


When he's down I got him

by Cap_Rogers



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Case, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 137,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Rogers/pseuds/Cap_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Бета-ридеры:</b> ЗлаяЗайка, belalex13, Taziana. Все оставшиеся в тексте ошибки, нестыковки и косяки - на совести автора.</p><p>"Очевидно, свою роль сыграл холод. В темноте труп выглядел едва ли не так же, как в день похорон.<br/>- Спорю, ты представляешь себе заголовки.<br/>Альфред, не нарушавший его сосредоточенности все это время, мгновенно отозвался:<br/>- Уже представил, сэр. Вашему образу слава разорителя могил подойдет как нельзя лучше, вот только могилу вы выбрали не совсем подходящую.<br/>- Если я ошибся…<br/>- О, я прекрасно знаю, что вы сделаете, если ошиблись. Гораздо больше меня волнует, что вы будете делать, если окажетесь правы."</p><p>Пост-муви. В тексте частично присутствует вольная трактовка событий комиксов и сериала "Флэш".</p><p>Арты к фику<br/>От Риру:<br/>https://67.media.tumblr.com/196d811637c9d28bf880b5051f6df4d2/tumblr_ocmq0mASEb1r2tgtbo1_1280.png<br/>От прекрасного Хозяина котов:<br/>http://68.media.tumblr.com/5a2e17245c81fd16d990971ed12d9a10/tumblr_on0yzhChLW1s2jdhdo5_540.jpg - к 7 главе<br/>http://68.media.tumblr.com/3b0c916261d6a92cbd1f08b71a5ccd13/tumblr_on0yzhChLW1s2jdhdo2_540.jpg - к 9 главе</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

Он знает, что они не справятся.  
Бэтмен всего лишь человек. Память услужливо подсказывает Супермену, что именно этот «всего лишь» человек меньше часа назад возил его мордой по бетону и едва не убил, остановившись в последнюю секунду. И все же Кларк понимает: Бэтмен не справится с созданной Лексом тварью. В том стальном костюме, возможно, ему бы хватило силы, но криптонитовое копье тут, а Бэтмен – там, ему просто не успеть.  
Не успеть и этой невероятной женщине, буквально свалившейся им на голову, укрывшей их своим щитом от огня Думсдэя и подарившей драгоценные минуты жизни, возможность добраться до оружия и остановить адское порождение Криптона и земного маньяка. Она все еще сражается, как может, сдерживает тварь, но как долго она продержится?  
Все способности Супермена оказались бессильны против Думсдэя, и в наконечнике копья, вырезанном Бэтменом, чтобы убить совсем другого криптонца, их последний шанс.  
Единственный шанс. Если его не использовать, Судный день наступит не только для Кларка Кента, но и для всей Земли. Они трое просто умрут раньше остальных. И Лоис, его отважная Лоис, исступленно шепчущая «не надо», - если он не справится, она погибнет четвертой, а вслед за ней Думсдэй уничтожит все, что Кларк любит и за что сражается.  
Нет времени утешать ее, объяснять, все равно принять решение Кларка и отпустить его Лоис вряд ли сможет, но он все же находит какие-то слова, улыбается ей, собираясь с силами для рывка. Он знает – последнего, вопрос в том, для Супермена или для всего мира.  
Умирающая тварь ревет оглушительно, так, что своего крика Кларк уже не слышит – только хруст костей и хриплое бульканье в пробитой грудной клетке.  
«Победили…»  
А затем все звуки стихают.

***

Бэтмен никого не хоронит.  
Смерть Супермена всколыхнула всю планету, и на пышной погребальной церемонии присутствуют, кажется, все жители Метрополиса. Ее транслируют по всем каналам, о чем с отстраненным видом докладывает Альфред. Брюс не смотрит телевизор, но даже от представленной картинки его начинает тошнить и тянет запустить в экран чем-нибудь тяжелым.  
Смерть Кларка Кента, молодого журналиста «Дэйли Плэнет», интересует всего горстку людей – его родственников и коллег, хотя некролог в газете занимает неприлично много места. Никто не замечает этого, конечно же, всем не до того.  
Брюс Уэйн летит в Смолвиль.  
Он не присоединяется к похоронной процессии, наблюдает, но сам держится в стороне. Поглощенные своим горем люди не обращают на него внимания, что полностью устраивает Брюса. Он не собирается ни с кем разговаривать, просто чувствует, что должен быть здесь, именно здесь, а не там, на фальшивых и пышных похоронах Супермена, которого нет в вычурном черном гробу с серебряной «S» на крышке.  
Впрочем, подошедшей со спины женщине Брюс не удивляется. И не оборачивается – даже сейчас он не теряет сноровки, слышит ее издалека и не против, чтобы она подошла. Диана Принс выглядит так же, как на фотографии вековой давности: годы не добавили ей морщин, бой с криптонским чудовищем не оставил синяков.  
Он воспитан джентльменом – род Уэйнов хоть и пошел от охотников, по праву причислен к аристократии, и поэтому Брюс заговаривает первым:  
\- Зачем устроили этот цирк с пустым ящиком?  
\- Они решили похоронить его… с воинскими почестями.  
Не то чтобы он не догадывается или не понимает. Просто это слишком глупо. Вся эта ситуация не столько трагична, сколько невероятно глупа. Трупу без разницы, понесут ли его на руках друзья и родственники или почетный военный караул, опустят ли ящик в землю на Арлингтонском кладбище или на сельском, прозвучит ли над ним залп салюта или заунывная мелодия волынки.  
Ему самому точно было бы плевать. Может быть, Кларку – нет, но этого Брюс никогда уже не узнает.  
\- Я подвел его. В жизни. - Диана молчит. Да и что тут скажешь? Тем более что сам Брюс не считает себя виноватым и не собирается ни с кем обсуждать это. Всего лишь сообщает: – Не подведу после смерти.  
Все неправильно, все не так и должно быть совсем не так. Героический идиот, что ему стоило остановиться рядом с Бэтменом и отдать ему копье? Напичканный криптонитом, ослабленный, Кларк рванул на верную смерть, хотя рядом были союзники, которые могли бы нанести этот удар вместо него. Союзники, у которых не было ни семьи, ни друзей. Черт побери, они бы сумели, выстояли бы еще минуту, нашли бы другое решение!  
Лицо Брюса остается таким же бесстрастным. Эту маску он умеет носить не хуже, чем черную маску Бэтмена, обе стали частью его жизни давным-давно.  
Он действительно не чувствует себя виноватым, он был прав настолько, насколько ему хватало информации. Но перестать думать о том, что информации этой оказалось слишком мало, не получается. Бэтмен изучил Супермена вдоль и поперек, готовясь его уничтожить, но как же плохо он на самом деле понимал своего врага, за считанные секунды ставшего другом. А знал бы о Марте Кент раньше – поднялась бы у него рука на ее приемного сына? Он не находит ответа.  
Марта Кент глухо рыдает над могилой.  
Диана, как и сам Брюс, немногословна:  
\- Сто лет назад я собиралась оставить людей.  
Это не выглядит как обычная гипербола, но Брюс не выказывает удивления. Кажется, после всего произошедшего его ничто уже не может удивить. В Диане сразу чувствовалось нечто такое - он не знает, как объяснить, какая-то «своя» порода. Тайна личности Бэтмена ей уже известна, так что и смысла скрываться нет. Да и удалось бы скрыться – большой вопрос. Брюс видел, на что она способна, и это наверняка не предел.  
Как показала практика, не во всяком бою сумеет выстоять одиночка вроде него. Именно поэтому он решается просить Диану о помощи. Брюс Уэйн в полном раздрае, хотя и не показывает этого, но у Бэтмена… у Бэтмена всегда есть план. Похоже, самое время поделиться им с потенциальной союзницей.  
С кладбища они уходят вместе, так и не замеченные никем из друзей и родственников Кларка. До ближайшего аэропорта несколько часов езды – вполне хватит, чтобы все обсудить.

***

Это ощущение родом из детства: мамины руки, теплые и шершавые, ласково гладят по щеке, поправляют волосы, сжимают ладонь – его забывают, не ему придают значения, но узнают безошибочно, когда испытывают подобное вновь. Мама целует Кларка в лоб, совсем как раньше, когда он был ребенком и они жили на ферме втроем с отцом. Сейчас она скажет, что пора вставать, что нужно проснуться, завтрак уже готов, а он попробует выпросить себе еще пару минут, чтобы поваляться в постели, приоткроет глаза и увидит, как мама тепло улыбается…  
Но мама молчит, не пытается разбудить его. Невнятное необъяснимое чувство – тревоги, неправильности, опасности – усиливается с каждой минутой. Долгое время Кларк не может понять, что не так, пока не улавливает звук.  
Мама плачет.  
Гладит его руки и тихо, отчаянно, безнадежно рыдает.  
«Мама… мама, не плачь. Пожалуйста, не надо, не плачь, все хорошо».  
Слезы капают на его ладонь. Хочется немедленно обнять самую важную женщину в своей жизни, успокоить ее и утешить.  
«Почему ты плачешь?»  
Внезапная боль возникает разом во всем теле, тысячами копий вгрызается в грудную клетку, терзая ее с особым остервенением, но во много раз больнее – слышать мамин плач. Кларк готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы она перестала плакать и улыбнулась… но он не может проснуться.  
Он, Супермен, вырвал бы сердце тому, кто ее обидел, голыми руками разодрал бы на куски труп и развеял пепел по ветру. Не в силах даже открыть глаза, Кларк Кент лежит где-то… на чем-то твердом, в родительском доме, мысленно уговаривая маму успокоиться, и твердит ей, что все хорошо, раз за разом, как она не раз твердила ему в детстве.  
Все ведь хорошо, они победили, он победил, он спас Землю, заменившую ему дом, чудовище больше не может ей навредить, так почему мама плачет?  
Ее рыдания становятся глуше, тише, под руку ложится прямоугольник гладкой бумаги.  
«Мама, не уходи…»  
Она не слышит.  
Она выходит из комнаты, тихо всхлипывая; дверь оглушительно для сверхъестественного слуха ударяется о косяк, протяжно скрипит плохо смазанная ручка.  
Стучат копыта лошадей, тянущих катафалк, заунывная похоронная песня волынки не заглушает их, и Кларк считает – восемь. Восемь ног - это две лошади, он не может вспомнить, кого хоронили, лишь этих лошадей, за которыми они шли на кладбище всей семьей. Отец крепко держал его за руку… только тогда было, кажется, лето. А сегодня Кларку так ужасно, невыносимо холодно, и с каждой минутой становится как будто бы еще холоднее – он не может вспомнить, было ли ему когда-нибудь так же холодно, как сейчас.  
«Мама, что происходит?»  
Липкий животный страх затапливает сознание, густеет, перерастая в панический ужас, когда Кларк осознает. Когда разбирает в словах заупокойной молитвы свое имя.  
Голос Лоис, срывающийся, дрожащий, шепчущий адресованные ему последние слова.  
«Лоис… Ло, не бросай меня, не надо… Не надо, Лоис, я еще жив!»  
Кларк кричит, срывая голос, пытаясь докричаться до нее, но, как в кошмарном сне, не может даже разомкнуть губы. Он же живой, живой, почему, за что, почему они все не слышат?!  
Конечности не двигаются, руки тяжелы настолько, что ему, обладающему никем еще не измеренной физической силой, не с чем и сравнить этот вес. Он лишь знает, что поднять их, хотя бы пальцами пошевелить – не получится. Нет и рентгеновского зрения, ничего нет, только стук пригоршни земли о деревянную крышку, болезненным эхом отдающийся в голове.  
Смолкают голоса, шаги затихают, оставляя его один на один с кошмаром. Кларк пытается бороться – с паникой, с собственным бессилием, с чудовищной болью в спине и груди. Рвется сделать хоть что-нибудь, хотя бы открыть глаза. Сил нет ни на что, все бесполезно, его крика никто не слышит сейчас – и не услышит больше, никогда.  
Может, это и есть его ад?  
Он не знает, сколько времени проходит в бесплодных попытках. На миг ему кажется, что веки поддаются. Кларк не понимает, так ли это на самом деле: вокруг по-прежнему темнота и пустота, даже звуки все смолкли.  
А потом в темноте проступает багровое зарево. Сперва его жар почти приятен, он согревает закоченевшее тело, но тепло быстро становится невыносимо обжигающим. Пламя наваливается, окружает Кларка, сжимает со всех сторон, с каждой секундой разгораясь все ярче и горячее. Давит на грудь, он пытается дышать и втягивает в легкие жидкий огонь.  
Перед глазами всеми оттенками красного сияет суровый и величественный мир: каменистые пустоши, высокие здания, скалы; крошечные фигурки бестолково мечутся внизу, незнакомые летательные аппараты взмывают в воздух. Криптон. Кларк вскидывает голову, но вместо звездного неба над родной планетой видит сквозь невыносимо алое густое марево все ту же картину и понимает: это ядро. Он в самом сердце планеты, доживающей свои последние минуты. Планета гибнет, и Кэл-Эл, последний сын Криптона, умирает вместе с ней. Он был единственным выжившим, но станет первым, кто умрет, когда ядро Криптона взорвется.  
Нет, не Криптон, осознает Кларк.  
Земля.  
Это Земля, которую он старался, но не сумел защитить, повторяет судьбу его мира; это ее ядро сжимает его, сдавливает чудовищным весом мантии и коры. Оно кипит вокруг, Кларк пытается не вдыхать, потому что каждый вдох как пытка, и легкие залиты этим, жидким, раскаленным - он не может вспомнить названия, и лучше задохнуться, чем глотать это вместо воздуха, но не удается. Стоит только попробовать перестать дышать, как грудную клетку сжимает еще сильнее, прошивает ослепительной болью, превосходящей все, что Кларк когда-либо испытывал, и он, не в силах сопротивляться, снова делает вдох.  
«Пожалуйста...»  
Вдох.  
«Хватит…»  
Вдох.  
На четвертом вдохе сознание милосердно гаснет. 


	2. Глава 1

В дороге они успели обсудить все нюансы. Брюс продиктовал несколько контактов для связи в экстренных случаях, записывать которые Диана не стала. Он не сомневался – запомнила накрепко, предупредив, что поиски могут затянуться. Они условились, что Диана даст о себе знать, когда обнаружит кого-то из тех, кто им нужен, или если ей потребуется помощь, а Брюс – если найдет что-нибудь еще, что могло бы облегчить ей задачу и ускорить процесс.  
Диана улетела первым рейсом, пренебрежительно отмахнувшись от предложения финансировать ее поиски. Брюс не настаивал. Судя по нарядам, в деньгах Диана не нуждалась. Зато защищенный телефон взяла сразу, что говорило о ней куда больше, чем демонстративная самостоятельность. Сколько бы Диане ни было на самом деле лет, лидерство Брюса она приняла безоговорочно.  
В свой особняк в Готэме он вернулся вконец измотанным и первые двое суток просто проспал.  
Кажется, рухнув в постель прямо в пальто и ботинках.  
Кажется, Альфред пару раз тормошил его, чтобы раздеть, заставить выпить стакан воды с витаминами, обработать синяки и ссадины, оставшиеся после драки.  
Кажется, в тот момент он плевать хотел на все и на себя в первую очередь.  
На третий день Брюс подскочил в полпятого утра и выбрался на кухню. Альфред не спал.  
\- Вы рано встали, мастер Брюс. - Его голос звучал совсем не удивленно, впрочем, как всегда.  
\- Выспался. Я позавтракаю в гостиной, через час.  
С подносом Альфред принес Брюсу стопку газет. Америка, а вместе с нею и весь мир скорбели, оплакивая павшего героя. Брюс крепче стиснул зубы. Доливая кофе в его чашку, Альфред будто вскользь заметил:  
\- Я привел в порядок ваш костюм, машину и оружие, сэр.  
\- Спасибо, Альфред.  
Единственный человек в мире, на кого Брюс всегда мог положиться, в тот день не произнес больше ни слова.  
Бэтмен никого не хоронил. Он мстил за тех, кого приходилось хоронить Брюсу Уэйну.

***

Готэм и Метрополис понемногу приходили в себя.  
Шумиха в прессе и на телевиденье не утихала несколько недель. Журналисты и шоумены, ведущие новостей и именитые гости многочисленных программ наперебой фонтанировали безумными версиями и идеями, будто пытаясь перещеголять друг друга в наиболее неправдоподобном описании недавних событий. Темному Рыцарю тоже досталось несколько слов, похожих на благодарные. Ненужных, бессмысленных и абсолютно лишних. Одна слишком молодая и слишком наивная репортерша настолько расхрабрилась, что рискнула упомянуть в одном предложении слова «Бэтмен» и «герой».  
Пустые похвалы не приносили удовлетворения. Брюс знал, что он не герой, что гордиться ему нечем: умалишенный фанатик провел его с ошеломляющей легкостью, сыграв на слабостях и страхах. Но Лекс Лютор сидел в тюрьме, а душившая Брюса злость – на самого себя, на собственную слепоту и глупость, нерасторопность, непредусмотрительность – требовала выхода. Поэтому то, что внимание СМИ сосредоточилось в совершенно другой точке, играло Бэтмену на руку.  
Он уходил вечерами и возвращался под утро, выслеживая на улицах всякую шваль, загоняя в переулки, избивая, допрашивая, добираясь до главарей банд и наркокартелей, торговцев оружием и сутенеров, рэкетиров, воров, скупщиков краденого. Иногда десятками за ночь отправлял в тюрьму бандитов, клейменных стилизованным изображением летучей мыши, пускающих слюни, окровавленных и заикающихся от ужаса. Ломал руки карманникам, а пара маргиналов, прицепившихся к девушке, словила бэтаранги между ног.  
Бэтмен мог подготовиться не ко всему, хотя и пытался предусмотреть все возможные варианты и придумать несколько запасных планов. Сегодняшняя ночь оказалась из непродуктивных: выслеживаемую им банду что-то спугнуло. Позже он все равно разыщет их, а заодно и информатора, но сейчас цель ускользнула. Возвращаться домой было слишком рано.  
Стоя под карнизом обшарпанной развалюхи, он слушал Готэм.  
Когда-то давно Брюс заставил себя перестать бояться ночи. Они смогли найти общий язык. Он научился растворяться в ней, сливаться с самыми черными тенями, сделал ее своей союзницей, а себя самого – под стать тем, на кого охотился. В шуме города для Бэтмена не существовало пустых звуков, ему не приходилось концентрироваться, чтобы вовремя заметить опасность, эта привычка вросла в него и давно не мешала погружаться в мрачные мысли.  
Он и прежде совершал ошибки, в том числе и фатальные, и не ожидал, что именно эта так сильно выбьет из колеи. Всего один погибший – пожертвовавший собой, никто не просил Супермена делать это – не тот размах, чтобы позволить произошедшему так долго занимать мысли, но выбросить его из головы не получалось. Бэтмена и Супермена стравили, как собак, науськали друг на друга, и за этим, Брюс был убежден, стоял не Лютор. Его сильно подпорченных мозгов не хватило бы на все, как минимум у него имелись союзники. Брюс намеревался добраться до них, но до этого требовалось избавиться от угнездившихся под ребрами чувств. Смесь неясной тревоги, ощущения упущенного времени и собственной несостоятельности – камень на шее, нырять с ним в змеиное логово означало гарантированно утонуть.  
В разноголосом шепоте ночного города что-то изменилось. Гул машин и пролетающего самолета, вой сирены скорой помощи, разномастный шум центральных ярко освещенных улиц едва долетали до этого района. Окраина. Трущобы. Здесь царили свои порядки и свои звуки: скрипела музыка из паршивого бара через улицу, кто-то копошился в наваленной за углом куче мусора, через два окна вправо недвусмысленно стонали на три голоса, в доме напротив разгорался пьяный скандал и плакал ребенок – обычная ночь, даже слишком тихая для этих мест.  
В звуки скандала вплелся истошный женский крик, удары и глухие рыдания. Женщина вылетела на улицу, прижимая к груди неряшливый сверток, споткнулась, упала в грязь. Вслед за ней шатаясь, но очень быстро выскочил мужчина. В отсвете далекого фонаря блеснуло лезвие.  
Удивительно, как все они менялись в лице, стоило только Бэтмену выйти из тени.  
Нож полоснул по наручи, застрял между зубцами и сломался. Женщина подхватила плачущий кулек и побежала. Не оглянулась даже — оно и к лучшему. Бэтмен медлил. Допившаяся рвань – не его уровень, но раз он оказался в этом загаженном переулке…  
Лысеющий, опухший от выпивки мужчина разом растерял всю решимость, с которой только что замахивался, попятился и вдруг бухнулся на колени, мелко крестясь. Не удержался, сел на задницу и пополз, отталкиваясь ногами, пока не уперся спиной в стену дома.  
\- Отче наш… да святится… избави нас…  
Не составило бы труда сломать ему шею одним ударом тяжелого ботинка. Пинок под подбородок - и никчемная, залитая дешевым пойлом жизнь оборвется.  
Бэтмен выдернул застрявший в наручи обломок ножа.  
\- Бог тебя не спасет. Он умер.  
Коротко размахнувшись, Брюс всадил лезвие в стену в сантиметре от потной шеи.  
\- Молись теперь дьяволу.  
Через два квартала от грязного проулка он снова поднялся на крышу. Можно было выйти на полицейский радиоканал. У представителей закона всегда находились важные причины, чтобы не доехать до этих мест, а Брюсу требовалось что-то посерьезнее, чтобы забыться.

***

Робкие заметки о героизме Бэтмена исчезли из газет, но и статей о новых зверствах Темного Рыцаря Готэма не появлялось. Мертвый Супермен надежно отводил людям глаза, прикрывая спину, пока Брюс пытался выместить свою злость, игнорируя печальные взгляды Альфреда, которыми тот встречал его каждое утро. Впрочем, к вечеру костюм всегда оказывался отчищен от крови и грязи, а оружие, случайно поврежденное в драке, – исправно, а большего Брюсу не требовалось.  
Вот только ожидаемое облегчение никак не приходило.  
Гнетущее чувство тревоги не желало отпускать, раз за разом возвращаясь кошмарами, которые Брюс, проснувшись, не мог вспомнить. Что-то было не так, а ему никак не удавалось сообразить, что именно, и злость ничем не помогала. Преступники затаились – среди их братии страшные истории разлетались в момент, - и, сбросив первое яростное напряжение, Брюс немного успокоился.  
Он пару раз наведывался в Метрополис.  
Лоис Лейн переехала, и, хотя разыскать ее не составило труда, ни намека на то, о чем говорил тот странный ночной визитер, до сих пор не промелькнуло ни в ее работе, ни в ее жизни. Лоис встречалась с приятелями, ходила на работу, избегая, правда, серьезных командировок, – словом, пыталась жить дальше. На всякий случай Брюс установил возле ее новой квартиры и внутри несколько миниатюрных камер. Метрополис был гораздо спокойнее Готэма, и все же Брюс осторожничал: на скрученных им местных бандитах не нашлось бы его фирменных меток, да и его самого они не видели. Словно взявшись присматривать еще и за городом Супермена, Брюс старался не оставлять следов.  
\- Такими темпами у Бэтмена вскоре не останется работы, - осторожно заметил Альфред, ранним утром спустившийся в пещеру и обнаруживший Брюса, сидевшего за монитором босиком и в пижамных штанах.  
\- Работа для Бэтмена найдется всегда, - раздраженно парировал Брюс. – Я тебя знаю, Альфред. Ты не это хотел сказать. Выкладывай.  
\- И я вас знаю, сэр – я же вас вырастил.  
Протянув руку, Брюс наткнулся на чашку и понял, что не заметил, как она оказалась на столе возле клавиатуры.  
\- Вы зациклились, - получив разрешение, Альфред с неизменной вежливостью продолжил бить в яблочко. – Не пора ли выйти в свет? Заняться делами компании, привести домой женщину, наконец... я не говорю о супруге. Вы оплатили погребение, выписали чек на крупную сумму Марте Кент и все равно не спите, проводите дни за этим экраном, а ночи - в городе.  
Брюс еще и нажал на нужные рычаги, чтобы чек оформили как гонорар ее сына за работу в газете, и если бы Марте Кент вздумалось проверять, в «Дэйли Плэнет» подтвердили бы происхождение этих денег хоть устно, хоть документами.  
\- Вы что-то ищете, мастер Брюс, но, загнав себя, вы это не найдете. Что бы вы ни искали.  
Альфред был прав – он чаще всего бывал прав, Брюс прекрасно это знал. Он устало откинулся на спинку кресла и потер будто присыпанные песком глаза:  
\- Ответы. Я ищу ответы, Альфред.  
\- Вы не забыли задать вопрос? Или ваш интеллект отсыпается, пока вы бодрствуете?  
\- Я хочу выяснить, - выговорил Брюс медленно, взвешивая каждое слово даже не для Альфреда, а для себя самого, - что происходит. В том архиве, который я скачал в доме Лютора, нашелся один файл. Крайне… занятный. Мне нужно понять, откуда этот умалишенный его взял. И как он получил доступ к кораблю криптонцев, как сумел создать ту тварь. Я совершил ошибку, Альфред, - продолжал он, глядя в сторону. – Повелся на провокацию, как идиот. Это не должно повториться.  
\- Слава богу, мастер Брюс.  
В ответ на его недоуменный взгляд Альфред пояснил:  
\- Когда я обнаружил среди вашей добычи файлы «ЛексКорп», я было подумал, что вы изменили своим привычкам. Решили опуститься до промышленного шпионажа, раз не имеете возможности отомстить лично владельцу.  
Брюс едва не рассмеялся. Полученных незаконным путем данных о внутренней кухне корпорации Лютора и в самом деле хватило бы, чтобы за полгода разорить ее, но такая месть не принесла бы ровным счетом никакого удовлетворения. Брюс даже не рассматривал ее как возможность, пока Альфред не высказал свои опасения вслух.  
\- Я мог бы помочь вам в поисках, - Альфред скупо улыбнулся, - если бы вы чуть раньше поделились со мной своими планами, мастер Брюс. Но сейчас у меня будет одно условие.  
\- Какое? – Весь этот разговор странным образом поднял настроение, так что Брюс обернулся уже с искренним любопытством.  
\- Вы пойдете наверх, позавтракаете, а затем ляжете в постель и хорошенько выспитесь. - Альфред буквально выхватил у него из рук чашку с кофе, не дав поднести ее ко рту и сделать глоток. – С вашего позволения, это я оставлю себе. Снотворное у вас на тумбочке. Оно поможет спать без сновидений.  
Пожалуй, план выглядел вполне разумным, так что Брюс безропотно ему последовал.

***

Совсем без сновидений не получилось, и все же, проснувшись, Брюс чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Что важнее, скорбное выражение на лице Альфреда несколько смягчилось – сон был малой платой за спокойствие человека, так много делавшего для последнего представителя рода Уэйнов. И за продуктивность.  
Зашифрованный архив, долгое время не поддававшийся попыткам взлома, оказался сплошь набит информацией, в изучение которой Брюс нырнул с головой и плавал добрую неделю, прежде чем наткнулся на это.  
На записи об исследовании тела криптонца, почти два года назад едва не уничтожившего Метрополис, а затем и все живое на планете. И на еще одну совсем короткую видеозапись – любительскую, с невозможного ракурса. Наверное, телефон или планшет просто уронили и он не выключился при падении, продолжив снимать, пока ярко-красный луч не сжег камеру. Скорее всего,потом его подобрали представители спецслужб, но отчего-то не уничтожили.  
Впрочем, Брюс прекрасно понимал почему. Считалось, что запечатлеть рождение двойника Супермена не удалось. Но вот он, снимающий маску скафандра, подставляющий незащищенную кожу под солнечные лучи, вдыхающий непривычный его организму земной воздух.  
Набравший силу, не уступающую той, что была у Супермена, побежденный им, – чтобы вернуться через восемнадцать месяцев в облике чудовищного гомункулуса, подпитывающегося силой любого удара, достигшего его шкуры.  
В ту ночь в небе над Метрополисом он видел взрыв, вспомнил Брюс. Как он мог забыть об этом?  
Очевидно, за дальнейшими событиями воспоминание о взрыве выпущенной с Земли ракеты померкло, затерлось, но не исчезло совсем. Терзало и дергало из глубин подсознания и вот сейчас вынырнуло оттуда, ткнуло Брюса носом в еще одну промашку.  
Супермен ведь выдержал тот взрыв. Выжил, невероятным образом вернувшись, - и погиб всего несколько минут спустя от удара костяным выростом в грудь? Когда получасом ранее лишь отряхнулся от пулеметных очередей, выпущенных с расстояния в пару шагов?  
Брюс сам стаскивал его тело с кучи обломков, опускал на руки Диане и Лоис и стоял, не зная, куда деть глаза, что сделать, что сказать, пока Лоис рыдала, уткнувшись лицом почти в самую рану. Он мог бы поручиться, что пульс не прощупывался, Кларк не дышал.  
Вот только он не был человеком.  
Никто не обладал достоверной информацией о криптонской физиологии. Все, что имелось в наличии, - косвенные выводы, сделанные из наблюдений… за Суперменом же, точнее, за его человеческим альтер-эго.  
Слишком. Мало. Информации.  
Брюс совсем недавно обжегся об аналогичную ситуацию. Он должен был проверить, должен был убедиться, сам, не только глазами.

***

Портативные диагностические приборы вполне уместились в самолете. Снова лететь в Смолвиль как Брюс Уэйн значило бы пойти на ненужный риск, и, что важнее, потратить гораздо больше времени. Бэтмен плевал на законы, его не ограничивали моральные нормы. Пришедший в ужас Альфред даже не пытался отговорить его от безумной затеи.  
\- Мастер Брюс. - Голос в наушнике чуть дрожал, хотя никакие помехи не портили связь, несмотря на высоту и скорость. – Прошел почти месяц. Что вы ожидаете там найти?  
Брюс молчал долго.  
Молчал, пока летел.  
Молчал, пока выбирал подходящее укрытие для самолета, вдалеке от жилых строений, пусть его транспорт и был надежно защищен как от радаров в воздухе, так и от людских глаз на земле.  
Молчал, пока шел от места посадки до кладбища, только тихо позвякивали инструменты.  
Брюс торопился. Не потому что боялся опоздать – прекрасно понимал, что его поступок глуп, иррационален, и в то же время необходим, в первую очередь для того, чтобы самому спокойно спать. Бэтмен торопился, потому что, хоть ночи сейчас стояли и долгие, работы предстояло много.  
\- Я должен убедиться, Альфред.  
Он все же потратил полчаса на рекогносцировку местности: шансы встретиться с кем-то в это время суток в глуши на почти сельском кладбище стремились к нулю, но Бэтмен хотел исключить даже саму возможность встречи.  
В ответ он услышал лишь тяжелый вздох:  
\- Я прослежу, чтобы вас не побеспокоили.  
Брюс мысленно извинился перед Мартой Кент и аккуратно отложил в сторону цветы, на вид и двух дней тут не пролежавшие, прежде чем скинуть с плеч плащ и примериться ломом к надгробию.  
Любой другой человек не сумел бы за пару часов в одиночку разрыть могилу, вытащить покойника и вернуть все, как было. Последний пункт плана Брюс считал особенно важным: судя по цветам, Марта приходила сюда часто. Их не могла принести Лоис: та сиднем сидела в Метрополисе, Брюс следил. Причинять матери Кларка боль сверх той, что уже выпала на ее долю, он совершенно не хотел.  
А о том, что, скорее всего, увидит, старался не думать, хотя точно знал, как выглядит труп, месяц пролежавший в земле. Брюс даже остановился на минуту над очищенным от земли гробом, переводя дыхание и заодно осматриваясь. В этом не было никакой необходимости: Альфред предупредил бы, если бы система слежения самолета засекла кого-то поблизости.  
Ветер, обдувающий кладбищенский холм, казалось, не стихал с самых похорон, только стал совсем по-зимнему ледяным. Пять или шесть принесенных им сухих черных и сморщенных листьев упали на потемневшую от воды и земли крышку гроба. Брюс смахнул их и снова взялся за лом.  
Очевидно, свою роль сыграл холод. В темноте труп выглядел едва ли не так же, как... Тряхнув головой, Брюс отогнал непрошеные мысли, поднял из ямы тяжелое закоченевшее тело, уложил на расстеленный плащ и укрыл полами. Стянув перчатку с руки, прижал пальцы к шее Кларка. Тишина.  
\- Спорю, ты представляешь себе заголовки.  
Альфред, не нарушавший его сосредоточенности все это время, мгновенно отозвался:  
\- Уже представил, сэр. Вашему образу слава разорителя могил подойдет как нельзя лучше, вот только могилу вы выбрали не совсем подходящую.  
Во всяком случае, Брюс постарался придать ей прежний вид. Температура была ощутимо ниже нуля, тучи на небе давали надежду на то, что к утру выпадет снег. Это бы идеально скрыло следы такого нетипичного для Бэтмена преступления.  
\- Если я ошибся…  
Нести в руках завернутое в плащ тело Кларка Кента к самолету оказалось гораздо тяжелее, чем Брюс думал.  
Электрокардиограф молчал.  
\- О, я прекрасно знаю, что вы сделаете, если ошиблись.  
Ему показалось, или в голосе Альфреда слышалась горечь? Наверное, показалось.  
\- Вернете его в могилу и на неделю запретесь в пещере, прихватив ящик из винного погреба. А затем поразите газетчиков Готэма изобретательностью Бэтмена по части добычи признательных показаний из тех, кто не желает сдаваться добровольно.  
А вот теперь точно не почудилось. И ехидство тоже. Брюс никогда не глушил алкоголь ящиками, хотя в последние два года и позволял себе время от времени выпить лишнего, но поправлять Альфреда не стал. Тихо выдохнул и потянулся к портативному энцефалографу.  
\- Гораздо больше меня волнует, что вы будете делать, если окажетесь правы.  
На этот раз Брюс почти перебил его. Не отрывая неверящего взгляда от экрана… двух экранов – кардиограф продолжал работать, и в тишине кабины самолета внезапный писк показался оглушительно громким, – пробормотал:  
\- Можешь начинать думать над этим прямо сейчас. Мы возвращаемся. Приборы засекли мозговую активность… и сердце, кажется, бьется. 


	3. Глава 2

«Было бы куда проще, если бы это был труп».  
Брюс не предполагал, даже представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь доведется лететь не просто в компании, а с раненым в бессознательном состоянии – хотя следовало бы называть это состояние коматозным. Пришлось потрошить пол в кабине, раскладывать второе кресло – пассажирское, оно же навигаторское, оно же стрелковое, как давно его не использовали! – устраивать в нем тело Кларка, температурой напоминающее его же гранитное надгробие и оттого не желавшее сгибаться, как положено живой плоти.  
Брюс не решился отключать приборы. Редкий неритмичный писк служил единственным доказательством того, что он не рехнулся и Кларк действительно если не жив, то хотя бы не мертв. До рассвета оставалось еще достаточно времени, и Брюс мог позволить себе, ради собственного спокойствия, потратить лишние четверть часа, чтобы надежно закрепить аппаратуру.  
Альфред ждал в ангаре. Давно привыкший к выходкам Брюса, он всегда быстро возвращал себе обычную невозмутимость. И сейчас, едва Брюс выбрался из кабины со своей «добычей» на руках, Альфред поинтересовался совершенно ровным тоном, каким спрашивал, в котором часу подавать завтрак:  
\- Полагаю, я правильно понял ваши намерения, мастер Брюс: везти его в больницу вы не собираетесь?  
Брюс успел всесторонне обдумать это еще в Смолвиле и пришел к однозначному выводу:  
\- Нет.  
Вопросительно изогнутая бровь Альфреда была красноречивее любых слов. Пришлось пояснять:  
\- Вряд ли в обычном госпитале знают, что с ним делать. А в лаборатории спецслужб я его не отдал бы, даже если бы смог придумать убедительную ложь, объясняющую случившееся.  
Альфред кивнул, то ли соглашаясь с его решением, то ли просто смирившись.  
\- И что, в таком случае, вы собираетесь предпринять?  
\- Надеялся, ты подскажешь. Ты же врач.  
\- Боюсь, моей квалификации недостаточно, мастер Брюс. - Альфред покачал головой и пошел впереди, открывая двери Брюсу, размашисто шагавшему скупо освещенными коридорами в жилую часть пещеры. – Я лишь регулярно зашиваю ваши раны. Не думаю, что этот навык поможет вернуть с того света инопланетное существо.  
Все это Брюс прекрасно понимал. Как и то, что и Альфред знал: выбирать особо не приходилось.  
\- Лютор не сам получил доступ к криптонскому кораблю. Где-то в правительстве сидит ублюдок, который его туда впустил. У меня есть основание считать, что впустил именно для того, чтобы Лютор мог разделаться с Суперменом, если я не справлюсь или не стану. И пока я не разберусь с этим, миру лучше не сообщать, что Супермен выжил. Тебе я хотя бы доверяю.  
\- Смею надеяться на это, мастер Брюс. Кладите его сюда.  
Помимо ангара, гаража, оружейной, тренировочного зала и прочего в обширных пещерах под особняком в свое время оборудовали и некое подобие палаты первой помощи. Глава корпорации «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» был слишком заметной личностью, чтобы обращаться к врачам с травмами явно криминального происхождения, а в карьере Бэтмена все травмы были такими.  
Комната находилась неподалеку от лифта, соединяющего особняк Брюса с логовом Бэтмена, и представляла собой смесь операционной и реанимационной палаты. Альфред выкатил больничную кровать в середину «медпункта» и застелил ее простыней. Приборы, стоящие вдоль стен, включались одним рубильником. Сколько раз сам Брюс из последних сил доползал до этой кровати и валился на нее без сознания – не сосчитать.   
\- Надо снять с него одежду.  
В самолете, подключая кардиограф, Брюс без лишних заморочек расстегнул пиджак и задрал рубашку, надетую прямо поверх костюма Супермена. Неизвестный материал, как выяснилось, прекрасно тянулся, и налепить датчики в нужных местах удалось, просто просунув руку через дыру на груди костюма.  
Сейчас пришлось снимать все.  
Кларк по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни. Брюс держал его на руках, пока Альфред разрезал погребальную одежду и стягивал костюм, и старался не думать о том, что увиденное в самолете могло оказаться просто галлюцинацией. Или ошибкой приборов. Это было бы уже чересчур, даже для него.  
Брюс не осознавал, что задерживал дыхание, отводил взгляд и прислушивался до тех пор, пока стационарный монитор не выдал ту же картинку, что и портативный. Брюс стащил перчатки и маску, шелестом костюма скрывая несколько намеренно медленных глубоких вдохов и выдохов.  
Не галлюцинация. Живой.  
Кожа ледяная, страшная сквозная рана за месяц полностью затянулась на спине, на груди покрывшись коркой спекшейся крови – под ярким светом бестеневых операционных ламп выглядело это чудовищно. Но, тем не менее, Кларк Кент был жив.  
\- Я все еще не могу поверить, - пробормотал Альфред, ошарашено качая головой. – Для человека это совершенно невозможно.  
\- Он и не человек. - Стряхнув с себя оцепенение, Брюс отошел в сторону и принялся торопливо снимать костюм. – Во всяком случае, не совсем. Нужно согреть его.  
Альфред тоже встрепенулся.  
\- Я принесу одеяла и включу обогрев в пещере. Не знаю, поможет ли это…  
\- Если нет, подберешь подходящие препараты.  
Брюс быстро переодевался – никаких медицинских халатов, конечно, здесь не водилось, да и зачем? Футболка и мягкие домашние брюки были гораздо удобнее.  
\- Надеюсь, что внутренние органы криптонцев не слишком отличаются от человеческих, в противном случае…  
\- Не должны, - перебил Брюс сомневающегося Альфреда. – Кенты усыновили его практически новорожденным.   
То, что не интересовало вовсе, когда Брюс готовился убивать Супермена, стало казаться неимоверно важным после похорон, и семейную историю Кентов он в приступе какого-то мазохистского любопытства изучил досконально.   
\- Школа, университет, водительские права, работа – где-нибудь потребовалось бы медобследование. Не думаю, что у его семьи имелись средства или связи, чтобы скрыть что-то экстраординарное. Справимся.  
Сложнее всего было очистить рану. Оставить ее как есть, уповая на исключительную живучесть и регенеративные особенности криптонцев, Брюс не рискнул: возможно, внутри остались частички костей и ткани костюма - вряд ли кто-то думал об этом, когда тело готовили к погребению. В конце концов, Думсдэй не озаботился асептикой, когда убивал. К рассвету Брюс трижды проклял дурное чувство юмора мироздания и свой провокационный вопрос, может ли Супермен истечь кровью. Выяснилось, что очень даже может, причем, конечно, крайне несвоевременно.  
Стоило частью смыть, частью срезать с раны ссохшуюся корку, как кровь моментально оказалась на простынях, на полу, руках и одежде Брюса. Каким образом Альфред, орудующий скальпелем и пинцетом, ухитрился не запачкать даже белоснежные манжеты рубашки, оставалось загадкой.  
\- Чуть ниже и левее - и удар пробил бы сердце, - заметил Альфред. – На будущее, мастер Брюс, если вы планируете проводить подобные операции на дому, вам следует приобрести наркозный аппарат.  
\- Я и в этот раз не собирался.  
«Удар пробил не только сердце, он прошил грудную клетку насквозь».  
Брюс не стал об этом говорить. Его охватила мрачная сосредоточенность. Он кое-что смыслил в оказании экстренной помощи – в первую очередь самому себе, – но этого было явно мало. Как мало было кислородной маски и местного анестетика, но эфир Альфред забраковал, а при попытке ввести Кларку обезболивающее внутривенно игла шприца просто сломалась. И никто не мог гарантировать, что препарат вообще подействует, а если подействует, то как именно и не сделает ли хуже.  
Альфред не выказывал ни усталости, ни недовольства, но Брюс видел, что и того и другого у него накопилось в избытке: сжатые в тонкую линию губы, капля пота на виске – он знал Альфреда всю свою жизнь, знал, куда смотреть, чтобы заметить такие мелочи. Когда вторая игла, хирургическая, согнулась, не справившись с большой грудной мышцей, Альфред беззвучно пошевелил губами, то ли ругаясь, то ли молясь.  
\- Если кровотечение не прекратится и не будет возможности поставить капельницу… впрочем, я в любом случае ни за что не ручаюсь, мастер Брюс.  
Брюс и сам бы не отказался узнать, по какому принципу работала избирательность криптонского организма, поддающегося скальпелю в одном месте и ломающего иглы сантиметром дальше. Возможно, в еще не просмотренных файлах Лютора нашлось бы что-то, что могло помочь, навести на мысль, пока же Брюс – у Альфреда просто не хватило бы сил – туго стянул грудную клетку Кларка бинтами.  
Единственным свидетельством того, что их усилия имели хоть какой-то смысл, была бегущая по монитору линия, наконец-то начавшая походить на ломаную.  
\- Иди отдохни, - с теплотой и благодарностью в голосе предложил Брюс Альфреду, машинально прибирающему образовавшийся за несколько часов бардак. – Нет смысла сидеть вдвоем, а мне еще надо поработать.  
И еще ему настоятельно требовалось подумать.  
Обычно в пещере царила прохлада, обогрев включали редко. Кровь, пропитавшая футболку, в потеплевшем воздухе быстро сворачивалась, оставляя на коже неприятно знакомое ощущение. К крови Брюс привык, однако сейчас необходимость терпеть это будила глухое раздражение, совершенно, по его мнению, ненужное. На мониторе, отсчитывающем редкий пульс Кларка, все оставалось без изменений. Брюс закончил уборку и решил, что может выделить десять минут на то, чтобы принять душ. Благо санузел с душевой кабиной располагался тут же, через две секции.  
Если бы навести порядок в голове было так же просто, как в палате…  
Мир до сих пор не оправился от недавних событий, хотя те понемногу начинали исчезать с газетных полос, уступая место актуальным и скучным человеческим проблемам. Пожалуй, говорить кому-то о том, что Супермен не погиб в битве, в самом деле пока не стоило. Даже двум женщинам, скорбящим сильнее прочих. Все еще могло пойти не так, и Брюс не считал себя вправе давать надежду матери, недавно потерявшей сына, не убедившись в том, что этот сын гарантированно выживет. Журналистам же он попросту не доверял.  
Себе он не лгал: затевая эту авантюру, он рассчитывал лишь очистить совесть, искупить вину – не за действия, в которых не раскаивался, а за чрезмерную поспешность. Вот в ней он определенно был виноват. Если бы он проверил, подумал, меньше упивался ненавистью, уделил больше внимания деталям, все могло бы сложиться по-другому. Обнаружив же, что Кларка закопали слишком рано, Брюс не думал в принципе, только решал текущие задачи. Что ж, в этом вопросе он определенно достиг успеха: совесть словно окатило струей из брандспойта, того и гляди засияет нимбом поверх рогов.  
Проблемы обещали начаться дальше. Уже начинались, если вдуматься. Альфред попал в точку: Брюс по сути не знал, что делать с не умершим - или воскресшим, как ни назови, все едино – Суперменом.  
Под шум льющейся на голову и плечи воды внезапно со всей тяжестью навалилось осознание.  
Кларк Кент жив. И был жив все это время – почти месяц лежа в гробу, без помощи, без движения, практически без воздуха. Приходил ли он в себя? Понимал ли, что произошло? Пытался ли выбраться? Представив себе это, Брюс понял, что его колотит. Его, не раз допрашивавшего преступников с применением силы, пытавшего и убивавшего; просторная душевая кабина внезапно показалась маленькой душной ловушкой.  
Они ведь не знали. Да и кто в здравом уме мог такое предположить? Никто, и Брюс, очевидно, был не совсем в себе, когда решил слетать и удостовериться. И оказался прав. Теперь все закончилось.  
«Все закончилось», - повторил он, упираясь руками в мокрую плитку.  
Мелко дрожали пальцы. Брюс, оказывается, и не замечал, насколько устал, морально и физически, пока не ощутил это – волну облегчения, разбивающую тугой ком в груди, смывающую грызшую все это время тревогу. Несколько минут Брюс просто стоял, опустив голову, и бездумно смотрел на воронку вокруг сливного отверстия, уносящую окрашенную розовым, быстро светлеющую воду. Страх медленно отступал, оставляя после себя оглушительную пустоту в голове.  
Брюс прикрыл глаза и позволил себе редкое удовольствие насладиться этой пустотой, прежде чем вернуться к решению целого вороха проблем.  
Среди них была Диана, с самых похорон не дававшая о себе знать, и люди, которых она отправилась разыскивать. Сумасшедший Лекс Лютор, бормочущий в тюремной камере о смерти бога, которую заметили «там, наверху, среди звезд». Бэтмену следовало бы навестить его еще раз и попробовать добиться каких-нибудь конкретных координат загадочного «там». На периферии маячил то ли сон, то ли видение, в котором размытая фигура кричала Брюсу, что «он всегда был прав», а «Лоис Лейн – ключ ко всему», и этим предостережением он тоже не имел права пренебрегать.  
Брюс несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться. Сжал и разжал кулаки, убеждаясь, что нервная трясучка прекратилась. Выключил воду, быстро вытерся и оделся. Стоило пойти проверить Кларка, а затем сделать себе кофе и засесть за работу.


	4. Глава 3

Невероятной силы удар сбил его в воздухе, словно куклу. Супермен и был куклой для этой махины - гравитационный луч создавали, чтобы сносить города и крошить скальные породы, оставляя ровные пустоши, на которых затем возведут новые поселения. Даже криптонец, выросший под светом желтой звезды, не мог преодолеть колоссальное давление, но Кларк знал, что должен. Он обязан подняться, выбраться, вырваться как угодно, потому что никто, кроме него, не сумеет остановить запущенный Зодом процесс терраформирования, но тяжесть, придавившая его к земле, казалась неподъемной.   
В воздухе носилась пыль и бетонное крошево – останки разрушенных зданий Метрополиса. Очередная атака обрушила на Кларка тонны камней и стали, некогда бывших небоскребом в центре города, мелкие осколки стекла набивались в рот, резали губы, драли горло. Кларк пытался поймать паузу, когда машина перезаряжалась, использовать ее, чтобы хоть выползти из-под зависшего над землей генератора гравитационного луча - безрезультатно. Толчок следовал за толчком, с нарастающей скоростью, практически асинхронно, словно криптонский механизм обзавелся разумом и выжидал, когда Кларк предпримет следующую попытку, чтобы тут же распластать его по земле. Луч, вырывавшийся из брюха адского корабля, обжигал слезящиеся глаза… и внезапно погас.  
Корабль не взорвался, не упал на землю, удары все так же пульсацией отдавались в голове, но вместе с тем стали как будто тише и размереннее. Грохот постепенно сменился монотонным гудением, оно отвлекало, мешало думать. Кларку казалось, что он вот-вот поймет что-то важное, что-то, что объяснит все и расставит по местам, если только сумеет сосредоточиться, но ему никак не удавалось это сделать. Гудение дробилось, во рту было сухо и солоно, Кларк слышал над собой странный, неправильный звук и как будто слова.  
Его настойчиво окликали, раз за разом повторяя одну и ту же фразу. Или вопрос? Он не мог разобрать интонации, хотя старался изо всех сил. Затем Кларк снова услышал это – чей-то надсадный хрип – и внезапно понял, что вырывается он из его собственной груди.  
\- Дыши в живот.  
Он с радостью бы послушался, но не понимал, чего хочет от него этот голос. Попытался приподняться, приблизиться - и тут же рухнул обратно. Дикая рваная боль прошила грудную клетку, концентрическими кругами разошлась по телу, почти лишив Кларка сознания.  
\- Ну же, Кларк. Так будет легче.  
Сухая прохладная ладонь легла ниже ребер, слегка надавила и тут же отпустила. Кларк услышал тихий жалкий стон, движение повторилось, снова и снова. Это бессмысленно, думал он, пока все тело словно горело в огне, но подчинился. И в самом деле дышать стало проще – облегчение было едва заметным, но на фоне того, как паршиво Кларк себя чувствовал, даже такое крошечное улучшение казалось чудом.  
Ему опять что-то говорили, на сей раз – требовательно, а он все дышал и никак не мог надышаться. Видимо, говорящему надоела его непонятливость, потому что фразу повторили всего дважды или трижды, а затем чья-то рука сжалась на затылке, приподняла Кларку голову. Перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна. Те же прохладные шершавые пальцы надавили на нижнюю челюсть, заставляя разомкнуть спекшиеся губы, в рот полилась вода.  
Пить хотелось ужасно, Кларк попробовал сделать глоток - и тут же закашлялся.  
\- Да тише ты. Захлебнешься.  
Вода потекла по подбородку, по щеке, пятна под веками выцвели до ослепительного белого.  
\- Придержи его, пока не отключился.  
Кто-то сжал плечо Кларка и удерживал, не давая дергаться, пока он силился отдышаться. Он запутался в количестве касающихся его рук. Еще одна – которая по счету? третья? четвертая? – щекотно гладила по горлу, и вторая попытка проглотить вожделенные капли оказалась успешной.  
«Умница, Дасти», - всплыло в голове давнее, почти забытое – собачья шерсть под пальцами, недовольная морда и попытки пса вырваться и убежать.  
Кларка держали за загривок и гладили, как собаку, отплевывающуюся от противного лекарства – помогали пить. Того и гляди по голове потреплют… Он жадно, словно кто-то собирался отнять, глотал вливаемую по каплям сладковатую воду. Это простое действие вдруг оказалось невероятно утомительным, и это было странно – Кларк не мог вспомнить, чувствовал ли себя когда-нибудь таким же уставшим и разбитым.  
«Здесь, в этой среде, ты слаб, как землянин».  
Чей это голос? Кто-то говорил ему это… когда?  
«Тебе не победить. За каждого спасенного землянина мы убьем еще миллион».  
\- Не надо… Зод, нет…  
Кларк не знал, шепчет ли, кричит или лишь думает, сознание путалось: голоса в голове, голоса снаружи - у него не получалось отличить, где чей.  
\- …максимальную дозу.  
\- …статочно. Препарат рассчитан на…  
\- И что предлагаешь? Все равно надо… все в крови!  
В крови? Кого-то ранили? Кларк мог бы помочь, а не разлеживаться тут.  
Воспоминания нахлынули разом. Не было никакого терраформера. Вернее, был, но давно, два года назад, а потом был Думсдэй и… похороны. Вмиг охваченный страхом, Кларк рванулся куда-то в сторону и провалился в темноту.

***

\- Вы так стараетесь помочь ему, мастер Брюс. После того как приложили столько усилий, чтобы убить.  
Альфред принес завтрак в пещеру. С тех пор как Брюс откопал Супермена, он практически постоянно находился здесь, за мониторами, отговариваясь тем, что работать удобнее в привычной обстановке. Работы в самом деле хватало, девяноста процентов украденного архива он еще до сих пор не касался. А то, что медицинский блок располагался всего лишь этажом выше, можно было назвать бонусом, позволяющим совместить полезное с полезным.  
\- Тебя это как будто огорчает?  
На одном из экранов недавно установленная камера в режиме реального времени показывала происходящее в палате. Альфред, конечно, видел, как часто Брюс бросает взгляды на этот экран. Впрочем, Брюс и не таился и открыто уставился на него, даже отключив ненадолго все прочие, чтобы спокойно поесть.  
\- Одно дело убить, если это необходимо. Если он опасен. Но сейчас он ранен, беспомощен, и… - Брюс глубоко вздохнул, - кажется, действительно не представляет угрозы. Во всяком случае, пока что нет.  
Да, криптонцы пришли на Землю вслед за своим сородичем. Но мог ли Супермен знать, что так случится? Спустя два года, перелопатив кучу информации, начиная от свидетельств очевидцев и заканчивая правительственными отчетами, добытыми не слишком законным путем, Брюс вынужден был признать, что вряд ли. Кроме того, один раз он уже продемонстрировал Кларку, на что способны люди, задавшиеся целью. Если потребуется, продемонстрирует снова. Криптонитовое копье уцелело, и, конечно, это оружие Бэтмен не рискнул оставлять в руках правительства, забравшего труп Думсдэя.  
\- Меня это радует, мастер Брюс, - с непонятной интонацией проговорил Альфред.  
\- То, что я устроился сиделкой?  
\- То, что вы, как ни старались, не сумели вытравить из себя человечность.  
Возразить было нечего, но и соглашаться Брюс не собирался, поэтому просто принялся за еду. Альфред опустился в кресло перед соседней группой мониторов, объединенных в сеть, вывел на экран результаты двухнедельной работы.  
\- Нашли что-нибудь интересное? – перевел он тему.  
\- Массу всего. Кроме того, что нужно.  
Брюс дважды скидывал Диане информацию о мета-людях, которую, торопясь, упустил в прошлый раз. Разобрался, как Лютору удалось совладать с криптонской родильной камерой, вытащил из заковыристого шифра описание существ, схожих с Думсдэем, – больше смахивающее на страшные легенды погибшего мира, однако довольно точное. Нашел пару тонких ниточек, потянув за которые, можно было попытаться добраться до того, кого он искал, – сообщника и покровителя Лютора.  
Но ни слова о физиологии криптонцев или их медицине. Лишь не внушающую доверия заметку о влиянии атмосферы Земли и солнечного излучения на организм Супермена и его сородичей, сделанную, судя по всему, Лоис Лейн вскоре после катастрофы в Метрополисе. То ли цитата из дневника, то ли набросок статьи, которую так и не отправили в печать, - невнятная записка, сделанная от руки. И никакой конкретики, даже авторство указывалось машинным шрифтом поверх отсканированного клочка бумаги. Данные или стерли, или их не существовало вовсе. Либо же информация все еще хранилась где-то в неисследованных недрах разрушенного корабля. Шансы на последнее были крайне малы – Думсдэй практически уничтожил и без того поврежденную систему, а корабль теперь охраняли вдесятеро тщательнее.  
Брюс не слишком жалел об утраченных знаниях погибшей цивилизации. Людям только дай применить что-нибудь такое - не успеешь глазом моргнуть, как посреди города вылупится очередное страшилище. Нет уж, пусть человечество идет своим путем и с той скоростью, на которую способно.  
Но Кларк…  
Он приходил в себя далеко не каждый день. Иногда открывал глаза, мутные, больные, пытался размахивать руками и явно мало что соображал. В основном же все ограничивалось учащением поверхностного дыхания, тихими стонами и добровольно-принудительным глотательным рефлексом. Ввиду отсутствия возможности поставить капельницу, приходилось караулить эти краткие моменты, чтобы влить Кларку в рот хоть полстакана воды.  
Альфред предположил, и Брюс согласился с его выводами, что холод и неподвижность из-за пребывания в могиле позволили Кларку так долго оставаться в живых. Пока тело находилось в этом своеобразном анабиозе, даже рана частично затянулась, но внутренние ресурсы организма оказались исчерпаны, и теперь ему было просто не из чего восстанавливаться. Уменьшившееся, но не прекращающееся кровотечение еще больше усугубляло ситуацию. Менять повязку приходилось по два-три раза в сутки, и в эти моменты Кларк меньше всего походил на сверхсильного сверхчеловека, способного уничтожить все живое на Земле.  
Брюс не гнушался пытать врагов, выбивая нужные сведения. Не боялся боли: в жизни так часто приходилось с ней сталкиваться, что впору было научиться получать удовольствие. Но смотреть на существо, выглядящее, как человек, и чувствующее, как человек, когда оно пытается сжаться в комок, отползти, инстинктивно прикрыть рану? Или жмется к его ладоням в животной попытке спрятаться? Слышать, как в редкие осознанные минуты сквозь хрип и стоны прорываются отчаянные просьбы прекратить, отпустить или короткое «не надо» - и продолжать считать Супермена угрозой? Даже у Бэтмена не получалось, хотя он и сохранял индифферентное выражение на лице, и рука ни разу не дрогнула.  
Если Супермен и был в чем виновен, так разве только в том, что не оттащил тогда Зода от города. Пусть бы до посинения ломали друг другом какие-нибудь горы, а не здания с кучей людей внутри…  
\- Вам ли не знать, мастер Брюс, что не всегда сражение не на жизнь, а на смерть позволяет выбирать место? – поинтересовался Альфред, когда Брюс в порыве откровенности поделился с ним этой тоскливой мыслью. Впервые пришедшая в голову, она показалась кощунственной, даже оскорбляющей память погибших в той бойне невинных людей, но постепенно, незаметно стерла ненависть, одной которой Брюс и жил два года. – Вы тоже бывали в такой ситуации.  
Он бывал.  
И еще он прекрасно знал, что мозг принимает болевые сигналы, вполне способные свести с ума, даже если человек находился без сознания.  
\- Похоже, уровень технического развития криптонцев позволял полностью сгрузить на механизмы заботу о больных и раненых. Ну или их просто пристреливали, я бы не удивился. Но… - Брюс отставил поднос и вывел на экран картинку – ярко-синий кристалл, сфотографированный на фоне карточки с цифрами, напоминающими инвентарный номер. - Вот, взгляни. На что похоже?  
\- Драгоценный камень?  
\- Только радиоактивный и на Земле не встречается.  
\- Хотите сказать, он тоже…  
\- …найден на корабле, да. - Брюс удовлетворенно кивнул. – Но в гораздо меньшем количестве, чем его зеленый собрат - криптонит. Думаю, из-за этого Лютор и те, кто занимался исследованиями, не уделили ему должного внимания, а между тем его свойства… - он вывел на экран копию отчета, - несколько отличаются. Блокируя способности криптонцев, этот камень не вызывает массовой гибели клеток.  
\- Вы собираетесь…  
\- Наведаться в Метрополис. Сегодня ночью.  
Альфред отвернулся от мониторов, закрыл глаза и устало выдохнул:  
\- А я-то надеялся, что у меня еще есть время до того, как вы снова попытаетесь покончить с жизнью… Пойду проверю ваше снаряжение и подготовлю самолет. Сэр.

***

Свет, наконец понял Кларк. Свет был неправильным - слишком ярким и холодным, и это отчего-то оказалось настолько важным, что его бесконечное падение в черноте и тишине замедлилось, а затем и вовсе прекратилось.  
Стук собственного сердца по-прежнему напоминал грохот разборок с Зодом и его кораблями, холодное сияние слепило глаза даже сквозь веки, и Кларк не знал, сколько времени потратил на то, чтобы просто привыкнуть к этому и начать различать что-то еще.  
Движение воздуха на лице отогнало недавний кошмарный сон, будто Кларка похоронили заживо. В самом деле, если вдуматься, даже сумей кто-то провернуть нечто подобное, это бы никак ему не навредило. Случались с ним вещи много худшие, два метра грунта и деревянная доска не могли быть преградой Супермену, а паника... во сне все кажется страшнее, чем наяву. Наверное, от боли ощущения так обострились.  
Снова ужасно хотелось пить. Кларк попробовал осмотреться, не открывая глаз, но рентгеновское зрение отчего-то не давалось. Более того, от незначительного - способностью этой он овладел, еще будучи подростком, - усилия к горлу подкатила тошнота.  
Что с ним произошло?  
Обрывочные воспоминания путались, словно их покромсало неровными кусками и смешало в кучу, из которой Кларк безуспешно старался сложить некое подобие целого. Чувство времени сбилось, но казалось, прошла не одна и не две минуты, прежде чем удалось немного привыкнуть к стучащей в голове наковальне пульса и начать слышать _место_. Тонкий писк и шипение раздавались совсем близко и совершенно ни о чем не говорили. За ними, непонятно откуда, звучало разноголосое щелканье, смутно знакомое, и пару раз - неопознанный скрип.  
В горле першило все сильнее, привкус железа на языке опротивел невероятно, но первая же попытка опереться рукой о поверхность и приподняться напомнила, почему Кларк вообще до сих пор лежит. Как будто снова словил ракету в бок, только Думсдэя, чтобы хоть отчасти заслониться им от удара, рядом не оказалось.  
\- Тебе лучше не двигаться.  
Старый знакомый - голос, предложивший и показавший способ дышать, не напрягая грудную клетку. Наверное, Кларк мог бы ему обрадоваться, поздороваться, поблагодарить за совет, которым продолжал пользоваться и сейчас, но кто это был, черт возьми, и как он ухитрился подкрасться незаметно?  
Медленно, по миллиметру, удалось поднять веки, чтобы тут же зажмуриться и даже попытаться отвернуться, успев рассмотреть только силуэт. Шаги – теперь Кларку удалось их различить, несмотря на вновь усилившийся стук в висках – отдалились, свет наверху потускнел и сместился в сторону. В стороне заманчиво булькнуло.  
\- Сам рот откроешь?  
Голос явно сомневался. То ли в способности Кларка открыть рот, то ли в том, согласится ли он сделать это добровольно. Пальцы знакомо коснулись нижней челюсти, надавили – он не протестовал, хотя справился бы и сам, и даже собирался, просто не успел. Процесс питья занял много времени, но хотя бы язык перестал ощущаться куском обернутой наждаком ваты, и в голове слегка прояснилось.  
Вторая попытка открыть глаза далась значительно легче.  
Он не увидел потолка, только лампы, рядами висящие в пустоте, медленно вращались, беззвучно сталкивались друг с другом и расплывались в разных направлениях. Кларк поспешил перевести взгляд на что-нибудь более стабильное.  
У возвышающегося над ним мужчины были знакомые черты. Тот стоял, закрывая собой источник света, отчего лицо рассмотреть толком не вышло, но Кларк определенно знал этот подбородок. Конечно, ведь мужчина называл его по имени. Это должен был оказаться знакомый, но лучше бы какой-нибудь другой.  
\- ...слышишь меня?  
\- Что со мной, - слова Бэтмена… Уэйна долетали как издалека, а собственные Кларк и вовсе не расслышал, губы едва двигались. Он постарался сосредоточиться на событиях их второй, - нет, третьей, та встреча стала третьей по счету и вроде бы закончилась перемирием? Полчаса, в течение которых они не пытались друг друга убить, на большее явно не тянули. – Думсдэй?..  
Кларк должен был убедиться, в последнее время все вокруг казалось слишком зыбким, и явь ото сна отличить удавалось не всегда.  
\- Мертв. Почти прикончил тебя.  
Это походило на правду, но мало что проясняло. Почти прикончила его и ракета – хватило на пару минут. Почему тогда сейчас он чувствовал себя так, будто его пригвоздили колом к постели? Видимо, Кларк снова начал погружаться в вязкий кисель, в который превратилось его сознание.  
\- …жидкости из-за кровопотери.  
Почему его не оставят в покое?  
\- …чить свет и осмотреть…  
Он хотел сказать про неправильный свет Уэйну, но тот, как назло, снова отошел в сторону. Зачем он вообще пришел? Куда притащил его? Что собирался делать? Как выяснилось, всего-навсего дать Кларку еще воды со странным кисло-сладким привкусом.  
\- Свет, - Кларк поспешил прохрипеть самое важное, пока голосовые связки снова не отказались слушаться.  
Никогда еще ему не было так больно просто дышать.  
\- Придется включить его, на время, чтобы…  
\- Другой. Теплый.  
Кому-то другому такого пояснения, возможно, не хватило бы, однако Брюс Уэйн, похоже, знал, о чем речь, только уточнил:  
\- Ультрафиолетовый? Я включу. Кларк, мне нужно знать, действуют ли на тебя лекарства.  
Зачем лекарства, просто пусть даст ему лампу или откроет окно.  
\- Кларк. Не отключайся. Лекарства. Обезболивающие.  
«Обезболивающие» звучало потрясающе. Если бы еще удалось вспомнить, приходилось ли когда-нибудь прибегать к ним.  
\- Нет. Не знаю…  
Не отдавая себе отчета, Кларк провел языком по пересохшим губам и попытался снова, но Уэйн перебил:  
\- Постарайся не двигаться. Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался в сознании и мог ответить, - и добавил, уже громче, отвернувшись и обращаясь к кому-то, кого Кларк не видел вовсе: - Альфред, спустись. 


	5. Глава 4

Через семь или восемь обмороков Кларку начало казаться, что он ответил за все, в чем когда-либо раскаивался, и еще за пару преступлений против человечества, совершенных кем-то другим.  
Всеобщее обожание, почти преклонение перед Суперменом, охватившее мир после событий в Метрополисе, не было чем-то привычным. Скорее, наоборот. Большую часть жизни Кларк молча сносил тычки, насмешки и комментарии людей, которые, вздумай он ответить ударом на удар, умерли бы, даже не успев сообразить, что именно произошло. Случалось ему и бродяжничать, подрабатывая где придется, и уничижительного отношения Кларку Кенту досталось в свое время сполна.  
Но всегда это был его выбор – промолчать, перетерпеть, уйти, скрыться, смириться, понимая, что глупые люди не рискнули бы сказать и сделать все это, если бы представляли, чем может обернуться для них такой выпад.  
Чокнутый садист, безнаказанно линчевавший преступников Готэма, прекрасно осознавал, на что способен Супермен. Поначалу Кларк считал, что Бэтмен мало чем отличается от своих жертв – те же методы, так же вне закона. Бэтмен не побоялся бросить ему вызов, хотя даже правительство мягко предлагало просто поговорить, и не убил лишь по чистой случайности. Тогда слишком много всего произошло, чтобы думать еще и о внезапно проявленном милосердии.  
Теперь времени на размышления Кларку хватало с избытком.  
Все начиналось примерно одинаково. Кларк приходил в себя. Уэйн появлялся рядом, иногда через несколько минут, иногда почти сразу, но всегда внезапно. Как эта гора мышц весом больше двухсот фунтов, не умея летать, ухитрялась передвигаться практически бесшумно, оставалось для Кларка загадкой, а сверхслух отказал так же, как и зрение, и физическая сила. Не здороваясь, Уэйн внимательно смотрел на Кларка, потом давал напиться. Первые пару раз – из шприца на сто пятьдесят, с мягким силиконовым наконечником-трубочкой вместо иглы, и это было еще относительно терпимо. Затем шприц сменился обычным стаканом.  
Малейшие попытки самостоятельно сесть или хотя бы поднять голову вызывали адскую боль в груди. Ничего иного не оставалось, кроме как терпеть руку Уэйна, поддерживающую его под затылок. Кларк старался как можно быстрее опустошить прижатый к губам стакан с водным раствором витаминов, глюкозы и каких-то препаратов, призванных помогать организму справляться с кровопотерей. Действовало ли это, никто не знал, - справочник по криптонской медицине в капсулу, доставившую Кларка на Землю, отчего-то не положили.  
Впрочем, даже если бы он был, вряд ли там объяснялось бы, почему регенеративные способности Кларка в одночасье перестали работать.  
В помещение, находившееся черт-те где, ультрафиолетовые лучи не проникали. Кларк думал, причина в этом. По-видимому, Уэйн имел некоторое представление о природе способностей Супермена, потому что принес и включил УФ-лампы, не задавая никаких дополнительных вопросов.  
И так же молча держал его, согнувшегося почти пополам и едва не свалившегося с кровати, за плечи, убирая со лба отросшие волосы, чтобы не лезли в лицо, пока Кларка мучительно выворачивало наизнанку.  
\- Похоже на передозировку, - заметил Уэйн. Без тени брезгливости вытер ему рот и откатил кровать в сторону. Убрал с пола кровь и желчь, принес горячей воды в кружке. – Маленькими глотками, это снимет спазм. Завтра попробуем еще раз, только уменьшим время и интенсивность излучения до минимума.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Уязвленное самолюбие требовало выхода. Ни саднящее горло, ни пульсирующая в груди боль не останавливали. Уэйн не ответил, и Кларк продолжил говорить, часто переводя дыхание и не заботясь о том, чтобы скрыть пропитавшую слова горечь:  
\- Зачем возишься со мной? Нечем заняться? Нашел себе развлечение по вкусу - красивую игрушку с другой планеты?  
Он действительно не понимал, какими мотивами руководствовался в своих действиях Брюс Уэйн, начиная от его самоуправства под маской Бэтмена и заканчивая этой унизительной заботой.  
\- Нравится видеть меня таким, а, мистер Уэйн?  
Выражение его лица оставалось абсолютно нечитаемым. Ни один мускул не дрогнул, он просто ждал, скрестив руки на груди, давая Кларку высказаться, а когда монолог закончился, так же молча развернулся и вышел.  
Кларк понимал, что упреки несправедливы. За все это время Уэйн ни разу не сказал и не сделал ничего, что заслуживало бы подобных обвинений, – он вообще говорил мало, отвечая на вопросы и задавая их исключительно коротко и по существу. Доведенный до ручки своей беспомощностью, тошнотворной слабостью и непрекращающейся болью, какой он никогда прежде не испытывал, Кларк сорвался и теперь совершенно не знал, куда деться.  
Лучше всего было бы снова потерять сознание, но для этого требовалось предпринять что-нибудь, например, попытаться встать. После недавнего приступа он чувствовал, что не способен на такой подвиг.  
Внезапно зажегшийся верхний свет резанул по глазам. Проморгавшись, Кларк обнаружил, что Уэйн вернулся с зеркалом. Совершенно обычным, судя по виду, взятым из ванной комнаты – на стекле в нескольких местах белели высохшие потеки воды. Это зеркало ему и сунули сперва почти под нос, затем подняли повыше, удерживая так, чтобы Кларк мог видеть свое отражение.  
Болезненно-бледный, исхудавший, с черными кругами вокруг глаз, он удивительно хорошо гармонировал цветом лица с белоснежными простынями. Пересохшие бескровные губы потрескались, волосы сбились в неряшливый грязный ком, растительности на лице не было, зато были синеватые полосы, остающиеся после бритья.  
Единственное яркое пятно – кровь на бинтах, частью бурая, но в основном недавно выступившая и еще не успевшая свернуться. Пятна складывались в гротескную «S», напоминающую символ на его костюме. Кларк согнул локоть, попытался прикоснуться к повязке и тут же отдернул руку, с шипением втянув воздух, – больно.  
\- Налюбовался? Красотой своей инопланетной?  
Отрезвляющий эффект у отражения оказался внушительным. Кларку определенно следовало извиниться:  
\- Мистер Уэйн…  
\- Брюс, - перебил тот, отставляя зеркало в сторону, и впервые за весь разговор усмехнулся. – Ты прекрасно знаешь мое имя, Кларк. Как и то, что я слышал о себе вещи и похуже.  
Он отвернулся и принялся вынимать бинты из шкафа, стоящего между приборами. Много-много шуршащих упаковок ложилось в ряд к бутылкам с антисептиком и чему-то еще, накрытому салфеткой.  
Блеснуло в ярком свете серо-стальное покрытие столешницы, тихо загудели по каменному полу колеса, когда Брюс подкатил стол вплотную к кровати.  
\- Нужно повязку сменить.  
И даже понимая, что никакого удовольствия от процесса Брюс Уэйн не получает, Кларк не мог отделаться от мысли, что в предках у этого человека встречались представители святой инквизиции. Одни из лучших.

***

Вправленное о косяк плечо тянуло, ребра разукрасило цветистой россыпью синяков, но это было вполне привычно и терпимо. Главное, у Брюса получилось.  
Следователи и агенты постарались на славу, вынося из лабораторий все, что могло иметь отношение к инопланетянам. Но, как и в любой корпорации, занимающейся в том числе и наукой, в «ЛексКорп» нашлись энтузиасты-исследователи, готовые даже под угрозой смертной казни оберегать свои наработки от любых посягательств. Эти люди оказали Бэтмену хорошую услугу, хоть и пришлось прыгать с сорок первого этажа и тормозить почти у самой земли, вместо того чтобы мягко спуститься при помощи троса.  
Кроме того, Брюс был убежден, что, даже если сотрудники заявят о краже, никто вовек не признается, что на самом деле пропало. Исследование скрыли от правительства, и вряд ли кто-то захочет пойти за это под суд.  
Он шел за одним кристаллом, но, взломав сейф, понял, что нашел куда больше, чем искал. В пронумерованных свинцовых контейнерах обнаружилась целая радуга минералов, текстурой и интенсивностью свечения напоминавших криптонит. На всякий случай Брюс сгреб все, несмотря на то, что никаких записей о них не обнаружил. Простейшая проверка показала, что камни не собираются, к примеру, взрываться, а исходящее от них радиоактивное излучение не проникает через относительно тонкие стенки контейнеров, и Брюс решил, что изучением можно заняться позже.  
О том, чтобы выточить из сравнительно небольшого кристалла нужные инструменты, нечего было и думать. Проведя ряд собственных экспериментов, он убедился, что синий криптонит действует именно так, как написано в отчете, – благодаря ежедневным перевязкам биоматериала для проверки хватало с лихвой. Брюс воспользовался тем же способом, что и при изготовлении патронов, простым напылением превратив обычные иглы и скальпели в криптонитовые.  
Это заняло немало времени, сделать те же иглы одноразовыми не вышло бы, но стерилизовался набор элементарно.  
Альфред долго рассматривал глубокие синие отсветы на лезвиях:  
\- Полагаете, они еще пригодятся?  
Освинцованный кейс занял место в шкафу среди инструментов. Брюс пожал одним плечом, машинально избегая двигать недавно вправленным левым:  
\- Лучше пусть будут, чем нет. И капельницы до сих пор не помешают.  
\- Это мягко сказано, - Альфред покосился на Кларка, снова лежащего с кислородной маской на лице. – Уже проверяли в действии?  
\- Анестетик, час назад. - Брюс кивнул на стерилизатор, в который отправил иглу, затем, с гримасой отвращения, на снимок с монитора энцефалографа: - Не действует.  
Как решать эту проблему, Брюс, откровенно говоря, даже не представлял. Богатый арсенал медикаментов был почти бесполезен – в разумных человеческих дозах обезболивающие не оказывали на Кларка видимого эффекта, а увеличивать дозировку было рискованно. Никто не догадался отправить на Землю криптонских лабораторных мышей, чтобы протестировать на них действие препаратов. Живой криптонец в наличии имелся только один, и то – в таком состоянии, что порой приходилось проверять, точно ли он еще живой. Любая инъекция превращалась в лотерею, в которой пустой билет приравнивался к счастливому.

***

Капельницы с физрастворами помогали справляться с обезвоживанием, и время, которое Кларк проводил в сознании, увеличилось в среднем от сорока-семидесяти секунд до четырех минут. Капля в море. Рана не заживала, панацеи из ультрафиолетового света тоже не получилось.  
Брюс, пару раз оказывавшийся буквально при смерти, отчетливо представлял себе, как невыносимо тяжело терпеть такое состояние даже привычному к разным недомоганиям человеку. А уж криптонцу, вряд ли когда-нибудь болевшему хотя бы простудой…  
Оттого обвинения Кларка не задели – скорее, вызвали сочувствие. Приходилось признать: у него имелись все предпосылки, чтобы так думать. Брюс и в самом деле наслаждался его беспомощным положением - с четверть часа, больше месяца назад – когда это положение было ему крайне желательно и им же самим вызвано. Но обстоятельства давно изменились.  
То ли пристыженный, то ли просто обессилевший, Кларк затих и лежал молча, хотя и оставался в сознании. Брюс разрезал пропитавшиеся кровью бинты, аккуратно развел края в стороны, обнажая рану, и едва сдержался, чтобы не выругаться вслух.  
\- Почему…  
«Что, опять? В первый раз получилось недостаточно доходчиво?»  
Брюс перевел недовольный взгляд на лицо Кларка и понял, что тот смотрит на свою истерзанную грудную клетку со смесью какой-то почти детской обиды, недоумения и страха, стремительно перераставшего в ужас.  
\- Почему? Никогда так не было, ни на… даже… – Кларк дернул головой, панически озираясь и явно мало что замечая вокруг. – Где мы?! Мы на Зе..  
«Отлично. Только истерики мне и не хватало!»  
К счастью, на полноценную истерику у него просто не хватило сил. Брюс с легкостью удержал его за запястье, не дав коснуться открытой раны; Кларк закашлялся.  
\- Тише, не дергайся! Кларк. Кларк! Посмотри на меня.  
Он послушался скорее инстинктивно, чем что-либо соображая.  
\- Мы на Земле. Слышишь? Никаких пришельцев… - Брюс проглотил «кроме тебя» и продолжил говорить ровным, размеренным тоном, как будто успокаивал перепуганное животное: - Ты в моем доме, я тебе помогу, все в порядке…  
Ни хрена на самом деле было не в порядке, но врать он умел отлично, да и слова сейчас не имели особого значения. К счастью, уговаривать Кларка уняться и не вредить себе же пришлось совсем недолго – хватило каких-то полутора минут. Куда больше Брюса удивило то, что за эти полторы минуты Кларк не провалился в беспамятство. При том, что еще вчера он с трудом выпивал стакан воды и сразу же отключался, время вышло рекордным. Это было хорошо.  
Плохо было то, во что этот рекорд обошелся – бинты съехали, и крови вмиг стало столько, что она стекала вниз, быстро увеличивающимся пятном раскрашивала простыни.  
Едва взглянув на это безобразие, Брюс обернулся и рявкнул через плечо в сторону лестницы и включенного коммуникатора:  
\- Альфред! Срочно вниз!  
Эхо волной прокатилось по пещере, несмотря на обшитые звукоизоляционными панелями стены.  
\- Что со мной? – снова спросил Кларк, уже без истеричных ноток в голосе.  
Брюс выдохнул. Он предпочел бы отложить объяснения, тем более что они сплошь состояли из догадок, но Кларк смотрел требовательно, хотя и очень устало, и пока, кажется, не собирался терять сознание.  
\- Видимо, это из-за…  
«Меня».  
\- ...криптонита. Патроны, попадание ракеты, бой с Думсдэем, затем копье и то, что он тебя ранил, – ты сильно ослаб.  
Вообще-то почти умер, но эту информацию Брюс счел абсолютно лишней.  
\- Я помню. Меня похоронили.  
«Вот же черт…»  
Ладно, с этим Брюс собирался разобраться потом.  
\- Я это исправил. Извини за задержку.  
Кларк попытался улыбнуться и тут же болезненно скривился.  
\- Ты теряешь много крови. Восполнять ее нечем, и рана не заживает. Нужно наложить швы, но я не смогу дать тебе обезболивающие. Они не действуют.  
В голове будто щелкнуло, что, возможно, именно инъекция анестетика позволила Кларку сейчас так долго продержаться в сознании. Даже если и так, этого все равно оказалось недостаточно.  
Брюс услышал торопливые шаги Альфреда.  
\- Кларк! Придется потерпеть. Сможешь?  
Кларк смотрел мутными дурными глазами куда-то мимо него. Собственно, никакого выбора на самом деле не было, но Брюс дождался не только едва заметного кивка, но и тихого «делай, что должен».

***

\- В первую очередь, мастер Брюс, вы должны его привязать, - Альфреду тоже хватило беглого взгляда, чтобы оценить ситуацию и, минуя вопросы, перейти сразу к распоряжениям. Будто ожидая возражений, он добавил: - Вы же помните балку?  
Брюс не помнил балку. Он вообще мало что помнил о том случае, поскольку находился тогда примерно в таком же состоянии, что и Кларк сейчас. И до сих пор не особо верил, что вывернул из стены стальной двутавр, сопротивляясь оказанию себе первой помощи, хоть Альфред и твердил, что все происходило именно так. Но и возражать Брюс не собирался, прекрасно зная, на какие неожиданные сюрпризы способен обезумевший от боли организм, если посчитает, что это поможет ему выжить.  
Фиксаторы лежали тут же, в одном из шкафов, и надобности в них, если не считать мифической балки, ни разу не возникало. Вынимая их, Брюс обнаружил, что Альфред подстраховался и стандартные медицинские заменил стропами. Для Супермена в обычном его состоянии было бы без разницы, используй они хоть титановые кандалы, но сейчас требовалось лишь минимизировать возможные рефлекторные движения. Брюс надеялся, что этого хватит.  
\- Почему наборов два? – поинтересовался он мимоходом, разбирая аккуратно уложенные ремни.  
\- Потому что я не успел сделать третий, мастер Брюс. Вы слишком часто находитесь дома в последнее время, - невозмутимо отозвался Альфред, перекладывая инструменты из стерилизатора на поднос. – Когда закончите, поставьте туда еще один стол.  
Брюс невесело хмыкнул и взял оба комплекта. Под безучастным взглядом Кларка затянул крепления на его лодыжках, запястьях, над коленями. На плечах чуть выше локтей. Кларк не сопротивлялся, не протестовал, но ощутимо вздрогнул, стоило вытянуть из-под него остатки прежней повязки и перекинуть ремни поперек живота - один пониже, почти на бедрах, другой под грудью, – моментально задышал чаще. Непрошеную мысль, не рехнется ли он от боли в процессе, Брюс затолкал подальше.  
Двойной комплект пришелся как нельзя кстати.  
\- Не смотри, - предложил Брюс, переставляя один из столов от стены к кровати, обработал руки антисептиком и застелил поверхность стерильной простыней. – Закрой глаза.  
Мало чем могло помочь, но преждевременная паника стала бы явно лишней, а Кларк, судя по его виду, был близок к ней. Брюс не ждал ответа, но, дезинфицируя спиртом кожу вокруг раны на ходуном ходящей груди Кларка, услышал сквозь зубы выдавленное «не могу».  
Дерьмо.  
Металлический стук и шуршание упаковок с перевязочными материалами прекратились, сильнее запахло спиртом.  
\- Мы готовы, мастер Брюс?  
\- Зажми в зубах. - Сунув Кларку в рот рулоном свернутый бинт, Брюс кивнул в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Альфреда. - И постарайся не двигаться.  
Он не видел смысла тянуть. Оба знали, что подготовиться к такому может врач, пациент – вряд ли. Особенно если никогда не испытывал ничего подобного.  
Альфреду практически не требовалась помощь: тот работал без ассистента всегда, и зачастую только с местной анестезией. В нем Брюс был уверен едва ли не больше, чем в самом себе. Прекрасно понимая, с какими сложностями им придется сейчас столкнуться, постарался выбросить из головы все эмоции, задвинуть в дальний угол, запереть – не до них.  
Он встал в изголовье медицинской кровати и приготовился держать Кларка, когда – неизбежно, каким бы терпеливым и выносливым ни был криптонец, – он начнет вырываться. Дернули же черти именно сегодня рискнуть и ввести препарат, не дающий теперь Кларку потерять сознание! Брюс не был до конца уверен, что дело в нем, но не думать об этом не получалось.  
С ювелирной точностью Альфред очистил рану от сгустков крови, почти не касаясь плоти, и на этом легкая часть закончилась. Брюс перестал следить за тем, что он делает - видеть подобное зрелище приходилось не раз. Запретил себе отсчитывать секунды – они не пройдут быстрее, если он будет считать. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на лице Кларка, бледном, измученном, с заострившимися, искаженными болью чертами – нажал ладонью под подбородок, заставляя отвести дикий взгляд от светящейся ярко-синей изогнутой хирургической иглы в держателе.  
\- Не смотри туда, Кларк, смотри на меня.  
Челюсть была как каменная, Кларк заполошно дышал, и лучше бы Брюс дал ему кожаный ремень, широкий, от пояса костюма, а не этот кусок ткани, уже измочаленный, который Кларк судорожно стискивал в зубах.  
\- Все будет нормально, потерпи.  
Расширившиеся до предела зрачки затопили радужку, Кларк сдавленно застонал, а в глубине зрачков…  
«Твою мать!»  
\- Не делай этого. Слышишь? – Брюс метнулся к столу, схватил губку, плеснул на нее воды из бутылки и прижал к его виску, ко лбу, стирая проступившие на коже капли пота. – Кларк, не надо. Не нужно этого делать, мы хотим помочь. Закрой глаза, пожалуйста.  
«Иначе мы тут все умрем».  
Ярко-красные, быстро увеличивающиеся точки потускнели, погасли. Кларк зажмурился – наконец-то, очень вовремя - и со всхлипом втянул воздух.  
\- Вот так, отлично… - Брюс провел губкой по плотно сомкнутым векам, чувствуя, что у самого рубашка на спине промокла насквозь. - Ты молодец. Потерпи еще немного.  
Но, видимо, остатки терпения и силы воли Кларка ушли на то, чтобы погасить лазерный заряд. Он дернулся, раз, другой, как от ударов электрическим током, в бесплодной попытке вырваться из фиксаторов, вряд ли соображая, что тем самым лишь продлевает мучительную агонию, рвущую горло криком, сдержать который он уже тоже не мог. Брюс положил руки ему на плечи, надавил, прижал к кровати, удерживая от резких движений, только причиняющих ему лишнюю боль и мешающих Альфреду закончить все побыстрее.  
Кларк заорал, выгнулся, до предела натянув затрещавшие ремни, распахнул остекленевшие, почти черные сейчас глаза и обмяк, теряя сознание.  
А через секунду перестал дышать. 


	6. Глава 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> К фику появился арт: https://67.media.tumblr.com/196d811637c9d28bf880b5051f6df4d2/tumblr_ocmq0mASEb1r2tgtbo1_1280.png  
> Спасибо Риру!

Согнув ногу в колене и вытянув другую поперек прохода, Брюс сидел и смотрел в стену из темно-серого камня. Когда оборудовали пещеру, его почти не пришлось выглаживать, природа постаралась на славу. Такой же камень, Брюс знал, упирался в лопатки, холодил спину.  
Это не должно было случиться.  
Только не сейчас. Только не снова, не тогда, когда он едва приучил себя не вздрагивать, глядя на оскверненный кислотно-желтой надписью костюм – вечное напоминание, молчаливый укор. Чтобы не забывать, что Бэтмен не всесилен, что он может не успеть, не справиться, проиграть, сделать ошибку. Что цена у его ошибок – страшная, и Брюс Уэйн, несмотря на все свое богатство, не в состоянии оплатить такие счета. Второй костюм не должен был появиться рядом.  
Оглядываясь назад, на свое прошлое, Брюс понимал, что пятый десяток – это очень много, и дело не в физической форме, тут он с легкостью даст фору многим двадцатилетним. Он никогда не думал, что доживет хотя бы до тридцати пяти, пусть ему и не хотелось огорчать Альфреда своей смертью.  
На серой стене, как на экране телевизора, мелькали картинки.

***

Кларк теряет сознание, а через секунду у него останавливается сердце. Несколько непозволительно долгих мгновений ни Брюс, ни Альфред не понимают, что именно случилось. Просто не замечают: Альфред торопится скорее закончить, Брюс сосредоточен на том, чтобы дать ему такую возможность.  
Вот только пульса под пальцами больше нет.  
Они отдергивают руки одновременно, Альфред – убирая иглу от наполовину зашитой раны, Брюс – выдирая совершенно лишний сейчас кляп у Кларка изо рта. Это непросто, скользкий от слюны бинт не поддается, зубы стиснуты, Брюс очень не хочет думать «намертво». Рот Кларка в крови, Брюс поворачивает его голову на бок, и кровь тоненькой струйкой вытекает из уголка губ, слишком яркая на фоне бледной до синевы кожи.  
Альфред закрывает рану стерильной салфеткой, нажимает сложенными ладонями, Брюс считает - раз, два, три… пятнадцать – прижимается губами к насильно раскрытому рту Кларка, еще раз, еще. Альфред сует ему шприц. Брюс делает инъекцию, им надо бы поменяться с Альфредом местами, Брюс сильнее, ему проще вдавить грудную клетку на нужную треть объема, но некогда, потому что необходимо снова заставить Кларка вдохнуть.  
Первый судорожный вдох Брюс не слышит, скорее, ощущает окровавленными губами. Кларк хрипит и открывает глаза.  
С диким грохотом сверху валится срезанная лазерным лучом лампа, Брюс едва успевает вскинуть руку, отшвыривая осветительный прибор далеко за спину, плафон звенит по камню, колба разлетается осколками. Рукав рубашки рвется в лоскуты, а на предплечье остаются длинные царапины. Брюс видел, как такой же луч нарезает небоскреб неровными ломтями, им безумно повезло, что Кларк сейчас физически неспособен ударить в полную силу.  
Луч высекает каменную крошку из потолка, к счастью, уже не над ними, а дальше, у лестницы. Брюс прижимает ладонь ко лбу Кларка, ведет вниз – глупейшее, что можно сделать в этой ситуации, но это срабатывает. Кларк закрывает полыхающие оранжевым глаза, и потолок пещеры даже не сыплется им на головы, не погребает под собой.  
На ладони и пальцах Брюса вздуваются волдыри от ожога.  
Альфред выжидает минуту, достает дефибриллятор и ставит на стол рядом с инструментами, прежде чем сменить перчатки и продолжить.  
Кларк дышит, тяжело, мелко, часто, со всхлипами, ему явно мешает ремень на груди и собственные ребра. Убирать ремень опасно, свежие швы и так чудом не разошлись, но Брюс все равно ослабляет крепление на целых полдюйма. Если Кларк не сможет дышать, швы будут совсем не нужны. Пока Альфред заканчивает, Кларк еще несколько раз теряет сознание, снова приходит в себя, кричит, срывая голос, и с этим ничего нельзя сделать, только прижимать его к кровати и уговаривать потерпеть еще немного, продержаться, а потом обязательно станет легче.  
На губах высыхает чужая кровь, Брюс рефлекторно облизывается.  
Он чудовищно устал, но не чувствует этого. Не чувствует, расстегивая негнущимися пальцами фиксаторы. Поднимая Кларка на руки, чтобы сменить окровавленные простыни и наложить повязку, не ощущает всех его двухсот фунтов веса. Не замечает, как сильно вымотался, когда помогает Альфреду убирать инструменты и ставить капельницу, сдвигает на место столы.  
И лишь когда все заканчивается, а Альфред наливает себе воды и что-то капает в стакан, Брюс тихо отходит к короткому коридорчику перед лестницей. Немилосердно тянет в груди слева, боль отдает в плечо, он не замечает, что шатается.  
Прислоняется спиной к стене и сползает по ней, согнув одну ногу и вытянув другую поперек прохода. Кладет левую руку на колено, потому что так легче дышать, и бессмысленно пялится в одну точку на сером камне напротив.

***

Брюс опустил руку, нащупывая рядом с собой каменное крошево, выбитое лазерным лучом из потолка, сжал в горсти, так, что камешки впились в обожженную ладонь, и позволил им медленно просыпаться сквозь пальцы.  
\- Мастер Уэйн. Мастер Уэйн! Брюс!  
Не случилось. Он справился. Второго костюма не будет.  
\- Я здесь. - Брюс заставил себя оторвать взгляд от стены и ответить встревоженному Альфреду, стоящему рядом со стаканом воды в руке и окликающему его уже просто по имени, но не решающемуся пока тормошить. – Все в порядке.  
Альфред явно добавил что-то в воду, то ли успокоительное, то ли какие-то сердечные капли, хотя у Брюса нет никаких проблем с сердцем. Всего лишь нервное напряжение, резко схлынувшее, и боль в руке была вовсе не отголоском сердечного приступа, а недавним вывихом, растревоженным ударом плафона. Тем не менее Брюс выпил. Вреда в любом случае не причинит.  
\- Веселая ночка, а, Альфред?  
Упершись кулаком в пол, Брюс поднялся на ноги и улыбнулся:  
\- Спасибо тебе. Что бы я без тебя делал?  
\- Втрое больше глупостей, мастер Брюс. Как и всегда. Не забудьте умыться перед сном.  
Альфред улыбнулся в ответ со скупой гордостью и почти отеческой теплотой и вышел.  
Брюс вернулся в палату, прислушался – кардиомонитор пищал тихо и размеренно. Лицо Кларка под кислородной маской казалось уже не синюшным, просто очень бледным.  
\- Черта с два я позволю тебе сдохнуть, - пообещал Брюс и отправился смывать с себя кровь.

***

Кларк терпеть не мог лежать вот так, на спине, с вытянутыми поверх одеяла руками. Ужасно хотелось перевернуться на бок, но он вовремя вспомнил, что по какой-то причине нельзя делать резких движений. Память возвращалась медленно, словно кто-то проявлял ее, как фотопленку – кадр за кадром. Сперва нечеткие, черно-белые, воспоминания постепенно приобретали цвета и резкость.  
Точно, рана. Поэтому ему нельзя перевернуться. Стоило вспомнить об этом, как она тут же дала о себе знать.  
\- Позвольте…  
С лица убрали неприятно давящий кусок пластика – кислородную маску, и Кларк смог наконец нормально открыть глаза и осмотреться. Он находился все в той же комнате или палате – точно назвать странное помещение в форме неравностороннего многоугольника с отсутствующей стеной слева не получалось. Обстановка говорила о том, что это больница, но в больницах не должно было быть стен из необработанного камня. И потолка – слишком высокого, почти неразличимого. Лампы, висящие где-то посередине между потолком и полом, не горели, а приглушенный свет шел от обшитого металлическими листами стола, на котором стоял обычный прикроватный светильник.  
Где-то вдалеке слышался ровный шум падающей воды и гуляющего под каменными сводами воздуха, гудели приборы. Придвинутый вплотную к кровати кардиомонитор противно пищал, тянущиеся от него провода ныряли под бинты на груди Кларка.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Кент?  
Немолодой мужчина, снявший с него маску, не походил на врача как минимум одеждой, больше уместной на светском рауте, чем в больничной палате.  
\- Как будто наглотался морских ежей, и они застряли по пути к желудку, - честно признался Кларк. Внятная речь давалась с трудом, горло саднило, и вместо привычных звуков получалось хриплое сипение, но, главное, получалось, потому что ему нужно было спросить: – Марта Кент, с ней все в порядке?  
Мужчина мог вовсе не знать, кто это, мог не знать, что с ней, но Кларк не задумывался об этом. Он хотел убедиться, что Бэтмен сумел выполнить обещание и спасти его мать. Кларк как будто слышал ее, перед похоронами, но воспоминания эти были такими зыбкими, что вполне могли оказаться ненастоящими, а ему нужно было знать наверняка.  
\- Миссис Кент жива, здорова и в безопасности.  
Он почувствовал почти физическое облегчение, даже дышать стало как будто немного проще. Главное – с мамой все хорошо. Все прочее казалось не таким уж важным. Мужчина не уходил, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Кларк переведет дыхание и задаст следующий вопрос:  
– Кто вы? Врач?  
\- Если в этом возникает необходимость, сэр. - Мужчина скупо улыбнулся. – Меня зовут Альфред Пенниуорт, я служу дворецким в семье Уэйнов. В настоящий момент мастер Уэйн занят, но я сообщу ему, что вы очнулись, как только он освободится. До тех пор, если вам что-нибудь нужно, вы можете сообщить мне, я постараюсь вам помочь.  
Ему хотелось спросить еще о многом, но гораздо сильнее хотелось пить. И спать. Альфред не стал поднимать его, предупредив, что двигаться сейчас Кларку в принципе не стоит, и разведенный водой гранатовый сок принес в стакане с крышкой и соломинкой. И подержал на нужной высоте, чтобы Кларк мог пить, просто повернув голову.  
Неприятно царапнувшее ощущение не удалось распознать, его затерла какая-то нечеловеческая усталость. Возможно, причиной был отвыкший от чего-либо, кроме воды с глюкозой, желудок. Хотя с чего бы ему бунтовать против сока, Кларк не знал и не хотел сейчас разбираться. Он собирался выяснить, где находится и сколько времени пролежал без сознания, но не успел: глаза закрылись сами собой, впервые за последние… неизвестно сколько дней он просто заснул.

***

Проблемы с идентификацией ощущений решились к утру. Условно Кларк решил, что будет считать это утром, потому что проснулся: точно определить время суток не представлялось возможным.  
Несколько пробных движений убедили его, что ему не мерещится. Он действительно не мог встать, не мог переключиться на рентгеновское зрение, сконцентрироваться не получалось, а слух… ему не с чем было сравнить, как там в норме у людей, Кларк не знал. Возможно, и не фокусируясь, он всегда слышал лучше, чем они, но сейчас казался себе самому ослепшим и оглохшим. Попытка даже не встать – хотя бы приподняться – привела к тому, что несколько минут перед глазами плясали красно-черные пятна и кружилась голова.  
Всю сознательную жизнь Кларк учился и привыкал сдерживаться. Родители твердили, что он должен скрывать свои способности, – он верил. Не сжимать руку в полную силу. Не прислушиваться к разговорам, его не касающимся. Концентрироваться, чтобы видеть людей и предметы, а не их внутренности послойно. Быть обычным, зная, что в любой момент можно воспользоваться сверхчеловеческими силами, казалось невероятно сложной задачей.  
Мгновения слабости, вызванной атмосферой криптонского корабля, атмосферой его родной планеты, не продлились долго. Но ощущение бессильной ярости и собственной никчемности оказалось настолько отвратительным, что память постаралась стереть эти минуты, как страшный сон. Убедить себя забыть о произошедшем получилось удивительно легко. Еще проще оказалось не думать о том, что в некоторые моменты даже он бывает уязвимым, когда мир узнал о Супермене и необходимость скрываться практически отпала. Кларк и не думал, пока вновь не наступил на те же грабли во время драки с Бэтменом.  
И вот теперь снова.  
Только на этот раз все, похоже, было гораздо серьезнее.  
Раздражающе пищал над ухом монитор, простыня под поясницей сбилась комом и очень мешала жить, одеяло, которым его укрыли, стало вдруг слишком теплым. Хотелось немедленно отключить, поправить и раскрыться. И почистить зубы. Потянувшись к одеялу, Кларк обнаружил, что левая рука все еще привязана ремнями к откидному борту странной высокой кровати, а в покрытом синяками и следами уколов сгибе локтя торчит светящаяся синим игла. От ее вида начало мутить, а еще Кларк внезапно осознал, что ему очень нужно встать и разыскать в этой странной не-палате туалет. И чем дальше, тем актуальнее становилась эта необходимость.  
Ситуация казалась до смешного абсурдной. Сверхчеловек! Супермен! Самое сильное и опасное существо на планете! Последний раз он сталкивался с этой проблемой года в полтора, и вряд ли с ним могло случиться что-то более унизительное.  
Через минуту Кларк услышал шаги и понял, насколько сильно ошибался.  
\- Для вернувшегося с того света выглядишь ты неплохо, - констатировал Уэйн, остановившись в двух шагах от кровати и беззастенчиво рассматривая его. – Думаю, капельницу можно убрать.  
Как реагировать на такое заявление и вообще как, что и о чем говорить, Кларк не знал, поэтому молча наблюдал, как Брюс расстегивает ремни, вытягивает иглу и наклеивает пластырь на место укола.  
\- Альфред сказал, ты очнулся шесть часов назад и почти сразу уснул. Что-нибудь беспокоит?  
В данный момент Кларка беспокоило практически все, особенно мочевой пузырь, но сказать об этом просто язык не поворачивался. Уэйн как-то неуловимо изменился в лице.  
\- Что последнее ты помнишь?  
С ответом на этот вопрос затруднений не возникало. Еще не совсем рассеялся туман в голове, и подробности ускользали, но основные события полностью восстановились в памяти.  
\- Операцию помню. Ты сказал, что из-за криптонита рана сама не заживает и надо наложить швы. Это, - Кларк кивком указал на покрытые синяками руки, - тоже из-за него? Как долго я…  
\- Четвертые сутки, - не дал договорить Уэйн. – Ты быстро пришел в себя.  
У Кларка было другое мнение на этот счет, сейчас абсолютно несущественное. Он сомневался, что смог бы сам дотянуться через грудь до ремней, но, раз его отстегнули, собирался хоть попытаться встать. Альфред предупреждал, что нельзя двигаться, но если этого не сделать…  
Схватившись за бортики, Кларк попробовал подтянуться. Ему удалось поднять голову аж дюймов на пять - чтобы тут же рухнуть обратно и стукнуться затылком, едва не прикусив язык и хватая воздух ртом. Провода кардиомонитора, о которых он совершенно забыл, сдвинули край повязки, открыв покрасневшую воспаленную кожу вокруг шва.  
\- Далеко собрался?  
Насмешку, послышавшуюся в голосе Уэйна, он предпочел не заметить. Собираясь с силами для следующей попытки, процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- В уборную.  
\- Не глупи. Швы разойдутся, и ты снова потеряешь сознание раньше, чем сможешь подняться, ты же это понимаешь.  
Кларк понимал – уже понимал, чувствовал, но альтернатива казалась много хуже очередного обморока. Уэйн обошел кровать, скрипнул дверцей шкафа, зашуршал полиэтиленом и вернулся с пластиковой емкостью. Откинул сползшее до пупка одеяло, и Кларк осознал, что все это время, оказывается, валялся тут обнаженным. И, очевидно, если бы сумел встать, до туалета вынужден был бы идти в таком же виде, потому что рук, чтобы держаться за стену и прикрывать одеялом пах, точно не хватило бы.  
Он понятия не имел, сколько там в нем оставалось крови из положенных пяти-шести литров, но сейчас ему казалось, что вся она сосредоточилась в верхней половине туловища. По ощущениям, лицо, уши и шея будто вспыхнули. Пластик холодил кожу, Уэйн отошел к лестнице и повернулся спиной. Спасибо хоть не сказал ничего – Кларк и так сгорал от мучительного стыда и отворачивался, не зная, куда деть глаза.  
И потом Брюс тоже смолчал, как ни в чем не бывало вымыл руки, намочил чистое полотенце. Кларк не сомневался, что даже в тусклом свете настольной лампы Уэйн прекрасно видел, что с ним происходит. И слепой бы заметил – казалось, что щеки пылали, даже удивительно, что влажная ткань не зашипела, когда Брюс провел полотенцем по его лицу и шее. Оттянул повязку, пробираясь пальцами под бинты, открепил датчики; было больно, но Кларк практически не обратил внимания на дискомфорт. Истошно заверещавший кардиомонитор заткнулся только после щелчка кнопки питания.  
Все это время лицо Уэйна не выражало абсолютно ничего – спокойный прямой взгляд, ни жалости, ни насмешки, ни брезгливости, ни намека на издевку. Ничего, что позволило бы уцепиться и свалить на его плечи ответственность за собственную уязвленную гордость.  
\- Немного заживет, и можно будет в душ, а пока что придется так.  
«Так» на деле выразилось в том, что на шее Брюс не остановился. Аккуратно, не задевая бинты, обтер грудь, сильнее и жестче – живот и руки, отошел к раковине, чтобы еще раз намочить ткань. Кларк стиснул зубы и зажмурился, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю вместе с кроватью, и старательно гнал от себя мысль, что вообще-то прикосновение махрового полотенца к коже оказалось приятным, особенно если вспомнить, что мылся он невесть когда.  
Надо было только не думать, что Уэйн наверняка делал это не в первый раз. Или Альфред делал - не важно, если бы нет, Кларк был бы весь изгваздан в собственной крови, и то, что все предыдущие разы он провалялся без сознания, не отменяло этого факта. И нисколько не помогало, когда полотенце, снова почти горячее, коснулось паха. И бедер. И промежности. И вокруг члена обернулось, наглая банная принадлежность.  
Кларк старательно твердил про себя «полотенце» - как будто это оно само, своей волей, ползало по его телу, без участия человеческих, прекрасно чувствовавшихся даже через ткань, рук. Иначе было бы совсем… совсем… Что «совсем», он так и не смог решить. Стыдно? Унизительно? Он не мог поспорить с тем, что это необходимо и – никуда не деться, как ни старайся – приятно.  
Казалось, это все длилось безумно долго, хотя на самом деле гигиенические процедуры едва ли заняли пару минут.  
\- Кларк? Ты еще здесь?  
Он с удовольствием очутился бы где-нибудь в другом месте. И с еще большим удовольствием сообщил бы об этом Уэйну, наверняка видевшему, что Кларк в сознании, хотя и очень смущенном, но язык не поворачивался. Брюс вытащил его в буквальном смысле слова из могилы, каким-то образом догадался и спас, когда никакой надежды выбраться самостоятельно не осталось. Ухаживал теперь, хотя не должен был. Поступить как последняя сволочь и вместо благодарности ляпнуть то, что просилось на язык? Кларк никогда не позволял себе подобное поведение и надеялся, что никогда не позволит.  
\- Да, - голос сорвался, и получилось невнятное сипение. Кларк прокашлялся, заставил себя открыть глаза и взглянуть уже в лицо Уэйну – такому же спокойному, как и две минуты назад - и повторил громче: - Да. Брюс?  
Тот замер – с рукой на одеяле, не закончив движения, – и вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
\- Спасибо. Что вытащил. И что… в общем, спасибо.  
Уэйн коротко кивнул. Встряхнул одеяло, снова укрывая Кларка до пояса.  
\- Закрой глаза. Включу ненадолго излучатели, и, если будет нормально, попробуем тебя покормить. 


	7. Глава 6

И все-таки Кларк не понимал, зачем Уэйн это делал. Зная, кто такой Бэтмен, кто такой Брюс Уэйн, он ожидал чего угодно, только не этого. Не того, что успешный бизнесмен, самозваный борец с преступностью, почти аристократ и зачастую судья и палач Готэма – все в одном лице - станет возиться с ним сам. Собственноручно менять повязки, кормить с ложечки, потому что малейшее напряжение мышц тут же оборачивалось для Кларка болью, тошнотой и слабостью. Уэйн мог бы поручить уход Альфреду, в конце концов, но нет. Сам держал Кларка на руках, пока дворецкий менял простыни на кровати, и укладывал его обратно. Потом Альфред уходил, а Брюс брался за полотенце.  
В положении лежачего больного хватало гораздо более неловких моментов, но ни на второй, ни на третий, ни на десятый раз этот процесс менее смущающим не стал. И дело было даже не в том, что вместо одежды у Кларка оставалось только одеяло - своего тела он не стеснялся. А вот осознание собственной беспомощности и зависимости от чужой воли выбивало из колеи намного сильнее, чем он ожидал, и рождало тайные мечты о трусах. Хоть каком-нибудь белье - Кларк понимал, что это глупо, потому что какая, в сущности, разница, есть на нем трусы или нет? И неудобно, потому что несколько раз в сутки, в дополнение ко всему прочему, его еще раздевали бы и одевали.  
Разумные доводы не действовали. Символом уязвимости Супермена стало отсутствие на бедрах несчастного клочка ткани. Кларк скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем сознался в этом вслух или попросил, и все равно всякий раз краснел и мечтал прикрыться.  
Уэйн, казалось, плевать хотел на его смущение. Неловкое, с точки зрения Кларка, молчание он либо не замечал, либо просто-напросто игнорировал - понять что-то по выражению его лица оказалось невозможно, потому что выражение это было одно на все случаи. Ровное, серьезное, спокойное – никакое. Иногда с вопросительным оттенком, но не более, а считать какие-то другие показатели, как сделал бы это раньше, Кларк не мог.  
Это тоже бесило и тревожило – не возвращающиеся, несмотря на терапевтические дозы ультрафиолетового излучения, способности. Излучатели включали каждый день, сперва на пару минут, учитывая первый неудачный опыт, потом все чаще и дольше, но видимого результата это не давало. Во всяком случае, Кларку так казалось.  
Поначалу его постоянно клонило в сон, хотя обмороки прекратились вместе с попытками шевелиться больше необходимого. Кровоподтеки, оставленные ремнями, сходили медленно, следы от игл в сгибах локтей и вовсе не собирались пока исчезать – ему продолжали колоть что-то, Кларк не интересовался, что именно и зачем, а Уэйн не говорил.  
Не раскрывал он и мотивов, побудивших его принести Супермена в пещеру под своим особняком, вместо того чтобы отправить, к примеру, в больницу. Кларк хорошо помнил, как озвучил щедро сдобренные истерикой догадки на этот счет. И ответ Брюса тоже не забыл. Повторять не хотелось.  
Они с Уэйном не были друзьями, не были уже и врагами, и как себя вести в его присутствии, нужно ли о чем-то говорить, если тот говорил только по делу и очень мало, Кларк решительно не понимал. Придя в себя после операции, первую неделю он практически все время спал и не слишком беспокоился по этому поводу, но чем дальше, тем острее вставал вопрос общения с хозяином дома, невольным гостем которого он оказался.  
Выяснилось, что посреди толпы показать журналистское удостоверение и засыпать прижатого к стенке собеседника кучей неудобных, провокационных и откровенно агрессивно сформулированных вопросов намного легче, чем с глазу на глаз спросить у того же человека, кем, собственно, он считает недавнего врага, и за каким чертом делает все то, что делает. С Альфредом, с которым Кларка ничего, по сути, не связывало, было гораздо проще.  
Зачастую именно он, а не Брюс, оказывался рядом, когда Кларк просыпался. Альфред вежливо желал доброго утра (дня, вечера, ночи – по этим приветствиям он привык судить о времени суток) и осведомлялся, как Кларк себя чувствует. Всегда предупредительно спрашивал, может ли он чем-то помочь. Именно он рассказал, правда, не вдаваясь в подробности, где именно Кларк находится, сколько в действительности провалялся в отключке и что в эти ошеломляюще долгие почти два месяца происходило в мире. Эти цифры все еще не вполне укладывались в голове.  
\- Я сообщу мастеру Уэйну, что вы проснулись, сэр. Он вскоре освободится.  
Эта фраза тоже являлась стандартной, и обычно Кларк лишь кивал, обозначая, что услышал и принял к сведению, максимум – благодарил. Но с чего-то надо было начинать диалог, дворецкий же в целом выглядел куда более дружелюбно и открыто, чем Уэйн. И, ради разнообразия, сегодня Кларку не хотелось, едва проснувшись, снова закрыть глаза и поспать еще.  
\- Скажите, мистер Пенниуорт…  
\- Альфред, сэр, если вы не возражаете. Так будет удобнее.  
\- Хорошо, Альфред. Мистер Уэйн сообщил кому-нибудь о том, что я жив и нахожусь здесь?  
\- Насколько мне известно, нет, сэр.  
\- Почему?  
\- Полагаю, сэр, он счел, что так будет безопаснее.  
«Значит, все-таки враги. Но тогда зачем…»  
\- Безопаснее для мира?  
Вопрос прозвучал резче, чем ему хотелось бы, но Альфред и бровью не повел.  
\- В первую очередь для вас и тех, кто вам дорог. Если я не ошибаюсь, Лекс Лютор спровоцировал вас на бой с Бэтменом, угрожая жизни вашей матери. И нашел вас, покусившись на жизнь мисс Лейн. Но он действовал не один. Те, кто желал смерти Супермена, все еще на свободе. Пока они считают, что добились желаемого, вашим близким нечего опасаться.   
\- То есть ничего не закончилось? – Кларк знал, что правительство Соединенных Штатов с удовольствием взяло бы его под контроль, выставило свои рамки и условия, да и другие правительства наверняка не отказались бы вписать Супермена в ряды регулярной армии, но чтобы убить – об этом он не думал. Зачем? Он никогда никому не угрожал, ничего не требовал от землян, только пытался помочь им и не собирался становиться оружием в руках политиков. - Кроме Лютора и Бэтмена, нашлись и другие желающие?  
\- Кто вам сказал, что мастер Уэйн хотел вас убить?  
\- Простите, Альфред, но он почти сделал это…  
\- Почти, мистер Кент. И это не значит, что ему хотелось.  
\- Было очень похоже на то.  
\- Извините за прямоту, сэр, но вы во время конфликта с генералом Зодом разнесли по камешку половину Метрополиса. В том числе здание «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис». Многие сотрудники не успели выбраться наружу. Согласитесь, это весомая причина, чтобы считать вас потенциально опасным.  
\- Я не хотел этого делать, только защитить Землю от Зода…  
\- И мастер Уэйн тоже не хотел. Бэтмен – не маньяк-убийца, как многие полагают, мистер Кент, точно так же, как Супермен – не бог и не дьявол. Они лишь пытаются защитить тех, кто сам не может защититься. Это неблагодарный труд. Многие решения принимать совсем не так просто, многие действия впоследствии вызывают сожаления. Вы ведь тоже убили бы его, если бы потребовалось.  
По правде говоря, меньше всего в последнее время Кларк чувствовал себя богом. Мысли о собственной исключительности, раньше время от времени приходившие ему в голову, как ветром сдуло, стоило только осознать, что теперь он не всегда мог эту голову поднять. Это здорово прочищало мозги. Он действительно не думал о последствиях – даже неизбежных, не то что о возможных. Лоис не раз твердила ему это, но он не желал слышать.  
Зато о последствиях подумал человек. В том числе о тех, которые его совершенно не должны были волновать.  
\- Что-нибудь еще, мистер Кент? – прервал затянувшееся молчание Альфред.  
\- Что это за синие иглы, которые вы использовали на мне? – ляпнул Кларк первое, что пришло на ум, лишь бы закончить разговор на любой другой теме.  
\- Это минерал, по составу практически идентичный криптониту. Мастер Уэйн обнаружил, что он блокирует ваши способности, но не оказывает токсического воздействия на организм.  
\- Да, в бой надо брать тяжелую артиллерию, но кое-что оставить про запас?  
Кларк не заметил странного взгляда, брошенного на него Альфредом, и на краткую паузу тоже не обратил внимания.  
\- Тогда мастер Уэйн еще не знал о нем. Но разыскал, когда понял, что без хирургического вмешательства ваша рана не заживает, а обычными инструментами операцию провести невозможно. Этот вид криптонита и еще несколько неизученных образцов хранились в лабораториях «ЛексКорп».  
\- Хранились?  
\- Именно, мистер Кент. Хранились. Вероятно, из-за этого минерала ваши способности пока не восстанавливаются. Как только закончится курс инъекций, дело пойдет быстрее.  
Бэтмен превзошел Супермена благородством… или же дал понять, что в любом случае сможет его убить? Но зачем тогда спас?

***

Кларк так и не решил, прояснил разговор с Альфредом ситуацию или еще сильнее запутал, но с этого дня начал присматриваться к Уэйну внимательнее. Если Брюс и знал об этом разговоре – Кларк практически не сомневался, что дворецкий обо всем рассказал, – то ничем этого не показывал. Все так же, без лишних слов, не меняясь в лице, делал все необходимое и ни разу не упомянул их прежние разногласия, как будто давно закрыл для себя эту тему. И не было похоже на то, чтобы жалкое состояние Супермена вызывало у него какие-то положительные эмоции. Злорадство, насмешка, удовлетворение – их либо не было, либо Кларк окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.  
И все же разница была.  
Кларк не сразу обратил на нее внимание. Понадобилось несколько дней наблюдений и сопоставлений с нечеткими воспоминаниями из того времени, когда он приходил в себя лишь на пару минут, чтобы увидеть это. Заботу. Неявная, не всегда заметная, она совершенно не выглядела как взятые на себя неприятные обязательства.  
Если хорошенько подумать, выходило, что Брюса ни разу не пришлось ни о чем просить. Принести воды, поправить сбившиеся бинты или постель; поднять верхнюю часть кровати, хотя бы ненадолго, когда видеть перед собой только потолок и кусок комнаты осточертевало до зубовного скрежета; опустить, когда начинала кружиться голова и комната плыла перед глазами, – все это для Кларка делали раньше, чем ему пришлось бы уступить глупой гордости и сказать вслух. Кларк стал засыпать и просыпаться в разное время суток – лампа переместилась ближе к кровати, так, чтобы он без труда дотягивался до выключателя. Постепенно восстанавливался объем крови, ему стало жарко постоянно лежать под одеялом – температура воздуха уменьшилась до комфортной. Даже с полотенцем Уэйн подходил тогда, когда Кларк и сам понимал, что не помешает.  
Так мог действовать только человек, прекрасно знавший, каково это – вот так валяться. И не желавший на самом деле унизить – всего лишь помочь, зная, что просить о помощи его не станут.  
И этому человеку Супермен предлагал не отзываться на сигнал прожектора, поставленного с единственной целью: чтобы те, кто все-таки рискнeт, сумели обратиться к Бэтмену за защитой. Теперь Кларк понимал, насколько мало было шансов, что Брюс испугается его угроз и в действительно прекратит делать то, что считал нужным. Даже если бы он не достал криптонит. Уэйн попросту… не боялся его. Ни тогда, ни сейчас, ни в будущем – не боялся, что Кларк вернет себе способности и отыграется, что может убить, едва толкнув, будто знал, что он так не поступит. Xотя и считал потенциально опасным для всего живого на Земле.  
Ключевым являлось слово «потенциально». Одно то, что Брюс принес его сюда, - в «логово» своего альтер эго, наводившего ужас на Готэм - чтобы защитить, говорило о многом.  
А еще он не скрывался.  
По крайней мере, уходя в ночь, то и дело заглядывал в «палату» прямо в костюме, и Альфред как-то обмолвился, что последние два месяца под крылом летучей мыши Готэма находился еще один город. Не так явно, не так жестко и жестоко, как Кларк привык наблюдать, но в подшивке «Дэйли Плэнет», снова без просьб оказавшейся однажды утром рядом с настольной лампой, обнаружилась статья за подписью очень хорошо знакомого автора. Которого неизвестный доброжелатель вывел на крупную ячейку террористической организации, угнездившуюся в Метрополисе.  
По счастливому стечению обстоятельств всю группу взяли именно в то время, когда один из ее лидеров беседовал с известной журналисткой. И был, с ее слов, чем-то крайне встревожен. Статья вышла совсем недавно, и, сопоставив даты с ночными отлучками Уэйна, Кларк не сомневался, что - вернее, кто - встревожил террориста, давшего интервью Лоис Лейн.

***

\- Ты следишь за ней.  
Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться, о ком говорил Кларк, да еще и таким тоном, словно обвинял Бэтмена во всех смертных грехах разом. Он, в конце концов, сам принес ему газеты и ждал чего-то подобного.  
\- Присматриваю. - Брюс не стал делать вид, что не понял сути претензии. Ночь в городе выдалась насыщенной, он устал и ходить вокруг да около не собирался, спросил в лоб: – Чем ты недоволен? У мисс Лейн есть удивительное свойство раскапывать канаву поглубже и пытаться в ней утонуть. Идеальная женщина для героя.  
\- Она не моя женщина.  
\- Нет?  
Вообще, Брюс не особо беспокоился о том, какие отношения связывают Кларка с неуемной журналисткой. Она кинулась защищать его от Бэтмена. Она присутствовала на похоронах – настоящих похоронах – и явно горевала о его смерти. Хотя с тех пор ни разу не появилась в Смолвиле, и это не очень-то походило на безутешную скорбь. Все это было неважно, значение имело только предупреждение из его видения. Галлюцинация или нет, Брюс не мог себе позволить небрежность. Будь Кларк и Лоис хоть злейшими врагами, ее все равно нельзя было оставлять без присмотра, пока не станет ясно, что за «ключ» имел в виду ночной визитер, будто бы лично знавший и Брюса, и Бэтмена. Или пока Брюс окончательно не убедится, что ему померещилось.  
Но Кларк выглядел так, будто сболтнул лишнего и теперь раздумывал, стоит ли говорить что-то еще.  
\- Думаю, что… уже нет.  
«Решился все-таки. Прогресс».  
Именно решился, хотя Брюс практически не сомневался, что ему предложат не соваться не в свое дело.  
\- Она ведь считает меня мертвым.  
Последнее серьезное увлечение Брюса сама пыталась его убить, а до этого обокрасть, так что он мог бы сказать Кларку, что ему еще повезло, но смолчал: тот явно не договорил и смотрел в сторону, то ли задумавшись, то ли споря с самим собой. Брюс мог бы узнать подробности их отношений в любом случае, но этого уж точно не собирался говорить.  
Молчание затягивалось.  
\- Ты знаешь, зачем это нужно, Кларк.  
«Потому, что самолет не взлетает мгновенно, и у меня нет возможности постоянно ходить за мисс Лейн и следить, не вляпалась ли она куда-нибудь по уши, у меня полно других дел. А ты не в состоянии встать с кровати, чтобы рвануть ей на выручку, если это произойдет».  
Без Супермена Лоис, на его взгляд, стала вести себя гораздо осмотрительнее. И она все еще оставалась журналисткой. Это значило, что сболтнуть лишнее она могла бы просто так, потому что действительно считала свободу слова свободой говорить обо всем.  
\- Знаю, да. Спасибо, что позаботился и об этом, но… Это ведь так удобно – когда есть уверенность, что всегда придут на выручку, где бы и что бы ни случилось. Нет необходимости думать о том, что журналистская аккредитация имеет какие-то рамки.  
Брюс был уверен, что эти рассуждения вслух – на признание или жалобу не очень-то смахивало – предназначены вовсе не для его ушей. И с чего бы Кларку рассказывать о проблемах в личной жизни чужому человеку? Синдром попутчика сработал, не иначе.  
\- Да и, - он тряхнул головой, посмотрел на Брюса, криво усмехаясь, - с работы возвращаться не в пустую квартиру – это тоже удобно. Есть с кем обсудить начальника и его идиотские требования не писать про Бэтмена, а писать про футбол. Лоис - прекрасная женщина, но, думаю, давно уже не моя.  
Как реагировать на это, Брюс не представлял. Сказывался круг общения: ни в светском обществе, ни на работе никому бы не пришло в голову обсуждать с ним личные вопросы. Закадычных друзей тоже не водилось – хватало Альфреда и тех подчиненных, отношения с которыми самым краешком вышли за деловые рамки, в остальном Брюс был вполне самодостаточен.  
\- Я… иногда, кажется, слышал маму. Там, на кладбище. Лоис ведь не приходила? Ты должен знать, раз следил за ней.  
\- Нет. - Он не видел смысла лгать, и, помедлив, добавил: - Мне жаль.  
Если человек из видения говорил об этом, он явно обратился не по адресу. Ему следовало бы явиться какому-нибудь семейному психологу. Но Кларк не выглядел ни расстроенным, как можно было бы ожидать, ни обозлившимся, как в кошмаре. Скорее, казался задумчивым. Если то ли приснившийся Брюсу, то ли напророченный апокалипсис вызвало… вот это, то дела на планете шли совсем дерьмово.  
Брюс очень надеялся, что кошмар останется просто кошмаром, никак не связанным с возможным будущим.  
Градус неловкости стремительно повышался, но если в любой другой ситуации игнорирование было идеальным решением, то сейчас Брюс попросту не знал, что с этим делать. Оставить как есть? Что-то сказать? Вообще уйти, пусть Кларк разгребет бардак в своей голове самостоятельно? А если видение окажется правдивым и все это приведет к катастрофе планетарного масштаба? А если сам Брюс просто слишком сильно устал тогда, надышался чем-нибудь, что сказалось на работе мозга, и тот выдал полный бред, скомбинировав его из актуальных тревог и страхов?  
«Черт бы побрал всех мета-людей разом!»  
Проклиная себя и неизбежные проблемы, которые последуют, если Кларк согласится, Брюс предложил единственное, что приходило в голову:  
\- Хочешь, чтобы она узнала сейчас?  
\- Что?.. Нет. - Секундное сомнение, отразившееся на лице Кларка, сменилось решимостью и спокойствием человека, давно уже понимавшего, к чему все идет, и не мешавшего ему идти именно туда – под откос. – Нет. Так даже лучше. Нас давно связывала только дружба и, не знаю, привычка, наверное. Моя смерть просто расставила все по местам. У нее ведь все хорошо?  
Уже прикидывавший, как будет совмещать патрулирование в городе, работу и охрану Лоис Лейн, Брюс мысленно выдохнул.  
\- Ты же читал статью. - Он махнул рукой на раскрытую на нужной странице подшивку на столе. – С ней все в порядке. С миссис Кент тоже.  
\- Благодаря тебе. - Кларк не спрашивал – утверждал, точно представляя, о чем говорит. – Благодаря… Бэтмену. Спасибо. Это важно для меня.  
\- Я бы сделал это в любом случае.  
Благодарности Бэтмену слышать доводилось нечасто. Гораздо реже – от тех, кто знал и Брюса Уэйна. Брюс не ждал, что Кларк поймет его мотивы, не собирался объяснять, почему действует так, а не иначе. Слишком правильным - картинно-правильным - для этого казался Супермен. Но то, что, придя немного в себя, Кларк не стал снова сыпать обвинениями, было не так уж плохо. Еще бы понимать, как отвечать на такие благодарности.  
\- Я хотел спросить: как ты узнал, что я жив?  
\- Я не знал, - Брюс покачал головой. – Предположил. Сопоставил факты и подумал, что ты так просто не сдашься.  
\- А могила?  
\- Выглядит нетронутой. Надеюсь, никому больше не придет в голову ее раскопать. В любом случае, искать там Супермена не станут.  
\- Я читал про вторые похороны, - кивнул Кларк. – Идиотизм.  
Хоть в чем-то они с Кларком совпали во мнениях. Неожиданный поворот и вместе с тем обнадеживающий. Брюс не задумывался о том, что предпримет, когда Кларк очнется, о чем с ним разговаривать и надо ли разговаривать вообще. Он с удовольствием бы молча привел Кларка в порядок, а дальше пусть как-нибудь сам, и это отсутствие планов, по словам Альфреда, совершенно на него не походило. Брюс соглашался с ним, но внятно ответить на вопрос, что делать с Суперменом, не мог даже сам себе. Как не мог оставить его в гробу, не удостоверившись, что Кларк действительно мертв. Кое-какие смутные идеи, впрочем, начинали зарождаться, но все очень сильно зависело от того, окажутся ли успешными поиски Дианы. От нее по-прежнему не было вестей. Это начинало понемногу тревожить, хоть пока еще не волновало всерьез.  
Попробовать использовать выпавшую возможность и познакомиться с Кларком Кентом поближе? Убедиться лично, что его опасения беспочвенны – или же получить подтверждение пугающим догадкам. Не важно: и то, и другое могло оказаться равно полезным.  
Пока Брюс раздумывал над этим, Кларк, видимо, счел, что разговор окончен.  
\- Я, наверное, отвлек тебя?.. Просто зачитался, не нужно…  
Он на самом деле отвлек – вернувшись из города, Брюс намеревался принять душ и, возможно, поспать, но услышал, что в полчетвертого утра отчего-то не спит Кларк, и заглянул проверить, все ли у него в порядке. Теперь же Брюс чувствовал, что с последним пунктом плана погорячился. Уснуть сейчас ему совершенно точно не удалось бы.  
К тому же Кларк лгал. Он не зачитался, он ждал его, чтобы задать этот вопрос про Лоис. И, возможно, зачем-то еще, о чем пока умалчивал.  
\- Нужно, - Брюс не стал слушать, какие бессмысленные аргументы он придумает, – как минимум повязку тебе сменить. Раз не спишь, не будем ждать утра. Только в душ загляну.  
Обычно Брюс не сообщал, что собирался делать, если это не касалось Кларка напрямую.  
\- Я тебя здесь подожду.  
Обычно Кларк не комментировал его намерения, даже те, которые касались непосредственно его самого. Шутка была стара как мир и так же избита, но, идя по коридору к ближайшей ванной комнате, Брюс почти улыбнулся.  
Куда бы он мог деться. Конечно, подождет. 


	8. Глава 7

Чтобы быстро ополоснуться, смыть с себя пот и переодеться, не потребовалось много времени. Брюсу хватило десяти минут, три из них он просто стоял, резко переключая регулятор температуры, – давняя привычка, помогающая, если хотелось освежить голову. Мыться он мог и в ледяной воде.  
Кларк постепенно приходил в себя, и хотя до того момента, как он полностью оправится, было еще очень далеко, подумать об этом следовало уже сейчас. Такое лазерное летающее шило не утаишь ни в одном мешке. Проблема заключалась в том, что Брюс не знал, стоит ли утаивать. Поиски правительственной гниды продвигались медленно, что не удивляло: решив, что цель достигнута, та больше ничем себя не выдавала. Но у людей оставался криптонский корабль, пусть и сильно поврежденный, и, возможно, оставался еще и криптонит – никто не мог сказать точно, какое количество минерала попало на Землю, сколько уже выловлено из океана и где он находится.  
Вдобавок Брюс не отказался бы понять, почему его это беспокоит, и решить, стоит ли делиться своими опасениями с самим Кларком. В любом случае недавно он уже крупно облажался и теперь собирался убедиться, что обладает полной информацией, и хорошенько ее взвесить, прежде чем что-то предпринять.  
Включив стерилизатор в душевой кабине, Брюс вернулся в медблок. Повязку и в самом деле нужно было сменить.  
Кларк ждал – с видом человека, пытающегося смириться с неизбежным. По всей видимости, у него не слишком хорошо получалось. Даже без лазерного зрения его косые неприязненные взгляды едва не прожигали спину, Брюса так и подмывало спросить, в самом ли деле Кларк считал, что он их не замечает. Это не злило – скорее, забавляло, и Брюс сдерживался, не понаслышке зная, насколько хреновой в таком состоянии кажется жизнь. А уж тому, кто привык считать себя неуязвимым и практически всесильным, наверняка приходилось вдесятеро тяжелее.  
Люди проводили послеоперационный период на анестетиках - с Кларком этот вариант не срабатывал, любые прогнозы разбивались вдребезги о неизвестную земной науке физиологию. За все время Брюс не услышал от Кларка ни одной жалобы, хотя рана наверняка причиняла ему сильную боль.  
Кожа вокруг швов припухла и воспалилась - вполне нормально и даже закономерно, учитывая, в каких условиях пришлось накладывать эти швы, если бы только речь шла о человеке. Кларк привычно уже отвернулся. Он всегда смотрел, когда снимали бинты – со смесью недоверия, страха и какого-то отвращения, что ли, хотя и непонятно было, на кого или на что оно направлено, - и отворачивался, как только Брюс брался за салфетки и антисептик.  
Он старался действовать осторожно, стирая выступающую и подсыхающую кровь, хоть это и растягивало процедуру во времени, зато так получалось менее болезненно. Сегодня рана уже не кровоточила – пусть медленно, но заживало. Тревожаще медленнее, чем на человеке. Возможно, сказывалась большая потеря крови… И все же шов выглядел приемлемо.  
\- Давно не спишь?  
Обычно тишину нарушало только частое дыхание Кларка, шипение сквозь зубы и редкие сдерживаемые стоны, если Брюс нажимал сильнее, чем нужно. Кларк явно удивился вопросу. Когда он не натягивал на себя костюм и образ Супермена, эмоции на его лице читались легче легкого. Резкое «тебе-то что?» практически светилось у Кларка на лбу, но отозвался он, после паузы, вполне корректно:  
\- Часа три… примерно.  
Брюс прикинул в уме: три часа, и последние пару дней время бодрствования постепенно увеличивалось, крови не наблюдалось…  
\- Пожалуй, уже можно, - решил он и пояснил явно недоумевающему Кларку: - В душ тебе можно.  
Брюс поймал себя на мысли, что специально присматривался, пытаясь угадать ответ раньше, чем Кларк его озвучит. В данном случае не ответ – недоверие, недоумение и плохо скрываемое радостное воодушевление.  
Как он с таким открытым лицом удержался в журналистике, оставалось загадкой.  
\- Как?..  
И с такой иногда почти детской наивностью. С учетом дикого смущения, охватывающего Кларка всякий раз во время обтирания влажными полотенцами, он даже заслуживал сочувствия.  
\- Сейчас увидишь, - пообещал Брюс, отодвигая столик с инструментами. – Правда, потом нужно будет еще раз обработать.  
Кларк торопливо кивнул. Брюс нисколько не сомневался, что он согласится. Он сам тоже не стал бы отказываться после нескольких недель лежания пластом.  
Размеры пещеры позволяли не экономить место при планировании внутренних помещений, и ванную комнату оборудовали максимально близко к медицинскому блоку, на одном уровне. Снабженная колесами кровать легко выкатывалась в коридор, соединяющий несколько секций этажа. Двери и одна стена в большинстве таких секций отсутствовали – запирать их было не от кого, посторонние в пещеру не спускались.  
На черных стенках закончившей стерилизацию душевой кабины блестели капли воды. Просторная, с утопленным в пол поддоном и противоскользящим покрытием внутри, она мало походила на хлипкие, тесные и неудобные каморки-капсулы из стандартных квартир и отелей эконом-класса.  
Брюс достал из стоящего рядом шкафа пару чистых полотенец и банную простыню, повесил на крючки, закрепленные на стене снаружи. Секунду подумав, закинул на полку в кабине новую мочалку и стянул с себя футболку.  
Практически все начинали пялиться, и Кларк не стал исключением. Забыл даже смутиться, ощупывая взглядом богатую коллекцию шрамов, беззвучно шевельнул губами. Брюс знал, что пересчитывать бессмысленно – точное их число и расположение помнил один Альфред. Ножевые, огнестрельные, осколочные, после открытого перелома. Старые и совсем недавние, тонкие и почти незаметные, грубые и неровные – из тех, что приходилось пару раз зашивать самому, - Брюс не считал нужным удалять их, хоть и мог, по крайней мере некоторые.  
Заметив, что Брюс смотрит в ответ, Кларк поспешно отвернулся:  
\- Извини.  
Брюс предпочел не развивать тему. Оставшись в одном белье, он опустил кровать ниже, чтобы с нее удобнее было вставать, наклонился, обхватывая Кларка за пояс, и предложил:  
\- Закинь правую руку мне на плечо.  
Тот мигом покраснел до корней волос, но послушался. Пошатнулся, как пьяный, когда Брюс поднял его на ноги, вцепился – будь это прежняя хватка Супермена, раздробил бы сустав как пить дать.  
\- Не напрягайся, - посоветовал Брюс, втаскивая его, пытающегося самостоятельно перебирать ногами, в кабину. – Я тебя держу – не упадешь.  
Кларк пробормотал что-то совершенно нечленораздельное, но пальцы слегка разжал.  
Температура регулировалась автоматически, достаточно было нажать пару кнопок. Брюс выставил самый щадящий режим: небольшой напор, тридцать семь градусов - по воспаленной коже и этого-то могло показаться много. Он все же сперва проверил на себе, что получилось, убеждаясь, что умная система не даст сбой в самый, как водится, неподходящий момент. И лишь затем переместился так, чтобы из лейки капало Кларку на спину, но не на грудь.  
Кларк зажмурился, запрокинул голову, приоткрыл рот, с видимым наслаждением подставляя лицо мелким каплям. Тихо зашипел, когда стекающая по телу вода коснулась шва. Напрягся, но не двинулся, медленно опустил подбородок - намокшие волосы постепенно распутались, распрямились, упали ему на глаза. Казалось, Кларк на минуту забыл обо всем, в том числе о присутствии Брюса, к которому вынужденно прижимался бедром и боком.  
Совсем не хотелось его прерывать, но долго торчать в душе ему сейчас было попросту нельзя.  
\- Десять минут, не больше.  
Возможно, красные отсветы в глазах Кларка ему даже не примерещились. Тяжелый вздох уж точно вырвался – живот под пальцами напрягся очень знакомо. Продолжая удерживать Кларка одной рукой за талию, Брюс дотянулся до кнопок. Кларк следил – пристально, исподлобья, – как он чуть увеличивает напор воды, подставляет под нее мягкую губку, вспенивая пахнущий можжевельником гель, и шагает ближе, вставая лицом к лицу. Точнее, лицом к макушке – Кларк стоял, ссутулившись, и был, как с удивлением отметил для себя Брюс, на пару дюймов ниже. Кларк попытался отобрать мочалку, сжал пальцы поверх его руки, но тут же вздрогнул и закусил губу.  
\- Давай я, - Брюс мягко высвободил губку, капающую им на ноги пеной, и положил и вторую ладонь Кларка себе на плечо.  
Тот не ответил, отвернулся, пряча глаза под мокрыми волосами. Брюс завел руку ему за спину, тщательно растирая по коже тут же стекающую вниз пену. По шее, лопаткам, пояснице – неторопливо, с легким нажимом, внимательно следя за реакцией Кларка, чтобы заметить, если он вдруг начнет потерять сознание. Кларка по-прежнему пошатывало, он сильнее, чем нужно, хватался за Брюса – и дернулся, попытался вырваться и отстраниться, когда мочалка скользнула со спины ниже; губы сжались в тонкую жесткую линию.  
Такой острой реакции Брюс не предусмотрел, но успел крепче прижать его к себе - почти вжать в свое тело животом и бедрами, не позволяя отодвинуться и стараясь только не касаться раны.  
\- Кларк, - позвал он негромко, дождался, пока тот неохотно поднимет на него глаза, и проговорил, четко, раздельно, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал максимально убедительно: - Не будь идиотом. Я тебя не отпущу.  
«А сам ты не дотянешься».  
О его лицо можно было обжечься. Злой, отчаянный какой-то взгляд голубых глаз устремился куда-то за спину Брюса, однако вырываться Кларк перестал. Раздосадованный таким глупым в этой ситуации поведением, Брюс не отказал себе в маленьком удовольствии еще раз капнуть гелем на мочалку и закончить то, что начал, с мстительной тщательностью.  
Отложил губку, снова обхватил Кларка за талию, чтобы вместе с ним – почти оторвав его от пола – развернуться, усадить его на небольшой приступок и взяться за шампунь.

***

В первые минуты он забыл обо всем. Об усталости, непонятно откуда взявшейся, ведь он практически постоянно спал. О боли, о том, что едва держится на ногах и вынужден полностью полагаться на силу обвившихся вокруг талии рук - иссеченных шрамами, которых Кларк прежде не замечал, крепких, уверенных... надежных. Возможность подставить голову под воду, вымыться наконец по-человечески, стоила многого, даже того, чтобы на время выбросить из головы мысли об отсутствии всякого выбора.  
Кажущаяся почти холодной в волосах вода стекала по груди обжигающими каплями, от отекших воспаленных швов распространялась волна болезненного жара.  
\- Десять минут, не больше.  
Он знал, что простоять, закрыв глаза и отрешившись от внешнего мира, так долго, как ему бы хотелось, не выйдет, но предупреждение все равно прозвучало слишком скоро. Неловкая попытка завладеть мочалкой - зря Кларк сделал это, непослушные пальцы соскользнули, лишний раз напоминая, насколько он сейчас беспомощен. Слаб. Зависим. Цепляясь трясущимися от боли руками за плечи Брюса, он старался хотя бы не смотреть ему в лицо, но тогда приходилось смотреть ниже, на тело, ни в чем не уступавшее его собственному. Вот только обязан им Брюс был исключительно себе. Не криптонской крови, не заботливым родителям и счастливой случайности, позволившей младенцу с другой планеты выжить и приспособиться к земным условиям, давшим ему все, чем восхищал и пугал людей Супермен.  
Способности Кларка были подарком судьбы, хоть и пришлось потрудиться, чтобы научиться ими пользоваться. Но когда этот подарок отобрали - когда Кларк им пожертвовал, - от него самого, кажется, не осталось почти ничего. Он не стоил помощи, не стоил снисхождения, как глупо было думать, будто он представляет из себя что-то большее, чем парень с канзасской фермы, которым в действительности являлся. Кларк дернулся, попытавшись вырваться, отстраниться от бережно поддерживающего его человека, от мягких, аккуратных движений, которыми тот проводил мочалкой по его спине и ягодицам.  
\- Кларк.  
Он не хотел отвечать, не хотел даже показывать, что слышал, но Брюс ждал, и пришлось заставить себя взглянуть ему в глаза.  
\- Не будь идиотом. Я тебя не отпущу.  
Хотелось истерично рассмеяться. Его и воспринимали так, как он заслуживал: слабаком, неспособным контролировать человеческие реакции своего тела, не умеющим принимать помощь - куда ему еще внеземные силы! Брюс был достоин их в гораздо большей степени - и совершенно не нуждался в них. Он мог бы сделать с Кларком все, что захочет, мог не позволить ему снова стать потенциальной угрозой человечеству, но предпочел помочь. И помогал - без картинного заявления о пощаде, как сделал совсем недавно Супермен.  
Не заслуживший такого отношения.  
Глядя на свое отражение в черной стеклянной дверце душевой кабины, Кларк отстраненно подумал, сумеет ли нанести себе вред своим же лазерным зрением. Если, конечно, оно когда-нибудь вернется.  
Он перестал дергаться, перестал вырываться, послушно двигаясь туда, куда влекли его все еще слишком бережные руки. Сознание затапливало отвращением к себе, по телу разливалась мерзкая, выматывающая, выгрызающая нервы боль. Постоянная, горячая, непрерывная, она не отпускала ни на минуту и, видимо, совсем скоро должна была свести его с ума. А может, и уже свела - ему начинало казаться, что боль эта не только заслужена им, но и приятна. Желанна так же, как прикосновения пальцев, разбирающих под водой спутанные пряди волос, вымывающих из них кровь и грязь, накрепко сцементированную контактным гелем для электродов энцефалографа. Хоть немного отвлекавшие от раздиравших голову мыслей, но, похоже, уже не справлявшиеся. Сейчас не имело значения, что это состояние - временное, спровоцированное все той же, на первый взгляд бесконечной, болью.  
Кларк попытался унять сотрясающую плечи дрожь и понял, что ничего не выходит. Мышцы сокращались помимо его воли, все тело переставало слушаться, Кларку еще удавалось сидеть, но как долго это будет продолжаться? Вдох получился со всхлипом.  
\- Кларк?  
\- Не могу больше, - прошептал он тихо, уткнулся лбом куда-то в живот стоящему перед ним Брюсу. Ненавидя себя и понимая, что сейчас выложит ему как на духу все свои проблемы, как уже выложил никому не нужную правду о Лоис. Просто не сумеет дольше сдерживаться. - Я сам себе противен. От меня нет толку. Герой, спаситель, угроза - боже, что за бред. Видели бы сейчас... Ни встать, ни шагнуть, ни... Обхохочешься от такого героизма! - Кларк говорил взахлеб, сбиваясь и запинаясь, через слово всхлипывая, глотая стекающую по лицу воду с привкусом шампуня. - И ты еще. Ненавидишь меня, должен ненавидеть, и все равно возишься, за что?! И постоянно больно, все время, я больше не могу, не могу так, я схожу с ума...  
Брюс - тонкий шрам на животе, уходящий под белье, выговориться перед этим шрамом оказалось куда проще, чем сделать то же, глядя в глаза - обнял его, мелко дрожащего, удержал за плечи, не дал завалиться набок. Человек, казавшийся Кларку таким слабым и ничтожным в сравнении с ним самим, стал вдруг единственной опорой, к нему хотелось прижаться всем телом, вцепиться в него и остаться так навсегда.  
\- Кларк. Кэл. Пожалуйста, постарайся успокоиться. Это просто истерика, так бывает, все нормально.  
Брюс присел, их лица оказались на одном уровне - Кларк проехался лбом по его груди, прежде чем отстраниться. По-прежнему крепко удерживая за плечо и успокаивающе поглаживая, Брюс провел ладонью по его покрытой щетиной щеке, запустил пальцы в волосы, повернул лицом к себе.  
\- Я знаю, ты устал. Такое случается со всеми, нужно потерпеть еще немного, я обещаю, потом станет легче. Даю слово, Кэл. И я тебя не ненавижу. Уже нет.  
В его взгляде, обычно нечитаемом, будто вечно скрытом за маской Бэтмена, Кларк вдруг увидел то, что так отчаянно искал: принятие, в котором не было жалости. И - понимание, огромное понимание человека, не раз в своей жизни сталкивавшегося и с такими же проблемами, и с куда более страшными, но сумевшего пережить их. Выстоять, пусть даже на коленях, но не сломаться.  
Слишком много всего, слишком сразу, слишком незаслуженно для одного Кларка Кента. К счастью, ощущение длилось всего несколько секунд, пока к Уэйну не вернулась его спокойная отстраненность. Но и нескольких секунд хватило, чтобы грызущее Кларка отчаяние начало понемногу отступать, разжало когти, как будто тоже испугалось этого взгляда.  
\- Вот так. Дыши ровнее, Кэл. Все будет нормально.  
\- От-ткуда ты знаешь это имя?  
Казалось невероятным, но Брюс улыбнулся. Впервые, кажется, и его легкая, чуть заметная улыбка совершенно не напоминала вежливо приподнятый уголок рта, который Кларк видел на приеме в доме Лютора.  
\- Тебя же сородичи искали. На всю земную эфирную сеть объявили, что им нужен Кэл-Эл, забыл?  
\- Точно...  
\- Лучше называть тебя Кларком?  
\- Нет... то есть как хочешь. И то, и другое - мое имя.  
Никто из землян не звал его Кэлом, а других криптонцев не осталось, но ему и правда нравились оба имени. Он был бы не против отзываться на любое, которое Брюс выберет.  
\- Тогда по обстоятельствам, - решил Уэйн, и Кларк кивнул. - Давай-ка закончим с этим, иначе нас застукает Альфред, вычислит, сколько времени сверх положенного мы торчим в душе, и тогда нам обоим несдобровать.  
\- Твой дворецкий так страшен?  
\- Ты не представляешь, на что он способен в гневе. - Брюс нахмурился, посерьезнел. – Если он откажется печь свое фирменное печенье, никому не под силу заставить его передумать.  
Совершенно абсурдный разговор в совершенно неподходящем месте, но от этого разговора, по сути бессмысленного, Кларку отчего-то становилось легче дышать.  
\- Печенье?  
\- Его сверхъестественная способность. Я тебе украду парочку, если обещаешь не выдавать.  
Кларк уже и сам начал улыбаться.  
\- Договорились.  
\- Иди сюда.  
Брюс поднял его на ноги. Кларк хотел было снова ухватиться за него, но его развернули, обхватили поперек живота, прижали спиной к груди и втянули под лейку. Колени дрожали и подгибались, но Брюс держал крепко даже одной рукой, и Кларк позволил себе снова откинуть голову, опереться затылком о его плечо и не думать, просто не думать сейчас ни о чем.  
Не смотреть, как Брюс растер в ладони какое-то другое средство, ничем не пахнущее, бережно, почти невесомо провел по его груди, избегая касаться начавшей кровоточить раны, смывая с кожи вокруг въевшийся запах антисептика и каких-то мазей.  
\- Потерпи, - отчего-то шепотом, почти в самое ухо, и... не думать, нет, ни за что не думать. – Знаю, больно.  
Кларк едва кивнул, прижался к нему, замирая, не шевелясь, только часто хватая воздух вместе с мелкими брызгами воды и выдыхая тихие стоны. От боли немели губы, под веками вспыхивали и гасли разноцветные пятна, Кларк наверняка упал бы, если бы его не держали. Брюс казался слишком горячим там, где их тела соприкасались друг с другом, и об этом тоже не стоило думать, но не получалось. Как будто прислонился к нагретой солнцем скале, ощущая каждую выбоину, каждую трещину, прорезавшую шрамами гладкую поверхность.  
Смятение, вызванное такой странной ассоциацией, и полная расслабленность на фоне постоянной боли оказались неожиданно приятными, побуждая Кларка и дальше не задумываться ни о чем. Так необходимая ему сейчас поддержка, утешение, ненавязчиво предложенные человеком, от которого он никак не ожидал чего-то подобного… В какой-то момент Кларк понял, что ему плевать, если он вновь потеряет сознание, если разойдутся эти чертовы швы, и мокрая тряпка под ягодицами – белье на мужчине, к которому Кларк прижимался, - показалась абсолютно лишней. Когда ладонь Брюса спустилась с груди на живот, а во влажном воздухе снова запахло можжевельником. Или позже, когда пальцы коснулись бедер, замерли на секунду.  
Брюс не спрашивал разрешения, ни вслух, ни движением, лишь давал понять, что намерен сделать, видимо, опасаясь, что Кларк снова дернется. Он не стал бы дергаться, даже если бы еще был на это способен. Он отчетливо понял, что подставился бы скользнувшей к паху ладони, если бы мог, и раздвинул бы шире без того разъезжающиеся ноги. Но его вело, он опять дрожал и краснел, щеки пылали и, наверное, так у людей ощущалась лихорадка. Она вымела, выжгла все связные мысли, оставив блаженную пустоту и растекающееся по телу ненормальное, болезненно-сладкое возбуждение.  
\- У меня голова кружится.  
За шумом воды и стуком крови в висках ему самому едва удалось расслышать свой жалобный выдох, но Брюс каким-то образом услышал и отреагировал мгновенно:  
\- Сейчас, уже закончили.  
Кларк имел в виду совсем не это. Ему не хотелось, чтобы что-то заканчивалось, не хотелось шевелиться, возвращаться к осточертевшей медицинской кровати и каменному потолку медблока, но сил возразить уже не нашлось. Вряд ли Брюс мог не заметить, что с ним творилось, и потом Кларк наверняка сгорит со стыда, но сейчас ему до потери пульса хотелось продлить эти касания кожи к коже, надежные, уверенные объятия и мягкие движения скользкой от воды и пены ладони между ног. Сознание безнадежно уплывало, не оставляя шанса спросить хотя бы, была ли реакция Брюса, натянувшая чертову мокрую ткань, просто закономерным откликом тела на близость.  
В таком состоянии тягаться с Уэйном в самоконтроле не имело смысла. Вода перестала капать на лицо, Кларк услышал, как шуршат в направляющих ролики дверей душевой кабины, наружный воздух обдал влажную кожу и волосы холодом. Брюс отстранился, снова развернул его – вроде бы – лицом к себе и накинул на плечи полотенце.

***

Кларк не помнил, как его вытирали, как перевозили обратно в медблок, во второй раз обрабатывали швы и накладывали повязку. Перед глазами плавал туман. Кажется, он по-детски глупо просил Брюса не уходить. Рана под бинтами ныла и дергала так, что на глазах невольно выступали слезы. Покачиваясь на волнах боли и наслаждаясь малейшим ее затишьем, Кларк незаметно для себя заснул.  
Во сне Брюс Уэйн стальной хваткой держал его за загривок, не позволяя дернуться, мучительно долго ласкал языком его окровавленный рот, а затем лицо Уэйна скрылось под маской.  
\- Не такой уж ты и храбрый. - Бэтмен растянул окровавленные губы в довольной ухмылке. - Люди храбрее.  
Короткий взмах - и криптонитовое копье с противным липким хрустом сломало Кларку ребра. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт к главе от прекрасного Хозяина котов:  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/5a2e17245c81fd16d990971ed12d9a10/tumblr_on0yzhChLW1s2jdhdo5_540.jpg


	9. Глава 8

\- Если вы ее уроните, мастер Брюс, я не смогу поднять.  
Даже будь у него желание ответить, вряд ли он бы сумел. Вдоха хватало ровно на то, чтобы толкнуть штангу от груди. Руки и правда дрожали, скамья липла к взмокшей спине, воздух, обычно прохладный и сухой в этой части пещеры, сейчас душил тропическим жаром.  
Исступления сродни тому, что охватило его во время подготовки к бою с Суперменом, и близко не наблюдалось, но нагрузка во время тренировок не уменьшилась. А может, и увеличилась – Брюс не следил за тем, сколько времени теперь проводил в зале. Проводил практически безрезультатно. Желаемое спокойствие не наступало, и опять причиной тому оказался проклятый криптонец.  
Если бы Брюс верил в судьбу, точно решил бы, что в лице Кларка Кента встретил свою расплату за какие-нибудь страшные кармические грехи. Но подобная чушь приходила ему в голову разве что в состоянии глобального экзистенциального кризиса, и сейчас был явно не тот случай.  
После приступа истерической откровенности Кларк стал гораздо спокойнее. Брюс не напоминал о разговоре и не задавал вопросов, здраво предположив, что тема не самая приятная и не располагает к обсуждению после того, как спало нервное напряжение. Было и было. Самому ведь случалось вести себя не лучше. Но через пару дней помимо взглядов в сторону и неловких попыток Кларка отшучиваться там, где раньше он только смущался, Брюс стал ловить на себе совсем другие его взгляды. Не прожигающие – к счастью, все еще без помощи лазерных лучей – спину неприязнью, а словно изучающие. Оценивающие. Черт знает какие, но отчего-то Кларк не торопился, как раньше, отводить глаза, едва Брюс поворачивался к нему. Он засматривался - буквально на доли секунды. На секунду. На полторы. На две…  
Не получалось списать это на закономерное любопытство: любопытство Кларк не прятал. Не составляло труда понять, что оно есть и будет расти пропорционально улучшающемуся самочувствию Кларка. Все-таки их знакомство началось очень своеобразно, и соотнести ворох известной ранее, но безликой информации с живым человеком хотелось и самому Брюсу, по жизни не слишком общительному.  
Он мог бы обвинить во всем свою обострившуюся паранойю. В городе царило удивительное спокойствие, словно вся организованная и неорганизованная преступность разом ушла в отпуск, заодно прихватив с собой многочисленных готэмских маньяков и сумасшедших. Такое затишье тревожило, потому что ничем хорошим обычно не заканчивалось. Брюс давно усвоил, что лучше много мелких неприятностей каждую ночь в патруле, чем полное их отсутствие, перерастающее в одну глобальную катастрофу. Сложившаяся ситуация заставляла нервничать, он проводил на улицах практически все темное время суток, зимой переваливавшее за двенадцать часов, и в большинстве своем – впустую. При других обстоятельствах Брюс воспользовался бы этим, чтобы дать и себе возможность отдохнуть, но отсутствие серьезных противников породило еще одну проблему.  
Ему не на что было переключиться. Нечем было занять мысли, чтобы перестать думать о чертовом криптонце.

***

Поначалу Брюс не придал особого значения реакции Кларка на прикосновения к интимным частям тела, даже счел ее вполне закономерной. Постоянная сильная боль наверняка здорово била по мозгам. Чтобы сохранить себя в целостности, психика с легкостью шла на самообман; выдать болевые импульсы за сигналы удовольствия - вполне обычное для нее дело. Вдобавок длительное воздержание. Сперва организм, находящийся фактически при смерти, спасался и не обращал внимания на второстепенные потребности. Когда появилась свободная кровь, тогда и можно было направить ее хотя бы и к половым органам. Почему бы, собственно, и нет?  
Относительно самого себя все объяснялось еще банальнее. Приступ острого нежелания кого-либо видеть после похорон Супермена сказался и на сексе. Проще и удобнее оказалось самоудовлетвориться, чем тащить в дом каких-то людей, с которыми пришлось бы разговаривать и вообще изображать хотя бы минимальную заинтересованность в них самих, а не только в том, чтобы с ними переспать. Приступ затянулся на месяц, а затем стало не до всего. Брюс разрывался между домом, корпорацией, Готэмом, Метрополисом, лично Кларком и его теперь уже бывшей женщиной и в постели хотел исключительно спать. Двусмысленность ситуации, в которой один голый мужик оказался прижат к другому практически голому мужику, да еще в душевой кабине, тоже наверняка сыграла свою роль. Возбуждение было вполне закономерным и естественным.  
Проблема решалась сначала усилием воли и пониманием, что в руках находится почти бессознательное тело - Брюс никогда не испытывал сексуального влечения к полуобморочным партнерам, - а затем парой часов свободного времени, первой подходящей вечеринкой и простым "поехали ко мне". Неизменный атрибут светских раутов и клубов любой ценовой категории - алкоголь - и фамилия Уэйн сводили риск получить отказ практически к нулю.  
Возможно, он поискал бы другой выход, но этот, самый простой и надежный, работал в том числе на поддержание долгие годы создаваемой репутации повесы, удачливого в бизнесе, но недалекого и неоригинального в выборе развлечений. Обычно игра на публику требовала дополнительных усилий. Сейчас, когда обстоятельства складывались одно к одному, Брюс, не стесняясь, воспользовался своим положением для решения возникшей проблемы.  
Когда за первой коротко стриженой брюнеткой последовала вторая, он еще не беспокоился. Третья просто была милой и вдобавок неглупой, как и ее не возражающий против экспериментов приятель. И знакомый ее приятеля, женщинами не интересовавшийся, зато увлекавшийся спортом. Он ничуть не обиделся, когда Брюс без труда заломил ему руки и навалился сверху. Вцепиться в жесткие черные локоны и вжать его лицом в подушку казалось вполне уместным. Но игнорировать тенденцию в виде четвертого за десять дней парня, севшего к нему в машину и "внезапно" оказавшегося подтянутым голубоглазым брюнетом, было уже не просто неразумно, но и опасно.  
Там же, в машине, они и распрощались, и Брюс точно знал, что оставленным ему номером телефона никогда не воспользуется. И не сможет списать свое поведение на гормоны, он давно уже вышел из того возраста, когда хотеть все, что шевелится, считалось простительным и нормальным. Вот только что делать с внезапным неуместным влечением, было совершенно неясно, каждый вариант имел кучу аргументов "против" и очень незначительные в долгосрочной перспективе аргументы "за".  
Кратковременная интрижка - да хотя бы ночь или один раз - с человеком, который от него зависим, слишком смахивала бы на насилие, даже если бы все произошло добровольно. Ни о какой длительной связи и речи не шло ни в ближайшем, ни в очень отдаленном будущем. Кого бы Брюс к себе ни приблизил, он или она моментально превращались в мишень для его врагов, потенциальный инструмент давления и орудие шантажа. Находиться рядом с Бэтменом значило постоянно подвергаться смертельному риску, вне зависимости от того, знал ли человек, на что идет, или же нет.  
Брюс не собирался рисковать никем. И самому ему слишком многое пришлось бы скрывать. Он на собственном опыте убедился, что рано или поздно недомолвки и неизбежная ложь разрушают даже самые крепкие отношения.  
Это при условии, что Брюс вообще правильно понял и себя, и Кларка. Не исключалась и ошибка, и то, что Кларк в принципе слабо соображал, что происходит. А сам Брюс, вполне вероятно, подменял родительский инстинкт другим, попроще.  
Впрочем, вскоре его терзания должны были закончиться. Если все пройдет по плану, они с Дианой соберут группу людей с необычными способностями, Кларк долечится и вернется к своей жизни или построит себе новую, с ними или без – главное, чтобы не против, но об этом Брюс позаботится. Только и требовалось, что дождаться и, пожалуй, перестать искать себе одноразовый суррогат, при ближайшем рассмотрении не дотягивающий до оригинала ни по одному параметру.  
Решить оказалось легче, чем сделать, но такой поворот сюрпризом для Брюса не стал. Он удивился бы, если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе.  
Его даже забавляло, что в присутствии Кларка ему без труда удавалось сохранять то же выражение лица, те же жесты и интонации в разговоре, что и раньше. Знакомая маска, привычный образ, ничем не выдававший его внезапной заинтересованности. Сложности начинались для Брюса за порогом медблока.  
Здесь, в пещере под особняком, Брюс был больше чем дома - он был в своем логове, в обеспечение безопасности которого вложил несметное количество времени, сил и средств. В нем он не привык таиться, не привык носить маски, как реальные, так и метафорические, позволял себе расслабиться и не ждать удара каждую секунду. За двадцать пять лет привычка укоренилась настолько, что присутствие постороннего человека в пещере на поведении Брюса почти не сказалось.  
Брюс перестал чувствовать угрозу, которой, несмотря ни на что, оставался Супермен. Он не без оснований считал, что обязан постоянно держать в голове: Кларк опасен, всегда был и всегда будет; даже полумертвый, после остановки сердца, он едва не натворил бед - стой Брюс чуть иначе, когда делал ему искусственное дыхание - умер бы мгновенно. Он запретил себе забывать об этом, но помнить удавалось не всегда - и помимо его воли Кларку выпала возможность видеть Брюса таким, каким прежде видел его один только Альфред. Уставшим после ночных вылазок или рабочего дня, сонным, раздраженным, задумчивым... Обычным человеком.  
Пусть привычка сдерживать проявления эмоций, следить за выражением лица и словами, в большинстве своем не давала окружающим понять, что Брюс чувствует, но сам он знал, замечал за собой, злился и ничего не мог поделать.  
Как не мог ничего поделать с тем, что происходило, стоило ему расслабиться и перестать целенаправленно не думать. Не представлять, что могло бы быть. Как могло бы быть, если бы Брюс позволил себе проявить заинтересованность. Не анализировать, как ощущались те несколько минут в душевой кабине.  
Невозможно было отрицать физическую привлекательность Кларка. Его костюм в обтяжку мало что скрывал, и наверняка многие поклонницы и некоторое количество поклонников Супермена регулярно воображали себе секс с "богом". Брюс никогда не стремился затащить в свою постель кого-то поэкзотичнее. Раздевая Кларка, пока тот находился без сознания, он имел возможность досконально рассмотреть его тело. Когда Кларк пришел в себя, Брюс разговаривал с ним, уговаривал, успокаивал - и невольно видел то, что никогда не увидят другие люди.  
Сомнения и страхи, потребность в защите и помощи были не чужды Кларку, вмиг слетевшая аура всемогущества обнажила все это разом. Неизмеримая, безумно опасная сила оказалась вполне уязвимым - не человеком, нет, вовсе забыть о том, что Кларк не человек, не вышло бы, но - живым существом. Послушным в руках Брюса, доверившимся ему, пусть и не совсем по своей воле, нуждающимся в нем. Подчиняющимся.  
От этого контраста ехала крыша, инстинктивный страх, который Брюс, как ему казалось, давно научился преодолевать, и кипучий азарт мешались с диким, абсолютно животным возбуждением. Нечто подобное Брюс испытал, когда Кларк впервые рухнул, как подкошенный, от его удара. Только сейчас хотелось не убивать. Хотелось взять его, плевать как, плевать, с какими последствиями, - насладиться сполна властью над созданием, гораздо более сильным, чем он сам. Контролем, не вырванным с боем - добровольно отданным в его руки. Кларка больше не требовалось ломать, Брюс уже однажды поставил его на колени и теперь жаждал увидеть, как тот сделает это сам, без принуждения. Без криптонита, без страха за близких и без одежды.  
Брюс ни разу не смог отследить момент, когда воображение срывалось с поводка и неслось туда, куда он не намеревался его отпускать. Оно не должно было иметь отношения ни к нему, ни к тому Кларку Кенту, которого он понемногу начинал узнавать, - неплохому в целом парню, в чем-то наивному, в чем-то запутавшемуся, но смелому и, кажется, пытающемуся поступать правильно. Справедливо, в меру своих представлений о справедливости, и вполне заслуживающему уважения.  
Поймав себя на очередном витке пустившихся в галоп мыслей, от которых бросало в жар, Брюс спускался в пещеру, в тренировочный зал, и проводил там столько времени, сколько требовалось, чтобы свирепая физическая нагрузка вымела из головы и эти фантазии, и все прочие мысли.  
Только с каждым днем выбранный им способ срабатывал все хуже и хуже, а сегодня, похоже, перестал работать совсем.

***

Альфред не уходил, и под его внимательным взглядом Брюс - уже на одном упрямстве - отжал ставшую совершенно неподъемной штангу еще пару раз, прежде чем сдаться и опустить ее на снаряд.  
\- Браво, мастер Уэйн. Против кого вы собираетесь воевать теперь?  
\- Против кого понадобится, - процедил Брюс сквозь зубы, не столько отвечая на тщательно скрываемое Альфредом ехидство, сколько из-за еще не восстановившего нормальный ритм дыхания.  
Альфред, растивший его едва ли не с пеленок, тоже не первый день смотрел на него странно и наверняка видел, что с Брюсом творится что-то неладное, но до сих пор не задавал прямых вопросов. И сам Брюс предпочитал отмалчиваться. Игра в гляделки на два фронта уже порядком ему надоела, но молчание служило в том числе своеобразным показателем критичности ситуации: пока Альфред не лез в душу, дело было не совсем плохо.  
\- Есть какие-то подвижки в изучении минералогической коллекции?  
\- Образцы минералов, украденные вами из лаборатории "ЛексКорп", внеземного происхождения, как мы и предполагали. Молекулярный состав и решетка кристаллов идентичны, это тот же самый криптонит. Ни один из них не оказывает заметного воздействия на клетки мистера Кента. Камни слабо радиоактивны, при длительном контакте так же небезопасны для человека, как и любые другие радиоактивные вещества, но и только.  
Брюс слушал доклад вполуха, раздумывая о том, не стоит ли все же выйти вечером "в люди". Выбрать кого-то, совершенно не похожего на Кларка, остаться на ночь в гостинице, пусть он и не любил так делать, а сейчас ополоснуться и попытаться загрузить голову работой, раз уж не вышло разгрузить ее тренировкой. Он коротко кивнул в ответ:  
\- Как я и думал. Поэтому записи и не стали хранить - просто не нашли ничего стоящего.  
Тем не менее, избавляться от кристаллов было рано. Возможно, у них обнаружатся какие-то другие полезные свойства. Брюс собирался только выждать немного, прежде чем отдать их для изучения проверенным людям.  
До Брюса внезапно дошло, что в это время суток Альфред должен находиться наверху, в доме. Чтобы пересчитать случаи, когда Альфред спускался в тренажерный зал, хватило бы пальцев одной руки, более того - в его ладони лежал мобильник, молчавший почти два месяца. Брюс застыл с полотенцем на плече, не закончив вытираться.  
\- Я все ждал, когда же вы заметите, мастер Уэйн.  
И в его нетипичном ожидании Брюс тоже уловил подтекст, но разбираться с ним намеревался позже. Телефон означал, что Диана вышла на связь, - это было более срочно, чем недомолвки между ним и Альфредом.  
\- В следующий раз не жди.  
Брюс буквально выхватил у него телефон.  
На всю ширину экрана открылась фотография, мгновенно сделавшая то, чего Брюс не смог достичь при помощи гантелей и штанги.  
\- Как тебе наглость? - поинтересовался он, мрачно ухмыляясь и разворачивая дисплей, чтобы и Альфред полюбовался.  
На затянутом тучами ночном небе красовался отчетливый белый круг от луча прожектора, только в центре, вместо стилизованной летучей мыши, темнела молния.  
Короткое сообщение под фотографией гласило: "Централ-сити. Вчера. Я далеко. Разберешься сам?"  
\- У Бэтмена появились подражатели, - Альфред не казался возмущенным, всего лишь слегка удивленным. - По крайней мере, в том, что касается способов общения. Вы поедете?  
Брюс кивнул, отправляя лаконичное «да»:  
\- Посмотрю, что там за подражатели.  
Если Диана прислала это, значит, съездить в любом случае стоило, а дальше - по обстоятельствам.  
\- Справишься без меня? Я не уверен, что уложусь с поездкой меньше чем в два-три дня, а то и во все четыре.  
\- Мистер Кент чувствует себя значительно лучше.  
Такая обтекаемая формулировка заставила Брюса насторожиться. О самочувствии Кларка он был прекрасно осведомлен и без Альфреда.  
\- Что думаешь по поводу него?  
\- Вы многим ему обязаны, мастер Брюс.  
\- Ты ничего не перепутал? - хмыкнул Брюс недоверчиво, откладывая телефон, чтобы закончить вытираться. - Это я его вытащил, более того - я один подумал о том, что стоит это сделать.  
\- О нет, мастер Брюс. Я ничего не перепутал.  
Альфред странно улыбнулся, Брюс увидел лишь краешек его улыбки, мгновенно сошедшей с лица - но оставшейся в глазах.  
\- С появлением Супермена вы снова начали жить, а не существовать. Будь он даже тем, кем вы его прежде считали, - за одно это я согласился бы закрыть глаза на многие возможные последствия. К тому же, - добавил он, не позволив Брюсу перебить себя, - мистер Кент умеет вовремя признать, что есть обстоятельства, с которыми нужно просто смириться. Вам следовало бы перенять у него этот навык.  
Брюс насторожился еще больше. Что такого заметил Альфред, чего не видел он, и на что пытался сейчас намекнуть?  
\- Неужели? - поинтересовался он недовольно. - И на каком же основании ты сделал такой оскорбительный для меня вывод?  
\- В отличие от вас, мистер Кент не пытался все-таки добраться до уборной и потерять там сознание. Это был подвиг, на который способен лишь Темный Рыцарь, даже Супермен не рискнул повторить. Журналисты пришли бы в восторг.  
\- Ты до конца дней будешь напоминать мне тот случай? - Брюс ни на грош не верил учтивым интонациям, Альфред бессовестно смеялся над ним, и он сам, хотя и строил недовольную мину, мысленно улыбнулся. - Несмотря на то, что отомстил?  
\- Катетер был не местью, мастер Брюс, - возразил Альфред, подбирая упавшее со скамьи полотенце, - а насущной необходимостью. Доставать ваше бесчувственное тело из уборной без помощи подъемного крана мне было ничуть не легче, чем вам – доползти туда с тремя огнестрельными ранениями и сломанной ногой. Думаю, с мистером Кентом таких проблем не возникнет. Поезжайте в Централ-сити и ни о чем не беспокойтесь.  
Возможно, и не стоило сейчас возражать. Резко изменившиеся планы на ночь были увлекательнее бездумного времяпрепровождения в номере отеля, приятнее очередной перепалки, напоминавшей о совершенных в молодости глупостях, хотя эта конкретная несколько успокоила его. Впрочем, Брюс всегда знал, что на Альфреда можно положиться. Только на него одного и можно.  
\- Пока меня не будет, закажи плотные шторы на все окна в доме.  
Альфред кивнул, поинтересовался, не будет ли еще каких-нибудь распоряжений, и, дождавшись отрицательного ответа, ушел.  
Брюс постарался выкинуть из головы посторонние мысли. На время, твердил он себе, всего лишь на время, пока у него не появится возможность хорошенько обдумать слова Альфреда, сейчас же ему следовало сконцентрироваться на предстоящей задаче. Ему даже удалось: проходя по коридорам пещеры в душевую, он прикидывал, в каком амплуа проще и удобнее добираться до Централ-сити и каким образом прикрыть свой интерес к этому городу, чтобы поездка не вызвала подозрений, даже если в городе вдруг появится Бэтмен. То, что использовать свое ночное альтер эго придется, отчего-то не вызывало сомнений.  
Дверцы душевой кабины скрипнули, пробуждая эхо недавних фантасмагорий, за избавлением от которых Брюс спустился в пещеру в несусветную рань. Он едва не взвыл: образ оказался настолько ярким, будто в руках снова обморочно обвисало тяжелое тело, непослушные пальцы цеплялись за плечи... Сжав зубы, Брюс выскочил из ванной и метнулся к лифту. Черт с ним, в доме можно будет сразу переодеться в нормальную одежду вместо футболки и спортивных штанов и забронировать билет на ближайший рейс в Централ-сити. 


	10. Глава 9

Все-таки разница была огромной. Кларк заметил ее, когда впервые проснулся от шума воды, плескавшейся как будто совсем рядом.  
Ему снилось что-то - не кошмар, но и не просто сон, и сквозь него казалось, что это дождь, разбивающийся о сталь утяжеленного костюма Бэтмена, грохочет так оглушительно громко. Кларк хотел вскочить и улететь, не сражаться, не совершать ошибки, чуть не стоившей ему жизни. Он дернулся, и звук затих, отдалился, заглушенный сперва острой болью, а затем другими шумами пещеры. Монотонным гудением кулеров, размеренным и мощным - куда там полудохлым рабочим компьютерам "Дэйли Плэнет". Затихающим урчанием мотора автомобиля, далекими хлопками, шуршанием и писком, шорохом ткани, скрипом тросов, поднимающих лифт, металлическим лязгом, свистом гидравлических усилителей... ровным стуком.  
Водопад звуков нахлынул на него разом отовсюду и основательно сбил с толку, Кларк ошалело мотал головой, пытаясь взять под контроль внезапно очнувшуюся способность. Процесс оказался труднее, чем он ожидал, почти как в детстве, когда он еще учился владеть силами, природы которых не понимал, и периодически пугал одноклассников и преподавателей странным поведением и попытками скрыться ото всех, убежать подальше. Мерный стук - биение чужого сердца, семьдесят ударов в минуту, человек спокоен - толкнул еще толком не проснувшийся мозг к осознанию происходящего. Оттуда было уже рукой подать до контроля, отточенного за годы практики и позволяющего слышать только то, что Кларк сам хотел.  
Этот крошечный прогресс в реабилитации не шел ни в какое сравнение с прежними возможностями Кларка. Тем не менее после нескольких недель вынужденной тишины даже такое улучшение казалось значительным и здорово поднимало настроение. В последнее время оно у Кларка болталось ниже ватерлинии. И не только из-за физического состояния, хотя оно и задавало направление угрюмым мыслям.  
Пока Кларк лежал или полусидел, опираясь на поднятую спинку кровати, казалось, он вполне способен свернуть горы. Заблуждение развеивалось моментально, стоило ему попытаться не свернуть с подставки поднос с едой. Хотя необходимость двигать рукой, поднимая ложку или кружку ко рту, строго в определенной плоскости и очень неторопливо, и напрягала, но все же не так сильно, как когда эту ложку держал Брюс, а от Кларка требовалось лишь открывать рот.  
Он быстро уставал, значительное количество времени приходилось просто лежать, ничего не делая, пока не отступало головокружение, хотя рядом с постелью на расстоянии вытянутой руки теперь всегда находился планшет, сменивший газетные подшивки и книги. Кларк жадно читал, чередуя новости двухмесячной давности с художественной литературой, чтобы отвлечься, до тех пор, пока не начинало темнеть в глазах. После того как один раз из-за резко навалившейся слабости он едва не уронил планшет на каменный пол, он приучил себя делать перерывы вовремя.  
Помимо боли, его терзали сны, в которых стало слишком много Бэтмена. Тот первый, расплывчатый и нечеткий, в котором Бэтмен целовал его, а затем убил, не просто не стерся из памяти - когда Кларк немного отошел от болевого шока, он приобрел неумолимую яркость кошмара, оброс подробностями и несколько раз повторился. Сюжет и декорации в видениях постоянно менялись, и к концу недели, прошедшей со времени появления, насчитывалось уже больше десятка разных вариантов.  
Вслед за страхом они будили совсем другие чувства. Не знай Кларк себя, сказал бы, что во сне – он надеялся, что только во сне - он наслаждался тем, что с ним происходило. Некоторое время он не мог даже для себя определить, что в этих замешанных на боли снах такого провоцирующего, но если пробуждение вызывал не удар криптонитовым копьем в грудь, Кларк просыпался возбужденным.  
Он не видел ничего ужасного в самом факте. Да и перспектива предстать перед Уэйном или его дворецким в таком состоянии уже не казалась такой постыдной – после той полуисповеди в душевой кабине куда-то делась львиная доля неловкости. Но первопричина реакции, когда Кларк наконец ее обнаружил, повергла его в шок. Беспомощное, подчиненное положение всегда означало угрозу, причем даже не для Кларка, а для тех, ради кого он без раздумий отдал бы что угодно, включая собственную жизнь. Не говоря уже о том, что попадать в такое положение доводилось всего дважды. Сейчас, в третий раз, самый долгий и неприятный, Кларк не видел даже подобия угрозы. Она должна была быть, он знал, что должна, но не чувствовал ее.  
Сперва это выводило из себя и ужасно смущало, но чем дальше, тем сильнее Кларк понимал, что заставлять себя доверять приходится все меньше и меньше. Что в расположенной не пойми где пещере, в логове недавнего врага у него вдруг появилось чувство защищенности, с него как будто сняли не только костюм, но и ответственность, долгие годы давившую на плечи. Он мог – чуть ли не впервые в жизни, за исключением разве что раннего детства – без опаски опереться на кого-то и знал, что его удержат.  
А вот зачем и почему его держали, он до сих пор не понимал, как ни силился. Каждый раз, доходя в своих рассуждениях до этого вопроса, Кларк признавал, что ответа у него просто нет. Ему поддержка была по крайней мере приятна. А Уэйну? Тащившему не меньший, а то и больший груз ответственности, чем Супермен?  
Не решаясь спросить напрямую, толком не зная даже, как сформулировать вопрос, в попытке хоть немного разобраться сперва, что Брюс Уэйн за человек, Кларк стал присматриваться к нему с утроенным вниманием. И понемногу учился подмечать мелочи, которые раньше казались несущественными. Уэйн держался так же, как и прежде – серьезно, по-деловому спокойно, даже чуть отстраненно, и к тому же стал гораздо меньше времени проводить поблизости, приходя лишь тогда, когда возникала необходимость. Но в его кажущейся бесстрастности начало проглядывать и кое-что новое.  
Скупой на эмоции Брюс, случайно ли или намеренно, но все же допускал почти незаметные их проявления. Это превратилось для Кларка в своеобразное развлечение: отыскивать в неизменно ровном выражении лица и интонациях голоса крохотные маркеры настроения Уэйна и пытаться угадать, что послужило причиной их появления.  
На полсантиметра опущенные плечи, покрасневшие белки глаз – усталость, скорее всего, не спал. Работал? Был в своем ночном дозоре?  
Едва угадывающаяся скованность движений точно появилась после вылазки Бэтмена в город. Обычно он двигался с неожиданной для его габаритов мягкой плавностью и очень, очень быстро – для человека, - если возникала такая необходимость. Оставалось только гадать, синяки скрывались там, под футболкой, или что-то посерьезнее, из-за чего Брюс несколько дней оберегал от лишних движений левую половину тела. Отчего-то Кларку не пришло в голову спросить сразу, а позже вопрос выглядел бы уже глупо. И он не сомневался, что Брюс не ответил бы.  
Жесткая складка у рта выдавала раздражение. На кого или на что, понять так и не удалось.  
Решимость - сжатые в тонкую линию губы, слегка опущенная голова и как будто шире разведенные плечи.  
Две резкие черты между бровей – задумчивость? Напряжение? Внимательность? Все сразу или ничего из пришедшего в голову?  
Вздернутый подбородок, едва заметная ухмылка – вызов. Такое выражение Кларк знал даже слишком хорошо, и, видя его, он осознавал, что не хотел бы снова стать тем, кому оно адресовано. Особенно если к этому добавлялся прищур, придававший лицу Брюса хищный оттенок. Кларк не боялся конфликта, но вновь оказаться мишенью Уэйна было бы... очень неуютно. Впрочем, так он не смотрел на Кларка ни разу после их драки.  
Напротив, когда Брюс приходил в медблок и выныривал из своих мыслей, черты его лица смягчались. Или он целенаправленно так делал – Кларк сомневался в своих выводах; не сумел он интерпретировать и несколько других, совершенно мимолетных мимических движений. Оставался шанс, что все на самом деле объяснялось игрой света. Или его воображения.  
Кларк насчитал штук пятнадцать различных ухмылок, усмешек и оскалов, но улыбку на лице Брюса видел едва ли трижды, и то мельком. Самую долгую и, насколько он мог судить, искреннюю, Кларк помнил сквозь пелену боли и стекающую по их лицам воду.  
Стараясь не пялиться совсем уж в открытую, Кларк ловил моменты в разговоре, когда можно было без опаски изучать Уэйна. Периодически, забываясь, он вглядывался гораздо дольше, чем следовало бы, стремясь рассмотреть, запомнить и истолковать каждый жест. И – невольно – полюбоваться. Брюс не уступал ему ни в чем, кроме сверхспособностей, и всего добился сам – это завораживало. Интриговало. Привлекало. И, в конце концов, Кларк имел право не искать себе оправданий, чтобы просто смотреть, но продолжал придумывать отговорки каждый раз, когда Уэйн замечал его взгляд-без-повода.  
Брюс никак не прокомментировал происходящее, не сказал и не дал как-то иначе понять, что подобные взгляды исподтишка ему неприятны, только в его глазах появлялся отчетливый зеленый отлив. Он выстроил вокруг себя стену, и ни ворот, ни калитки не оставил, еще и круг от инопланетной нечисти криптонитом очертил. Как пробраться за эти границы, Кларк не знал. И в какой момент развлечение стало вопросом принципа – тоже, но с каждым днем, с каждым сном, в котором Брюс Уэйн или Бэтмен, в реальности ни о чем не догадывающиеся, крушили его личное пространство, было все сложнее оставаться спокойным, когда не во сне, а наяву его тела касались сухие прохладные ладони.

***

Кто-то шел по коридору. Металл тихо побрякивал о стекло в такт шагам. Брюс двигался почти бесшумно, так что Кларку не понадобилось прислушиваться, чтобы понять, что это не он.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Кент. Как ваше самочувствие?  
После того первого разговора с дворецким Кларк некоторое время чувствовал себя неуютно в его присутствии, ожидал, что Альфред будет держаться с ним минимум отстраненно. Но дворецкий Уэйна как будто забыл или не придал значения недоверию, выказанному Кларком в отношении «мастера Уэйна», и говорить с ним оказалось удивительно легко. Гораздо легче, чем с самим Брюсом. В сравнении с его вечно мрачным выражением лица неизменная полуулыбка Альфреда казалась прямо-таки образцом жизнерадостности, на нее невозможно было не ответить тем же. Сегодня даже не пришлось себя заставлять: подживающая рана по-прежнему ныла, мешала двигаться, спать и вообще жить, слабость никуда не исчезла, но вернувшийся сверхслух придавал оптимизма.  
\- Доброе утро, Альфред. – Кларк улыбнулся широко и искренне. - Гораздо лучше, спасибо.  
\- Рад слышать, мистер Кент.  
Дворецкий принес завтрак и оставался в комнате, пока Кларк неуклюже сражался с едой. Прежде он никогда не задерживался, чтобы проконтролировать процесс и помочь, если потребуется. Это делал Брюс. Как и все остальное, кроме разве что обработки швов – время от времени Альфред проверял, как идет заживление.  
Ставшую привычной фразу о том, что «мастер Уэйн скоро спустится», он тоже не произнес. Не было ее и через два часа, и к обеду – Альфред приходил, уходил, поддерживал разговоры о всякой чепухе, но ни слова о Уэйне. Как Кларк ни вслушивался, никаких намеков на то, что в пещере находился кто-то кроме него и дворецкого, не удалось расслышать. Хотя где-то далеко уверенно скреблись тучи каких-то мелких животных, но его интересовали не они.  
\- Здесь водится множество летучих мышей, - пояснил Альфред, когда, расспрашивая о пещере, Кларк под благовидным предлогом поинтересовался ее неразумными обитателями. – Но в благоустроенной части они не появляются, здесь слишком светло и шумно.  
Летучие мыши. Он мог бы догадаться.  
К вечеру Кларк не выдержал, устав уговаривать себя, что это его не касается, и спросил напрямую, куда делся хозяин дома.  
\- Прошу прощения, мистер Кент, - долю секунды Альфред выглядел озадаченным, - я полагал, мастер Уэйн предупредил вас. Он уехал, сегодня утром, на несколько дней.  
\- Куда уехал? – выпалил Кларк прежде, чем успел подумать, почему сообщение вызвало неприятное удивление. В конце концов, Уэйн не обязан был перед ним отчитываться, да и не отчитывался никогда и вряд ли собирался. Но вот уже больше месяца и не уезжал никуда дольше чем на несколько часов. – Хотя нет, вы меня простите, Альфред. Это, похоже, не мое дело.  
\- Не все, что мне известно, я вправе рассказать, мистер Кент, - пауза, казалось, потребовалась дворецкому, чтобы подобрать слова. – Вы сможете задать вопрос самому мастеру Уэйну, когда он вернется.  
Кларк знал, что не станет ни о чем спрашивать. Он оказался в долгу у Бэтмена, тот же ничем не был обязан Кларку. Да и Супермену, если вдуматься, тоже. Разве что проблемами и лишними заботами, которые, очевидно, перестали влезать в его плотный график.  
И это почему-то злило.

***

Летучие мыши плотно облепили потолок пещеры. Тихо шуршащий ковер из живых тел – ни писка, ни хлопанья крыльев. Немигающие красные глаза светились в полной темноте, много-много глаз, сотни, тысячи и миллионы. Кларк лежал, раскинув руки, на полу, впивающемся в спину мелкими острыми камешками, не в силах отвести взгляд от этой жуткой пародии на звездное небо.  
Крохотные коготки заскребли по камню – одна мышь, другая, третья, а за ними и остальные, быстро-быстро перебирая лапками, спускались с потолка. Вниз по стенам, на пол – к нему, сразу со всех сторон. Короткий мех коснулся тела, кожистые крылья захлопали по лицу, мешая видеть, Кларк дернулся, попытавшись отогнать их, но мыши плотной массой навалились на руки, на ноги, прижимая его к полу и не давая двинуться. Острый мышиный коготь на конце крыла блеснул зеленым, расчертил щеку длинной царапиной и потух.  
Животное повело едва различимым в свете красных глаз носом, заверещало, и твари разом подхватили вопль, отпрянули от него и взлетели.  
В суматохе хлопающих крыльев сгустился из темноты и шагнул, вставая над Кларком, затянутый в черный костюм человек. Вдавил колено в живот, сбивая дыхание, отдающееся резью за грудиной. Наклонился ниже, перехватывая оба его запястья одной рукой, завел за голову, прижал к полу.  
\- Это страх.  
Бэтмен ухмыльнулся, обнажая слишком длинные для человека клыки.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать. Они смотрят на тебя, но не видят, как ты боишься.  
На месте глаз вспыхнули белые линзы – в каком-то дюйме от его лица.  
\- Зато вижу я.  
Клыки царапнули губы, Бэтмен коснулся языком уголка его рта. Кларк стиснул зубы, зажмурился и услышал над собой тихий смешок. Между ног настойчиво втиснулась затянутая в кожаную перчатку ладонь. Медленно, неторопливо Бэтмен слизал выступившую из пореза кровь – горячее мокрое движение, проследившее свежую царапину до самой скулы в такт движению сжавших член пальцев.  
Кларк полузадушено застонал - и проснулся.  
\- Мистер Кент?  
У входа стоял дворецкий Уэйна и невозмутимо смотрел сквозь стекла очков на вспотевшего, сбившего одеяло на пол Кларка.  
\- Могу я предложить вам воды?  
Хорошо, что он смотрел на лицо. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт к главе от прекрасного Хозяина котов:  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/3b0c916261d6a92cbd1f08b71a5ccd13/tumblr_on0yzhChLW1s2jdhdo2_540.jpg


	11. Глава 10

Вычислить по фотографии место, в котором располагался прожектор, оказалось несложно. Через пару часов поисков у Брюса появилось еще несколько таких же любительских снимков с разных ракурсов, позволяющих рассчитать координаты с точностью до метра, и для этого даже не пришлось вставать с кресла в самолете. Конечно, в переулке давным-давно не осталось никакого прожектора, если цель поисков Брюса не была умственно отсталой, но на всякий случай следовало заглянуть и туда.  
Основная сложность заключалась в том, что, в отличие от Готэма, который он знал до последнего закоулка, Централ-Сити Брюс не знал совсем. Изучение карт и фотографий могло дать лишь общее представление о городе. Этого не хватало, хотя он добросовестно просмотрел внушающие наибольшее доверие источники, пока летел.  
Посомневавшись, Брюс решил, что под своим именем появляться в городе все-таки не стоит. Поддельные документы позволили не идти на поводу у стереотипов и поселиться в отеле, имеющем вместо люксовых апартаментов несколько удобных выходов, в том числе и на крыши соседних строений, и не оборудованном камерами наблюдения. При таком удачном раскладе размеры ванной комнаты и кровати волновали Брюса в самую последнюю очередь: он приехал не развлекаться.  
Около суток пришлось потратить на то, чтобы ознакомиться с местностью. Брюс всегда уделял рекогносцировке самое пристальное внимание – не зная наверняка, во что собирается ввязаться, он предпочитал иметь пути отступления даже на случай третьей мировой ядерной войны.  
Днем Централ-сити производил впечатление вполне мирного, даже заурядного мегаполиса, спокойного и размеренного, насколько это вообще возможно для подобных городов. В свете фонарей впечатление не изменилось. Тем не менее в недавнем прошлом город пережил несколько крупных катастроф, в том числе техногенную аварию в местном филиале «СтарЛабс». Собственностью «СтарЛабс» значилась и одна из видеозаписей, найденных Брюсом вместе с фотографией Дианы столетней давности. Молния в круге света прожектора, из-за которой Брюс приехал в Централ-сити, знак местной городской легенды, сверхбыстрого героя-бегуна, не стесняющегося появляться на публике по случаю празднования дня имени себя, и значок, отмечающий папку с видеозаписью, на которой вспышка молнии уронила грабителя в магазине, были идентичны.  
В то, что это лишь совпадение, не поверил бы даже полный идиот.  
До сих пор ограничивавшийся преимущественно собственным городом Брюс понимал, что из-за круговерти странных событий, происходящих в последние годы повсюду, придется значительно расширить сферу своих интересов. Альфред верно подметил: мир изменился. А он сам слишком долго просидел, засунув голову в песок.  
Достаточно оказалось почитать газеты и новостные сайты, чтобы увидеть то, что нужно.  
Брюса не удивляло, что Диана начала с кого-то другого. С тактическим планированием у местного героя дела обстояли еще хуже, чем у Супермена, заявившегося в Капитолий, разве что размах последствий получился поскромнее. Маскировка удавалась ему чуть лучше, но в целом разница выходила несущественной. С работой, которой занялся Брюс, запершись в своем номере в ожидании необходимого груза, справился бы любой грамотный аналитический отдел.  
В контейнере «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», идущем через Централ-сити транзитом, вместе со всем прочим ехал кейс, который вызвал бы слишком много вопросов в самолете пассажирских авиалиний.  
В Интернете нашлось все необходимое, чтобы вычислить поименно людей, постоянно взаимодействующих с Флэшем. Парню либо дико везло с друзьями, союзниками и любовью горожан, либо в правительстве попросту не знали, что с ним делать, если поймают. Как и с Суперменом - иного объяснения тому, что Флэш до сих пор бегал на свободе, Брюс не видел.  
Найти его удалось легко, легко можно было и выманить на встречу. Казалось, к нему достаточно просто подойти и успеть высказать предложение присоединиться к команде, прежде чем он убежит, – и Флэш согласится. Эта кажущаяся легкость тревожила. Брюс привык к тому, что простая на вид задача всегда таит в себе уйму неприятных сюрпризов, значит, и где-то в деятельности Флэша наверняка имелся крупный подвох.  
Брюс предпочел выждать. Перенастроить спутник на постоянный мониторинг улиц Централ-сити, забрать доехавший до города костюм – фактически выкрасть из собственного контейнера - и наблюдать. Преступления в мегаполисе совершались ежедневно, рано или поздно должно было появиться нечто такое, на что сверхскоростной народный любимец выбежит сам.  
Долго скучать не пришлось. Первый же серьезный пожар в городе протянул красно-золотую мерцающую ниточку в бездействующее со времен аварии здание, в котором размещался местный филиал «СтарЛабс». Затем еще раз, и еще – Брюсу хватило бы и одного факта, связывающего Флэша с этой организацией, чтобы нанести им визит вежливости.  
С системой защиты он провозился втрое дольше, чем со всем виртуальным поиском, вместе взятым. Тот факт, что якобы законсервированная лаборатория охранялась надежнее военного объекта, обнадеживал. Хоть что-то шло как надо.  
Внутри комплекс тоже не производил впечатления заброшенного. Чистота, функционирующие камеры слежения, исправное электроснабжение – помещениями активно пользовались. Вместе с героем Централ-сити работали очень неплохие технические специалисты, но, как Брюс убедился, проникнув в лабораторию, не имеющие особого представления о скрытности, считающие, что находятся здесь в безопасности, и не привыкшие смотреть вверх.  
За милю чувствовалось, что ребята полны энтузиазма. Может, это было и не плохо. При правильном векторе, который только предстояло задать. Если Флэш им подойдет. Без маски он показался Брюсу почти мальчишкой, впрочем, как и все, кто с ним работал. И внутри компьютерной сети «СтарЛабс» никто не озаботился даже самым примитивным паролем.  
Сунувшись в их архивы, Брюс вспомнил, по какой еще причине, кроме удара, которым стала смерть Джейсона, зарекался иметь дело с людьми, не достигшими психологического двадцатипятилетия, а лучше тридцатилетия. Милые детки умудрились, спасая Централ-сити, наворотить в нем такого, от чего волосы вставали дыбом даже там, где никогда не росли. Еще немного, и маску бы приподняли.  
Воронка, закрутившаяся над городом полгода назад, подозрительно напоминала ту, что полутора годами ранее втянула в себя криптонский корабль в Метрополисе. С одной существенной разницей: в Централ-сити обошлись без инопланетян - своими земными силами, и оставили кучу мелких дыр, толком не понимая, куда те ведут и что из них может вылезти.   
Конечно, делать выводы на основании только визуального сходства не следовало, но… об этом «но» Брюс не хотел думать - и в то же время понимал, что не думать не имеет права. Черт бы все побрал, они не были готовы. Он не был готов, Диана находилась неизвестно где, и преждевременно вызвать ее значило лишиться возможных союзников. Предложить сейчас Флэшу сотрудничать значило привести за ним его врагов. Выбирая между ним и относительным спокойствием, едва начавшим возвращаться на Восточное побережье, Брюс не колебался. Парень пока справлялся, и случись что, они в любом случае не смогут прийти на помощь: ни Бэтмен, ни Диана не передвигались настолько быстро, чтобы успеть.  
Никто не передвигался настолько быстро.   
Все-таки за Флэшем стоило присмотреть и проверить Метрополис на наличие дыр в ткани мироздания. То, что до сих пор из них ничего не вылезло, еще не говорило о том, что их не существует.

***

В этот раз Кларк услышал скрип наверняка идеально тихих для человеческого уха дверей автомобиля и вслед за ним шаги задолго до того, как Брюс появился в поле зрения. Недавно вернувшийся сверхслух хотелось испытывать постоянно, удостоверяясь, что улучшение и в самом деле не временное и Кларк действительно шел на поправку. Поэтому он не спешил сразу ограничивать себя уровнем восприятия, который когда-то определил как «человеческий», и вслушивался во все подряд звуки пещеры, пытаясь по ним составить хоть примерное представление о месте, в котором находился.  
И стараясь не думать о том, что сюрреалистичные сновидения с летучими мышами - своего рода побочный эффект складывающейся в голове картинки. Раз уж Кларк не мог совсем от них избавиться, из двух зол он предпочел бы те, что были раньше.  
Лязгнули пряжки ремней, зашелестел плащ, зашуршала ткань. Бэтмен вернулся. Кларк подобрал со столика планшет, глянул на время – невероятно поздние почти семь часов утра, обычно тайными ходами Брюс пользовался гораздо раньше, практически ночью, днем же предпочитал проход, ведущий из пещеры в дом. Интересно, с чего вдруг сейчас он изменил своему правилу?  
Шаги затихли, замерли невдалеке от лестницы, соединяющей медблок с другими уровнями. Кларк успел заметить, что Брюс всегда заходил сюда даже после коротких отлучек. Теперь же, после почти четырехдневного отсутствия, явно колебался. Недолго, правда, через несколько секунд он уже поднялся по ступенькам и остановился в проеме, молча оглядывая помещение.  
Еще одетый в костюм Бэтмена, только без плаща, маски и пояса, сегодня Брюс казался недовольным и настороженным. Или же задумчивым, хотя какие мысли могли возникнуть при виде картины, за несколько недель ставшей рутинной, и к тому же вызвать моментальный скачок пульса на десять ударов в минуту, Кларк не представлял. Зато хорошо знал, что с Брюса станется, убедившись, что все в порядке, так же молча развернуться и уйти, и заговорил первым:  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Было бы неплохо. - Брюс нахмурился. – Разбудил?  
Вообще-то, действительно разбудил, но не по своей вине: будильником сработал очередной кошмар, выбросивший Кларка в полудрему, и вернувшаяся способность слышать практически что угодно на любом расстоянии. Он мог бы сказать об этом, и непременно бы так и сделал, если бы не чертова непроницаемая стена, которой отгородился от мира Брюс Уэйн. Кларк отчетливо понимал, что ему вряд ли под силу пробиться за нее. Но, возможно, задача окажется по силам Супермену.  
У Кларка было время все обдумать и прийти к выводу, что если – когда – Брюс узнает, что его способности восстанавливаются, то предпримет меры предосторожности. Зачем, почему и какие это будут меры, он не знал, и ответил совсем не так, как собирался:  
\- Я сейчас сплю по четырнадцать-шестнадцать часов в сутки, и днем, и ночью. Не беспокойся об этом.  
\- Значит, разбудил. Ладно. - Брюс кивнул, приблизился к кровати, что-то повернул под ней, и конструкция опустилась на несколько дюймов. Он отступил на шаг и скрестил руки на груди. – Тогда вставай.  
\- Что?..  
Кларку сперва показалось, что он ослышался, несмотря на то, что ясно различал даже сердцебиение Уэйна и то, как поскрипывали по полу подошвы его ботинок.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты встал с кровати и подошел ко мне, - терпеливо повторил Брюс. - Один шаг для начала. Если ты в состоянии попробовать.  
Кларк откровенно растерялся. За время лечения он осознал, что не может адекватно оценить свое состояние и понять, когда можно попробовать, а когда лучше и не пытаться. Несколько таких попыток, закончившихся довольно унизительно и болезненно, приучили его слушать, что говорят. Избавленный от тяжелого «должен», Кларк добросовестно делал то, что ему велели, стараясь соблюдать все «нельзя» и «надо». Что это было, предложение или требование?  
Отложив планшет, Кларк сжал край одеяла. Представил, как натягивает его двумя руками до подбородка или вовсе укрывается с головой, и усмехнулся. Он бы не отказался посмотреть, как отреагирует на такой жест Брюс. Хотя, скорее всего, никак он не отреагировал бы, максимум обозначил бы удивление выгнутой бровью. Он и сейчас, пока Кларк рассуждал про себя, решаясь, тоже не шевелился и не менялся в лице.  
Почему бы и не попробовать встать.  
Привычно качнулся, мигнул лампами потолок. Пришлось выждать, вцепившись одной рукой в поднятый бортик кровати, а другой - в подголовник, пока комната снова станет неподвижной. Вышло быстрее, чем в прошлый раз - это обнадеживало, хотя в благополучный исход попытки Кларк все равно не верил.  
Брюс расцепил скрещенные на груди руки и пристально следил за каждым его движением.  
Каменный пол холодил босые ступни, на висках выступил пот. Отвыкшие от нагрузки мышцы слушались неохотно, что-то не так было и с координацией: придать телу вертикальное положение в пространстве Кларку худо-бедно удалось, расплатившись за шаткое равновесие сбитым дыханием и знакомой уже тошнотворно обострившейся болью в груди.  
«Давно не виделись, дрянь».  
Он не скучал. Осторожничал, пару раз нарвавшись в самом начале, и теперь с удивлением осознал, что, оказывается, мерзкое, выматывающее нервы ощущение в последнее время значительно ослабло. Теперь оно вернулось, но далеко не в полную силу, его уже не хватало, чтобы выбросить Кларка за грань сознания. Это придало решимости.  
Намеченный ориентир – черная летучая мышь на рельефной темно-серой пластине – стремительно взмыл вверх. Кларк неловко взмахнул руками, тщетно пытаясь удержать рванувшийся навстречу подогнувшимся коленям пол на прежнем расстоянии. Потускнели, выцвели до черно-белого яркие этикетки стоящих на столе позади Уэйна флаконов с медикаментами. Как в замедленной киносъемке. Как в ускоренном восприятии, только сейчас Кларк мог лишь смотреть, ожидая неминуемого падения и удара, которого не успевал предотвратить.  
Фигурная мышка сменила траекторию, зависла над головой: Брюс отреагировал моментально, одним слитным движением преодолев разделяющие их полшага, поймал за локоть, потянул на себя, перехватил под лопатки. Удержал, не позволив задохнувшемуся Кларку рухнуть к своим ногам.  
Звон в ушах мешался с барабанной дробью чужого пульса. Собственное сердце колотилось где-то в горле совсем в другом ритме. Это было странно. Уэйн ведь наверняка предполагал, что все закончится именно так, Кларк и сам ждал чего-то подобного.  
Острые зубцы на предплечьях костюма Бэтмена не оцарапали ни бока, ни руки. Во сне кожа его перчаток казалась более грубой, чем наяву. Или все зависело от того, к чему они прикасались?  
\- Неплохо.  
Удерживая его, Брюс вклинился коленом ему между ног, почти прижал Кларка собой к кровати. Пока Кларк переводил дыхание, выражение лица Уэйна оставалось таким же безэмоциональным, как и несколько секунд назад.  
\- Брюс. Может быть, ты все-таки дашь мне какую-нибудь одежду?  
\- Как только начнешь самостоятельно ходить, - последовал незамедлительный ответ.  
Кларк ни минуты не сомневался, что именно будет сниться ему следующей ночью. Чертов непрошибаемый терминатор. И его пульс - за сто двадцать. 


	12. Глава 11

Кофе давно остыл, и добавленные в напиток специи стали горчить. Допивать не хотелось, и вообще, в его состоянии стоило бы выбрать или ромашковый чай, или уж сразу виски. Но идти за чаем в кухню, из которой по дому распространялся запах свежей выпечки, было опаснее, чем прогуливаться ночью безоружным по злачным местам Готэма, размахивая бумажником. Бар находился ближе; Брюс знал, что алкоголем проблему не решить, и потому продолжал сидеть за письменным столом.   
«Это П.3. Пока не трогаем».  
Они не договаривались с Дианой насчет использования шифров, и все же в редких сообщениях Брюс предпочитал ограничиваться минимальной информацией. Он предупредил ее о Флэше сразу же, как вернулся из Централ-сити, но ответное сообщение пришло только сейчас.  
«Принято. П.4 недружелюбен. Есть другой вариант».  
Другой вариант замахивался зеленой кувалдой, фосфоресцирующей даже на отвратительного качества снимке. Интрига заключалась в том, что размерами кувалда превышала средний авиалайнер и держалась на тонкой ниточке света, выходящей откуда-то из руки «варианта». После фото стоял одинокий знак вопроса.  
«Проверяй», - решился Брюс, просидев над фотографией добрых полчаса.  
Понять, что это, так и не вышло. При такой манере общения, которую они с Дианой выбрали, требующие обсуждения вопросы откладывались до личной встречи. Недружелюбие глубоководного обитателя могло стать очередной проблемой, а могло и не стать. Брюс надеялся, что его союзница хотя бы разузнала чуть больше, чем было в папке с коллекцией мета-людей Лютора.  
По «П.3» - Флэшу – количество информации существенно увеличилось силами самого Брюса и установленных им в «СтарЛабс» следящих устройств и программ. Работа и привычное планирование приняли эстафету у спасовавшего перед воображением спортзала.  
Почти осуществившаяся фантазия, которую Брюс своими руками поймал, не позволив рухнуть на колени, догнала его позже - уже под утро, когда он отсыпался после очередной вылазки, - просочилась в сон и заставила выскочить из постели. Внеочередная тренировка помогла побороть злость, но против привязавшейся накрепко дури снова оказалась неэффективна.  
Устраниться и дистанцироваться тоже не представлялось возможным. В первый раз требовалось оценить, насколько у Кларка все плохо с координацией и равновесием. После этого Альфред рассказал Кларку, какие упражнения нужно делать самостоятельно, чтобы быстрее встать на ноги, но таскать его на себе Альфред не мог. В расписание добавились еще два спуска в пещеру. Утром и вечером Брюс приходил специально затем, чтобы стащить Супермена с кровати, подставить плечо и придерживать, когда под руку, когда и в обнимку, пока тот, стиснув зубы, заново учился ходить.   
Огрызнувшись на вопрос об одежде, он принес Кларку штаны тем же вечером. Едва ли с этого был какой-то толк, потому что во время коротких «прогулок» по периметру медблока Кларк все равно находился слишком близко.  
Интерес к Супермену, и раньше не совсем здоровый, в сочетании с сексуальным влечением превращался в настоящее помешательство. Вот только рисковать всеми планами из-за несвоевременной эрекции Брюс не стал бы, даже будь ему двадцать лет.   
«Священная корова Кэл-Эл, - Брюс невесело усмехнулся своим мыслям. – И не тронь тебя, и забыть как страшный сон нельзя».  
Хоть рукой в штанине нравственность придерживай.  
Сперва в кабинет вплыл запах: горячего пропеченного теста, свежесваренного кофе и специй - и только потом появился Альфред с подносом. Брюс вынырнул из размышлений, в которые ему не следовало бы сейчас погружаться:  
\- Пахнет, как всегда, изумительно, Альфред. Присоединишься?  
\- Спасибо, мастер Брюс, но нет. Я уже воспользовался своим правом первой пробы, - он бросил взгляд на висящие на стене кабинета часы, - и у вас не слишком много времени, чтобы выпить кофе.  
Чашек было две, и тарелок с печеньем – тоже.  
\- Подожди. - Брюс остановил Альфреда, собирающегося выставить по одной порции на стол, и поднялся сам, забирая поднос. – Я тут вспомнил об одном своем обещании.  
То, что у него в некоторых случаях при общении с Кларком дыхание перехватывало, еще не давало повода отстраняться и избегать этого общения. Его личные половые трудности не должны были влиять на дело… а печенье он действительно обещал.

***

Правду говорил Бэтмен из его кошмара: временами Кларк боялся до безумия.  
Люди не могли причинить ему вред физически, зато с рождения неплохо кусали морально. Надев костюм Супермена, он столкнулся не только с ожидаемо увеличившимся количеством неприязни, но и с не менее гнетущим обожанием и преклонением. Проще всего было укрыться, нацепив маску божественного превосходства, за которой никто не увидит его страха совершить непоправимую ошибку. Именно это Кларк и сделал, но, похоже, просчитался: она едва не прилипла к лицу намертво. Только сейчас он понимал, что уже начинал опасно закрывать глаза на свои промахи, пропускать мимо ушей советы и вопросы хотя бы той же Лоис, когда появился Брюс Уэйн.  
Именно он стащил Супермена с пьедестала, на который тот не должен был взбираться, а вовсе не Лютор, столкнувший их лбами, не правительство, не почти убивший его Думсдэй. Бэтмен начисто содрал с Кларка весь маскарад, вскрыл его – не просто грудную клетку, – получив возможность видеть его таким, каким прежде видели лишь родители. Отбил себе право и смотреть, и видеть – силой воли, умом, изобретательностью, решительностью… черт знает чем еще.  
И по какой-то неведомой Кларку причине это оказалось не только больно, но и притягательно.  
Даже любимая некогда женщина не подбиралась так близко, не давала шанса полностью забыть временами слишком острое одиночество и вспомнить, как это – быть человеком, не потому что надо, а потому что можно. Почувствовать себя с кем-то на равных... или вовсе - более слабым.  
В какой-то момент количество случайных совпадений неизбежно должно было перейти в закономерный вывод.  
Услышав впервые ничем не обоснованный скачок пульса, выбросить его из головы Кларк уже не сумел и начал нарочно выискивать ситуации, в которых непоколебимое спокойствие Уэйна давало сбой. Конечно, ничего бы у него не вышло без способностей, однако он не испытывал угрызений совести, пользуясь своим преимуществом.  
Кларк не считал себя идиотом. Просто от того, что давно ни с кем ничего не было, не снится так настойчиво один и тот же человек. От большого равнодушия ничей пульс не перескакивает за сотню, да еще так быстро. Во всех прочих проявлениях, кроме этих скачков, Брюс контролировал себя в совершенстве, а затем уходил куда-то в дальнюю часть пещеры и по несколько часов подряд гремел там железом.  
Спросить, стоял ли рядом с неравнодушием Брюса плюс или минус, не хватало духу. Сказывалась и привычка к тому, что первые шаги делал всегда кто-то другой, и опасение, что отрицательный ответ усложнит и без того непросто дающееся общение. Оставалось нарезать осторожные круги вокруг выставленных барьеров. Наблюдать, пытаться разговорить и в итоге что-нибудь, возможно, понять.  
Кларк внимательно перечитал и пересмотрел все публикации и новостные выпуски, в которых упоминалась деятельность Бэтмена в последние два месяца, и не нашел практически ничего. Брюс регулярно отправлялся «в поле», чуть не каждую ночь, но о зверствах, подтолкнувших Супермена к личному знакомству и угрозам, не говорилось ни слова. Ни в газетах, избегающих публиковать такие статьи, ни в новостях, наоборот любящих кровавые сенсации. С тех самых пор, как Кларк «умер» - ни клейменых заключенных, ни убитых преступников, хотя некоторые арестованные клялись в интервью, что видели Бэтмена собственными глазами.  
Это тоже, наверное, что-то значило? Или нет?

***

\- Серьезно?  
\- Если это похоже на шутку, то у тебя оригинальное чувство юмора.  
«Кто бы говорил».  
\- Вообще-то я думал, что ты просто хотел таким образом разрядить обстановку.  
\- Как видишь, нет.  
Брюс сдвинул планшет и пристроил поднос на столик у кровати, разлил кофе по двум чашкам. Кажется, все-таки всерьез, и отчего-то это казалось Кларку намного более странным, чем должно было. Пристрастие к сладкому никак не вписывалось в его представления о Бэтмене.  
\- Я привык держать слово. У тебя же нет аллергии? – Брюс покосился исподлобья на застывшего в недоумении Кларка.  
Он встряхнулся, отгоняя задумчивое оцепенение:  
\- Нет. Конечно же, нет. То самое? Фирменное печенье Альфреда?  
\- Угу. - Уэйн ногой подтащил принесенный с собой стул поближе, одновременно запихивая в рот печенье. – Так что если будешь тормозить, тебе ничего не достанется.  
Кларк не стал пренебрегать предупреждением, хотя по его прикидкам того количества, что было на тарелках, хватило бы еще на пару человек. После первого кусочка он осознал, насколько сильно ошибался. Оторваться от выпечки оказалось не проще, чем разговорить отделывающегося односложными ответами Брюса, и на некоторое время кофе и сладости оттянули внимание на себя. Молчание, разбавляемое дружным хрустом, не казалось натянутым, содержимое тарелок таяло с космической скоростью.  
\- Божественно, - признал Кларк, ополовинив одну из них.  
\- Когда так говоришь ты, звучит довольно забавно.  
\- И плевать. Все равно божественно. Если ты стащил его из-под носа у своего грозного дворецкого, то это не кража, а подвиг.  
Брюс хмыкнул – вроде бы довольно, с сомнением покосился на оставшуюся выпечку и долил себе еще кофе.  
\- Иногда легальные методы более эффективны. Не часто, но случается. Ну что, прогулка?  
Кларк предпочел бы улыбку вмиг посерьезневшему лицу, но согласно кивнул.  
Из положения сидя вставать было проще, и после первой попытки Брюс неизменно протягивал руку, чтобы помочь. Хватаясь за него, Кларк начинал считать пульс и секунды до изменения ритма.  
Шестьдесят два, крепко сжатые пальцы, плавное усилие, поднимающее его на ноги. Почти незаметный шрам на запястье, неизбежно попадающий под подушечку мизинца.  
«Интересно, сыграл ли роль кофеин…»  
Шестьдесят девять, не выпуская ладони Уэйна, Кларк оперся о его плечо. Пошатнулся, прикрыл глаза, пережидая головокружение и дерганье в груди – меньшее, гораздо меньшее, вполне терпимое, хоть и неприятное. Нужно было просто не двигаться минуту. Семьдесят два.  
Брюс закинул вторую руку ему за спину, ладонью обхватывая левый бок, и повел вперед.  
«Почти как в танце», - мелькнуло в голове.  
Их «танец» получался медленным и неловким насквозь, и Кларк отчетливо осознавал, что партнер из него сейчас исключительно хреновый. Не стоило думать об этом. Семьдесят шесть, он навалился на Брюса всем весом, потому что споткнулся.  
\- Не торопись.  
Холодный рубленый совет, почти приказ, и ему хотелось подчиниться. Они уже обошли половину комнаты и уверенно направлялись к лестнице. Кларку казалось, что слишком рано и лучше бы сначала разобраться с ровными поверхностями, но увидеть, что находится за пределами помещений «медблок-коридор-ванная», было заманчиво. Не отпуская его, Брюс переместился вперед и встал двумя ступеньками ниже, перегородил собой спуск.  
Так что Кларк не полетел кубарем вниз. Вместо этого он плюхнулся задом на согнутое колено Уэйна, привалился лопатками к стене, а плечом к его груди.  
\- Я чертов инвалид.  
\- Руки-ноги целы. Спина не сломана. Головой ударился?  
Арктика. Северный полюс. И девяносто ударов в минуту – как он это делал? Кларк чувствовал, как горят щеки, от напряжения и собственной неловкой беспомощности.  
\- Расходишься.  
Снова как приказ. Интонацию «куда ты денешься» Кларк додумал сам. Возражать резко перехотелось.  
Брюс так и спускался – спиной вперед. Десяток ступеней они преодолели за пару минут. Заметив, как он нервно оглядывается, Брюс опередил вопросы:  
\- Подниматься легче, чем спускаться.  
\- Я не боюсь лестниц! – запротестовал Кларк; под ободряющим, понимающим взглядом становилось жарко.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь. - Брюс убрал руки и отошел на шаг. – Давай-ка сам.  
Это уже звучало вызовом, прямым и неприкрытым требованием доказательств – его брали на «слабо», и Кларк повелся. Стиснул зубы, шагнул навстречу, и Уэйн плавно отступил назад.  
\- Еще раз.  
И еще раз, и еще. В пещере зажегся свет, но отвлечься на то, чтобы рассмотреть обстановку, не представлялось возможным. Игра в догонялки – Брюс пятился, Кларк наступал, как тогда, перед дракой, только без костюмов, звуковых пушек и пулеметных очередей. Десяток шагов без поддержки дались нелегко, и когда Кларк все-таки сбился - не потребовалось просить подождать, выслушать и помочь. Брюс подошел сам, чутко отследив момент, когда он начал терять равновесие, и подставил плечо.  
Едва заметное одобрение в глубине карих, с зеленоватым отливом глаз. Сто четыре удара в минуту, и у Кларка примерно столько же.  
Ни черта это была не неприязнь. 


	13. Глава 12

Понимание ситуации, увы, совсем ее не упрощало.   
Пожалуй, даже называть это пониманием было слишком самонадеянно. Разве что догадкой, хоть Кларк и считал, что не ошибся с выводами. Вот только применить их на практике все равно не мог.   
Да, он худо-бедно научился справляться с открытым обожанием; с влюбленностью и обычным человеческим дружелюбием тоже вполне сносно ладил. Умел ухаживать за женщиной и в теории представлял себе, как оказывают друг другу знаки внимания мужчины. Но что делать с таким вот, запрятанным, не выраженным напрямую… чем-то? Как продемонстрировать свою заинтересованность памятнику с эпизодической тахикардией? Воображение отказывало.  
«Я все знаю! У тебя сердце колотится вдвое быстрее нормы, когда ты таскаешь меня на руках» - звучало глупо даже в мыслях, а ничего другого в голову не приходило. Кларк успел насмотреться на повадки Брюса и почти не сомневался, что если скажет ему нечто подобное, в ответ услышит ледяное «и что?». И сам уже не найдется что ответить.  
Как Бэтмен Брюс позволял себе намного больше эмоций. Сохранившиеся в памяти подробности их конфликта раз за разом оживали в душных, жутковато-сладких снах, расцвечивали образ мучителя красками, которые три месяца назад Кларк не смог бы и вообразить. То, что запомнилось как жестокость, стало силой воли, злоба и ненависть переплавились в страсть.

***

\- Ты никогда не был богом. - Искаженный микрофоном голос раздваивался. – И ты никогда не был человеком.  
Вместо подошвы стального ботинка Бэтмен надавил на его горло рукой, нажал под подбородком, заставляя распростертого на спине Кларка запрокинуть голову. Не карие человеческие глаза, не белые линзы доспеха – прорези черной маски светились зеленым в тон криптониту.  
«Это из-за тебя».  
От того, как звучал голос Бэтмена, Кларка бросало в дрожь.  
«Из-за тебя все».  
Во сне никогда не получалось вырваться и дать отпор, хотя Кларк не раз пытался уйти от прикосновений, не слушать, не смотреть, не…  
\- Я тебя не отпущу.  
Бэтмен стянул с себя маску, отбросил ее в сторону и наклонился ниже.  
Не получалось – и уже не хотелось вырываться. Кларк перестал сопротивляться и послушно разомкнул губы, впуская чужой язык. Настойчивые неторопливые ласки – избежать их тоже удавалось, только проснувшись; он не заметил, в какую ночь впервые на них ответил. В какой момент начал отвечать каждый раз. Пробовать, во всяком случае, - любые попытки прикоснуться или перехватить инициативу в поцелуе немедленно пресекались.  
Брюс прижал его за плечи к кровати, стоя в изголовье, и целовал до тех пор, пока истосковавшийся по ласке Кларк не начал стонать. А затем отстранился, игнорируя его гневный взгляд и криво ухмыляясь:  
\- И что же ты будешь делать?  
Хватка на плечах разжалась. Брюс втолкнул пальцы ему в рот и тут же вытащил; провел ими по губам, по подбородку, по шее, вдоль вспыхнувшего болью шрама на груди, с нажимом огладил раскрытой ладонью живот.  
\- Что ты сделаешь, Кларк?  
Тихим шепотом в самое ухо повторив вопрос, Брюс зажал Кларку рот, а другой рукой обхватил его возбужденный член.

***

Кларк открыл глаза и хрипло выругался.  
Прямое доказательство его заинтересованности натянуло ткань пижамных штанов - выразительное средство демонстрации, ничего не скажешь. Вполне вероятно, что в реальной жизни даже Уэйна проняло бы, но идти к нему по стеночке с членом наперевес было бы невежливо. Кларк считал себя пусть и не человеком, но достаточно хорошо воспитанным не-человеком, чтобы вне постели своим хозяйством не размахивать.  
Он старался отвлечься, переключить внимание на что-нибудь другое - это вполне срабатывало в часы бодрствования, если перетерпеть несколько неприятных минут. А вот от полусонных фантазий деться было некуда, их количество и степень откровенности увеличивались пропорционально накапливавшейся неудовлетворенности, хотя до полноценного секса во сне так ни разу и не дошло.  
Иногда Кларк думал – жаль, что не дошло. Может быть, стало бы проще: эти бесконечные подростковые терзания уже всерьез раздражали. Особенно когда несколькими минутами дело не ограничивалось.  
В паху все так же настойчиво тянуло. Кларк до сих пор не выяснил, каким образом прямое попадание пули едва ощущается, а трущаяся о кожу ткань белья превращается в издевательство, и разбираться в этом именно сейчас совершенно не хотел. Попытка найти положение, которое уменьшило бы дискомфорт, ни к чему не привела. Удобная поза не находилась, ерзания и переворачивания с боку на бок только усугубили ситуацию.  
«Да сколько же можно…»  
Идея получить разрядку самым простым и доступным способом посещала Кларка давно; останавливало лишь то, что в медблок в любой момент мог зайти Альфред или даже сам Брюс. Конечно, теперь Кларк услышал бы их приближение загодя, да и вряд ли осталось еще что-то, чего стоило бы перед ними стесняться. К тому же любой мужчина наверняка понял бы, что два месяца – это сложно, и… вовсе не обязательно придумывать оправдания, чтобы запустить руку себе в штаны.  
Тем не менее Кларк искал их, эти оправдания. Словно решался на что-то почти преступное. С минуту он внимательно прислушивался, пытаясь выяснить, где находятся Брюс и его дворецкий.  
Шаги Альфреда и брякание посуды угадывались где-то намного выше пещеры – видимо, в доме. Брюс обнаружился гораздо ближе: за мерным шумом падающей воды, за гудящими кулерами нескольких компьютеров слышалось шуршание ткани и кожи, что-то металлически позвякивало. Достаточно далеко, достаточно занят, шестьдесят три удара сердца в минуту, черт бы его побрал, Кларк не хотел это выяснять – получилось автоматически.  
Еще не хватало мастурбировать под ритм чужого пульса. Как будто мало было в его жизни других не самых радостных вещей.  
Прикрыв глаза, Кларк выбросил из головы настойчивый метроном. Белый шум небольшого пещерного водопадика – гораздо лучший фон. Под него оказалось легче ни о чем не думать, прижимая ладонь к паху и поглаживая себя прямо через одежду. Не представлять, как будто не его рука оттянула резинку пижамных штанов и проскользнула под них, не его пальцы взъерошили короткие волоски на лобке и взяли колом стоящий член в кольцо.  
Незачем представлять, но воображение будто выжгло картинку на изнанке век, и звук падающей воды стал глуше. Вместо него появилось ощущение тяжелого, пристального взгляда.  
Восемьдесят шесть.

***

Поисковый алгоритм, созданный в «СтарЛабс», избавлял от необходимости разрабатывать собственный. Брюс не стремился тратить время на изобретение велосипеда, только проверил честно украденную программу перед тем, как перенастроить спутник «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» и прочесать Метрополис в поисках пространственных разрывов.  
Ожидая результатов сканирования, он собирался на вылазку. Так или иначе, на сегодняшнюю ночь он запланировал то, что Альфред называл «визитами вежливости», - перелет через залив или более долгий, но менее рискованный путь в объезд. Костюм отправился в кейс. Брюс решил ехать на «приличной» машине: не стоило без нужды использовать слишком приметный бронированный автомобиль, а ему хотелось, помимо простой проверки, забрать кое-что. Ненужное. Важное.  
Опять в его жизни эти два определения начали сочетаться в одной фразе. Ничем хорошим подобные сочетания обычно не заканчивались, но вылазку одобрил - наверняка под влиянием своей сентиментальности - даже Альфред, обычно ратующий за минимальный риск. Брюс временами подшучивал над ним, но, похоже, и сам становился таким же. Или и раньше был? Третье возможное объяснение выглядело совсем уж пугающим.  
Стандартный «походный набор» - ничего экстраординарного не планировалось – всегда держали собранным, оставалось только проверить. И удвоить запас дымовых гранат, Бэтмена не должны видеть в Метрополисе. Дел на десять минут, но Брюс не торопился наверх. Если результаты сканирования покажут наличие прорех, экипировку придется пересмотреть.  
Он сидел перед экранами, прокручивая в руке бэтаранг и прикидывая, что может дополнительно понадобиться при столкновении с неизвестным противником, пришедшим сквозь пространственную брешь. Вечный и потенциально не имеющий правильного ответа вопрос: не хотелось ни утяжеляться, ни оказаться припертым к стенке из-за отсутствия чего-нибудь специфического. Такое уже случалось – Брюсу не понравилось.  
Сугубо рабочая сосредоточенность чаще всего приходилась кстати. Чаще всего, но только не сегодня: погрузившись в свои размышления, Брюс скользил взглядом с монитора на монитор и не сразу понял, что именно передает дежурная камера. В ней не было уже такой острой необходимости, как месяц назад, какого же черта он ее не отключил! Или не убрал вовсе, заменив внутренним телефоном, тревожной кнопкой, да хоть колокольчиком – чем угодно! – но нет, камера продолжала в реальном времени транслировать то, что транслировала.  
Кларк не раздевался, но тонкая ткань не скрывала ритмичных движений, и на откуп фантазии оставалось совсем немногое. При желании Брюс с легкостью достроил бы картинку, но взгляд притягивала отнюдь не засунутая в штаны рука. И раньше он замечал, насколько выразительное у Кларка лицо, – эмоции читались на раз, так что порой приходилось прилагать осознанное усилие, чтобы оторваться и не смотреть слишком долго и пристально.  
Сейчас смотреть не стоило вдвойне.  
Мысль показалась отстраненной, как будто чужой, и продержалась в мозгу от силы пару секунд. Отчаянно зажмуренные глаза. Брови, трагическим домиком сведенные к переносице. Сомкнутые в тонкую линию побелевшие губы. По-детски приподнятые, сжатые плечи – закономерно-напряженная, нелогично-вынужденная поза. Будто Кларк не удовлетворение пытался получить, а изводил себя, старался стать меньше, тише, незаметнее, чем на самом деле. Будто… стыдился?  
Глупый.  
Как будто существовала хоть малейшая возможность не заметить. Как будто люди вокруг него были сплошь слепыми кретинами, раз не замечали столько времени. Или Кларк отстреливал их из укрытия. Брюс знал, почему он сам не должен приближаться. А куда, спрашивается, смотрел весь остальной мир, раз видел только Супермена?  
В обеих ипостасях Кларка хотелось до звона в ушах, до скрипа стиснутых зубов. Подняться к нему прямо сейчас, шлепнуть по рукам, прижать собой к кровати – плевать, что рассчитана на одного, выдержит, – схватить за волосы, укусить за шею, стереть мученическое выражение с его лица, увидеть еще раз, как он будет хватать воздух, краснея и облизывая искусанные зацелованные губы, услышать совсем не болью вызванные стоны.  
«Рискнуть ради одной, скорее всего, даже не ночи? А что потом?»  
Холодком пробравшая мысль, вероятно, отрезвила бы вовремя, но впервые Брюс воспринял ее не как запрет, а как вариант. Как реально существующую возможность. Он замер, так и не коснувшись пальцами клавиатуры.  
Он мог бы не пытаться просчитать глобальные последствия. Просто перестать думать о них и стянуть с Кларка штаны. Столько раз Брюс видел его, обнаженного, прикасался – по необходимости; было бы легче легкого по собственному желанию сдернуть с него совершенно лишнюю тряпку и взять в рот его возбужденный член. Пусть на ночь, на час или на двадцать минут сосредоточить в своих руках контроль не над всем, что требовало контроля, а над одним-единственным Кларком Кентом. Заставить Супермена забыть свою глупую ненужную гордость и показать ему, как подчиниться не из страха и умолять без стыда.  
Он мог бы проделать с Кларком все, что пришло на ум - прямо сейчас, если бы в этот момент Кларк не распахнул глаза, уставившись в камеру. В том, что теперь он ее заметил, Брюс ни секунды не сомневался.  
Рука, протянутая к клавиатуре, чтобы прервать трансляцию, дернулась, отточенный до бритвенной остроты бэтаранг оставил на левом запястье тонкий порез. Почти такой же, давно затянувшийся, был и на правом.  
\- Блядь…  
Брюс разжал пальцы, уронил бэтаранг на стол и все-таки дотянулся до кнопок. Камера погасла – в запале он не просто закрыл окно с видеотрансляцией, но и отправил команду на отключение на само устройство.  
Запоздалое понимание того, что именно произошло и что он только что чуть не натворил, вырвало еще пару крепких слов. Секунда-другая – и он действительно дошел бы до той стадии, когда любые внутренние запреты и ограничения перестают действовать.  
Оказалось, он все это время задерживал дыхание. Выдохнув сквозь зубы, Брюс откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл ладонью глаза.  
Впору было пару раз хорошенько приложиться лбом о столешницу, вправляя явно поехавшие мозги. Он не намеревался оправдываться перед самим собой, прекрасно зная, что повел себя, как полный идиот. Засмотрелся, замечтался, как мальчишка, влез не в свое дело – отличный момент выбрал, лучше не придумаешь! Пять минут до завершения спутникового сканирования, а в голове бардак, на рубашке кровь и в трусах безобразие. Даром что наблюдать, как Кларк украдкой сдержанно ласкает себя, довелось совсем недолго.  
Самому бы себе дал по морде, чтоб отпустило, если бы не понимал – не сработает. Брюс вляпался по уши, даже не свои, а Бэтмена, и увяз с головой. Черт знает, что теперь с ним сработает, кроме психиатра или пули в висок. Возможно, еще химическая кастрация помогла бы.

***

Камера. Он должен был догадаться, что его не оставят без наблюдения.  
\- Блядь.  
«Вот уж действительно».  
Кларк поспешно выдернул руку из штанов и прикрылся одеялом. Чертово возбуждение никуда не делось, но сделать вид, что ничего такого особенного не произошло, и продолжить самоудовлетворяться, зная наверняка, что за ним следят, он не мог. И разозлиться на Брюса не получалось, хотя Кларк честно попытался, пока лежал и прислушивался, не скажет ли тот еще что-нибудь хорошее.  
Не сказал. Выругался и замолчал окончательно, только дышал тяжело и хрипло. И сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Кларк даже не стал считать удары, и так понимая: сколько бы Брюс ни успел рассмотреть, увиденное произвело на него впечатление. Вряд ли смутило - уж точно не так сильно, как Кларка. Вывод напрашивался однозначный.  
«Не такой уж ты непробиваемый».  
Все было честно: Кларк подслушивал, пользуясь своими силами, Брюс подглядывал при помощи камер. Вероятно, и подслушивал тоже, но предположительно спрятанный где-то микрофон уже не имел никакого значения, потому что оба они хотели одного и того же. Только вот знал ли об этом Брюс?  
«Откуда бы ему знать, если ты не сказал?»  
Внутреннему голосу стоило бы поумерить ехидство: мотивы Уэйна по-прежнему оставались для Кларка загадкой. Брюс мог быть несвободен, мог хотеть кого-то другого, а Кларка воспринимать лишь провоцирующим фактором. Могла существовать еще сотня разных причин, объясняющих такое его поведение. Или же в Кларке говорила привычка, малодушное желание, чтобы все получилось как-нибудь само собой? И с каких пор он стал избегать ответственности и перекладывать решения на чужие плечи?  
Кларк понял, что окончательно запутывается в собственных чувствах и соображениях относительно чувств другого человека. А ведь только что думал, будто что-то начало проясняться – и опять вместо стройных выводов в голове образовалась сумасшедшая каша из предположений и неподтвержденных догадок.  
Раздавшиеся на лестнице шаги вывели Кларка из задумчивости. Лицо невольно залило краской, будто ему снова было четырнадцать и с рукой в штанах его застукала не вовремя зашедшая в комнату мама. Вот бы кто точно помог разобраться, если бы у Кларка язык повернулся просить у нее совета в таких вопросах…  
Брюс на секунду остановился в дверном проеме, быстрым взглядом окинул комнату - как делал всегда - и прошел мимо Кларка к шкафу.  
\- Я ненадолго.  
Левое предплечье он держал отставленным в сторону. Кларк заметил на рубашке пятна крови.  
\- Это из-за камеры?  
Кларк хотел бы, чтобы голос не звучал виновато.  
\- Из-за моей дурости. Камера нужна была, пока ты находился без сознания, а затем я забыл ее отключить. Извини.  
Вот так вот просто: «Забыл отключить, извини». Брюс вытянул руку над раковиной и залил порез на запястье антисептиком. Рвущееся наружу «я тебя хочу и знаю, что ты тоже, может, задержишься и продолжим без камер» застряло у Кларка в горле. Брюс достал из шкафа упаковку влажных салфеток, положил поверх планшета:  
\- Альфред зайдет через час, принесет тебе телефон. Доброй ночи.  
И вышел, ни выражением лица, ни интонациями не выдав своего отношения к увиденному через камеру. Черт бы побрал все человечество разом, Кларк начинал всерьез сомневаться, кто из них двоих на самом деле инопланетянин. 


	14. Глава 13

«Не можешь бороться – возглавь».  
Брюс крайне редко следовал этому принципу, но запереть Лоис Лейн в каком-нибудь тихом и безопасном месте не представлялось возможным. Оставалось водить ее хорошо освещенными журналистскими дорожками, на которых риск нарваться на неприятности сводился к минимуму.  
Лоис удержу не знала: терроризм, торговля оружием, наркотиками и людьми – Брюс сливал ей вторую группировку за три месяца и только тихо радовался, что ее интересы так удачно совпадают с его собственными. Он обзавелся в Метрополисе информаторами и неплохо изучил «темную сторону» города, так что подбрасывать мисс Лейн вопросы к размышлению, улики и свидетелей оказалось намного проще, чем могло бы, вздумай она влезть, к примеру, в политику.  
Почему-то с женщинами, от которых Брюсу ничего не требовалось, всегда было больше всего возни.  
Ради сегодняшней ночи Брюс особенно расстарался. Парня, которого он нашел для Лоис, собирались сдать его же подельники. Парень решил не ждать и донести на них первым, на интервью согласился безропотно и даже не забыл назначить нужное Бэтмену время. В том, что Лоис вопьется в такой подарок зубами и когтями, сомневаться не приходилось.  
Поднимаясь по заплеванной, практически не освещенной лестнице многоквартирного притона, она выглядела куда увереннее, чем ее спутник, целящийся в углы и двери выключенным фотоаппаратом. Правда, от эхом разошедшегося по этажам звонка телефона в ее сумочке подпрыгнули оба.  
\- Черт… ну где же…  
\- Да выключи ты его! – Трагический шепот фотографа отдавал истеричностью.  
\- Это из курьерской службы. Совсем из головы вылетело…   
Лоис тоже шипела, но раздраженно. Зря старались со своей хреновой конспирацией: на пятом этаже, где они остановились, все квартиры пустовали – Брюс заранее проверил все здание. Цепляясь за оставшиеся от водосточной трубы скобы, он поднимался вместе с ними по фасаду и через разбитую форточку слышал каждое слово. И совершенно спокойно наблюдал, не опасаясь, что его заметят: стекла в окнах не мыли, кажется, никогда, а ближайший целый фонарь светил за углом.  
\- Алло! Да. Да, я. Простите. Задержалась на работе. Нет, пока не знаю. Я вам перезвоню. Да, спасибо.  
Первый подпункт плана можно было вычеркивать.

***

\- Ну и ну! И часто тебя заносит в такие места?  
На улице фотограф заметно осмелел. Брюс аккуратно положил грабителя, нацелившегося на дорогой фотоаппарат, за ближайший мусорный бак. Через полквартала начиналась цивилизация со всеми ее стоянками такси, дорожными камерами и прочими прелестями. Там он сможет оставить Лоис и ее болтливого спутника и свернуть к заливу. Сканирование города не дало тех результатов, которых Брюс опасался, но взглянуть на одно подозрительно рябившее на снимке место хотелось своими глазами.  
\- …на цикл статей! Не хочешь зайти куда-нибудь, обсудить?  
\- Я устала, Джереми. Поеду домой.  
Интервью в самом деле затянулось дольше, чем Брюс предполагал. Дальше он их болтовню не слушал. Домой – и ладно, хотя если бы Лоис согласилась на чашку ночного кофе с этим Джереми, это дало бы шанс провернуть все сразу. Но и спящая в своей квартире, она его устраивала. Бэтмен умел передвигаться бесшумно, когда нужно.

***

Вокруг «рябящей» точки ключом била ночная жизнь. Аж по подворотням расплескивалась, не давая подобраться ближе, чем на сотню футов по вертикали, и даже на крыше Брюс оказался не один, а в компании обдолбанной парочки. Они не вызывали опасений: даже если бы заметили Бэтмена, то, скорее всего, приняли бы его за наркотические галлюцинации. И все же было неприятно.  
Выбор места для ночного клуба казался странным – вблизи залива, почти в промзоне, - но заведение пользовалось популярностью: в двери втягивалась разношерстная толпа, за углом стояла патрульная машина. Выходящие из клуба аккуратно обходили ее соседними проулками.  
Устраивать переполох Брюс не собирался, а подойти к непримечательному тупичку, который интересовал его, миновав и полицию, и клуб, не вышло бы. Визуальный осмотр тоже ничего не дал: ни гостей с «той» стороны, как в Централ-сити, ни воронок не наблюдалось, но и только.  
Второй подпункт провалился с треском, и у дома Лоис Лейн Брюс оказался почти на два часа раньше, чем планировал. Знал бы кто, что «работа» Бэтмена на девяносто процентов заключалась в беготне, наблюдении и выжидании, – наверное, не поверил бы.  
Окна по зимнему времени не открывали, камеры внутри квартиры Лоис не фиксировали движения, поэтому Брюс рискнул войти через дверь. Движения не было, однако третий лишний явно присутствовал: куртка на вешалке – журналистское удостоверение, водительские права, бумажник и прочая мелочь в карманах, - мужские ботинки у входа, шум воды в ванной и Лоис, мирно спавшая, уткнувшись лицом в блокнот, говорили в пользу не случайного знакомого.  
Брюс припомнил, что несколько раз видел через камеры входящего в квартиру мужчину и даже выяснил, что они с Лоис коллеги. Но кровать оставалась в слепой зоне, так что шанс узнать, насколько их общение выходит за рамки профессионального, представился впервые. Прошло больше двух месяцев со «смерти» Кларка Кента, интерес его бывшей к другому мужчине не должен был вызывать такое раздражение. Тем более у Брюса. Тем более у него не должно было возникнуть чувства, подозрительно похожего на удовлетворение.  
Всяческих противоречивых чувств сегодня и так хватило с лихвой, его вполне устраивала привычная отстраненность, появившаяся во время «вылазки». Та самая, благодаря которой события воспринимались словно со стороны и вызывали в первую очередь логический отклик, а не эмоциональную реакцию. Сейчас Брюсу не нужно было знать, кого Лоис нашла на замену Кларку. Он пришел только за сумкой. Спортивная, черная, с ремнем через плечо, так и не попавшая в руки курьера, она наверняка стояла где-то в прихожей – третий подпункт в мысленном списке дел на ночь.  
Оказалось, не в прихожей, а в гардеробе. Тем лучше, значит, ее отсутствие заметят не сразу.  
«Если вообще заметят».  
Лишняя мысль: шум воды в ванной стих - ему стоило поторапливаться. Брюс только проверил содержимое сумки и покинул квартиру Лоис так же бесшумно, как пришел.  
Ночь выдалась спокойной, не в пример вчерашнему вечеру. Адреналин драки встряхнул бы, но драки не случилось, а высота чужих крыш, давно ставшая слишком привычной, не могла взбодрить. Так что к дому в предутренних сумерках Брюс подъезжал, отчаянно зевая.  
Альфред принял у него пальто и сумку.  
\- Хотите, чтобы я разобрал ее, мастер Брюс? Или отнес в пещеру?  
\- В комнату, Альфред. Спасибо.  
\- Завтрак?  
\- Часов через шесть. - Брюс сцедил в ладонь очередной зевок. – Или даже восемь. Что это?  
Лежащее на столике в гостиной письмо Брюс заметил только потому, что все прочие были аккуратно разложены в коробке, это же, вскрытое, оставалось сверху. Адрес и фамилия отправителя, когда он их рассмотрел, побудили окликнуть Альфреда уже в дверях.  
\- Я разбирал корреспонденцию и не успел закончить до вашего приезда. От Уилфреда. - Альфред замялся, как будто не решаясь продолжить, но все же пояснил: - У Дафны, моей племянницы, родилась дочь. Меня приглашают на крестины.  
\- Отлично! Уже заказал билеты?  
Брюс знал, что общение Альфреда с братом ограничивалось поздравительными открытками на Рождество и дни рождения, но другой родни у его дворецкого не было. Ни семьи, ни детей – иногда Брюс чувствовал в этом и свою вину, ведь время и силы, которые обычные люди посвящают семейным заботам, Альфред отдавал ему. Может, будь все иначе, его воспитатель, помощник, наставник, друг и едва ли не единственный в мире близкий человек был бы счастливее.  
Альфред покачал головой:  
\- Я не думаю, что мне следует ехать, мастер Брюс. Обстоятельства сейчас не самые удачные, чтобы оставлять вас…  
Возможно, обстоятельства и в самом деле складывались не лучшим образом, но – когда у них бывало иначе? Брюс не помнил. Всегда находилось что-то неотложное, и Альфред оставался в поместье.  
\- Глупости! Сколько лет я не могу убедить тебя съездить в отпуск, напомни-ка?  
\- Я не любитель курортов, вы же знаете.  
Брюс знал это даже слишком хорошо и втайне подозревал, что единственный действенный способ заставить Альфреда отдохнуть - отправиться куда-нибудь на Мальдивы вместе с ним.  
\- Именно поэтому тебе стоит согласиться. На какую дату приглашение?  
\- Через шесть дней.  
\- Прекрасно. Как раз успеешь собраться и сделать все, что считаешь нужным, чтобы я смог продержаться без тебя неделю. За завтраком я хочу видеть твои билеты, подтверждение брони в гостинице и совет, что будет уместно отправить в подарок твоей внучатой племяннице от моего имени.  
Альфред выглядел сомневающимся, но кивнул.

***

В пещере, в его кресле перед мониторами, и в его же футболке, но в тех же пижамных штанах сидел Супермен собственной персоной. Выполз, самостоятельно, что само по себе было очень даже неплохо. Но Брюс хотел всего лишь отнести на место кейс с костюмом, а затем завалиться спать. Упрямо вздернутый подбородок явно свидетельствовал о том, что просто так Кларк не отступится, что бы он там ни задумал. Брюс тихо вздохнул. Этого следовало ожидать рано или поздно, и вчерашние салфетки, видимо, стали последней каплей.  
О салфетках совершенно не стоило вспоминать. Брюс порадовался, что желание выспаться основательно приглушило прочие желания.  
\- Доброе утро. Я ждал, когда ты вернешься. Хочу спросить тебя кое о чем.  
Не будь заживающая рана все еще болезненной, Кларк как пить дать скрестил бы руки на груди, а так просто сверлил его взглядом, пока Брюс спускался по лестнице.  
«Выходил на свою голову? Расхлебывай теперь».  
\- Я вернулся. Спрашивай.  
Как в старые добрые времена – пока что не спор, но уже конфронтация. Брюс мысленно подобрался.  
\- В качестве кого я здесь?  
Переспрашивать не понадобилось – Кларк набрал воздуха в грудь и развил мысль сам, спокойно и обстоятельно:  
\- Ты принес меня к себе домой, ухаживаешь за мной, оберегаешь дорогой мне город и людей. Я благодарен и надеюсь, что когда-нибудь сумею расплатиться за помощь, но я хочу знать, как мне ее расценивать сейчас. Зачем тебе это нужно?  
Ответ на его вопрос – не честный, но правильный – давно заготовленный, ждал своего часа.  
\- Расценивай ее как корпоративную взаимовыручку.  
Кларк кивнул и нахмурился:  
\- То есть мы коллеги. И я смогу уйти, когда захочу.  
Произнесенное вслух, это звучало совсем иначе, чем когда Брюс мысленно представлял себе подобный диалог. Сердце противно екнуло. Плевать. Он принял правильное решение, а чувства – чувства только мешали, особенно если он сам запрещал себе в них разбираться.  
\- Да. Ты же не собираешься уйти сейчас?  
Ему же просто некуда, и…  
\- Мое присутствие тебя напрягает.  
«Заметил?..»  
\- С чего ты взял? – Брюс нарочно добавил в голос максимум небрежности и легкого удивления.  
В ответ раздалось скептическое фырканье:  
\- Брюс, я же не идиот. Вряд ли роль сиделки при моем полутрупе не стоила тебе никаких усилий. Не говоря уже о времени, которое ты провел в Метрополисе, присматривая за Лоис.  
Черт подери, ему нужно было успокоиться и перестать думать только в одном направлении.  
\- Раз ты спустился сюда, значит, самое… - Брюс поискал наиболее подходящее слово и на секунду запнулся, - времязатратное все равно уже позади. Тебе лучше остаться здесь, пока не поправишься.  
«Или пока мои поиски не увенчаются успехом. Черт, просто останься!»  
\- Здесь – в пещере?  
\- Надеюсь, тебе больше не потребуется ничего зашивать, так что – в доме. Идем.  
Пришлось подавить в зародыше вошедшее в привычку движение – протянуть руку и помочь встать. Кларк поднялся на ноги сам.

***

День намечался пасмурный, а Брюс вдобавок ко всему запретил Альфреду открывать недавно появившиеся в доме плотные, в пол, шторы. Не из соображений секретности: и для званых, и для незваных гостей попасть в поместье незамеченными было практически нереально даже по воздуху. А вот нездоровую реакцию Кларка на избыток ультрафиолета он уже однажды наблюдал.  
\- Торопиться нет необходимости, считай, что ты в отпуске. Понемногу, лучше на рассвете или на закате, пока не убедишься, что нет побочных эффектов, - объяснил он с любопытством оглядывающемуся Кларку.  
Его все же потребовалось пару раз поддержать по дороге от пещеры до гостевой спальни – ничего общего с недавней неуклюжей неустойчивостью, Кларк опирался о стену, но шел уверенно, хоть и медленно.  
\- Конечно.  
Создавалось впечатление, что кивнул Кларк автоматически, не слыша, с чем соглашается.  
«Не забыть попросить Альфреда проследить…»  
Брюс действительно опасался - и не вполне понимал, чего больше: того, что естественный солнечный свет навредит Кларку, так и не вернувшему способности, или того, что поможет ему восстановиться мгновенно. Лишив тем самым его самого возможности хотя бы издали, хотя бы еще какое-то время наблюдать такие моменты, как сейчас.  
Кларк замер у окна, упираясь ладонями в подоконник. Утро действительно выдалось хмурым и непогожим, рассвет только занимался. Плотные белые тучи разошлись всего на минуту: открыли кусочек неба почти над горизонтом и выпустили наружу ранний солнечный луч, при виде которого лицо Кларка озарилось таким неприкрытым восхищением, почти детским восторгом, что Брюс невольно залюбовался.  
Жмурясь с непривычки, Кларк смотрел на этот скромный лучик неотрывно; всем телом подавшись вперед, почти прижавшись носом к стеклу, приоткрыл рот и неосознанным движением облизал губы.  
Нечеловеческим усилием воли заставив себя оторвать взгляд, Брюс бесшумно развернулся и вышел. Без единого стука притворил за собой дверь, спустился в гостиную, сказал Альфреду про шторы; словно в трансе, дошел до своей спальни и упал лицом в подушку.  
Возможно, отправить Кларка куда-нибудь в Смолвиль, к матери, и прямо сейчас, было бы более здравым решением.  
Брюс упустил тот момент, когда запас его здравомыслия оказался окончательно исчерпан. 


	15. Глава 14

«Корпоративная взаимовыручка» подвела итог полубессонной ночи, проведенной в размышлениях. Поначалу сбивавшая с толку разница между поведением Уэйна и тем, что Кларк слышал, легко легла под эту черту: либо «нет», либо «не ты». Кларк проглотил жгущее глупой обидой «почему». Коллеги так коллеги – он тоже знал, как замыкаться в себе, если постараться.  
Некоторое время он даже считал, что и впрямь сумеет держать дистанцию. Возможность впервые за несколько месяцев выбраться из подземелья и остаться наверху вызвала почти эйфорию, перекрывшую все прочие эмоции.  
Шкаф в просторной спальне оказался забит одеждой – все новое, размер в размер. На фоне идеально подобранного гардероба стоящая на нижней полке потертая сумка не могла не привлечь внимание. Вытащив ее и открыв, Кларк обнаружил, что не зря она показалась знакомой. Внутри лежали его вещи: записные книжки, ноутбук, диктофон, альбом с фотографиями - еще детскими, на которых он запечатлен вместе с отцом и мамой; наручные часы, дурацкий брелок для ключей, разрядившийся мобильный телефон, бумажник, водительские права и прочие мелочи. Некоторые должны были остаться на работе, основную часть явно собрали в той квартире, в которой они с Лоис жили в Метрополисе. На самом верху обнаружился футляр с очками.  
\- Лоис хотела отправить их в Смолвиль, но им ведь там не место, - просто ответил Брюс на вопрос, для чего он забрал сумку и принес сюда. – Тебе решать, что с ними делать.  
Внезапно вставший в горле ком едва позволил выдавить короткое «спасибо» до того, как Брюс, по своему обыкновению, вышел, оставив Кларка наедине с прошлым. Впрочем, огромное по сравнению с хоть и просторной, но все же замкнутой пещерой, пространство особняка быстро избавило от тяжелых мыслей.  
Ему никто не запрещал перемещаться по дому. Кларк этим пользовался, каждый следующий сеанс «солнечных ванн» проводя у другого окна, с любопытством изучая особняк и осматривая окрестности. На вторые сутки к вечеру он рискнул открыть балконную дверь. Морозный воздух пробрал до дрожи, выстудил комнату, а минуту спустя словно перестал чувствоваться.  
Принимая душ, перед тем как лечь спать, Кларк стер с запотевшего зеркала капли воды и внимательно всмотрелся в свое отражение. Короткое сосредоточенное усилие окрасило радужку ярко-красным. Он поспешно погасил глаза, пока что-нибудь ненароком не сжег, и расплылся в довольной улыбке. Пусть медленно, но работало. Он уже точно не был ни беспомощен, ни беззащитен, просто очень слаб.  
Ночами тоже стало чуть-чуть проще: душные сны никуда не делись, но никаких камер в комнате не устанавливали. Зато к ней примыкала ванная, размером чуть ли не в половину спальни, отданная в полное распоряжение Кларка и сводившая на нет риск извести чертову пачку влажных салфеток – так и не распечатанную – за три дня.  
Только в одно крыло особняка Кларка не пустили.  
\- Простите, мистер Кент. - Альфред перегородил дорогу, мягко, но решительно указав рукой в противоположный конец коридора. - Это комнаты мастера Уэйна.  
\- А где он сам?  
\- В настоящий момент мастер Уэйн занят. Я сообщу ему, что вы спрашивали.  
Альфред лгал: Кларк слышал мерное дыхание Брюса в тех дальних комнатах. Глубокое ровное дыхание спящего человека, вдруг сбившееся с ритма, участившееся, прервавшееся то ли стоном, то ли тихим вскриком и так и не вернувшееся к прежней размеренности – хорошо знакомую картину пробуждения от кошмарного сна Кларк мог воссоздать с легкостью.  
\- Спасибо, Альфред, не стоит. Я всего лишь полюбопытствовал.  
Стало чуть легче и одновременно гораздо сложнее: очень быстро Кларк выяснил, что Брюс, вообще-то, крайне мало времени проводил дома. За шесть дней они виделись только мельком, обменивались незначительными фразами, после чего Брюс скрывался в «своем» крыле, спускался в пещеру или вовсе уезжал куда-то. Кларк поймал себя на том, что, предоставленный сам себе, начал скучать по их странному, но все же общению, сейчас практически прекратившемуся.  
Брюс попросту избегал его. Так и не сказанное вслух «почему?» вертелось на языке, жгло губы – Кларк стискивал зубы и молчал, но перестать искать ответ на незаданный вопрос не получалось. В те краткие минуты, когда они с Брюсом оказывались в одной комнате, он начал замечать, а может, и додумывать, то, чего не видел раньше, – признаки усталости, раздражения, озабоченности, иногда даже грусти вместо неизменно ровного выражения лица.  
Возможно, дело было в этом, и Брюс не хотел показывать свои эмоции. Возможно, прятал взгляды – долгие, пристальные, будто ощупывающие Кларка с головы до ног. От них Кларку становилось не по себе, в воздухе почти физически ощущалось напряжение: дернись неосторожно – вспыхнет электрическим разрядом. И ванна уже не спасала от возбуждения, как поначалу.  
«Определись уже, - думал Кларк, в очередной раз поймав на себе такой взгляд, - определись, скажи прямо, я устал угадывать».  
Он посчитал, что неделю назад понял ответ правильно, но за эту неделю противоречие вдруг вырвалось из грудной клетки Брюса, перестало проявляться только в учащающемся сердцебиении и прокралось в его поведение, интонации и выражение лица, окончательно сбивая Кларка с толку. Проще было понять все человечество, чем одного этого человека.

***

Били умело.  
И профессионализм, и большой опыт, и впечатляющий энтузиазм Брюс чувствовал в прямом смысле слова на собственной шкуре.  
За восемь дней – с того самого момента, как Кларк заговорил об уходе из поместья – он буквально перерыл носом и Метрополис, и Готэм в поисках таинственного соучастника Лютора. Его рука ощущалась во всем, даже в условиях содержания Лекса под стражей, но найти его оказалось сложнее, чем определить вмешательство. Человек либо сидел очень высоко, либо проявлял крайнюю осторожность, а вернее всего, и то и другое. Время поджимало, если объекту поисков Брюса не понравился Супермен, от едва начавшей собираться команды он тоже не придет в восторг.  
Брюс вылез из кожи вон, подключил даже старые связи, но вычислил его. Остались сущие мелочи – доказательства, потому что птица и впрямь оказалась высокого полета. Не допрыгнуть и выстрелом не достать, разве что в буквальном смысле. Оставалось выманивать, вынудить спуститься за опасной, но достаточно простой в поимке добычей.  
Сутки ушли на то, чтобы сфабриковать приманку: нужные намеки нужным людям, несколько компрометирующих фотографий, видеозапись. Брюс торопился, следовало бы больше времени уделить подготовке, но как раз свободным временем он не располагал. Приманку пришлось лепить наспех, понадеявшись, что на фоне суматохи предвыборной кампании в сенат сработает.  
Действительно сработало, и на складе Бэтмена ждали.  
Он успел вдвое сократить количество противников, прежде чем его «свалили»: удар по затылку оказался и правда чувствительным, но совсем не настолько. Даже замедлить его таким ударом не вышло бы. Тем не менее Бэтмен – крайне удачно для нападавших – замешкался, дав им целых две секунды для захвата.  
Первую пару желающих отбить ему внутренние органы Брюс отправил в нокаут пинками и случайно уронил одного из державших его за руки. Действительно случайно: этот говнюк еще пригодился бы, уж очень удобно вцепился - достаточно ненадежно, так что оставалась возможность в любой момент вырваться. Занявший его место оказался проворнее и догадливее: используя ствол винтовки как дубину, ударил под колено. Нога подломилась, руку снова вывернули, да так, что Брюсу послышался хруст в плече.  
Подняться он не пытался – стоять на коленях было даже выгоднее, чем в полный рост. Живот и грудь, пах и спину прикрывал внушительный слой брони, конечности оставались более уязвимыми в угоду подвижности, их следовало беречь.  
Его держали под прицелом: сзади щелкнул взведенный курок, справа чернело дуло пистолета. Двое выкручивали руки, вынуждая согнуться почти пополам, еще трое в вольном ритме наносили удары по ребрам, в живот, пару раз съездили по лицу, разбив губы в кровь. Сложнее всего оказалось сохранить иллюзию активного, постепенно затихающего сопротивления и не начать отбиваться по-настоящему. Брюс с ходу видел десяток способов вырваться и обезвредить как минимум четверых, не попав под пули, но раскрывать противникам свой маленький секрет не планировал.  
Он послушно задохнулся от первого же удара в солнечное сплетение. После третьего, пришедшегося в то же место, воздух в легких кончился уже всерьез: было и в самом деле довольно хреново, броня смягчала удары, но полностью защитить от них не могла.  
«Пожалуй, достаточно».  
Брюс продержался бы и еще столько же, и дольше, возникни такая необходимость. Бэтмен начал валиться на бок.  
\- Хватит. Он нужен живым.  
В том, как они отреагировали на приказ, чувствовалась армейская выправка: наблюдавшие выстроились полукругом, принимавшие непосредственное участие в избиении после окрика тоже почти не задержались. Пнули напоследок всего-то раз шесть и отошли, оставив пространство между Бэтменом и стрелками свободным.  
\- Свяжите и обыщите.  
Пояс предсказуемо содрали и отложили подальше, плащ бросили рядом со стулом, к которому основательно примотали Брюса. Он старательно обвисал, пережидая болевые ощущения. Лишь бы маску раньше времени не тронули, тогда весь план пойдет коту под хвост, раскрываться он не собирался.  
\- Ну что, ушастый, долетался?  
Скулу саднило, по щеке текла кровь. Бэтмен не ответил, за что получил по лицу еще раз. Маску, впрочем, оставили – к его немалому удивлению. Конечно, такое уважительное отношение к тайне личности играло Бэтмену на руку, но никто даже не попытался. Что-то новенькое в его рыцарской карьере: настолько нелюбопытных противников встречать до сих пор не приходилось.

***

\- Твои запросы выросли, я посмотрю. Решил перебраться с улиц в кабинеты?  
Брюс не собирался вести пространные разговоры. Не для того он полтора часа изображал тут полуобморок, дожидаясь, пока его визави соизволит закончить дела и снизойти до готэмских складских помещений.  
\- Не выйдет. Где записи?  
Сразу к делу – это было уже лучше. Можно было и отозваться:  
\- Думаешь, я принес их с собой?  
И без модулятора голос прозвучал бы хрипло, а с ним эффект значительно усилился. Будущий сенатор понимающе улыбнулся:  
\- Ты предсказуем. Не хочешь по-хорошему, что ж. Твое право.  
Брюс следил исподлобья за прибывшей вместе с боссом охраной. Еще шестеро. Не самый радужный расклад, но и не самый плохой.  
\- Бить тебя бесполезно, знаю, - вещание не прекращалось, похоже, в собеседнике его цель не нуждалась, больше наслаждаясь своей почти-победой, чем стремясь донести информацию. - Уверен, через пару дней форсированного допроса ты бы сдался, ты же не железный. Увлекательный метод, но - слишком долго. Поступим проще. Знаешь, что такое «сыворотка правды»?  
«Запасливый сукин сын».  
Такой поворот событий Брюсу откровенно не нравился.  
\- Допустим, я скажу. Ты же все равно не отпустишь меня.  
\- Я – с легкостью. Ты мне не нужен, только записи.  
\- И обещание не мешать?  
\- Я никому не верю на слово, но ты и сам не захочешь мешать. - Самодовольства в ухмылке хватило бы на трех действующих сенаторов. Он понизил голос до едва слышного шепота, наклонился к Бэтмену почти вплотную: – Я знаю, кто ты, Брюс. Я могу сдать тебя полиции в любой момент. Уже два года могу.  
Ухмылка оказалась на расстоянии рывка и удара головой. У сенатора наверняка нашлись бы средства на зубные импланты и пластическую операцию по коррекции формы носа. Лютор выяснил, кто такой Бэтмен, иначе не сумел бы стравить его с Суперменом, неудивительно, что и сообщника оповестил.  
Брюс изобразил угрюмое замешательство – сколько его виднелось из-под маски, определять приходилось по лицу собеседника. Светилось, как на Рождество.  
\- Что же не сдал?  
\- Свергая богов, за мышами не охотятся. - Мужчина с деланным огорчением развел руками. - Теперь бог мертв, а ты стал слишком наглым.  
Охрана подобралась ближе. Не важно, главное – будущий сенатор продолжал соловьем разливаться на нужную тему.  
\- Супермен не лез в политику. Он тебе не мешал.  
\- Ты глупее, чем я думал. Политика только средство. Супермен не давал покоя Лексу - я показал ему возможность избавиться от воплощения его экстравагантных страхов. От единственного законного наследника погибшей цивилизации, великой цивилизации... пока тот не сообразил, что вправе потребовать у человечества свое имущество, и люди не смогут отказать.  
\- Криптонский корабль?..  
Удивление подделывать не пришлось. Мысли об этом корабле приходили Брюсу в голову, неявные, пока до конца не оформленные, хотя связать их с причиной охоты на Супермена он не удосужился.  
\- Бинго!  
\- Зачем…  
Везение закончилось, оборванное сунутым под ребра дулом пистолета.  
\- А давай-ка поменяемся ролями, мышонок. Я буду спрашивать, а ты отвечать, идет?  
Охранник из вновь прибывших, державший палец на спусковом крючке, выглядел убедительно. Брюс замолчал, ожидая совсем не вопроса и незаметно напрягая мышцы, чтобы разогнать кровь по затекшим, ноющим от неудобной позы и полученных ударов конечностям.  
Повинуясь кивку, один из вооруженной свиты бодро удалился в ту сторону, в которой десятью минутами ранее Брюс слышал три автомобильных движка.  
\- Мне не хватало доказательств… - Очевидно поглощенный своими мыслями, будущий сенатор перестал играть в политика и превратился в маниакально размахивающего руками, упивающегося своей гениальностью среднестатистического подонка. - Маска летучей мыши ведь еще не доказательство. Ты стал законодателем моды для психов-подражателей, оставался в тени, всегда соблюдал осторожность. Теперь ты сам все расскажешь.  
Хорошо хоть оделся он в обычный костюм-тройку и гримом почти не пользовался – только макияж для телесъемок еще не стерся с лица. Брюсу и без того хватало паршивых ассоциаций. Сильнее всего злило то, что могло ведь и получиться: два ствола по-прежнему были нацелены в голову, в кровоподтек над печенью давил третий.  
Брюс позволил себе якобы нервно бегающий взгляд, в его ситуации это выглядело простительным и даже желательным. Требовалось осмотреться, запомнить позиции противников, пусть приемлемых для себя выходов он пока что не видел. Если бы не третий ствол у ребер…  
\- Суд не рассматривает признания, сделанные под действием психотропных препаратов, в качестве доказательства, - заметил он с очевидно фальшивой уверенностью в голосе, напоказ не отводя глаз от принесенной камеры и обычной с виду автомобильной аптечки.  
\- Зато аудитория вечерних телешоу их очень любит. Чувствуешь себя будущей звездой? Супермен своей смертью собрал все лавры. Теперь и тебе достанется.  
К нему подошли сзади, стянули перчатку с левой руки. Перед тем как сделать инъекцию, кисть даже протерли безошибочно узнаваемым по запаху спиртом. И пластырем потом прокол залепили. В сочетании с сильнее вдавившимся в бок напоминанием не дергаться такая забота выглядела подчеркнуто-насмешливой демонстрацией превосходства. Скорее всего, именно демонстрацией она и была.  
\- Я подожду, пока ты закончишь давать интервью, - жизнерадостно сообщил почти-сенатор, отходя за установленную на штатив камеру.  
Что ему вкололи и как быстро оно подействует? Брюс внимательно прислушивался к себе, стараясь удержать в узде рвущееся убраться куда подальше хладнокровие и не впустить на его место нахально пробивающуюся из подсознания панику. Жизнь - ладно, пусть не жизнь, но его свобода и возможность использовать полученную информацию напрямую зависели от того, сумеет ли он собраться. И насколько его организм сможет сопротивляться действию неизвестного препарата.  
Паника медленно, но поддавалась, уступала позиции. Успокоиться было важно. Брюс должен был это сделать. Его жизни ничего не угрожало, ситуация складывалась далеко не самая критическая из тех, в которых он оказывался. Просто он так чертовски устал за эту неделю, что…  
«Как последний кретин упустил начавший проявляться эффект!»  
Если бы не мигнувший красным индикатор камеры, отвлекший его от подстегиваемого медикаментами самовнушения, и не закушенная изнутри щека, упустил бы и отлипший от ребра пистолет.  
«Никаких вооруженных людей в кадре, все признания сугубо добровольны?»  
Вряд ли его развяжут даже ради достоверности. На долю секунды дуло сместилось в сторону, и Брюс изо всей силы толкнул себя вместе со стулом назад. Уже в падении запоздало понимая, что его действий должны были ждать. Как минимум один ствол держали под таким углом и на таком прискорбно малом расстоянии, что увернуться от выстрела Бэтмен смог бы, лишь взлетев. 


	16. Глава 15

Большинство препаратов, объединенных любительским названием «сыворотка правды», среди прочих эффектов побуждали допрашиваемого не воспринимать собеседников враждебно. Богатый жизненный опыт упрямо твердил: те, кто стреляют в тебя, – однозначно враги, и плевать хотел на все сомнения нервной системы.  
К тому, что на принятие решения остаются жалкие доли секунды, Брюсу было не привыкать.  
\- Грот!  
Рявкнув в микрофон команду, он зажмурился скорее рефлекторно, чем вспомнив, что это необходимо сделать. Грохот нескольких выстрелов, удар собственного тела об пол, треск сломанного стула и нецензурная брань слились в одну оглушительную звуковую волну, продолжившуюся взрывом светошумовой гранаты. Боеприпасы вынули, когда обыскивали Бэтмена, но оставили лежать рядом с поясом. Устройство для дистанционного и голосового управления, вшитое в ремень, утяжелило его и в общей сложности стоило Брюсу целого подсумка, зато сработало как надо: яркая вспышка была заметна даже сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки.  
Брюс едва уберег затылок от стыковки с бетонным полом, вовремя прижав подбородок к груди. Обломки мебели впились в незащищенную перчаткой ладонь, правое бедро ужалило выстрелом, сиденье наподдало под колени и отвалилось, оставив две ножки стула примотанными к щиколоткам. Перекатившись вправо, под ноги замешкавшимся охранникам - сбить прицел тем, кто сохранил зрение, – Брюс пнул ближайшего противника и выдернул руку из ослабевшей веревочной петли.  
С небольшой задержкой активированные той же командой дымовые гранаты выплюнули густое черное облако. Одно такое сбило с толку Супермена. Шесть сделали тускло освещенный участок склада непросматриваемым, начав отсчет секундам форы.  
Боль привычно отступила, затаилась, спугнутая адреналином. Брюс понимал – ненадолго, позже она даст о себе знать так, что мало не покажется. Он жалел лишь, что нельзя так же легко отодвинуть на время сами повреждения, ухудшавшие его боевые качества. Дрянь в крови стремительно уменьшала преимущество опытного одиночки, уравнивала Бэтмена в скорости с его противниками.  
Хруст сустава под подошвой, выбитый пистолет, удар в висок – минус один. Три выстрела, мат и крик: «Прекратить огонь», - минус два и три. Выдернутой из веревок ножкой стула Брюс наотмашь ударил четвертого по лицу. Вскочил, оттолкнув слепо шарящего руками пятого так, что свалил его на пол.  
Ему не нужно было нейтрализовывать всех, только как можно скорее убраться отсюда.  
Перед ним кулем рухнуло что-то; правая нога, все еще отвратительно слушающаяся, не дала перепрыгнуть, уронила Брюса коленом в чей-то живот. К минусам дыма относилось то, что он мешал видеть всем, ориентацию на слух затрудняло эхо, но если Брюс не ошибся и его противники прошли военную подготовку, они быстро разбегутся в стороны от начавшей таять завесы.  
Попавшийся под руку собственный плащ Брюс накинул на ближайшую вертикаль и рванулся вправо, уже в движении вспоминая телом, как держать равновесие на полутора ногах и не потерять в скорости.  
Мигнувшее сознание сбило ощущение времени, отсекло внешние раздражители. В следующее мгновение Брюс обнаружил себя у заколоченного дверного проема в противоположном конце здания. Как он добрался туда, когда успел подобрать перчатку и застегнуть на себе пояс, зачем сжимал в правой руке ворот пиджака и волок за собой растерявшего весь лоск сенатора, почему тот казался совершенно обезумевшим и что за инсектоподобная металлическая херня стремительно неслась следом за ними по воздуху – не сохранилось в памяти.  
Использовать сенатора как стенобитное орудие было тактической ошибкой. Не потому, что Брюс испытывал к нему какое-то сочувствие, и даже не из-за неэффективности: старым доскам вполне хватило, чтобы проломиться. Но из-за этого маневра он сам оказался буфером между металлическим щупальцем и головой, в которую оно метило. Брюс прыгнул в образовавшийся пролом следом за сенатором в ту же секунду.  
Удар пришелся вскользь. Броня костюма держала выстрелы, но хлесткое щупальце вспороло ее, как простую ткань, наискось через всю спину, от плеча почти до поясницы – вместе с кожей и мышцами, – и механизм исчез в бело-синей воронке.

***

Времяпрепровождение и впрямь могло сойти за отпуск, если бы Кларк заставил себя не прислушиваться.  
Альфред в хороводе звуков, сопровождающих рутинные хозяйственные хлопоты, легко вписывался в картину ленивого отдыха, скользил фоном на грани слышимости, создавая иллюзию почти домашнего уюта и умиротворения. Уэйн… стоило только задуматься, как мираж раскалялся докрасна, не важно, находился Брюс в этот момент в доме или же – чаще всего – отсутствовал. С отъездом дворецкого успокаивающий шумовой фон исчез.  
Стремясь понять, что движет Брюсом, Кларк перелопатил все, что удалось найти о нем в открытом доступе. Информации оказалось много, но девяносто процентов ее совершенно не подходили тому Брюсу Уэйну, которого он знал. Еще одна маска, тщательно раскрашенная «для публики», - пустышка с крохами правды, в основном биографического характера.  
Кларк хотел добраться до другого. Где-то под этими масками скрывался человек, который вытащил его с того света, когда все прочие…  
Слишком много запретных тем для размышления появилось в последнее время. Не имея возможности улететь в горы, чтобы спокойно обо всем подумать, Кларк изменил курс на сто восемьдесят градусов. Пользуясь тем, что безраздельно властвовавший на кухне Альфред уехал в отпуск, устраивался с ноутбуком прямо там и уже третью ночь подряд засиживался допоздна, нырнув поглубже в Интернет. Забивал себе голову законодательством штатов по вопросам восстановления в статусе живого человека, перемежая футболом, новостями и фильмами, даже небольшой удаленной работой.  
Машина Бэтмена больше походила на танк, рев мотора и обычным слухом различался издали. К нему Кларк успел привыкнуть. А вот удары, скрежет металла о камень и визг тормозов уже в самой пещере раздавались на его памяти впервые.  
Сонливость, навеянная унылым описанием процедуры восстановления утерянных документов, слетела вмиг.  
Несколько секунд Кларк пытался убедить себя, что происходящее внизу его не касалось. Не преуспел, хоть и сам Бэтмен неоднократно давал понять, что не намерен распространяться о своих ночных эскападах, – слишком необычные звуки сопровождали его возвращение, его не получалось просто проигнорировать. Ладно, глупо было обманываться: со стула Кларка подкинуло не столько любопытство, сколько тревога, только усилившаяся, когда мотор смолк и вслед за неровными шагами раздался звон разбитого стекла.  
Мебель, пол под ногами, стены и перекрытия, подземные коммуникации и скальная порода словно истаяли, поблекли, уйдя в слегка тронутую цветом прозрачность. Ярким световым пятном среди пересекающихся линий выделился контур бэтмобиля, упершегося в стену подземной стоянки.  
«Вместо того, чтобы припарковаться в ее центре».  
Кларк тряхнул головой, отгоняя неприятное чувство, будто он сейчас провалится сквозь пол прямо в пещеру. Мысленно обругал себя – как будто в первый раз посмотрел через стены, а ведь не так уж долго не мог пользоваться этим свойством своего зрения! - и двинулся в гостиную, где, как он помнил, одна из секций шкафа скрывала за собой двери лифта.

***

Брюс несколько раз останавливался, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам и прислушиваясь, но неизвестное устройство больше не атаковало, видимо окончательно исчезнув в той воронке. Надо было бы вернуться и разобраться, что произошло, но обманчивая легкость в голове и непомерная тяжесть, с которой давались движения, предостерегали от такой глупости лучше таблички «опасная зона».  
За углом здания уже слышался топот и щелканье затворов. Привлекла ли стрельба чье-то внимание, или уцелевшие охранники искали пропавшего босса, Брюс не интересовался. Оставив сенатора лежать, где упал, он скрылся в проулке.  
Вспоротая спина горела огнем, Брюс чувствовал стекающую по коже кровь – под костюмом, прилипшая к ране ткань помогала не оставлять за собой следов. Мозг отметил факт как положительный: сиденье в машине пусть напитывается его кровью сколько угодно, но на улицах подобные следы…  
Дальше мысль не шла.  
Выступивший на лбу и висках пот скатывался по лицу, щипал разбитую скулу и губы, быстро начало напоминать о себе бедро, в которое попала пуля. Костюм защитил от ранения, но не от ушиба – при выстрелах от него не спасал и тяжелый бронежилет. Это можно было и потерпеть, далеко не в первый раз и не в последний приходилось поступать именно так, а вот выворачивающийся из рук руль грозил стать серьезной проблемой. Дважды едва не стал, а на третий раз бронированный борт машины с диким скрежетом высек искры из каменной стены туннеля под рекой.  
Почему он не сбавил скорость? Торопился, опасаясь отключиться прямо за рулем? Ерунда какая-то, сознание казалось предельно ясным, умиротворенным даже: не раздражала ни дверца, открывшаяся лишь с третьей попытки, ни выскользнувшая из пальцев ампула с кофеином. Брюс попросту взял следующую.  
Снимать костюм пришлось скрипя зубами. Теперь кровь капала на пол – редкая цепочка красных отметин. Из «ушек» маски Брюс извлек миниатюрный микрофон и камеру, подключил к компьютеру и оставил так. Изучение собранной информации можно было отложить до завтра. Все можно было отложить до завтра – черт, что же за дрянь ему вкололи?  
В душе Брюс попытался через плечо рассмотреть в зеркале, насколько сильно пострадала спина. Прочие повреждения он счел не критичными: ссадины, ушибы и синяки. Холодная, почти ледяная вода уменьшила кровотечение и слегка отрезвила. По-хорошему, порез следовало бы зашить, но без Альфреда… то-то он будет «рад», когда вернется и узнает, что тут без него творилось.  
Подумав об этом, Брюс почти улыбнулся. Он на удивление отчетливо осознавал, что от того, чтобы упасть и отключиться, его удерживают только кофеин, холод и с каждым движением обостряющаяся боль. А еще – что наутро наверняка пожалеет о том, что вообще родился.  
Выключив воду, он вылил на спину литровую бутылку антисептика.  
«Вдруг робот щупальца не мыл…»  
Натягивать футболку сейчас казалось изощренной формой мазохизма. Брюс влез в штаны, накинул на спину чистое полотенце и зацепил плечом три угла, пока шел к лифту. Нужно было постараться влить в себя побольше жидкости, прежде чем он начнет засыпать.

***

В гостиной ждал сюрприз.  
Стеллаж наотрез отказался пропускать Кларка внутрь. Присмотревшись, он видел мерцающий электронной начинкой запирающий механизм, короткий коридорчик и шахту лифта с болтающимися в ней тросами. Но войти, не выломав кусок несущей стены и не пробив дверь насквозь, не мог. Мало того, что Брюс вряд ли пришел бы в восторг от такого появления, Кларк еще и не чувствовал себя сейчас способным проделать все это.  
Он остановился, в растерянности переминаясь с ноги на ногу и не зная, на что решиться.  
Неровный пульс среди звенящих капель воды, принужденное дыхание: длинный вдох, задержка, короткий, резкий выдох, снова задержка. Хорошо, что дышал, или плохо то, что _так_ дышал? И откуда вдруг появились подобные мысли; Брюс же приехал и выбрался из машины сам? Шипение сквозь зубы, шепотом произнесенные ругательства, всплеск и бренчание чего-то, гулко перекатывающегося по поддону душевой кабины…  
Кларк взял себя в руки и перестал бестолково гипнотизировать стену, а потом и вовсе отошел к дивану. Чего он, спрашивается, всполошился?  
Виновник переполоха выбрался из лифта через десять минут, мокрый, полуголый и расцвеченный багрово-красными отметинами, обвел мутным расфокусированным взглядом гостиную и уставился на Кларка, застывшего на диване.  
\- Ну какого же черта ты не спишь…  
«Какого черта ты выглядишь, как жертва камнедробилки?»  
В голосе Брюса не было претензии, только какая-то безмерная усталость, и Кларк сдержался.  
\- Подменяю Альфреда на дежурстве, - он почти не ехидничал, в самом деле вспомнив, что, когда бы Брюс ни возвращался, дворецкий всегда встречал его.  
\- Тогда ты должен добавить в конце фразы «мастер Уэйн». И сварить мне кофе.  
Кларк готов был услышать в ответ угрюмое молчание. К тому, что у Брюса внезапно прорежется чувство юмора, – нет. Пока он в замешательстве пытался понять, как на него реагировать, Брюс зафиксировал взгляд на двери и двинулся к ней, заметно припадая на правую ногу.  
«И как это понимать?»  
Кларк догнал его в неосвещенном коридоре, ведущем в кухню, – учитывая, что передвигался он все еще достаточно медленно, сам по себе факт уже говорил о многом.  
\- Ладно, мастер Уэйн, что случилось?  
Пауза продлилась до холодильника.  
\- Подставился, где не следует.  
Открыть дверцу Брюсу удалось только со второй попытки, выудить с нижней полки бутылку с минеральной водой – с третьей. В сочетании с бегающим взглядом, заметно заторможенной реакцией и внезапной почти словоохотливостью…  
\- Ты пьян?  
Кларк едва ли мог представить себе Бэтмена, под завязку набирающегося коктейлями в баре, и вопрос выпалил раньше, чем обдумал. Не иначе как личина Уэйна, которую тот носил «в обществе», навела на явно абсурдную мысль, но Брюс и тут ошарашил ответом:  
\- Нет, под наркотиками.  
Видимо, эмоции, вызванные этим признанием, на лице Кларка отразились слишком красноречиво.  
\- Меня не спрашивали, хочу ли я их принимать. - Брюс криво усмехнулся разбитыми губами и поднес бутылку ко рту.  
От движения полотенце, на манер плаща лежавшее у него на плечах и свисавшее ниже поясницы, слетело на пол. Чертыхнувшись, Брюс повернулся, собираясь поднять его, и расчертивший спину порез открылся взгляду Кларка во всей красе.  
Сразу перестала казаться странной его экономность в движениях. Кларк вполне представлял, насколько больно Брюсу было двигаться вообще, – воспоминания о том, как он сам заставлял себя подниматься через боль, не успели сгладиться. И вдобавок Кларк отчетливо понимал, что, если бы не упавшее полотенце, Брюс бы и словом не обмолвился о ране. Он хромал, пока шел в кухню, и сейчас стоял, опираясь преимущественно на левую ногу. Может, и еще о чем-то умалчивал?  
Как раз это проверялось легко. Требовалось всего лишь сосредоточиться и переключиться на другую форму зрения, чтобы убедиться хотя бы в отсутствии переломов.  
Брюс устало выдохнул:  
\- Спрашивай.  
\- Что… спрашивать о чем?  
\- Не знаю. - Полотенце с пятнами крови он отправил в мусорное ведро. Потянулся включить чайник и пояснил: - Ты сидел в гостиной перед входом в пещеру и ничего не делал. Потом пошел за мной сюда. Теперь стоишь и смотришь на меня, как на привидение. Спроси уже, или скажи, что хотел, или займись чем-нибудь, или катись к черту спать, но не стой столбом. Сядь хотя бы.  
\- Ночь ответов на вопросы?  
Брюс помедлил:  
\- Если хочешь.  
О том, как выглядит со стороны его поведение, Кларк и правда не подумал. Он мог спросить о… или про… вопросы не формулировались, толкались в голове образами, отказываясь превращаться в слова. И ждал, и пошел следом Кларк вовсе не поэтому.  
\- Не спросить. Помочь. - Он прочертил пальцем в воздухе наклонную линию. - Если ты позволишь.  
\- Ты умеешь накладывать хирургические швы?  
\- Нет. Но умею сварные.  
В хромированной дверце холодильника отразились две крохотные красные точки – едва обозначенное намерение. Предложение.  
«Приглашение?»  
Кларк чуть заметно улыбнулся и добавил:  
\- От них шрамов не остается.  
\- Регулируешь мощность?  
Брюс явно колебался.  
\- Что-то вроде того.  
\- Как?  
\- Не знаю. - Кларк пожал плечами. - Это важно?  
\- Нет. Ладно, - Брюс отодвинул стул и сел на него верхом, обхватил спинку руками, - давай попробуем.  
Он вздрогнул, когда Кларк надавил рядом с раной, сводя вместе края разреза. Его кожа была горячей - или руки Кларка холодными, понять не вышло.  
\- Может, возьмешь сначала обезболивающее?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему? На тебя же они действуют.  
Снова пауза, впрочем, уже по интонациям стало понятно, что своего решения Брюс не изменит:  
\- Лучше чувствовать боль, чем вообще ничего.  
Под пальцами взбугрились мышцы, Брюс замер, молча и неподвижно, и не дернулся, когда Кларк начал. За ту минуту, которая потребовалась ему, чтобы, предельно сконцентрировавшись, превратить рану в тонкий аккуратный шов, Брюс не издал ни звука. И не пошевелился, даже дыхание, кажется, задержал – тяжело выпустил воздух из легких только тогда, когда Кларк убрал руки.  
\- Все.  
Брюс просипел:  
\- Спасибо, - и поднялся, слегка пошатнувшись. Стул, на котором он сидел, стал заметно отличаться от еще трех таких же, стоящих вокруг стола. На плавном изгибе металлического каркаса спинки образовались две внушительные вмятины.  
Чайник щелкнул выключателем.  
Покосившись на него с явным сомнением, Брюс извлек из морозильной камеры пакет со льдом, прижался к нему заметно побледневшей, несмотря на кровоподтек в пол-лица, щекой и снова потянулся к бутылке с водой. Пластиковое горлышко отчетливо стучало о зубы, когда он, словно через силу, вливал в себя последние капли.  
Два литра жидкости за пять минут.  
«А ты продолжаешь пялиться, как на привидение, хотя он прямо тебе сказал, чтобы ты прекратил это делать».  
Прекратить у Кларка не получалось. Взгляд, как привязанный, метался между плечом и шеей, лицом и ладонью, придерживающей у щеки пакет со льдом. Скользил по затылку и старому шраму на лопатке, когда Брюс отворачивался, и раз за разом возвращался к свежему порезу.  
Кларк вдруг понял: того, что Брюс вот так запросто доверится ему и подставит спину лазерным лучам, он не ожидал.  
\- Я могу еще что-то сделать? Прежде, чем катиться к черту спать.  
Не удержался, ляпнул-таки, повторил то, что задело в словах Брюса, хоть и спокойным тоном – все равно не стоило бы.  
\- Да.  
За «да» уточнений не последовало, Брюс молча отправил опустевшую бутылку в мусорное ведро и бросил в раковину покрывшийся каплями конденсата пакет со льдом.  
«Исчерпал дневной лимит слов? Не больше сотни на одного собеседника?»  
Кларк старательно подавил рвущееся наружу раздражение:  
\- Что?  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
Сперва Кларк решил, что ослышался. Затем вспомнил чуть ли не школьный семинар, на котором рассказывали, что в состоянии опьянения, не важно, алкогольного или наркотического, люди и делают, и говорят вещи, о которых едва разрешают себе подумать, будучи трезвыми. Он навидался таких, пока мотался по глухим закоулкам страны. Брюс Уэйн не был похож ни на одного… ни на кого не был.  
Это бы почти все объяснило: и учащенный до безобразия пульс, и странные взгляды, и дистанцию, и помощь, выходящую далеко за рамки «корпоративной взаимовыручки». Все, кроме чертовых влажных салфеток, объяснялось одной просьбой.  
Брюс действительно оказался горячим, везде, а не только там, где кожа побагровела от ушибов, - или Кларк заледенел с головы до ног, не заметив. Отчаянно хотелось этого – тепла и уверенных рук на плечах, пальцев в волосах на затылке. Кларк, оказывается, скучал по ним, хоть и думал в самом начале, что никогда не привыкнет.  
Мягких губ хотелось до безумия, первое касание – короткое, на пробу – показалось как будто давно знакомым, и привкус крови на языке - тоже. С чего бы? Он лишь фантазировал, как оно могло бы чувствоваться, узнать – до сегодняшней ночи – было неоткуда. Не представлялся случай невзначай провести по губам Брюса языком, споткнуться о кровоточащую ссадину, испугаться и толкнуться глубже в рот, встречая не сопротивление, а такие же мягкие касания – ничего подобного Кларку не позволялось даже во сне. Там были четкие правила, жесткие, болезненные укусы, горячей кожи под пальцами не было и подавно, и шрамов на спине, только жжение в собственной груди совпадало.  
Кларк не заметил, как и когда отдал инициативу, запрокинул голову, уступая и раскрываясь навстречу упоительно настойчивым движениям языка и губ, дразнящих, изучающих его рот…  
Желанная ласка резко оборвалась после первого же тихого стона.  
\- Нет. Нет, стой. - Брюс мягко оттолкнул его, вывернулся из-под рук, нервным движением потер висок. – Прости. Не стоит этого делать.  
«Ты сам просил! Какого черта?!»  
Глухая обида, непонимание и обреченно-злорадное «и на что ты рассчитывал» - фантомный шепот прямо над ухом, мерзкий, отвратительный внутренний голос, Кларк ненавидел его - ощущались ударом под дых.  
\- Почему?  
Задать какой-то другой вопрос он не смог бы сейчас при всем желании.  
\- Потому что я сейчас вырублюсь, - с обескураживающей честностью признался Брюс, потирая уже глаза, наклонился к раковине, включил воду, плеснул себе в лицо. – И лучше отключиться, лежа в постели, а не стоя на кухне.  
Кларк мысленно обозвал себя кретином. Слабовато вышло, но ничего более ругательного в пустую голову не приходило.  
\- Ладно.  
Он пошел за Брюсом – проводить хотя бы, потому что «сейчас отрублюсь» просто так не говорят, уж точно не Бэтмен – и уперся плечом в выставленную ладонь.  
\- Нет. Не ходи за мной.  
Второе «почему» встало поперек горла.  
\- Иначе останешься. Тебе это не нужно. Прости. Спокойной ночи.  
Брюс скрылся в дальнем конце коридора. Хлопнула дверь, скрипнул матрас и зашуршало одеяло.  
Кларк еще постоял, устало привалившись к стене, и вернулся в свою комнату. Механически разделся и лег, не замечая ничего вокруг и пытаясь упорядочить суматошно разбегающиеся во все стороны мысли. Кто из них двоих больший идиот, от чего заходится в рваном ритме уже собственное сердце, какого черта вообще происходит и что с этим делать… почему ему только сейчас пришло в голову, что фраза Брюса, которой он объяснил свое нежелание пользоваться обезболивающими препаратами, показалась такой странной и, возможно, имеющей отношение вовсе не к физической боли.  
И почему опять стало очень холодно, он ведь не открывал окно. 


	17. Глава 16

Среди многочисленных неприятных пробуждений, случавшихся в жизни Брюса, это было далеко не худшим. Мерное гулкое буханье выбило из головы паршивый сон, не дав даже толком вспомнить, что в нем происходило; возмущенное жестоким обращением тело разом прочувствовало и неудобную позу, и все синяки, и явные признаки похмельного синдрома. Годы шли – ничего не менялось: Брюс всегда слушал свой организм, но редко позволял себе его слушаться – убедившись, что перед глазами знакомое изголовье, он перекатился к краю кровати и столкнул себя на пол. Судя по свету за окном, время приближалось к полудню – слишком ярко, чтобы потакать капризному желанию поспать лишних несколько часов.  
Смывая запекшуюся на губах кровь, вычищая изо рта привкус пыли и соли, прослеживая пальцами и мочалкой отметины по всему телу, Брюс вынужден был признать, что прошлую ночь помнит до омерзения отчетливо. Кроме тех моментов, которые не мог вспомнить и вчера. А жаль: он предпочел бы знать, что произошло на складе, но списать на действие наркотика свой до безобразия откровенный разговор с Кларком.  
Сам того не подозревая, сенатор Далтон ухитрился все-таки подложить ему свинью. Две свиньи: аккуратный шов тянул кожу на спине и немилосердно зудел, превращая утренний душ и одевание в борьбу с желанием хорошенько почесаться. За похмельную мигрень зацепилась и не желала уходить подлая мысль: стоило несколько недель изводить себя тренировками и заглядываться на атлетически сложенных брюнетов, если достаточно было подойти к Кларку и попросить?  
Поцелуй не жег губы фантомными ощущениями, надежно стертый виноградной зубной пастой. Жаль, не удастся стереть из памяти промелькнувшее в глазах Кларка короткое сомнение; мягкую решительность, совсем не походившую на одолжение, готовность уступить ведущую роль, тихий стон. И обиду, когда Брюс оттолкнул его, – тоже не выйдет теперь забыть.  
«Ну куда, куда ты лезешь, старый ты мудак?»  
Отражение в зеркале молчало, сияя свежим фингалом в пол-лица, быстро застегивало под горло темную – скрыть синяки – рубашку, обливало Брюса усталым презрением к самому себе и тому, что он собирался сделать. Если еще хотел хоть что-то сохранить. Если был достаточно трусливым ублюдком, чтобы не брать на себя ответственность за чужие, возможно, только померещившиеся ему чувства, и достаточно мазохистом, чтобы раздавить собственные…  
Брюс знал – он был всем этим сразу.  
Стало тошно от самого себя, но в телефоне мигало сообщение: Диана возвращалась через пять дней. Четверо, если считать ее и самого Брюса, и пятый – Флэш – под вопросом – то, с чем можно начинать работать.  
\- Доброе утро, - Кларк вскинул голову от ноутбука и улыбнулся. – Ты как? Кофе будешь?  
Брюс заставил себя перекосить лицо в подобии ответной улыбки. Криво получилось даже по собственным меркам; оставалось надеяться, что Кларк спишет все на разбитые губы и ноющий синяк.  
\- Доброе. Спасибо, намного лучше. Насчет прошлой ночи…  
Он намеревался разделаться с самым неприятным вопросом сразу же, но Кларк перебил:  
\- Позапрошлой. Ты проспал больше суток, я уже всерьез волноваться начал. И Альфред звонил вчера, сказал, что сегодня прилетает.  
Даты сообщения в телефоне – Брюс не обратил на них внимания, слишком поглощенный своими проблемами, а должен был. Значит, всего четыре дня… впрочем, планы на ближайшее время все равно не изменятся. Кларк включил кофеварку, не дожидаясь его ответа, обернулся:  
\- Так… насчет позапрошлой ночи?  
\- Да. - Брюс вернул сбившиеся мысли в прежнее русло. - Хочу извиниться за ту просьбу. Не знаю, что за препарат мне вкололи, но он, видимо, подействовал сильнее, чем мне казалось. Надеюсь, я тебя не обидел, и это недоразумение не будет иметь неприятных последствий.  
Брюс предпочел бы не видеть, как выцветает, становится картонной и наигранной секунду назад светившаяся радостным оживлением улыбка на лице Кларка. Он предпочел не заметить чуть более длинной, чем ожидал, паузы.  
\- Да. - Кларк торопливо кивнул и тут же поправился: - То есть нет. Все в порядке. Кроме разве что того, что ты лжешь. Не перебивай, - в голосе прорезался ультимативный тон Супермена. – Я знаю, что ты лжешь. У тебя пульс сейчас подскочил до… девяносто четырех. С пятидесяти семи. И всегда так подскакивает, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне - без всяких наркотиков. Не знаю, что тобой движет, может, это все тоже просто недоразумение, но беспокоиться о последствиях тебе не придется. Их не будет. Я не настолько неблагодарная сволочь, чтобы предъявлять претензии, и я всегда буду рад помочь, если потребуется. Ты очень много для меня сделал – гораздо больше, чем должен был. Я достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы слезть с твоей шеи. Если позволишь, я бы только хотел попрощаться с Альфредом, прежде чем уехать.  
\- И куда, - Брюс заставил себя выдавить вопрос, несмотря на творящийся в голове кавардак, вызванный речью Кларка, - ты собираешься ехать? Без документов, без…  
\- Я справлюсь, Брюс. Не в первый раз мне оказываться без документов, случалось и без штанов обходиться. Справлюсь, - повторил он, убеждая как будто не Брюса, а самого себя. – Твой кофе.  
«Справишься ты… шатаясь…»  
Чуть заметно, правда, но Брюс не сумел заставить себя не смотреть ему вслед, когда Кларк выходил из кухни, и несколько явных признаков общей неустойчивости видел так же ясно, как и собственный идиотизм. Можно было бы прямо сейчас остановить, сказать, что Кларк все не так понял… хотя на деле выходило, что не так все понял совсем не Кларк.  
Начав день с одной крупной ошибки, Брюс опасался, что поспешные действия не решат проблему. Скорее наоборот - усугубят. Требовалось хорошенько обдумать мгновенно пришедший в голову резервный план, а для этого хорошо бы, чтобы эта самая голова перестала болеть.  
Помогло бы не вспоминать о том, что Кларк считал его сердцебиение, стоя почти в четырех метрах. Или хотя бы думать о расстоянии, свидетельствующем о способностях, про которые Брюс не знал. И забыть о том факте, что Кларк вообще прислушивался. К чему именно он прислушивался и по какой причине.

***

Наверное, он действительно справился бы. Брюс был более чем уверен в этом: Кларк Кент как-то жил без него тридцать с лишним лет и явно не нуждался в покровительстве. Брюс пытался оберегать Супермена. В мыслях звучало смешно и жалко; в жизни выглядело, скорее всего, не лучше.  
На записи, сделанной позапрошлой ночью на складе, открывшаяся бело-синяя воронка выплевывала из себя металлическую личинку с длинным отростком, а дальше запись обрывалась. Понять, что находится по ту сторону воронки, не удалось. Аудиофайл содержал невнятные малоинформативные звуки: крики, панические возгласы и беспорядочную стрельбу. В новостях ни словом не упоминался ни сам инцидент, ни имя сенатора, и намеков на то, кто скрывался под маской Бэтмена, тоже не появилось.  
Далтон не сумел раздобыть доказательства - вероятно, это и обеспечило его молчание. Мнимый компромат, которым Брюс его выманил, теперь превратился в реальный: в прайм-тайм одинаково хорошо пойдет и признание Бэтмена, и заговор против Супермена. Если сенатор не умерит свой охотничий энтузиазм, Брюс с удовольствием поделится записью с журналистами. Пока же он выиграл себе немного крайне необходимого времени и определил направление, в котором следовало искать причины и доказательства более весомые, чем полубезумное признание сенатора.  
Все это теряло смысл, если Кларк обнаружит себя перед кем-то из знакомых. Полбеды, если как человек, но раз вычислили Бэтмена, то и очки Кларка Кента с красным плащом легко свяжут в одно целое даже те, кто не в курсе. Далтон был в курсе.  
\- Почему вам непременно нужно держать все в тайне? Сказав правду, вы могли бы избежать множества проблем.  
Встревоженный тем, что на телефонный звонок ответил Кларк, Альфред примчался на полдня раньше и удивительно быстро перешел от обвинений и знакомого незлого брюзжания к обычным делам.  
\- Он знает правду - часть. Если этой части мало... Он сорвет мне расследование, если узнает все.  
Предположение, что Кларк, если будет знать, чем он занят, непременно вмешается, фактами не подкреплялось. Брюс затруднился бы объяснить, что не нравится его интуиции, но привык ей доверять. И Альфред не так уж часто спорил с интуитивными решениями, а теперь...  
\- Я о другой правде, мастер Брюс.  
\- Все так плохо?  
\- Все так очевидно. Пока что только для меня, конечно...  
Обычно Брюс пропускал мимо ушей подобные комментарии. Анализ собственной крови не позволил идентифицировать наркотик, так осложнивший жизнь, - и, соответственно, придумать, как можно оперативно его нейтрализовать или хотя бы уменьшить или отсрочить эффект. Дело было уже к ночи - меньше половины суток, чтобы все исправить.  
\- Я имел в виду то, что ты стал сватать мне инопланетян. Будущего поколения Уэйнов, знаешь, тут не выйдет даже гипотетически.  
Альфред открыл рот, собираясь ответить на резкое замечание, но Брюс опередил его:  
\- Время. Проверь самолет, мне пора на вылет.  
\- Я хочу для вас лучшего, мастер Брюс.  
\- Альфред. Проверь. Самолет.

***

В этот раз он не стал садиться, избегая оставлять круги на полях и плодить слухи о пришельцах, теперь не беспочвенные, – передал управление Альфреду и спустился при помощи троса прямо на крыльцо. Альфред увел самолет дальше, в глушь, где странной формы следы на снегу не привлекут внимания.  
Дом был тих и темен. Даже летом в сельской местности спать ложились рано, в феврале же после полуночи все как будто вымирало. На это Брюс и рассчитывал, поэтому же и опасался испугать: Бэтмен, стучащийся в дверь посреди ночи, мало кого мог оставить равнодушным.  
Первой на стук лаем ответила собака, сунула нос под дверь, шумно фыркая и порыкивая; вслед за этим в одном из окон мигнул свет, заскрипели половицы.  
\- Мне нужно побеседовать с вами. Я не причиню вреда.  
Брюс говорил негромко, но видел через стекло, что женщина все равно вздрогнула. Может, не стоило использовать микрофон… вообще обойтись сегодня без него?  
\- В этой жизни мне уже никто не сумеет причинить вред, мистер. Проходите.  
\- Спасибо, миссис Кент.  
Поверх ночной сорочки Марта куталась в куртку - слишком большую, не оставляющую сомнений в том, кому она раньше принадлежала.  
\- Присаживайтесь, - она указала на кресло. – Дасти! Свои! Фу!  
Пес еще порычал на его ботинки, но потом все же выплюнул край плаща и лег между Бэтменом и хозяйкой.  
\- Хотите чаю?  
Она не предложила снять маску, чему Брюс был откровенно рад. Ему хватало неловкости и без необходимости объяснять, почему он предпочел бы этого не делать.  
\- Хочу попросить вас рассказать о вашем сыне.  
Темнота, рассеиваемая только настольной лампой на столике в углу, – садясь, Брюс сдвинул кресло так, чтобы оказаться вне круга света – не скрыла то, как миссис Кент застыла, услышав его просьбу.  
\- Вы… называли себя его другом.  
Ее голос дрожал. И руки – Брюс видел, как побелели пальцы, крепче сжавшиеся на ручке чайника.  
\- Так и есть.  
\- И не пришли на похороны.  
«Никто и не обещал, что разговор будет легким».  
\- Я был на похоронах. Здесь, в Смолвиле. Только без плаща и в другом костюме.  
\- Так вы хотите услышать про… Кларка, а не про Супермена? Хотя... что теперь скрывать, правда? Давайте все же выпьем чаю.  
Задай Брюс прямой вопрос - она, скорее всего, не ответила бы. А так, за чашкой чая, поминутно всхлипывая и даже тихо плача, перед человеком, который _знал_ , – а не сочувствующими соседями или с кем там могла поговорить миссис Кент – среди невинных историй она выложила и то, что он хотел выяснить.  
Если такие способности, как тепловое зрение, полет и невероятная физическая сила бросались в глаза сразу, то способность Супермена видеть «сквозь предметы» стала для Брюса сюрпризом. Всплыли и другие нюансы. Мелкие детали биографии, особенности характера, пусть и пропущенные через призму материнского взгляда, – информация помогала не зацикливаться на общем тягостном впечатлении от разговора. Марта практически не нуждалась в собеседнике. Лишь в слушателе, Брюс только изредка вставлял пару фраз, чтобы подтолкнуть ее в нужном направлении.  
Улучив момент, когда она в очередной раз задумалась, Брюс, наконец, решился:  
\- Миссис Кент. Я должен извиниться за то, что не сказал вам сразу же. Ваш сын не погиб.  
Эмоции, одна за другой отразившиеся на ее лице, во всей ее позе – от недоверия и горечи до разгорающегося гнева, – побуждали не ждать ответной реакции.  
\- Пожалуйста, дослушайте до конца. Знаю, вам сложно поверить. Я пришел затем, чтобы отвезти вас к нему и попросить об ответной услуге. Вы убедите Кларка остаться там, где он находится, еще на некоторое время… и никому не скажете об этом. Будете вести себя, как обычно.  
\- Но как…  
\- Он сам вам все объяснит. Если вы согласны, оденьтесь потеплее. Прямо сейчас.

***

Проводив затихающий вдали гул авиационных двигателей, Кларк решил, что самое время перестать ждать. Он не слишком хорошо представлял, чего, собственно, ожидал весь день – казалось бы, он успел достаточно хорошо узнать манеру поведения Уэйна, чтобы понимать: ни разговоров не будет, ни объяснений - ничего из того, что делали обычные люди, попадая в схожие ситуации. И все-таки на что-то надеялся, теперь же можно было попросту лечь спать.  
В эту ночь он даже сквозь сон не прислушивался. И поутру, собирая вещи все в ту же спортивную сумку, размышлял в основном о насущных проблемах. Стук в дверь и вежливая просьба Альфреда спуститься в гостиную ничего, кроме легкого удивления, не вызвали.  
Обнимая плачущую навзрыд маму, твердя ей раз за разом, что все хорошо, все почти замечательно, только он никак не мог сообщить о себе раньше, Кларк чувствовал, как вчерашнее, так удивившее его самого усталое разочарование переплавляется во что-то совершенно иное. Пока мама находилась рядом, он считал это чувство раздражением. Хватало разговоров, чтобы не задумываться. Неизменно вежливый и предупредительный Альфред оказывался поблизости ровно тогда, когда Кларк не знал, как ответить на мамины расспросы об этом доме и его хозяине, о Бэтмене и причинах, из-за которых ее так долго держали в неведении. Дворецкий подавал им завтрак, обед и ужин – «гостеприимный хозяин» не показывался, а к полудню и вовсе уехал, и в целом Кларку было не до него.  
Преисполненная благодарности к Бэтмену и «хозяину дома», мама без возражений согласилась выполнить все озвученные Альфредом просьбы: не пытаться связаться с сыном самостоятельно, никому не говорить, вести себя, как прежде. Взяла конверт с документами, оправдывающими ее пребывание в Метрополисе, и обратным билетом на самолет. Сукин сын Уэйн обо всем позаботился.  
Кларк запихнул в шкаф наполовину собранную сумку. Он в самом деле был рад увидеться с матерью. Проведенного за разговорами дня казалось безумно мало.  
Часа, прошедшего между тем, как Альфред усадил маму в машину и повез в аэропорт, и возвращением в поместье Брюса, оказалось достаточно, чтобы мнимое раздражение дошло до точки кипения, превратившись в тщательно сдерживаемую злость. Порог комнат, куда его уже дважды не пустили, Кларк пересек без раздумий и колебаний: после того, как Брюс бесцеремонно вломился в его жизнь, никакого пиетета к его личной территории не осталось и в помине. Вероятно, он и перед дверью в ванную комнату не остановился бы, но она и так была открыта.  
Небрежно брошенный на банкетку пиджак подметал рукавом пол, поверх белоснежного полотенца свисала лента галстука. Наклонившись над раковиной, Брюс умывался и появление Кларка проигнорировал, хотя не услышать не мог. Эта вечная почти невозмутимость сейчас только сильнее взбесила, начисто стерев все заготовленные по дороге гневные фразы.  
\- Ну и? – Кларк остановился напротив распахнутой двери. – Все выяснил?  
Делать вид, будто не понимает, о чем речь, Брюс не стал. Выключил воду, смахнул ладонью капли с лица, забрызгав рубашку, и развернулся:  
\- Вплоть до того, как звали девочку, которая нравилась тебе в девятом классе.  
\- Какого… - ошеломленный не столько вторжением, сколько легкостью, с которой Брюс в нем признался, Кларк не сразу нашелся, что сказать – прошипеть сквозь зубы, сжав кулаки: - Какого черта ты лезешь в мою жизнь? Какого черта заявился к моей матери!  
\- Ты не был рад с ней повидаться? – Брюс с картинным недоумением вскинул брови, отодвинул Кларка в сторону и прошел в комнату.  
\- Это другое!  
\- Если из населения всего мира ты прислушиваешься только к ней…  
«Главная женщина для мальчика…»  
Он не думал, что способен ударить в спину. Их разделяла всего-то пара шагов – Брюсу хватило этого расстояния, чтобы успеть заметить движение, наполовину обернуться и вскинуть руку, уводя кулак Кларка вверх.  
\- Мои слова до тебя… - вытянутую руку сдавило, как в тисках; Брюс развернул его, по инерции падающего носом в низкий столик, на сто восемьдесят градусов одним рывком, - …не доходят.  
Время замедлилось, увязнув в мутной красной пелене, застилающей взгляд, наслоились друг на друга картины недавнего прошлого. Высотка в Метрополисе, летящие в лицо фотографии, бессильная ярость – ему не оставили выбора; крыша в Готэме, удушье и заблокированный удар, второй, третий… падение, выбившее из легких воздух, но не разъедающую их отраву; страх, граничащий с ужасом, – не за себя, за то, чем обернется для мамы его слабость.  
Брюс остановил второй удар в дюйме от собственной шеи, толкнул Кларка под колени, лишая равновесия. Не сделал даже попытки ударить в ответ, не бросил – удерживая за запястья, опустил на спину и обрушился сверху, сдавил коленями по бокам, прижав собой к полу.  
\- Держи себя в руках! – он практически рявкнул. И у его терпения был предел: приказ сопровождался короткой хлесткой пощечиной, вынудившей Кларка зажмуриться, сбившей и воспоминания, и зарождающийся помимо его воли лазерный луч. – Ничего ей не грозит, пока тебя считают мертвым. Такой, как сейчас, от своих врагов ты ее не защитишь, я же попросту не успею. Восстановишься полностью – и иди куда хочешь, держать не буду, а до тех пор изволь засунуть себе в задницу свое идиотское благородство вместе с гордостью и не рыпайся. Я не для того вытаскивал тебя с того света, чтобы…  
\- Не хочу.  
Брюс снова был прав во всем – кроме, возможно, методов и одного-единственного вывода, заставившего Кларка перебить его. И вдобавок ко всему он прижимался слишком тесно, слишком низко наклонился, выговаривая с яростью, от которой в карих глазах появлялись зеленоватые блики.  
\- Не хочу уходить, - повторил Кларк тихо.  
Брюс до сих пор сдавливал его правое запястье, но левое отпустил, отвешивая отрезвляющую пощечину, и сейчас упирался рукой в пол у его виска. Кларк не пытался вырваться: близость Брюса дразнила запахом можжевельника, бергамота и кедра - и еще чего-то, неразличимого, дурманящего, растворяющего идиотское благородство вместе с идиотской гордостью, наивными принципами и здравым смыслом в придачу. Заглохло, не успев пикнуть, неизвестно откуда взявшееся чувство вины, растаяло бессмысленное раздражение.  
Кларк поднял руку, тронул плечо Брюса, ощущая мгновенно усилившееся – куда уж больше, он и так словно готов был в любой момент сорваться – напряжение. Брюс смотрел пристально и, кажется, не понимал, почему вдруг превратились в ласку яростные попытки причинить боль. Кларк разгладил по горячей коже смявшийся рукав его рубашки, обхватил предплечье, отрывая от пола ладонь, и прижал к своему лицу поверх горящего следа от пальцев.  
\- Кларк…  
\- Пожалуйста, - торопливо, словно боясь, что Брюс откажет раньше, чем он успеет попросить, Кларк повернул голову и коснулся запястья губами, - позволь мне остаться.  
Проводя языком по венам вдоль тонкого шрама, медленно и влажно целуя основание ладони, согревая ее дыханием, он запретил себе принимать бездействие Брюса за разрешение. Между ними ничего, наверное, не значило учащенное дыхание, расширенные зрачки, бьющая тело мелкая, едва заметная дрожь. Натянувшее ткань брюк недвусмысленное – для любого, кроме Брюса, - «да», быть может, тоже ни о чем не говорило.  
В любую секунду ожидая очередной оплеухи, Кларк прикрыл глаза. Языком и губами проследил расчертившие ладонь линии, теплые шершавые пальцы, скользнувшие по щеке, прикусил подушечку среднего, вырвав у Брюса короткий резкий выдох, нервное движение, оттянувшее нижнюю губу. Не встречая сопротивления, проделал то же самое с указательным и мягко втянул его в рот.  
Широкая, совсем не аристократичная ладонь легла на подбородок, мизинец прижался под челюстью – почти погладил, когда Кларк, кончиком языка лаская каждый сустав, дотянулся до костяшки. Придержав сверху кисть Брюса, надавил большим пальцем в центр, неторопливо отодвигая ее от своего лица, чтобы вобрать в рот уже два пальца и плотно обхватить губами, не стесняясь влажного причмокивания. Затыкая себе рот его рукой, чтобы ни вздоха не вырвалось, Кларк испуганно вздрогнул всем телом, услышав короткий стон – сигнал, после которого все обрывалось, заканчивалось всегда, и наяву, и во сне.  
Он отчаянно вцепился в запястье Брюса, распахнул глаза, встречая чужой тяжелый, решительный взгляд, и только тогда понял, что тихий, на выдохе, звук совсем не для него отметил точку невозврата 


	18. Глава 17

Вспышку гнева со стороны Кларка Брюс считал вполне закономерной. Двадцать лет войны с преступностью приучили всегда ожидать нападения, и все равно он едва успел среагировать: Кларк и близко не вернул свою прежнюю скорость, но уже был быстрее даже хорошо тренированного бойца. Быстрее, но не опытнее. Раз поймав, уложить его на пол и зафиксировать было нетрудно.  
Игнорировать же выбранный способ обездвиживания оказалось практически невозможно. Если в первые секунды Брюс не задумывался о том, чем и к чему прижимается, сосредоточенный на других проблемах, то исчезнувшая необходимость держать в узде разбушевавшегося Кларка разом сместила акценты ниже брючного ремня.  
То, что речь не об уходе из поместья, Брюс понимал и без пояснений, а вот заготовленных ответов на этот не-вопрос у него вдруг не нашлось. Слишком резко и совсем не туда ушел разговор от яростных обвинений. Брюс готовился к нападкам и возмущению; тихое признание, мягкое прикосновение выбили из намеченной колеи. Истерично взвизгнула и замолкла внутренняя морально-этическая сигнализация. Ни малейшего сходства с наглым предложением – открытый взгляд и просьба, о которую споткнулась и рухнула попытка Брюса одернуть Кларка, остановить, удержать утекающий сквозь пальцы контроль над ситуацией.  
Попытка, с самого начала обреченная на провал, – Брюс не хотел ничего контролировать и останавливать, хотя, возможно, и мог еще заставить себя встать и уйти. Отобрать у Кларка свою руку и просто выйти вон из комнаты, убраться куда-нибудь подальше, сбить знакомо разгорающееся внизу живота возбуждение.  
Нужно было сделать это сразу, но Брюс промедлил. На какую-то секунду позволил себе расслабиться, положить ладонь туда, куда ее направляли, насладиться горячим выдохом на запястье, теплыми прикосновениями самозабвенно то ли ласкающего его, то ли ласкающегося к нему Кларка.  
Мгновение равновесия между двумя одинаковыми по силе стремлениями – уйти или остаться - взяло на излом годами оттачиваемый самоконтроль. Всего-то и требовалось, что совместить мысленно две картинки: ту, что Брюс видел, с той, которую хотел видеть – и чувствовать, руками, губами, всем телом, – чтобы остатки сомнений вымело из головы. В тишине спальни вырвавшийся стон прозвучал эпитафией всем благим намерениям разом.  
Прошившая Кларка дрожь ощущалась на внутренней стороне бедер даже сквозь брюки. Брюс позволил коленям разъехаться шире, не просто накрыл собой – притерся пахом к горячему - несколькими слоями ткани не скроешь, давно уже желанному…  
\- Черт бы тебя драл.  
Отпустив руку Кларка, которую все это время вдавливал в пол, Брюс наклонился ниже, почти улегся на него, провел ладонью по щеке, к виску, запустил пальцы в волосы, сжал и потянул, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Игнорируя судорожную хватку на запястье, надавил на нижнюю челюсть, ладонью на подбородок, кончиками пальцев погладил язык. Легкое, секунды не продлившееся недоуменное сопротивление иссякло, едва Кларк понял, что от него требовалось, – выпустил пальцы изо рта, разомкнул влажные губы навстречу требовательному, основательному поцелую.  
\- Сам не справишься? – выдохнул, воспользовавшись первой же короткой – воздуха глотнуть – паузой.  
«Засранец».  
Брюс мстительно укусил его за губу - едва обозначенный тихий смешок оборвался куда более приятным стоном - и посоветовал:  
\- Заткнись.  
Какие черти плясали в голове мгновенно замершего под ним, застывшего изваянием, загнанно дышащего Кларка, разом проглотившего все звуки, кроме этого частого хрипловатого дыхания, Брюс даже не пытался угадать. У него внутри гулкая пустота на месте рассыпавшихся планов раскалялась добела, грозя рвануть, как перегревшийся ядерный реактор. Мысли остались где-то за чертой дозволенного. В глазах Кларка, сейчас густо-синих, блестело голодное нетерпение, и Брюс, наверное, выглядел не лучше – может, чуть сдержаннее.  
Или нет.  
Кларк открывался ласкам охотно, откликаясь на каждое прикосновение: сильнее запрокинул голову, повернул на бок, подставляясь под поцелуи, тихо охнул, когда Брюс пустил в дело не только губы, но и язык. Помедлив, Кларк положил руки ему на плечи. В движении угадывался вопрос, Брюс накрыл его кисть своей и подтолкнул – дальше, ниже, на спину, давай уже смелее, раз начали, ну!  
Футболка затрещала в кулаке и разъехалась по шву. Брюс втянул ртом обнажившуюся кожу, прикусил, отмечая последнее звено в цепочке следов, расцветивших шею Кларка от нижней челюсти до ключицы.  
«Дорвался?»  
Он видел Кларка обнаженным, наверное, дольше и чаще, чем одетым, касался его всюду, где только можно было, но всегда – потому, что этого требовали обстоятельства. Самому себе данное разрешение делать сегодня, сейчас, то, что хочется, пьянило сильнее алкоголя и наркотиков.  
Самоконтроль пошел на хер. В буквальном смысле: разлетелся вдребезги, когда Кларк плавно толкнулся бедрами, сдвинулся выше, потерся членом о его член, проглатывая стон. Стояло у обоих каменно, Брюс хмыкнул и повторил его движение – размеренно, неторопливо, сверху вниз. Край домашних штанов Кларка зацепился за пряжку его ремня, неизвестно когда выдернутая из брюк рубашка задралась, оглаживающие под ней спину ладони дрогнули, царапнули кожу короткие ногти.  
Кларк поспешно вытащил руку, запоздало зажимая себе рот, как будто испугавшись своего же громкого, несдержанного стона. Брюс пока не настолько погрузился в ощущения, чтобы не расслышать в нем неправильные, болезненные ноты – вскинулся, выпрямился, игнорируя отчаянный взгляд Кларка и собственное нежелание отрываться от него.  
Разодранная футболка съехала, открывая затянувшийся, но очень хорошо заметный шрам.  
\- Прости.  
Кларк отвел ладонь от лица, вцепился в его рукав, потянул обратно.  
\- Я никуда не денусь, - хмыкнул Брюс и стащил рубашку через голову – расстегнутый ворот позволял, а на отлетевшие к стене запонки он просто не обратил внимания.  
\- Если ты сейчас не… - голос Кларка дрожал, и сам он – тоже, - сделаешь что-нибудь, я просто…  
На угрозу не походило, во всяком случае, никто еще не угрожал Брюсу, так отчаянно краснея при этом и пытаясь удержаться от непроизвольных движений. Встрепанный, раскрасневшийся, распластавшийся на спине, в рваной футболке и съехавших почти до лобка домашних брюках, Кларк выглядел моложе и беззащитнее, чем был на самом деле.  
Горячечная фантазия, немыслимым образом превратившаяся в реальность.  
\- В штаны спустишь, я знаю. Я тоже.  
Долгое время сдерживаемое возбуждение и спонтанность происходящего сильно ограничивали выбор «чего-нибудь». Руками или ртом, и можно было бы…  
\- Хочу видеть тебя, - коснувшаяся колена ладонь скользнула вверх, к бедру. Кларк приподнялся, опираясь на локоть: - Хочу… тебя. Брюс, пожалуйста, я…  
\- Тш-шшш, — Брюс прижал пальцы к его губам.  
Сбивчивый шепот оборвался, Кларк подался к нему, глядя в глаза почти жалобно, потерся щекой о его руку – как ожог оставил на коже без всякого лазера. И мысли отказать в его просьбе не мелькнуло, Брюс чуть не вырвал шлевки, расстегивая ремень. Отыгрался на его футболке: сползшая тряпка прикрыла пах и мешалась невероятно, Брюс содрал ее одним движением, отбросил в сторону и притянул Кларка ближе, ладонью подхватив под затылок, накрыл его рот своим, поцелуем заглушая сдвоенный стон.  
Оба члена разом едва поместились в руку, Кларк нетерпеливо дернулся, подбрасывая его на бедрах, так что колени почти оторвались от пола. Пока он лежал, Брюс и думать забыл, насколько Кларк на самом деле сильнее, особенно когда тот тоже об этом не задумывался. Напоминание вышло убедительным, но единичным: хватило одной чувствительно прикушенной губы и одного рывка за волосы, чтобы Кларк вновь замер, застыл в его руках, подставляясь под поцелуи и не пытаясь диктовать свои условия ни словами, ни движениями.  
Брюс постарался не дать ему не только шанса, но и повода капризничать: крепче сжал скользкие от смазки пальцы, в выборе темпа ориентируясь не столько на свои ощущения, сколько на громкость моментально ставших непрерывными стонов. Ему самому, казалось, почти от чего угодно уже было бы хорошо, и ни сил, ни желания смущаться собственной несдержанности не осталось. Особенно когда поверх его руки легли еще и пальцы Кларка, проехались костяшками по животу, сметая всякие сомнения в правильности выбранного ритма.  
Лишь сейчас Брюс в полной мере осознал, насколько же сильно в действительности хотел его все это время. Плевать стало на все, даже если этот раз, быстрый, скомканный и неловкий, ничем не продолжится и никогда не повторится. Кларк - горячий, дрожащий, стонущий и задыхающийся в его объятьях совсем не от боли, – стоил всего, всех похеренных принципов и всех рисков. За одно его «пожалуйста» и «хочу тебя» можно было смело продать душу дьяволу. Не осталось никакого «потом», только одна сверхзадача – продержаться. Несколько секунд, или десяток, или минуту – еще одетые, они оба уже находились почти на грани. Не принцип, не вежливость, не забота даже: Брюс не меньше, чем Кларк, хотел узнать, прочувствовать, как это будет, хотел запомнить.  
Кларк выгнулся, разрывая поцелуй, вцепился в его плечо, вынуждая Брюса откинуться назад, чтобы удержать равновесие, дернулся, кусая губы, придвинулся снова. Им действительно не хватало всего пары движений до финала, ошеломляюще яркого для такой безыскусной ласки. Они столкнулись лбами, глаза в глаза, один на двоих хриплый стон, восхитительная пустота в голове и вязкие капли поверх сплетенных пальцев – почти одновременно, а может, и не почти.  
Во всяком случае, пытаясь отдышаться, Брюс в последнюю очередь беспокоился о том, кто не выдержал раньше.

***

Быстрый эндорфиновый прилив имел свой недостаток: отступал он так же стремительно, как и накатывал.  
Они еще прижимались друг к другу, Кларк закрыл глаза, его рука расслабленно соскользнула с плеча Брюса на бок. Брюс продолжал удерживать его за затылок, но вместе с привычным ритмом вдохов и выдохов возвращалась и способность думать, в первую очередь - об отвратительном в своей неизбежности «и что теперь?».  
Вечный неловкий вопрос, появляющийся в таких ситуациях. Брюс попадал в них достаточно редко и не имел в запасе готового решения. Не вполне включившийся мозг автоматически попытался разложить события и чувства по полочкам, лениво перебрал категории и пораженно завис, не найдя подходящей. Вместо простого и эффективного алгоритма на ум упорно приходили вопросы еще более безответные.  
Прежде всего, действительно – что теперь? Не походило на сиюминутный порыв со стороны Кларка, но Брюс мог додумать в запале то, чего не было. Стекающую по пальцам сперму они смоют, запачканные штаны отправятся в чистку или в помойку, а с головой что делать? Первое нетерпеливое напряжение спало, но сквозь закономерную послеоргазменную расслабленность уже проглядывало решительное «мало». Мало одного раза, мало этих минут близости, Кларка всего целиком – мало катастрофически.  
Переспи Брюс случайно хоть с вице-президентом своей же корпорации, таких вопросов бы не возникло.  
Кларк пошевелился, погладил его по боку, расцепил влажные, в сперме и смазке, пальцы. Потянулся опереться на эту руку, но в последний момент отдернул ее, украдкой огляделся из-под ресниц, видимо, ища, обо что вытереться. Разорванная пополам футболка отлетела слишком далеко, его штаны сползли слишком низко, и в пределах досягаемости оставались только брюки Брюса. Уже испачканные, но Кларк отчего-то не решился замарать их еще больше и замер, держа ладонь отставленной в сторону. Бессмысленный жест, нелепая ситуация, глупые вопросы в голове, и кому-то придется со всем этим разобраться. Не вечно же так сидеть.  
«А жаль».  
Брюс набрал воздуха в легкие, собираясь предложить для начала встать и пойти хотя бы в душ, но Кларк вдруг поднял на него взгляд. Абсолютно открытый, прямой и отчаянный, Брюс не сомневался, что ясно различимый в нем вопрос так и не прозвучит, да и не нужен он уже был, тот вопрос.  
\- Ты мне ноги отсидел, - сообщил Кларк с таким неподдельным удивлением и обидой в голосе, что Брюс не выдержал и рассмеялся:  
\- Понятия не имел, что это вообще возможно.  
Сомнения и сожаления подождут. Хотя бы до утра.

***

Кларк подхватил его смех улыбкой:  
\- Честно говоря, я тоже не подозревал.  
Как и о многом другом. О том, например, что сказал это вслух. И о том, что Брюс может смеяться так – легко, мягко, – и что этот бархатистый смех вдруг разрядит обстановку, снимет накатившую неловкость, отодвинет чуть ли не паническое «что со мной происходит?» и «как себя теперь вести?». Никогда прежде Кларку не хотелось чего-то – кого-то – так, чтобы просить, не осознавая даже, чего именно. Не секса же.  
Это было бы попросту смешно, если бы не продолжало до сих пор терзать его отголосками странного состояния почти-на-все-готовности.  
Прежде, чем подняться, Брюс поймал его руку и тщательно вытер о ткань своих дорогущих брюк.  
К особняку подъехал автомобиль, хлопнула входная дверь.  
\- Альфред вернулся. - Кларк подобрал превратившуюся в тряпку футболку, вытер ею оставшиеся следы приятного времяпрепровождения.  
Брюс уже застегнул ремень.  
\- Ты не одолжишь мне, - Кларк старательно подбирал слова, пряча смущение за напускной небрежностью, - халат или что-нибудь, не хотел бы в таком виде встретиться с ним в коридоре.  
Одежда Брюса - та, которую он не снимал - пострадала заметно сильнее, и все-таки... Все-таки Кларк вообще не должен был находиться в этой части дома, даром что идти сейчас к себе он не имел ни малейшего желания, и совсем не из-за Альфреда, с которым мог столкнуться по дороге. Быстрая разрядка лишь раздразнила, если тело на время и успокоилось, то воображение униматься даже не подумало. Оторвать взгляд от полуголого Брюса не получалось. Куда только делась вся злость на его самоуправство - осталось сплошное «хочу» и заново скручивающееся тугим узлом отпустившее ненадолго возбуждение.  
Глупая попытка, потеряв голову, сохранить лицо, но Кларк счел, что лучше уж так, чем узнать, как быстро Брюс, неизменно спокойно и вежливо, сам укажет ему на дверь.  
\- Конечно, - тот отрывисто кивнул.  
Как пинка под ребра отвесил - опять; выслушать ожидаемый ответ оказалось ничуть не легче. Секундную паузу Кларк истратил на то, чтобы загнать поглубже чувство, от которого перехватило горло. Охарактеризовать его сейчас не получалось.  
\- Если ты уже передумал и не хочешь остаться…  
«Сволочь».  
В обычной своей манере предложил - и смотрел при этом испытующе и, Кларк мог поклясться, насмешливо. Нагло, с вызовом, черт бы его побрал, этот взгляд, от которого тянуло то ли врезать Брюсу по зубам, то ли немедленно раздеться. Возможно, то и другое одновременно, Кларк был почти уверен, что смог бы совместить.  
\- Не хотел мешать, - пробормотал он, лишь бы не молчать. - Вдруг у тебя были планы на ночь.  
\- Были. Принять душ и лечь в постель - ты им не помешаешь.  
\- Но не дам тебе выспаться.  
\- Переживу.  
\- Альфред...  
\- ...уже связался бы, если бы что-то пошло не так, и в любом случае не зайдет без стука.  
Пожалуй, первое волновало Кларка на порядок сильнее, чем второе. В тактичности дворецкого он неоднократно убеждался сам, а предположения насчет вещей, которые могли бы, вопреки его желанию, помешать остаться, закончились. Брюс кивком позвал за собой в ванную.  
Даже если бы дворецкий зашел прямо сейчас, Кларк вряд ли заметил бы, так же, как обошел вниманием обстановку ванной. Просторная – брошенные Брюсом штаны летели почти секунду, прежде чем стук пряжки обозначил, что бросок достиг цели. Светлая – каждый шрам на широкой спине, каждый насыщенно-фиолетовый кровоподтек и задействованную мышцу было отлично видно и без усиленного зрения.  
«Что ты делаешь, - Кларк с трудом сглотнул набежавшую слюну. Больше ничего в окружающем пространстве рассмотреть не удавалось. – Что. Ты…»  
И ничего ведь нарочитого не было в его действиях, Брюс просто раздевался, как всегда экономный в движениях, внешне спокойный, лишь глаза блестели пониманием, когда он, не поворачиваясь, глянул через плечо.  
\- Иди сюда уже, - то ли позвал, то ли приказал так обманчиво мягко, что не послушаться даже в голову не пришло.  
Кларк и не стал – подошел ближе, прижался грудью к рельефной спине, губами - к свежей ссадине между плечом и шеей, глубокими вдохами втягивая знакомый дурманящий запах. Заведя руки за спину, Брюс поймал его бедра в ладони, зацепил и спустил вниз надоевшие до оскомины штаны – только вышагнуть осталось. Полувставший член липко задел по коже, заставив Кларка поморщиться.  
\- Давно хотел?  
\- Давно. - Кларк усмехнулся в коротко стриженый затылок; после предложения остаться пропал смысл что-либо от Брюса скрывать. – С самого душа.  
Затылок качнулся вперед и назад, кивком отмечая согласие, и до Кларка внезапно дошло:  
\- Эй! Ты все знал! Почему молчал?  
\- Три месяца без секса. Травмы. Нестандартная реакция на боль. Зависимое состояние. Импринтинг. - Брюс незаметным движением переместился, положил руку Кларку на шею сзади, утягивая его, не сопротивляющегося, под душ, и закончил лаконичное перечисление: - И ты тоже молчал.  
«А у тебя на все есть ответы...»  
Предельно логичные и вроде бы правильные, если где-то и крылся подвох, то сейчас Кларк не собирался его искать.  
Вода была теплой. Тело Брюса казалось горячее воды. Он развернул Кларка спиной и прижал к себе, не спрашивая, - так, как нужно, как хотелось, – влет продемонстрировав, насколько тактично, без всякого эротизма, сугубо по-деловому обнимал его в тот раз в пещере. И все равно те объятия застряли в памяти, крышу сорвали еще тогда.  
Вверх по рукам, от кистей к плечам и шее, прошлись, обжигая кожу, его ладони, легли на горло, плотно обхватили дрогнувший кадык. Кларк подавился вдохом. Кончики пальцев нашли пульсирующую артерию, надавили и медленно спустились к ключицам, на грудь. По соскам и вдвое более чувствительной ниточке его единственного шрама Брюс вел, еле дотрагиваясь. Как электрическими разрядами Кларка прошивало каждое гребаное прикосновение. Жесткое движение пальцев по животу и бедрам, стирающее с кожи пот и сперму, плавно-неторопливое скольжение к паху ощущались острее и ярче, чем даже недавние движения той же руки на члене.  
Брюс явно либо знал, что и как делать, либо очень талантливо импровизировал. Еще и нескольких минут не прошло, а Кларк снова ощущал себя заведенным, словно не кончил совсем недавно. Он был бы не против - касаться лопатками груди Брюса, позвоночником - исчерченного шрамами живота, опираться затылком о его плечо, подставляясь, как хотелось уже давно, наглым, жестким, уверенным рукам, - если бы не...  
\- Это нечестно, - повернув голову, Кларк выдохнул слова Брюсу под нижнюю челюсть, поймал губами стекающую по его лицу теплую воду.  
\- М-м?  
Неуловимо изменившийся тембр голоса выдавал, что и Брюса не оставляют равнодушным эти простые, в хаотичном порядке повторяющиеся ласки – или то, как Кларк отзывался на них, – и все же этого казалось недостаточно.  
\- Ты меня выучил. - Он не задумывался о том, что делает и говорит, скользя губами по шее Брюса. - Изучил, пока… ты все про меня знаешь. Я не могу ответить тем же.  
\- И не нужно. - Брюс поймал его ладонь, накрыл своей, прижимая к паху, коснулся губами уголка губ Кларка. - Еще успеешь ответить. Если захочешь.  
Брюс вел его рукой осторожно, то ли дразня, то ли опасаясь причинить боль даже там, где уже не сумел бы этого сделать. Странное, дикое ощущение, только с ним ставшее возможным: обреченный вечно следить за каждым своим движением, строго отмерять малейшее усилие в том числе и в постели - особенно в постели! - Кларк словно отдал доминирующую роль и теперь медленно дрейфовал, подхваченный чужой волей, не имея ни сил, ни желания ей сопротивляться.  
\- Хочу. - Он прижимался к нему всем телом, стоя теперь к Брюсу лицом, хотя не заметил, когда и по чьей инициативе развернулся. – Но не знаю как.  
Оглаживающие спину и ягодицы, по-хозяйски тяжелые руки замерли на мгновение, Брюс чуть нахмурился:  
\- И с мужчиной?..  
\- Нет, - Кларк покачал головой. Признание ни стыда, ни страха не вызвало, у него много чего в жизни было «нет». – Только в общих чертах представляю. Это что-то меняет?  
Отсутствие опыта его самого не слишком смущало. Уж точно не сейчас, когда между ягодиц стекала вода и скользили горячие пальцы, член Брюса упирался в живот, а его собственный – Брюсу в бедро.  
\- Конечно. В ванной не будем задерживаться, пойдем в постель прямо сейчас.  
Если бы он еще мог думать, то наверняка позавидовал бы выдержке Брюса. То, что они как-то добрались до кровати, не прекращая целоваться, было целиком и полностью его заслугой, но никаких мыслей у Кларка не осталось. Только разгоряченное тело, жесткие поцелуи – где-то между мазнувшим по плечам полотенцем и щелчком выключателя, погрузившим комнаты в темноту, Брюс завязал с осторожностью и трахал теперь его рот языком так, что перестало хватать воздуха. И тянул при этом за собой, подталкивал, пока под колени не ткнулся матрас, лишая равновесия.  
Кларк едва успел подставить руки, чтобы опереться, падая спиной на постель. Дышалось тяжело, загнанно, будто не футы прошел, сколько их там оставалось до кровати, а половину планеты облетел на пределе скорости.  
\- Что ты…  
\- Я тут заметил кое-что, - Брюс остался стоять, - хочу проверить. Не пугает?  
Кларк отрицательно мотнул головой, тронул языком искусанные губы. Не пугали возможные проверки, пугала собственная реакция на эту властность, чувствовавшуюся в каждом движении Брюса, на его голос, низкий и хриплый, сладкой дрожью отзывавшийся во всем теле. Реакция, знакомая до искр перед глазами, – по одиноким пробуждениям, болезненной неудовлетворенности, по злому, отчаянному нежеланию признавать, как на самом деле хотелось, чтобы хотя бы чертов сон продолжился.  
\- Если что-то будет не так, не молчи.  
Как там Брюс назвал это – импринтинг? Может, и он, Кларк сомневался, что правильно помнил, что это слово значит. Только какая разница, если вместо неделями длившихся сомнений и изматывающих снов был жар во всем теле и жесткая хватка на затылке – наяву?  
Когда Брюс притянул его к себе, Кларк просто кивнул и послушно открыл рот. Этого он тоже никогда не делал, но, черт побери, почему бы и нет. 


	19. Глава 18

Шаг, шаг, поворот. Плавный вдох и вскинутые руки - по правилам одновременно, но синхронности не получилось. В который раз не удалось, движение сбилось на какой-то миллиметр. А может, и нет. Может, оно вышло идеальным - в том, что касалось техники упражнения. Вот только гармонии все равно не было и, похоже, не предвиделось.  
Февраль пах уже не снегом - дождем и сыростью, мокрыми ветками и перепревшей за зиму листвой, колюче обнимал своими «чуть выше нуля» градусами голый торс, через тонкие тренировочные штаны прихватывал и щипал кожу поднимающимся от реки туманом.  
Вся эта восточная философия никогда особо не помогала. Брюс и не рассчитывал, что сейчас сработает, но железо тут не годилось. Оно выметало мысли из головы, заменяло их собранной, концентрированной злостью или тяжелой бездумной усталостью, если переборщить с нагрузкой. Танцевать медитативную китайскую «форму» он, с его подготовкой и выносливостью, мог хоть весь день, и думать она не мешала.  
Точнее, не думать даже, а примиряться с осознанием.  
Поворот, шаг, поворот, выдох – он снова оказался на том же месте, цикл замкнулся. По третьему кругу повторенный комплекс упражнений начал, наконец, давать какой-никакой эффект. Отогнал холод от тела, выровнял постоянно сбивающееся дыхание.  
Исчезло и ощущение чужого пристального взгляда. Брюс не обольщался, прекрасно зная, что медитативное состояние ни при чем, он и близко не подошел к нему. Просто человек вышел из комнаты.  
Это была катастрофа.

***

По давно установившейся традиции вечер считался благотворительным приемом под эгидой корпорации. Тем не менее, в ворохе приветствий, восклицаний и рукопожатий превалировали поздравления.  
Брюс привычно щурился, оберегая глаза от слепящих вспышек фотоаппаратов. Подходящую случаю мину он давно освоил и отточил – так, чтобы от показательных улыбок лицо потом не болело, – и фразы благодарностей из года в год почти не менялись. Разнообразие вносили только актуальные сплетни.  
Уже девятый свой день рождения он праздником не считал, последние двадцать же превратились попросту в рутину. В залах не было по-настоящему интересных ему гостей. Деловые партнеры, высшее звено сотрудников, медийные клоуны - стандарт любого светского мероприятия, всегда почти одни и те же лица. Миссис и мисс Далтон - супруга и дочь неприятно знакомого Брюсу сенатора - тоже явились, несмотря на то, что сам сенатор приглашение предсказуемо проигнорировал. Брюс уже чуть ли не жалел об этом. Нашлось бы чем развлечься, пусть и не развлечений ради он тут сегодня присутствовал.  
Демонстрировать ставший частью его публичного образа интерес к каждой юбке оказалось ощутимо сложнее, чем всегда.  
Запах парфюма от полутора десятков перецелованных рук въедался в ноздри. Кожа, перчатка, перчатка, кожа, кожа – пудра, блестки и тональные кремы оседали на губах, мешаясь с привкусом яблочного сока. За тем, чтобы бокал босса вместо мартини и шампанского незаметно для гостей наполнялся безалкогольным, старательно следил посвященный в нежелание Брюса напиваться секретарь.  
\- Прекрасная речь, мистер Уэйн.  
Не дань вежливости – способ привлечь внимание.  
\- Непременно премирую сотрудника, который ее написал.  
У нее не могло быть приглашения, Брюс вообще ждал ее только завтра. Наклоняясь к протянутой руке Дианы в стандартном жесте вежливости к красивой женщине, беспокоился он вовсе не о том, как она попала на прием.  
Неизменно шикарное платье дополняли не драгоценности – наручи ее боевого доспеха.  
\- Ты одна?  
\- Здесь – да.  
\- Чудесный наряд.  
Не комплимент, конечно же – сигнал, что нетипичное украшение он и заметил, и оценил по достоинству. На лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, но мрачная скука, донимавшая Брюса весь вечер, моментально сменилась собранностью и готовностью ко всему. Диана ослепительно улыбнулась. Зал был полон, и в круг танцующих пар они шагнули одновременно – оба понимали, что это единственная возможность поговорить, избежав праздного любопытства других гостей.  
\- Мы торопимся?  
\- Нет, если твоя служба безопасности не полезет обыскивать мой багажник.  
\- Контрабанда? - Он не удивился бы, но не видел смысла. – Или твой спутник?  
\- Твой подарок ко дню рождения. Сувенир из Метрополиса. Я позволила себе пренебречь общепринятым благотворительным форматом и сделать его персональным.  
\- Интриганка.  
\- Говорит человек, отправивший меня в кругосветное путешествие из-за четырех минут видеозаписей и своих дурных предчувствий. - Игру на публику, как и непростой танцевальный ритм, Диана поддерживала идеально. – Браво. Я нечасто встречала мужчин, чья интуиция хоть чего-нибудь стоила бы.  
«Это потому, что интуицию редко подкрепляют фактами».  
Брюс готов был биться об заклад, что Диана знала: «предчувствия» не на пустом месте появились - но по какой-то причине не стала задавать вопросы, приняла на веру его слова. До сих пор она любую ситуацию оценивала влет, и приходилось постоянно напоминать себе, что для союзника подобная проницательность - хорошее качество.  
Он, кажется, слишком сильно отвык от союзников. Всегда держал в уме, что в любую секунду все может перемениться. Дистанционно не удалось понять, как противостоять Диане, если вдруг возникнет необходимость: информации о чудо-женщине нашлось всего ничего.  
Ее наручи, в свою очередь, означали, что проблемы, которых Брюс ждал, либо уже начались, либо, что вероятнее, и не заканчивались, и какое-то время он будет вынужден заставлять себя почти доверять ей.  
\- Выходит, с корабля и на бал.  
Улыбалась Диана по-прежнему светски, но взгляд ее, мельком брошенный в сторону окна, ему совершенно разонравился.  
\- Лишь бы обратно не пришлось.  
Легкая вечерняя непогода на небе подсвечивалась чуть заметными зеленоватыми, похожими на блеск молнии в облаках, вспышками.  
Над его городом.  
Посторонние зеленые вспышки.  
\- Где ты остановилась?

***

Конструкция, привезенная Дианой в багажнике, пожалуй, сошла бы за образчик современного искусства. Основой инсталляции послужил инсектоподобный механизм, один в один совпадающий с тем, который Брюс видел недавно на складе и частично ощущал на своей спине. Только этот не двигался и был слегка покорежен. В «голову» немаленькой механической личинки, разворотив начинку, до рукояти вошел меч и пригвоздил к ней блестящее хитиновое нечто, в котором угадывались как минимум два крыла и три суставчатые конечности размером с человеческие. Венчал перевязанную слабо светящимся шнуром композицию отросток, отрубленный, судя по всему, от этого же механизма.  
\- Упаковку, извини, оставлю себе. - Оглянувшись, не видит ли кто, Диана выдернула меч, вытерла клинок лежащей тут же, в багажнике, тряпкой и принялась распутывать тускнеющую веревку. – Знаешь, что это?  
В темном проулке через улицу от отеля, в арендованном зале которого продолжался покинутый ими банкет, свидетелей этой сцене, к счастью, не нашлось.  
\- Неорганическую половину презента я видел. Не уверен, эту или такую же, - признался Брюс, перекладывая увесистый «подарочек» в свою машину. – Оно напало на тебя?  
\- Попыталось. Как и органическое. Возле залива, я не поняла, откуда выскочили. - Она протянула визитку. – У меня нет возможности быстро и незаметно отправить посылку по адресу.  
\- Там?..  
\- Номер два из папки. И хорошая лаборатория, сотрудникам которой не придется ничего объяснять.  
Брюс кивнул – это звучало разумно, хотя бы потому, что оставлять в своем логове такой подарочек совсем не хотелось. Только предварительно требовалось сделать кое-какие собственные замеры и проверить, не осталось ли на отрубленном щупальце следов его крови. Отрицательный результат, конечно, не докажет, что робот не тот же самый, со склада, но на всякий случай… Происходящее предсказуемо нравилось ему все меньше и меньше.  
Зато неплохо отвлекало, и Брюс очень надеялся, что с его стороны этот способ отвлечься еще не превратился в банальный поиск хоть каких-то светлых моментов в безнадежной с виду ситуации.  
Он не успел подумать о том, насколько плохо в его жизни было со светлыми моментами, если он стал причислять к ним появление неизвестных врагов с неизученными возможностями и неясными целями. Ничуть не стесняясь броского костюма и зеленоватого светового шлейфа, не касаясь ногами асфальта, в переулок вплыл непрошеный свидетель.  
\- Пусто, - на всю улицу, не понижая раздраженно звенящего голоса, сообщил он Диане. – Ни следов, ни намеков, ни местного героя. У него, конечно, чистенько, если не считать местных же гопников, но где его самого черти носят, этого твоего Бэтмена? Ты говорила, вы с ним кореша!  
Скрытый кузовом машины и углом здания, куда по привычке отступил, не зная, чего ждать от визитера, Брюс видел дрогнувшие в сдерживаемой улыбке губы Дианы. Его мужчина, похоже, не заметил, и угрозы он вроде бы тоже не представлял, но Брюс не спешил расслабляться.  
\- Мы с ним… сотрудничаем, Гарольд. Я не обещала, что он появится сразу же…  
\- О нет, не называй меня так, я же просил!  
\- А я просила не высовываться, пока буду занята, и что за цветомузыку ты устроил?  
\- Всего лишь осмотрелся, - пренебрежительно отмахнулся названный Гарольдом субъект. – Ты закончила? Или…  
\- Или. - Слушать их перепалку было, конечно, увлекательно, но Брюс подозревал, что еще немного, и на громкий голос затянутого в зеленое, виденного прежде лишь на плохой фотографии мужчины сбежится толпа зевак, и вышел из тени.  
\- Хэл, это…  
\- Я знаю, кто он, все сегодняшние газеты сообщают, - перебил Диану мужчина, протягивая руку. - Брюс Уэйн. С днем рождения. Я Хэл Джордан. Вы в теме? – Хэл обернулся к Диане. - Он в теме?  
\- Как ваш потенциальный спонсор – в теме.  
\- Вы не представляете, как круто звучит слово «спонсор». - Зеленое сияние наконец потухло, и децибелы Джордан слегка уменьшил. – «Потенциальный» мне нравится меньше, но…  
Брюс обменялся взглядами с Дианой. Она, похоже, и не ждала, что он придет в восторг, но просьба повременить с выводами до реального дела в ее глазах читалась явно.  
«Могло быть хуже. Наверное».  
Хотя бы природа зеленых вспышек в облаках теперь стала понятна.  
Четверть часа спустя, засунув Джордана в свою машину – почти в буквальном смысле, – Диана коротко кивнула:  
\- Флэшка у тебя в бардачке.  
\- Сможешь держать его в узде? – поинтересовался Брюс тихо. - Мне нужен день или два.  
Мягкая улыбка в сочетании с откинутой полой пальто, под которым пояс платья перехлестнуло снятое с робота и свернутое в бухту лассо, ничего хорошего болтуну не сулила.  
\- Я ужасно хочу спать. Если он будет мне мешать…  
Это немного обнадеживало.

***

Идея поставить машину с таким грузом на парковку отеля и вернуться на давно надоевший праздник удачной не казалась. По той же причине пришлось забраковать и прогулку по крышам, хоть кейс с костюмом и лежал под пассажирским сиденьем. К тому же стемнело совсем недавно, до излюбленного времени Бэтмена, а значит, и тех, на кого он охотился, пришлось бы ждать не меньше шести часов.  
Обратно в особняк не хотелось тоже, но этот тревожный звоночек Брюс собирался игнорировать до тех пор, пока не придумает, как заставить его заткнуться. Потакать собственной реакции избегания он не намеревался, потому вскоре уже выруливал на загородное шоссе.  
Ему было о чем подумать, причем предметно и неотложно, но подстегиваемые необъяснимым раздражением мысли норовили свернуть в совершенно иное русло. В бесплодной борьбе с собственным строптивым рассудком Брюс не замечал ложащиеся под колеса мили. Вечная настороженность притихла, и первый встряхнувший машину толчок он списал на неровности дорожного покрытия. До дома оставалось минут пять езды, мало ли какой груженый транспорт мог проделать выбоину в асфальте – здесь за этим следили менее тщательно, чем в городе.  
Одну выбоину. Две. Три на худой конец, но не пять с интервалом в несколько секунд. Шестая подбросила задние колеса, машина мелко затряслась, норовя уйти в занос. На пустынной дороге выровнять ее удалось, только вылетев на встречную полосу.  
Гадая, какой части «подарочка» так не по вкусу пришелся багажник, что она теперь исступленно билась в крышку, Брюс вцепился в руль и прибавил газ. Тряска не прекращалась, металлический лязг говорил в пользу робота, и поворачивать на грунтовку на скорости, близкой к суицидальной, конечно, случалось не раз… Но обычно в этих ситуациях транспортом выступал бронированный полноприводный бэтмобиль, приспособленный к таким финтам лучше любого авто класса люкс.  
Сожалеть о выборе машины было явно поздно, как и о том, что не вогнал роботу в дыру от меча профилактическую монтировку. Брюс исхитрился отстегнуть ремень безопасности, прежде чем автомобиль влетел задом между деревьями и остановился под грохот сорванной крышки багажника и скрежет сминаемого крыла. Электрически искря поврежденными внутренностями, механизм взмыл на десяток футов, уронил хитиновую лапу и со всей дури ринулся обратно к машине.  
Припечатанный кейсом к кузову, он мигом потерял интерес к транспорту и переключился на водителя. Сильно убавивший в скорости и лишенный своего дальнобойного щупальца, противник брал настойчивостью, металлическим панцирем и тем, что Брюс понятия не имел, как его вырубить. Нанесенные удары не добавили видимых повреждений, лежащее в кейсе оружие, возможно, исправило бы ситуацию, но для этого его требовалось извлечь из-под крышки, а робот сменил тактику и кружил теперь на расстоянии в несколько ярдов, и среди серии молниеносных бросков точно совершил несколько обманных.  
«Да что ж ты за тварь такая!»  
\- Пригнись!  
Брюс, может, и возразил бы, если бы свечение на периферии зрения было какого-нибудь другого цвета, но в этом случае счел за лучшее послушаться. Знакомое ярко-красное расширило дыру в роботе быстро, тихо и фатально.  
Этот засранец еще и улыбался во все тридцать два, подходя к машине вдоль оставленной в февральской грязи колеи.  
\- Как ты здесь оказался?  
Брюки промокли насквозь, пальто изгваздано, галстук перекосился, но в сравнении с внезапно вспыхнувшим гневом это были мелочи. Брюс поднялся с колена, мрачно отряхиваясь и внимательно оглядывая кусты и деревья, в особенности те, что скрывали их с Кларком от чересчур близкого асфальтового шоссе.  
\- Прогуляться решил.  
\- Я справился бы сам.  
\- Пожалуйста. Рад помочь. Обращайся в любое время.  
\- Тебя могли увидеть.  
\- А тебя убить. - Улыбка с лица Кларка сползла, но осознание серьезности ситуации даже не мелькнуло. Хотя, возможно, Брюс просто не рассмотрел в темноте. – Где ты его нашел, скажи на милость, и зачем с собой тащил?  
\- Знаешь, что это?  
\- Сторожевой модуль с криптонского корабля. Я, правда, думал, что он был один, и с тем мы не поладили…  
\- А это? – Брюс подобрал с земли хитиновую лапу, обернув ее полой пальто, и поднес к уцелевшей фаре.  
\- Впервые вижу.  
\- Садись в машину.  
Останки робота он запихнул в багажник вместе с оторванной крышкой.

***

Альфред встретил их у крыльца, держа в одной руке кофейник, а в другой дробовик.  
\- Мы ждали вас чуть позже, мастер Брюс. Ужин будет через полчаса.  
Брюс голода не чувствовал. «Мы» резануло слух, но он сдержался. Альфред уж точно был ни при чем. Несмотря даже на то, что именно его голос в голове всю дорогу от места стычки до особняка твердил, что злиться на Кларка не за что. Если на кого и имело смысл ругаться, так это на себя.  
Сколько он сам обычно торчал дома после ранений? В лучшем случае втрое меньше, чем стоило бы. Альфред всегда и считал так, и вслух говорил, и сейчас на его невозмутимом лице Брюсу мерещилось тщательно скрываемое торжество.  
Узнав о происхождении робота, отправлять его в «СтарЛабс» Брюс передумал. Оставались еще хитиновые фрагменты, но они вроде бы не собирались воскресать, так что подождут, пока он приведет мысли в порядок.  
Кларк подтвердил, что «не поладили» закончилось для охранного модуля плачевно, но это ни черта не значило. На корабле могло быть несколько таких, еще один корабль лежал в виде обломков в Индийском океане, и все это никак не объясняло появления роботов так далеко от обоих кораблей. И исчезновения первого, с которым столкнулся Брюс, тоже.  
Что рассказывать Кларку, о чем умолчать, как пересилить внезапное тягостное, иррациональное нежелание вмешивать его во все то, что Брюс затеял, – хотя бы с этим стоило определиться побыстрее. За полчаса, оставшиеся до ужина.[ 


	20. Глава 19

\- Что. Это.  
Переодеться, подумать, принять решение и даже по диагонали просмотреть содержимое переданной Дианой флэшки до ужина Брюс успел, только вот обстановка для подобных разговоров…  
\- Что именно, мастер Брюс?  
Электрическое освещение на веранде не включили. Взамен панорамные окна отражали пылающий в камине огонь. Брюс оторопело смотрел, как Альфред зажег стоящие на столе длинные белые свечи, поправил одному ему заметную складку на салфетке, сдвинул на миллиметр и без того идеально симметрично стоящий бокал и отступил на шаг, критически оглядывая дело рук своих.  
Его ждали – факт.  
Накрытый на две персоны стол еще куда ни шло, но сервировка никак не соответствовала представлениям Брюса об этом вечере. Только было уже, кажется, поздно.  
\- Я тебе это припомню, - пообещал он тихо.  
Альфреда угроза совершенно не проняла:  
\- Вы все еще должны мне за мой отпуск, во время которого ухитрились попасть в неприятности, - парировал тот и невозмутимо, едва ли не торжественно сообщил: - Мистер Кент сейчас спустится.  
\- Вот как. Значит, заговор.  
\- Это называется «романтика», мастер Брюс.  
\- Ты мне мстишь?  
\- Я о вас забочусь, но если вам угодно называть сюрприз ко дню рождения местью…  
Брюс наконец сумел взять себя в руки.  
\- Что ж ты не предупредил, что мне следует надеть смокинг? – поинтересовался он почти насмешливо.  
\- А это обязательно? – Появившийся на пороге Кларк ответил вместо Альфреда, подхватив его интонацию. – Вроде как это не официальный прием, и можно без галстуков.  
\- В синем? Иронично.  
Кларк посмотрел на свою рубашку так озадаченно, будто одевался не глядя. Или, по крайней мере, не особо задумываясь. Впрочем, Брюс тоже выбрал белую без всякой задней мысли - просто она первой попалась под руку. Единственный участник камерного представления, чувствовавший себя в своей тарелке – Альфред, – незаметно ретировался.  
Брюс вздохнул про себя. Он мог бы в два счета показать, насколько все это лишнее, ненужное и неуместное. Он почти слышал вопрос, что не так с синим, или и вовсе скомканное «не подумал».  
Кларку, в конце концов, действительно шел этот цвет. В том-то и заключалась проблема, а вовсе не в нежелании Брюса тратить время на глупости. Уютные, каминно-теплые, романтичные, чтоб им провалиться, глупости. Вино из фамильного погреба, серебряные приборы, белоснежная скатерть и даже ветка какого-то - название напрочь вылетело из головы - растения в вазе.  
\- Не бери в голову. - Он не стал ждать чертового вопроса, протянул руку и расстегнул две верхних пуговицы на рубашке Кларка, потом проделал то же самое со своей. - Раз уж без галстуков... так лучше.  
Бежать надо было, развернуться на сто восемьдесят и без оглядки со всех ног бежать, пока еще оставался призрачный шанс вырваться. Вместо этого Брюс, как загипнотизированный, шагал ближе и ближе к пропасти. Наблюдал за собой словно со стороны, прекрасно осознавал каждое действие - и не предпринимал ничего, чтобы остановиться.  
\- Альфред наверняка предупредил, что я давно отмечаю день рождения только формально.  
Брюс выбрал кресло, из которого видел вход, - бессмысленная привычка, когда вокруг стеклянные стены, но неискоренимая.  
\- И о том, что сюрпризы воспринимаешь неоднозначно, тоже. - Кларк кивнул и мягко улыбнулся. - Мне все равно хотелось тебя поздравить, и он уступил. Я был готов к тому, что ты вообще не появишься. Или не согласишься на, - он неопределенно махнул рукой, указывая разом на полкомнаты, - это. Так что покаянную речь я отрепетировал, а вот торжественную не успел.  
\- Мне придется смириться с импровизацией? Можешь заменить покаянием, я сделаю вид, что не заметил, - разрешил Брюс, принимая предложенный полушутливый тон.  
\- Обычно мне неплохо удаются импровизации.  
\- Только, ради всего святого, не надо петь.  
Неплохо удавался и вечер. Кларк не пытался строить из себя что-то, чем на самом деле не являлся. Спокойный, улыбчивый мужчина. Родителей любит. Футбол смотрит. Все это Брюс и так знал, но спустя четверть часа поймал себя на том, что наслаждается бессмысленным разговором и - любуется.  
Тем, как понемногу, незаметно исчезла скованность – в жестах, движениях, выражении лица, позе. Тем, что никуда не делось волнение, которое Кларк зачем-то старался скрыть, этим лишь делая его заметнее. Сложно было не обращать внимания на то, как он в двадцатый раз за полчаса облизывает губы, или поправляет манжеты рубашки, или слишком выверено поднимает бокал, салфетку, вилку…  
«Супермен. Предположительно самое сильное и опасное существо на планете. Потенциально склонное к сумасшествию и тирании», - попробовал привести себя в чувство Брюс.  
Мантра не сработала.  
Бессовестно наслаждаться вечером мешала уже только флэшка Дианы, лежащая в кармане брюк.   
Вечером. Ужином. Обществом.  
Они словно сговорились не произносить вслух слово, точнее всего описывающее происходящее, и теперь соревновались, кто дольше продержится. Как будто пока оно не прозвучало, все оставалось слегка ненастоящим и можно было в любой момент дать задний ход. Или даже обратить все в шутку.  
На фоне внезапного обсуждения проблем современной журналистики Альфред, не беспокоивший их все это время, появился и снова скрылся с мастерством, до которого Бэтмен за двадцать лет так и не дорос. При том, что Брюс постоянно краем глаза следил за дверью, а проблемы СМИ волновали его постольку, поскольку его имя в них то и дело упоминалось.  
Тем более неожиданным стало возвращение к реальности.  
\- Не соврал насчет импровизации. - Брюс улыбнулся, внутренне каменея. – Признавайся, как ты окрутил моего дворецкого.  
\- Прости, что?..  
\- Альфред никогда так мясо не готовит. Что ты сделал, чтобы пробраться на кухню?  
\- Просто попросил. - Кларк выглядел сбитым с толку. – Он не отходил от меня ни на шаг, но… Это преступление?  
«Конечно, да».  
Объяснить все тонкости взаимоотношений Альфреда с кухней, кухни с Альфредом и значимость присутствия на этой кухне третьего лишнего Брюс не взялся бы. Только не сейчас, когда выяснилось, насколько серьезен устроенный против него заговор. Великолепный результат только усложнял и без того непростую ситуацию.  
\- Конечно, нет. Просто не ожидал.  
\- Неоднозначная реакция на сюрпризы, я помню.  
«И напрашиваешься на однозначную».  
Брюсу было не жаль реакции. Жаль было атмосферы, но позволить себе и дальше плыть по течению - роскошь, ему недоступная. Слишком серьезным становился риск оказаться в том самом омуте, попадать в который он не имел никакого права.  
\- Этот, - он кивнул на быстро пустеющую тарелку, - удался практически идеально, в отличие от лазерного шоу.  
Они не обсуждали это в машине, отмалчивались оба: Брюс злился, а Кларк по какой-то причине не лез с вопросами, не получив ответа на первый. И сейчас будто ждал, что тема эта неизбежно всплывет в разговоре.  
\- Извини, я давно не практиковался и несколько не в форме.  
Не походило на попытку свести все к шутке – смотрел Кларк серьезно.  
\- Это не стрельба по тарелкам.  
\- Думаешь, я не в курсе? Тебе нужна была помощь…  
Брюс с мрачным удовлетворением отметил, что наваждение последнего часа стремительно улетучивается. Требовалось только не замечать, что ощущение оказалось из разряда неприятных.  
\- Мне нужен был этот модуль, по возможности целый.  
\- Зачем?   
\- Чтобы понять, почему он летает по городу, если, как ты сказал, должен охранять криптонский корабль, по какому принципу выбирает цели и как связан с тем, кто надоумил Лютора убить тебя.  
Вот теперь от атмосферы интимности не осталось и следа. Кларк нахмурился:  
\- Ты нашел его?  
\- И даже признание получил, только этого мало. - Поднявшись, Брюс снял с каминной полки ноутбук и поставил на стол, сдвинув тарелки в сторону. – Вот, посмотри.  
Кларк промотал видеозапись, сделанную несколько дней назад на складе.  
\- Так вот где ты подставился.  
\- Нужно было как-то выманить его. - Брюс пожал плечами. - Способ ничем не хуже прочих. Это еще не все, - добавил он, видя, что Кларк собирается спорить, и протянул ему флэшку.  
Пришедший убрать тарелки Альфред смотрел укоризненно. Брюс ответил ему безразличным взглядом и бокал с вином оставил себе. Теперь все шло как надо – то есть так, как задумывал он. А о том, что на душе кошки скребли, сообщать он не намеревался. Никому.  
\- Бэтмен собирает отряд? – Когда Кларк наконец поднял взгляд от экрана, от образа простого парня мало что осталось. Он напрягся, подобрался, неуловимо изменившееся выражение лица стало таким типично ответственным, что это даже не казалось забавным. – Что-то новенькое.  
\- Бэтмен, - Брюс отложил ноутбук и взялся за кофейник, - не подходит на роль лидера, объединяющего людей с необычными способностями. Как и любой из тех, кого я нашел.  
Он сделал паузу, чтобы разделать шедевр кулинарного искусства Альфреда – с детства любимый Брюсом торт, – и продолжил, лишь подвинув Кларку блюдце:  
\- Такая команда, если она соберется, не сможет действовать тайно. Нужен лидер, которого люди знают и любят. Которому доверяют.   
\- Тебе нужен Супермен.  
Пустой бесцветный тон, сухая констатация. Брюс понимал, что должен просто кивнуть, и этого элементарного жеста хватит. Кларк согласится, а безумие, толкнувшее их вчера вечером в одну постель, закончится прямо сейчас.  
Позвоночник напрочь отказывался сгибаться.  
\- Им нужен. Им – и людям, которые готовы будут принять такую команду.  
Кларк оторвал взгляд от кофейной чашки и посмотрел на Брюса в упор. В его ярко-синие глаза огонь в камине добавил оранжевые блики, и теперь казалось, что лазерный заряд растекся по радужке и плещется вокруг зрачка.  
\- А тебе?

***

Вышло бы чересчур просто, продержись эта непринужденная атмосфера до конца. Кларк с самого начала понимал, что и мечтать об этом не стоило, и удерживать ее, тонкую, ускользающую, не имело смысла. Брюс был хозяином - дома, дня и положения, - он и диктовал условия. Даже, в виде разнообразия, делал это достаточно мягко.  
Но команда оказалась слишком большой неожиданностью. А уж приглашение ее возглавить! «Отдыхай, восстанавливайся, не напрягайся, считай, что ты в отпуске, такой, как сейчас, ты не сможешь защитить» - уверенности в себе Кларку не добавило, а ее в последнее время и так немного осталось.  
\- А тебе?  
«Кто тебе нужен, Брюс? Знамя? Боевая единица? Именно лидер, которым я понятия не имею, как быть?»  
И нужен ли хоть Бэтмену, хоть Брюсу не только Супермен, но и Кларк Кент? И если нет, то...  
\- Я не могу пока ответить.  
Брюс хоть и молчал довольно долго, но взгляд не прятал. Кларк еле слышно выдохнул, расслабил невольно напрягшиеся, как в ожидании удара, мышцы. Если подумать, ответ оказался вполне ожидаемым. Даже правильным. Он сам на зеркальный вопрос вряд ли бы сумел ответить однозначно и не задумываясь. К Брюсу тянуло с неистовой силой, физически, морально, интеллектуально, в конце концов, но «нужен» - слишком серьезное заявление, чтобы прозвучать прямо сейчас.  
\- Когда я затевал это, - продолжал Брюс, отпивая кофе, - я считал, что ты мертв. Половину этих людей видел лишь на фотографиях. Время подумать у тебя есть. Я сам - точно буду там. Или, - он усмехнулся, - где-то рядом, если репутация Бэтмена не сойдется с концепцией.  
Вот это уже больше походило на его фирменный стиль, насколько Кларк успел его изучить.  
\- Рядом, но не вместе? Не знаю, Брюс.  
Он рассеянно терзал десертной вилкой торт, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Смутные и не очень сомнения – как о них говорить и надо ли говорить вообще, Кларк по-прежнему не понимал. Те несколько раз, когда мучившие мысли все же прорывались, его вела истерика, мозг не принимал активного участия в происходящем. В адекватном состоянии задача представлялась практически неразрешимой.  
\- Не знаю, - повторил он, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы выразить хоть часть из того, что лезло в голову. – Мой опыт работы в команде ограничивается встречей с Думсдэем.  
Он всегда держался особняком, нигде особо не вписываясь в компанию и уж тем более не претендуя на лидерство в группе. Со школы, а может, и раньше, родители не позволяли ему приближаться к другим детям, закономерно опасаясь, что Кларк в запале навредит кому-нибудь.  
\- Я помогу, если будет нужно. Это все, что тебя смущает?  
\- Ты предлагаешь пойти и с ходу сказать «я здесь главный» группе людей, которые даже по имени друг друга не зовут…  
\- И не мечтай. Сначала я сам им это скажу, - вставил Брюс.  
\- …а на каком основании им слушать? Знаешь, - Кларк отодвинул чашку, облокотился на стол, придвигаясь ближе, - мне однажды сказали, что понять, насколько ты силен, можно, лишь испытывая свои способности.  
\- Верное утверждение, хоть и банальное.  
\- Но как прикажешь это делать? Ждать, пока восстановятся способности, при том, что проверить ничего нельзя, потому что нужно скрываться, пока они не восстановятся. Только я вижу тут несоответствие?  
Он не собирался заводиться, возмущение прорвалось как-то само собой, но Брюс отреагировал спокойно, будто ждал чего-то подобного:  
\- Конечно. Ты видишь несоответствие, потому что, во-первых, не все знаешь, а во-вторых, не учитываешь в своих выкладках ни место, ни время. Считаешь, что готов – отлично. - Брюс поднялся, допивая кофе и отставляя чашку. - Идем проверим.  
А вот Кларк такого поворота не ожидал.  
\- Сейчас?  
\- Да.

***

О том, что именно не позволило отказаться – любопытство, азарт или гордость, – Кларк не задумывался, а явно сочувственный взгляд Альфреда предпочел не заметить.  
\- Ты мне тоже будешь нужен, - Брюс был настроен решительно, - спустись через десять минут.  
В пещере ничего особо не изменилось.  
\- И что мы будем здесь делать?  
Брюс проигнорировал его вопрос. Кресло перед мониторами, впрочем, тоже – наклонился к клавиатуре, вывел на экран карту, так густо расчерченную разноцветными линиями, будто двухлетний ребенок испытал на ней упаковку новых фломастеров. Очевидно, он что-то понимал в этом хаосе, в отличие от Кларка, потому что всматривался очень внимательно.  
\- Что это?  
\- Схема движения искусственных спутников по орбите Земли. - Брюс увеличил масштаб до полушария, затем до континента, переключил несколько режимов так, что на карте попеременно отображались линии только одного цвета, и велел: - Раздевайся.  
В другом контексте это было бы отличное предложение, но сейчас Кларк его глубинного смысла не улавливал. Видимо, недоумение отразилось у него на лице, потому что Брюс посмотрел очень странно, вздохнул и все-таки снизошел до пояснений:  
\- Мы слишком близко от города. Люди, транспорт, спутники те же – кто-нибудь может заметить, и, поверь, непременно заметит, если будем упражняться в ближайшем перелеске. Нужно убраться подальше от цивилизации.  
\- А раздеваться-то зачем?  
Молча отойдя к дальней стене, Брюс приложил к ней ладонь:  
\- Еще вопросы?  
Все это время Кларк о своем костюме почти не вспоминал, а вот Брюс, видимо, и об этом подумал заранее. Кларк не нашел ни шва, ни пылинки, хотя должны были быть две дыры – на груди и спине, – грязь и спекшаяся кровь. Задавать вопросы расхотелось.  
Уходить куда-то в другую комнату Брюс не стал. Кларк не раз видел костюм Бэтмена надетым на его обладателя, но ни разу не задумывался о том, что это, собственно, за костюм, и уж тем более не знал, из чего он состоит и как проходит процесс переодевания. До сегодняшнего вечера.  
Черный и темно-серый, даже те части, догадаться о существовании которых вряд ли кто мог. Матированные пряжки, казалось, не просто не отражали свет, а, наоборот, поглощали. Только тихий металлический звон был слышен, когда Брюс доведенными до полного автоматизма движениями затягивал на себе ремни. Снизу вверх, ремешок к ремешку, крепление за креплением - непосвященный человек запутался бы уже на пятом.  
Кларк и не пытался понять закономерность или предположить, для чего нужен тот или иной элемент, просто заворожено наблюдал этот инвертированный стриптиз, не замечая, что сам застыл на половине движения.  
\- Кэл! В трусах полетишь?  
Оклик вывел из оцепенения, Кларк наконец стянул штанину и с левой ноги и ухмыльнулся, вспомнив, как впервые надел костюм Супермена:  
\- Без. Все, что свободнее носков, под этой тканью в складки собирается, неудобно.  
\- Стринги тебя спасут.  
Кларк представил и поперхнулся:  
\- Ты же это несерьезно?..  
\- Одевайся уже. 


	21. Глава 20

\- Зачем? – Кларк недоуменно воззрился на наушник. – Я и так тебя услышу.  
\- На любом расстоянии? – уточнил Брюс. - И в любом состоянии? Уверен?  
Кларк поколебался несколько секунд, но наушник все же взял, пусть и с видимой неохотой. Микрофон под ворот костюма он прикрепил уже без возражений и выбрался на крыло.  
Самолет качнуло – Супермен взмыл в воздух.  
\- И что, я должен докладывать, что полет нормальный?  
Брюс и сам это видел, в основном с помощью приборов, отслеживающих, помимо всего прочего, совмещенный с микрофоном маячок.  
\- Нет. Только если не нормальный. И не забирайся выше восьми тысяч.  
\- Я линейку дома забыл. Слетать?  
\- Еще сорок семь секунд с этой скоростью.  
\- А с ускорением?  
Голос Кларка источал энтузиазм сорвавшегося с поводка ретривера. Спасибо хоть не начал носиться кругами, виляя плащом.  
\- Тридцать шесть. Тридцать. Двадцать пять.  
Брюс не стал закрывать фонарь кабины: несмотря на усилившийся на высоте ветер и сильно упавшую к ночи температуру, погода стояла ясная. Он вполне понимал воодушевление откровенно засидевшегося в четырех стенах Кларка и не возражал бы, если бы не ряд «но», побудивших отстегнуть ремни безопасности и отсчитывать вслух секунды до максимальной допустимой высоты. И корректировать положение самолета в пределах тысячи квадратных футов, несмотря на то, что эти маневры сжигали уйму топлива.  
\- Как ты вычисляешь?  
\- По приборам. Десять. Пять. Снижайся.  
\- Я могу выше.  
Синяя точка на экране остановилась, не добрав всего десять футов до «стеклянного потолка».  
\- Верю. Снижайся.  
Ни на какую прогулку по территории поместья Кларк, конечно же, не выходил. Чтобы понять это, хватило бы вооруженного Альфреда в дверях, знавшего, когда Брюс собирался вернуться с вечеринки. Тот факт, что Кларк участвовал в приготовлении ужина, только подтверждал догадку: наверняка он рванул «на выручку» прямо от плиты, успев по дороге предупредить Альфреда, сдернуть фартук, куртку прихватить и переобуться. И преодолел при этом расстояние почти в милю не более чем за тридцать секунд.  
Все было бы прекрасно, но еще сутками ранее Брюс без особого труда поймал его, разъяренного, и завалил на пол, и объяснений этому на фоне сегодняшнего рывка и полета видел совсем немного.  
Либо вчера Кларк поддался намеренно, либо за сутки произошел скачок скорости регенерации – абсурд, учитывая общий ход немыслимо долгого для Супермена реабилитационного периода. Либо сейчас он крупно переоценивал свои силы, и Брюс склонялся именно к этой версии, как к худшей из возможных.  
\- Ладно, как скажешь.  
Эйфории в голосе Кларка поубавилось, но к земле он рванул едва ли не с большей скоростью, чем набирал высоту. Да еще и не по прямой, а закладывая километровые виражи то влево, то вправо. Брюс снизился до минимального предела, определенного им же самим как безопасный, одним глазом следя за выписывающей кренделя точкой-Суперменом на экране, а другим – за всеми прочими показателями. Маневрировать с той же скоростью, что и Супермен, самолет не мог. Оставалось держаться плюс-минус в нужном секторе, в ожидании, когда он налетается – или когда закончится окно между прохождением над ними спутников серьезнее метеорологических.  
Мысленный таймер обнулился на шестой минуте: точка на экране замедлилась на подъеме, остановилась на долю секунды и устремилась вниз.  
\- Кэл?  
Возможно, он просто выронил микрофон с датчиком, но…  
\- Если слышишь, замри немедленно.  
Точка приказу не вняла, да и другие приборы подтверждали, что микрофон и Супермен падают вместе.   
\- Альфред, готовься принять управление.  
Хотя бы расстояние для маневра оставалось приличное. Альфред, впрочем, был иного мнения: его британская сдержанность явно не одобряла ситуации, в которых Брюс вынужденно выравнивал скорости самолета и падающего тела, бросал штурвал и выскакивал из кресла, цепляя трос одним концом к фюзеляжу, а другим - к поясу костюма.  
Может, ничего бы с Суперменом и не случилось от этого падения.  
Отталкиваясь от крыла, перехватывая кувыркающееся тело и болтаясь в воздухе, пока Альфред выводил борт в горизонталь и сбрасывал скорость, Брюс не рассуждал. Сам прыжок, пусть и рискованный, занял совсем немного времени.  
Втрое больше потребовалось, чтобы вернуться обратно в кабину, не выронив при этом Кларка и не запутавшись в тросе.  
«Долетался».  
Иногда он ненавидел оказываться правым.

***

После того, как Кларк, очевидно, пришел в себя, Брюс дал ему еще минуту – осмыслить случившееся. Когда истекла третья и стало ясно, что прерывать молчание он не собирается, заговорил сам:  
\- Ты не успел сказать или не стал этого делать?  
Даже боковым зрением он видел, как Кларк страдальчески скривился:  
\- Не сообразил, что происходит. Я должен извиниться?  
\- На черта мне твои извинения.  
\- Не обязательно было меня ловить, знаешь. Я падал и с большей высоты.  
\- Сейчас февраль, и под нами Атлантика. - Брюс изо всех сил старался не злиться. Получалось так себе.  
\- В нее я тоже падал.  
\- Я не испытывал ни малейшего желания нырять, разыскивая в океане твое бренное тело.  
\- С взорвавшейся нефтяной платформы! – Кларк с видимым трудом выпрямился в кресле.  
В том самом, в котором пару месяцев назад лежал, не подавая признаков жизни.  
\- Какое достижение. В следующий раз я тебя на этом тросе подвешу, а не себя.  
\- Ты же ждал, что это случится, разве нет?  
\- Гарпуном в задницу.  
\- Все было бы в порядке. С чего ты вообще так разнервничался?  
Брюс осекся на полуслове.

***

\- Если что-то будет не так, не молчи.  
Крайне важный момент с каждым партнером, но с неопытным – в особенности. Не то чтобы их, неопытных, случалось в его жизни очень много, в основном все прекрасно знали, что им нужно в постели и как именно. Фантазии фантазиями, но мысленно Брюс приготовился к тому, что любое действие может вызвать неприятие.  
Когда он притянул Кларка к себе, тот просто кивнул и послушно открыл рот.  
Никакого неприятия не выказал ни жестом, ни выражением лица – изучающе-мягко коснулся языком головки и сомкнул губы вокруг его члена. Прикрыл глаза и постарался забрать поглубже – сам, подталкивать не пришлось – так потрясающе осторожно и вместе с тем настойчиво, что у Брюса дыхание перехватило, и совсем не от физического возбуждения. Не поддаться оказалось невероятно сложно.  
Он вплел пальцы во влажные после душа волосы Кларка и сжал в горсти – не слишком сильно, еще не требуя, только намекая, давая понять, что нужно остановиться.  
Уже испробованный ранее жест сработал как надо: Кларк моментально застыл. Отстраниться и выпустить член изо рта, впрочем, не попытался, и Брюс сам подался бедрами назад, шепнув:  
\- Не все сразу.  
Всего сразу хотелось, безумно хотелось и ему самому: отключить мозги, жестко зафиксировать голову Кларка и втолкнуться полностью, трахнуть его горячий рот. Темное, инстинктивное желание - из тех, которым не следовало поддаваться. Точно не в первый раз, сейчас перед Брюсом стояла совсем другая цель. Практически исследовательская – эта мысль помогла удержать себя в руках, двигаться осторожно и размеренно, чтобы дать своей криптонской терра инкогнита приноровиться.  
Много времени не потребовалось - сосредоточенное сопение уже через полминуты сменилось тихим стоном, скольжением языка по стволу, влажным причмокиванием. Может, опыта у Кларка и не было, зато энтузиазма оказалось хоть отбавляй, и вечную свою смущенную сдержанность он, к счастью, где-то потерял. Или за порогом спальни оставил? На касание ладони к щеке, кончиков пальцев к тонкой чувствительной коже за ухом он отозвался короткой заметной дрожью, резким выдохом сдал свое слабое место.  
От ненужных мыслей, да и от мыслей вообще эти неосознанные невербальные подсказки отвлекли лучше любого натренированного самоконтроля. Брюс повторил движение, вызвавшее такой однозначный отклик, добрался пальцами до шеи сзади, под волосами. Эту эрогенную зону Кларк, сам того не зная, выдал уже давно и подтвердил сейчас: теснее прижался затылком к ладони Брюса и потянулся к своему члену.  
Брюс понимал его преотлично и вторую его руку бы пристроил к своему стояку – той его части, что не позволил заглотить. Вместе с губами получилось бы ровно то, от чего совсем не хотелось отказываться.  
«Потом. Потом – обязательно».  
Он не позволил пессимистичному «если будет какое-то потом» испортить данное себе мысленно обещание. Проследив двумя пальцами цепочку засосов на шее Кларка, Брюс несильно толкнул его в плечо:  
\- Убери руку.  
Он наверняка слышал: это не просьба. Стопроцентно знал, что не обязан выполнять требование: знание это читалось во вскинутом на Брюса взгляде, ярком, отчаянно протестующем. Бесконечно долгую секунду Кларк не мигая смотрел снизу вверх – вспыхнувший румянец не был виден в темноте, но прекрасно ощущался, стоило прикоснуться к его щеке, - а затем медленно отвел руку за спину.  
«Умница».  
Кларк, напряженный, как струна, горячий, нетерпеливый, послушный, – ожившая фантазия воспаленного разума, воплощенный идеал. Он сдался почти безропотно, но отчего-то побежденным Брюс чувствовал себя. Побежденным и пойманным в ловушку, выбираться из которой не испытывал ни малейшего желания.  
Выдержка трещала по швам. Внезапно прорезавшийся внутренний голос не добавлял ей прочности, настойчиво предлагая воспользоваться моментом и еще разок сбросить напряжение, а потом уже продолжить исследовательскую миссию. Искушение было велико: смотрело снизу вверх голодным, внимательным, жадным взглядом; дышало через раз, глотая стоны. Брюс посоветовал своему эгоизму заткнуться и выскользнул из жаркого рта, наклонился, обхватив лицо Кларка, поцеловал влажные припухшие губы.  
Местечко за его левым ухом оказалось не менее чувствительно к ласкам, чем за правым, Брюс убедился, что, если провести по нему кончиком языка и прикусить мочку, Кларк почти всхлипнет:  
\- Издеваешься…  
\- Я еще ничего не делаю.  
На самом деле Брюс делал – ровно то, что собирался. Знания, где на человеческом теле располагаются наиболее уязвимые для внешнего воздействия точки, можно было использовать не только в драке.  
Воображение не раз против воли рисовало ему подобные картинки. Реальность этой ночи перекрывала их с лихвой. Солоноватым привкусом пота на губах, скользивших по горячей коже: уголок рта, висок и скула, яремная вена, взмокший загривок - от прикосновений к нему языка и зубов Кларк вздрогнул всем телом, ниже наклонил голову, почти прижав подбородок к груди. Закаменевшими мышцами на плечах и спине, медленно поддающимися, расслабляющимися под ладонями – Брюс знал, где нажать, где едва дотронуться, ничем в этом плане всесильный Супермен не отличался от сжавшегося, слишком нервничающего с непривычки, от страха или предвкушения человека.  
Будто никто его так никогда не трогал. Спятили все, что ли, на этой планете, ослепли и оглохли, засмотревшись на красный плащ.  
«А сам-то…»  
Не передавала ни одна фантазия с ума сводившего запаха, щекотного касания волосков на груди, бешено колотившегося под ладонью сердца. Не учитывала глупой, опасной, самим своим существованием неправильной нежности, отодвигавшей собственное дикое возбуждение, заставлявшей Брюса покрывать поцелуями твердокаменный пресс.  
\- И мне не позволяешь… - Кларк согнул руки в локтях, оседая, опираясь предплечьями о постель.  
Тихий хриплый шепот сорвался в контрастно громкий стон, когда Брюс обхватил его член у основания и провел языком по всей длине.  
\- Не нравится что-то?  
Подчинение его командам можно было объяснить несколькими способами, но Кларк реагировал так однозначно, что никакого толкования не требовалось. Его долго обделяемое вниманием «нравится» торчало прямо перед глазами, и Брюс не стал дожидаться ответа на вопрос, исправляя упущение. Повторил движение – дразнящее, неторопливое – еще раз, и еще, сверху вниз и обратно, не меняя темпа и не отказываясь от длинных пауз, когда губы почти касались горячей плоти, но только почти. Не потому, что хотелось поиздеваться, хоть упоительно несдержанные стоны искушали не торопиться: если они собирались зайти дальше, сделать это будет проще, когда оба будут взвинчены до предела.  
Сбитое дыхание Кларка в сочетании с пьяным взглядом не на шутку испытывало терпение, но ладонь, прижавшая его инстинктивно дернувшиеся бедра, не дрожала.  
\- Можно хотя бы к тебе прикоснуться?  
Волна адреналина прошлась по телу, ворвалась отрезвляющим потоком в горячие путающиеся мысли: понимая, что может поступать как угодно, Кларк все равно спрашивал. Кусая губы, комкая в кулаках простыни, ждал. Разрешения.  
«Не показалось, значит. Господи».  
\- Можно, - Брюс усмехнулся пришедшему в голову слову и сдвинулся в сторону, - только ляг выше. Еще. Приподнимись.  
Подсунутой под бедра подушке Кларк не удивился, но при виде извлеченных из прикроватной тумбочки презервативов нервно сглотнул и облизнулся.  
\- Можем не делать этого, если для тебя слишком рано, - напомнил Брюс.  
\- Слушай, - Кларк повернул голову, посмотрел ему в глаза, - а ручки и бумаги в той тумбочке нет?  
\- Решил завещание набросать?  
Прорезавшееся в голосе ехидство говорило о самоконтроле Брюса многое – например, то, что осталось его всего ничего. Кларк вряд ли понимал это, но неожиданно поддержал тот же тон:  
\- С ним порядок, предыдущее еще должно действовать. Согласие в письменной форме тебе предоставлю, раз на словах у меня так плохо получается. И отказ от претензий, чтобы дважды не вставать.  
\- Ты нервничаешь.  
Это уже было не только видно в лихорадочно блестящих глазах Кларка, но и слышно – в тембре голоса, в чрезмерной язвительности и словоохотливости. Вполне понятный и объяснимый мандраж, густо замешанный на возбуждении. Внезапная перепалка до странности не мешала. Кажется, наоборот, лишь подстегивала обоих.  
\- Интересно почему? – Кларк криво усмехнулся и, пользуясь разрешением, провел рукой по животу Брюса, притерся бедром к его бедру. – Я тебя почти два месяца хочу. Думаешь, в последний момент убегу с криками ужаса?  
Брюс вообще не представлял его убегающим в ужасе от чего бы то ни было, но объяснять сейчас, насколько разнятся иногда представления о границах допустимого в сексе, оказался не в состоянии – его хватило лишь на короткое:  
\- Нет. Не думаю.  
Он вытянулся рядом с Кларком, на боку, вплотную прижимаясь к нему – кожа к коже, жарко, долгожданно, все еще слишком мало, и напоминание уже казалось ненужным, бессмысленным.  
\- Вряд ли будет больнее, чем это, - Кларк проследил пальцем шрам на своей груди, выдохнул и потянул Брюса к себе, обхватив рукой за шею. – И вообще, это ты виноват. Завел меня... успокаивай теперь!  
Брюс не удержался от очередной подначки:  
\- Иначе что?  
\- Иначе я тебе крышу снесу. Всю.  
«Ты уже снес, иначе не лежал бы здесь…»  
И пусть Кларк имел в виду совсем другое. Самого Брюса все происходящее возбуждало до одури, до той степени, когда отдавать себе отчет в своих действиях стало практически невозможно: спонтанность захлестнула с головой, и слова, и последовательность действий диктовали уже практически одни эмоции.  
\- За ухом тебя почесать?  
\- Если хочешь, начни с этого, мне понравилось, как ты… - голос Кларка вновь опустился до шепота, из демонстративно-угрожающего превращаясь в почти открыто просящий, - и пониже потом…  
\- Сейчас, - перебил Брюс.  
Сейчас - о его губы можно было обжечься: Кларк ответил со всей страстью, жадно, торопливо, так пылко и искренне, будто телом пытался договорить то, что поцелуй не позволил сказать словами.  
Сейчас – Брюс не тянул больше, сразу взял ниже, скользнул ладонью к его бедру, пальцами по напряженному члену: там давно уже стоило погладить, как следует.  
Сейчас - Кларк охнул и раздвинул ноги, подставляясь ласкам - решительно, доверчиво-бесстыдно, то ли позволяя этим жестом все, что угодно, то ли требуя.  
Оторваться от него – такого – оказалось гораздо труднее, чем, вывернув руку, вслепую нашарить в тумбочке за спиной лубрикант. В кои-то веки Брюс позволил себе пойти простым путем, окончательно допустить к управлению телом инстинкты.  
Влажными пальцами коснулся между ягодиц, неторопливо погладил; Кларк ожидаемо вздрогнул, сжался – черта с два испуганно, на одних рефлексах, – расслабился тут же, медленно, принужденно, впустил в себя. Тронул языком губы Брюса, коротко, вопросительно, чувствовалось – он не только ведомым быть не привык, но и ждать и просить тоже. Не тратя времени, Брюс втянул его язык в рот, посасывая, глотая низкий стон.  
Снова, как совсем недавно – один на двоих: Кларк предпочел учиться активно, прижимал к себе, вжимал в себя, скользя раскрытыми ладонями по плечам и спине, изучая, привыкая. Расчертившие кожу шрамы прослеживал так, будто опасался, что вот-вот откроются давно зажившие раны. Вздумай Брюс отстраниться от него – не вышло бы, но отстраняться не хотелось совсем. Так, как сейчас, - острым лезвием по натянутым нервам - каждое прикосновение ощущалось в последний раз… он не мог вспомнить, когда и с кем, и было ли вообще, и перестал пытаться, нырнув с головой в настоящее.  
В сбивчивое неровное дыхание, в густое, тягучее марево близости.  
В расслабившемся теле пальцы постепенно заскользили легче, о себе Брюс почти не думал, пока от осторожного поворота, мягкого надавливания Кларка не перетряхнуло всего; удивленный сладостный стон подтвердил – не от боли.  
\- Еще.  
Говорить, сплетясь языками, получалось плохо, Кларк отодвинулся едва ли на дюйм, пробормотал, запинаясь, путая буквы в словах:  
\- Еще так сделай.  
Брюс повторил, наслаждаясь тем, как Кларк вскинулся, дернув бедрами, подаваясь на пальцы, и обнаружил, что сам толкается членом в подставленный кулак. Как и когда он там оказался – загадка, и выяснять сейчас, когда каждое движение грозило свести с ума? К дьяволу все, всех, весь мир пусть катится в тартарары, оставив ему лишь это инопланетное наваждение: невозможный, нереальный, совершенный – и в то же время фантастически земной, живой и настоящий…  
\- Кэл…  
«Мой».  
Пусть только в этот момент – встав на колени между широко раздвинутых ног, Брюс придержал его под бедра. Пусть, даже если потом все, кроме тянущего, тяжелого возбуждения, окажется мороком – он вошел одним медленным непрерывным толчком. Кларк замер, оторвал его руку от своего бедра и вцепился в нее, крепко, почти до боли в побелевших переплетенных пальцах, выдыхая навстречу движению низкий вибрирующий стон, и потянул Брюса на себя.  
Чудом остатков здравого смысла хватило на то, чтобы не навалиться всем весом ему на грудь, а опереться на руку, наполовину просунув ее Кларку под спину, прижаться к нему животом и бедрами, повременить хоть десять секунд. Десять секунд неподвижности, ожидания, сжигающего воздух в легких, влажного, пьяного поцелуя.  
\- Давай, - за шумом крови в ушах отрывистый шепот Кларка был едва слышен, - Брюс. Не могу больше, ты же тоже, давай же, ну…  
Брюс был «тоже» до дрожи в позвоночнике. Такой ошеломляюще откровенной просьбы он не ждал и доводить до нее не собирался, просто терпение изменило Кларку чуть раньше, чем ему, - к лучшему, потому что, осознавал это сам Кларк или нет, он был сильнее человека везде. Хорошо смазанная резинка, конечно, делала жизнь проще, но ненамного.  
Это злило и будоражило одновременно. Молниеносным движением Брюс перехватил скользящую по спине руку, прижал к подушке над головой и шепотом, приказным тоном потребовал:  
\- Расслабься. Весь.  
Несмотря на внешнюю покорность и виновато прикушенную губу, моментально выполнить команду Кларк не смог. Брюс выходил до края головки долго, мучительно медленно для обоих. Сдерживать судороги, рвущие горло стонами, было трудно, а с первым толчком стало попросту незачем. Туго обжимавшие член мышцы поддавались тягучим ритмичным движениям постепенно, будто нехотя уступая его напору. Горячо и сладко, почти больно, но так хорошо, что не оставалось ни единого шанса растянуть это подольше, задержаться, балансируя на краю.  
Кларк сдавил его талию коленями, приподнимаясь навстречу, сперва неуверенно, затем – решительно подставляясь, подаваясь на член, гладко скользя своим, зажатым между их телами, по животу Брюса. Мокрый от пота, открытый, он дышал со всхлипами сквозь стиснутые зубы. Конвульсивно содрогаясь в руках, он не закрывал глаза, будто упиваясь, смотрел в ответ пугающе честно и моментально, в пару движений, утянул Брюса за собой в ослепительную, нестерпимо долгую разрядку.  
\- Брюс, ты…  
«Господи, нет. Молчи».  
Сразу после оргазма совершенно не хотелось ни говорить самому, ни слышать что-то, кроме оглушительно громкого сбитого дыхания – своего и Кларка. Молчать друг с другом было куда откровеннее.  
Брюс закрыл ему рот ладонью. Не отнимая ее, отжался свободной рукой от кровати, выскользнул из его тела, снял презерватив и бросил на пол даже не глядя - и сбился с привычного алгоритма. Кларк, конечно, заткнулся, но рот закрывать и не подумал, вместо слов проведя языком по ладони Брюса. Снова. И еще раз, когда поймал его изумленный взгляд.  
У Кларка еще стояло – слишком провокационно, чтобы думать. Возможно, ему передышка и вовсе не требовалась – этой стороной физиологии криптонцев не доводилось прежде интересоваться.  
Брюс знал по опыту: для реализации пришедшей в голову идеи особой выносливости ни от кого из них и не требуется. И сверхъестественных навыков тоже; достаточно просто внимательного, аккуратного и ласкового активного партнера. Взять Кларка ртом хотелось слишком давно, и он не видел причин отказывать себе в этом.  
Сдвигаясь ниже, Брюс вынужденно убрал руку от его лица.  
\- …ты что…  
Брюс снова перебил его. Не словами, но не беззвучно: мокрые губы пошло чмокнули по залитой семенем коже под головкой его члена. Болтовня прекратилась мгновенно, оборвалась свистящим выдохом сквозь зубы. Устроив предплечья на бедрах Кларка, Брюс прижал его - не двигайся, не мешай! - и продолжил трогать самым кончиком языка. Медленно, мягко и нежно, будто пробуя легчайшими прикосновениями, не слишком ли горячо, прежде чем дотронуться всерьез.  
Как не успевший остыть двигатель, Кларк завелся с пол-оборота. Не нужно было смотреть вверх, чтобы понять, вполне хватало его напрягшихся мышц и вновь сбившегося с ритма дыхания, вопросительного прикосновения руки к волосам.  
\- Только не дергай.  
Собственный предупреждающий шепот обдал лицо жаром.  
Кларк перебирал без того встрепанные пряди ласково, хоть его самого и трясло, как в лихорадке, и стонал в голос. Широкими движениями языка обводя головку его члена, слизывая, собирая губами с упругой плоти солоновато-терпкий привкус недавнего удовольствия, Брюс обреченно думал, что и подступающее, накатывающее заново проглотит все. Хоть и не собирался – до тех пор, пока Кларк не сбился в своей неуемной болтливости с междометий на имя.  
Даже кончая ему в рот, за волосы его Кларк ни разу не дернул.  
Брюс перелег на свободный участок кровати, вытянулся на спине рядом с Кларком, но не вплотную. Оба были в поту, и прижиматься к чужому телу сейчас не хотелось совершенно. Хотелось остыть, и в душ бы не помешало, но навалившаяся дремотная расслабленность выступала против этой идеи. Слушая, как возвращается к норме сердцебиение, Брюс думал, что и черт бы с ним, с душем, можно и до утра отложить – сухого пространства и подушек вполне хватало, чтобы разместиться с полным комфортом.  
Кларк понемногу отдышался и перекатился на бок, придвинувшись к нему. Сквозь ресницы Брюс видел, как заново появляется на его лице это глупое смущенное выражение. Он заставил себя пошевелиться: протянув руку, поймал за угол испачканную подушку, вытащил ее из-под Кларка и скинул с кровати. Руку так и оставил лежать у него на боку – частично опасаясь, что иначе Кларк неизбежно начнет спрашивать, не нужно ли ему уйти к себе, частично потому, что просто так хотелось. Он не собирался думать и оценивать почему.  
Не сейчас. Завтра. Все – завтра.  
Кроме, разве что, еще одной вещи. Брюс повернул голову, нашел губами губы Кларка и легко поцеловал. Тот ответил так же коротко и на минуту притих.  
\- Брюс.  
«Да чтоб тебя».  
\- М-м?  
\- Научи меня.  
Брюс приоткрыл один глаз:  
\- Чему?  
\- Я хочу уметь… - Кларк запнулся, снова покраснел, но продолжил решительно: - Хочу, чтобы тебе было так же хорошо со мной, как и мне сейчас было.  
«Кляп. Криптонитовый. Его ты, надеюсь, не перекусишь пополам».  
\- Язык жестов знаешь?  
\- Язык жестов?..  
\- Держать член во рту и одновременно объяснять, как его сосать, можно только жестами. Если ты не владеешь телепатией, придется сначала выучить язык жестов.  
Кларк фыркнул:  
\- Ладно. Выучу.

***

\- Все было бы в порядке, - повторил Кларк, не дождавшись ответа.  
Брюс старательно делал вид, что отвлекся от разговора, выполняя сложный воздушный маневр. Так себе оправдание слишком резкому прекращению перепалки, но его внутренний фильтр пропускал непозволительно много эмоций, а Брюс даже не замечал утечки, пока его не ткнули носом.  
Причины своей чрезмерно острой реакции он прекрасно знал.  
Брюс с радостью списал бы все на секс и им же ограничился, если бы не понимал: бессмысленно. Все началось гораздо раньше прошлой ночи, примерно в тот момент, когда он впервые разглядел в Супермене что-то человеческое. Сперва Брюс решил, что это не так уж плохо. Затем – что перебесится. После – что сумеет не замечать и держать себя в руках. Наконец, сегодня утром он посчитал, что ему удалось хотя бы расставить чувства по местам.  
Идиот, кретин, тупица. Нашел когда… и, главное, в кого! Как неопытный, жизнью не битый мальчишка.  
Жаль, план дальнейших действий к самоанализу не прилагался.  
Объясняться на эту тему перед Кларком Брюс не собирался, но задолжал ему другое объяснение, в какой-то мере даже более трудное.  
\- Может быть, и не было бы.  
\- Да брось. Ты перегибаешь палку. Когда я в первый раз летать пробовал, пропахал носом полкилометра льда.  
\- Тогда ты тоже потерял сознание в воздухе?  
\- Вообще-то нет, просто отвлекся и упал. - Кларк нахмурился. - Но и с ходьбой же не сразу получилось.  
\- А ты не задумывался почему?  
Брюс полагал, что не задуматься об этом попросту невозможно. Слишком нетипичным должно было быть это состояние для Супермена, чтобы тот принял его как должное, не попытавшись найти объяснение. Уже давно закончились все уколы и капельницы, расстояние между Кларком и всеми видами криптонита исключало всякое влияние минерала на способности к регенерации, солнечный свет не вызывал отторжения… а скорость выздоровления все равно едва ли превышала человеческую.  
\- Думал, конечно. - Кларк неопределенно пожал плечами: - Только без толку. Я не знаю, почему так происходит. - Он помолчал, глядя в сторону. – Но ты, похоже, знаешь?  
Это не совсем соответствовало действительности: Брюс не знал наверняка, но думал об этом достаточно много и сделал некоторые выводы. Он не стал бы поднимать эту тему, понаблюдал бы еще какое-то время, если бы Кларк не рвался как можно скорее вернуться в строй. Та самая нехватка информации и время, которые он не учитывал просто потому, что Брюс не делился с ним своими мыслями.  
\- Это только предположение. - Когда-то оно бы обрадовало. Теперь же Брюс отдал бы многое, чтобы оно оказалось ошибочным. – Помнишь те патроны с криптонитом?  
Он не поворачивался, смотрел на приборы, но все равно заметил, как Кларка передернуло:  
\- Их забудешь!  
Стоило перестать оттягивать и покончить с этим прямо сейчас. Брюс открыл рот, собираясь выложить свои догадки, но его перебил голос Альфреда:  
\- Простите, что прерываю, мастер Уэйн. Вам стоит взглянуть на сто вторую и сто третью камеры.  
\- Что за камеры?  
Брюс мысленно выругался. У него совсем вылетело из головы, что у Кларка остался наушник. 


	22. Глава 21

\- Я иду с тобой.  
Произнесенная в восьмой раз за три минуты фраза мнения Бэтмена не изменила.  
\- Нет.  
Кларк начал закипать еще тогда, когда узнал, где установлены камеры, но пока как-то ухитрялся держать себя в руках.  
\- Брюс, я могу помочь. И она мне не чужая.  
Вопрос о том, что происходит с ним самим, мог подождать, когда речь шла о безопасности и, возможно, жизни Лоис. Если бы Бэтмен не упрямился и открыл колпак кабины, Супермен уже мог быть в Метрополисе. Он мог бы сломать механизм к чертовой матери, но они уже летели над заливом…  
\- Нет.  
\- Что «нет»?!  
\- Все – нет. Ты остаешься здесь.  
…и предательская мысль, что в залив он может и грохнуться, если снова потеряет сознание, не желала уходить из головы. Будь ситуация критичной, Кларка бы это не остановило, но пока что ни на одной из камер сама Лоис не появилась и, по некоторым признакам, вообще отсутствовала в квартире – Брюс вывел изображение на экран приборной панели, чтобы следить, не прибегая к помощи Альфреда.  
Кларк только сегодня посмотрел запись, на которой Бэтмен без видимого труда за пару секунд отправил в нокаут шестерых вооруженных мужчин. В незнакомой гостиной, обставленной хорошо знакомой Кларку мебелью, наблюдались всего лишь трое, но думать, что придется просто остаться в стороне, оказалось почти физически неприятно. Он прислушался, потянулся к Лоис - сквозь гул двигателей самолета, через шум машин и гомон ночного города попытался расслышать, как раньше, где она, достаточно ли далеко от притаившейся в ее доме опасности.  
И не сумел.  
Ее сердцебиение достигало слуха, обнадеживало: Лоис жива и даже не взволнована, но ни места, ни расстояния не удалось определить, а ведь прежде всегда - всегда! - получалось.  
\- Брюс, если…  
\- …потребуется помощь, я позову, - договорил за него Бэтмен, сдвинул колпак кабины и поднялся с кресла. - Но пока необходимости нет, и тебе лучше не светиться. Особенно в Метрополисе.  
«Почему особенно?» - хотел спросить Кларк, но Бэтмен уже шагнул с крыла вниз.

***

Стоило взглянуть на изображение с камер, как вопрос, почему Альфред не стал описывать происходящее в квартире Лоис Лейн вслух, отпал сам собой. Удивительно, что Кларк не заметил странности. С другой стороны, и к лучшему, иначе точно бы увязался следом. Брюс решил не заострять его внимание на внешнем виде противников.  
Ни один здравомыслящий наемник, боевик или просто грабитель – хоть не бывает у грабителей такого оружия, как у этих троих – не нарядился бы в пустынный камуфляж, отправляясь на «дело» зимой в мегаполисе.  
Хозяева квартиры обычно возвращались через дверь, и за ней наверняка следили пристальнее, чем за окнами, поэтому Брюс выбрал именно окно. Он не спешил врываться сразу же. Спустившись с крыши по стене, заглянул по очереди во все три комнаты – кухня, гостиная, спальня. В последней обнаружился тот парень, которого Брюс неоднократно видел у Лоис в доме, – связанный и оставленный на кровати, по всей видимости, без сознания. Рядом валялся разбитый планшет - похоже, прямо в постели его и скрутили, когда вломились. Не убили и караулить пленника никого не поставили, возможно, не считая серьезной угрозой.  
Все трое расположились в гостиной, из которой хорошо просматривалась запертая входная дверь и открытая - в ванную комнату. Пустую.  
\- Ее здесь нет, - вполголоса сообщил Брюс и услышал в наушнике облегченный выдох.  
\- Почему тогда ты…  
\- Шшшш! Мистер Кент, тишина в эфире, - напомнил Альфред, избавив Брюса от необходимости призывать Супермена к порядку.  
Кларк умолк - очень кстати, потому что Бэтмен подобрался вплотную к окну гостиной, так, что сквозь открытую форточку стали слышны голоса. Значит, появлялся риск, что и его услышат, и отвлекаться сейчас не стоило.  
\- ...ще не придет!  
\- Минди сказала, едет.  
\- А в прошлый раз она должна была ехать в Алабаму - и что?  
\- Не ной.  
\- Да она сама не знает, куда через минуту попрется, эта рыжая су…  
Раздался звук удара. Брюс не мог постоянно смотреть в окно, чтобы не обнаружить себя, так что говорящих различал по интонациям. Многословно возмущающийся истерик взвыл:  
\- Ты ебанулся руки распускать?!  
Второй голос отозвался мрачно:  
\- Скажи спасибо, что это я руки распускаю. ОН церемониться не будет, так что, бля, привыкай к почтительности!  
\- Может, еще на колено встать, как придет? И тапочки домашние надеть, а то наследили тут, понимаешь, непочтительно! Как мне ее называть? Вашей Светлостью?  
\- Лак, ты дебил конченый. Я за тебя свою задницу подставлять не стану.  
\- Какого хера мы ЕМУ сразу не сказали, ты мне объясни, - тоскливо протянул подуспокоившийся, судя по всему, Лак. – И не показали.  
Ответил ему третий, до сих пор хранивший молчание:  
\- Ну и зачем бы мы тогда ЕМУ были нужны? Как все, на пушечное мясо?  
\- Просто сдали бы ЕМУ Принцессу.  
\- Ричи прав. Ты дебил. Принцессу ОН со дня на день сам возьмет, а за НЕЕ…  
\- Да хер там был!  
\- В нее стволом не вздумай тыкать, истеричка. Все равно отыграть назад не получится, Принцесса дезертиров не прощает. Так что иди хлебни чего и успокойся. И хахаля ее бывшего заодно проверь.  
Военные или наемники – второе вероятнее. Из зоны боевых действий. Убивать Лоис Лейн не собираются, хотят похитить, некая Минди следит за ней и сообщает о перемещениях – Брюс на ходу вылавливал из разговора наиболее значимые детали. Первые две легко определялись уже по одежде и оружию, явно потрепанным не в одной стычке. Главный в группе, скорее всего, третий, оставшийся неназванным, но истеричный Лак выглядел наиболее перспективным кандидатом для допроса. Возможно, существовал и еще кто-то, не упомянутый в разговоре.  
Кого так боялись все трое, было пока не так важно. Когда вернется Лоис – этот вопрос являлся ключевым и традиционно безответным. Впрочем…  
Брюс снова поднялся на крышу. Все равно заходить решил через дверь – меньше шума, больше вероятность, что от неожиданности стрелять не будут хотя бы пару секунд.  
\- Кларк. Ты знаешь, где она сейчас?  
\- Нет, - после паузы. – Не получается.  
Что ж, попробовать стоило. И отрицательный результат тоже подтверждал догадку Брюса, пусть и косвенно.  
\- Альфред.  
\- Отслеживаю, мастер Уэйн.  
Лифт отправить вниз и заблокировать. Проверить пару этажей выше и ниже интересующего – пусто. В соседних квартирах тихо. Хорошо. Распределительный щит, если встать у входа в нужную квартиру, попадает в зону прямой видимости – просто отлично. Это даже больше того, на что Бэтмен обычно мог рассчитывать.  
У него имелся дубликат ключей, на всякий случай, но он остался в Готэме, так что с замком пришлось повозиться чуть дольше. Не критично.  
\- Один слева, сразу за дверью. Второй напротив двери, в пяти шагах, держит в прицеле, - предупредил Альфред. Очевидно, внутри услышали шум и заняли позиции. - Третий в нише под вешалкой. Мисс Лейн в двух кварталах от дома.  
Брюс не сомневался, что успеет до ее возвращения.  
Нажав на ручку, он с силой пнул дверь и отпрянул в сторону, отправляя бэтаранг в распределительный щит. Заискрило, свет на этаже потух, а электрический треск слился со свистящей бранью. Наемник, высунувший ствол автомата в проем, тут же лишился оружия, получив взамен два перелома руки. Бэтмен толкнул его в коридор перед собой - не его проблемы, если подстрелят свои же – так, что парень пролетел предположительные пять шагов до следующей цели единым махом.  
На пол не повалил, но прицел подельнику сбил наверняка. Начавшему шевелиться первому, который получил удар дверью, Бэтмен добавил еще, выбивая локтевые суставы, чтобы сдуру не хватался за огнестрельное. Пока все происходило достаточно тихо, и его это полностью устраивало.  
Четыре секунды и минус полтора противника. В глубине прихожей вспыхнул свет подствольного фонаря.  
«Зараза...»  
Брюс метнулся в сторону, уходя из светового пятна.  
\- Ты! – единственный оставшийся полностью боеспособным наемник не стал стрелять, вместо этого вдруг попятившись. Луч дернулся, суматошно заплясал по стене. – Нет! Тебя здесь нет, не может быть! Они схватили тебя! Ты уже мертв!  
Бэтмен шагнул к нему, намереваясь прекратить вопли наиболее эффективным из известных ему способов – кулаком в зубы, – а потом обстоятельно побеседовать с крикуном. Вопящий не стал медлить: швырнув многострадального напарника обратно к двери, с неожиданной прытью рванул в кухню. Вскрикнул, но даже с бэтарангом, вонзившимся под колено, не остановился, вышиб стекло прикладом и перевалился через подоконник.  
Восьмой этаж должен был обеспечить ему короткий полет и посадку, скорее всего, фатальную, вот только земли тело так и не коснулось. Раскрывшаяся напротив окна воронка выплюнула из себя десятка полтора тварей, подобных которым Брюсу прежде видеть не приходилось. По крайней мере, целиком – длинные суставчатые лапы, сомкнувшиеся вокруг истошно орущего наемника, выглядели на первый взгляд так же, как и преподнесенный Дианой «подарочек». Крылья мелькали слишком быстро, и точно рассмотреть не удалось, но…  
\- Брюс, что там…  
Брюс выхватил бэтаранги обеими руками и выдохнул в эфир:  
\- Крыло в убежище!  
Он знал, что Альфред выполнит приказ и уведет самолет на безопасное расстояние и что Кларку это не понравится. Но пятнадцать – четырнадцать, одна утащила добычу обратно в воронку – тварей считал недостаточно серьезной угрозой, чтобы раскрывать Супермена сейчас.  
С какой долей вероятности журналистка с пунктиком на инопланетянах, увидев возле своего дома десяток явно неземных существ, благоразумно сделает вид, что живет где-то в другом месте?  
Брюс встал возле разбитого окна, прижался спиной к стене, держа в поле зрения и улицу, и двух человек в квартире. Раненную им тварь немедленно подхватила увернувшаяся и унесла в воронку.  
\- Ссыкло, - с отвращением сплюнул один из оставшихся в комнате наемников. - Дал деру.  
Проем, разрыв, портал - чем бы оно ни было - стремительно схлопывался. Бэтмен планировал начать допрос в более спокойной обстановке, но твари казались дезориентированными, а наемники – ничуть не удивленными их появлением.  
\- Они разумны?  
\- Слетай спроси, - огрызнулся тот, кого Брюс про себя считал лидером шайки. - Ты не он. Но ты тоже проиграешь.  
Брюс оставил глубокомысленный, но непонятный комментарий без ответа и сосредоточился на новых противниках. Он сбил еще троих, прежде чем их движения приобрели подобие осмысленности. Две твари набрали высоту и оказались вне поля зрения, прочие кинулись врассыпную.  
Как быстро кто-нибудь сообщит в полицию? Когда появятся представители власти?  
Попадание в ту часть тела твари, которую Брюс счел головой, никакого заметного результата не давало. Если без взрывчатки. Со взрывчаткой насекомое, или чем оно там было, разлеталось на ошметки прямо в воздухе, забрызгивая асфальт и стены домов.  
И каковы шансы, что подозрительно притихший Кларк раздавил микрофон и уже доламывает самолет, пробивая себе путь к неприятностям?  
Внизу заорали, вдалеке завыла сирена. Времени связать наемников не осталось: по расчетам Брюса, отпущенные ему два квартала расстояния между Лоис и проблемами истекли. Прыжок, натяжение троса, еще один вопль – прямо над ухом, аж стекло в окне задребезжало, кажется, в этот раз испугались Бэтмена. Он оттолкнулся от стены, приземляясь на чужом балконе. Стрекот двух пар крыльев оборвался шипением: граната с криозарядом тоже неплохо срабатывала.  
Бэтмен отцепил замороженную тварь от ее потерявшей сознание добычи. Женщину оставил лежать у балконной двери – в глубине квартиры мелькал человек, пусть он и разбирается с ее обмороком. Полуфабрикат Бэтмен сбросил вниз и спрыгнул следом.  
Он не успел придумать, как ловить разлетевшихся. Из-за дома показалась вторая стая – или рой? – этих существ, со всех крыльев улепетывающих от огромной светящейся зеленой мухобойки.  
\- Заглянул на огонек к соседям, Бэтс? Можешь расслабиться, - весело выкрикнул обладатель странного оружия. – Зеленый Фонарь со всем справится!  
Приземлившаяся посреди улицы полупрозрачная зеленая сфера растаяла, выпуская Диану. С точки зрения Брюса, ее протеже мог бы выкрикивать воинственные возгласы потише. Мухобойка на глазах изменила форму, превратившись в сачок, накрывший разом всю стаю пришельцев.  
\- Где ты его откопала?  
Диана невозмутимо рассекла избежавшую сачка тварь на две половинки.  
\- Разве ты не хотел увидеть его в деле? Вот тебе возможность, оценивай. Я-то уже видела. И, кстати, каким ветром тебя занесло в Метрополис?  
\- Северным.  
Самоуверенный болтливый позер – изначально неприглядное мнение Брюса о человеческих качествах Зеленого Фонаря вряд ли могло измениться в лучшую сторону. Прямо сейчас Джордан делал все, чтобы этого не произошло, всем своим видом – и голосом, разносившимся по окрестным улицам хорошо если в пределах квартала, – привлекая излишнее внимание. Но Брюс уже понимал, что это, скорее всего, не будет иметь никакого значения, потому что в бою парень действовал на удивление эффективно. Умение летать без самолета обеспечивало Фонарю ощутимое преимущество. Приспособление, позволяющее ему ловить тварей не по одной, тоже оказалась очень кстати – те слетались к Джордану, как мотыльки на свет.  
Бэтмен привычно держался тени. Ему дважды пришлось отскакивать, чтобы не попасть под очередной взмах зеленого сачка, что вовсе не добавляло оптимизма.  
\- Ты, урод! Отпусти девушку!  
Оглянуться заставила исключительно привычка держать всех уродов в поле зрения. Девушка была не той, которую Брюс высматривал последние полторы минуты, но ее армейские ботинки и разгрузка, выглядывающая из-под шарфа, совершенно не сочетались с пальто. Возможно, Брюс ошибался и к Минди, о которой он слышал, любительница экстравагантной моды не имела никакого отношения, но его предположение легко проверялось.  
\- Эй! – возмутился Джордан, когда Бэтмен оттеснил его, приземлившегося и поставившего девушку на землю, в сторону. – Сдурел?  
Брюс его возмущение проигнорировал, не желая тратить время на объяснения. Джордан, если что, переживет, а у него хватало забот без того, чтобы беспокоиться о ненароком задетой гордости Зеленого Фонаря.  
\- Где она?  
Девушка не стала изображать случайную прохожую. Смотрела на Бэтмена так же, как те двое в квартире Лоис, – с ненавистью и обреченностью. И не попыталась сбежать или взять в руки оружие:  
\- Пошел к черту.  
Быстрое движение ее зрачков – по улице налево, Брюс хорошо изучил район и помнил с той стороны несколько неприятных подворотен. И рев сирены раздавался уже совсем близко, полицейские в Метрополисе явно были расторопнее, чем их коллеги из Готэма. Непонятно только, к лучшему ли, во всяком случае, сейчас. В зеленом аквариуме посреди проезжей части сердито стрекотали крыльями пойманные Джорданом «мотыльки», подозрительно не издававшие больше никаких звуков, - явно не те преступники, к которым привыкли местные стражи порядка.  
Толкать Минди в руки Зеленому Фонарю Бэтмен не стал, хоть и очень хотелось – просто указал кивком и дождался, когда Джордан возьмет ее за руку.  
\- Запри ее, как этих, - велел он уже на бегу. – И скройтесь.  
\- С какой радости ты раскомандовался?!  
Диана не возмущалась, но тоже не преминула спросить:  
\- Куда ты?  
Ей, в виде исключения, Брюс ответил:  
\- Они пришли за Лоис Лейн. Нужно найти ее.  
Недоумение на ее лице мигом сменилось сосредоточенностью, Диана отцепила от пояса слабо засветившееся лассо, а в наушнике раздался лязг.  
«Все-таки не доломал еще, только начал…»  
Брюс не знал, что бы он делал, если бы Лоис не обнаружилась сидящей в припаркованной за первым же поворотом машине. В наручниках, с заклеенным ртом, но живая, не пострадавшая и больше удивленная, чем испуганная. Он мысленно выдохнул - хоть в чем-то обошлось без дополнительных сложностей.  
\- Все хорошо. Я отведу вас домой.  
Первая часть фразы предназначалась вовсе не ей, но наушник молчал. Зато освобожденная от скотча и наручников Лоис заговорила сразу же:  
\- Снова вы. Тогда мне, конечно, совершенно ничего не грозит. Что вы здесь делаете? Кто это? Как вы узнали, что мне… - она запнулась на середине предложения, а затем продолжила, сменив профессиональный журналистский тон на обычный человеческий: - Вы не ответите, верно?  
В кои-то веки ее догадливость стала облегчением, а не источником новых проблем. Брюс уже и не надеялся получить когда-нибудь такой подарок.  
Бэтмен кивнул:  
\- Верно. Идемте.  
Они прошли половину улицы, когда впереди, там, где остались Диана, Зеленый Фонарь и все пленники, люди и нелюди, сверкнула бело-голубая вспышка. Бэтмен не слышал, чтобы сияние сопровождали характерные для взрыва звуки, но рефлекторно вскинул руку, заслоняясь сам и прикрывая застывшую в изумлении Лоис полой плаща. Творящееся вокруг безобразие не только держало в постоянном напряжении, но и уже начинало ощутимо злить. Через несколько секунд свет погас – вместе со всеми фонарями в округе, кроме Зеленого.  
\- Исчезли! – Воплям Джордана темнота не была помехой. – Куда они все делись? Леди… - Фонарь подлетел ближе и улыбнулся недоуменно озирающейся Лоис, - вы замужем?  
Та не ответила. Твари как будто растворились в этой вспышке, не осталось даже следов на асфальте. Брюс не отказался бы узнать, кто все это устроил, как и какого хрена.  
\- Пленница тоже пропала, - Диана не торопилась убирать меч в ножны. – Ты знаешь, что происходит?  
\- Нет. - Что бы ни происходило, с каждой минутой оно нравилось Брюсу все меньше и меньше. - Но выясню.  
\- Мне нужно домой, - жалобно и как будто ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, протянула Лоис.  
\- А мне нужно слетать… кое-куда, - немедленно отозвался Джордан. – Я тут еще нужен?  
Диана смотрела на Бэтмена вопросительно. Бэтмен ответил ей таким же взглядом: ей он в какой-то степени доверял, но намерение Джордана смыться… Зеленый Фонарь, конечно, помог, но это еще ни о чем не говорило. Проснувшаяся подозрительность твердила, что ни на кого, кроме себя, не следует полагаться. Вдобавок где-то там болтался наверняка взбешенный Супермен, и если поначалу Брюс радовался, что он сидит смирно, то теперь начал всерьез беспокоиться.  
Все эти мысли промелькнули в голове за какую-то секунду. Нужно было на что-то решаться, причем немедленно.  
\- Прямо сейчас никому из нас не стоит оставаться на улице. И, - он повернулся к Лоис, - не думаю, что вам стоит сегодня ночевать в своей квартире.  
Брюс отчего-то не сомневался, что оставленные в доме наемники исчезли так же, как и Минди, и все-таки предпочел бы не рисковать. Хватит с него на сегодня неожиданностей.  
\- Я могу забрать ее в гостиницу, в которой остановилась сама, - предложила Диана.  
Потерянное выражение на лице Лоис уступило место возмущению:  
\- Эй, а меня вы не хотите спросить?  
«Нет, не хотим».  
Брюс был сыт по горло событиями сегодняшнего вечера и ночи, со всеми ее спорами, объяснениями, возражениями, уговорами и необъяснимыми явлениями.  
\- В вашей квартире вас ждала засада. Трое вооруженных мужчин, и они приходили за вами. - Он увел бы ее в безопасное место силой, если бы потребовалось. - Пришлось отвлечься, так что, возможно, они до сих пор где-то рядом.  
Лоис тут же сникла.  
\- Так, ладушки, - Джордан хлопнул в ладоши, - если вы все решили, я вас покину.  
Оставшись втроем, они зашли в подъезд. Брюс снова обменялся с Дианой взглядами. Заговорили они одновременно:  
\- Он все время находился рядом со мной.  
\- Гостиница - хороший вариант. Там достаточно людей.  
\- Да. И связь.  
\- И связь. - Бэтмен первым поднимался по лестнице. Через небольшие окна между пролетами уже виден был свет фар и проблесковых маяков патрульных машин. – Я позабочусь об этом. Завтра утром.  
\- Днем. Я все еще хочу спать, - поправила Диана и тронула Лоис за локоть: – Милая, у тебя дома найдется во что переодеться?  
Та молча кивнула.  
У нее дома нашелся еще и связанный, вообще ничего не понимающий мужчина, о котором Брюс совершенно забыл. Увидев его в спальне, Лоис даже ухитрилась взять себя в руки и развить бурную деятельность: втолкнула Диану в ванную, сунув ей спешно сдернутые с вешалки вещи, захлопнула кухонную дверь, чтобы меньше задувало через разбитое окно, кинулась развязывать мужчину и на ходу объяснять ему что-то. Брюс не стал ни задерживаться, ни прислушиваться. Тех, кто его интересовал, в квартире и правда не оказалось.  
Он снова поднялся на крышу, собираясь через соседние отойти подальше, не привлекая к себе внимания полиции, и оттуда вызвать самолет. Если еще осталось что вызывать. Впрочем, всегда оставался запасной вариант: снять костюм Бэтмена и потребовать себе гражданский транспорт...  
\- Кларк?  
Супермен отозвался сразу же:  
\- Да, я здесь. Слушай, - отчего-то голос его звучал так, будто Кларк изрядно запыхался, - сторожевой модуль с криптонского корабля. Ты говорил, он нужен тебе целым. А две… А, черт! Три! Три части подойдут? Они не расплавились, можно вместе сложить… 


	23. Глава 22

\- Расскажи все, что знаешь о них, - потребовал Брюс.  
Если бы предусмотрительный Альфред не освободил верстак, Брюс наверняка просто спихнул бы лежавшие на нем детали и инструменты на пол, расчищая место для сломанных охранных модулей.  
\- Да ничего практически.  
Кларк видел эти механизмы всего три раза, и все три закончились одинаково. Добравшись до старого разведывательного корабля, он, конечно, осмотрел его, но не обыскивал сверху донизу и вполне допускал, что где-то хранились не только второй и третий, но и пятый, десятый и двадцатый роботы. Не знал Кларк и причины, по которой один такой появился в городе и внезапно атаковал мирно стоящий в тени склада самолет.  
Приличное расстояние между портовой промзоной и обломками криптонского корабля говорило в пользу не случайной встречи. То есть на самолет и Супермена модуль наверняка наткнулся случайно, однако поблизости не нашлось ничего такого, что, на первый взгляд, могло оказаться его настоящей целью. Тем не менее Кларк добросовестно рассказал и о том, как впервые столкнулся с роботом два года назад, и о сегодняшней стычке.  
Он не сразу сообразил, что происходит, когда по приказу Бэтмена Альфред увел транспорт обратно к заливу. С полминуты после посадки ушло у Кларка на спор с самим собой и на то, чтобы отыскать на приборной панели кнопку, открывающую фонарь кабины. Когда Кларк выбрался наружу, робот уже ждал его. Ну и… дождался.  
\- Значит, у нас ничего конкретного, - подвел черту Брюс. Он казался раздосадованным и сосредоточенным одновременно. – Ни о тварях. Ни о заблудившихся в доках инопланетных охранниках. Ни о порталах.  
Краткое описание событий, разыгравшихся у дома Лоис, Кларк услышал еще на обратном пути в Готэм, но и тут ничем не мог помочь. Он никогда не сталкивался с подобными существами.  
\- Думаешь, они связаны?  
\- Уверен. - Брюс наклонился над роботом, внимательно рассматривая наполовину вывалившуюся начинку, даже отыскал на ощупь отвертку, чтобы поддеть что-то внутри. – Второй раз за сутки, и появляются или рядом, или на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга. Значит, и на складе… но где? И почему?  
Кларк пожал плечами. Ответов у него не было, а Брюс стоял спиной и жеста не увидел. Плечи неприятно ныли: напав, сторожевой модуль не пытался ранить, как в первый раз, вместо этого в три обхвата обвив Кларка щупальцем. То ли раздавить намеревался, то ли поймать, понять не вышло, но отцепился он лишь тогда, когда Кларк добрался до корпуса и проломил его насквозь.  
\- Собираешься копаться в нем прямо сейчас?  
Не так он хотел провести сегодняшний вечер. Брюс, казалось, с головой ушел в изучение робота, даже переодеваться не стал, сняв только перчатки и маску. Впрочем, прогонять Кларка из пещеры он не спешил и на вопрос ответил:  
\- Нет, просто удостоверюсь, что оно не собирается внезапно ожить.  
Какая-то мысль вертелась в голове, зудела, отодвигая на второй план даже вызванную сегодняшними событиями тревогу, неприятную усталость после неудачного полета и короткого, но оказавшегося слишком утомительным сражения.  
\- Этот робот, - проговорил Кларк, обходя верстак, - вел себя странно. Тот, которого я видел в первый раз, не удалялся от корабля. Напал уже после того, как я проник внутрь.  
Он рассуждал вслух скорее для себя, чем для Брюса, и не ждал ответа, но Брюс неожиданно подхватил:  
\- Если его основная задача – охранять корабль…  
\- …тогда модуль атакует тех, кого считает для него угрозой. И Далтон сказал, что от меня нужно было избавиться, чтобы не дать воспользоваться этим кораблем?  
\- Я тоже об этом подумал. Не объясняет, почему он напал на самого сенатора.  
\- А не на тебя?  
Брюс на секунду задумался:  
\- Нет. Точнее, не сразу, на складе я просто неудачно подвернулся ему под щупальце. Он целился в Далтона.  
\- А Далтон мог получить доступ к кораблю?  
\- Теоретически - мог, - признал Брюс. - И если сторожевой модуль решил, что я защищаю сенатора… Кстати, а он мог так решить? Ему вообще есть чем решать? Ладно, это я завтра выясню. В общем, это объяснило бы, почему он не стал смирно лежать в багажнике и атаковал уже меня. А на тебя почему набросился?  
Вспомнить, когда и при каких обстоятельствах Кларк в последний раз появлялся на корабле, не составило труда:  
\- Думсдэй. Когда он… вылупился, мы проломили обшивку. – Кларк передернулся, но продолжил: - Я не уверен, но, кажется, видел тогда возле Зала Зарождения нечто похожее на тот модуль. Если оно уцелело…  
\- …и начало летать где попало, могло попробовать расквитаться, - закончил за него мысль Брюс и одобрительно кивнул: - Неплохо. По-прежнему не объясняет крылатых тараканов размером с человека, но как рабочая версия сойдет. Что насчет вспышек?  
Кларк развел руками:  
\- Увы. Сегодняшних я не видел. Ты назвал их порталами…  
\- Более подходящего названия у меня нет, да и это неточное. - Брюс чуть заметно скривился. - Сплошные предположения…  
\- Не поделишься? Нам же надо с чего-то начинать.  
\- Нам?  
\- Не ты ли хотел, чтобы я возглавил команду?  
\- Команды еще нет. И ты не говорил, что согласен.  
Кларк снова ощутил прилив раздражения. И попутно задался вопросом, кто, кроме Альфреда, способен долгое время терпеть манеру общения Брюса и не испытывать одновременно желания взять его за шиворот и хорошенько встряхнуть.  
\- Ты всем союзникам выдаешь не больше половины информации?  
\- Обычно меньше.  
Закалке дворецкого Кларк мог только позавидовать.  
\- Хватит! С командой или без, я не собираюсь оставаться в стороне. Я тебя послушался. Не высовывался. Остался сидеть в твоем долбаном самолете. И теперь хочу хотя бы знать, что происходит!  
Он почти ожидал, что Брюс в ответ на подобный выпад вновь натянет на лицо невозмутимое выражение, и тогда пиши пропало. Не трясти же его, в самом деле, за шкирку! Вместо этого Брюс отложил отвертку и вынутую из корпуса робота деталь и вздохнул… устало?  
\- Я бы тоже не отказался. Знать, что происходит, но я не знаю. Вся информация, которая у меня есть, – вот она. - Он махнул рукой на обломки на верстаке и тихо гудящий компьютер за спиной Кларка. – Ты все видел. Ее просто слишком мало. Пока что. Нужно время, чтобы проверить кое-какие догадки. Возможно, проверка что-то даст. Возможно, нет, и тогда придется ждать дольше. Наберись терпения, оно пригодится.  
После такого прямого ответа собственная вспышка показалось Кларку ребячеством. Брюс не давал повода сомневаться в своих словах. О том, что с его стороны перепалка может быть всего лишь проявлением эмоций, Кларк как-то не подумал: Брюс позволял себе так откровенно их демонстрировать только в исключительных случаях.   
Вчера вечером. И ночью. И сегодня, например, на «прогулке» над океаном, ставшей едва ли не апофеозом нетипичного поведения Бэтмена.  
Кларк вспомнил прерванный разговор. Недовольство схлынуло или притихло, уступив место озабоченности.  
\- Ладно. Как насчет других предположений? В самолете ты начал говорить что-то про криптонитовый газ…  
\- Это не газ, - перебил еще сильнее помрачневший Брюс. – Это мелкодисперсная пыль. Частицы оседают на коже и проникают в легкие при дыхании, ослабляя тебя, и дают мне время и возможность подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы...  
\- Избить меня, а затем прикончить, - договорил Кларк.  
Воспоминания не относились к разряду приятных. И раньше они не обсуждали произошедшее – зачем, когда и так все ясно?  
Брюс дернул уголком рта:  
\- Таков был план. Осечка предполагала уже мою смерть, так что я не думал об альтернативных вариантах. Например, о том, в котором рана не станет смертельной, а оставшаяся на твоей коже и одежде криптонитовая пыль, возможно, попадет в кровь.  
Догадаться, чем грозит такой «альтернативный вариант», не составило труда. Кларк ощутил, как по спине пробежал холодок.  
\- Ты уверен, что…  
Брюс покачал головой:  
\- Не уверен. Но другого объяснения тому, что с тобой происходит, я не вижу.  
Кларку категорически не нравилось такое объяснение. Оно звучало ужасно – и слишком убедительно, чтобы первое пришедшее на ум «бред, этого не могло случиться» так и не сорвалось с языка. Мелькнула отчаянная мысль: вдруг дело в костюме? Если на нем остались частички криптонитовой пыли, и она действовала на Кларка прямо сейчас... На секунду ему даже показалось, что плотно прилегающая к телу ткань жжется.  
Сразу вся и везде. И только сейчас началось. Конечно.  
Брюс вернул ему костюм вычищенным. Зная его скрупулезность, Кларк не сомневался, что на ткани не найдется ни одной пылинки. Но сколько их осталось в нем самом и до сих пор ослабляло и отравляло его?  
Брюс хмуро молчал, наблюдая за ним. Кларк сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком:  
\- Почему ты не сказал раньше?  
\- А что бы изменилось? Я не знал наверняка и до сих пор не знаю. А ты дергался бы гораздо сильнее.  
От резонного довода легче не стало. Кларк все равно разозлился, пусть и не был уверен, на Брюса – за то, что так долго скрывал, хотя, как выяснилось, уже давно думал об этом, - или на ситуацию в целом. Несправедливую, отвратительно пугающую ситуацию. Не получалось не только принять ее, но и просто уложить в голове мысль, что где-то внутри засела и продолжает убивать его светящаяся ярко-зеленая дрянь.  
\- А если бы я не спросил, ты так и продолжил бы отмалчиваться, пока не «узнал наверняка»?  
Внешнее спокойствие давалось Кларку с трудом.  
\- Или пока не убедился бы, что ошибаюсь.  
Вдох. Выдох. Иного ответа Кларк и не ждал. Хотя нет, ждал – кивка или вовсе молчания. Брюс определенно стал чаще отвечать на его вопросы развернуто, но прямо сейчас Кларк не знал, хорошо это или плохо.  
Вдох-выдох. Ему нужно было успокоиться. Разжать пальцы - Кларк стиснул край верстака так, что остались вмятины. Он неосознанно прикрыл их ладонями и попытался не думать, что прежде подобным нервным движением расплющил бы двухдюймовую металлическую столешницу в блин. Чувствовал бы себя виноватым, но рука потом не дрожала бы…  
\- И сколько, - Кларк надеялся, что хотя бы в голос дрожь не прокралась, - сколько это продлится, ты тоже не можешь сказать.  
\- Несколько недель назад я даже не мог сказать, не придется ли хоронить тебя в третий раз и уже окончательно.  
\- По-твоему, я должен благодарить судьбу и за малые радости?  
\- Малые? – Брюс тихо хмыкнул. - По-моему, нужно решать проблемы по мере их появления. Разобрались с раной, разберемся и с криптонитом. Ты восстанавливаешься – значит, есть шанс, что со временем организм сам справится. Или мы найдем другое решение.  
\- Кто «мы»?  
\- Я. Ты. Альфред. Для начала хватит, а там посмотрим. Непоправима только смерть, и ты уже ухитрился оспорить это утверждение.  
«А что толку…»  
Он совсем не разделял уверенности Брюса.   
Кларк понимал, действительно понимал, что подтолкнуло его к созданию и использованию патронов с криптонитом, – без них у Бэтмена не было бы никаких шансов. И он не считал, что Брюс солгал, утверждая, что не подумал о возможных последствиях, только легче от этого не становилось: каждое сказанное им слово ощущалось предательством, обещанная помощь – насмешкой. И никак не получалось отделаться от мысли, что такой поворот, пусть даже не запланированный, стопроцентно отвечал первоначальной цели Бэтмена: избавить мир от потенциальной угрозы. От него, Супермена, избавить…  
Кларк заставил себя оторвать руки от верстака с отпечатками его же ладоней и уверенно кивнул:  
\- Хорошо. Значит, я могу не дергаться. По крайней мере, пока мы не узнаем наверняка.  
У него даже получилось сказать это ровно, как будто на самом деле не сомневаясь в успехе и не чувствуя ни тревоги, ни горечи, ни мучительной обиды – непонятно, на кого и на что. У него же, в конце концов, все в порядке. «Руки-ноги целы, спина не сломана», - кажется, так Брюс говорил, поймав Кларка, не удержавшего равновесие на лестнице, когда он заново учился ходить после операции. Совсем недавно. Может, уже тогда догадывался, в чем причина?  
Слова Брюса догнали его уже у ведущего к лифту коридора:  
\- Не выходи за пределы поместья.  
\- Не волнуйся, - и это тоже получилось сказать на удивление спокойно, - я помню. Просто воздухом подышу. Перед сном.  
Только оборачиваться Кларк не стал, не желая показывать исказившую лицо гримасу. Хватило того, что Брюс угадал его намерения, глядя всего лишь в спину.

***

Сквозь тесно переплетенные ветки лишенных листвы кустов Кларк прекрасно видел и дом, и грунтовку. Он специально устроился на этом пеньке, прислонившись спиной к стволу растущего из того же корня дерева, – так сгоревший особняк оставался вне поля зрения. В пальцах хрустнула щепка.  
Он сделал приличный круг: вдоль реки, сквозь какое-то подобие парка, сейчас заросшего и, очевидно, заброшенного, затем через открытое пространство под неуютным взглядом слепых окон развалин, прошел кромкой леса и снова вернулся к реке, в эти вот кусты. Подобранное где-то по дороге полено за время прогулки укоротилось втрое – Кларку нужно было чем-то занять руки. Обрывочные невнятные мысли перекатывались в голове спутанным клубком.  
Все-таки чертов инвалид. Лучше бы, наверное, спина. Или вправду черепно-мозговая, хорошая такая, добротная – хоть не понимал бы, что к чему.  
И жаловаться вроде бы не на что: с того света вернулся чудом, точнее, его вернули, вытащили и выходили. Да и не привык Кларк на что-то жаловаться. Но шесть минут в воздухе – против обычной потенциальной бесконечности – выглядели особенно убого. Не помогали никакие мысленно озвученные самому себе доводы, вроде того, что даже шесть минут полета вверх, а не вниз без помощи техники не светят ни одному просто человеку. Разве что какому-нибудь мета-человеку…  
Кларк никогда не думал, что может лишиться способностей совсем, воспринимая их такой же неотъемлемой частью себя, как, к примеру, сердце. Иногда он даже считал, что без сверхсилы было бы проще и легче. А теперь, когда подобная перспектива замаячила всерьез, у него никак не получалось избавиться от страха. Тоскливое чувство еще не случившейся потери казалось тем более эгоистичным, что перед глазами имелся пример в лице человека, всю жизнь обходившегося без сверхспособностей и все равно сумевшего надрать Супермену зад.  
Черт побери, почти буквально. Это подливало масла в огонь: ощущение, что такой, как сейчас – _калека_ – Кларк мало кому интересен… но кое-кому – очень удобен. Легче контролировать, легче управлять. Опять же, беспокоиться за судьбу мира не нужно.  
\- Ты думаешь глупости.  
Кларк вздрогнул, выныривая из своих невеселых мыслей и понимая, что хоть и расслышал шаги, но не обратил внимания, что они приближаются. И что Брюс совсем не таился, просто подошел и остановился позади него.  
«Следил?»  
\- Нет, Гензель, не угадал.  
Кларк опустил глаза: в темноте накрошенные щепки, в которые превратилось полено, отчетливо белели на земле. Действительно, следить за ним Брюсу вряд ли потребовалось. Как и слушать его ответ, но…  
\- Ты не знаешь, что я думаю.  
\- Может, и нет.  
Они помолчали.  
\- Злишься. Не веришь.  
\- С чего бы.  
Брюс отозвался смешком:  
\- Я бы на твоем месте мне не верил.  
\- Так у кого из нас проблемы с доверием.  
\- У обоих?  
Кларк пытался убедить себя, что ему плевать. Что нового Брюс мог сказать? Ничего. Действительно у обоих; Кларк не собирался признавать это и не понимал, почему продолжает не только слушать, но и что-то отвечать пустым, лишенным почти всех интонаций голосом:  
\- Не все как ты. Я не хочу не верить. И не доверять тебе не хочу.  
\- Зачем, по-твоему, я предложил тебе стать лидером команды, если считал, что ничего не получится?  
\- А зачем ты начинил патроны мелкодисперсной пылью? Всего одна пуля. Ты вообще мог не приближаться ко мне.  
\- Я не пользуюсь огнестрельным оружием.  
\- О! Принципы! – Кларк скривился. – Уверен, при таких высоких ставках не грех ими поступиться. Выстрел в сердце или в голову - вероятно, я бы даже не понял, что случилось.  
Но Брюс выбрал именно этот вариант. Предположение, почему он так сделал, прекрасно вписывалось в теорию, объясняющую, зачем приглашать в лидеры небоеспособного Супермена. Страшнее всего было то, что Брюс, похоже, и впрямь точно знал, о чем Кларк думает, – даже когда он очень старался не думать вообще.  
\- Считаешь, я решил поиздеваться. Что ж, имеешь право. Только - помнишь, я говорил тебе? - время в своих выкладках не учитываешь. Тогда – да, в какой-то степени; не стану отрицать. Сейчас – нет. Обстоятельства давно изменились, Кэл.  
И криптонским именем Брюс называл его в те моменты, когда Кларк заметно нервничал. Вопрос вырвался раньше, чем очнувшийся мозг предложил им подавиться:  
\- И не жалеешь теперь?  
Ожидаемой паузы не последовало - Брюс ответил сразу, как будто подготовился:  
\- О том, что сделал? Нет. О последствиях, которые не предусмотрел? Да.  
\- Об изменившихся обстоятельствах.  
\- Я им рад.  
Чуть различимо затрещали под подошвами ботинок крохотные веточки, мелькнула на периферии зрения пола плаща – Брюс подошел к Кларку вплотную и положил руку ему на плечо. По ткани костюма его ладонь…  
«Соскользнула, наверное».  
\- Я не горжусь тем, что сделал, Кэл. Но в выборе оружия точно не раскаиваюсь. Поступись я принципами, мы бы сейчас не разговаривали. – Пальцы на плече сжались и соскользнули снова. Вопреки здравому смыслу - вверх. - Я уверен, что с криптонитовой интоксикацией можно разобраться. Дай мне, по крайней мере, попробовать.  
\- С каких пор тебе нужно мое разрешение?  
Напрасно Кларк так явно огрызнулся: мало того, что повторилось сбивающее с мысли, отвлекающее от самокопания поглаживание, так еще и непоколебимое спокойствие из голоса Брюса и не подумало исчезать:  
\- С тех пор, как я принес тебя в пещеру. На некоторые действия.  
\- А на некоторые не потребуется ничье и никогда, верно?  
\- Все так.  
Не проведи они последние несколько часов вместе, Кларк точно решил бы, что Брюса снова чем-то накачали. Но в ту ночь, когда это произошло, он рубил фразы, как Кларк потом понял, стараясь под воздействием наркотика не сболтнуть лишнего. Прямо сейчас же, похоже, просто терпеливо отвечал на каждый вопрос, каждую претензию. Объяснял – Кларк полагал, что никогда ничего подобного не добьется – хотя бы частично, что им двигало. Брюс разговаривал с ним слишком по-человечески нормально, совсем нетипично для себя.  
\- Почему ты тогда остановился? Почему не добил?  
«Тогда» не нашлось времени спросить, потом – не нашлось повода. Сейчас ответ представлялся до крайности важным.  
«Соври. Пожалуйста, не говори правды».  
Кларк не сомневался, что распознает ложь, несмотря на свои ограниченные способности. Одна крохотная фальшивая нота позволит уйти, даст повод не прислушиваться, возможно, никогда больше. Не думать, не строить предположений, не сомневаться, гадая, все ли сказано и о чем еще Брюс умолчал.  
Рука на плече замерла, прекратилась легкая, едва ощутимая ласка.  
\- Себя в тебе увидел. А я слишком хорошо знаю, что чувствуешь, когда неспособен спасти близкого человека. На что готов пойти. - Брюс говорил медленно, не нехотя и не задумчиво, а как будто через силу выталкивая из себя болезненно правдивые слова. – Я тоже был неправ. Ты хоть попытался поговорить, прежде чем ударить. Я прекрасно осознаю, что и сам жив благодаря принципам. Твоим. Если бы я тебя добил, я бы превратился в одного из тех, против кого двадцать лет сражаюсь.  
То, что никуда он не уйдет, Кларк понял с первой фразы его полупризнания. Но, дослушав до конца, совсем растерялся с ответом. Так глупо все это выглядело - все его терзания, совершенно нелепая обида на случайность, которой никто не мог предусмотреть, – на фоне уже пережитого. В который раз так происходило: дав Кларку высказаться или сделать что-то неразумное, к чему его подталкивали эмоции, Брюс начинал говорить - и его слова каким-то невообразимым образом расставляли все по местам. Как будто заботливо прибирали бардак в голове Кларка. Возможно, если подобное снова повторится, Кларк сумеет взять себя в руки и пропустить первый этап, но что сейчас-то сказать? Больше всего тянуло извиниться за испорченный верстак.  
Брюс и тут его выручил, после минутной паузы заговорив первым:  
\- Я намерен не повторять свои ошибки, и тебе тоже стоит учесть свою.  
\- Если снова соберусь тебя убить, делать это сразу?  
Брюс хмыкнул и взъерошил ему волосы:  
\- Если снова соберешься поговорить, когда я не хочу слушать, – говори сразу о деле… и оставайся в воздухе, пока не выскажешься. 


	24. Глава без номера, или 3,5. Рождественский бонус.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели!   
> В связи с приближающимися праздниками автор в моем лице уходит в загул, то есть, конечно, на каникулы. Выкладки новых глав временно приостанавливаются и продолжатся ориентировочно 12-15 января следующего года.  
> Всем наиприятнейших, самых прекрасных и веселых новогодних и рождественских выходных, самых теплых и уютных, снежных и волшебных праздников!

Брюс давно не занимается этим сам. Времени, возможности, сил, желания, настроения – постоянно недостает как минимум чего-то одного, а обычно даже двух или трех пунктов из списка. В самых примечательных случаях отсутствует все и сразу, и всегда не хватает главного – смысла.  
Где этот смысл из года в год берет Альфред, для Брюса загадка, но он не вмешивается и не спорит, когда стараниями Альфреда дом преображается к Рождеству. Возможно, это попытка силами свечей, мишуры и венков привести Брюса в подобающее расположение духа. Или Альфред надеется, что праздничное убранство волшебным образом сотрет все то, что Брюс не в состоянии не вспоминать накануне праздников.  
Первое Рождество после смерти родителей. Боже, как он мечтал, как молился тогда о чуде! – но чуда, конечно же, не произошло. Полтора десятка последующих – в разных местах, с разными людьми и в полном одиночестве. Кто-нибудь другой сказал бы: «Такие непохожие!» Но для него они все были как одно - бессмысленные, хотя некоторые из них, наверное, могли даже считаться веселыми.   
Первое «Рождество Бэтмена». Тот кошмарный год, который запомнился Готэму как «долгий Хэллоуин». Прочие, проведенные в костюме на улицах и на крышах и не отмеченные ничем значительным, – как и те, когда старый особняк «работал на репутацию» и сверкал праздничной иллюминацией, принимая толпу разодетых гостей.  
То Рождество, в которое Брюс, после почти двадцати лет безразличного отношения, действительно _постарался_. Когда вдруг появилось ради кого - и он продолжал стараться, пока не упустил и этот смысл.  
В волшебство он не верит, чудеса не случаются просто так, но Брюсу нравится запах хвои в доме, так что – почему бы и нет? Пусть стоит, висит и сверкает огнями, переливается, отражая пламя камина и подсвечивая сквозь панорамные окна очищенное от снега крыльцо. Ему не мешает, вдобавок он практически все время проводит либо сидя в пещере, украсить которую не поднимается рука даже у Альфреда, либо патрулируя город. Многозначительные вздохи Альфреда почти не раздражают, зря тот думает, будто Брюсу отчего-то плохо. Ему давно не бывает ни хорошо, ни плохо по праздникам – он не видит в них ничего, кроме даты в календаре и списка возможных проблем, к которым он полностью готов. Ему никак, да и дел, если подумать, по горло.  
Пусть даже его рождественские хлопоты заключаются не в том, чтобы выбирать и упаковывать подарки, украшать дом и принимать гостей. Есть десятка четыре писем - Брюс должен хотя бы просмотреть их и оставить пометки секретарю. Есть еще примерно столько же, на которые в состоянии ответить Альфред, но и они лежат на столе в кабинете рядом со стопкой «рабочих». Без малого сотня непрочитанных сообщений висит в электронной почте. Конец года вышел слишком урожайным на громкие события. «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» выступает основным инвестором проекта по расчистке и застройке разоренного монстром порта. В самой корпорации подводят итоги, премируют отличившихся сотрудников - Брюс не может самоустраниться, хотя бы потому, что ему на подпись отправляют документы. И он не считает себя вправе пропустить корпоративное торжество.  
Это первый «выход в свет» после благотворительного приема в честь друзей библиотеки Метрополиса, подарившего приснопамятное знакомство с Дианой. И встречу с Кларком Кентом, которая, без преувеличения, многое в его жизни перевернула с ног на голову.  
Брюс совершенно не горит желанием куда-то уходить из дома – из пещеры, если уж совсем откровенно, - но заставляет себя подготовиться к мероприятию со всей тщательностью. О парадном костюме позаботился Альфред, снаряжение, которое Брюс вновь таскает с собой повсюду, как прежде, просто на всякий случай, собрано, но Брюсу приходится провести два часа за рулем грейдера. Дороги от особняка до шоссе не видно под снегом, и он фактически прокладывает ее заново по памяти. Бэтмобиль, конечно, прошел бы без проблем, только – вот беда! - на нем нельзя явиться на рождественский бал. Сотрудники компании, может, и оценят шутку, но радовать полицию таким подарком на Рождество Брюс не намерен.  
В ответ на вопрос Альфреда, почему бы не вызвать спецтехнику из Готэма или, на худой конец, не поручить снегоуборочные работы ему, Брюс пожимает плечами. Он параноидально не желает, чтобы к дому приближались посторонние, сейчас даже больше, чем обычно. И плевать, что никто не сумеет обнаружить пещеру и пробраться туда, – он все равно чувствует себя полоумной мамашей, трясущейся над детенышем и готовой рычать и кидаться на всех при малейшем намеке на угрозу. В пещере нет вообще ни единого шанса отвлечься и настроиться на предстоящий бал: пока Брюс сидит там, внимание отвлекают другие заботы, в голову лезут другие мысли, от которых неплохо бы на пару часов отрешиться.  
В его отсутствие Альфред останется внизу и будет все время на связи – пусть сколько угодно намекает на паранойю Брюса, главное, что не пытается переубедить. Брюс уверен в том, что Альфред в точности выполнит его инструкции. Это несколько примиряет с необходимостью ехать в город. Но это также значит, что придется обойтись без водителя, хотя секретарь предлагал прислать кого-то, чтобы доставить босса на праздник и затем отвезти обратно, – Брюс предпочитает сам сесть за руль.   
Дороги и в городе не блещут чистотой, движение на половине улиц попросту парализовано снегопадом, но ни пешеходы, ни автомобилисты не огорчаются. Такое количество снега в Готэме – редкость, и в канун Рождества люди рады ему, как маленькому чуду. Снег маскирует грязь даже в самых паршивых закоулках – Брюс выбирает маршрут так, чтобы не увидеть ни одного, но с легкостью представляет себе, как они выглядят, укрытые белым ковром, и не может не признать: получившаяся мысленная картина действительно хороша. До тех пор, пока обитатели трущоб не зальют белый снег кровью, не рассыплют поверху мусор и битое стекло, а то и стреляные гильзы вместо серпантина и конфетти. И для этого им вовсе не нужно принадлежать к числу тех, за кем Бэтмен обычно охотится, – с задачей справится мелкое хулиганье, ворье и прочая шушера, полностью вывести которую не под силу, кажется, никому.   
Несмотря на запас времени, предусмотренный на объезд пробки, Брюс приезжает позже, чем планировал. Подготовленную для него секретарем торжественную речь он в первый раз читает уже в небольшом кабинете, примыкающем к помещениям, в которых будет проходить торжество. Это второе Рождество подряд, когда праздничному балу «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» предшествует траур, но в этом году мрачным мотивам не нашлось места ни в центральном, ни в смежных залах. Они украшены, вероятно, так же, как и все в Америке, и многие по всему миру.  
Шутка получается совсем не смешной, особенно если вспомнить, чьими стараниями в прошлом году Рождество для сотрудников корпорации вышло… таким, каким вышло. Хорошо, что сейчас Брюс в кабинете один: синие и красные цвета с вкраплениями матового золота как удар под дых, он, несомненно, меняется в лице, когда видит все это великолепие, хотя мог бы предположить, что так будет, и предположил бы, если бы только потрудился задуматься о декорациях. Дизайнеры и оформители постарались на славу, он в любом случае не стал бы требовать что-то переделать, но слова… он категорически не желает произносить вслух то, что написано в «его» поздравлении сотрудникам.  
Он знает, точно знает: Супермен жив, полтора часа назад он смотрел, как под слоем бинтов медленно, редко, но поднималась при каждом вдохе его грудная клетка. Брюс не суеверен, но говорить о нем как о мертвом не хочет до тошноты. В оставшееся до официального начала праздника время он, вместо того чтобы еще раз внимательно прочесть речь, ожесточенно вымарывает из нее все однозначно поминальные слова и заменяет формулировки менее категоричными.  
Он не позволяет себе читать с листа, достраивает на ходу то, что успел запомнить, и в результате от первоначального текста практически ничего не остается. Выступление получается сбивчивым, но более живым и искренним. Брюс слишком сосредотачивается на том, чтобы не сказать лишнего, поэтому не замечает, какое впечатление производят его слова на причастных сотрудниц. Впрочем, часом позже они сами подходят к Брюсу и многословно извиняются за оплошность. Долорес Харт, ведущий специалист пиар-отдела, выглядит испуганной. Она совсем недавно вступила в должность и, кажется, впервые принимала участие в подготовке его речи. Глава отдела и ее непосредственный руководитель Сандра Фейбер откровенно сконфужена – на протяжении нескольких лет ее тексты не требовали поправок и не вызывали у Брюса нареканий.  
Он приглашает на танец обеих, по очереди и по старшинству.  
Результат их совместной работы был бы идеальным, будь Супермен действительно мертв, но это не так. Он жив, Брюс как мантру повторяет это про себя каждый раз, когда разговор затрагивает неприятную тему. Хорошо, что мероприятие закрыто для прессы, а подчиненные даже в нерабочее время соблюдают определенную дистанцию. Брюс не хочет, чтобы они нервничали. Для них праздник в компании коллег и их вторых половин имеет смысл - в отличие от него.  
Альфред исправно подтверждает, что все без изменений, докладывает каждый час, как они и условились, и после пары бокалов шампанского самому Брюсу становится вдруг удивительно спокойно. Он абсолютно уверен, что дело не в этих докладах, – «без изменений» в действительности не означает ничего хорошего. И не в обществе – люди в зале доброжелательны, все отдыхают и веселятся, но толпа все равно остается толпой. И не в алкоголе, хотя на всякий случай в следующий раз Брюс выбирает вместо шампанского содовую.  
Он не может в точности определить, чем вызвано это ощущение. Спокойствие не покидает его даже тогда, когда вечер заканчивается. Оно доезжает с ним до особняка и спускается в пещеру, составляет ему компанию, когда он сменяет Альфреда на посту. Работает с ним ночь напролет и вместе с ним отправляется спать под утро, глушит и притупляет привычные, ожидаемые кошмары. Уже одному этому Брюс рад, хотя по-прежнему удивляется отсутствию всякого видимого повода.   
Ничего не меняется в запланированном распорядке следующего дня, Брюс занимается ровно тем, чем собирался заняться накануне, но спокойствие все еще остается с ним и ощущается как нечто особенное. Не иначе как заменяет рождественское настроение – пожалуй, это единственная возможная для Брюса замена.  
С единственной своей семьей Брюс проводит сочельник. Глядя на символическое пустое место за столом, он невольно вспоминает тех, кто мог бы быть рядом. О другой традиции, связанной с лишним прибором, - в рождественскую ночь принимать любого, кто придет в дом, как члена семьи, - он почти не думает. Дорогу снова замело. Брюс уверен, что это и к лучшему: он по-прежнему не хочет видеть рядом посторонних, а снег еще больше отгораживает особняк от внешнего мира, и за незваным гостем придется сперва прогуляться добрую милю и откопать его из сугроба.  
Альфред учтиво избегает скользких тем. В их неспешной беседе нет ни намеков на то, что пора бы остепениться, жениться, завести детей и так далее, до бесконечности, ни рассуждений о «новых правилах» Бэтмена - Брюс с удивлением отмечает про себя, что больше не следует им. Даже лежащий в пещере криптонский полутруп и события, приведшие к его появлению, не переходят в вопросы, как мастер Уэйн докатился до жизни такой.   
Такой же традиционный, как дополнительный прибор на столе, эгг-ног после ужина практически не содержит алкоголя, и это, конечно, никуда не годится. В первую очередь потому, что Альфред смотрит на Брюса слишком внимательно и как будто исподтишка. Словно опасается, что Брюс что-то скажет - или молча дольет в свою кружку полбутылки виски. Брюсу почти смешно.  
Его временами чересчур заботливый дворецкий, похоже, решил, что он спивается. Черт побери, из-за пары случаев, когда причиной странного поведения стал не алкоголь, а обезболивающие! Брюс бы посмеялся над подобными опасениями вслух, но стоически сдерживается: эта бдительность полностью его устраивает. Они пьют свою болтушку из взбитых яиц с пряностями - Брюс убежден, что себе Альфред из солидарности приготовил напиток по тому же рецепту. Вдвоем им вполне уютно при свете гирлянд и огня в камине, в тишине, разбавленной треском горящих поленьев. Над сравнительно близким Готэмом рассыпаются фейерверки, огромная красно-золотая буква взлетает над городом с одним из первых залпов.  
Ни намека на сигнал прожектора. Брюс, к своему удивлению, обнаруживает, что рад этому. Спокойный вечер дома - лучшая из возможных замен празднику.  
Брюс с удовольствием растянул бы этот момент хоть на пару часов, хоть на день, но едва эта мысль приходит ему в голову, как идиллия нарушается самым прозаическим образом - писком мобильного телефона в кармане брюк. Еще не зная точно, что случилось, Брюс интуитивно понимает: карета превратилась в тыкву. Он вскакивает с кресла раньше, чем успевает сообразить, что сигнал сообщает вовсе не о входящем вызове, что охранная система предупреждает о незваных гостях совершенно другим звуком, а к «тревожной кнопке» сейчас подключен только один прибор.

***

Брюс думает «ну ты и говнюк!» и «сволочь, две недели! » почти с восхищением.  
Две недели то ли комы, то ли летаргии, то ли анабиоза, не укладывающегося в рамки человеческих представлений о подобных состояниях. Да что там - противоречащего этим представлениям! Две недели тишины, неподвижности, сердцебиения, которое даже кардиомонитор считал издевательством и не всегда соглашался распознавать, - и вот, пожалуйста, в одночасье зашевелился, смотрит бессмысленно в потолок и захлебывается хрипами, в которых с трудом, но можно угадать попытки дышать в полную силу. Энцефалограф сходит с ума, и, глядя на выписываемые им кривые, Брюс почти физически ощущает, насколько мозгу приходящего в сознание Супермена не нравятся поступающие от тела сигналы. Там, в коме, ему было определенно приятнее, чем сейчас.  
Брюс знает по себе: умирать легко, а вот воскресать - гораздо больнее.  
Он видит и одновременно сам практически чувствует, насколько мучителен для Кларка каждый полноценный вдох. Это не то что недавние еле заметные движения грудной клетки, которые и уловить-то с трудом удавалось. Повязка едва не трещит на ребрах, кровь проступает сквозь бинты, и вряд ли Кларк соображает хоть что-нибудь, потому что иначе не пытался бы встать. Черт возьми, никто на его месте не то что не пытался бы - просто не смог бы даже попробовать такое провернуть, но он двигается, дергается, стараясь приподняться, пока Брюс повторяет: «Не рыпайся, да не шевелись же ты, черт, Кларк, чтоб тебя, замри», - отчетливо понимая, что толку от этого ноль, и лихорадочно раздумывая, за что хвататься в первую очередь.  
Он прекрасно помнит, чего хочется в таком состоянии. Только двух вещей: пить и сдохнуть. И если с первым поможет Альфред, практически бегом примчавшийся в медблок следом за Брюсом, то второго допустить никак нельзя. Проблема в том, что способов, которые гарантированно сработают, ни он, ни Альфред попросту не знают. Все, что они могут сделать, – пробовать, выбирая самые щадящие варианты.  
\- Дыши в живот. Ну же, Кларк. Так будет легче.  
Брюс окликает его еще пару раз, задает вопросы, но не ждет, что Кларк поймет, что ему говорят, или тем более ответит. От него сейчас вообще не стоит ждать чего-то осознанного, и эффективнее всего, как с ребенком, как с ни черта не соображающим животным, оказываются не слова, а действия. Прижать к животу ладонь, задавая нужный ритм дыхания, приподнять голову, чтобы дать напиться, погладить по горлу – Альфред наверняка слышит, как Брюс шипит сквозь зубы щедро разбавленное нецензурной бранью: «Давай уже, глотай, вспоминай, как это делается», но не комментирует.  
Даже глотание дается Кларку с трудом.  
«Нашел чему удивляться», - мрачно думает Брюс, когда в какой-то момент ему кажется, что Кларк снова теряет сознание.  
Но это просто пауза, чтобы вдохнуть, – спазматический кашель явно не пошел на пользу, Кларку никак не удается толком продышаться, и сопровождающие каждую попытку пошевелиться стоны настолько тихие, что Брюс едва слышит их, хотя стоит вплотную к кровати и к тому же наклонившись. Слов тем более не разобрать, ничего не объясняющее «не надо, нет» Брюс читает по губам. Относиться это может к чему угодно, но предположить, что именно «нет», не так уж трудно.  
Боль наверняка адская – и Кларк ее совсем не заслуживает.  
Брюс осторожно опускает его голову, неосознанно пытается уложить Кларка поудобнее, – хотя какое там удобство, в таком состоянии удобно только в отключке, под сильными анестетиками.  
\- В том, что он выпил, было обезболивающее?  
Альфред стоит в стороне, Брюс не смотрит на него, но знает, что он тоже наблюдает за Кларком.  
\- Там было все, что можно, мастер Брюс.  
\- Нужно было дать ему максимальную дозу.  
Альфред хмыкает так, как будто Брюс говорит нечто крайне глупое. Вероятно, так и есть – он не думает об этом.  
\- Надеюсь, вы вспомните свой совет, когда в следующий раз будете сопротивляться приему назначенных мной лекарств… Это максимальная суточная доза для человека, ее должно быть достаточно. Препарат рассчитан на парентеральное введение, так что я не могу гарантировать эффективность. Но заставить его проглотить таблетки или пытаться их растворить - тоже не лучший вариант.  
Брюс все понимает – и это злит. Он не рычит, конечно же, сдерживается, но все равно выходит чересчур эмоционально:  
\- И что предлагаешь? Так или иначе надо обработать рану… снова, тут все в крови! Просто ждать, не зная, подействует ли, и если да, то когда, мы не можем.  
Альфред кладет руку ему на плечо – что позволяет себе лишь в исключительных случаях. Брюс поневоле оборачивается, и черт бы все побрал, улыбка на лице Альфреда слишком, слишком печальная и понимающая.  
\- Переоденьтесь, мастер Брюс, и вымойте руки с дезинфектором. Уверен, этого времени хватит, чтобы обезболивающие начали действовать.  
\- А если нет?  
\- Вам в любом случае не придется беспокоиться о том, почувствует ли мистер Кент хоть что-то.  
В ответ на его длинную непечатную тираду Альфред важно кивает:  
\- Целиком и полностью согласен с вами, мастер Брюс.  
Брюс разворачивается и идет, как велено, переодеваться.

***

Альфред не позволяет ему остаться в пещере этой ночью. Поднимаясь наверх, Брюс понимает, что спокойствия – такого уютного, мирного, желанного спокойствия последних суток – как не бывало. Вместо него в голове небывалая ясность и холодная злость.  
Кларк снова без сознания, однако на мониторе кардиографа – устойчивые пики. Сердцебиение человека, находящегося почти при смерти… но уже не покойника, непостижимым образом цепляющегося за жизнь.  
До рассвета еще не один час, и на улице должно быть темно, но из-за снега, сплошным ковром покрывающего землю, деревья и дом, и наружной подсветки кажется, что утро уже наступает, выглядывает из-за горизонта первыми солнечными лучами. Брюс совершенно не хочет спать и не может придумать, чем занять себя, потому просто выходит на крыльцо и долго стоит, глядя на лениво текущую реку. Прежде она покрывалась льдом в такую погоду. Сейчас специальная установка позволяет узкой полоске воды не замерзать даже в самые лютые морозы, оставляя выезд для бэтмобиля свободным в любое время года.  
Брюс давно не верит в чудеса, высшие силы, предопределение и всевозможные мистические совпадения. Он давно ничего не просит, у кого там обычно принято просить, и не ждет для себя подарков от судьбы, которой не существует. Все, что ему нужно, – шанс. Только шанс все исправить.  
Для Бэтмена это лучший из возможных подарков на Рождество. 


	25. Глава 23

\- Ты зря затеял это.  
\- Что именно, мастер Брюс?  
\- Альфред.  
\- Прощу прощения. Могу я узнать, что именно вам пришлось не по вкусу, чтобы впредь не допускать подобной оплошности?  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь. Знаешь, что мне все понравилось и что проблема заключается как раз в этом.  
Голоса звучали то тише, то громче, как будто говорившие перемещались по особняку – не просто шли, а прыгали через несколько комнат и, возможно, с этажа на этаж. Ответ Альфреда Кларк вообще не услышал: он утонул в гудении ветра, швыряющего в окна мокрый снег пополам с дождем. Непогода разошлась не на шутку, хотя еще недавно на небе не наблюдалось ни облачка.  
Вернувшись в особняк вместе с Брюсом, Кларк распрощался с ним в гостиной, поднялся к себе и добрых полчаса простоял под горячим душем, пытаясь согреться, прежде чем нырнул в постель. Несмотря на то, что в доме температура оставалась вполне комфортной, вой ветра и стук капель о стекло пробирали фантомным холодом.  
Теперь одеяло валялось на полу, и Кларк всерьез задумался о том, чтобы и самому туда перебраться или снова пойти в душ, только на этот раз сделать воду как можно холоднее. Или вовсе взять подушку и уйти спать на террасу: он не мерз, пока находился на улице (хотя и просидел на пеньке под деревом довольно долго), и тем более не чувствовал жары.  
Надежда заснуть побыстрее пошла прахом, но, вопреки опасениям, мысли о собственной почти ущербности возвращаться не торопились. Их место заняли воспоминания о самых холодных уголках планеты, в которых Кларку довелось побывать.  
Несколько походов в ванную, чтобы умыться ледяной водой и ею же напиться, не спасли положения, как и открытое в режиме проветривания окно. Распахивать его полностью Кларк не рискнул, опасаясь за сохранность стекол. Когда рисующиеся в голове арктические и гималайские пейзажи приобрели отчетливую эротическую окраску, Кларк не выдержал: оставил футболку валяться, где упала, и, едва не забыв натянуть штаны, вышел из комнаты. Арктика не Арктика, но хотя бы лед в морозилке должен был найтись.  
\- Доброй ночи, мистер Кент.  
Кларк резко обернулся, смахнув со стола не распотрошенный пакет со льдом, и нахмурился. Он слышал шаги Альфреда этажом выше, но дворецкий неожиданно материализовался в дверях кухни, держа в руках пустую чайную чашку.  
\- Мистер Кент? С вами все в порядке?  
В доверху наполненный льдом стакан помещалось совсем немного воды, зато охлаждалась она моментально. Кларк попросту доливал еще и еще и тут же выпивал. После десятой порции ему как будто полегчало.  
\- Очень жарко в комнате, - пояснил он немного невпопад. – И окно не открыть – разобьется.  
Альфред понимающе кивнул:  
\- Готэмская погода… Стекло так просто не разбить, оно пуленепробиваемое, но вы можете включить кондиционер.  
\- Он ниже шестнадцати температуру не опускает. - Пожав плечами, Кларк сунул не вскрытый пакет обратно в морозильную камеру и слегка улыбнулся: - Доброй ночи, Альфред.  
Одеяло с пола Кларк все-таки поднял. Пока он ходил за водой, в спальне стало чуть-чуть прохладнее, простыни на разворошенной постели уже не казались душным, липнущим к телу коконом, и он рискнул лечь, поставив прихваченный с собой и уже наполовину опустошенный стакан со льдом на тумбочку.  
Дремотное оцепенение охватило незаметно. В монотонном шуме то ли ветра, то ли системы климат-контроля прямо над ухом Кларка щелкнула дверца посудомоечной машины, глухо зачавкал насос. Бесконечно далеко, почти неслышно зашипел закипающий чайник, Альфред задумчиво бормотал что-то, не разобрать что, – и не нужно.  
«Ты не должен слушать чужие разговоры, Кларк, то, что ты можешь это сделать, еще не дает тебе права подслушивать».  
«Я стараюсь, мам. Не получается...»  
Ничего-то у него в последнее время не получалось, он совершал ошибку за ошибкой и никак не мог понять, почему все валилось из рук. Почему даже сейчас, в полусне, громкость достигавших слуха звуков то увеличивалась, то уменьшалась, как будто их транслировали через старый, плохо настроенный радиоприемник. Тоже последствия отравления криптонитом?..  
\- …разбудил, мастер Брюс…  
\- Я не спал. Что случилось?  
Позвонить бы хоть, спросить, как мама добралась обратно в Смолвиль, там-то ее никто не встречал – но нельзя, да и поздно уже, она наверняка давно легла спать.  
«А погода в Готэме и правда отвратная».  
Кларк снова мерз. Уже и кондиционер он выключил, и в одеяло закутался, как в спальный мешок забрался – почти с головой. Может быть, стоило попросить у Альфреда еще одно одеяло? Не открывая глаза и стараясь как можно меньше высовывать руку, он дотянулся до стакана, но воды там практически не оказалось – вокруг наполовину растаявшей льдинки плескалось всего полглотка. Кларк покатал ее на языке, как леденец, и снова улегся. Плечи ныли все так же: не сильно, но противно. И спина тоже ныла, и все тело, как будто несговорчивый охранный модуль попытался спеленать его щупальцем целиком, хотя Кларк точно помнил, что ничего подобного не происходило.  
\- Я не стал бы беспокоить вас, если бы не характерные признаки… конечно, характерные для человека, но…  
\- Я понял.  
Насколько все было бы проще, скажи Брюс все как есть прямо за ужином? Насколько сложнее?  
Горячая наволочка, холодное одеяло, царапающиеся простыни - постельное белье явно ополчилось на Кларка, исподтишка подстраивая новую гадость именно в те моменты, когда ему почти удавалось уснуть. Кто-то чем-то постучал, кажется, о тумбочку. Или в окно. Снаружи.  
«Иди к черту».  
Его невежливого мысленного пожелания, конечно, не послушались. Открылась дверь в комнату, матрас чуть просел под весом еще одного человека, ко лбу Кларка прижалась хорошо знакомая упоительно прохладная ладонь.  
\- Ты прав. Это явно не норма.  
Кларк уткнулся лицом в подушку, пряча глаза от света прикроватной лампы – вообще-то совсем не яркого, – и пробормотал:  
\- Буду знать, что в постели тебя привлекают отклонения от нормы. Мог бы и просто так зайти, часа два назад я бы не возражал.  
\- Учту. Альфред, принеси воды и…  
Что «и», Кларк прослушал, натягивая одеяло на голову. Лицо горело, тело бил озноб, и вместе с ломотой в костях ощущения на интимный лад совсем не настраивали. Два часа назад и он, и Брюс были над Метрополисом…  
\- А если бы мы не в пещеру и летать, а в спальню пошли после ужина?  
Прошлая ночь получилась спонтанно, утро вышло скомканным, днем Брюс отсутствовал, вечером уже не имело смысла спрашивать, кто и к кому ляжет в постель - и ляжет ли вообще. Потом все стремительно покатилось кувырком, а теперь Кларка вдруг разобрало любопытство.  
Где-то за его спиной Брюс хмыкнул:  
\- Не нужно было бы переодеваться, только костюм натянуть.  
\- Я серьезно.  
\- И я. Что, ты никогда никому не говорил: «Давай по-быстрому»?  
Кларк всерьез задумался, пытаясь вспомнить, и машинально вцепился в соскальзывающее с головы одеяло.  
\- Нет вроде…  
\- Нет, не укутывайся так, - перебил его Брюс и подергал за одеяло сильнее. – Надо раскрыться.  
\- Холодно.  
Кларк сам не знал, возмутился он или пожаловался. В любом случае Брюс не особо впечатлился.  
\- Это ложное ощущение. У тебя температура повышена, поэтому кажется, что холодно. Ее нужно снизить, а, укрываясь с головой, ты делаешь наоборот. Отдай одеяло.   
Звучало слишком логично и ужасно смешно. Кларк не сдержался и тихо хихикнул. Ну откуда у него могла взяться повышенная температура!  
\- Ты со всеми своими любовниками так заигрываешь?  
\- Кэл.  
\- Нет, ответь! – потребовал Кларк упрямо.  
Холод снаружи, жар внутри, как будто снова ноябрь, волынкой завывает ветер, и дождь, а может, град лошадиными копытами стучит в стекло, пробуждая эхо панического страха из-за невозможности что-то изменить. Кларк поспешно открыл глаза, сжал кулаки, убеждаясь, что теперь он хотя бы способен двигаться. Под одеялом тоже было темно, но не так непроглядно, как в гробу, а через маленькую щелку между рукой и подушкой слепил глаза электрический свет.  
\- Мастер Брюс, в пещере есть оборудование и медикаменты, возможно, стоит?..  
Слова Альфреда, сказанные тихо, обеспокоенным тоном, показались Кларку далекими, намного дальше нервирующего воя за окном и хлопанья крыльев летучих мышей в пещере глубоко под землей. Брюс снова вдавил колено в матрас и коснулся ладонью плеча Кларка:  
\- Только с теми, кто не знает, как себя вести при лихорадке, и не в состоянии обратиться к врачу.  
Прошлой ночью, у него под боком, Кларку не снились осточертевшие сны, как будто реальный Бэтмен разогнал все свои фантомы. От одной мысли, что придется вернуться к ним, в медблок, в котором он провел так много времени, хотелось спрятаться под подушку.  
\- Выходит, я первый?  
\- Единственный. Давай-ка вставай.  
\- А можно… - голос дрогнул, Кларк не сомневался, что ему откажут, но стоило хотя бы попытаться, - можно я тут полежу?  
Брюс, уже тянувший его за локоть, остановился.  
\- Если перестанешь чудить и будешь слушаться, - ответил он после паузы, показавшейся Кларку неимоверно долгой.  
\- Я буду, - поспешно согласился Кларк, - буду.  
\- И мы все равно пойдем туда, если тебе станет хуже.  
\- Ладно.  
Это условие, в отличие от первых двух, ему не нравилось. Оставалось надеяться, что выполнять его не придется. Брюс не убирал руку.  
\- Так что…  
\- Да. Не укутываться.  
Кларк стиснул зубы и сбросил с себя одеяло.  
Ему пришлось зажмуриться, а затем и вовсе прикрыть заслезившиеся глаза предплечьем, прячась от света, – Брюс все-таки перевернул его на спину, заставив оторваться от спасительной подушки, и предупредил:  
\- Будет неприятно.  
Озноб усилился, Кларка всего трясло, а губы пересохли. Он слабо улыбнулся:  
\- Почему-то я не удивлен.

***

\- Так это начинается, верно? Ярость и чувство полного бессилия, превращающие хороших людей в жестоких.  
\- Не думал, что вы запомните, мастер Брюс.  
\- И страх.  
\- В ваших силах не допустить этого.  
Брюс не считает себя хорошим человеком. В сравнении с Кларком уж точно. От чудовищной ошибки его удержала правда – та, которой он не видел, не хотел видеть и думать о ней не хотел. Вывернуть душу наизнанку, точно зная, что Кларк не поймет, что значит для него такая откровенность, – разумеется, в его силах. Слишком свежо воспоминание, чтобы не попытаться.  
И плевать на способности Супермена, на сон-предсказание, на возможный апокалипсис. Даже не будь их, Брюс поступил бы так же. Ему нужен Кларк Кент.  
От осознания только страшнее. От понимающего взгляда Альфреда хочется удавиться. Они столкнулись уже в дверях, так что разговор на тему романтических ужинов приходится отложить.  
\- Я возьму образцы, сэр.  
\- Лучше чаю сделай. Через полчасика.  
Образцы неизвестных тварей подождут до утра.  
Кларк гуляет уже слишком долго. Брюс понимает почему и догадывается, какие мысли крутятся у него в голове, – несложно догадаться, невозможно не сравнивать с самим собой. Нельзя допустить, чтобы он пошел той же дорогой - или каким-то образом заметил то, что ему не нужно знать.  
Ни слова лжи. Выпотрошить себя, разобрав на объяснения свои чувства, да так, чтобы никто – никто конкретный – не сообразил, что на самом деле кроется за этими объяснениями? Что может быть проще.

***

Пожалуй, и половины случившихся за последние сутки событий вполне хватило бы. Брюс с удовольствием принял бы горячий душ и провел оставшееся до сна время за чаем и вдумчивым повторным изучением собранной Дианой информации. Предложение Кларка прийти к нему в спальню «просто так», без повода, тоже выглядело куда лучше той причины, которая в итоге заставила Брюса отложить ноутбук и набросить халат на плечи. Не то чтоб его самого не посещала идея провести эту ночь так же, как и предыдущую, несмотря на утомительный день и нервный вечер.  
Впрочем, сейчас он даже радовался, что не поддался порыву. Поступи он так, как хотел, и нездоровый румянец на щеках Кларка, его лихорадочно блестящие глаза ускользнули бы от внимания – в первую очередь их не увидел бы бдительный Альфред, да и Брюс, скорее всего, списал бы на другие причины. Потом, конечно, заметил бы странность, но спровоцированный повышенной температурой и перенапряжением обморок – не то состояние, до которого хотелось бы доводить партнера.  
Сунутый Кларку в рот термометр едва не лишился носика. Кларк посмотрел из-под руки виновато, и Брюс опередил извинения:  
\- Я понял, ты не специально. Потерпи чуть-чуть молча.  
Лампу с прикроватной тумбочки он переставил на пол, одновременно избавляя Кларка от необходимости прикрывать слезящиеся глаза и освобождая место для принесенного Альфредом арсенала. В ответ на его вопросительный взгляд Брюс только покачал головой. Приборы, медикаменты – толку с них, разве что самих себя успокоить. Во всяком случае, если не потребуется жидкий азот; Брюс надеялся, что до этого не дойдет и задачу получится решить менее радикальными способами.  
Ни о чем больше не спрашивая, Альфред отрегулировал режим работы кондиционера, пристроил на тумбочке рядом с подносом планшет и тихо вышел из комнаты. Кларк честно потерпел до тех пор, пока Брюс не вытащил термометр, и даже еще немного – до холодного компресса, положенного ему на лоб.  
\- Эти полотенца меня преследуют. Мокрые полотенца, спирт и отсутствие штанов.  
Пижамные Брюс с него стянул, чтобы добраться тем самым полотенцем – вернее, смоченной разведенным спиртом салфеткой - до паха и впадин под коленями.  
\- И обезвоживание. Дать тебе шорты?  
\- А смысл?  
Такая понятливость со стороны Кларка не могла не радовать. Как и покладистость – он, конечно, обещал слушаться, но Брюс все равно подсознательно ожидал сложностей. В последние сутки они не раз возникали буквально на пустом месте.  
\- Никакого. Разве что если тебе так комфортнее.  
\- Я понимаю, зачем это, учился в школе – увеличить теплоотдачу. Просто никогда не приходилось так делать, вот и не сообразил сразу. – Кларк отрешенно рассматривал комнату, избегая надолго поворачиваться в сторону освещенной стены, чуть заметно улыбался и говорил вполголоса, медленно, с длинными паузами между предложениями. Он, похоже, передумал спать и не собирался замолкать; приподнявшись на локте, взял протянутую кружку, поднес ко рту. - Смущаться сейчас уже совсем глупо, и – господи, гадость какая!  
\- Жаропонижающее. - Брюс хмыкнул и обменял опустошенную в три глотка посуду на стакан с водой.  
\- Думаешь, будет толк?  
Брюс сознался:  
\- Понятия не имею. Экспериментально доказано, что человеческие лекарства в разумных дозах вреда тебе не причиняют.  
\- Так я не все попробовал, может, какие-то и причинят… - протянул Кларк с совершенно неуместным весельем в голосе и старательно прополоскал рот, прежде чем допить воду и снова откинуться на подушки. Прищурился, глядя на Брюса, как будто только что его увидел, и тихо изумленно рассмеялся: – Черт! Ты красишься! Никогда бы не подумал.  
Синяк на лице с самого утра и правда скрывался под слоем косметики. Ночью же, у себя дома, прятать следы недавней драки не требовалось, и, принимая душ, Брюс старательно все оттер.  
Внезапная эйфория к хорошим признакам не относилась, как и резкие смены настроения. Он пришлепнул свалившееся полотенце Кларку обратно на лоб и уточнил:  
\- Маскируюсь. Три сотни статей о том, что на приеме в честь своего дня рождения Брюс Уэйн появился с синяком в пол-лица, не входили в мои планы.  
\- Значит, часть твоих планов на сегодня я ухитрился не сломать? Хоть что-то хорошее.  
\- Ничего ты не ломал, - возразил Брюс. – При необходимости планы корректируются.  
Кларк не слушал.  
\- Ломать у меня получается. Думал, что научился, но нет, растерялся, не подумал, и опять. Всегда говорили: «Осторожно», - но как осторожно, когда нельзя просто уйти? Так страшно было, нет, все дети этому учатся – соизмерять силу. Просто у кого-то мячик разбивал стекло и улетал в кусты, а у меня – на соседское поле, сквозь стену сарая.  
Сбивчивая, почти бессвязная речь, язык заплетается, как будто в полусне, мысли перескакивают, цепляясь за незначительные детали, взгляд бесцельно блуждает по комнате…  
«Плохо».  
Брюс больше не перебивал его и не просил помолчать. Присел на край кровати – так свет падал сзади, не мешая смотреть. Наблюдать. Следить и караулить – вот теперь точно давал о себе знать родительский инстинкт, даже сонливость отступила перед тревогой. Он старательно отгонял воспоминания. Не так уж много прошло времени, чтобы ждать улучшений или ухудшений. Возможно, раньше Кларк молчал, потому что находился в комнате один. Или же не молчал, просто никто не слышал.  
\- В три года не придушить случайно хомячка, а в пять не оторвать крылья бабочке – или руку однокласснику. Или маме. Есть же разница, но не объяснить, не показать, правильно отец не пускал к ним… Ты не знаешь, как это. А может, и знаешь, ты, похоже, все знаешь. И со мной осторожничаешь.  
Слишком неожиданным оказался переход и странным замечание. Брюс невольно дернулся. Он понимал, что осторожничает – но в человеческих рамках, и увидеть отличия в его отношении могли немногие. Он не думал, что и Кларк обратит внимание. С чего бы ему?  
\- Когда всю жизнь учишься сдерживаться, чтобы случайно не причинить боль, легко заметить, когда к тебе относятся так же. Я вижу, что ты не хочешь, и я… - Он запнулся, облизал губы и с трудом сфокусировался в одной точке где-то над плечом Брюса. - Я какую-то чушь несу, да?  
На первый взгляд почти все сказанное Кларком – до пояснения об осторожности, как будто Брюс задал вопрос вслух, но он точно знал, что не проболтался, - могло показаться просто мутным потоком сознания. Брюс вслушивался достаточно внимательно и не заблуждался на этот счет.  
\- Вовсе нет.  
\- Значит, еще хуже… - Кларк опять улыбнулся пугающе радостно, впрочем, улыбка тут же померкла. – Или не хуже. Такое странное состояние, но… я правда не хотел, чтобы Метрополис… в Метрополисе. Чтобы те люди в зданиях. Зод убил бы всех, он собирался уничтожить всех на планете, а я просто растерялся, я же никогда ничего подобного не… Кто бы их остановил? Военные… ничего не могли сделать, самолеты не долетали просто. Я не хотел.  
Об этом Брюс и сам думал не один раз и не один час. Тогда казалось, что понимание ничего не облегчает. Тогда. Сейчас, возможно, все осталось по-прежнему – кроме того, что он услышал подтверждение своих догадок: Кларку не все равно. И для Супермена существовали якоря, помимо (не самой надежной, совсем, если вдуматься, ненадежной) Лоис Лейн – будь она счастлива, желательно где-нибудь подальше. Брюс сомневался, что бывшая… «бывшая» Кларка хоть что-то сказала ему по поводу разрушенных зданий и погибших людей. Он надеялся, Диана не позвонит хотя бы до утра, но не особенно верил в подобное везение.  
Следовало бы позвать Альфреда или хотя бы пересесть в кресло. Брюс и так позволил себе слишком много, но проигнорировать такое признание, пусть и сделанное в полубреду, и просто уйти он уже не мог.  
\- Я знаю. - Он сменил нагревшееся полотенце, почти случайно задержав руку в волосах Кларка. Почти. - Знаю. Тебе бы поспать.  
Безвольный мудак. Лучше бы Диана позвонила.  
\- Я слышу каждую гребаную летучую мышь в твоей пещере. Как будто они все сидят под кроватью. Звуки природы, чтоб им… - Кларк поежился и попросил совсем тихо: - Поговори со мной.  
«В умении выйти из виража, когда заносит…»  
\- Я буду говорить, а ты попробуй заснуть, ладно?  
Брюс дождался кивка, сдвинул одну из подушек себе под спину.  
\- В умении выйти из виража, когда заносит, самое важное – не навык, не опыт вождения. Самое важное – заставить себя сосредоточить внимание на том, куда хочешь двигаться. Звучит так просто, но на деле, теряя контроль над ситуацией, концентрируешься на том, чего боишься.  
Звучало действительно элементарно. Услышав впервые это описание от инструктора, тренирующего автогонщиков, Брюс мысленно посмеялся. Оторвать взгляд от стремительно приближающейся стенки мешал страх, но если забыть о нем… в первый раз не удалось, сидящий рядом инструктор просто взял его голову руками и повернул, заставив смотреть туда, куда он должен был ехать. Руки сами выкрутили руль, машина выровнялась. Неоднократно проверенный принцип работал с любым транспортом.  
Через десять лет - Брюс к тому времени давно уже стал сам себе инструктором жизни – стены начали перебегать дорогу и бросаться под колеса. Бэтмобиль оброс броней. Через двадцать Брюс установил на капоте пулемет, но так и не научился ездить одновременно в двух направлениях – куда хочется и куда, кажется, нужно.  
Второй холодный компресс. Третий. Снова спирт. Мокрая простыня. До синяков сжавшие запястье пальцы Кларка – как будто раскаленные. Его попытки опять укрыться или придвинуться ближе к Брюсу - к теплу. Расцветающие ярко-оранжевым кровеносные сосуды вокруг закрытых глаз и новая доза жаропонижающего, на этот раз - в виде инъекции.  
«Никакой пещеры, лучше крыша особняка, чем чертовы тонны обрушивающихся на голову камней».  
Никакого термометра – в полузабытьи Кларк пил литрами, но сопротивлялся любым попыткам пошевелить его и силу не соизмерял. Брюс, наверное, еще сумел бы его заставить… или же мог просто прижиматься ко лбу губами – привычные к перепадам температур ладони давали менее точные результаты - каждые полчаса. Чтобы не таращиться бессмысленно на стены, он читал с планшета. Иногда вслух, если Кларк начинал говорить во сне – абсолютно бессвязно, но неизменно успокаиваясь от вполголоса зачитываемых строчек, будь то финансовый отчет или кусок досье Хэла Джордана.  
К утру в комнату заглянул Альфред – то ли уже проснувшийся, то ли так и не ложившийся спать, - заменил опустевший графин с водой полным. Еле слышное позвякивание стекла заставило Брюса встрепенуться – он не заметил, как задремал и перестал удерживать Кларка на расстоянии, не позволяя придвинуться, но, прижавшись губами к его виску, ощутил вместо сухого жара испарину.  
Альфред достал из кармана и демонстративно поднял вверх бесконтактный термометр – почти под нос Брюсу сунул, прежде чем положить на тумбочку. Затем расправил одеяло, укрывая одновременно и Брюса, и Кларка, мягко улыбнулся, кивнул на беззвучное «спасибо» и снова ушел.  
Кларк подгреб руку Брюса себе под голову. Он наверняка проснулся бы, попытайся Брюс ее высвободить, и, в конце концов… глаза закрывались. 


	26. Глава 24

Раньше воображение рисовало ему совершенно иной пейзаж. Тогда, в детстве, он представлял себе небольшую возвышенность посреди безграничного и страшного, но теплого океана. Зеленый, уютный, тенистый клочок суши, как в книгах и мультфильмах.  
Сейчас, во сне, океан ледяной, а берег совсем крошечный, усыпанный огромными серо-черными камнями, шагов через десять сливающимися в сплошную стену, уходящую вверх на недосягаемую высоту. Он доплыл до острова, но подняться по стене не выходит, как и перелететь через нее – у него просто не получается оторваться от земли. Он тратит последние силы на то, чтобы обойти остров в поисках прохода, но скалы всюду выглядят монолитными.  
Он возвращается на то же место, где выбрался из воды, замерзший, уставший и почти отчаявшийся, садится на относительно плоский камень, упирается плечом в неприступную преграду и смотрит на волны. Так не должно быть, это все его воображение, а значит, с ним можно совладать, если постараться. Если не ломиться напролом, а, например… нырнуть.  
На глубине темно, и кислород в легких почти заканчивается, когда он нащупывает вход в пещеру. Он игнорирует головокружение от нехватки воздуха, забывая о том, что способен вообще не дышать, и упрямо двигается вперед, пока не ощущает поднятой вверх рукой, что между поверхностью воды и потолком туннеля появилось свободное пространство. Всплеск эхом отражается от стен вместе с пронзительным писком растревоженных обитателей пещеры, но летучие мыши убираются прочь раньше, чем он выбирается на сушу. Неподалеку обнаруживается и выход во внутреннюю часть острова.  
Кальдере далеко до Йеллоустоунской, и все же она намного больше, чем можно было предположить, глядя с берега на окружающие ее скалы. И такая же, как скалы, неуютная на вид: выжженная, почерневшая местность, как будто извержение случилось совсем недавно. Зато оплывшие от жара валуны еще дышат теплом. Преодолевая усталость, он бредет между ними к центру цирка. Почему-то совсем нет пепла, а ведь он должен бы вздыматься тучами от каждого движения. Но нет, не вздымается, словно кто-то тщательно смел его и выбросил, оставив гладкую, ничуть не похожую на вулканические туфы породу.  
На некотором расстоянии от стен в каменных углублениях появляется вода. Он огибает несколько исходящих паром фумарол и не рискует пить, хотя от привкуса морской соли во рту уже тошнит. Идет то вверх, то вниз – местность неровная, но, кажется, в середине не впадина, а возвышенность.  
Точно, возвышенность – настоящий оазис почти в самом центре чудесного пресного озера, лесистый и пахнущий можжевельником. Как он уцелел, если вокруг все сгорело дотла и сами камни потеряли форму, непонятно.  
Это ведь только сновидение, значит, ответов не будет. Просто он теперь вот такой.   
Его остров посреди океана.

***

Не жара. Не холод.  
Тепло, спокойное, безопасное – уютное, - это первое, что Кларк уловил, еще толком не проснувшись. Бессознательное ощущение из тех, которые не отмечаются умом, да и телом не вполне воспринимаются, зато безошибочно определяются каким-то шестым - седьмым, восьмым, десятым, недоступным даже криптонцам - чувством. Тиканье часов, шелест ветра, птичьи голоса; плеск бегущей из крана воды, тихий звон посуды, приглушенное бормотание телевизора, шорох ткани – он мог бы полностью разделить шумовой фон на составляющие, вычислить расстояние до источника каждого звука с точностью до дюйма, возникни такая необходимость.  
Сейчас он не пытался вычислять - просто не видел смысла. Хватало уверенности, что он в состоянии это сделать.  
Достаточно было слышать совсем близко мерное дыхание и ровный ритм сердца. Около сорока-сорока пяти ударов в минуту.  
Впервые, кажется, Кларк видел – и слышал - Брюса таким. Абсолютно расслабленным, спящим, судя по всему, без кошмаров и вообще без сновидений. Открыв глаза, Кларк не меньше пяти минут просто смотрел на его лицо, без какой-либо цели, совершенно бездумно, не стремясь ни понять что-то, ни объяснить себе, почему чувствует такую безмятежность, ни даже запомнить само ощущение.  
Жар ушел, как не бывало, и в утреннем полумраке спальни хаос на голове и липкая от высохшего пота кожа, напоминавшие о ночном приступе лихорадки, уже не имели никакого значения. Брюс обнимал его, лежа на боку, прижимал к себе: ладонь на спине, вторая – на талии; голова Кларка - на его плече, и каждый его выдох шевелил волосы на макушке. Чуть сдвинувшись вверх, Кларк коснулся губами уже едва заметной ссадины на покрытом щетиной подбородке.  
Просто потому что хотелось – если отбросить все «но», они ведь все-таки уснули в одной постели. Не совсем так… ладно, совсем не так, как Кларку представлялось с самого вчерашнего утра. Он проснулся один в постели Брюса, увидел его, тренирующегося на улице, и не стал мешать. Может, и стоило тогда дождаться, пока он освободится, но сейчас Брюс точно не был занят.  
Он не знал, сколько Брюс спал ночью. Явно меньше, чем сам Кларк, и если бы не звон посуды, он и дальше лежал бы смирно, но он давно выучил распорядок в доме. Альфред всегда появлялся на кухне примерно за час до того, как «мастер Уэйн» просыпался, без разницы, происходило ли это утром, в середине дня или вовсе ночью, и подавал завтрак ровно к тому моменту, как Брюс заканчивал приводить себя в порядок после разминки. Кларк до сих пор не рискнул спросить у дворецкого, что тот творит с продуктами, если процесс приготовления растягивается на полтора-два часа. В любом случае, Альфред уже на кухне, а значит, не позднее чем через сорок минут Брюс проснется сам – или же дворецкий придет, чтобы его разбудить. Брюс встанет, может быть, дежурно убедится, что с Кларком все в порядке, и уйдет к себе. Когда еще выпадет шанс застать его таким, как сейчас? И выпадет ли вообще?  
Первый раз запомнился Кларку смутно: одни эмоции и ощущения. Он сам – слишком нехарактерно себя – ничего по сути и не делал, и о том, что и как делал с ним Брюс, тоже не задумывался. Позволив ему вести, Кларк ни секунды не пожалел. Он не стремился разбираться в причинах, из-за которых почти отступило вечное опасение, не сдержавшись, навредить человеку, с которым он занимался любовью. И тогда, и сейчас он просто отчаянно хотел еще. Не столько физической близости - хотя и ее тоже, после месяцев воздержания одной ночи предсказуемо не хватало, - сколько этого чувства. Отсутствие страха перед – глупость какая! – самим собой привлекало.  
Вот только в сравнении с тем, как точно Брюс подмечал его настроение, как чутко улавливал его состояние, как много о нем знал, Кларк практически ничем не мог ему ответить. До сих пор не мог – это и раздражало, и подзуживало одновременно.  
«Какой ты? Под всеми своими масками, за всеми образами – какой ты на самом деле? Что тебе нравится? Чего тебе хочется? Чего тебе хочется от меня? Что мне сделать для тебя, чтобы ты не закрывался, чтобы был со мной собой – настоящим?»  
Он понимал, что если спросит прямо, скорее всего, получит совсем не те ответы, которые ищет. Или не получит их вовсе. Каменные стены, которые невозможно перелететь и не под силу пробить, – угораздило же так... Оставалось нырять и надеяться, что где-то там, под водой, есть проход.  
Эта ночь ведь в некотором смысле еще не кончилась.  
Даже не закрывая глаза, Кларк мог представить, что после ужина они просто пошли в его спальню. И зачем вообще закрывать глаза? Он так долго запрещал себе открыто рассматривать Брюса, что как будто по инерции продолжал старательно отводить взгляд, хотя теперь все идиотские правила оказались не нужны.  
От фантазий несколько отвлекал халат: сползший с одного плеча, разъехавшийся под ослабшим, но не развязавшимся узлом пояса, - если бы Брюс собирался спать здесь, он бы наверняка разделся, но Кларк решил не придираться к мелочам. Что там ткань - любоваться скульптурно вылепленным телом не мешали даже многочисленные шрамы. Как завороженный, Кларк потянулся потрогать их – сетку отметин в дюйме от его лица, спускающуюся от левой ключицы Брюса на грудь. Кончиками пальцев, почти невесомо: он давно привык, что ко всему, к чему он прикасается, применимо определение «слишком хрупкий».  
С Брюсом привычка постоянно сбоила. Сейчас не действовала, а тогда Кларк и думать о ней забыл, наслаждаясь моментом. И короткие просьбы-распоряжения он выполнял раньше, чем понимал, что рефлекс - останавливаться по первому требованию - ни при чем. От тренированности кости не становились прочнее, и все же Брюс казался каким угодно, только не хрупким.  
Такая двойственность ощущений сбивала Кларка с толку. Какой психологический тумблер переключался лишь в присутствии Брюса? Какой подсознательный ограничитель срабатывал так странно, что человек воспринимался не вполне человеком? Нужно ли предпринять что-нибудь? Что? Зачем? Для чего, если так, как сейчас, как позавчера, – нравилось, похоже, им обоим?  
Брюс хотел его, и на фоне этого все прочие сомнения отступали на второй план. Даже мерзкая мысль, что искалеченный, почти без способностей Кларк в первую очередь удобен… не исчезла совсем, нет, но поблекла и стала практически незначительной. Кларк умел быть удобным – всю жизнь старался таким быть, для всех людей, с которыми так или иначе находился рядом, - так не все ли равно? Теперь просто придется прикладывать меньше усилий.  
Меньше осознанного контроля над самим собой – Кларк подозревал, что именно здесь крылась причина появления странной, никогда прежде не возникавшей – или остававшейся незамеченной - потребности быть… ведомым? Слово не вполне отражало суть ощущения, но другого, более точного, он не сумел подобрать. Да и само это желание понимал не до конца. Ничего подобного ему раньше не хотелось. Возможно, потому, что Кларк считал это априори неосуществимым и к тому же недопустимым?  
С Брюсом он мог позволить себе и спонтанность, и слабость, не сомневаться: тот, если что, сумеет остановиться сам и вовремя остановит его. Если придется, заставит остановиться силой, независимо от того, какими сверхчеловеческими возможностями Кларк располагает.  
С Брюсом больше не пугала уязвимость – в первую очередь эмоциональная, но и любая другая тоже. Тут уже не требовалось копаться в себе, доискиваясь причин: Кларк прекрасно знал, из-за чего и когда отступают эти его страхи.  
И понимал, что бежать поздно, некуда и совсем не хочется. Всего пару раз он испытывал нечто подобное.  
Кларк невольно задержал дыхание - не разбудить бы раньше времени, не упустить шанс увидеть и почувствовать реакцию тела Брюса, не скованную рамками сознания. На прикосновение к нижней челюсти - насколько дотягивался, не сдвигаясь выше по постели. К шее – пульсация почти оттолкнула едва тронувшие кожу губы. Кларк облизнулся и прижал наглую венку чуть сильнее, осторожно приласкал, погладил ее, возмущенно дернувшуюся, языком.  
Вверх, к мочке уха. Вниз, до ключицы. По шрамам, как по карте, – на грудь, вдумчиво, неторопливо исследуя каждый дюйм не прикрытого одеждой тела. Лишенного всякой растительности – зачем? Раньше Кларк не то что бы не обращал внимания – просто не задавался этим вопросом. Но так было, определенно, намного удобнее. Особенно если ласкать ртом.  
Особенно от пупка и ниже. Пришлось изрядно постараться и даже совсем немного поиграться с гравитацией, чтобы незаметно соскользнуть с руки Брюса – левой. Правая сдвинулась с талии Кларка на плечо, пальцы едва заметно сжались, и он не стал… выползать из-под нее совсем. Наоборот, замер и лежал так, наверное, не меньше минуты: не шевелясь, практически не дыша, внимательно прислушиваясь и ожидая, что вот сейчас Брюс откроет глаза и... что?..  
Тихие вдохи и выдохи, то замедляющиеся, когда Кларк останавливался, то снова учащающиеся, когда его язык, губы и пальцы двигались дальше – разница, заметить которую мог только он и только потому, что не ограничивался «человеческим» уровнем восприятия. Ответные движения – едва ощутимые, хотя совершенно точно не примерещившиеся. И самому уже хотелось большего, так что Кларк и не думал прекращать, просто выждал, пока дыхание Брюса снова станет размеренным и ровным, прежде чем подцепить и потянуть вниз край его пижамных штанов.  
Впервые доводилось раздевать кого-то украдкой. Сдерживая нетерпение, наблюдать, как медленно, будто сама по себе, соскальзывает с тела тонкая ткань. Знакомый шрам внизу живота заканчивался почти…  
«Почти».  
Кларку совсем не хотелось представлять, какими незабываемыми ощущениями сопровождаются подобные раны, зато человеку, нанесшему именно эту и именно Брюсу, он бы с удовольствием лично объяснил, почему не стоило так делать. Впрочем, сам по себе шрам ничего не портил. Чтобы проследить его, как и полтора десятка предыдущих, языком до самого конца, пришлось практически прижаться щекой к члену Брюса – а это совсем, абсолютно ничего не могло испортить.  
Сейчас, пока возбуждение еще не дошло до той стадии, в которой отключались мозги, Кларк поневоле сравнивал. Не Брюса с кем-то конкретным – вряд ли бы удалось поставить крупного, накачанного мужчину, вполне способного самого Кларка взять на руки, в один ряд с женщинами, на которых Кларк когда-либо засматривался, - а свои ощущения. Парадоксальным образом некое подобие схожести появилось именно тогда, когда он практически уткнулся носом в наиболее существенное отличие - в то, чего точно не было даже у самых высоких и мускулистых женщин.  
Такой же тонкой, нежной кожи в паху оказалось так же приятно касаться губами и проводить по ней языком. И не сразу после душа, а вот так – спустя какое-то время, когда парфюмерные добавки гелей, шампуней и прочих пен для ванн уже не перебивали естественный запах и вкус. И точно так же, несмотря на нарастающее желание, на первом месте стояло не собственное удовольствие. Кларк пожалел, что никогда не обращал внимания на то, что проделывали с ним, когда так ласкали, не пытался запомнить и не мог сейчас повторить. Оставалось полагаться на интуицию и какой-никакой здравый смысл. Придержать рукой, например, чтобы не выскальзывало.  
Совсем не хотелось спешить, и рот наполнялся слюной - тоже очень знакомо…  
\- Я так понимаю, спрашивать, как ты себя чувствуешь, уже нет смысла. – Голос Брюса звучал вовсе не сонно, хотя и негромко, но задуматься о том, как давно он проснулся, Кларк не успел. – Спрошу другое. Ты не слишком торопишься, после жаркой-то ночи?  
\- Мхм-мм, - Кларк медленно выпустил изо рта ощутимо увеличившийся в размерах член, но не стал далеко отодвигаться. Если Брюс какое-то время не спал и ничего не сказал раньше, значит, он явно не возражал против подобного самоуправства. Ладонь с его руки он, во всяком случае, не спешил убирать. – Я и так опоздал часов на десять из-за «жаркой ночи». Альфред уже готовит завтрак; потом ты наверняка куда-нибудь сбежишь. Что-то мне подсказывает, что и следующей ночью дождаться тебя не получится. Не хочу терять еще сутки.  
\- Ты же собирался сначала учиться. Передумал?  
\- Нет. - Он усмехнулся и снова прихватил губами мягкую, чуть влажную кожу под головкой. Брюс вдохнул самую капельку слишком резко. Более чем достаточно для сверхслуха. – Предпочитаю теории практические занятия. У тебя рот вроде не занят… подскажешь?  
\- Я сделаю вид, что не подумал сейчас о том, что ты хочешь отсосать преподавателю…  
\- Язва.  
И эта напускная – Кларк слышал за ней совсем другие интонации, - язвительность ему до странности шла.  
\- Ты говорил, я еще успею ответить, если захочу. Я хочу. Сейчас. Можно?  
\- Ты же уже начал. Без спроса.  
Кларк замешкался. Если он сделал что-то не то, почему бы не сообщить сразу? Брюс смотрел на него странно, из такого положения – глядя снизу вверх, запрокидывая голову, – распознать эмоции на его лице не получалось. Он не отодвинулся сам и Кларка не оттолкнул, напротив – крепче сжал его плечо, скользнул ладонью вверх, к шее, прошелся тыльной стороной по щеке…  
«Да что в твоих мозгах такое творится! Или я должен теперь извиниться?»  
…и по лбу, от виска к виску, затем обратно - уже кончиками пальцев, прежде чем запустить их Кларку в волосы.  
«Ох, черт! Из-за этого?..»  
К счастью, Кларк не успел озвучить свои идиотские мысли, а то и в самом деле пришлось бы просить прощения. Учитывая все обстоятельства, у Брюса наверняка сложилась в уме вполне логичная картина. Пусть его беспокойство и выражалось временами очень странно; короткий, как будто случайный жест говорил сам за себя, но если бы его не было, Кларк, как полный кретин, повелся бы на слова.  
«А сколько людей поверило в твое показное равнодушие? Сколькие каждый раз верят?»  
Вопрос, зачем Брюс так поступал и с собой, и с окружающими, Кларк решил отложить на потом.  
\- Я в порядке. – Он поднял голову, ткнувшись лбом в основание ладони Брюса – проверь, убедись, если сомневаешься: все хорошо и может быть намного лучше. - Правда в порядке и прекрасно понимаю, что делаю.  
Брюс усмехнулся и перекатился на спину:  
\- Тогда продолжай.  
Как будто не только Кларку разрешил действовать, но и себе самому позволил реагировать на его действия возбуждением. Кларк не знал, возможно ли вообще разрешить или запретить такое своему телу, но эффект от нескольких движений рукой по члену проявлялся прямо на глазах. Или Брюс и впрямь проснулся минуту назад?..  
\- Если дашь мне полностью раздеться, нам будет удобнее.  
Кларка устроило бы и так, но «нам» перевесило нежелание, едва устроившись поближе, снова отодвигаться. Он не решился повторить фокус с полетом над кроватью – почему-то казалось, что Брюс не придет в восторг. Впрочем, возможность хорошенько пройтись ладонями по его ягодицам, избавляя Брюса от одежды, с лихвой искупала трехсекундную заминку и необходимость почти сесть, чтобы все это проделать.  
Брюс приподнялся, сбросил с себя и халат и оперся плечами о спинку кровати, снова коснулся затылка Кларка и слегка надавил, подтолкнул к себе. И тут же остановил:  
\- Нет, не бери сразу в рот. Дай мне руку. Расслабься, я покажу… - Обхватив протянутую руку Кларка, накрыл его кисть своей, прижал к телу: - Здесь. И здесь.  
Низ живота, вдоль того самого шрама к паху, на бедра, опять вверх – Кларк быстро приноровился слушаться направляющих прикосновений пальцев, а вскоре и этого уже не требовалось. Простой принцип усваивался на раз: самое интересное сперва вообще не трогать, чувствительных зон вокруг достаточно, чтобы дыхание Брюса участилось, а в голосе появились те самые ноты, от которых самому Кларку становилось жарко.  
\- Оближи губы.  
Жест получился слишком поспешным и, наверное, поэтому нервным.  
\- Не так. Смотри…  
Кларк и сам догадался, почему не так – и как надо, - но послушно посмотрел. И даже повторил почти с зеркальной точностью, хотя от наглядной демонстрации широкого, неторопливого, мокрого движения языка по губам разом пересохло во рту, а кровь прилила и к щекам, и к члену.  
Шутка про минет преподавателю смешной уже не казалась.  
Смолкли звуки - кроме тех, которые сопровождали во всех смыслах интересный урок: Брюс и в самом деле подсказывал, где-то жестами, где-то вслух. Не всегда словами; его неумолимая сдержанность никуда не исчезла, несмотря на необходимость объяснять. Но и в сдержанности нашлась своя прелесть, а первый вырвавшийся на грани слышимости стон вознаградил старательность и усердие Кларка с лихвой.  
\- Давай. Медленно, как будто… - Пауза. Подобрать слова? Вдохнуть? - …немного сопротивляешься.  
Брюс сверлил взглядом его макушку; Кларк чувствовал его взгляд. Пристальный, неотрывный, почти гипнотический – глянув в ответ, Кларк различил в нем и требование, и ничем не прикрытое вожделение.  
\- И языком… да.  
Просто «да», даже не на выдохе, и что делать сейчас с языком, Кларк знал раньше, чем Брюс подсказал. Едва разомкнув плотно сжатые губы, напряженным кончиком провести по отверстию, сначала коротко и быстро, сразу за этим медленнее, несколько раз, настойчиво толкаясь внутрь, несмотря на то, что язык соскальзывал. И расслабляясь, как будто и правда нехотя поддаваясь и опускаясь ниже. Надеваясь ртом на горячую солоноватую плоть, Кларк продолжал смотреть Брюсу в глаза. Вобрав головку его члена в рот целиком, он облизал ее всю, по кругу, одним мягким движением.  
Перестал смущать мокрый от слюны подбородок, и – черт возьми, как!? – нос, и хлюпанье во рту: по обильно увлажненной коже легче скользили и губы, и ладонь, когда потребовалось отстраниться на секунду, чтобы сделать вдох. И второй раз - немного изменить позу, увереннее прижаться собственным членом к постели. Не потакать себе, не тереться. Не вдумываться, почему так, а не иначе, кто и зачем установил этот запрет.  
Как будто Кларк сам себе устроил испытание совсем не сверхъестественных способностей. Выдержишь? Вытерпишь? Возьмешь глубже? В первый раз Брюс не позволил проверить, на сколько его хватит. Сейчас не останавливал, и Кларк, в каком-то смысле знакомый с проявлениями его стальной силы воли, собирался этим воспользоваться. Идиотская идея, если вдуматься, слишком смахивала на бесперспективное соревнование. Кларк не вдумывался, точно зная, чья выдержка крепче.  
Он не увидит Брюса не то что сдавшимся – даже открывшимся. Не сегодня.  
Кларк помнил вопрос о проверке. Ему не сообщили результат, но он практически не сомневался, что не только ему, но и Брюсу хотелось чего-то еще, о чем он не говорил. Несмотря даже на то, что сейчас отпускал себя понемногу – хриплыми стонами, тяжелым дыханием, резко вскинутыми бедрами позволял проявиться хотя бы простому физическому возбуждению.  
Лучше, чем осторожность. Честнее, чем бережность. Желаннее, во всяком случае сейчас – прежде Кларк не замечал за собой подобных желаний, но теперь не собирался отрицать их наличие, хоть не понимал пока, что с ними делать, - и правильнее.  
Брюс не пытался зафиксировать его или удержать, оставил возможность отстраниться в любой момент, преодолев всего лишь легкое сопротивление касающейся затылка ладони. Поощрительно поглаживающие за ухом, перебирающие волосы пальцы сжались, потянули назад. Не так, как поначалу - обозначая нежелательное действие, подсказывая, что лучше поумерить энтузиазм, – дернули настойчиво и сильно, впервые (если не считать драки) даже больно. Впустую. Кларк достаточно привык, чтобы понять: дело не в том, что Брюсу неприятно, – и впервые же воспротивиться.  
\- Эй. Давиться не обязательно.  
Может, и стоило сначала выучить язык глухонемых – был бы шанс ответить, не вынимая член из-за щеки. Но из скромного запаса жестов к ситуации подходил только один, и Кларк сомневался, что этот единственный отразит всю глубину его несогласия. И что Брюс воспримет оттопыренный средний палец правильно.  
Пришлось уступить. Кларк медленно, намного медленнее, чем поначалу опускал, поднял голову. Сомкнувшиеся над головкой члена губы звонко чмокнули. Он облизнулся, прижался к скользкой от слюны и смазки, горячей, как будто еще сильнее набухшей плоти, почти целуя, и прошептал:  
\- А если я так хочу?  
Он даже мысленно, самому себе, не смог бы ответить почему. Ведь правда же, не обязательно было так усердствовать, и давление на горло причиняло вполне чувствительный дискомфорт - осознаваемый и сейчас по какой-то причине очень нужный ему. Хватка в волосах дополняла ощущение практически идеально.  
Несколько томительно долгих секунд установившуюся в спальне тишину нарушало только прерывистое дыхание, а затем Брюс, так и не отпустивший его волосы, потянул снова, но не назад, а… к себе. Ниже, ниже – Кларк перестал упираться, расслабил шею, наклонил голову, принимая и отсутствие ответа, и направление.  
Долгожданное, желанное, движение само по себе содержало ответ. Им управляли, его вели, и лучшее, что он мог сделать, – слушаться, вслушиваясь в каждый, даже самый тихий, вдох и полустон, выполняя решительные и недвусмысленные указания Брюса, улавливая каждое мимолетное касание, реагируя даже на чуть заметно усилившееся нажатие удерживающих его пальцев.  
Мягко покалывало вновь приоткрытые губы и кончик скользящего по венам языка, мигом взмокла до самой поясницы спина, напряженная в попытке удержать тело неподвижно, не толкаться бедрами в простыню.  
\- И торопиться тоже ни к чему.  
При звуках бархатистого вкрадчивого голоса Кларк не сдержался – застонал сам. Для того, что Брюс вытворял с ним, буквально лаская себя его лицом, заставляя вести головой по кругу, то почти утыкаться носом в живот, то притираться щеками к бедрам, наверняка имелось какое-нибудь идиотское название. Кларк совершенно не хотел его знать.  
\- Возьми их в рот. По одному.  
Кончики пальцев второй руки коснулись шеи, погладили за ухом, отерли щекочущую висок каплю - Кларк затруднялся сказать чего, - легко надавливая, скользнули по втянутой щеке к нижней челюсти. Он бы дорого дал, чтобы научиться втягивать и зубы, а эти жесткие, но, черт возьми, бережные и неизменно аккуратные руки почувствовать сейчас у себя между ног.  
\- Все же хочешь поглубже?  
Даже одной руки уже бы вполне хватило. Еще немного – и достаточно будет лишь голоса. Кларк никогда раньше не думал, что такое возможно. Что он с радостью возьмет в рот член другого мужчины, едва услышав долгожданное «можешь, сейчас». Что давиться этим членом окажется почти восхитительно. Если бы только Брюс сильнее нажимал на затылок, крепче удерживал хотя бы по человеческим меркам – так, чтобы не дернуться, не отстраниться…  
Сейчас Брюс мог бы держать его, лишенного способностей, как обычного человека. С хриплым стоном глотая его сперму, Кларк наслаждался не меньше, чем если бы кончил сам.  
От перевозбуждения его потряхивало и кружилась голова. Брюс, до сих пор допустивший в постели всего один по-настоящему грубый жест, практически сбросил Кларка с себя в тот же момент, как последняя солоноватая капля коснулась языка. Не позволил ни отдышаться, ни утереться: толкнул в плечо, опрокидывая Кларка на спину, и одним текучим проворным движением сдвинулся, навис над ним, опираясь на локоть.  
Его пальцы сдавили одновременно и ноющий член, и горло, прервали вдох – как будто не кожи коснулись, а прямиком оголенных нервов.  
Границу, которую сам Кларк так боялся переступить, Брюс каким-то образом чуял безошибочно и остановился ровно там, где жесткие движения еще не причиняли боли. Отвернуться и не смотреть в его глаза, почти черные в утреннем полумраке спальни, не получалось. Сытое, хищное выражение лица – Брюс дышал в его губы, практически касался носом кончика носа Кларка – вызывало чувство, похожее на исступление, доводило до предела ощущение беззащитности, подчиненности, невозможности деться хоть куда-нибудь. Не от происходящего - Кларк бесстыдно наслаждался каждым мгновением, каждым обжигающим нервы прикосновением, сладкими судорогами скручивающим мышцы, - а от самого себя.  
Рвущийся из груди то ли стон, то ли крик Брюс заглушил и втолкнул Кларку в рот своим языком.  
Вместе с затихающими спазмами растаял и яростный напор поцелуя. Сменившие его медленные глубокие ласки перемежались легкими укусами, короткими паузами, дающими время подышать. Брюс разжал хватку на горле, сдвинул влажную прядь волос, прилипшую к уголку глаза и жутко мешающую, не прекращая целовать, и обнял Кларка поперек залитого семенем живота.  
Уютное, безопасное, мучительно необходимое объятие на минуту как будто отключило Кларка от реальности, заблокировало и мысли, и все чувства, кроме невероятно обострившегося осязания. Под тяжестью обволакивающей все тело истомы веки опускались, склеиваясь мокрыми ресницами. Только язык хоть как-то двигался, инстинктивно, без участия мозга, отвечая на поцелуи.  
Тихий шепот Брюса так и осел на коже еще одним прикосновением губ – различить в нем слова Кларк был не в состоянии.  
Он и не пытался. Не сейчас. Не здесь. Не тогда, когда и без слов все стало пусть на минуту, но – идеально правильным. Таким, как хотелось. 


	27. Глава 25

Как и после комы, чувства включались постепенно, одно за другим, будто организм щадил Кларка, оберегая его от необходимости осознавать все сразу. Первым вернулся вкус, и пока Кларк пытался понять, что, помимо бессовестного нежелания шевелиться, испытывает, и как к этому вкусу относится понемногу трезвеющий рассудок, принявший эстафету слух уловил приближающиеся к двери спальни шаги. Стук и негромкое деликатное «мастер Уэйн» означали, что смутной надежде провести еще немного времени в обнимку с Брюсом сбыться не суждено.  
\- Да. Спасибо, Альфред, иду.  
Услышав подтверждение своим догадкам, Кларк не сдержал огорченного вздоха. Брюс отодвинулся, поднялся, вытягивая из-под его локтя штаны, на которые Кларк нечаянно улегся.  
\- Я сейчас… - он попробовал открыть наконец глаза и тоже встать, но Брюс придержал его за плечо, перебив:  
\- Все нормально, не спеши.  
«Приди в себя, прими душ и оденься», - достраивая последовательность, внутренний голос скопировал интонации Брюса. Кларк не мог не признать, что такой порядок действий намного разумнее желания вцепиться в него и не отпускать хотя бы еще пять минут. Желания, о котором Кларк умолчал, оставшись лежать в постели и после того, как Брюс, напоследок коротко поцеловав его в губы, вышел из спальни.  
Прийти в себя оказалось не так-то просто. Потемневшая почти до черноты, вся в янтарных прожилках, радужка – взгляд Брюса за мгновение до… или сразу после, как ни назови, - не желал уходить из головы. Настоящее, открытое выражение, которого Кларк так жаждал - и получил, если, конечно, не придумал, - произвело эффект похлеще, чем криптонитовый патрон. Отключило мозг, скрутило и распластало безвольное тело – и отступило, оставив после себя умопомрачительную расслабленность.  
Необычное, отчасти пугающее состояние. Кларк назвал бы его ненормальным, но границы его нормальности с самого рождения слишком сильно отличались от общепринятых, так что он остановился на более обтекаемом определении «странное». С Брюсом ему было непривычно хорошо.  
Сенсационная новость этого часа – что хорошо оказалось и с его спермой во рту и рукой на горле – умещаться в мыслях не желала.  
«То есть член в заднице тебя не смущал? Чего еще ты о себе не знаешь?»  
Как выяснилось за последние несколько месяцев - чертову прорву всего он о себе не знал. Например, что после «урока» губы покраснеют и припухнут так, что, даже вымывшись и одевшись, не удастся спастись от чувства неловкости перед Альфредом. Когда тот снова постучался, Кларк только-только вышел из ванной. И сообразил, что шторы отдернуты, лампа вернулась на тумбочку, а на покрывале ни единой складки, лишь после того как автоматически ответил «войдите».  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Кент. – Альфред не стал заходить, остановившись на пороге. - Мастер Уэйн приглашает вас присоединиться к нему за завтраком.  
Запас его невозмутимости был, похоже, безграничен. Открытые в режиме проветривания окна наполнили комнату свежим воздухом, но…  
\- До…брое. Да. Да, я сейчас спущусь. Спасибо.  
Черт бы с ним, с воздухом, да и с губами тоже – едва Альфред ушел, Кларк отогнул край покрывала, чтобы удостовериться. Вместо насквозь промокшего, в интересных пятнах, постельного белья обнаружилось чистое до последней наволочки. Кларк сомневался, что наведенный порядок – дело рук Брюса. И как теперь смотреть Альфреду в глаза?

***

На его осторожный вопрос Брюс – белоснежная рубашка, идеально отглаженные брюки, жилет, галстук и ни следа недосыпа на лице – сперва недоуменно нахмурился, а затем довольно-таки обидно хмыкнул:  
\- Спокойно смотреть. Ты же не считаешь, что Альфред там что-то новое увидел?  
Кларк не задумывался об этом с тех пор, как перестал искать третье дно в поступках Брюса. Более существенные вопросы отвлекали внимание на себя. Обстановка в особняке напоминала скорее дорогой современный отель, чем городскую квартиру Кларка или ферму его родителей. Брюс держался просто, без всякого снобизма, и Кларк забылся, а сейчас вдруг осознал, что упустил самую банальную, самую очевидную разницу, которая только могла быть между ними – социальную.  
Брюс правда жил здесь, в доме, где любые признаки человеческого присутствия, будь то чашка из-под чая на журнальном столике или куртка, брошенная второпях на стул, – обычное дело для Кларка и всех, с кем он прежде общался, – исчезали как по волшебству. И, очевидно, не только стараниями Альфреда. Когда он уезжал в отпуск, Кларк хотя бы грязные тарелки за собой в посудомоечную машину сам убирал, но вокруг привыкшего к высококлассному круглосуточному сервису Брюса сохранялся тот же идеальный порядок. Некоторые признаки того, что поместье все-таки не пустует, Кларк наблюдал только в пещере, как будто то, что не относилось к деятельности Бэтмена, служило для нее всего лишь прикрытием.  
И на столе правда стояли фарфоровые кофейные чашки – и не из того же набора, что вчера вечером. Ничего такого, чего прежде не случалось, разве что сам завтрак – совместный, впервые, – но Кларк как будто только что разглядел все эти мелочи.  
Конечно, ничего нового в залитых спермой простынях в спальне «мастера Уэйна» его дворецкий увидеть не мог.  
Кларк постарался отогнать неприятно царапнувшее чувство собственного несоответствия. Ну и что, что на нем футболка и джинсы, а не костюм и галстук? Брюс с самого начала прекрасно знал, кто он, в какой семье вырос, кем работал и как жил, видел, как он одевается… даром что сейчас «одел» явно в своей ценовой категории, что тоже не помогало справиться с неловкостью.  
Кларк криво улыбнулся:  
\- Да нет. Просто обычно я как-то… сам. Ну или не я, а…  
\- Тот, с кем ты спал? – Брюс откровенно развеселился. – Обычаи Альфреда старше тебя лет на тридцать. Боюсь, тут даже я бессилен что-то изменить. Придется тебе и с этим смириться. Хотя, если поможешь привести в порядок верстак, на котором оставил автограф, он, скорее всего, не откажется. Столешницу придется заменить, и она довольно тяжелая, а я вернусь только вечером.  
Кларк торопливо кивнул:  
\- Конечно, я и сам хотел предложить…  
И не только потому, что чувствовал себя виноватым за испорченную вещь. Среди того, что Кларк раньше не замечал, оказалась и привычка делать что-нибудь. Что угодно. В доме Брюса он оказался избавлен не только от необходимости ходить на работу, но и от бытового самообслуживания, раньше занимавшего в сутках приличное количество времени, которое сейчас некуда было девать. Прежде его отвлекала боль, но теперь, когда самочувствие стало… приемлемым, от желания заняться хоть чем-то полезным руки чесались почти буквально.  
Ладно, то, что Брюс ухитрялся совмещать работу, светскую жизнь, патрулирование на два города и еще решал проблемы Кларка, о которых тот даже не подозревал, тоже сказывалось – он казался себе невероятно бесполезным. Резвился там в его теле криптонит или нет, он все еще мог работать и головой, и руками. Предложи Брюс или Альфред хоть полы в особняке помыть, Кларк бы с радостью согласился, но после замечания о сложившихся в доме традициях и правилах уже не рискнул спросить. Тем более что ни разу не видел Альфреда моющим пол.  
\- Но сначала дашь ему себя осмотреть, - добавил Брюс не терпящим возражений тоном.  
\- Он действительно врач?  
\- Военный хирург. Точнее, был им. Прочие медицинские навыки освоил самостоятельно.  
Кларк присвистнул, чем снова развеселил Брюса, похоже, не заметившего его замешательства и ехидно поинтересовавшегося:  
\- А ты думал, он оперировать на мне учился?  
\- Вообще об этом не думал, но не удивился бы, если бы так оно и было, - признался Кларк. – Не слишком-то я знаком с работой врачей. В жизни чаще проповедников встречал, особенно когда соседи узнали, что мама якобы сторонница «домашнего лечения». Медиков приходилось избегать. Или врать напропалую, если избежать никак не удавалось.  
И от этой привычки в доме у Брюса тоже пришлось отказаться. Избегать Альфреда просто не вышло бы, да и пока Кларк валялся под капельницей, ему и в голову не приходило врать, отвечая на вопросы о своем состоянии. Ему слишком не нравились и само состояние, и непредвиденные последствия ранения.  
Брюс кивнул:  
\- Я предполагал, что с врачами у тебя отношения не складывались.  
\- За исключением Альфреда.  
Вчера Кларк едва ли верил, что у проблемы есть медицинское решение, но сейчас ситуация уже не казалась ему настолько трагичной и бесперспективной. Во всяком случае, попробовать действительно стоило, и он вовсе не собирался возражать против осмотра, хотя и понимал, что процесс, скорее всего, окажется и неловким, и неприятным. С неловкостью Кларк мог совладать, в отличие от внезапных обмороков во время полета или такой же внезапной лихорадки через несколько часов после.  
Слишком много стало проблем, с которыми он не справлялся самостоятельно – не каких-то глобальных, а вполне рядовых, тех, с которыми люди сталкивались ежедневно. Пожалуй, уже одно это обстоятельство говорило в пользу решения, которое Кларк считал правильным.  
Пока он не способен отвечать за себя, ни о каком лидерстве не могло быть и речи.  
\- И прежде чем я сдамся ему для осмотра… - Кларк запнулся. Сложная тема все равно рано или поздно всплывет в разговоре, никуда от нее не уйти, и лучше прояснить все сразу, верно? – Я обдумал то, что ты мне сказал. Насчет команды. – Он снова врал. Со вчерашнего разговора и до этого момента мысли Кларка занимали совсем другие вопросы. - Брюс, я не могу.  
За два месяца его затворничества мир не стал спокойнее, и постоянно творящееся в нем черт-те что, похоже, только набирало обороты, если судить по тому, что выяснил и чем поделился с ним Брюс. Оставаться в стороне Кларк действительно не хотел и не собирался, но…  
\- Толку вне драки от меня вряд ли много, а в бою… сам знаешь, как оно сейчас. Лидер, который в любой момент может отключиться, не просто хреновый. Он ненадежен и опасен, даже если умеет быть лидером. Я не умею. Своей жизнью я бы рискнул без колебаний, но чужими – не могу.  
Что останется между ними, если основной целью Брюса было поставить Супермена во главе формирующейся команды, Кларк представлял слабо. Потрясающий секс и очень странные отношения? Останутся ли? Брюс, очевидно, не впускал в свою жизнь посторонних – и в то же время уже не единожды не дал Кларку уйти из особняка. Кларк не обманывался: тот без труда найдет, с кем переспать без обязательств. И каким бы феерическим ни было сегодняшнее утро, как бы ни было во всех смыслах хорошо, роль «постельной грелки» Кларку не улыбалась. Даже при условии, что он сам это начал. И что Брюс не возражал. И… список разнообразных «и» и «но» грозил растянуться не на одну страницу.  
\- Хорошо, - Брюс кивнул, обрывая промелькнувший в одну секунду поток мыслей, предположений и подозрений.  
Просто кивнул.  
«И все?»  
Кларк не знал, посмеяться ли над собой или обидеться на Брюса. И то, и другое явно к ситуации не подходило – а Брюс допил кофе, посмотрел на часы и поднялся из-за стола. И, как будто поколебавшись, добавил:  
\- Я, кажется, догадываюсь, почему ты сказал «прежде чем сдаться для осмотра». Так вот, я говорил тебе вчера и повторяю еще раз: выброси дурь из головы. Я не армию набираю, все сугубо добровольно. Ты не готов – ты в своем праве. Все, что я предложил, остается в силе. Отдыхай. Восстанавливайся. Лечись. Вечером вернусь.  
\- И проверишь? - Кларк попытался придать словам шутливый оттенок. Брюс остался серьезным:  
\- Обязательно. И Альфреду велю не спускать с тебя глаз. И еще...  
Брюс достал из кармана и положил перед Кларком телефон. Ультратонкий смарт в черном металлическом корпусе, без логотипа компании-производителя.  
\- Ты говорил во сне… позвони матери. Она добралась домой без проблем, но она тоже скучает. Только предупреди ее, что не стоит называть тебя по имени.

***

«Обдумал ты… Интересно, когда успел?»  
Чтобы скрыть охватившее его облегчение, Брюсу потребовались определенные усилия. Исключение из правил – отказ из тех, которые приятно услышать, в отличие от слов, предшествующих этому отказу. Впрочем, он догадывался, откуда у Кларка взялись подобные мысли и эмоции. И из-за чего его настроение скачет от эйфории едва ли не до депрессии.  
Поводов для беспокойства тоже не убавлялось, и в ближайшем будущем не убавится.  
\- Присмотри за ним, ладно?  
Альфред подал ему пальто и кейс:  
\- Разумеется, присмотрю, мастер Брюс. Хотя и считаю, что в этом нет необходимости.  
\- Может и появиться.  
\- Вы полагаете?  
\- Угадай с трех раз, что первое я сделал, когда услышал, что со сломанным позвоночником мне на ноги больше не встать.  
\- Трех попыток даже слишком много. Вы попытались встать.  
Он кивнул:  
\- В тот же момент, как услышал.  
\- Я сожалею, что не смог тогда быть рядом с вами…  
\- Пустое, - отмахнулся Брюс. – Как видишь, я не только стою… а мы с ним в чем-то похожи.  
\- Несмотря на очевидное сходство, мистер Кент проявляет благоразумие, даже когда чем-то недоволен. В этом он, пожалуй, от вас отличается. В лучшую сторону. Хотя точно так же не привык сидеть без дела.  
\- Справедливо. Если он не сбежит от тебя сразу после обследования, дай ему расшифрованные архивы «ЛексКорп» - все, что касается мета-людей и Криптона. Там найдется, над чем ему поработать. Мне пора.  
\- Удачного дня, мастер Брюс.  
Короткая беседа с Альфредом тревогу развеять не помогла.  
Брюс не сомневался, что рано или поздно Кларк влезет – один – туда, куда отказался сейчас влезать под присмотром и в команде. Повлиять на него, скрыв информацию, не удастся. Брюс и сам бы не сумел оставаться в стороне, хотя несколько раз и пробовал – в этом они с Кларком были похожи так же, как и во многом другом.  
Хорошо, если до того Кларк оправится от раны и отравления. А если нет? А если оправиться до конца окажется все-таки невозможно? А если Брюс ошибся, и дело совсем не в криптонитовой пыли? Десятки «если», множество разнообразных вариантов, из которых требовалось отсеять все ложные предположения, найти единственно верный ответ на вопрос «что происходит» и подобрать наилучшее решение.  
И ни с какой стороны в ситуацию не вписывались отношения.  
Они вообще никогда особо не вписывались в жизнь Брюса.  
Он без труда нашел бы женщину, готовую играть по его правилам. Пусть не каждая первая, но согласных пойти под венец на любых условиях хоть через неделю после знакомства, сидеть дома, растить детей – не то чтобы Брюс их хотел, но и против не был, - получать на праздники украшения с бриллиантами, отдыхать на самых дорогих курортах мира и не спрашивать, где муж пропадает ночами, нашлось бы немало. Не меньше нашлось бы и кокетливых красоток, жаждущих блеска высшего общества, ревниво оберегающих свое положение супруги миллиардера и бросающих взгляды свысока на «неудачливых» бывших конкуренток в борьбе за «статусного» мужа.  
Он не связал бы жизнь с той, к кому был бы равнодушен сам и которая отвечала бы ему равнодушием. Но нашлись бы и такие, кто не давал бы ему расслабиться, заставляя все время ждать очередного взбалмошного поступка, и готовые при этом когтями и зубами выцарапывать его не только у других женщин, но и у мужчин, врагов, работы – чего угодно, в чем увидели бы угрозу. Брюс не сомневался, что, если хорошенько поискать, нашлись бы и две-три-десять женщин, которыми он мог бы всерьез увлечься и за которыми пришлось бы побегать – из тех особ, про кого Альфред говорил «она могла бы оказать вам честь».  
Из последней категории вышли бы не только прекрасные жены. Некоторые из них могли бы стать настоящими соратницами, и пару раз Брюс всерьез спрашивал себя: почему бы и нет? Аргументы оставались все теми же, что и год, пять, пятнадцать лет назад. Слишком опасно – для них. Слишком нервно – для него. И слишком нечестно по отношению к ним обоим.  
На мужчин это тоже распространялось, пускай о подобной возможности Брюс раньше особо не задумывался. Не из-за оглядки на общественное мнение – просто так уж сложилось.  
Никогда он не мог позволить себе просто пустить зарождающееся «нечто большее» на самотек и ждать, и смотреть, что получится. А уже зародившееся и предъявившее свои права – тем более. Даже если бы не пришлось включать Бэтмена в уравнение – деньги, фамилия, статус и положение в обществе накладывали отпечаток, обязывали выбирать, проверять и тщательно выстраивать отношения с любым, а не только с близким, человеком.  
И ни одна попытка удержать в стороне от проблем небезразличных ему людей, оградить их от неприятностей, одновременно самому не отдалившись от них, не вычеркивая себя из их жизней, еще не закончилась ничем хорошим. Равно как и попытки этих людей разделить с ним обе части его жизни. Проблемы и Бэтмен – ни дня друг без друга. Сплелись так тесно, что между ними давно следовало ставить знак равенства.  
От того, что сейчас объект его «особого отношения» не человек, проще не становилось. Супермен возводил все проблемы в десятую степень, многократно увеличивая количество вариантов и сопряженные с ними риски.  
Практически полностью лишенный способностей (если сравнивать с тем, что он мог изначально), Кларк мало чем отличался от человека. Чуть сильнее прочих, чуть менее уязвим – но именно что «чуть». Ничего такого, с чем не справился бы задавшийся подобной целью потенциальный враг, каковых рядом с Брюсом водилось в достатке. Сейчас Кларк был относительно безопасен – и находился в относительной безопасности за стенами его дома, но бесконечно так продолжаться не могло. Рано или поздно он выйдет за территорию поместья. Рано или поздно ввяжется в конфликт, если не в тот, неизвестный, непредсказуемый, назревающий прямо сейчас, то в какой-то другой, и словами удержать его Брюс не сумеет, а силой не станет. Да и что это была бы за жизнь – фактически в заточении? Кто согласился бы на такое добровольно? И ради чего? Ради Брюса? Смешно.  
Кларк пока что не понимал, где пределы его нынешних возможностей, но эта проблема как раз решалась относительно просто. Брюс знал, как проверить эти пределы и показать их Кларку, научить его использовать то, что имеется в арсенале, и адекватно оценивать, на что сил не хватит, – ему неоднократно случалось проделывать подобное. Тогда, уйдя из особняка, Кларк, по крайней мере, сможет вернуться к более-менее привычной жизни и не думать, что бесполезен, даже если его способности полностью никогда не восстановятся.  
А к тому, чтобы вернуть Супермена, Брюс намеревался приложить все усилия. И даже не из-за чувства вины перед ним, хотя оно не исчезло и до конца не стерлось, несмотря на то, что Брюс спас ему жизнь и фактически вытащил с того света. Способности Супермена действительно позволяли помочь многим, и просто так лишаться - и лишать весь мир - шанса на изменение к лучшему было бы преступлением.  
Но если он восстановится… если вернется всесильное, практически неуязвимое «божество»… потенциально склонное к сумасшествию и тирании…  
Брюс однажды уже победил его и почти убил, но тогда он совсем не знал Кларка Кента. Если сбудется вдруг его проклятое видение, если это пророчество претворится в жизнь, и что-то разбросает их с Кларком по разные стороны баррикад, сделав врагами _по-настоящему_ , – хватит ли у него мужества поднять руку на близкого человека? Убить, если придется, ставшего небезразличным, важным, нужным; ставшего… ставшего…  
И если хватит – чем тогда станет Бэтмен? От Брюса Уэйна – останется ли хоть что-нибудь?  
Мысль трусливая, подлая и жестокая. Все кажущееся богатство выбора на деле сводилось к одному, все тому же, единственно правильному решению.  
Эту связь нужно рвать - и как можно быстрее.  
Нужно - и невозможно. Брюс понимал, что шансы немедленно все прекратить так, чтобы Кларк остался в особняке, чтобы принял необходимую ему помощь, почти нулевые. Брюс не мог объяснить все как есть, не усугубив его и без того подавленное состояние, и сомневался, что слова что-то решат – понять Кларк, может, и поймет, вот только вряд ли примет его аргументы. И просто оттолкнуть его от себя Брюс не мог, и, господи, как же не хотел вообще отталкивать!  
Он солгал бы себе, если бы попытался себя убедить, что произошедшее утром вовсе на него не повлияло. Понимал ли Кларк в действительности, что делал, о чем и как просил? Брюс из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не перегнуть палку, чтобы не доводить до той точки, после которой остановиться будет практически невозможно – и, очевидно, проиграл. С самого начала следовало держать член в штанах или отрезать к чертовой матери, потому что теперь, даже спустя несколько часов, не думать о случившемся, о словах Кларка, выражении его лица и взгляде, не получалось. Дорога, работа, смс от Дианы, куча дел, запланированных на день, – полностью отвлечься не помогали.  
Брюс сам себя загнал в ловушку, простого выхода из которой теперь не видел.  
Без крови уже не обойдется. 


	28. Глава 26

\- Что это за место?  
\- Временная конспиративная база.  
\- Типа первая «спонсорская помощь»? С его финансовыми возможностями мог бы предложить нам что-нибудь получше. И поближе к цивилизации.  
\- Чтобы ты летал над центром города, сияя своим зеленым пузырем? – Бэтмен бесшумно вошел в дом и громко хлопнул входной дверью, обрывая вялую перепалку между Дианой и Джорданом. – Два ключевых момента: «временная» и «конспиративная». И еще одна важная деталь, которую ты проигнорировал: предоставленная меньше чем через сутки после того, как она понадобилась.  
Диана решила пока что обосноваться в Метрополисе, заодно взяв на себя обязательство присматривать за Лоис и, если потребуется, оперативно прийти к ней на выручку. Найти подходящее помещение для базы - в достаточно уединенном месте, примерно посередине между Метрополисом и Готэмом, - не составило большого труда и не отняло у Брюса много времени. А вот на то, чтобы оснастить домик минимальной необходимой мебелью и электроникой, обеспечить бесперебойное электропитание, достаточный уровень безопасности, постоянную связь со спутниками и защищенное соединение с отдельным сервером в пещере - да еще сделать это незаметно, - потребовалось без малого полдня. Зато теперь здесь можно было встречаться с командой, не привлекая внимания ни костюмами, ни летающими по воздуху светящимися предметами, ни бэтмобилем. Ни – важный для Брюса момент – нетипичной компанией, которую непременно заметили бы, если бы они собирались без масок где-нибудь в городе.  
Джордан мог засунуть свои претензии куда поглубже.  
\- Недоволен - выход там.  
Хэл фыркнул и демонстративно скрестил руки на груди:  
\- И не надейся.  
\- Тогда прекращай ныть, и займемся делом.  
То, что с Джорданом они не поладят, Брюс предполагал с самой первой их встречи. Он не ошибся: Зеленый Фонарь оказался на редкость самоуверенным типом, любил поспорить и пытался тягаться в остроумии то с ним, то с Дианой, то одновременно с обоими. Впрочем, Брюс ожидал, что при общении с новоиспеченными соратниками возникнут определенные сложности. Он вполне мог терпеть и подколки, и пустую болтовню, и попытки словесно самоутвердиться. Поступки важнее слов, а характер… Брюс и собственный подарком не считал. Пока Хэла удавалось, как сейчас, своевременно осаживать – пусть. Подспудное раздражение от его разглагольствований даже в некотором роде помогало держать себя в тонусе – очень кстати, особенно если учесть, что в последний раз Брюс, под завязку загрузивший себя работой, спал больше двух суток назад.  
Диана терпела выходки Фонаря с поистине царственной невозмутимостью - то ли уже привыкла, то ли так же, как Брюс, пропускала несущественную болтовню мимо ушей.  
\- Ты что-нибудь выяснил?  
\- Да. Людей, с которыми мы имеем дело, не существует.  
Поиск через программы распознавания лиц на основе записей из квартиры Лоис привел Брюса к нескольким уличным камерам, расположенным в том же районе, что и ее дом. Нечеткие изображения - он сомневался в достоверности идентификации, - и больше ничего. Те, кто собирался похитить Лоис Лейн, никогда не попадали в поле зрения полиции, не пользовались медицинскими услугами, не учились в учебных заведениях. Они не рождались в Соединенных Штатах и не пересекали ни одну из границ страны.  
Джордан насмешливо фыркнул:  
\- Это все?  
\- Это значит, что их либо прикрывают…  
Людей, способных провернуть подобный фокус, Брюс знал немало. Некоторых – лично и не в лучшем свете. Такие имелись в правительстве, в военном ведомстве, среди преступных воротил. Даже кому-то вроде него – не испытывающему финансовых затруднений – было вполне по силам обеспечить масштабное прикрытие группе из четырех (и даже более) человек.  
\- Либо они… не отсюда.  
\- «Не отсюда», - передразнил Джордан. – А откуда тогда? И кто их крышует?  
\- Если бы я знал, откуда, я бы сказал. Если бы подозревал кого-то конкретного – тоже. Лоис Лейн известный журналист, так что врагов у нее наверняка хватает.  
Брюс внимательнейшим образом просмотрел записи, но ничего, что могло бы указать на личность нанимателя, во внешности и экипировке исполнителей не обнаружил. В картину мести журналистке, перешедшей дорогу не тому человеку, никак не укладывались несколько важных фактов. Он не ставил в ее доме микрофоны, только камеры видеонаблюдения, но из подслушанного разговора наемников выходило, что вредить Лоис они не собирались. Пара фраз хорошо вписывалась в другую картину, делиться которой с командой Брюс считал преждевременным.  
Пока что все это не тянуло даже на догадку, не имело объяснений – значит, ни к чему запутывать новоиспеченных союзников и давать Джордану лишний повод позубоскалить.  
Диана нахмурилась:  
\- Ее враги – не наша забота, разве нет?  
\- Не совсем. Твари, которые прилетели из ниоткуда и пропали, не оставив после себя даже потрохов, у тех солдат удачи не вызвали удивления. И такие твари на Земле не водятся.  
Из пещеры труп гигантского насекомого по какой-то причине не исчез и отправился в Централ-сити специальным авиарейсом. Многостраничный отчет об исследовании пришел от «номера два» спустя всего сутки после получения образца, и из множества терминов, даже Брюсу не особо интересных, следовал однозначный и в данный момент единственно важный вывод: тварь не с этой планеты.   
Или же земные ученые никогда прежде не ловили таких. Или же уровень секретности исследований был настолько высок, что допуск к результатам имели считанные люди.  
Все три варианта выглядели равновероятными, но вовсе не равнозначными в плане последствий.  
\- В космосе тоже. - Голос Джордана, невольно ли или ради разнообразия, звучал не насмешливо, а обеспокоенно. – Нигде не водятся и не водились. Ручаюсь, – добавил он, как будто ожидая, что Бэтмен станет возражать.  
Брюс читал составленное Дианой досье на Хэла и ее пояснения, так что его осведомленности не удивлялся. Оспаривать ее тоже не видел смысла – проверить слова Фонаря они в любом случае не могли.  
Еще один вариант напрашивался сам собой – и оттого казался Брюсу не слишком правдоподобным, но и Диана, судя по выражению ее лица, рассуждала примерно так же. Вчера днем, во время короткой встречи в городе, Брюс рассказал ей то, что знал о происхождении Думсдэя.  
\- Три с половиной месяца назад мы уже сталкивались с тварью, которая прежде нигде не водилась. Ее вывели здесь, на Земле, хотя подобные эксперименты ставились раньше на… других планетах.  
\- Если новости не врут – хотя о чем я, они всегда врут! – и ты говоришь про ту тварь, о которой я подумал, то об экспериментах криптонцев, мир их праху, мы знаем…  
\- Я не закончил.  
Хэл скривился, как от зубной боли, но заткнулся. Брюс продолжил:  
\- Судя по всему, Метрополис - не единственное место, в котором видели гигантских насекомых. Достоверность данных под вопросом, но по свидетельствам очевидцев похожие твари неоднократно появлялись на значительном удалении от криптонского корабля.  
Он нанес точки, в которых якобы видели «инсектоидов», на карту. Гарантировать, что нашел все упоминания о подобных явлениях, Брюс не мог. Официально никто не вел никаких расследований и не проверял сообщения о гигантских насекомых. Да и сообщений – и этих, и подобных – и раньше поступало великое множество, а после того, как мир узнал, что инопланетяне действительно существуют, заявления от будто бы встречавшихся с ними людей потекли рекой.   
Брюс сумел подойти к вопросу с известной долей критичности и выделить наиболее подходящие под описание случаи. Отметки на карте образовали почти прямую линию, тянущуюся без малого через полстраны: от Восточного побережья до самого Канзаса. Примерно в семидесяти процентах упоминаний «гигантским инопланетным насекомым» приписывали похищения людей, но уж тут отделить правду от традиционных вымыслов вообще не представлялось возможным. Брюс видел, как твари хватали кого попало, но вот для чего?  
\- Жрать? – предположил Джордан. – Есть у меня парочка инопланетных приятелей… они-то цивилизованные, но вот их собратья не прочь при случае человечинки навернуть…  
\- Мне такие тоже пару раз встречались, - пробормотала себе под нос Диана.  
Брюс хмыкнул:  
\- Похоже, всем нам встречались. Те, с кем сталкивался я, предпочитали убивать на месте, а потом уже уносить и жрать.  
\- Байки о похищениях людей инопланетянами устарели, еще когда я в школу ходил, - фыркнул Хэл, снова вернувшийся к насмешливому тону. – Те, кто хотел изучить, давно уже все изучили. Может, эти так запасы на зиму заготавливают! Живьем не портится или типа того?  
\- Проверять нам пока некем и не на ком.  
\- Что-то я не хочу на себе проверять, - вставил Хэл, но Брюс его ремарку проигнорировал:  
\- Наемники, которые охотились за Лоис Лейн, знали о тварях. Мы – нет. Пока не узнаем, они – наша забота.  
\- А робот? – вспомнила Диана. – Про него ты что-нибудь выяснил?  
\- Криптонский. Что-то вроде механического сторожа. Такие были на корабле.  
\- Только на одном?  
\- Откуда знаешь?  
Вопросы прозвучали одновременно, Дианы – недоуменно, Хэла – подозрительно.  
\- Те, кто исследовал корабль после крушения, поделились результатами, - ответил Брюс уклончиво. – И, помимо роботов, там же находится… технология, благодаря которой в Метрополисе вывелось черт-те что. А вот второй корабль такого пристального внимания по какой-то причине не привлек, и про него практически ничего не известно.  
Озвучивать выводы Брюсу не пришлось – Джордан подвел итоги вместо него, не преминув добавить к ним собственные идеи:  
\- По-моему, все понятно. Осталось слетать к кораблю, найти роддом для тараканов и мастерскую по сборке летучих собак и прикрыть лавочку. – Он с вызовом уставился на Бэтмена. - Я с этим справлюсь.  
\- Справишься, - кивнул Брюс. – Только не в Метрополисе, а в Индийском океане. И никаких лавочек прикрывать не будешь, если найдешь, а постараешься притащить нам живые и действующие образцы. Если они «тараканы» не фигурально, нет смысла уничтожать отдельных особей. Мы даже не знаем, сколько их. Может, несколько стай, а может, как тех тараканов, – несметные полчища. Надо устранить причину их появления, а чтобы ее устранить, надо ее понять.  
Услышав, что Бэтмен с ним согласился, Хэл сперва даже рот открыл от удивления. Возможно, поэтому Диана сумела задать вопрос раньше, чем он:  
\- А тот, который в Метрополисе?..  
\- Официальный путь для нас закрыт.  
Не в последнюю очередь благодарить за это стоило Далтона, получившего-таки контроль над наследием Криптона на Земле. Формально он не имел отношения к исследованиям, но, осторожно наведя справки, Брюс убедился, что реальность, как всегда, отличается от того, что пишут в документах. Не знай сенатор Бэтмена «лично», Брюс мог бы попытаться получить допуск для себя или кого-то из ученых своей корпорации, пропихнув его в исследовательскую группу, но – увы. Диану же или Джордана провести в охраняемую зону в центре Метрополиса вообще не представлялось возможным. Даже нелегально.  
\- Неофициальный… После инцидента охрану многократно усилили. Я нашел способ пройти периметр, но что ждет за ним, мне неизвестно.  
Чтобы разведать обстановку, Брюс потратил практически целую ночь. О том, чтобы прорваться на криптонский корабль с боем, и речи не шло, как и о том, чтобы тайно проникнуть хотя бы за ограждение средь бела дня. И тот, и другой вариант означал столкновение с властями, совершенно им не нужное.  
\- Потребуется время, чтобы понять, как пробраться туда и отыскать то, что нас интересует, не попавшись охране.  
\- А спросить тех, кто рассказал о роботах, ты не можешь?  
Хэл выглядел заметно недовольным, но пока не спорил. Брюс покачал головой:  
\- Их… отстранили от исследований. В любом случае, вдвоем или втроем незаметно не проскользнуть – слишком маленькое окно между проверками.  
За ночь в засаде - с секундомером в руках, на крышах и в переулках в центре мегаполиса, – даже Бэтмена несколько раз едва не обнаружили. В том, что и у Дианы, и у Хэла с навыками маскировки дела обстоят гораздо хуже, чем у него, Брюс не сомневался.  
Был, был один парень, способный без преувеличения молнией проскользнуть на охраняемый объект, но даже для него требовался хотя бы план внутренних помещений корабля. Благо, у Брюса имелся источник информации. Обладающий, как выяснилось, феноменальной памятью и сверх того способный заменить собой рентгеновскую установку. Оставалось всего-то незаметно привести его на площадь, практически к поставленному ему же самому памятнику, вручить планшет и усадить за чертежи.  
Раз плюнуть.  
\- Выходит, мне лететь расспрашивать аборигенов и нырять в океан в поисках того, не знаю чего, - резюмировал Хэл. – А вы тут будете развлекаться.  
\- В Индийский океан. Не в Северный ледовитый. Солнце, белый песок, прозрачная вода, туземки в набедренных повязках – уверена, ты не соскучишься. - Диана явно сдерживала улыбку. – Тебе ведь не помешает языковой барьер, верно?  
\- Это другое полушарие!  
По лицу Джордана, впрочем, легко читалось, что препирается он скорее по привычке – чему Брюс, втайне ожидавший очередного выяснения, кто в группе главный и за какие заслуги, не мог не радоваться.  
\- Ты за ночь слетал в Кост-сити и обратно, ухитрившись по дороге выкроить время и силы на посещение трех баров, - заметил Брюс.  
\- Откуда ты… я собирал информацию о тараканах!  
\- Тем более. Лучше тебя с этой задачей никто не справится, быстрее тебя никто из нас туда не доберется. А с твоим кольцом и клетку для добычи не придется тащить. Если ты, конечно, кого-то поймаешь. – Видя, что Хэл собирается еще что-то возразить, Брюс вынул из подсумка и положил перед ним на стол кредитную карту и сложенную в несколько раз распечатку. – Командировочные. Бронь в ближайшем к кораблю «цивилизованном» отеле. Вокруг места крушения только деревушки, в них дольше, чем на одну ночь, не остановишься, а на опрос туземцев может уйти время. Если там та же картина, что и у нас, выясни, как далеко распространяются слухи. Можешь стартовать прямо сейчас.


	29. Глава 27

Вечером Брюс заскочил проверить, все ли в порядке, как и обещал Кларку за завтраком. Убедившись, что Кларк - под присмотром Альфреда - увлеченно копается в архивах «ЛексКорп», обменялся с ним едва ли парой слов, наскоро перекусил, переоделся и снова уехал. Нужно было закончить обустройство временного штаба, провести разведку на местности в Метрополисе, дать первое задание Зеленому Фонарю и разобраться с еще полусотней неотложных дел. В особняк Брюс вернулся только на третьи сутки, к ночи, сразу же спустился вниз и застал Кларка сидящим в своем кресле с графическим планшетом в руках.  
В ответ на немой вопрос Брюса Альфред только отрицательно покачал головой и испарился из пещеры как по волшебству, оставив его один на один с непривычно радостным и оживленным Кларком. Брюс устроился в соседнем кресле, изучая результат его работы. На четырех мониторах развернулось изображение – восстановленный Кларком по памяти план внутренних помещений криптонского корабля с пометками о размерах и назначении части отсеков, сделанными стилусом от руки прямо на экране. До полноценного чертежа, конечно, не дотягивало, но составить хотя бы примерное представление о масштабах предстоящих сложностей набросок позволял.  
– Это все или у тебя что-то еще есть в запасе?  
Кларк кивнул и сразу же покачал головой:  
\- Все, что я успел рассмотреть и запомнить. Что и как там сейчас, не знаю.  
\- Для начала неплохо. - Брюс надеялся выяснить, что изменилось внутри корабля после крушения, и внести уточнения в схемы позже. – Раз ты с этим закончил, иди переоденься. Прогуляемся.  
\- А спать ты не собираешься?  
\- Я спал.  
Брюс даже не солгал. Просто не уточнил, где и сколько – сорок восемь минут в машине, пока паром шел из Метрополиса. Практически четверть его суточной нормы сна. В его распоряжении было почти шесть часов до того момента, как усталость начнет сказываться на эффективности. Он предпочитал не доводить организм до этого предела и отдыхать раньше, чем начнет валиться с ног, но для запланированной им тренировки оставшегося резерва должно хватить с избытком.  
\- Если вылетим прямо сейчас, в нашем распоряжении будет не одно пятнадцатиминутное окно, а три в течение полутора часов, - добавил он, видя, что Кларк собирается то ли возразить, то ли спросить еще о чем-то.  
Кларк закрыл рот и вышел из комнаты. Если он и подумал о том, что в прошлый раз «налетался» за триста двадцать восемь секунд, то озвучивать не стал.  
Брюс вывел на экран и бегло ознакомился с результатами обследования – там не нашлось ничего, о чем Альфред бы не сообщил, всего лишь мотнув головой.   
Супермен обзавелся медкартой - кто бы мог подумать.   
Результаты не радовали, но и поводов огорчаться не добавляли: Кларк еще не до конца поправился после ранения, но если опустить этот факт, то Кларк был здоровее любого человека, которого Брюс когда-либо видел, включая его самого. Ни намека на возможные причины обморока и лихорадки.  
«Что ж, посмотрим».  
По-хорошему, начинать «смотреть» стоило на земле. Прямо тут, в пещере, – места хватало, если не замахиваться на стрельбу лазерными лучами. Но теперь, помимо спутников и привычных самолетов, движение которых Брюс мог отслеживать, чтобы не пересекаться с ними, приходилось учитывать намного более непредсказуемого и к тому же непроверенного Зеленого Фонаря. Пока что он находился в другом полушарии, и Брюс не собирался тратить такую возможность впустую.  
\- А где?..  
Без плаща Кларк выглядел в своем костюме… непривычно. Брюс усмехнулся:  
\- Сегодня он тебе не понадобится. Прикроешь спину вот этим.  
Подойдя к одному из скрытых стенными панелями шкафов, он вынул и продемонстрировал Кларку компактный черный ранец.  
\- Это шутка?  
\- Это парашют. Я не настроен на воздушную гимнастику. И у Альфреда другие дела.  
«Ему тоже отдыхать нужно».  
\- Ладно. – Кларк отчетливо скрипнул зубами. – Как его надевать?

***

Слово «осмотр» явно не отражает размаха происходящего. «Обследование» - так вернее, и предположение Кларка о неприятных и неловких моментах оправдывается на все сто. Альфред по-прежнему тактичен и деликатен настолько, насколько в принципе возможно в подобной ситуации. Он абсолютно бесстрастен и идеально притворяется, что не замечает смущения Кларка и связанных с ним заминок. Отчасти Кларк спасается любопытством: не сгореть со стыда оказывается проще, если расспрашивать, что именно с ним делают и зачем. Альфред охотно объясняет.  
Обзорная экскурсия в мир лабораторной диагностики получается познавательной и растягивается на полдня. К обеду Кларк чувствует себя настолько вымотанным, что «будничному» вопросу, в которой из комнат сервировать этот самый обед, почти не удивляется. Прежде подобный выбор предоставлялся только «мастеру Уэйну» - мозг Кларка отмечает факт, но отказывается связывать его с парой ночей, проведенных в одной постели с Брюсом.  
Может, это тоже какая-то традиция. Какая, к черту, вообще разница, почему Альфред вдруг интересуется? Кларку хочется попросить, чтобы тот минут на пятнадцать отвернулся и сделал вид, будто ничего и никого вокруг не замечает, пока он сам украдет пару сэндвичей, чтобы съесть их в своей комнате, спрятавшись под одеялом с книгой или ноутбуком. Он вспоминает про чистые простыни и выдавливает из себя подобие кривой улыбки:  
\- А где будет… уместнее?  
Он же, в конце концов, может попробовать познакомиться с местными «обычаями» поближе?  
\- Уместность зависит от обстоятельств, мистер Кент. Когда вы обедаете в одиночестве, уместно то, что удобно.  
Кларк медлит секунду, прежде чем решиться и попросить совсем не о том, о чем только что мечтал:  
\- Тогда, может, вы составите мне компанию? И заодно расскажете подробнее про обстоятельства, которые стоит учитывать в разных ситуациях.  
Альфред чуть заметно улыбается:  
\- Пожалуй, первое, что вам стоит учесть, – мастер Уэйн относится к этикету как к средству для достижения цели. В повседневной жизни он совершенно не придает значения тому, сколькими столовыми приборами вы умеете пользоваться.  
От помощи в приготовлении еды Альфред отказывается. Чувствуя себя ребенком, выставленным из кухни, чтобы не мешался под ногами, Кларк тихо выбирается из дома. Качелей, его некогда любимого места для размышлений, у крыльца, конечно, нет, да и Кларк давно вырос. Но есть облюбованный вчера пенек в кустах с видом на особняк и реку.  
«Весной и летом здесь, наверное, очень красиво».  
Даже не наверное, а точно. Но сейчас пасмурно, и стемнеет наверняка раньше, чем в ясный день, и открывающийся взгляду пейзаж унылый, серо-коричневый, с редкими белыми пятнами выпавшего ночью и уже почти растаявшего снега. Тоже по-своему красиво, но именно сегодня почему-то действует угнетающе. Дело, скорее всего, не в погоде и не в природе, но Кларку кажется, что, если бы они изменились, ему стало бы чуть легче.  
Он хотел бы не сидеть на отсыревшей деревяшке, а выйти из-под нависающих над головой лысых веток и оттолкнуться от земли. Взмыть в небо, в верхние слои атмосферы, и, обогнав редкие самолеты, приземлиться через минуту в тысяче миль от Готэма, в центре страны. Вместо этого Кларк достает из кармана куртки выданный Брюсом смартфон. Его старый телефон так и лежит, разрядившийся, на дне стоящей в шкафу спортивной сумки.  
Мама берет трубку после двух гудков, и Кларк едва не забывает о предупреждении Брюса, когда в ответ на его «привет» звучит недоуменное «кто это?». Он не сразу соображает, что аппарат, должно быть, искажает его голос – мамин он сам прекрасно различает, но не уверен, что дело не в его способностях и воображении, достраивающем знакомые интонации. Следовало подумать о том, как им общаться, до того как позвонить, но, в конце концов, Брюс не говорил, что нужно представиться кем-то другим. Кларк усмехается в трубку:  
\- Человек, устроивший нам позавчера свидание, просил, чтобы ты не называла меня по имени в разговоре. Я, правда, не задумывался, какие еще меры предосторожности он предпринял.  
Мама охает – Кларк воображает, как она хмурится, чуточку обеспокоенно, но в ее голосе наконец появляется радость узнавания:  
\- Твои друзья всегда были...  
\- Ненормальными?  
Слышать «друг» в отношении Бэтмена неожиданно. Сам Кларк так бы его не назвал. Наверное. Или все же?..  
\- Я хотела сказать, своеобразными. Тебе под стать. Наверное, у него есть причины быть осмотрительным? Возможно, те же самые, из-за которых он столько времени скрывал… тебя?  
В короткой паузе Кларку мерещится невысказанное «скрывал, что ты жив». Мама, конечно, права. Он прикрывает глаза, мысленно дорисовывает улыбку на ее лице – и улыбается сам:  
\- Может, и так. Я не спрашивал.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не знаю, - Кларк машинально пожимает плечами и ерзает – сучок на стволе, к которому он прислонился спиной, тычется сквозь куртку ему в позвоночник. – Почему ты сказала «друг»?  
Мама смеется:  
\- Он сам себя так назвал. В нашу самую первую встречу. И во вторую. Он мне солгал?  
\- Нет. Думаю, нет. Зачем бы ему? Знаешь… все очень странно.  
\- Ну, нам с тобой странности не в новинку.  
\- Точно.  
Мама как будто чувствует, в каком он раздрае. По изменившемуся тону Кларк понимает, что она тревожится. Он не хотел волновать ее, но не знает, как теперь убедить, что причин для беспокойства нет. Они есть – и этого от нее не скрыть, как бы он ни старался. Ей можно рассказать все, ей одной в целом мире – она поймет. Даже если он промолчит, а потом переведет разговор на нейтральную тему – мама примет и такой ответ. Они обсудят соседей, которые им обоим не интересны, тихую и сонную жизнь в крошечном городке, посетителей кафе, в которое она устроилась на работу, несмотря на протесты сына. Людей, которых Кларк знает... знал когда-то и с которыми его ничего, по сути, не связывает.  
Ему безразлично, о чем говорить – важен сам факт, сама возможность просто набрать номер, спросить «как дела» и наслаждаться звуками родного голоса. Он не понимает, как так вышло, что речь сразу же зашла о Бэтмене. Его в жизни Кларка и так сейчас слишком много. И одновременно - совсем недостаточно.  
Он хотел просто услышать маму, раз уж нельзя увидеть ее и обнять.  
Не просто услышать. Кларку отчаянно нужен ее совет. Он запутался, и…  
\- Знаешь, я здесь в гостях, но… мне кажется, что почти как дома. Не дома. Ты же видела этот дом…  
Если вдуматься, стены и обстановка, дорогая посуда и техника, даже обычаи эти - дурацкие, выбивающие из колеи - ни при чем. Ни при чем все, с чем Кларк прежде не сталкивался, хоть и знал, что где-то существует и такая жизнь. Он не в первый раз оказался в условиях, о которых не имеет представления. Приспосабливаться Кларк умеет. И сейчас тоже смог бы всему научиться...  
\- Я боюсь, что слишком тут загостился.  
Мама молчит целых три с половиной секунды, а затем осторожно уточняет:  
\- Дело ведь не в доме?  
Кларк соглашается:  
\- Не в доме. То есть и в доме тоже, но…  
Мама не ждет, пока он соберется с мыслями, перебивает:  
\- Он просил, чтобы я убедила тебя остаться. Твой… друг. Или все же не друг?  
«И даже маму просил…»  
\- Я не знаю. Не знаю, как это назвать.  
\- Мне кажется, я тебя понимаю.  
\- Да нет. - Он морщится. Мама, конечно, поняла, но не то. Не совсем то. Не совсем так. - То есть - да, но не в этом дело. Я перед ним в долгу, и вряд ли смогу расплатиться за все, что он сделал. И делает. Для меня.  
\- Ох. Он такой плохой человек?  
\- Что? – А вот это совершенно неожиданно, даже более внезапно, чем мамина стопроцентно верная догадка о причинах терзающих Кларка сомнений. - Нет! С чего ты это взяла?  
\- Как бы ты себя вел, поменяйся вы с ним местами? Ждал бы платы в обмен на помощь? Может, требовал бы? Не пустил бы его в свой дом? Я не помню, чтобы ты поступал так хоть раз.  
\- Нет, конечно! О чем ты вообще?..  
\- Если он не хуже тебя, почему же тогда ты отказываешь ему в праве проявить благородство?  
Осознавать, что опять наступаешь на те же грабли, больно. Голос мамы смягчается:  
\- Если кто в неоплатном долгу перед ним, то не ты, а я.  
\- Не хочу уходить, - признается Кларк, понимая, как тоскливо это звучит.  
Дом – и сам особняк, и прилегающая территория, и даже пещера под ними - вообще не имеет значения. И неброская роскошь, и комфорт, и затянувшееся безделье сбивают с толку, но глядя на обстоятельства со стороны, сформулировать для себя, в чем проблема, совсем нетрудно. Место делают люди, живущие в нем.  
Кларк привык видеть Брюса рядом. Каких-то два месяца – вовсе не срок, но он вляпался по уши и не знает, как так получилось. И понятия не имеет, на что решиться и как теперь поступить не только с личной жизнью, но и с жизнью вообще.  
Мама, похоже, чувствует, что он многое недоговаривает - не может озвучить по телефону, да и при встрече вряд ли смог бы. Не стал бы, не решился бы вывалить на нее то, что лежит на душе.  
\- Мне так кажется, он тебя не прогоняет?  
\- Мне так кажется, наоборот. Если даже тебя просил… знаешь, он обычно не просит.  
Мама многозначительно хмыкает:  
\- Не знаю, но представить себе могу.  
Снова пауза. Кларк молчит, думая обо всем сразу и ни о чем конкретно.  
\- Ты не хочешь попробовать просто принять все как есть? Если что-то изменится… если что-то пойдет не так, я надеюсь, ты помнишь адрес?  
\- Я при…еду, как только смогу. Обещаю.  
В трубке слышится тихий, задушенный всхлип.  
\- Не… пропадай больше.  
\- Я никуда не уйду. Помнишь, это я тоже тебе обещал? - Кларк зажмуривается. - Я ведь сдержал слово.  
Благодаря Бэтмену.  
\- Да. Конечно, ты сдержал.

***

Альфред редко давал плохие советы. Попал в точку и сейчас: два дня, которые Кларк провел за мониторами, занятый делом, явно пошли на пользу его душевному состоянию. Во время тренировки он не спорил и следовал всем указаниям Брюса, над непривычным и потому неудобным – и, к счастью, не пригодившимся – парашютом даже подшучивал. Три подхода по пять минут в воздухе – два взлета с крыла самолета, один с земли – Кларк выдержал без труда. Впрочем, Брюс пока и не стремился устраивать ему краш-тесты.  
Кларк и после того как они вернулись в особняк, не выглядел ни уставшим, ни удрученным. Радостное оживление проявлялось не только в каждом его жесте, но и в выражении лица, и в интонациях. Брюс и сам за него порадовался бы, но усталость настраивала на скептический лад.  
В прошлый раз тоже не сразу стало понятно, что что-то не в порядке.  
Ближайшие несколько часов Кларку предстояло провести под наблюдением. Лучше бы, конечно, под наблюдением Альфреда, но тому действительно требовался отдых, тогда как Брюс вполне мог пока потерпеть. И для того, чтобы взять у Кларка кровь и вручить ему термометр, помощь врача не требовалась, Брюс прекрасно справился сам.  
К тому моменту, как он, проведя под душем вдвое больше времени, чем обычно, вошел в пещеру, Кларк уже снова устроился за компьютером и, казалось, полностью погрузился в работу. Что вовсе не помешало ему, не отрываясь от своего занятия, подвинуть к краю стола тарелку с сэндвичами и кружку с кофе ровно в ту секунду, когда Брюс проходил мимо.  
\- Ваш ужин, мастер Уэйн.  
Брюс хмыкнул:  
\- Надо же, запомнил. Это была шутка.  
\- Я догадался.  
Перед Кларком стояли точно такие же тарелка и кружка. Брюс знал наверняка, что к сэндвичам Альфред не имел никакого отношения. Впрочем, какая разница?  
\- Но все равно – спасибо.  
Ему тоже следовало бы найти, чем занять себя в пещере в эти часы. Чем-нибудь подвижным – сев в кресло, чтобы перекусить, Брюс зацепился взглядом за торчащий за ухом Кларка термометр и осознал, что продолжает смотреть, когда уже наполовину опустошил кружку. Верный признак того, что задачи, для выполнения которых требовалась концентрация внимания, стоило пока что отложить - или использовать более сильные стимуляторы, чем кофе.  
Верный признак того, что Брюс пялился.  
Не совсем бессмысленно – мозг автоматически отметил, что внешние признаки повышенной температуры или каких-то других проблем со здоровьем у Кларка пока отсутствуют. И все же.  
Брюс встал и отошел в противоположный конец комнаты.  
Наполовину распотрошенные криптонские охранные модули заняли весь верстак и придвинутую к нему этажерку. Брюс знал, что Альфред не просто разбирал роботов на запчасти, но и пытался определить назначение хотя бы некоторых деталей – преимущественно в свободное от остальных дел время. Оба сомневались, что это что-то даст, и даже Кларк был не в состоянии помочь, поскольку в криптонской механике и робототехнике разбирался не лучше, чем любой среднестатистический житель планеты Земля.  
\- Альфред сказал, что крови на щупальцах нет. Ни твоей, ни чьей-либо еще.  
Брюс стремительно обернулся на голос, но нет, Кларк по-прежнему смотрел исключительно в монитор.  
Брюс двигался тихо – привычка, которую удавалось преодолеть только сознательным усилием воли. Он ни к чему не прикасался, так что звон или еще какой-то шум не мог привлечь внимание Кларка к его действиям.  
Наверняка это что-то значило, но сходу понять, что именно, или дать непрошенному вниманию какую-то оценку Брюс не сумел. Только кивнул, а затем, сообразив, что Кларк, даже если следит за ним, то, скорее всего, при помощи сверхслуха, а не глаз на затылке, коротко ответил:  
\- Прекрасно.  
В действительности он бы предпочел, чтобы следы крови обнаружились и позволили до какой-то степени идентифицировать один из охранных модулей. Их отсутствие ничего не доказывало и не опровергало. Может, роботы все-таки мыли щупальца или как-то иначе избавлялись от остатков органики на металлических частях, кто их знает.  
Зато внезапно вспомнилось достаточно важное и достаточно «подвижное» дело. С той памятной ночи, когда состоялось его знакомство с сенатором и криптонскими технологиями, Брюс не пользовался бэтмобилем. Хотя машина в той вылазке не пострадала – пара царапин на бронированных бортах не в счет, - и ее обслуживанием чаще занимался Альфред, но случались и исключения. Невозможно было предугадать, когда она понадобится, и копаться в ней, убеждаясь в исправности, и собственноручно устранять неполадки Брюс отнюдь не брезговал. Он напомнил Кларку, что ему следует измерять себе температуру каждые полчаса и сразу же сообщить, если хоть на секунду почувствует себя как-то не так, услышал в ответ неопределенное «угу» и спустился вниз, на стоянку.  
Он не спешил, но и затягивать техосмотр намеренно не собирался. Просто делал все вдумчиво и обстоятельно – то есть как всегда. Может, из-за усталости получалось чуть медленнее, чем обычно, так что до салона Брюс добрался почти через час.  
Он не нашел неисправностей; оружие не нуждалось в отладке, а сам бэтмобиль - в ремонте. Не чета тому восхитительному состоянию, в котором транспорт оказался, превратившись в груду металлолома после первой встречи с Суперменом. Единственное, что не помешало бы, – банальная уборка. Счистить следы крови со спинки сиденья (костюм тогда и правда основательно прилип к ране, не позволив изгваздать салон), засохшую грязь с педалей и пола, протереть приборную панель и содрать прилипшую к ней полоску лейкопластыря. Видимо, отклеившуюся от незащищенной перчаткой руки где-то по дороге между складом и пещерой, да так и оставшуюся - а Брюс, плававший в ту ночь в наркотическом тумане, попросту не обратил внимания на подобную ерунду.  
Лениво размышляя, чем заняться дальше – после того, как сварит себе еще кофе, - Брюс поднялся наверх. На этот раз Кларк обернулся на звук его шагов. Лучше бы не оборачивался: полусонный организм мигом встрепенулся, как будто получил разом тройную дозу кофеина, только сделал это довольно странным образом. Не весь, а только от пупка и ниже, и Брюсу понадобились долгие две секунды, чтобы сообразить, в чем причина. И еще целых три, чтобы догадаться: то, что Кларк именно сейчас вытаскивает термометр изо рта - случайное совпадение.  
Определенно, Брюсу стоило поспать чуть больше, чем сорок восемь минут за трое суток.  
\- Все как у людей, - Кларк демонстративно помахал термометром и засунул его обратно за ухо. – И чувствую себя нормально.  
Брюса хватило только на то, чтобы кивнуть в ответ на его сдержанную улыбку:  
\- Прекрасно. В прошлый раз в это время…  
\- Уже было что-то не так, только я не понимал, что, - подтвердил Кларк и добавил: - Нет, сейчас все правда в порядке.  
Почти три часа с нулевым результатом – Брюс не знал, хорошо это или все-таки нет. Возможно, станет яснее утром, после сравнения образцов крови… или не станет.  
Он повторил:  
\- Прекрасно. Подождем еще часа два, и, если все так и останется, можно будет пойти спать.  
А до этого – найти себе занятие поактивнее. Относительная тишина пещеры, шум подземного водопада и ровный гул кулеров компьютеров основательно убаюкивали, отключая мозги быстрее, чем Брюс рассчитывал.  
«Кофе. Потом все остальное», - решил он про себя и направился к кофеварке, попутно выбросив в мусорную корзину зажатый в руке, свернутый в трубочку пластырь.  
Молча наблюдавший за его действиями Кларк сперва скользнул по корзине безразличным взглядом, но затем прищурился и даже наклонился, всматриваясь в содержимое так пристально, будто среди уже ненужных бумаг и разнообразного мусора могло найтись что-то действительно заслуживающее внимания.  
Брюс уже хотел спросить, что он там углядел, но Кларк его опередил, поинтересовавшись:  
\- Это какой-то твой… гаджет?  
\- Что?..  
\- Пластырь. В нем металлические… металлическое. Что-то. Это очередная хитрая штука вроде…  
Брюс перебил его, внутренне холодея от пришедшей в голову догадки:  
\- Можешь быстренько зарисовать, что видишь?  
\- Могу, конечно. - Кларк кивнул и повернулся к столу в поисках бумаги и ручки.  
Затаив дыхание, Брюс подошел к нему вплотную и следил через плечо за тем, как Кларк, сосредоточенно хмурясь и то и дело поглядывая на вынутый из корзины, смятый и грязный пластырь, чертит на листе кривоватую, но отвратительно легко опознаваемую схему.  
\- Что-то типа этого. - Кларк поднял голову и посмотрел на Брюса на этот раз без тени улыбки. – Что это?  
Брюс сжал кулаки и процедил ответ сквозь зубы, старательно опустив нецензурную часть:  
\- Следящее устройство. 


	30. Глава 28

Вспышка злости на собственный идиотизм моментально согнала с Брюса сонливость. Это же надо было так облажаться! И он сам вовсе не считал, что невменяемое состояние хоть сколько-нибудь извиняло его недосмотр, хотя Кларк, кажется, попытался что-то такое сказать. Брюс просто-напросто пропустил его слова мимо ушей, развернулся на месте кругом и пошел обратно к бэтмобилю.  
Пары лестничных пролетов не хватило, чтобы задавить в себе неожиданно сильную эмоцию, больше похожую на бессмысленное бешенство, чем на простую злость, и совсем не похожую на беспокойство.  
Разумеется, выследить Бэтмена, раскрыть его личность и найти его тайное убежище пытались не в первый раз. В дело шло все, вплоть до начиненных маячками пуль, а уж всякое липкое барахло на костюм цепляли при любом удобном случае. Не то чтоб успешно, Брюс решительно не одобрял любые попытки противников прикоснуться к нему и всегда избавлялся от подобных сюрпризов на значительном расстоянии от особняка. Именно это и бесило до невозможности: он должен был подумать, проверить и предусмотреть. Сам, поскольку Альфред находился в отъезде и не мог проследить за такими вещами. Хотя бы после того, как вернулся в пещеру, раз уж не хватило мозгов вспомнить об этом на улице. Наркотики, роботы, горячка боя, ранение, даже тот разговор с Кларком и поцелуй – не оправдание халатности.  
Кларк тоже не остался сидеть на месте, спустившись вслед за Брюсом на стоянку к тому моменту, как тот уже по пояс нырнул в салон автомобиля. К счастью, он не попытался снова успокоить, а, постояв рядом и помявшись пару секунд, предложил:  
\- Давай я посмотрю.  
\- Снаружи, - коротко бросил Брюс.  
Злость понемногу таяла, сменяясь раздражением, уже не мешающим рационально мыслить. Обыскивать машину на предмет не замеченных ранее «сюрпризов» они с Кларком закончили одновременно.  
\- Чисто, ничего больше нет, - сообщил Кларк практически для проформы.  
Брюс кивнул. По-настоящему, он и не ожидал найти еще один маячок, но душившую его ярость требовалось выплеснуть, и лучше так, чем как-то еще. Хреново было то, что Кларк, похоже, прекрасно все разглядел и понял тоже правильно. Настолько правильно, что молчал еще целую минуту после того, как они поднялись наверх, прежде чем осторожно поинтересоваться:  
\- Возникнут проблемы?  
Брюс уже достаточно взял себя в руки, чтобы не цедить слова сквозь зубы и ответить всего лишь угрюмо:  
\- У кого-то точно появятся - в самое ближайшее время.  
\- Но не у тебя?  
Прозвучало как наполовину утверждение, и Брюс наконец снизошел до пояснений:  
\- Автомобиль так просто не отследить. Любые посторонние сигналы из салона блокируются, как только закрываются двери. Только если закрепить передатчик снаружи. Из-под земли вообще никакой сигнал ни от какого следящего устройства не добивает.  
\- Тогда почему…  
\- Далтон знает, кто я, - перебил его Брюс, только чтобы избежать вопросов, отвечать на которые не хотел. Альфред - тот сразу понял бы, почему, а Кларк… объяснять ему в подробностях, с учетом всех обстоятельств, не стоило. Слишком. Слишком личный вышел бы разговор. – Знает, кто такой Бэтмен. Где я живу, тоже известно – следить незачем. Это, - Брюс с отвращением кивнул на так и валяющийся рядом с листом бумаги пластырь, - дело рук кого-то из его шестерок. И вряд ли босс был в курсе.  
\- Какие-то личные счеты к Бэтмену? – предположил Кларк.  
Брюс обдумал такой вариант, но ничего дельного в голову не приходило. Причины ненавидеть Бэтмена имелись у невероятного количества людей. И нелюдей. Но у охраны… при сенаторе… настолько профессиональной… Черт ее разберет.  
\- Не знаю. Возможно, но сомневаюсь.  
\- Я могу еще чем-то…  
\- Я сам.  
\- Тогда…  
Брюс оборвал и эту попытку, напомнив:  
\- Термометр. Полчаса уже прошло.  
Он сделал вид, что не заметил, как Кларк закатил глаза – к счастью, воздержавшись от комментариев и просто выполнив то, что требовалось. Оставшиеся до отбоя полтора часа они тоже практически не разговаривали, занявшись каждый своим делом. Кларк вернулся к изучению архивов «ЛексКорп» и больше не лез с вопросами и предложениями, хотя наверняка косился, когда Брюс кадр за кадром пересматривал сделанную на складе видеозапись. Брюс не поручился бы, что он не поглядывает украдкой сквозь его затылок, и чудом сдержался, чтобы не рявкнуть на Кларка без всякого повода.  
Только когда Кларк отправился спать, Брюсу наконец удалось расслабиться. Он посидел еще минут двадцать, бессмысленно пялясь в монитор – усталость навалилась в полной мере, сковав оцепенением не столько тело, сколько мозг. Работать уже не получалось, но он всерьез опасался, что, если сразу пойдет наверх, окажется совсем не в своей спальне – либо Кларк не дойдет до своей. Ладно бы ради секса, но сейчас Брюс если и смог бы что-то, то разве что во сне.  
Никакие симптомы у Кларка так и не проявились. Не только симптомы лихорадки – вообще никакие.  
Брюс безжалостно выгнал из головы смутную надежду на то, что так будет и дальше, и заставил себя не только подняться в дом, но и свернуть в нужную – свою – комнату, и даже раздеться, прежде чем лечь в постель.

***

Найти его оказалось до смешного просто. Поджидавшие Бэтмена на складе люди озаботились масками, но те, кто прибыл вместе с Далтоном, официально числились его телохранителями и лиц не прятали. Они бегали по приказу босса за аптечкой к машине, они возились с камерой и «сывороткой правды». Выспавшись и еще раз вдумчиво пересмотрев запись, Брюс с легкостью вычислил того, кто налепил ему на руку пластырь с сюрпризом.  
Предположение, что у Грэма Огдена - тридцать один год, не женат, детей нет, к уголовной ответственности не привлекался, четыре года военной службы в прошлом, надо же, какой сюрприз, - имеются какие-то личные счеты к Брюсу Уэйну или Бэтмену, казалось маловероятным. На всякий случай Брюс проверил и самого Огдена, и его немногочисленную родню, но не обнаружил ничего, что могло бы послужить поводом для вендетты.  
Тем хуже для Грэма. В то, что он просто делал свою работу, Брюс не верил: приличные телохранители не избивают людей по приказу босса и не накачивают их наркотиками. Это значило, что свидания с Бэтменом Огдену не избежать. Благо, из его рабочего контракта удалось извлечь всю необходимую информацию, включая домашний адрес. Его Брюс приберег на крайний случай – Далтон практически не покидал Метрополис, видимо, опасаясь надолго оставлять корабль без присмотра, даже жил неподалеку от него. Как и его охрана.  
Оставалось дождаться, когда завершится рабочий день Огдена, пусть сколь угодно ненормированный, а дальше – первый подходящий переулок, удар по затылку, Грэм наверняка оказал бы сопротивление, но Бэтмен не дал ему такого шанса. На все про все ушло не больше двух секунд. Брюс взвалил на плечо обмякшее тело.  
\- Что дальше?  
Следовало отдать Диане должное: спросила она негромко, и, несмотря на броский костюм, даже Бэтмен с трудом разглядел ее на расстоянии десяти шагов. На него и его добычу Диана не смотрела, держа под наблюдением дальний конец переулка.  
Брюс предпочел бы обойтись без ее компании и без компании вообще - в сегодняшнем деле не предвиделось ничего, с чем он не справился бы самостоятельно. Теперь же приходилось учитывать не только свои возможности, но и необходимость проверить навыки членов команды. Он, по сути, не знал, кто и на что способен – досье не в счет, в нем ничего не говорилось, к примеру, о том, что «светлячок» Джордан не только сияет в полете, но еще и орет, когда с кем-то дерется. Такие подробности лучше было выяснить заранее, в самых легких условиях, чтобы потом в реальном бою не столкнуться с неприятными неожиданностями. Эта вылазка идеально подходила для таких целей.  
\- Найдем спокойное место.  
Двигалась Диана тоже практически бесшумно, даже по гулкой металлической лестнице, ведущей в пустой и пыльный коридор, в котором уже не требовалось соблюдать тишину. Коридор повернул раз, другой; Брюс с Дианой спустились вниз еще на три лестничных пролета, и в тусклом свете редких дежурных ламп показался короткий туннель - узкий, низкий и вдобавок перегороженный внушительной металлической решеткой. Брюс остановился у входа, сгрузив свою ношу возле стены.  
\- Мы что, в метро?  
Отвечать не потребовалось: из неосвещенного прохода уже слышался характерный нарастающий гул приближающегося поезда.  
\- В канализации довольно грязно, - пояснил Брюс. – Тут суше и запах с ног не валит.  
\- И вряд ли кто-то появляется чаще раза в неделю? - Диана понимающе хмыкнула, разглядывая явно не сегодня и не вчера оставленные следы обуви.  
\- Сорванные с воздуховода замки к утру, скорее всего, обнаружат. Тогда, может быть, заглянут проверить и вне графика, но мы управимся раньше.  
\- А ведь это почти центр города… - фыркнула Диана. Брюс пожал плечами:  
\- На окраинах хуже. И многолюднее, по крайней мере, под землей.  
Обычные признаки обитания маргинальных личностей действительно отсутствовали, в наличии имелись только расписанные граффити стены – очевидно, закрашивать их посчитали излишней тратой бюджетных средств. При всем внешнем благополучии Метрополиса изнанка городской жизни в нем не так уж сильно отличалась от жизни в Готэме.  
Огден зашевелился, и Брюс выбросил из головы несвоевременные философские рассуждения, сосредоточившись на практичных вещах. Таких, как наручники, – он не сомневался, что Огден будет брыкаться, и не желал тратить время, снова вырубая его и затем дожидаясь, пока он опять очнется.  
Следующую задачу, пожалуй, стоило считать проверкой, устроенной самому себе, только в качестве проверяющего выступала не подозревающая о своей роли Диана. Брюс жестом велел ей отойти в тень, оставшись стоять рядом с пленником.  
Он опустил вступление – судя по различимым даже сквозь грохот очередного поезда, абсолютно непечатным выражениям, очухавшийся Грэм и так понял, что происходит, - и перешел сразу к сути:  
\- Следящее устройство в лейкопластыре. Кто отдал приказ?  
\- Пошел ты…  
Ожидаемый ответ - и неправильный. И вдвойне неправильная попытка достать Бэтмена пинком – он позволил армейскому ботинку чиркнуть по полу в дюйме от своей ноги, прежде чем шагнул вперед и вдавил каблук в колено Огдена. Цепочка наручников зазвенела по бетону. Брюс переждал поток отборной ругани и плавно перенес вес тела на эту ногу.  
\- Кто отдал приказ?  
Несмотря на то, что запыленная лампочка светила в спину Брюса, отбрасывая на лицо Огдена густую тень, Брюс видел, как оно исказилось. В основном – от бешенства. Пока что. Ошибкой было пытаться пнуть Бэтмена другой ногой: он с легкостью уклонился от удара и вернулся на исходную, только вместо колена наступил выше. Еще чуть выше – и дальше ругаться Грэму предстояло фальцетом. Судя по тому, как резко прекратились его попытки сопротивляться, он тоже представил себе невеселую перспективу.  
\- Ответишь быстро – отделаешься больничным.  
Изначально Брюс не собирался его калечить. У обычного телохранителя, даже подписавшегося выполнять для босса не самую чистую работу, казалось бы, не должно быть причин слишком усердно беречь чужие секреты, рискуя собственной шкурой. Тем более, когда никто его не видит, не слышит и не сумеет оценить преданность. Но невероятно заурядное личное дело Огдена наводило на определенные догадки. Как и его поведение – слишком спокойное. Он явно не в первый раз оказывался в подобной ситуации, и Брюс не исключал, что в процессе допроса придется дойти и до членовредительства.  
Он мог, конечно, последовать примеру Далтона и воспользоваться достижениями современной фармацевтики, однако в применении препаратов имелись подводные камни – индивидуальная реакция, способная преподнести неприятные сюрпризы, вплоть до летального исхода вместо разговорчивости, и то, что следы подобных веществ обнаруживались в крови. Огдена предстояло отпустить, формально он не совершил ничего, что позволило бы передать его в руки полиции, и лучше, чтобы он оказался в состоянии уйти на своих ногах.  
Бэтмен наклонился и расстегнул молнию на куртке Огдена. Существовало множество нетравматичных способов убеждения. Большинство из них не требовали даже особых физических усилий – достаточно было знать, в какую точку надавить.  
Он хорошо рассчитал продолжительность и силу нажатия: Грэм заорал как раз в момент приближения очередного поезда. Еще одно существенное преимущество подземки перед канализацией, в которой нечему было бы заглушить звуки. Не меняя тона, не повышая голоса, Бэтмен повторил тот же вопрос и то же движение спустя несколько секунд.  
Ничего лишнего. Даже ничего личного – сам по себе исполнитель, телохранитель или кем он там на самом деле являлся, не представлял для Брюса ни угрозы, ни интереса. Куда больше Брюса интересовало то, что он знал, и то, как отнесется Диана к подобным методам ведения допроса. Прошла минута, другая, десятая – пустые угрозы Огдена перемежались заверениями в полной неосведомленности и нечленораздельными криками. Многие умели терпеть боль, даже сильную и долгое время, но с непрекращающейся и все время усиливающейся дела обстояли несколько иначе.  
Когда до первых правдивых ответов оставалось, по прикидкам Брюса, еще минут двадцать, Диана, до сих пор никак не комментировавшая происходящее и, как он и просил, не показывающаяся на глаза Огдену, поинтересовалась, воспользовавшись паузой между «аргументами»:  
\- Тебе нужны страдания этого человека или только информация?  
Прервавшись ненадолго, Брюс всмотрелся в темноту. Диана говорила спокойно и сохраняла невозмутимый вид, будто происходящее ее не трогало. Но с другой стороны, он знал, как она умеет держать лицо. Его собственная ярость перегорела еще вчера, мстить Брюс не собирался – слишком незначительным был причиненный Огденом ущерб, чтобы тратить время на не приносящий удовольствия процесс.  
\- Информация.  
\- Тогда у меня есть способ ускорить ее получение.  
Она молниеносно вскинула руку. Лассо просвистело мимо Брюса и захлестнулось петлей вокруг шеи дернувшегося Огдена. Тот рванулся сильнее и попытался что-то протестующе прохрипеть. Брюсу тоже на секунду показалось, что Диана попросту задушит пленника, но в этот момент веревка начала светиться. Золотистое сияние растеклось от витков, намотанных на запястье и кисть Дианы, до шеи Огдена, и его выпученные от ужаса глаза сначала вернулись к нормальному состоянию, а затем как будто остекленели.  
\- Говори правду, - велела Диана. Велела негромко, но у Брюса создалось впечатление, что она могла бы и прошептать, и все равно человек на другом конце аркана понял бы. – Кто приказал тебе следить за Бэтменом?  
\- Марк Хинтон, глава Специального отдела по предупреждению и предотвращению мета-угроз в Централ-сити при управлении Министерства внутренней безопасности США.  
Огдену не хватило дыхания, чтобы произнести фразу целиком в один прием. Его голос, недавно полный разнообразных, отнюдь не положительных эмоций, звучал теперь глухо и бесцветно.  
Об этом отделе, как и о Хинтоне, Брюс слышал впервые. Зато сразу отпали все сомнения в происхождении досье Огдена: сфабриковано, вероятно, от и до, и притом на высшем уровне – концов, скорее всего, не найти, если точно не знать, где искать. Упоминание Централ-сити в одном предложении со словом с приставкой «мета-» тоже не вызывало удивления: если где-то и должен был появиться такой отдел, то только там.  
Диана приблизилась на шаг, встала в полосу тусклого света и вопросительно взглянула на Брюса.  
\- Зачем?  
Ему Огден не ответил, продолжая невидяще смотреть прямо перед собой.  
\- Зачем? – повторила Диана.  
\- Предосторожность. Бэтмен интересовался мета-человеком по прозвищу Флэш, признанным угрозой наивысшей степени, и получил от сенатора Далтона информацию о корабле пришельцев. Непредсказуемые действия посторонних лиц могут осложнить работу Отдела.  
\- Что мета-полиции Централ-сити нужно на криптонском корабле? Что им известно о Бэтмене?  
\- По одному вопросу за раз, - тихо предупредила Диана.  
Брюс колебался недолго:  
\- Корабль.  
Этот чертов корабль – в него упиралось уже слишком много того, перед чем личные интересы и личная же безопасность отступали на второй план.  
\- Что Отделу нужно на криптонском корабле?  
Так и пошло: не спрашивая пока, каким образом Диана заставляла Огдена отвечать даже более развернуто, чем он рассчитывал, Брюс отошел в сторону, предоставив Диане вести допрос. Брюс озвучивал ей вопросы, она «переводила». Ответы чем дальше, тем больше тянули на разглашение государственной тайны.  
Старое, как сама демократия, несовпадение взглядов на конфликтные ситуации в среде военных, имеющих силу, но не имеющих власти, чтобы применять ее направо и налево, и среди политиков, имеющих власть, но не имеющих силы, чтобы в полной мере воспользоваться ею. В норме они уравновешивали друг друга. В норме совместно выработанное решение должно было быть оптимальным. Но Брюс слишком хорошо знал, как это работает на деле.  
Хрупкое равновесие начинало трещать по швам при любом намеке на угрозу. Человеческая природа, амбиции отдельных личностей, норовящих захапать себе по куску и силы, и власти, на волне массовой мета-истерии не могли не породить такие вот «отделы», секретные для всех, кроме непосредственно причастных к их работе лиц. Мета- или нет, люди оставались людьми, и количество преступников среди тех и других в процентном соотношении наверняка выходило одинаковым. Вот только «мета-» пугали намного сильнее.  
Брюс нашел способ противостоять Супермену из Метрополиса, но, как выяснилось, специалисты по мета-людям понятия не имели, что делать со своими многочисленными, хотя и не такими разрушительными, как Кларк, «суперменами» из Централ-сити. Их не могли остановить, их не могли поймать, а поймав, не могли удержать, и единственное, на что оставалось рассчитывать обычным людям, – помощь таких энтузиастов, как Флэш и его команда. «Добровольное содействие неравнодушных граждан», контролировать которых власти тоже не могли – и не могли стерпеть, не желали мириться с таким положением вещей.  
В отделе исследований при Министерстве внутренней безопасности велись свои разработки, но эффективность «анти-мета-мер» оставалась сомнительной. Кадры, снятые в Метрополисе и в окрестностях Смолвиля во время вторжения криптонцев, свидетельства очевидцев из числа участвовавших в той операции военных подсказали, где искать решение. Инопланетные пушки, от попаданий из которых приходилось несладко даже Супермену, - в мощности им не уступало только ядерное оружие, мало пригодное для устранения целей размером с человека. В сложившейся ситуации внеземные технологии представлялись военным чуть ли не панацеей.  
Год назад на пути превентивных мер встал здравый смысл сенатора Финч. Но и после ее трагической гибели сторонники силового решения не получили поддержки. Скорее, наоборот: подвиг Супермена привел к тому, что к «мета-», которым стараниями Флэша доставалось в Централ-сити столько же любви обычных граждан, сколько и ненависти, стали относиться лучше. И «отдел по предотвращению» пошел другим путем: внедрив своих сотрудников в окружение Далтона, хозяйничавшего теперь на криптонском корабле и не жаловавшего гостей из других городов и штатов.  
Бэтмен действительно подвернулся им случайно, и до их личной встречи сам Огден даже не особо верил в его существование. Далтон не поделился информацией о то ли герое, то ли злодее из Готэма не только с телохранителями, но и с ближним кругом, в который тоже проникли несколько человек. Так что, увидев Бэтмена на складе и услышав часть разговора между ним и Далтоном, Огден воспользовался выпавшим шансом и проявил инициативу в рамках своих инструкций, подсунув ему следящее устройство.  
\- Начальство за провал наверняка его по голове не погладило, - фыркнула Диана и поинтересовалась вполголоса: - Мы будем связываться с людьми из правительства? Он ничего не вспомнит о разговоре, - добавила она, верно истолковав молчание Брюса и его многозначительный взгляд.  
Брюс покачал головой:  
\- Они не правительство. Они функционируют на птичьих правах: о том, чем они заняты, известно очень узкому кругу лиц, но формально Отдел, скорее всего, даже не существует. При любом намеке на неудачу всех, кто там работает, назовут преступниками, а их действия - несанкционированными. Я уже сталкивался с таким подходом. Очень практично.  
И этот же подход означал, что ни возможные, ни неизбежные сопутствующие жертвы никого не беспокоили. Неравнодушные, беспечные, доверчивые жертвы. Пытающиеся поступать правильно, сотрудничающие с полицией, прибегающие по первому зову и совершенно не умеющие толком скрывать свою личность – будь Брюс на месте Марка Хинтона, он бы тоже выбрал своей первой целью «мета-угрозу наивысшей степени».  
Собственно, Брюс и на своем месте так поступил.  
Вот только криптонит можно было результативно использовать только против криптонцев. Оружие же, с которым те вторглись на Землю два года назад, прекрасно поражало любые цели. Если до этого дойдет, охота на мета-людей с высокой долей вероятности окажется лишь началом – а мета-люди вряд ли станут просто ждать поимки и истребления.  
Та самая война, которую, по словам Альфреда, Брюс мог развязать, пытаясь уничтожить Супермена, давно уже притаилась на пороге и ждала условного сигнала, чтобы выбить дверь.

***

Диана отвела освобожденного от наручников Огдена к выходу на аркане, как послушную собаку на поводке, – тот слепо смотрел перед собой и переставлял ноги, пока Диана не велела ему закрыть глаза, забыть все, что он видел и слышал сегодняшней ночью, и не вытолкнула, предварительно сняв с его шеи петлю, на улицу. Спустившись вниз, она смотала потускневшее лассо в бухту, повесила ее на пояс и прислонилась спиной к стене под лестницей.  
Брюс, уже собиравшийся вернуться обратно в технический туннель, чтобы пройти пару станций под землей и выбраться на поверхность неподалеку от залива, остановился:  
\- Отличная работа. Устала?  
\- Не вопросы задавать, нет, - Диана покачала головой. – Контроль над Лассо Истины требует… концентрации. Давно этим не занималась.  
\- Лассо Истины, значит...  
\- Прости. У всех есть профессиональные приемчики, о которых не стоит болтать.  
\- Твои весьма эффективны.  
Диана пожала плечами:  
\- Я с самого начала знала, что ты не белый и не пушистый.  
\- Убедиться, что тебя это не волнует, не мешало.  
\- Я так и подумала. Что будем делать дальше?  
\- Глобально – дождемся возвращения Фонаря. Не хочу принимать решение в спешке, не владея всей информацией. Посмотрим, что он расскажет о втором корабле.  
\- Мне не нравится то, что творится вокруг первого.  
Брюс кивнул:  
\- Мне тоже. Твари, роботы, Думсдэй, теперь еще и тайная борьба за владение им между властями штатов… боюсь, парни из Централ-сити не последние, кто захочет прибрать его к рукам.  
\- В чьих бы руках он в итоге ни оказался, ничего хорошего ждать нет смысла, - заметила Диана. – Все люди одинаковы.  
\- Большинство – может быть. Но есть исключения, и есть такие, как ты, Флэш и Зеленый Фонарь.  
\- А есть встречавшие таких, как мы? – хмыкнула Диана и потянулась, отталкиваясь от стены. – Что насчет локальных планов?  
\- Если ты отдохнула, идем. Подброшу тебя до дома.  
\- На своей шикарной бронированной машине?  
Брюс усмехнулся:  
\- На совершенно обычной, не самой шикарной, но зато самой неприметной машине с тонированными стеклами, сквозь которые никто не увидит твой наряд и лицо водителя.  
\- А сам водитель потом домой поедет?  
\- А у него еще есть дела.  
\- Ты вообще спишь?  
\- Дьявол! Почему всех так волнует этот вопрос? Сплю я! Идем. 


	31. Глава 29

\- Переодевайся. Прогуляемся.  
За восемь дней Кларк привык слышать эти два слова вместо приветствия.  
Брюс уходил по утрам в деловом костюме и при галстуке, возвращался – когда поздно вечером, когда посреди ночи, а один раз так и вовсе под утро – в костюме Бэтмена и при плаще, и сразу же звал его «прогуляться». Девятый раз подряд. Кларку до чертиков хотелось спросить его об участи деловых костюмов, пальто и часов, наверняка стоивших не одну тысячу долларов и даже не один десяток тысяч. Куда те пропадали днем и возвращались ли когда-нибудь в уютную гардеробную в особняке? Наверняка ведь Брюс каким-то образом решал этот вопрос, но вычислить, как именно, все не удавалось.  
Выбираясь на воздушные прогулки, Кларк приучился надевать парашют – и позапрошлой ночью он все-таки пригодился. Кларк снова упустил момент, когда сознание начало уплывать, но падать не пришлось – он очнулся, болтаясь под куполом, и сумел опуститься на крыло самолета. После их возвращения Альфред не отпускал его до самого утра, так что под конец экзекуции Кларк чуть не уснул прямо в пещере.  
С чем ему пока не удалось свыкнуться, так это с тем, что он теперь _уставал_. Нет, такое случалось с ним и прежде, до ранения, до криптонита, - но не так, как во время этих прогулок-тренировок. Раньше всегда находились силы, чтобы добраться домой или приземлиться и через несколько минут снова подняться в воздух, да и преодоление больших расстояний на огромных скоростях вообще не вызывало сложностей с тех пор, как Кларк научился летать, – передышка требовалась скорее психологическая, чем физическая, и то не всегда. Сейчас расстояние и скорость, с которой Кларк двигался, заметно сокращали время, которое он мог провести в небе, не рискуя очнуться от удара об землю.  
Теперь после полетов ныли мышцы, временами клонило в сон, напоминал о себе шрам на груди, но приступы лихорадки больше не повторялись. Поначалу Кларк ждал их почти со страхом, хотя старался не подавать виду. Но с прошлого дня он был согласен пережить повышенную температуру еще раз, лишь бы понять, что все-таки с ним происходит. Обследования, анализы и наблюдения не давали однозначных ответов. Вдобавок с той ночи, когда он обнаружил в лейкопластыре следящее устройство, Брюс больше не задерживался в пещере после тренировок, поручал Кларка заботам Альфреда и сразу уходил к себе.

***

\- Сегодня прогулка получилась как будто дольше, чем вчера, - заметил Кларк, привычным уже движением закатывая рукав рубашки и подставляя руку под иглу шприца.  
\- Не только чем вчера, мистер Кент. И чем позавчера, и чем два дня назад.  
Кларк растерялся. Глядя на Альфреда, он даже не заметил, как игла вошла в вену.  
\- Он увеличивает нагрузку? Я не обращал внимания.  
\- Постепенно, - подтвердил Альфред. – Делать выводы пока рано, поскольку мы не можем сказать наверняка, чем обусловлено ваше состояние, но за восемь дней ваша выносливость определенно возросла.  
\- Я не чувствую разницы, - признался Кларк. – Иногда даже кажется, что все наоборот.  
Он уверенно держался в воздухе, и даже страх снова упасть, появившийся после первого обморока, понемногу отступил, но полет все равно оставался немыслимо изнурительным по сравнению с тем, как просто и естественно Кларк проделывал это раньше, не считаясь ни с дополнительным весом, ни со временем, ни с расстоянием, ни даже с высотой.  
\- Вам ведь никогда не приходилось после долгого перерыва возвращаться к серьезным физическим упражнениям, верно?  
\- До того, как я оказался здесь? Нет, ни разу.  
\- Повышенная утомляемость на первых порах укладывается в рамки человеческой нормы.  
\- Человеческой...  
\- Как раз по этой причине, – согните, пожалуйста, руку в локте, - по той причине, что вы не человек, мистер Кент, с этого момента в вашу реабилитационную программу включены ультрафиолетовые ванны. Днем – естественный солнечный свет, а после тренировок... Идите за мной, я покажу.  
В соседнем с медблоком помещении, прежде пустовавшем, обнаружилось странной конструкции кресло. Присмотревшись, Кларк узнал в нем тошнотворно знакомую больничную кровать. Точнее, нечто очень похожее - без поручней, но с подлокотниками, и до самого пола закрытое мягким чехлом с отверстиями для кронштейнов по бокам. На кронштейнах были закреплены направленные на кресло ультрафиолетовые лампы, а на одном - небольшой столик с матовым покрытием.  
\- Снимите рубашку и присаживайтесь, - предложил Альфред. – Процедура займет около получаса, но если вы почувствуете дискомфорт, немедленно сообщите, и мы прервемся. Подать вам чай? Кофе? Книгу?  
И к этому Кларк тоже не вполне еще привык – к тому, чтобы ему что-то _подавали_. Пока он не мог обслуживать себя сам, с этим приходилось мириться, но теперь он в основном вежливо отклонял предложения, хотя и чувствовал себя при этом почти так же неловко, как если бы согласился – ему казалось, что постоянное «спасибо, Альфред, ничего не нужно» и его вариации как будто задевают дворецкого. Совершенно на пустом месте казалось: Альфред не изменял своей доброжелательной полуулыбке, и, несколько раз прислушавшись к его сердцебиению, Кларк не заметил разницы в те моменты, когда соглашался, и в те, когда отказывался от предложенных услуг.  
Впрочем, сейчас ему действительно ничего не хотелось, так что он просто откинулся на спинку кресла – неожиданно очень удобного – и прикрыл глаза. Лампы расположили как-то хитро: включенные, они не ослепляли, но так отчего-то было уютнее. Не видя окружающей обстановки, Кларк мог представить себе не стены пещеры и подземный водопад, а что-нибудь другое. Например, вытащенный из дома под лучи закатного солнца шезлонг, а вместо реки - кукурузное поле. Или даже реку – ту же самую, возле особняка, но летнюю, почти теплую, дощатый помост у воды, знакомое сердцебиение совсем рядом, так что достаточно руку протянуть, чтобы прикоснуться, почувствовать шрамы под пальцами и убедиться, что…  
Что это сердцебиение Кларк уже не представлял. Он его _слышал_. Опять.  
Как вчера, и позавчера, и три, и семь дней назад Кларк легко и непринужденно – и незаметно для себя - вычислял расстояние до этого сердца с точностью до пары футов. Он пытался так не делать, но стоило только отвлечься или хотя бы забыть целенаправленно думать о том, что не имело отношения к Брюсу, как Кларк тут же улавливал этот звук на грани слышимости.  
Теперь Кларк знал, что, пожелав ему доброй ночи, оставив его в пещере с Альфредом и поднявшись в дом, Брюс, несмотря на поздний час, никогда не ложился спать сразу. Его дыхание замедлялось, но сердце начинало биться с положенной спящему человеку частотой сорок-сорок пять ударов в минуту лишь к тому времени, когда Альфред отпускал и Кларка отдыхать. Ему каждый раз приходилось одергивать себя, чтобы не воспользоваться рентгеновским зрением и не выяснить, чем таким Брюс занимается в эти несколько часов.  
В подобном состоянии он, бывало, оказывался и днем – где, как и почему, Кларк тоже не выяснял.  
Но теперь он знал, что за последние восемь дней Брюс ни разу не уезжал дальше окраин Метрополиса. Днем он обычно находился в Готэме, а по ночам его перемещениям между двумя городами почти всегда сопутствовали глухие удары, чьи-то крики, стоны, проклятия и мольбы.  
Рев двигателей самолетов, плеск рассекаемой паромами воды, гул автострад, вой полицейских сирен, стук колес проходящих поездов – все самые громкие звуки многолюдных, многоголосых, шумных мегаполисов не мешали Кларку в любой момент услышать самое важное.  
Он пару раз ловил на себе уже знакомые взгляды, сопровождавшиеся резким учащением пульса – не только у Брюса, но и у него самого. Но Брюс был занят практически круглосуточно. Во время перелетов от пещеры до выбранного им места для очередной «прогулки» разговор шел преимущественно о том, как Кларку следовало вести себя в воздухе, – теперь он начал осознавать, что Брюс не сочинял инструкции по ходу дела, и увидел в них определенную закономерность.  
Кроме того, Брюс рассказывал, пусть и вкратце, о том, что происходит в мире, чем занимается маленький свежесобранный отряд, который Кларк отказался возглавить. Кларк наблюдал, как Брюс проводил это время, и не напоминал ему об оставшемся без ответа вопросе, прекрасно понимая, что десять дней - не срок, и при подобном графике думать еще и о чувствах попросту некогда. Он старался переключиться, охотно брался за любое предложенное Альфредом задание, пытаясь хоть так принять участие в том, что затеял Бэтмен. И ему не хватало духу потревожить Брюса во время сна, и без того неимоверно короткого для человека, хотя мысль о том, чтобы после очередного осмотра просто прийти и улечься к нему под бок, посещала его все чаще.  
Может, сегодня Кларк бы попытался. Свернул бы в спальню Брюса, тихо лег рядом, прикоснулся бы… Он не позволил своей фантазии зайти дальше ощущения шрамов под пальцами, но и гнать ее сейчас из головы тоже не стал. Вместо него это сделали шаги – впервые за восемь ночей Брюс изменил своему распорядку и снова спустился в пещеру. Стремительно промчался мимо подскочившего – Кларк услышал удивленный возглас – от неожиданности Альфреда, бросив одно только слово:  
\- Прожектор.  
Через тридцать секунд взревел мотор бэтмобиля.

***

\- Какого черта ты творишь?!  
Свет прожектора в небе всегда означал неприятности, независимо от того, кто дернул рубильник. Тень летучей мыши не появлялась над Готэмом с той самой ноябрьской ночи, когда Бэтмен сам «зажег свой фонарь». Размах последствий тогда превзошел все мыслимые и немыслимые ожидания.  
Брюс учел свои ошибки. Он поставил новый прожектор на давно выбранной для этой цели крыше, и отсутствие сигнала в течение нескольких месяцев казалось ему затишьем, непонятно только, после бури или перед ней. Он предполагал, что рано или поздно знак появится, несмотря на постоянные патрули, и старался просчитать возможные варианты.  
Чего он не учел, так это появления в числе своих союзников беспечного, нахального, обделенного мозгами и инстинктом самосохранения позера.  
\- Я вернулся из командировки, - Джордан скорчил недовольную рожу и развел руками. - Ты не оставил адреса, пришлось воспользоваться маяком.  
\- Коммуникатор тебе для чего? Чтоб в кармане лежал? – Бэтмен даже не пытался скрыть злость.  
\- Он утонул при исполнении моих служебных обязанностей.  
\- Погасни. Немедленно. - Модулятор превратил и без того искаженный яростью голос в сдавленное рычание.  
\- Эй, я так летаю!  
\- Так приземлись, кретин, пока тебя не увидели.  
\- Хозяева Готэма славятся своим гостеприимством. Или слухи врут, и ты тут не хозяин?  
Брюс мысленно досчитал до трех и удержал тянущуюся к бэтарангу руку.  
\- У полиции свое мнение на этот счет.  
\- Я – патрульный галактической полиции, между прочим, и отвечаю за весь этот сектор.  
\- А документ, освобождающий патрульных галактической полиции от уплаты штрафов за неправильную парковку, твое начальство предоставит? – Брюс с мрачным удовлетворением полюбовался, как Джордан потух в прямом и переносном смысле, и добавил: - Считай, что для галактической полиции Готэм – закрытая территория. Не трогай рубильник!  
Прожектор отвлекал внимание. Брюс никогда не выключал его сразу после того, как поднимался на крышу, чтобы по исчезновению сигнала нельзя было вычислить, когда Бэтмен явился на вызов и явился ли вообще. Сейчас не стоило его выключать еще и потому, что яркий белый свет делал зеленое силовое поле Фонаря менее заметным.  
\- Ты параноик. – Джордан покрутил пальцем у виска, но протянутую было руку опустил.  
\- Поэтому до сих пор жив, - отрезал Брюс, быстро проходя вдоль парапета и заглядывая за вентиляционные короба и возвышающуюся рядом с ними часть лифтовой шахты. – О том, как утопил коммуникатор, расскажешь на базе. Ты же для этого нарисовался?

***

\- То есть там ничего не происходит, - Диана подвела итог услышанному от Джордана и встала из-за стола, чтобы еще раз щелкнуть кнопкой кофеварки.  
Их спонтанное ночное совещание затянулось: пользуясь тем, что его не прерывали, Хэл расписывал свои «подвиги» многословно, во всех подробностях, умолчав лишь о том, как ухитрился утопить коммуникатор, если под воду погружался внутри сгенерированного кольцом силового поля. Брюс махнул рукой на устройство – только убедился в том, что сигнал от него действительно не поступает, и выдал Фонарю замену.  
\- Рыбки плавают. – Хэл пожал плечами. - Половина местных жителей считает обломки чем-то вроде храма, другая ищет способы заработать на нем. Правда, туристы в ту глушь забираются редко. Скукотища.  
Робот, под весом которого едва не трещал стол – Брюс не предполагал, что на временной базе понадобится верстак, и добычу Фонаря пришлось положить на то, что имелось в наличии, - выглядел немного иначе, чем уже знакомые им охранные модули. К тому же он не двигался, ни на кого не нападал и вообще не подавал признаков жизни – по словам Джордана, в таком виде он его и вытащил из затопленного корабельного отсека, и за все время перелета механизм активности не проявлял. Кольцо Фонаря распознало в нем стандартное криптонское оборудование, скорее всего, не боевое - подключаемое «тело» искусственного интеллекта, теперь сломанное и совершенно бесполезное.  
Брюс бесполезным его не считал и, хотя все еще злился на выходку Джордана с прожектором, счел возможным похвалить его работу. Деревушки в окрестностях корабля Зеленый Фонарь добросовестно прочесал, вот только ни о каких других пришельцах там не слышали, роботов не видели, а пропавших людей рано или поздно нашли – кого-то в соседней деревне, кого-то в ближайшем городе, кого-то в виде разлагающихся в зарослях останков. Тех, кого, по слухам, инопланетные насекомые похищали в Соединенных Штатах, не находили вовсе.  
От Кларка Брюс знал, что технология, позволяющая выращивать живые организмы, была только на одном из трех кораблей – том, который лежал в Метрополисе. Он не сказал об этом Джордану и Диане по двум причинам: во-первых, информация поступила уже после того, как Фонарь улетел в «командировку», и, во-вторых, вопрос с роботами так или иначе требовалось прояснить. Но Джордан нашел только одного, сломанного, которого и притащил с собой.  
\- Надо отправить его в Централ-сити, - решил Брюс. - Наш аналитик неплохо поработал с останками твари. Возможно, с техникой ему будет даже проще разобраться.  
\- Могу забросить, мне по пути, - Хэл взял предложенную Дианой чашку с кофе. – Твоя паранойя допускает полеты в зеленых пузырях над городами, если они не Готэм? Кстати, о Готэме. Чего я не могу понять, так это почему наши крылатые тараканы – предположительно, гнездящиеся на криптонском корабле, - не добираются туда? У них под боком еще один густонаселенный город, а они прутся за добычей вглубь материка. И выбирают там отнюдь не мегаполисы. Или откормленные в кукурузном поясе фермеры кажутся им более питательными, чем худосочные горожане? Почему тогда Миссури и Канзас? Брали бы севернее!  
Бэтмен молча переглянулся с Дианой. Да, ее, похоже, тоже встревожил один момент, на который сам Джордан вряд ли обратил внимание. Просто потому что не знал о нем.  
\- Подскажи им при следующей встрече, где искать людей повкуснее, - предложила Диана совершенно серьезным тоном. – Хотя вопрос, почему их нет в Готэме, хороший. Есть идеи?  
Теперь они уставились на Бэтмена вдвоем. Он покачал головой:  
\- Не моими стараниями. Во всяком случае, я ничего не предпринимал в этом направлении.  
Идей у него тоже не было. Брюс мог поручиться: ни один крылатый таракан в Готэме не появлялся, но вот причина такой избирательности оставалась для него загадкой.  
\- И какими будут наши действия? – Снова Диана, Джордан молча прихлебывал свой кофе.  
Все ниточки стягивались в одну точку – к криптонскому кораблю. Брюс знал, что требовалось сделать, только не «им», а ему. Он на минуту задумался, решая, стоит ли сообщать о своих планах команде. Джордан наверняка попытается навязать свою компанию или полезет сам, а привлекать раньше времени дополнительное внимание к объекту, который и так интересовал кучу народа, не хотелось.  
\- Фонарь, доставишь робота в Централ-сити. Сколько времени тебе нужно?  
\- Ну… сутки плюс-минус, у меня и свои дела есть…  
\- Сутки – подходит, - перебил Бэтмен. – Потом вернешься сюда. Надо дождаться, когда твари появятся снова, и попробовать поймать живьем хоть одну. Твоя помощь пригодится.  
Диана смотрела на него, задумчиво прищурившись. Брюс не сомневался – заподозрила что-то, но догадками делиться не спешила. Джордан неприкрыто зевнул:  
\- Ну хоть что-то интересное наклевывается.  
Он направил на робота кольцо. Вместо обычного полупрозрачного ореола над столом завис двухчелюстной грейфер. Удержать вытянутый в длину корпус реальной клешней такого размера не вышло бы, но у силовой конструкции, созданной кольцом и воображением Зеленого Фонаря, получилось поднять модуль так, что он даже из стороны в сторону не качался. Хэл поднялся на ноги и, поворачиваясь, чтобы переместить свой груз к выходу, зацепился чем-то за подлокотник.  
Брюс не заметил, откуда выпал черный, в половину ладони размером «камешек». Кажущийся черным – когда сместилось пятно света от кольца, на поверхности стали заметны знакомые темно-зеленые переливы.  
\- Ты чего? – Хэл обернулся, недоуменно глядя на Бэтмена.  
Брюс и забыл, какие звуки раздаются, если закашляться в модулятор.  
\- Поперхнулся, - невозмутимо солгал он. – Ты где этот камень нашел?  
\- Этот? На корабле. Не успел рассмотреть толком. А что?  
\- Много там таких?  
\- Один был. Я специально еще искал, даже при помощи кольца. Да в чем дело-то?  
\- Наш спонсор увлекается минералогией. Вряд ли камень драгоценный, но за интересные экземпляры для своей коллекции он готов выкладывать интересные суммы. Не возражаешь, если…  
Джордан пожал плечами:  
\- Да пожалуйста. Меня устроит чек.  
Брюс осторожно подобрал камень с пола и спрятал в подсумок. За Джорданом захлопнулась дверь, через минуту – он следил, подойдя к окну, – зеленая точка взлетела в светлеющее небо на значительном удалении от базы. Хотя бы тут Зеленый Фонарь не игнорировал требования конспирации.  
Диана молча сверлила взглядом спину Брюса – аж между лопаток зачесалось.  
\- Ты ведь не просто так снова его отослал.  
Отнекиваться не имело смысла.  
\- Полагаю, ты уже догадалась, зачем, и объяснять не нужно.  
\- Мне это не нравится, - прямо заявила Диана.  
\- Мне тоже. Но другие варианты хуже.  
\- Я не об этом. Камень. Я видела копье – после всего. Оно светилось так же, когда… - Она шевельнулась, как будто хотела положить руку ему на плечо, но передумала. – Это было его решение, а не твоя ошибка. Лезть в пекло одному только потому, что…  
\- Я лезу туда не поэтому, - отрезал Брюс, - а потому, что ни ты, ни Джордан не сумеете пройти незаметно.  
\- Я знаю, кто сумеет, и ты тоже знаешь.  
\- Флэш еще мальчишка.  
\- Виктор еще младше.  
\- Именно поэтому он только получает образцы и присылает отчеты. И у Флэша целый город, битком набитый мета-преступниками.  
\- С которыми он прекрасно справляется, - парировала Диана. – Может, не так эффективно, как ты, но разве не для этого мы хотели объединиться в одну команду?  
Брюс промолчал. Настоящая причина его нежелания привлекать Флэша, да и Киборга тоже, Дианы не касалась. Как не должна была касаться и решений, которые Брюс принимал – он всегда справлялся с личными проблемами, исключал их из цепочки логических рассуждений, и теперь следовало поступить так же.  
\- Пока что это не вопрос жизни и смерти. Только разведка.  
В главном Диана не ошиблась: Брюс знал, кто справится лучше. И Флэш в этой очереди стоял всего лишь вторым.

***

Пришлось постараться, чтобы успеть затемно добраться до особняка – Брюс не хотел оставлять бэтмобиль в штаб-квартире, хотя там и имелся закрытый гараж.  
Альфред встретил его на парковке.  
\- Я же сказал, что ты можешь меня не ждать.  
Брюс действительно отправил ему сообщение по дороге в штаб-квартиру – драки не предвиделось, так что Альфреду не имело смысла дежурить до его возвращения.  
\- И вам доброго утра, мастер Брюс. Завтрак?  
Растревоженное Дианой застарелое чувство непоправимой вины от этого приветствия и обычной учтивой заботы в голосе Альфреда только обострилось. Брюс выключил модулятор и постарался смягчить интонации голоса:  
\- Доброе утро, Альфред. Спасибо, я не голоден. Кларк спит?  
\- Мистер Кент ушел к себе пять часов назад.  
Брюс стащил с себя маску и устало вздохнул:  
\- Стоило тебе все же последовать его примеру.  
\- Вообще-то, мастер Брюс, мне нужно было поговорить с вами, желательно так, чтобы мистер Кент нас не слышал.  
\- Думаешь, он стал бы подслушивать?  
Слова Альфреда мигом заставили Брюса подобраться. Не потому, что он опасался чрезмерного любопытства со стороны Кларка, просто сегодня тревожные новости и неприятные разговоры сыпались один за другим. Альфред был единственным, перед кем Брюс мог позволить себе не скрывать минутную слабость. Маленькая отсрочка, чтобы собраться, секундная пауза, чтобы подготовиться к вероятному удару. Прекрасно знакомый Альфреду ритуал – на вопрос он ответил так же размеренно, как будто поддерживая светскую беседу о погоде:  
\- Полагаю, он мог бы совершить нечто подобное неосознанно. Его сверхчеловеческие способности и способы контроля над ними не вполне доступны моему пониманию.  
\- Возможно, я понимаю их чуть лучше.  
\- Ваши тренировки, - Альфред кивнул. – Да, вполне вероятно.  
\- Итак?  
\- Как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить. Обследование, которое вы поручили мне провести…  
\- Не дает необходимой информации.  
\- Нет, сэр. Физически мистер Кент абсолютно здоров, если не считать послеоперационного шрама. Хочу заметить, заживление идет вполне успешно, даже более успешно, чем я предполагал, учитывая обстоятельства.  
\- То есть тенденция вроде бы положительная?  
По крайней мере, никаких оснований считать иначе Брюс не видел. Альфред вздохнул:  
\- В том-то и дело, мастер Брюс. Вы видели на его теле другие шрамы? Хоть один?  
\- Нет, но…  
Но. Это чертово «но» - Брюс споткнулся на нем, как на порожке там, где должно было быть ровное место. Однако же порожек существовал всегда – просто раньше он перешагивал через него, не обращая внимания, а теперь его придержали, заставив замедлить шаг, и он с размаху пнул преграду.  
Брюс ведь знал, что около двух лет назад сторожевой модуль сумел ранить Супермена. Достаточно глубоко – Кларк описал ситуацию во всех подробностях, надеясь, что они помогут Брюсу понять что-нибудь о криптонских технологиях. И он сам – копьем из зеленого криптонита, который теперь, предположительно, и мешал Кларку полностью восстановиться, – прочертил царапину на его щеке. Тоже достаточно глубокую, чтобы у человека остался шрам на всю жизнь – но на Кларке тогда все зажило без следа. Разница не могла объясняться воздействием синего криптонита: точно такое же напыление было и на иглах для шприцев, но следы от уколов теперь исчезали не более чем за сутки.  
\- Но ткани не регенерируют, - закончил его оборванную на полуслове фразу Альфред. – Этот шрам не исчезает, способности мистера Кента остаются далеки от исходного уровня, только выносливость немного возросла. Между тем, все проведенные анализы, все снимки и тесты не выявили никаких проблем.  
Что ж, Брюс предполагал, что и такой исход вероятен. Не хотелось смиряться с ним, хотя мерзкий шепоток на задворках сознания мигом подсказал все потенциальные плюсы ситуации. Брюс мог бы…  
\- У нас недостаточно оборудования, мастер Брюс. Кое-какие исследования требуют использования специфической медицинской техники…  
Брюс перебил его, чтобы заглушить собственные мысли:  
\- Просто скажи, что нужно.  
\- Томограф, сэр. Криптонит радиоактивен. Чтобы обнаружить в теле частицы мелкодисперсной радиоактивной пыли, нужен томограф или гамма-камера.  
Альфред замолчал, и Брюс понимал, почему. Не составляло большого труда купить десяток подобных приборов, но для работы с ними навыков военно-полевого хирурга недостаточно. Чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть предположение о причинах, мешающих Супермену восстановить силы, придется привлечь постороннего человека.  
Брюс сжал кулаки:  
\- Я найду способ. А пока что… - он вынул обманом изъятый у Зеленого Фонаря камень и передал Альфреду: - Убедись, что это то, о чем я думаю, а потом спрячь к остальным.  
Еще одна проблема на его голову, еще одна требующая решения задача. Никто не знал, какое количество криптонита попало на Землю, сколько всего разновидностей этого минерала существует и какая часть разошлась по рукам, осела в минералогических коллекциях энтузиастов – к которым Брюс Уэйн, к слову, никогда не относился.  
О том, в какую сумму оценить камень, чтобы расплатиться с Джорданом, не дав ему лишнего повода вспоминать о находке, Брюс собирался подумать после того, как поспит. Где-то между разговором с Кларком и изобретением способа обнаружения всех запасов криптонита на планете.  
Похоже, Зеленый Фонарь не так уж сильно ошибался, когда назвал Бэтмена параноиком.  
Эту мысль Брюс, пожалуй, не собирался обдумывать вовсе. 


	32. Глава 30

Новые факты, по сути, не влияли на продуманный Брюсом еще неделю назад план проникновения на корабль. Влияло время, особенно если он собирался привлечь к этому делу Кларка… Супермена… Или все же?..  
«Не имеет значения».  
Значение должен иметь только результат.  
Не будь у него приблизительной схемы внутренних помещений, он не рискнул бы сунуться туда, полагаясь на штурманские навыки и рентгеновское зрение Супермена — в совершенно непредсказуемых ситуациях Брюсу проще было справляться самостоятельно. Он и сейчас не слишком хотел втягивать Кларка, но другие способы внести уточнения в чертежи, вроде подкупа персонала или нескольких разведывательных вылазок, отпадали. Днем вокруг огороженной охраняемой территории находилось слишком много людей, ночью на каждого, кто ошивался поблизости, обращали слишком много внимания, как и на припаркованные на относительно близком расстоянии автомобили. Проще всего было бы изучить корабль с воздуха, но — сутки, только одни чертовы сутки отсутствия Зеленого Фонаря означали, что и подготовительные работы провести не получится, и попытка будет только одна.  
Два «штурмана» вместо одного и способности Супермена значительно увеличивали шансы на успех. Оставаясь в безопасности, Кларк предупредит не только о том, как изменились отсеки и переходы, но и о приближении охраны. Зависший в воздухе самолет со включенным стелс-режимом и маскировкой от случайных взглядов обнаружить крайне сложно, а случись что — Альфред с помощью дистанционного управления обеспечит эвакуацию.  
На вопрос, что может пойти не так, существовал единственный ответ: все.  
Все и всегда могло пойти не так, независимо от того, насколько детально составлен план и сколько предусмотрено запасных вариантов. Брюс никогда не полагался только на них и не надеялся предугадать все пути развития событий. Но сами расчеты успокаивали, а наборы готовых алгоритмов для разных ситуаций не единожды выручали его, позволяя выхватить подходящий как оружие из тщательно подогнанной кобуры и сэкономить доли секунды на поиск выхода из положения. При этом ничто не мешало Бэтмену импровизировать, если заготовки оказывались неэффективны.  
Фактически Брюс принял решение еще вчера, во время разговора с Дианой. Оставалось объяснить себе, что так действительно разумнее, и обсудить план с самим Кларком. Тот вполне мог отказаться от участия, как отказался возглавлять команду, опасаясь подвергать ее лишнему риску из-за своей нестабильности. Брюс не стал бы настаивать и просить. Он бы выдохнул и спокойно пошел один.  
Он ни секунды не верил в то, что Кларк действительно откажется помочь.

***

Кларк подслушивал. То, что он делал в течение трех часов с того момента, как бэтмобиль выехал из пещеры, никак иначе назвать было нельзя.  
Тридцать секунд — тридцать четыре удара. Шестьдесят секунд — шестьдесят три. Триста секунд — двести семьдесят пять. Резкий скачок до восьмидесяти в минуту. Семьдесят семь. Семьдесят три. Шестьдесят восемь. Шестьдесят два. Норма. Норма. Норма.  
Он не пытался услышать что-то еще — только стук сердца, на котором он сконцентрировался.  
Кларк не осознавал, что задерживал дыхание до тех пор, пока сердцебиение не выровнялось.  
Он отвечал на вопросы Альфреда, делал все, что от него требовалось во время обследования, ел поздний ужин, читал, принимал душ — все под этот ритм, под который в итоге и уснул уже ближе к утру. Под него же он проснулся около полудня с ощущением беспричинной радости и тревоги одновременно. Лишь когда Альфред постучал в дверь и предложил спуститься в гостиную к завтраку, Кларк заставил себя прекратить подслушивать, переключившись на другие звуки — звуки присутствия.  
Брюс все еще находился в особняке и как будто никуда не собирался, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время. Если бы кто-то спросил, почему Кларк так решил, он затруднился бы объяснить. Сегодня Брюс вышел к завтраку в домашней одежде, но Кларк не так уж часто видел его по утрам, чтобы делать такие выводы по одному внешнему виду. Возможно, Брюс надевал деловой костюм еще до завтрака, только когда спешил. Или сейчас опасался запачкать пиджак — на столе выстроилась целая батарея крошечных соусников с чем-то разноцветным.  
Даже в мыслях предположение звучало глупо. Все дело было в том, что Брюс, который просто остался дома, выглядел почти подозрительно. Кларк напомнил себе, что люди время от времени могут находится в собственном доме просто так, без скрытого повода и особой цели, но избавиться от нехорошего предчувствия напоминание не помогло.  
Брюс, похоже, ждал, когда он заговорит о том, что случилось вчера у прожектора: стоило Кларку вскользь обронить пару слов о событиях прошлой ночи, он рассказал. Не как обычно — в общих чертах и парой предложений, — а подробно и обстоятельно.  
— Надо понять, в каком состоянии корабль в Метрополисе, что из его оборудования еще работает и как оно связано с появлением неизвестных земной науке тварей. И связано ли вообще, — закончил Брюс, принимаясь наконец за еду, к которой не притрагивался во время рассказа.  
Кларк вспомнил пушки, которыми были вооружены сородичи, и попадание из одной такой, припечатавшее его к кузову автомобиля. Да, ему тогда досталось из чего-то крупнокалиберного, но Кларк бы не поручился, что подобных пушек или даже целиком летательных аппаратов, на которых они были установлены, не осталось в недрах корабля. Он вообще ни за что, находящееся там, не сумел бы поручиться.  
Кларк не знал тогда, впервые попав на исследовательский корабль, что своими действиями привлечет внимание Зода к Земле, только это не отменяло факта: вина за события двухлетней давности лежала на нем. Как и ответственность за появление Думсдэя, и обязанность предотвратить то, что может случиться в будущем, если люди, подобные Лютору и Далтону, сумеют воспользоваться оказавшимися в их распоряжении криптонскими технологиями, которыми он так неосмотрительно пренебрегал.  
На нем. Не на Бэтмене. Не на команде, которую тот собрал. Только на Супермене, не подумавшем об этом раньше, а сейчас — бессильном и практически бесполезном.  
— Ты же не знаешь, что там, за первым кольцом охраны, — ляпнул Кларк, пока осознание того, что последствия его ошибок до сих пор разгребает Брюс, бурлило в его голове, растравляя ненадолго утихшее ощущение собственной никчемности.  
Из-за него Зод прилетел на Землю. Из-за него Лоис могла погибнуть — и не один раз, из-за него Лютор создал Думсдэя, похитил маму, из-за его небрежности корабль оказался не в тех руках. Если выяснится, что и твари, добирающиеся аж до Канзаса — при мысли о родном штате сердце кольнуло привычным беспокойством, — связаны со всем этим…  
Брюс чуть заметно пожал плечами:  
— Я не вижу другого способа выяснить, что внутри, кроме как самому пробраться туда и посмотреть.  
— Почему тебе?  
Вопрос вырвался слишком быстро и резко, но…  
— Я же сказал: Диана разбирается в технике хуже меня. Фонаря еще на подлете заметят, и не думаю, что будут ждать, пока он объяснит цель своего визита…  
— Почему не тот парень, Флэш? Он бы мог проникнуть туда — посмотреть, я не знаю, сфотографировать и выйти незамеченным — за три секунды.  
Кларк понимал, насколько отвратительно звучат его возражения. Будто мало было одного Бэтмена, добровольно взвалившего на свои плечи его проблемы, Джордана и Дианы, не знающих, что ответственный за все парень не лежит в могиле, а прохлаждается, пока они разгребают его «наследство». Он еще предлагал втянуть в дело Флэша, вполне вероятно, даже понятия не имевшего о том, что происходит в Метрополисе, почему некие люди в правительстве считают его «угрозой номер один» и где намереваются получить оружие против него и ему подобных.  
Но представив, что Брюс полезет туда в одиночку… Кларк видел и испытал на себе, на что тот способен, только охрана на корабле, если обнаружит Бэтмена, вряд ли попытается с ним поговорить. Десять, двадцать, тридцать человек — сколько тот сумеет обезвредить, не привлекая к себе внимания? А когда привлечет, сколько попаданий выдержит броня его костюма?  
— У него хватает своих забот. И у него на хвосте половина преступников Централ-сити. Никакого желания видеть их рядом с Готэмом у меня нет. Уверен, ты тоже не хочешь, чтобы кто-то из них объявился в Метрополисе. Кроме того, — добавил Брюс, не дав ему продолжить начинающийся спор, — обшаривать весь корабль и не нужно. По твоим чертежам я наметил тринадцать потенциально значимых мест. Четыре из них расположены в наиболее пострадавших при крушении зонах, и там, скорее всего, все слишком сильно разрушено, хотя удостовериться в этом не помешает. Круг можно сузить еще больше.  
— Как?  
— На каком расстоянии от объекта тебе нужно находиться, чтобы рассмотреть, что внутри, используя рентгеновское зрение?

***

Кларк согласился не раздумывая.  
Не все пункты плана, в который его посвятили, ему понравились, но предложить что-нибудь получше он не сумел. Брюс продумал предстоящую вылазку до мелочей. Кларк не мог поспорить с тем, что с его участием затея переставала казаться самоубийственной для Бэтмена и начинала выглядеть вполне осуществимой.  
Простенькую тренировку устроили прямо в гостиной. Кларк, не вставая с места, в подробностях описал здание — комнату за комнатой, расположение дверных проемов и окон, приблизительную высоту и ширину коридоров, металлические конструкции в стенах и схему электрической разводки, — затем проделал то же самое с домиком у реки, внутри которого ни разу не был.  
В качестве экзаменационного задания выступил старый особняк: спустившись в проходящий под ним туннель, Кларк около получаса рассматривал развалины сквозь толщу земли и скальных пород, рассказывая о том, что видел, Альфреду, знавшему каждый обугленный закоулок и покрытую сажей балку как свои пять пальцев.  
Альфред счел результаты проверки удовлетворительными. Кларк даже удостоился похвалы от него, но уверенности в себе она не прибавила. Кларк понимал, что в Метрополисе будет сложнее. От него требовалось только сидеть в кабине самолета, глядя вниз, и описывать Бэтмену путь, предупреждая об охране и препятствиях. Тем не менее, накатывающее с середины дня волнение не унималось, словно в противовес абсолютному спокойствию Брюса. Вероятно, именно потому, что Бэтмену предстояла гораздо более трудная и рискованная задача, Кларк и нервничал гораздо сильнее — самому рисковать было проще, чем со стороны смотреть, как рискует крайне небезразличный ему человек.  
Кларку впервые предстояло оказаться в позиции пассивного наблюдателя. Раньше он либо мог вмешаться и защитить, либо, как с мамой, не мог даже увидеть, что происходит, — только в красках худшее. Тогда от паники удержала возможность делать хоть что-то. Разработанный план требовал, чтобы Кларк не ввязывался в происходящее и не болтал.  
Как же Брюс ошибался, считая, что Супермен в состоянии встать во главе команды других героев. Кларк понимал это так же ясно, как и то, что сейчас ни за что бы не отказался от участия. Просто остаться в поместье, сославшись на вызывающий тошноту мандраж, означало поставить Бэтмена в еще более сложное и опасное положение.  
Брюс не просил, не настаивал, сразу сказав, что Кларк не обязан лететь, а он справится самостоятельно — и наверняка справился бы, вот только Кларк, уже знающий обо всем, до утра, вероятно, свихнулся бы от беспокойства. Мысль о том, что уже много лет Брюс проделывает нечто подобное в одиночку, не успокаивала: он сразу же вспоминал, сколько шрамов оставила на теле Брюса такая жизнь.  
Нет уж. В этот раз Кларк будет рядом и сделает все возможное, чтобы не допустить беды.  
К вечеру он понемногу взял себя в руки. Не в последнюю очередь благодаря тому, что, наплевав на условности, сконцентрировался на знакомом сердечном ритме. Кларк для себя все решил и не видел смысла сопротивляться и дальше. Стоило прекратить борьбу со своими порывами и позволить себе просто слышать, как волнение ощутимо пошло на убыль и через пару часов практически полностью утихло: спокойствие Брюса звучало ударом в секунду и, похоже, передавалось по воздуху.  
Брюс отправился в Метрополис намного раньше и по земле, чтобы сперва осмотреться и убедиться, что какая-нибудь случайность не помешает осуществить задуманное. Ночью не приходилось остерегаться камер и телефонов прохожих, желающих сфотографироваться на фоне купола, а вот, к примеру, дорожная авария или любая другая активность возле корабля вполне могли стать причиной задержки.  
Самолетом до Метрополиса было меньше минуты, плюс еще две на набор безопасной высоты — стартовать раньше, чем Бэтмен доберется до площади, не имело смысла.  
Кларк второй раз в жизни сидел в кабине один, без пилота.  
— Не беспокойтесь об управлении, мистер Кент, — порекомендовал перед вылетом голос Альфреда в наушнике, и сразу за ним негромко, но очень четко Бэтмен скомандовал:  
— Начинаем.  
Еще в пещере он предупредил, что засорять эфир пустой болтовней, когда он проникнет на корабль, недопустимо, и выполнять указания Кларка он будет в основном молча — неизвестно, насколько тихо придется передвигаться, каждое сказанное лишнее слово в таких условиях означало ненужный риск. Он будет слышать Кларка и Альфреда через коммуникатор и в случае необходимости отвечать, используя цветовой код. Среди прочих приспособлений в арсенале Бэтмена нашелся микрокомпьютер. Брюс закрепил его поверх левой перчатки, чтобы держать при себе карту и с его же помощью подавать беззвучные сигналы.  
Альфред остановил самолет на некотором удалении от расчетной позиции, дожидаясь условного знака. Кларк подобрался, сконцентрировавшись на громадине корабля, пробежался по ней взглядом, мысленно соотнося местонахождение Брюса с той схемой, которую нарисовал, и с тем, что видел сейчас своими глазами. Продолжая отсчитывать секунды, заставил себя сконцентрироваться не на квадрате за пределами ограждения, в котором в данный момент находился Брюс, а на самом корабле. Сосредоточился, вычленяя в хаотичном переплетении накладывающихся друг на друга линий нужный слой — ближайший к Кларку, расположенный между защитным куполом и обшивкой.  
Предусмотренный конструкцией люк входного шлюза оказался заблокирован, когда падающий корабль брюхом пропахал асфальт и зарылся в землю. Существовали и другие, но допущенные к объекту люди пользовались дырой в корпусе, находящейся между первой и второй палубами, вровень с поверхностью. Снаружи подвели крытый переход, приварив один его конец к обшивке, а на другом установив внушительной толщины дверь.  
— Ближайший к тебе вход заперт и охраняется. Металлическая дверь, замок… похоже, кодовый. Рядом с ней два человека, вооружены.  
— Вижу, — шепотом бросил Брюс.  
Это значило, что первый этап — внешний охраняемый периметр — он преодолел. Кларк снова нашел его взглядом — по сравнению с ним на тех охранниках оружия, можно сказать, не было вообще, — и продолжил изучать цель.  
— Десять футов влево — еще одна дыра, закрыта неметаллическим материалом. Пластик или что-то такое. За ней перекрытие между первым и вторым уровнями. Вверх или вниз?  
Индикатор на экране приборной панели самолета дважды мигнул зеленым.  
— Первый? Сразу после дыры вдоль стены влево… — Кларк сверился с картой на экране планшета, на которой Брюс собственноручно проставил номера коридоров, отсеков и уровней-палуб, — …коридор два, входы в отсеки один и восемь перегорожены. Какие-то обломки, похоже, часть внутренних конструкций не выдержала столкновения с землей.  
Индикатор мигнул оранжевым. Кларк замолчал.  
Он видел провода, идущие от городской наружной электросети к куполу, и пятна включенных прожекторов под ним.  
«Освещение наверняка достаточно яркое…»  
Сообщать об этом находящемуся там Брюсу не требовалось, и Кларк не стал надолго переключаться в инфракрасный спектр, чтобы лишний раз не отвлекаться. Беспокоясь о том, как Брюс скрытно проникнет на корабль, находясь так близко к «официальному» входу и стоящей возле него охране, он продолжал пристально всматриваться в нужный квадрат. Что там за пластиковая-не пластиковая заплатка, как она закреплена? Что, если лаз окажется недостаточно широким, и Брюс застрянет? Нет, глупости, Кларк сразу обратил бы на это внимание.  
Долгие полминуты ничего не происходило, а затем раздался не шепот — практически выдох:  
— Внутри. Дальше.  
Первое намеченное перспективное место находилось в сотне футов от Бэтмена — если по прямой. Коридорами получалось почти вдвое больше, и к тому же повсюду стояла охрана. Зачем они там находились в таком количестве — стены подпирать или царапины на полу пересчитывать, — Кларк не знал и не стремился узнать, главное, что они являлись препятствиями. Из-за них Брюс несколько раз останавливался, вжимаясь в углы, укрываясь в тенях и нишах, — а на второй палубе людей было еще больше.  
— Дальше.  
«Дальше» Брюсу под его руководством предстояло забраться выше через шахту заклинившего подъемного механизма.  
Кларк не хотел представлять себе, что чувствовал молчащий Альфред. У него самого взмокли ладони, удобное кресло, казалось, ощетинилось иголками, он ничего не замечал вокруг, сфокусировав все внимание на полупрозрачных плоскостях и линиях, между которыми перемещались скелеты людей.  
Во время одной из пауз, когда Бэтмен пережидал проходящий мимо отряд таких скелетов в касках и с автоматами, Кларку подумалось, что все это напоминало игру. Бесконечный «Пэкмен», только карты уровней почему-то открылись все сразу — господи, что за чушь лезет ему в голову! Только бы не потерять нужный «слой», не сбиться, рассматривая повороты…  
Брюс поднялся на вторую палубу и уже три минуты не подавал сигналов, и…  
— Со стороны залива к вам приближается военный вертолет. — Голос Альфреда прозвучал совсем не встревоженно, даже немного устало. — Расчетное время подлета девяносто секунд. Есть риск, что они засекут нас, если не сменят курс. Мастер Уэйн?  
Огоньки на экране замигали с бешеной скоростью. Кларку показалось, что вонзающиеся в спину иголки, которые никак не могли торчать из удобного штурманского кресла, вдобавок покрылись синим криптонитовым льдом. Он не знал, как расшифровывается этот конкретный код — в особняке его ознакомили только с элементарными обозначениями, состоящими из одного-двух цветов. В воображении разом возникло множество вариантов «перевода»: днем они с Брюсом обсуждали план действий на случай, если кто-то будет пролетать рядом, но никакого обмена сообщениями в нем не предусматривалось. Только набор высоты — накрывающий корабль купол начал уменьшаться сразу же, как только Альфред предупредил о проблеме, Кларк даже не успел переключиться на обычное человеческое зрение: отсек, в котором затаился Бэтмен, стал вдруг крошечным, меньше изображения на чертеже.  
Альфред, судя по всему, понял полученные инструкции, потому что его осторожное: «Но, сэр…» — прервалось еще одной последовательностью яростно вспыхивающих сигналов. Дворецкий только вздохнул:  
— Как вам будет угодно.  
Кларк понятия не имел, что побудило Брюса отказаться от первоначального варианта — переждать, набрав высоту, пока ситуация не стабилизируется, и вернуть самолет на исходную позицию. Может, его решение основывалось на интуиции, или же он что-то увидел или услышал на корабле, но то, что Бэтмену взбрело в голову отправить транспорт, на котором они собирались после вылазки вернуться в Готэм, куда подальше (а то и прямиком на базу), Кларк понял мгновенно. И так же мгновенно принял собственное решение.  
Самолет еще маневрировал, разворачиваясь носом к телевышке на другом берегу залива, когда Кларк отстегнул ремни безопасности и хлопнул по кнопке, откидывающей колпак.  
«Интересно, Альфред видит, что я творю?..»  
Не интересно. Он все равно не сумел бы ничего сделать: Кларк определенно настроился совершить глупость. Возможно, несколько глупостей разом: сегодня парашют остался в пещере.  
Стрекот винтов раздавался уже совсем близко, заглушая гул двигателей удаляющегося самолета. Кларк отлетел в сторону, но не от корабля, а к нему. Подходящих для приземления вертолета мест на площади хватало: после происшествия с Думсдэем парковку закрыли, а охраняемую зону вокруг купола существенно расширили, включив в нее и законсервированные на середине строительства — точнее, восстановления — здания. Самое безопасное положение, чтобы зависнуть в воздухе, находилось над самим куполом, что Кларку подходило как нельзя лучше.  
Кларк не стал брать с собой планшет. Он хорошо помнил, куда нужно провести Брюса, и сверяться с картами уже не было особой необходимости. И так сильно сосредотачиваться, разглядывая внутреннее устройство, тоже: весь корабль раскинулся под ногами и выглядел теперь практически как чертеж. Кларк мог двигаться точно над Брюсом, вместо номеров отсеков и переходов используя простые «налево», «направо», «прямо», «вверх» или «вниз».  
Количество перемещающихся по коридорам людей не уменьшилось. Самый важный из них тоже пошевелился. Кларк бдительно осмотрел ближайшие к нему помещения, убеждаясь, что в них никого нет и Бэтмен может спокойно двигаться дальше.  
В наушнике раздалось деликатное покашливание.  
«Кажется, нас раскрыли…»  
— Мистер Кент… вам стоит вернуться.  
Кларка охватило давно позабытое ощущение: волнение никуда не ушло, но к нему примешивалось совершенно не подходящее к ситуации веселье. Как в детстве, когда он продолжал делать что-то, точно зная, что за проступок крепко влетит.  
— Облачность низкая, — ответил Кларк, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал небрежно, — и я не самолет. Летаю беззвучно. Неметаллический. Судя по влажности воздуха, может, и дождь пойдет — тогда вообще никто ничего не увидит. Правда, семафор в кабине остался, так что придется обойтись без него. Брюс, сразу за поворотом — ниша, из коридора ее не видно, я помню, но там точно что-то есть. Вдруг это то, что мы ищем.  
«Черта с два я оставлю тебя там одного».  
Кларк старался не представлять, что будет, если в какой-то момент он просто грохнется без сознания на белоснежный купол. Три захода по пятнадцать минут, если активно двигаться — но он не двигался так активно, как на тренировках. Он решил, что, почувствовав усталость, успеет добраться до любого из недостроенных зданий, спрятаться там и отдохнуть.  
— Что ж… — Альферд, похоже, смирился — во всяком случае, его голос звучал спокойно. — Я продублирую сообщения мастера Уэйна, если потребуется.  
— Спасибо. В этом нет необходимости.  
Одновременно со словами дворецкого Кларк без всякого наушника услышал, как Брюс обреченно выдохнул:  
— Идиот. 


	33. Глава 31

Брюс не имел права отвлекаться на идиотов.  
На корабле оказалось гораздо оживленнее и многолюднее, чем он предполагал, из-за чего передвигаться приходилось куда медленнее и осторожнее, чем хотелось бы. В огромных внутренних отсеках и переходах не составляло труда затаиться и переждать, но размеры пространства сами по себе представляли серьезную проблему: Брюс успел обследовать только два помещения из намеченных тринадцати. Вдобавок ко всему, сопоставив обрывки разговоров, услышанных — подслушанных — в те моменты, когда он прятался, пропуская патрули, он пришел к выводу, что сегодняшняя беготня и толкучка — не рядовое явление на особо охраняемом объекте. Здесь затевалось что-то, что происходило далеко не каждую ночь, и Брюс хотел знать, что именно.  
Позволить себе сейчас думать еще и о Супермене, болтающемся где-то над куполом, было бы слишком большой роскошью. Беспокоиться о нем — тем более. Злиться на его неуместную, несвоевременную самостоятельность Брюс и подавно не видел смысла. Он автоматически засек время: двадцать пять минут — приблизительно столько, по его прикидкам, Кларк сумеет продержаться в воздухе без перерыва. В лучшем случае около сорока, но рассчитывать на такой подарок не стоило. Он уже облажался, понадеявшись на разумное поведение Кларка, и совершил тем самым на одну ошибку больше, чем мог себе позволить.  
Брюс понимал, что все равно не успеет осмотреть все, что запланировал, даже если поспешит. Раз уж Кларк остался, следовало отбросить сантименты и извлечь из его присутствия максимум пользы для дела. И уповать на то, что Супермен либо сумеет убраться в безопасное место, не обнаружив себя, либо догадается привлечь своим возвращением в мир живых максимум внимания.  
Брюс постарался отрешиться от лишних, мешающих, досаждающих эмоций и подавил желание перейти с шага на бег. Часы громче тикали для Супермена, чем для Бэтмена. Торопиться, рискуя даже не столкнуться с охраной, а пропустить что-нибудь важное, он не собирался.  
— Вертолет приземлился перед центральным входом в купол, — доложил Кларк.  
Насколько Брюс мог судить по его голосу, пока что с ним все было…  
«Дверь», — напомнил он себе.  
Ниша, вероятно, существовала и даже располагалась там, где Кларк описал, но обнаружить ее не удавалось. Сплошная стена с тем же идиотским рельефом поверхности, что и повсюду. Брюс понятия не имел, на кой-черт стены на космическом корабле сделали такими — абсолютно не функциональными с виду, хотя в каком-то смысле эстетически приятными. Но не в данный момент и не для него: три минуты только на то, чтобы отыскать дверь, которую требовалось еще и открыть, — недопустимо долго.  
— Четверо. В военной форме. Вошли внутрь. Направляются… на вторую палубу, — продолжал информировать Кларк. — О, кажется, и твой сенатор с ними!  
«Ну и чему ты, кретин, так обрадовался?»  
Брюс с удовольствием задал бы вопрос вслух и немедленно, но не ценой окончательного провала операции — к нему приближался очередной патруль.  
— Восемь человек в двух отсеках от тебя, — прилежно уведомил Кларк в ту же секунду, как Брюс сам их услышал и отпрянул в тень.  
Пять минут.  
Шестеро прошагали мимо, но двое отстали и даже остановились — прямо за углом, если можно было так назвать порождение больной фантазии древних криптонских конструкторов, — вынуждая Бэтмена застыть в темном закутке и ждать. Опять.  
Восемь минут.  
«Может, к дьяволу эту дверь?..»  
Потеряв еще минуту, Брюс сумел бы без особого шума вырубить этих двоих. И даже место, куда спрятать бессознательные тела, успел присмотреть: они отлично вписались бы в дизайн потолка, между парой самых хитро вывернутых загогулин.  
— Они планируют проверку системы безопасности.  
Вот теперь в голосе Кларка, до сих пор нарочито беспечном, появилось беспокойство. Брюс мысленно выругался — не помогло. Теория в который раз подтверждалась: все, что имело шансы пойти наперекосяк, именно так и шло. Интересно, Кларк тоже считал оставшиеся у него минуты?  
Наверняка.  
Куда полезнее было бы прикинуть, что включает в себя термин «проверка системы безопасности», чем думать о событиях, предотвратить которые Брюс не мог. Гораздо полезнее, чем беситься из-за своего бессилия.  
Тихий глубокий вдох, медленный плавный выдох.  
Не самые худшие условия, в которых Бэтмену случалось действовать.  
Девять минут.  
— Эйлинг приперся, слышал?  
Брюс слышал. Правда, не знал фамилии припершегося, пока ему невольно не сообщили — очень любезно с их стороны. Напарник жаждущего поболтать охранника тихо выматерился:  
— Какого… он тут забыл?  
Если упомянутый Эйлинг был тем самым генералом Уэйдом Эйлингом, о котором Брюс вспомнил в первую очередь, то у него, пожалуй, имелся ответ на этот вопрос. Абсолютно всем тут требовалось одно и то же. Хотя, конечно, с какой стороны посмотреть…  
— Смеешься? Он уже не в первый раз заявляется. Сначала полковников своих присылал, но они ничего не смогли. Теперь вот сам мотается. Эта штука, — раздалось шуршание, словно говорящий ласково погладил стену, — лакомый кусочек, прибрать ее к рукам Эйлингу силенок не хватает, вот он и докапывается до всего на свете. Сегодня вот пытается доказать, что местная СБ недостаточно компетентна, чтобы доверять ей «особо опасный объект инопланетного происхождения», и под шумок перевести его под свою юрисдикцию.  
«Значит, не охрана. Техперсонал?»  
Для Брюса не играло особой роли, чем занимались здесь эти двое — безопасники и ученые, военные и гражданские лица мешали ему одинаково сильно. В виде исключения Брюс даже согласился с озвученной ими нелестной характеристикой генерала. Огден в своих признаниях Эйлинга не упоминал, так что оставалось лишь гадать, действует ли тот заодно с Марком Хинтоном и его Отделом или конкурирует с ними в борьбе за корабль.  
Одиннадцать минут. Долго, слишком долго.  
За стеной что-то пискнуло.  
— Тут все в порядке. Идем уже. Сейчас начнется, не хочу тут торчать — вдруг не только проверку, но и демонстрацию устроят.  
— Ты неприкосновенность не получил, что ли?  
В вопросе слышался неподдельный ужас, совершенно не обрадовавший Брюса, в отличие от прозвучавшего ранее предложения наконец пойти. Брюс точно «не получал неприкосновенность» — еще бы знать, что под ней подразумевалось.  
— По-твоему, я дебил? — фыркнул второй техник. — На кой-черт нам тут толкаться? Мимо них и мышь не проскочит. Да и если проскочит — не наша забота, пусть эсбэшники отдуваются. А вот если какой-то из них опять сглючит… я лично предпочту увольнение.  
Голоса начали отдаляться. Брюс рискнул и выглянул из укрытия, не дожидаясь указаний Кларка. Его предупреждение в наушнике раздалось в тот момент, когда Брюс уже ткнулся носом в слабо светящиеся символы там, где раньше ничего не было:  
— Брюс, они начинают.  
— Знаю. — Он сам едва расслышал свой голос. — Не отвлекай.  
Глифы — или что-то похожее — быстро тускнели. Что сделали те двое, чтобы они появились? Что они означали? Времени разбираться не осталось. Брюс поспешил хотя бы сфотографировать их, пока изображение окончательно не исчезло, а вот решить, прятаться ли на месте, пройти ли вперед и отыскать там подходящий закуток или вернуться назад по коридору, в более надежное укрытие, и переждать проверку там, уже не успел.  
О том, что именно в этот миг все окончательно полетело в тартарары, он скорее догадался, чем понял по внешним признакам.  
— Они включили охранную систему. Брюс?  
«Я же просил!»  
На стене опять засветились только что погасшие символы. С тихим шипением гидравлических приводов отъехала в сторону та самая дверь, в существовании которой Брюс уже почти начал сомневаться, открывая его взгляду содержимое ниши. Всю ее, от пола до потолка, заполняли ровные ряды до боли знакомых сторожевых модулей — только в самом верхнем Брюс успел заметить несколько пустых мест. Навскидку механических охранников было не меньше трех десятков. Сосчитать точное их количество не получилось: роботы сохраняли неподвижность какую-то долю секунды, а затем все разом вылетели из своих «гнезд». То ли рассерженный, то ли предупредительный стрекот эхом прокатился по коридору.  
В каком-то смысле поиски Брюса увенчались успехом. Он оценил размах, но ему бы вполне хватило и одного не поврежденного модуля. Ни отпрыгивать, пытаясь хотя бы встать спиной к стене, ни выхватывать оружие не было резона. Брюс не видел ровно никакой разницы, прилетит ли удар металлическим щупальцем в спину или в грудь — и в том, и в другом случае итог окажется, скорее всего, смертельным. На складе ему повезло: его задело на излете, да и целились изначально в Далтона. «Почему, если он же и управляет системами корабля?» — отличный вопрос, ответ на который придется искать позже.  
Никакого разрывающего барабанные перепонки рева сирены, непременно сопровождающего любое чрезвычайное происшествие на режимных объектах, Брюс не услышал. Наверняка где-то там, где сейчас находились военные, генерал Эйлинг и сенатор Далтон, и откуда осуществлялось управление системой безопасности, уже знали о несанкционированном проникновении. Возможно, на других палубах даже раздавался вой, звон, писк и грохот, бегали люди и мигали, доводя до припадков случайно затесавшихся в ряды охраны эпилептиков, красные лампы.  
Или же нет. Возможно, устранение угрозы безопасности и должно было происходить именно так: незаметно для персонала, в автономном режиме.  
Рассредоточившиеся и окружившие Бэтмена роботы не торопились нападать.  
Если они намеревались бить на поражение.  
Если они _успеют_ ударить на поражение: как показала практика, Брюс вполне способен сражаться с ними на одной скорости.  
Они начали двигаться одновременно, так что не удалось понять, спровоцировал ли Брюс атаку своими действиями, отдал ли кто-то приказ или же модули сами сочли, что пора. Зато абсолютно правильным оказалось интуитивное решение не прижиматься к переборке: первое щупальце Брюс, не оборачиваясь, пропустил над правым плечом, и оно угодило в робота, парящего впереди и слева. Раздался звон и скрежет металла о металл. Второе пробило подброшенную гранату с криозарядом, зацепившую сразу три модуля — и самого Брюса, к счастью, несильно и по прикрытому плащом боку.  
Хрустнуло и затрещало — робот влетел в стену и замер, как будто дезориентированный столкновением. Скорее всего, ненадолго, но с этим Брюс поделать ничего не мог. Ему удалось уклониться от пары десятков выпадов лишь потому, что модули совершили вполне человеческую ошибку — кинулись на него разом, врезаясь друг в друга, но как только из строя временно выбыла первая пятерка, остальные сменили тактику. Разлетевшись в стороны, они развернулись для новой атаки, но больше не приближались и ударили с длинной дистанции.  
Они не пытались убить — направленное в голову щупальце заметно отклонилось от первоначальной траектории, скользнуло мимо и начало сворачиваться, попытавшись обвить Брюса поперек туловища. Такие же маневры проделывали и остальные. Просто сдаваться Бэтмен не собирался, хотя уже понимал, что убежать не выйдет: роботы будут преследовать его, некоторые переходы на корабле быстро преодолеть физически не удастся, к погоне наверняка подключатся и люди Далтона…  
Он продолжал отбиваться, автоматически просчитывая дальнейшие действия. Действия после того, как его поймают.  
Эйлингу Далтон его, разумеется, не отдаст, да и полиции тоже навряд ли — побоится огласки. Раз до сих пор не предпринял никаких активных мер в этом направлении, то и сейчас не станет.  
Может, еще раз попасться в руки сенатора не так уж и плохо: у Брюса накопились к нему вопросы. Страшно не вовремя, конечно, но придется работать с тем, что есть. По крайней мере, появится еще один шанс получить необходимую информацию…  
Следующей парой гранат накрыло еще два модуля. Из-за того, что четыре криозаряда сработали один за другим в таком ограниченном пространстве, стены покрылись изморозью. От последнего взрыва Брюс не успел отскочить на достаточное расстояние. Холод обжег левую руку, а следом ее захлестнуло стальной петлей. Твердосплавные шипы на предплечье смялись с пугающей легкостью. Брюс увидел, как под нажимом щупальца острый кончик сгибается и пропарывает перчатку.  
Из-за резко снизившейся чувствительности невозможно было понять, коснулось ли лезвие кожи, впилось ли в мышцы, или все обойдется синяками. И рассмотреть тоже не удалось, потому что в этот момент Брюса рвануло за шиворот вверх, как котенка за шкирку.  
Роботов разметало по коридору. Тот, что вцепился в него, с громким коротким лязгом отстрелил и отбросил щупальце, как пойманная ящерица — хвост. Гибкий металлический обрубок повис плетью, оттягивая онемевшую руку, и переломился возле запястья, которое внезапно оказалось лежащим на чем-то.  
В следующее мгновение ребра Брюса сдавило, его вжало во что-то спиной и затылком. Стены и роботы смазались, вытянулись, превратившись в ослепительно яркие цветные линии. Содержимое желудка подкатило к горлу, но внезапная тошнота исчезла — кажется, прямо вместе с желудком, — так же быстро, как и началась. Заслезились глаза, заложило уши, полосы в периферии поля зрения потемнели до сплошной, неделимой на оттенки черноты, и спустя несколько безуспешных попыток вдохнуть Брюс сообразил, что именно он испытывает.  
Чудовищную перегрузку при ускорении. У его организма имелось пару секунд до того, как сознание отключится, и… в глазах неожиданно начало проясняться, давление, вынуждающее вжимать голову в плечи, ослабло и понемногу вернулось к нормальному уровню, хотя Брюсу все еще казалось, что череп превратился в свинцовый шар. В ухо шепнули:  
— Прости, я об этом не подумал.  
«О чем — об этом?»  
Перед ним вспыхнул фонарь.  
Брюс не сразу догадался, что на самом деле он не загорелся, а появился, уже светящийся, на уровне лица и медленно поднялся выше, занимая привычное положение над входной дверью. Мысленно Брюс еще оставался в центре Метрополиса, на корабле, тогда как физически уже пытался не рухнуть на крыльцо у входа в собственный особняк. Находящийся, насколько он помнил, в четырнадцати милях от Готэма и в… черт знает сколько там было лететь по прямой до криптонского корабля. Брюс никогда не летал по прямой — до сегодняшнего дня, если, конечно, Кларк не сделал крюк, исходя из каких-то своих соображений.  
Кларк. Наплевавший на все, что ему говорили, поставивший под удар все планы и все расчеты, на которые Брюс убил столько времени и сил. Оставшийся там, где не должен был оставаться, влезший туда, куда не должен был лезть, вытащивший его из ловушки…  
— Ты в порядке?  
…перенесший его прямиком к дому, бережно поддерживающий, пока Брюс пытался вернуть себе контроль над дезориентированным перегрузкой телом и заботливо спрашивающий, в порядке ли он.  
Две секунды спустя вместе с первым нормальным вдохом эмоции, которым Брюс не привык поддаваться во время драки, нахлынули на него все разом. Мигом стало безразлично даже то, каким образом Кларк ликвидировал перегрузку еще в полете.  
— Поставь. Меня. На землю.  
Сверхскоростной перелет взбил из тщательно сдерживаемого гнева, жгучей досады, острого беспокойства и запоздалого, обычно перерабатываемого во что-то полезное страха, замешанных на нерастраченном адреналине, коктейль, нестабильный, как самодельная взрывчатка. Будь рядом Альфред, он бы сразу понял, что скрывается за сдавленным голосом и дрожащими пальцами сжатых в кулаки рук. И как следует поступить в этом случае.  
Кларк не понял. Вместо того чтобы молча послушаться Брюса и побыстрее убраться прочь с его глаз, он попробовал возразить.


	34. Глава 32

Кларк прекрасно помнил, как не успел увернуться от удара, впервые повстречавшись со сторожевым модулем. Конечно, тогда он не ожидал атаки, а сейчас Брюс точно знал, что она последует, но знание не уравнивало его с Кларком ни в силе, ни в скорости. Огромный опыт участия в драках давал ему определенные преимущества в момент нападения, и для человека Брюс двигался невероятно быстро, но все-таки он был один против стаи криптонских механизмов и всей охраны корабля. Хотя та отчего-то не спешила в коридор… зато военные один за другим выхватывали оружие.  
Кларк даже не задумался о том, как поступить.  
Только чудом — возможно, потому, что не переключился с рентгеновского зрения на обычное и все еще видел как на чертеже все палубы, — он не рванул прямо сквозь обшивку, пробив лишь ведущий в купол шлюз и лист пластика, прикрывающий неохраняемую дыру. Кларк срезал коридорами второй палубы, не заботясь о том, что воздушным потоком смело кого-то из находившихся там людей. Он ни в кого и ни во что не врезался, хотя никогда раньше не летал на таких скоростях в напоминающих лабиринты помещениях.  
Он — что было гораздо важнее — успел вовремя.  
Страх нагнал его уже над Готэмом. В полной мере осознав, что именно сейчас чуть не случилось, Кларк крепче прижал к себе драгоценный груз и пусть запоздало, но сообразил, что Брюс находится на грани обморока не из-за полученных в схватке повреждений, а из-за полета. Лететь оставалось всего ничего, но он постарался сделать остаток пути настолько безопасным и комфортным, насколько сумел.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Конечно нет — Кларк и сам это понимал: в голове мелькали обрывки еще школьных знаний о воздействии перегрузок на организм человека, из которых следовало, что Брюс никак не мог быть в порядке. И рана еще: обрывок щупальца до сих пор обвивал его предплечье — Кларк обломил длинный хвост, но петля осталась.  
— Поставь. Меня. На землю.  
«Мог ведь и вообще руки лишиться».  
— Ты же на ногах не устоишь. Давай в пещеру отнесу, — предложил Кларк, про себя сокрушаясь, что не догадался сразу отправиться туда.  
Так странно было заново осознавать, что Брюс — пусть невероятно сильный и выносливый — но человек; Кларк постоянно забывал об этом. И каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что теперь-то он ясно видит границу возможностей Бэтмена, та словно отодвигалась еще дальше.  
Брюс не упал — выскользнул из рук. У Кларка в кулаке остался кусок металла. Разогнуть спираль на предплечье он успел, а вот удержать Брюса — нет, но тот, похоже, в поддержке и не нуждался. На первом шаге его качнуло, но ко второму от этой неустойчивости не осталось и следа.  
«Заметного человеку следа».  
Другой формой зрения Кларк воспользовался автоматически, просто потому что не знал более надежного способа быстро оценить чье-то физическое состояние. Броня скрывала — но не от него — мелкие мышечные сокращения: Брюса трясло. Плащ не давал рассмотреть его в инфракрасном спектре; Кларк видел только руки до локтей, когда Брюс, стоя вполоборота, с усилием разжал правый кулак и смахнул с невероятно холодного запястья левой вдавленные в перчатку осколки микрокомпьютера. Там, куда пришлась хватка охранного модуля, температура была значительно выше, а в трех местах светились короткие тонкие линии сочащихся кровью порезов.  
Кларк испытал облегчение, не обнаружив ни переломов, ни трещин: роботы обычно не осторожничали, когда кого-то ловили, и были вполне способны раздробить кости в крошку так же, как осыпавшийся на ступени высокотехнологичный гаджет. Бэтмен легко отделался.  
Возможно, сам он считал иначе. Кларк не сумел истолковать значение его взгляда, брошенного через плечо, не догадался заглянуть под маску, а губы и подбородок не выдавали эмоций. Не произнеся ни слова, Брюс стремительно вошел в дом.  
Окей, Кларк не ждал ни бурных оваций, ни восторгов, ни даже простого «спасибо»: он понимал, что нервное напряжение, травма, шок просто не оставляли места благодарности. Все пошло настолько наперекосяк, что вряд ли Брюс сейчас думал о чем-то, кроме полного провала всех планов, и чувствовал что-то, кроме боли от впившихся в руку лезвий. Кларк все понимал, но все равно был бы признателен за «я в порядке», пусть даже и насквозь фальшивое, или хоть какое-то указание, как ему быть дальше.  
Двадцать минут назад он опасался, что Брюс велит убираться вслед за самолетом в безопасное место, и не собирался слушаться никаких приказов. Отчасти даже радовался, что Бэтмен ограничился оценкой его умственных способностей и оставил инструкции при себе. А сейчас, находясь в безопасном, надежном укрытии, где никто не отдавал ему распоряжений, Кларк стоял на крыльце и чувствовал себя совершенно растерянным. И Альфред в наушнике молчал. Хотя он вряд ли знал, что именно случилось, но выводы из пары реплик, которыми Кларк и Брюс обменялись, уже находясь на территории поместья, наверняка сделал.  
Среди мыслей, промчавшихся в голове Кларка за последние несколько секунд, не оказалось идеи оставить Брюса одного. Не тогда, когда его пульс метался, как ошалевшая птица, — на отметке выше ста двадцати в минуту, а сколько точно, Кларк не считал. Рваный ритм говорил лишь о том, что он беспокоился не беспочвенно. И не тогда, когда элементы костюма не позволяли Бэтмену его снять. Пусть шипы вонзились на каких-то полдюйма, но этого было достаточно, чтобы причинять боль. И на ступеньках крыльца осталась капелька крови. Кларк мог легко и быстро разогнуть зубцы и заодно посмотреть, только ли руку зацепило чем-то замораживающим. Или хотя бы проследить, что Брюс дошел до медблока в пещере.  
Через распахнутую входную дверь Кларк видел, как он остановился в холле, у дальней стены, оперся на нее левой рукой, прижав запястье к виску, как будто пытался заслониться от света — в почти полной-то темноте! — и снова стиснул правую в кулак. Брюс весь как-то ссутулился, и в ночной тишине скрип зубов был бы слышен даже без сверхслуха.  
Кларк оказался рядом в одно мгновение, просто потому, что… он и сам не сумел бы сказать, почему и зачем поступил так, если ему только что ясно дали понять, что приближаться к Брюсу не стоит. До него доходило слишком долго. Кларк катастрофически поздно сообразил, как следовало расценивать поведение Брюса. Тот развернулся, распрямляясь, как до предела сжатая пружина, в одно движение поменялся с Кларком местами, впечатав его в декоративную панель с такой силой, что под лопатками затрещало дерево. Кларк не почувствовал удар спиной, зато неожиданно ощутил его в груди, под шрамом, — неприятный, хотя и не болезненный, укол, напоминающий об обстоятельствах, при которых Брюс уже смотрел на него _так_.  
Сжатые в тонкую линию губы, играющие на челюсти желваки — Брюса трясло не от болевого шока, его колотило от едва сдерживаемой ярости.  
Конечно, не такой, как тогда, в ноябре, — убивать друг друга они давно уже передумали, — но сравнить ее с чем-то еще у Кларка шанса не было. Не то чтоб он очень хотел, чтобы он когда-нибудь появился: холодок все равно пробирал, но тоже совершенно по-другому. Кларк понимал, что у Брюса имелись очень серьезные причины беситься, как понимал и то, что сам в своих действиях не раскаивается. Повторись ситуация — он бы только вмешался раньше, в идеале — до того, как острые металлические пластины вспороли перчатку. Возможно, он бы не успел, но все равно попытался бы.  
— Какого хера ты устроил?!  
Прежде чем зарычать, Брюс отпустил его плечи и отступил на шаг. Кларк в который раз позавидовал его выдержке: он-то ждал удара в челюсть, а никак не слов.  
Время растягивалось, как жевательная резинка. Не зная, что ответить, Кларк ощущал себя так, будто взгляд пронзил его насквозь и пришпилил к стене. Ярость человека, которого он ни за что не хотел бы злить, выбила воздух из легких. Но Кларк не смог бы поступить иначе.  
Потому что куда сильнее он не хотел его потерять.  
— Рентген показал, что в черепной коробке у тебя есть мозг. Ты им пользуешься? Или опция «здравый смысл» конфликтует со сверхспособностями? Либо одно работает, либо другое — вместе никак?  
Бэтмен, похоже, и не нуждался в ответах. Казалось, что, будь у него тепловое зрение, от Кларка уже не осталось бы мокрого места — расстрелял бы в упор, на атомы расщепил бы. Но кулаки он опустил, хотя Кларк не сомневался, что больше всего на свете Брюс сейчас хочет ему врезать.  
«Чего церемонишься? Полегчает ведь. Давай».  
Он не стал бы сопротивляться и защищаться, как не попытался остановить Брюса, когда тот треснул его об стену. Получить по лицу, даже грохнуться без сознания было бы проще, чем молча выслушивать… это все.  
— Какого хрена ты вылез из самолета? Какого хрена сунулся на корабль!  
Кларк не выдержал:  
— А ты сам как думаешь?  
— Я думаю, что приземляясь в своей спасательной капсуле, ты ударился головой! А затем кислородное голодание в младенчестве довершило дело, обеспечив тебе слабоумие на всю жизнь.  
— Я тебя вытаскивал!  
— Я тебя не об этом просил! Мне не нужна была помощь…  
— Как будто ты попросил бы, даже если бы была нужна! — перебил Кларк, не заметив, что с раздраженного тона перешел на крик.  
— …мне нужна была информация. Все, чем ты мог помочь и как должен был помогать, мы обсудили до вылета!  
— Смотреть, как тебя разрывают на куски?  
— Свалить, когда было велено! Никто меня на куски не разрывал, они только ловили…  
— Неужели?! И когда же ты это понял? Когда чуть не лишился руки?  
Кровь капала на мраморный пол, но Бэтмен не обращал на это внимания, как и на сами раны.  
— На три целых и восемь десятых секунды раньше. Я объяснял тебе, почему надо действовать скрытно, я говорил, что тебя не должны видеть, — ты слушал меня вообще или так, для проформы кивал? А чем твоя выходка обернется, подумал?  
«Да сколько можно!»  
С самого детства, с проклятого школьного автобуса — даже еще раньше, на самом деле, но именно тогда он узнал правду о своем происхождении, оттого и запомнил тот случай особенно ярко, — Кларк только и слышал: «прячься, скрывайся, молчи, не высовывайся, не показывай, что ты умеешь, на что способен». Сотни слов, а сводилось все к одному: он обязан выверять каждый свой шаг. Каждый раз, когда он делал что-то не по расчету, а потому, что должен был, потому, что не мог поступить иначе и продолжать при этом считать себя кем-то… нет, не героем, хотя бы просто хорошим… он даже человеком себя не мог считать — он был вынужден убегать, ломать уклад кое-как устоявшейся жизни. Супермен представлял угрозу для всех, с кем хоть насколько-нибудь сближался, задолго до того, как нашел в Канаде исследовательский корабль с Криптона.  
— И ты туда же, — с горечью бросил Кларк, не заботясь уже о том, как Брюс воспримет его слова и воспримет ли вообще. — Давай, расскажи мне, что мир еще не готов! Всю жизнь только об этом и слышу, послушаю еще раз! К чему он теперь готовится?  
Он помнил, что обещал себе не срываться, не давать воли эмоциям — и что толку с тех обещаний? Даже те, кто знал его как облупленного, повторяли одно и то же. Ладно, в детстве его учили, Кларк и сам теперь понимал, что не зря запрещали многое (почти все), но и сейчас ничего ведь, по сути, не изменилось. Даже с Брюсом, который вроде бы понимал.  
— Ты где такой дури набрался? — Ядовитый вопрос прозвучал на полтона тише, и вообще, Брюс, в отличие от него, практически не повышал голос. Да, рычал в модулятор сквозь зубы, но не орал. — Этот мир никогда ни к чему не бывает готов и даже не пробует подготовиться. Все изменения носят взрывной характер, они всегда шок, и неважно, прибытие это инопланетян, появление мета-людей или изобретение зажигалки. Мир, поверь мне, тебя переживет. Это _ты_ ни хрена не готов! Прежде всего — сталкиваться с последствиями и с реакцией окружающих на свои поступки.  
Брюс без промаха бил по больному. Кларк прекрасно понимал, как в действительности обстоят дела. Только вот никакой возможности усвоить нужные уроки, не рискуя в процессе лишить кого-то жизни, у него никогда не было. И с тех пор, как его невмешательство отняло у него отца… рассказала ли мама Бэтмену и об этом? Скорее всего, нет. Та трагедия выставляла Кларка в ужасном свете. Мама ни разу не упрекнула его, и всегда твердила, что он поступил правильно. Берегла.  
Брюс все верно подметил — Кларк другого и не ожидал. Не учел Брюс только одно. Мелочь, в сущности, особенно на фоне всего прочего. Кларк убеждал себя, что подождет, что не к месту и не ко времени, но с такой, как у Брюса, жизнью «не ко времени», вероятно, затянется навсегда.  
Кларк отлично умел выбирать из всех худших моментов самый неподходящий:  
— Я уже видел однажды, как погиб близкий мне человек. Мог спасти его. Но ничего не сделал. Я просто стоял и смотрел. — Он взглянул Брюсу прямо в глаза. — Больше такое не повторится. Только с этим последствием я не готов столкнуться. С остальными справлюсь как-нибудь.  
Брюс скривился — насмешливо и презрительно:  
— Интересно, с чего ты решил, что мы стали близкими?  
Укол в груди — однозначно из-за раны. Разумеется. Больше там нечему болеть.  
— Для тебя, может, и нет. Для меня… — пересилив судорогу в сведенных мышцах, Кларк улыбнулся.  
Он, должно быть, сейчас выглядел как безумный.  
«Ну и пусть».  
Он прикрыл глаза:  
— Ты ведь и сам все знаешь, верно?  
В наступившей тишине Кларк отчетливо различал глухие удары колотящегося под горлом сердца. Капли крови с грохотом падали на пол. Брюс молчал — пульс за сотню и не успокоится никак, боже, что Кларк все-таки натворил такого ужасного? — не меньше минуты.  
— Кларк. — Он впервые за время ссоры обратился к нему по имени — хриплым голосом, ниже, чем просто из-за модулятора, да и тот не мешал Кларку различать настоящие интонации. — Не лезь в это. Пожалуйста. Не надо.  
— Поздно. — Кларк покачал головой, задевая затылком стену. — Я уже влез. — И признался, снова глядя на Брюса в упор: — И вылезти не смогу. Не хочу. Мне нравится. И тебе тоже нравилось вечером в твой день рождения. И не лги, что я все придумал. Ты сам сказал это Альфреду. Да, я слышал. Он напрасно меня выгораживал: это я настоял, а не он. Он пытался меня отговорить. И наутро ты не был против.  
Брюс не ответил, и через пару секунд Кларк продолжил, не задумываясь, в какие дебри его несет и насколько верны его догадки:  
— Тебе явно плевать на общественное мнение, иначе ты вел бы совсем не такую жизнь. То, что я не человек, тебя вроде бы тоже не волнует. Так почему? Брюс… чего ты боишься?  
Может, он ошибался и вовсе не понимал, отчего Брюс ведет себя именно так — практика показала, что, пытаясь истолковать его слова и поступки, Кларк ошибался гораздо чаще, чем с любым другим человеком. Что тогда говорить о мыслях и эмоциях? Кларк не знал, сумеет ли вообще их понять, если только Брюс сам не расскажет — а он молчал. Стоял так близко — только руку протяни, смотрел на Кларка и молчал.  
Кларк вдруг почувствовал, насколько же он устал. Они оба, но та усталость, которая навалилась сейчас на его плечи, давила и гнула к земле сильнее, чем гравитационный луч: не выбраться — самому, одному — уж точно. Никакого смысла дергаться не было. Кларк вздохнул, как он надеялся, бесшумно, и сообщил (как будто Брюс сам не знал):  
— У тебя кровь идет. Давай я разогну лезвия и…  
Он протянул руку, но Брюс отдернул свою и отошел еще на шаг назад. И еще на два, разворачиваясь в движении, так, что край плаща взметнулся, хлестнув Кларка по коленям.  
— Не трогай. — И, после паузы, добавил — уже выходя из особняка: — Иди к себе.  
Кларк не знал, сколько времени простоял, глядя на улицу через распахнутую входную дверь и ничего не видя. Он не пошел бы «к себе», если бы мог улететь, но его шатало, стена под спиной, казалось, раскачивалась, как и лестница под ногами, когда он нашел в себе силы добраться до нее и начать подниматься.  
— Альфред… если вы меня все еще слышите… ему требуется медицинская помощь. Может, вас он послушает…  
Голос в наушнике отозвался незамедлительно:  
— Боюсь, мистер Кент, что не в этот раз.


	35. Глава 33

Драка оказалась бы кстати. Где ее взять, не покидая поместье, Брюс не знал. Единственным, с кем он мог бы подраться прямо тут, был Кларк, но о нем Брюс старался пока даже не думать. Требовалось сперва сбросить нервное напряжение и вернуть себе способность мыслить трезво, и, выйдя на улицу, Брюс почти бегом устремился прочь от дома, не особо разбирая, куда идет. Обычно физическая нагрузка достаточно быстро помогала переключиться и успокоиться, но сейчас разнонаправленные эмоции буквально раздирали Брюса на части.  
Если бы он раньше — вовремя! — понял, насколько все в действительности серьезно, то…  
«Что бы ты сделал? Ну что?!»  
Лучше было не представлять. Все те нелестные предположения об уровне интеллекта, которыми он засыпал Кларка, следовало бы переадресовать самому себе, еще и пинка себе дать, чтобы точно дошло.  
Двуличные люди поступали подло — к этому Брюс очень давно привык. Честные — глупо, и всегда — всегда! — глупости заканчивались намного хуже. И ко всем, совершенным сегодня Кларком, Брюс оказался полностью не готов. Он и без того балансировал на краю пропасти, теперь же его словно толкнули в спину, окончательно лишив шаткого равновесия, а что ждет на дне, Брюс до сих пор не знал. Только чуял интуитивно, что все его снаряжение не поможет приземлиться без травм. Может, лучше сразу насмерть?..  
Ноги как раз так символично принесли его к фамильному склепу, что, будь Брюс хоть капельку суеверен, точно решил бы, что это какой-нибудь знак. Ничего подобного, разумеется, просто в моменты сильнейшего душевного разлада чаще всего его тянуло именно сюда.  
Какой-то частью сознания Брюс словно видел себя со стороны.  
Глупую старую летучую мышь, днем носа не казавшую из своей пещеры, а ночью такую страшную, и поэтому решившую, что в темном доме тоже ее испугаются. Она не раз проходила свечи и факелы, в неверном свете которых отбрасываемые тени превращали ее в настоящего монстра. Вот только сейчас в комнате вдруг включили ярчайшие электрические лампы. Все, что теперь оставалось попавшейся мыши, — злобно зыркая, скрывать панику за угрожающим верещанием и метаться в поисках выхода, натыкаться на мебель, врезаться в стены, отделяющие ее от спасительной темноты, разбивая телом зеркала, резать крылья и отворачиваться, чтобы даже ненароком, даже в осколках не встретиться взглядом с собственным отражением.  
Чертов пришелец уделал его, как ребенка, — даже запрет думать о нем Брюс не сумел соблюсти.  
И никакой надежды, что в Аркхэме вдруг откажет охранная система, вывалится хоть какая-нибудь решетка или кто-то вломится внутрь и выпустит на волю тех, на ком Бэтмен бы мог без опаски сорвать эмоции, сбивая кулаки и растрачивая весь боезапас, — чтобы забыться, с головой окунувшись в привычный кровавый кошмар. Обычная боль давно уже не отрезвляла, раны на левой руке Брюс практически не замечал. Следовало сделать боль запредельной, чтобы она возымела какой-то ощутимый эффект.  
«Лишь бы не сталкиваться с последствиями своих действий, а? И кто из вас не готов?»  
К могилам родителей Брюс в таком настроении не пошел. В развалинах фамильного особняка сохранился вход в пещеру — единственное, что они с Альфредом восстановили после пожара. Этим путем он и воспользовался, чтобы спуститься вниз.  
— И ты тоже меня не трогай, — все еще взвинченный, бросил он Альфреду, едва тот обернулся на звук шагов. — Или хотя бы молчи.  
— Как вам угодно, сэр. Все инструменты, которые могут понадобиться, я подготовил.  
— Ножницы по металлу и плоскогубцы?  
— Их в том числе.  
Будь на нем полная тактическая броня, понадобилось бы что-то посерьезнее ножниц. В этой функциональные элементы снимались гораздо проще. После того, как Брюс расстегнул крепления и стянул перчатку, пластину со скрипом, но удалось — под сдавленную ругань сквозь зубы — прокрутить вокруг предплечья, вытягивая из ран шипы. Разрезать в итоге пришлось только ткань костюма.  
Если бы не щупальце, все свелось бы к легкому холодовому ожогу от зацепившего руку криозаряда — броня приняла на себя основную его часть и уберегла от серьезного обморожения. Позволь Брюс кое-кому сразу выдернуть вонзившиеся лезвия… Но сейчас подпускать к себе не хотелось даже Альфреда, хотя тот и наблюдал от двери медблока, глядя то на Брюса, из-за отказа принять помощь усугублявшего свои травмы, то на поднос с хирургическими инструментами, и недвусмысленно хмурился. На безмолвное зырканье «нет!» Альфред отреагировал тяжелым вздохом.  
О том, что ведет себя глупо, Брюс прекрасно знал и сам.  
Пока он возился с ранами, злость понемногу таяла, вытекала с кровью, капала с антисептиком на пол. Остатки ее Брюс погасил вместе с болью уколами местного анестетика и закрепил повязку. К нему понемногу возвращалась способность думать, не зацикливаясь на цепочке ошибок. Брюс собирался сперва исправить их или хоть попытаться. Потом, когда он удостоверится, что последствия не катастрофичны, можно будет позволить себе рефлексию, но не раньше.  
Прежде всего следовало позаботиться о безопасности Лоис. Если люди Далтона видели Супермена, она первая окажется под ударом. Брюс связался с Дианой. Бездна неодобрения в ее голосе — Брюс бы и сам не обрадовался, разбуди его кто среди бела дня, как он ее разбудил среди ночи, — едва не раскалила коммуникатор. Но недовольное «что ты успел натворить?» Диана сама оборвала быстрым «не важно, потом расскажешь», пообещав, что выдвинется сразу же, как найдет пальто, под которым удастся спрятать меч. То есть в течение двух минут.  
Предосторожность могла оказаться излишней, но выяснением, не оказалась ли, Брюс занялся уже после того, как подстраховался.  
Новостные каналы и сайты хранили молчание. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что любой журналист или любой же случайный свидетель немедленно растрезвонил бы на весь мир, если бы заметил «воскресшего» Супермена. Никаких экстренных выпусков, никакой шумихи в блогах — значит, либо не видели, либо записи быстренько заблокировали. Второй вариант, пожалуй, гораздо опаснее. Если уж не удалось сохранить тайну, Брюс предпочел бы, чтобы о Супермене узнало разом как можно больше людей — так увеличивались шансы на то, что его не сумеют по-тихому снова вывести из игры. Навсегда.  
— Никаких признаков существования оперативно стертых записей не обнаружено, — заметил из-за спины Альфред, все это время безмолвно присутствовавший в пещере.  
Словно бы мысли его прочел — хотя, конечно, не их, а всего лишь команды на мониторах, которые Брюс вбивал одну за другой, пытаясь заставить программы найти то, чего могло вовсе не быть. Чтобы исправить то, чего могло вовсе не произойти, если бы Брюс привлек к делу Флэша. Или даже Киборга — тот предлагал вломиться на серверы исследователей, занимающихся кораблем криптонцев.  
Возможно, этого бы хватило.  
— Почему ты не ложишься? — поинтересовался Брюс раздраженно.  
Альфред, казалось, вовсе не обиделся на откровенно недружелюбный тон:  
— Я не могу оставить вас одного в таком состоянии.  
— В каком «таком»? Я в порядке!  
— Конечно, сэр. — В этом «сэр» вместо обычного «мастер Брюс» крылось больше, чем Альфред в большинстве случаев позволял себе выразить словами или интонациями. Пользуясь не озвученным разрешением, выданным ему тем, что Брюс задал вопрос, Альфред продолжил: — Вы в обычном рабочем порядке. В который снова загнали себя палками и пинками. Знаете, что случается, если нагружать машину больше, чем допускает ее предел? Поломка. В самых запущенных случаях — пожар. Когда вы сломаетесь и перегорите, кому-то придется вас чинить. Думаю, кроме меня с этой задачей некому будет справляться. Вы же скорее впадете в эмоциональную кому, чем подпустите к себе тех, кто мог бы вам помочь.  
— Ясно. Иди-ка лучше спать. Мне сейчас не до этих штучек, и ты совершенно не помогаешь.  
— Увы, сэр. Я делаю все, что в моих силах, но их не всегда достаточно. Я бы вам посоветовал психиатра, но опасаюсь, что тогда спать мне придется в отеле.  
«Проклятье…»  
Брюс догадывался, что головомойка от Альфреда неизбежна, но тот обычно не имел привычки лезть к нему в настолько неподходящие моменты. Альфред вообще удивительным образом «лез» только в тех ситуациях, когда Брюс и сам понимал, что делает что-то не то. Или что уже вроде бы принятое решение — даже не лучшее из худших, а всего лишь одно из возможных, и далеко не факт, что хотя бы оптимальное.  
Что-то он сейчас упускал, что-то такое, лежащее на поверхности. Вот только… он ведь еще ничего не решил, и Альфред об этом знал совершенно точно. Да, Брюс откладывал неизбежное, черт бы побрал все на свете, но ему требовалось еще немного времени, хотя бы чуть-чуть — ему просто необходимо было успокоиться, прежде чем…  
Похоже, Альфред боялся, что успокоившись, Брюс попросту не разглядит это загадочное «что-то» или вовсе откажется смотреть. Руки снова дрожали — особенно правая, и Брюс убрал ее с клавиатуры, отъехав от стола вместе с креслом.  
— Признайся, ты меня ненавидишь.  
Альфред серьезно кивнул:  
— Конечно, мастер Брюс. Я отвожу этому чувству по полчаса два раза в неделю, обычно по средам и пятницам. Иногда беру дополнительное время по воскресеньям, сразу же после завтрака, чтобы не портить вам настроение и себе аппетит. Вам стало легче от этого признания?  
— Не очень.  
— Зато я с вами честен и откровенен.  
— Ну уж нет. Не дождешься!  
— Тогда позвольте задать вам один вопрос. Если хотите, можете на него не отвечать.  
— Я так всегда и делаю, — заметил Брюс.  
— Разумеется.  
Брюс догадывался, какой именно вопрос Альфред хотел задать. По крайней мере, о чем — о ком — и заранее не горел желанием отвечать. Но он обещал себе учитывать все факты. Если какой-то он не замечал… вдруг именно он станет тем самым выступом, за который получится зацепиться, чтобы замедлить стремительное падение?  
— Черт с тобой, спрашивай.  
— На что вы рассчитывали, когда набирали в команду взрослых людей? На то, что они будут слушаться вас, как неразумные дети? Или все же на то, что они сумеют принять решение и без вас?  
— Это риторика. Каждый из них отвечает за собственные решения, но за результаты и за них самих отвечаю я. Прежде всего, перед собой отвечаю. Ты знаешь, как это работает.  
Брюс внутренне подобрался, крепче сжал подлокотник, чтобы унять дрожь. Невозможно было не понять, что Альфред имеет в виду не Диану и не Джордана. Обсуждать сейчас Супермена — раз уж не получалось не думать, проще было даже мысленно использовать прозвище, а не имя, — и то, что он натворил и наговорил, не хотелось. Их разногласия Альфреда не касались.  
— Значит ли это, что мистер Аллен и мистер Стоун до сих пор не в команде лишь потому, что в ваших глазах они не готовы отвечать за свои решения? Или же _вы_ не готовы брать на себя ответственность за них и расплачиваться собой за последствия их решений? Если последнее — я аплодирую стоя, мастер Брюс, и благодарю мироздание за то, что вы наконец-то начали думать и о себе. Но если первое… простите мою бестактность, сэр, но в таком случае вы просто сошли с ума.  
Брюс ошибался: вместо того, чтобы показать, за что уцепиться, Альфред развеял туман, скрывающий дно его персональной пропасти. При этом ни словом не упомянув о том, что Брюс и так никогда не сможет забыть.  
Он долго молчал, не столько обдумывая, сколько пытаясь уложить в голове, что именно услышал. Альфред же как ни в чем не бывало направился к кофеварке, но не тронул ее, вынув откуда-то из недр шкафа заварочный чайник. Брюс даже не подозревал, что он там стоит.  
— Как тебе удается терпеть меня столько времени? — спросил он негромко.  
— Знаете ли, мастер Брюс, иметь дело с особенными людьми всегда непросто. Про них говорят: «никаких нервов не хватит». Но иногда бывают исключения. В особенных обстоятельствах.  
— Кажется, я счастливчик.  
— Похоже, что так. Иначе я не могу объяснить, почему вы до сих пор живы. Желаете успокоительного?  
— Смелости. Сорокоградусной, — хмыкнул Брюс. — Граммов этак двести.  
— Не припоминаю, чтобы с тех пор, как вы вышли на тропу войны добра с разумом, вы хоть раз искали смелости в алкоголе.  
— Иногда бывают исключения. Если приходится иметь дело с особенными людьми. — Брюс покосился на мониторы и выключил их. — А потом они возвращаются в Канзас.

***

«Я бесконечно благодарен вам, мистер Кент, за то, что вы вытащили его оттуда… и все же — не стоило вам этого делать».  
Лежа на кровати в своей комнате и глядя сквозь перекрытия и крышу в небо, Кларк все прокручивал в голове фразу Альфреда и думал, может, и правда, не стоило? Кому стало лучше от его поступков и слов? Брюсу? Судя по всему, нет. Самому Кларку? Ха. Как же. Разве что вот Альфреду, и то Кларк бы не поручился, что, вернись Брюс домой в виде фарша из растерзанной плоти и переломанных костей, дворецкому было бы сложнее собрать его во что-то приличное, чем сейчас справиться с… чем?  
Сто двадцать три. Сто тридцать пять. Сто сорок восемь. Сто. Сто. Сто. И никак не снижается.  
Кларк бы с удовольствием избавился сейчас от этого грохота, раздававшегося, кажется, прямо в черепе, за глазницами, сбивающего его собственное сердце с ритма, — но не мог. Брюс ушел в ярости — в этом не было никаких сомнений.  
Может, и правда не стоило. Может, он все держал под контролем, а Кларк ошибался, еще и чувства свои сунул ему под нос… Какое он вообще имел право так делать?  
Он понимал, что теперь нет никакого смысла сокрушаться. Даже знай Кларк, каков будет итог, все равно поступил бы так же, но от осознания этого факта легче не становилось. Внутри разливалась давящая сосущая пустота, и ныло так, что не разобрать, не надорвалось ли там что-то на самом деле, правда ли только из-за сказанных — не сказанных — слов разом стало так же паршиво, как было сразу после операции. Или даже во время.  
Кларк не включал в комнате свет, не задергивал шторы, даже переодеваться не стал, только стянул с себя костюм, отложил на тумбочку микрофон и наушник и плюхнулся на покрывало. Температура воздуха не чувствовалась, тело вообще словно чужое приклеили или сознание Кларка пересадили в чужую голову. Тяжелую, ватную, наполненную слишком яркими картинками, всплывающими в черноте: капающая на пол кровь, обжигающее бешенство в карих глазах с зеленым ободком вокруг зрачка, сжатые в тонкую линию, насмешливо изгибающиеся губы…  
Как бы забыть, что эти губы творили с ним, навсегда стереть из памяти те часы, когда голос Брюса срывался совсем не от злости?  
Кларк скривился и стукнулся затылком о подушку. Ни черта ему не хотелось забывать. Отрешиться бы, ненадолго, хотя бы на пару часов, не думать, начиная вот с этой самой минуты и до утра, спокойно поспать и уйти, попрощавшись по-человечески — хоть попробовав, — о большем он не мечтал… Но спать тоже не хотелось. И уходить, но Кларк понимал, что теперь уже точно придется. Просто потому, что остаться после всего, что было, совершенно невозможно.  
Стоило ли выкарабкиваться с того света, чтобы так безнадежно влипнуть?..  
Семьдесят пять в минуту. Семьдесят два. Шестьдесят шесть.  
«Успокоился, наконец».  
Сердце зашлось от истеричного облегчения и понемногу забилось ровнее, хотя все еще как будто норовило каждым ударом выломать ребра, разорвать в клочья мышцы и кожу, пробивая себе путь наружу, чтобы хоть на короткое время пропала свинцовая тяжесть, давящая на грудь. Кларк улыбнулся потолку, уверенный, что теперь точно выглядит как сумасшедший, — без разницы, все равно не видит никто. Не впервые ему было так плохо, что начинало казаться, будто от этого становится хорошо. Только тогда, в первый раз, Брюс поддержал его, а теперь послужил причиной этого ненормального ощущения.  
Разумеется, выкарабкиваться с того света стоило. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы прожить одну ночь и одно утро с ним и сегодня выдернуть Брюса из щупалец сторожевых модулей.  
Ради того, чтобы услышать, как он, практически успокоившийся, поднимается из пещеры: звук лифта — первый этаж, плеск воды — кухня. Кларк знал, что дальше: коридор, мимо столовой и гостиной, другой коридор, лестница, мимо рабочего кабинета в памятную Кларку спальню — только в районе гостиной что-то пошло не так. Брюс свернул не туда или же пропустил поворот, и шаги раздались на ступеньках в гостевом крыле. Миновали несколько пустующих комнат, маленькую гостиную, в которой Кларк частенько устраивался с ноутбуком, когда не мог обосноваться в кухне, и остановились возле его двери.  
Сразу же вслед за этим — без паузы, без какого-либо намека на промедление, _без тени сомнения_  — Брюс постучал. 


	36. Глава 34

Кларк постарался не дать эмоциям руководить собой. Хотя бы своими действиями: первым побуждением было просто не реагировать на стук, и не последовать ему оказалось не так-то просто. Да, он, наверное, разозлился и совершенно точно обиделся, и все же не хотел строить из себя недотрогу, притворяться спящим, мертвым и улетевшим, прекрасно понимая, что такое ребячество только оттянет разговор. Лучше уж разделаться с ним сразу, насколько бы тяжелым и неприятным он ни оказался.  
Кроме того, отсутствие разрешения вряд ли остановит Брюса, если он захочет войти. В конце концов, Кларк все еще находился в его доме. Но и второй порыв — сразу сказать «открыто» — пришлось подавить в зародыше.  
Вернувшись в свою комнату, Кларк снял костюм, но не озаботился тем, чтобы переодеться в домашнее или хотя бы накинуть на себя что-то, и лежал на кровати голый — не самый уместный вариант, вне зависимости от того, зачем Брюс пришел. В худшем случае он мог счесть подобный вид провокацией, в лучшем… Кларк не мог сейчас вообразить, как бы выглядел этот «лучший случай», и возможен ли он в принципе, потому после короткой паузы ответил:  
— Минуту.  
Не потрудившись включить не особенно нужный ему свет, он беззвучно подлетел к шкафу, вынул с полок первое, что попалось под руку, даже не глядя — просто вещи, какие-то, чистые, не все ли равно? — и натянул на себя.  
«Не на свидание собираешься».  
Мысль ощутимо отдавала горечью.  
Брюс молчал, но не уходил. Ждал. А ведь Кларк почти надеялся (и в то же время боялся), что снова раздастся звук шагов, но уже удаляющихся от его комнаты. Вместо этого Кларк слышал размеренное дыхание и подскочивший на десятку пульс, вновь вернувшийся в норму к тому моменту, когда он оделся и, все-таки щелкнув выключателем, открыл дверь.  
По крайней мере, Брюс действительно выглядел… спокойным. Чуть уставшим (не удивительно), собранным (бывал ли он когда-нибудь другим?), задумчивым (что было уже немного странно) и, похоже, сомневающимся (что было странно уже не немного). Первое мгновение он смотрел как будто сквозь Кларка. Этой его привычке Кларк уже не удивлялся. Брюс делал так всегда: сперва быстро окидывал взглядом ближайшего человека, затем внимательно осматривал все помещение и только потом сосредотачивался на том, с кем действительно хотел… в их случае, наверное, поговорить?  
Наверняка за одну эту долгую, очень долгую для Кларка секунду он успел увидеть, взвесить и оценить и небрежно наброшенный на кресло плащ, и свисающий из-под него синий рукав, и неплотно закрытую дверцу шкафа, и даже смятое покрывало на не расстеленной кровати. Тогда как сам Кларк едва заметил выражение его лица, а потом уже не сумел отвести глаза от его полусогнутой левой руки, закрытой повязкой от запястья до локтя. Большим пальцем Брюс цеплялся за карман — внезапно — джинсов. Обычная, в общем-то, поза отчего-то казалась странной.  
В звенящем между ними молчании вибрировало натягивающееся как струна, нарастающее напряжение, вызывающее единственное желание: прекратить, оборвать, пока само не лопнуло и не превратилось во что-то непоправимое.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Как твоя рука?  
Кларк открыл рот, чтобы выпалить свой вопрос, на мгновение позже, чем Брюс практически будничным тоном задал свой, и слова прозвучали одновременно.  
— Температуру измерял? — уточнил Брюс.  
С той ночи, когда Кларка накрыло приступом лихорадки, термометр поселился в ящике прикроватной тумбочки. Кларк даже не доставал его сегодня — попросту забыл о его существовании, но объяснять не стал, коротко бросив:  
— Нормально. Ты?..  
— Руку не чувствую, обезболивающим обкололся, — признался Брюс. — Но вообще, ничего серьезного, просто глубокие царапины.  
«Вот почему ты ее так неестественно держишь…»  
Развернутый ответ снова застал Кларка врасплох. Как правило, отвечая на вопросы о себе, Брюс не отличался многословностью, и как реагировать, если происходило наоборот, Кларк до сих пор не понимал.  
— Хорошо. Я… рад, что обошлось.  
Он беспокоился. Он спросил не просто ради того, чтобы нарушить молчание. Он обрадовался ответу. Конечно, «обкололся обезболивающим» плюс «Бэтмен» сильно не сочетались с «ничего серьезного», но по крайней мере, на бинтах не было крови.  
Вряд ли Брюса интересовало, что он думает по этому поводу. Выкладывать, что творилось в душе, тем более не стоило. Зачем?  
«Зачем» встало между ними стеной, перегородившей дверной проем, легло чертой, нарисованной мелом на белом полу. Брюс не пересекал воображаемую границу, да и Кларк формально оставался в своей комнате.  
Зачем Брюс пришел? Зачем Кларк ему открыл? Не для того ведь, чтобы постоять у порога, глядя как будто мимо друг друга, а на самом деле…  
— Послушай, я знаю, что ты…  
— Ты наверняка разо…  
Теперь Кларк его опередил, начав говорить на долю секунды раньше и первым же оборвав фразу. Вот только Брюс тоже не стал заканчивать свою. Несколько секунд длилось выжидательное молчание. Кларк не знал, чего в нем было больше — неловкости или же глупости.  
Обычно Брюс либо отмалчивался, либо высказывался без колебаний и сомнений. То, что происходило сейчас, явно не соответствовало ни первому варианту, ни второму. Оно вообще, кажется, выходило за известные Кларку рамки. Раньше Брюс сохранял сосредоточенность и спокойствие даже тогда, когда сам Кларк терялся, не понимая, как поступать и как вести себя, — подсказывал, объяснял, в конце концов, сам решал за них обоих.  
«Видимо, не в этот раз…»  
Знать бы еще, почему. Точнее, из-за чего — из-за их ссоры? Из-за самой ситуации? Банально — из-за лекарств? Если на Брюса так действовали обезболивающие, не удивительно, что он предпочитал обходиться без них. И беседу в таком случае им тоже следовало бы отложить…  
Кларк мог сколько угодно гадать о причинах — язык не поворачивался спросить прямо, все приходящие в голову вопросы казались не теми, неправильными, неподходящими. Хотя вроде бы уже не должно было быть никакой разницы: часа полтора назад он достаточно натворил и наговорил. И все же Кларк собирался преодолеть замешательство и попробовать еще раз. Объясниться как-то, извиниться, а там будь что будет.  
— Мне…  
— Может, мы просто…  
— Стоп! — Брюс поднял руку — правую, жестом оборвав их абсурдно-неловкие попытки начать диалог, и сжал пальцами переносицу. — Так не получится. Не мог бы ты для начала встать? Я имею в виду, — пояснил он, опуская ладонь и замечая недоумение Кларка, — на пол встать.  
Кларк посмотрел себе под ноги и обнаружил, что действительно завис в футе от пола, хотя к двери совершенно точно просто подходил, да и в принципе летал в помещениях только в исключительных случаях. В доме Брюса — впервые, не считая… лучше было не считать, когда он тут впервые летал, футах в двадцати от двери и над кроватью. Кларк невольно вспомнил совет, данный Брюсом накануне того раза.  
— Теперь ты готов выслушать? Мне не нужно висеть в воздухе, пока не выскажусь?  
Не дать обиженным ноткам прорезаться в голосе не вышло. Брюс наверняка заметил. Кларк не отказался бы понять, какого черта хотел скрыть, насколько задет.  
— Не нужно. Я хочу тебя выслушать. Только давай не здесь.  
— Выйдем на улицу?  
И не то чтобы он действительно думал, что… ничего он не думал, спросил автоматически и совершенно зря не удержался от напоминания о последствиях их давнего конфликта. Даже намекать не стоило, но Брюс, очевидно, взял себя в руки, потому что ответил совсем не так, как Кларк ожидал:  
— Пойдем в кухню. Не знаю, как ты, а я после сегодняшних похождений зверски проголодался.

***

Кларк думал, что ему безразлично, где разговаривать, ровно до тех пор, пока они действительно не вошли в кухню. Хотя он все время помнил, что находится в особняке в качестве гостя, за то время, что он жил здесь, он привык считать комнату на втором этаже, прилегающую к ней ванную и балкон как будто своей территорией.  
У немногих предметов из его прошлой жизни появились свои места — в шкафу, на письменном столе и в прикроватной тумбочке, на крючках возле душевой кабины и ванны, на полочке возле зеркала и даже на балконе. К части новых вещей он прикипел и относился к ним, как к своим собственным. У него завелись любимые джинсы, самая удобная футболка, куртка, карманы которой располагались ровно так, что застежку никогда не приходилось нащупывать. Большая часть домашних обычаев, существовавших раньше только для Брюса и его дворецкого, тоже прочно вошла и в жизнь Кларка, хотя временами какая-нибудь особенность, с которой раньше не приходилось сталкиваться, изумляла его до глубины души.  
Кларк обжился — и это пугало. Особенно сейчас, когда все разом пошло наперекосяк.  
Ничего не изменилось, когда они спустились на первый этаж, поведение Брюса осталось таким же необычным и сбивающим с толку. Начиная с выбора места — даже не условно нейтрального, как любая из гостиных, или веранда, или даже стеклянный домик у реки, а помещение, которое по негласным правилам считалось едва ли не закрепленным за Альфредом, — и заканчивая тем, что его самого в кухне не оказалось.  
Кларк точно знал, что дворецкий еще не спит. Ни разу, когда он не спал и находился в доме, Брюс не заявлялся на кухню, не рылся в холодильнике, не доставал с полок посуду, расставляя ее на столе — достаточно ловко справляясь одной рукой, но закономерно медленнее. Ни разу он не обедал (не ужинал, не завтракал, не пил чай), сидя за кухонным столом. В столовой, в гостиной, в кабинете, в пещере, может, даже в спальне или в ванной, чем черт не шутит, — сколько угодно, но не в кухне.  
Странность заключалась не в том, что Брюс Уэйн и кухня были несовместимы, вовсе нет. Такой, как сейчас, Брюс выглядел здесь вполне органично, только как-то ужасающе по-домашнему. Таким Кларк привык видеть отца и таким наверняка выглядел сам, когда готовил дома, в Смолвиле, или в Метрополисе, или еще где-то, где ему вообще случалось готовить еду.  
Странность заключалась в том, что _Брюс Уэйн просто не делал так_. И в отсутствии Альфреда.  
«Что происходит?»  
Брюс не спешил объяснять. Начинать разговор самому тоже не хотелось, чтобы не вышло, как только что наверху — одновременно. Кларк твердо решил дождаться от него хоть каких-то слов. Но ждать в бездействии ему за сегодня уже осточертело и, помедлив, он осторожно, внимательно следя за реакцией Брюса, пристроился с ножом и разделочной доской с краешку кухонного прилавка. Можно было не сомневаться, что Брюс и сам сумел бы порезать овощи, выложенные в ряд на другой доске, но ведь это проще сделать кому-то с двумя работающими руками…  
«Верно?»  
Возражений и протестов не последовало. Брюс только бросил быстрый взгляд на доску и мягко указал:  
— Нет, не так. Соломкой. — И отошел к мигающей индикатором духовке. Когда Кларк расправился с перцами, он, уже не поворачивая головы, предупредил: — Огурец кубиками. Лук полукольцами.  
На помидорах и ломтиках Кларк не выдержал — Брюс в этот момент стоял к нему спиной, у него не было глаз на затылке и рентгеновского зрения, он казался целиком поглощенным освобождением ростбифа от шпагатной обвязки, и вообще…  
— Ты умеешь готовить?  
— Чтобы приготовить салат, достаточно знать, как он выглядит в тарелке. Мясом занимался Альфред, — отозвался Брюс. — Но в принципе — умею. Не нужно быть шеф-поваром, чтобы освоить элементарные рецепты.  
— Сюрприз за сюрпризом, — пробормотал Кларк себе под нос, стряхивая с доски особенно прилипчивый кусочек и отправляя ее в посудомоечную машину.  
— И не все приятные, знаю.  
— Все-то ты знаешь…  
— Понимаю, ты злишься…  
— …и понимаешь. О себе. Обо мне. О салатах.  
— При чем здесь салат?  
— При том, что он готов.  
— Ставь на стол тогда. И садись.  
— Я бы тоже не отказался кое-что понять, — заметил Кларк, усаживаясь. Брюс занял место напротив него. — Если тебя нельзя…  
— Можно.  
— Полагаю, задача не для слабоумных. И, если сверхспособности отключают здравый смысл, стоит ли пытаться?  
Кларк понимал, что к сказанным сгоряча словам цепляться глупо. От злости, на нервах наговорить можно и не такого, и в действительности задело его вовсе не это. Но начать сразу, в лоб, с того, что волновало по-настоящему, не сумел. И — стоило ли начинать?..  
Брюс на секунду прикрыл глаза, выдохнул и посмотрел на него — не тем неприятным, как будто обтекающим Кларка взглядом, а открыто и прямо.  
— Извини. Я не должен был срываться на тебя. Я пытался этого не делать, но, как видишь, безуспешно.  
— Я накосячил.  
В этом Кларк не сомневался, хотя смутно представлял себе, в чем и как именно. Он собирался извиниться сам, но никак не ожидал услышать извинения от Брюса. Тот, впрочем, спорить не стал, кивнув:  
— Накосячил. Но изначально ошибся я, когда посчитал, что ты справишься. Я неверно тебя оценивал, и вот результат.  
Брюс выглядел удрученным. Кларк попытался проследить логическую цепочку, из которой бы следовало, что он не справился, — безуспешно. Он вытащил их обоих — пусть даже сорвав разведвылазку, но никто его не заметил, никто не пострадал, включая его самого. Исключая Брюса: неестественность и скованность позы стала куда заметнее, когда он сел, и, чтобы положить руку на стол, ему пришлось приподняться. Кларк готов был биться об заклад, что, находись Брюс в кухне один, поддержал бы левую руку правой.  
— Можешь еще раз назвать меня умственно отсталым, потому что до меня все равно не дошло.  
— И за это я тоже прошу прощения. То, что ты думаешь иначе, чем я, не делает тебя идиотом. Я знал об этом, знал, что ты по-другому оцениваешь ситуацию, и сделал выводы, но не счел нужным делиться ими с тобой. И не учел их, планируя вылазку. Сейчас поясню, — добавил Брюс, — но сначала ответь мне…  
— Подожди, — перебил Кларк.  
Проклятая салатница мозолила глаза, да и остывающий на сервировочной доске ростбиф тоже. Спускаясь в кухню, Кларк не чувствовал голода, зато прекрасно ощутил его сейчас, когда Брюс, казалось, о своем забыл.  
— Я так подозреваю, что вопрос имеет все шансы отбить аппетит нам обоим. Может, сначала… — Кларк кивком указал на пустые тарелки, надеясь, что его предложение не выглядит попыткой оттянуть тяжелый разговор.  
Мясо действительно пахло умопомрачительно. Кларку давно хотелось поинтересоваться у Альфреда, как он успевал с такими «дежурными ужинами» до изобретения духовок с таймерами, не говоря уже о вай-фай управлении. Возможно, в те времена Брюсу приходилось довольствоваться сэндвичами.  
Брюс несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на него, а затем кивнул:  
— Ладно.  
Он приподнялся и потянулся, чтобы взять лежащий на доске нож, но Кларк, поддавшись внезапному порыву, опередил его. Пальцы сомкнулись на рукоятке раньше, чем Брюс успел ее коснуться, и даже раньше, чем сам Кларк снова подумал о том, как неудобно, должно быть, действовать только одной рукой. И куда его могут послать, если вспомнить, как Брюс отнесся к предложению явно необходимой ему, но непрошенной помощи.  
«Ничему не учишься, да?»  
Помедлив, Брюс сел на место. Стоило бы спросить, не возражает ли он, но у Кларка словно язык присох к небу. Брюс не стал комментировать его действия. И даже тогда, когда Кларк, расценив молчание как знак согласия, тем же разделочным ножом назрезал внушительных размеров ломоть мяса на кусочки поменьше прямо в его тарелке, он не возмутился.  
— Спасибо.  
Ужин прошел в тишине, выжидательной, но не напряженной. Впрочем, они оба действительно проголодались, так что львиную долю внимания оттянул на себя ростбиф. Только когда совместными, удивительно — с учетом всех обстоятельств — слаженными усилиями опустевшие тарелки сменились чайными чашками, Кларк предложил:  
— Вот теперь спрашивай.  
Брюс продолжил с того же места, как будто его и не прерывали:  
— Ответь мне на один вопрос: ты думал, что будешь делать, если отключишься в воздухе?  
— Падать, — пожал плечами Кларк. — Но я не собирался. Вокруг корабля куча недостроенных зданий, в которых можно было бы отдохнуть, но, как видишь, не пришлось.  
— Ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
— Понимаю. Как и ты, верно? Хочешь, чтобы я сам и вслух это сказал? Хорошо. Нет, я не думал, как буду выкручиваться, если все-таки упаду без сознания на строго охраняемый объект, на котором тебя разбирали на запчасти.  
— Как и о том, что будет, если ты потеряешь сознание уже внутри. По твоей логике, тогда на запчасти разобрали бы нас обоих.  
— А по твоей — нет?  
— Дело не в этом.  
Кларк напомнил себе, что это не обмен претензиями, а — почти буквально — разбор полетов. Неприятный, но необходимый процесс, и то, что разговор свернул в русло обсуждения фактических ошибок, а не домыслов относительно чувств, только к лучшему, учитывая, как Брюс отреагировал на — чтоб его — признание.  
Брюс тем временем развивал мысль:  
— Дело в причине, по которой ты сунулся туда, зная, что можешь не выбраться. Как с Думсдэем.  
— Тогда никто бы не смог…  
— Смог бы.  
— Как, например?  
— Перегруппировавшись. Ты сильнее и выносливее Дианы. Если бы вместо того, чтобы кидаться за оружием, ты отвлек Думсдэя, не подвергся бы воздействию криптонита, пока она или я достали бы копье…  
— Могла погибнуть Лоис.  
— Вот именно.  
Кларк хорошо помнил, как все происходило. И свой ужас от осознания того, что случится, если он не справится, тоже помнил. Да, определенное сходство с сегодняшними событиями прослеживалось, хотя глобальные последствия были бы совсем иными.  
— К чему ты клонишь?  
— К тому, что проще подставиться под удар самому, чем рискнуть кем-то другим.  
— Ты же сам так… — В горле внезапно запершило. Кларк замолчал на полуслове, а Брюс выждал немного и невесело усмехнулся:  
— Проще думать и беспокоиться только о себе, отвечать только за себя и рисковать только своей жизнью. Не сверхспособности отключают здравомыслие, а страх за… кого-то.  
Брюс уже рассказывал ему, что знает, каково это — не иметь возможности защитить близкого человека, упоминал, что увидел в Кларке самого себя, но Кларка тогда волновали собственные проблемы и страхи, и он не придал значения его словам. А теперь получалось… получалось, что…  
— Ты говорил, что не готов столкнуться с единственным последствием своих действий, — напомнил Брюс, пока он пытался переварить свою догадку. — Скажи мне, сколько их было? Тех, кого ты не смог спасти? А скольких из них ты знал лично? Сколькие были тебе… близки? Кроме твоего отца. Да, я в курсе, что и как там случилось. Почти все можно выяснить, если знать, где искать… Я никогда не считал, но я точно знаю, сколько человек ушло из жизни по моей вине. Некоторые — только из моей жизни, и я чертовски этому рад, потому что так они сохранили свои, но это все равно…  
Кларк, наконец, проглотил вставший в горле ком:  
— …больно.  
— Да. Ты спрашивал, чего я боюсь? Все просто: того же, чего и ты.  
— Тот костюм в пещере… — Увидев его в первый раз, Кларк спросил о нем не Брюса, а Альфреда. Дворецкий только подтвердил уже имеющиеся у него смутные догадки, посоветовав с Брюсом на эту тему не заговаривать и вообще сделать вид, что костюма не существует. Предупреждение только подстегнуло любопытство, и Кларк без труда сопоставил размер брони — слишком маленький: за годы тренировок Бэтмен мог раздаться в плечах, но вряд ли вырос на целый фут, — и два факта из биографии Брюса Уэйна. Взятого под опеку ребенка и его трагическую гибель. — …из-за него?  
— Альфред рассказал?  
— Он посоветовал не лезть, но, как ты только что сам заметил, почти все можно выяснить, если знать, где искать.  
— Джейсон считал себя достаточно взрослым, чтобы… — Брюс сжал руки в кулаки, даже левую, явно практически не слушающуюся, — самому решать, что ему под силу. Не знаю, кому и что он хотел доказать, мне ли, себе самому или… не хочу об этом говорить.  
— Прости.  
Брюс закрыл глаза, не ответив, и Кларк не рискнул добавить еще что-то к уже сказанному. Стоило прислушаться к совету дворецкого и совсем не поднимать эту тему… Но на другую как будто кто-то наложил запрет, нарушить который во второй раз оказалось гораздо тяжелее, чем в первый.  
Из этой ямы ему не выбраться самостоятельно — впрочем, это Кларк понял еще пару часов назад, стоя в холле и глядя, как Брюс уходит.  
— В этом и заключается моя ошибка, — справившись с собой, продолжил Брюс. — Я обезопасил — постарался обезопасить — от этого страха себя, но не тебя. Не учел, что ты вряд ли доверишься мне и усидишь на месте, если что-то пойдет не так.  
— Я без раздумий доверил бы тебе свою жизнь и жизни дорогих мне людей.  
Брюс усмехнулся:  
— Можешь даже добавить, что уже доверял и не раз, хотя не всегда у тебя был выбор. Свою жизнь и их — да. А мою собственную?  
Возразить было нечего. Вновь повисло гнетущее молчание, потому что все выходило именно так, Брюс все верно понял, но Кларка все равно не покидало ощущение неправильности происходящего. Выводы Брюса не помогали, не стало легче от извинений, потому что — теперь и Кларк ясно видел суть проблемы — причина крылась не там, где он сам ее искал. Брюс _правда понимал_  — его самого и то, что им двигало, — гораздо глубже и полнее, чем сам Кларк. И если все, что он говорил и делал, было направлено на то, чтобы защитить их обоих от вероятных последствий… Дьявол, такая позиция была Кларку очень близка. Вот только вела эта дорога, по ощущениям, в никуда. В чудовищную, пугающую, невообразимо огромную пустоту, справляться с которой Кларк так и не научился.  
— И что делать?..  
Вопрос прозвучал растерянно и беспомощно, но Кларк уже давно не пытался скрывать эмоции, да и Брюс… похоже, тоже не прятался, просто лучше владел собой.  
— Я вижу два варианта. Оба непростые. Оба мне не нравятся, но по разным причинам.  
Вариант, который видел сам Кларк, пугал лишь чуть меньше, чем возможная смерть близкого человека. Он мысленно пытался смириться с тем, что ему пора уходить, и если бы Брюс не поднялся и не постучал в его дверь, то к утру, наверное, Кларк сумел бы попрощаться с ним, сохранив хотя бы внешнее спокойствие. Но если Брюс видел — если он допускал — еще одно решение, на которое Кларк не смел уже надеяться, — он готов был вцепиться в него зубами и когтями.  
— Можно сразу отбросить тот, в котором мы друг другу чужие люди? Если только… если только ты сам этого не хочешь.  
— Ты не слушал меня, — голос Брюса звучал мягко и укоризненно. — Кэл, рядом со мной опасно. И не говори, что не для тебя. Для тебя риск выше, чем для кого-либо еще, потому что ты привык кидаться в самую гущу событий. Это работало раньше, но сейчас ты не понимаешь, что тебе по силам, а что нет — и все равно не задумываешься.  
— А если… если я буду…  
Кларк не нашелся с определением. Внимательнее? Осторожнее? Вроде бы он и так старался, но, как выяснилось, просто не видел некоторых вещей.  
— А ты сможешь?  
Кларк покачал головой:  
— Не знаю.  
Брюс долго смотрел на него, как будто препарируя взглядом и заново оценивая каждый кусочек, прежде чем сказать — негромко, словно еще сомневаясь в принятом решении и не зная, стоит его озвучивать или все-таки лучше промолчать:  
— Тогда придется кое-чему научиться.  
«Господи, да чему угодно!»  
Что бы это ни было, Кларк согласился бы. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы одна фраза когда-нибудь приносила ему такое физически ощутимое облегчение, даже покосился украдкой вниз — удостовериться, что опять не взлетел ненароком.  
— Я готов учиться.  
Брюс неожиданно рассмеялся:  
— Не только тебе. Мне тоже.  
— И ты боишься, что сам не справишься?  
Выражение, появившееся на лице Брюса, Кларк предпочел бы никогда больше не видеть — почти точь-в-точь такой же ухмылкой и прищуром Брюс ответил ему в их самую первую встречу на самый первый, откровенно провокационный вопрос о Бэтмене. От затылка по спине и до кончиков пальцев пробежали мурашки — зря Кларк вспомнил еще и сказанную тогда Брюсом фразу.  
«Не верь всему, что слышишь, сынок».  
Провалиться ему на этом самом месте, если сейчас за ухмылкой не крылось спокойное и решительное «вызов принят».  
— Ты не знаешь своих пределов. А я привык игнорировать свои. Еще не поздно отступиться, Кэл.  
— Черта с два.  
— Тогда начнем прямо сейчас. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Нормально. То есть…  
Неожиданная смена темы сбила с толку. Кларк сперва ответил по привычке и только потом задумался, правду ли сказал. Прислушавшись к себе, к собственным ощущениям, пробежавшись по диапазонам зрения и разобрав, как в другом крыле особняка Альфред шуршит полотенцами, он убедился, что не солгал даже случайно, и повторил:  
— Да, все в порядке.  
— Отлично.  
Встав из-за стола, Брюс быстро обошел его и навис над Кларком. Кларк по-прежнему не понимал, что тот собирается сделать, только отодвинул стул, чтобы тоже подняться на ноги, но Брюс удержал его, положив ладонь на плечо. Через секунду на месте ладони оказался локоть левой руки, а пальцы правой перебрались на затылок, ухватили за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
— Две недели только об этом и мечтал, — признался Брюс, прежде чем усесться верхом ему на колени.  
Кларк выдохнул «я тоже», уже прижимаясь приоткрытыми губами к губам Брюса. 


	37. Глава 35

Последние слова, разумеется, ложь: эти две недели Брюс не просто не мечтал, он старательно запрещал себе даже думать о любых прикосновениях. Отчасти поэтому он заставлял Кларка надевать парашют, когда они отправлялись на воздушные тренировки, — не только ради безопасности, но и чтобы, случись что, как можно меньше до него дотрагиваться. Именно по этой причине Брюс уходил из пещеры во время его медосмотров — чтобы не возникало искушения смотреть на него, уезжал днем, даже когда мог бы остаться и поработать дома, — чтобы не пересекаться, не разговаривать лишний раз и вообще пореже бывать рядом с Кларком.  
Возможно, безуспешность большинства попыток всерьез отвлечься несколько извиняла Брюса за вранье — в конце концов, полностью выкинуть Кларка из головы не удавалось примерно в восьмидесяти процентах случаев.  
Возможно, Кларку было бы глубоко наплевать на эти попытки и неудачи, хотя сам Брюс не считал аргумент «я пытался» убедительным.  
Возможно, Брюс просто недостаточно старался для достижения цели — далеко не первое «я не смог» в его жизни, выросшее из «потому что в действительности не хотел».  
Ничего не остыло за эти две недели, ничего не исчезло, и ни он сам, ни Кларк не одумались. Ни одному не хватило силы, или мозгов, или решимости, или черт знает чего еще, чтобы не дать разгореться пожару. А теперь уже поздно, и винить потом, если что-то пойдет не так, будет некого. Только самих себя.  
Брюс никогда и не перекладывал вину на чужие плечи. Опираться на них — добровольно, а не тогда, когда иного выхода не осталось, — хотя бы одной рукой… он собирался попробовать научиться.  
С самых первых секунд, с первого касания — еще не губ, еще всего-то ладони к затылку Кларка — ему уже казалось, что его бы не спас ни один огнетушитель. Будто выдохом Кларка «я тоже» не только опалило рот, но и подожгло напалм, разлитый прямо под кожей. Огненная волна всколыхнулась за долю секунды и моментально распространилась по всему телу — не стряхнуть, не избавиться, — стекла даже в кончики пальцев левой, почти не чувствующейся руки.  
Брюс все-таки не солгал. Прижаться так, как сейчас: грудью к груди, губами к губами, бедрами к бедрам, настолько близко, насколько получится, как будто он сам металлический, а Кларк превратился в сильнейший в мире магнит — или, может быть, наоборот? — все эти гребаные сколько-их-там-прошло дни он действительно только об этом и мечтал. Натянутое струной напряжение не ослабло, несмотря на принятое решение, не отпустило, не растворилось, продолжая звенеть и вибрировать от каждого прикосновения, но уже совсем иначе. Протяжно и низко, в такт участившемуся пульсу, переплавляя все подавленные, загнанные как можно глубже эмоции в одно неприкрытое недвусмысленное желание.  
В высшей степени обоюдное, если судить по ощутимой выпуклости в штанах Кларка и его ладоням, скользящим по бокам и спине Брюса уже под футболкой.  
Разговор дался нелегко — им обоим, Брюс в этом не сомневался. И сейчас на фоне затопившего обоих же облегчения поцелуй опьянял сильнее, чем самый крепкий алкоголь, пить который «для храбрости» Брюс счел слишком трусливым поступком. Если уж выворачивать душу наизнанку, то именно так — полностью отвечая за каждое слово. Если уж погружаться в пучину безумия, то полностью осознанно, не смазывая ощущения допингами, чтобы прочувствовать каждое действие.  
И не только свое.  
Кларку нравилось целоваться. Он, как и в первый раз, охотно принял роль ведомого и уступчиво разомкнул мягкие губы. Как он ухитрился при всей своей податливости сделать поцелуй требовательным, осталось для Брюса загадкой, которую он не собирался разгадывать. На легкий укус Кларк отозвался отчетливо прозвучавшим в тишине кухни стоном и прижал Брюса к себе — еще ближе, еще теснее, до лопаток задирая его футболку. Брюс бы и сам охотно избавился от одежды — наплевать на ее сохранность, наплевать, что в кухне, на все плевать, — но для этого катастрофически не хватало рук. Он знал, что пальцы левой руки сейчас путаются в волосах Кларка, хотя и не мог насладиться прикосновениями. А разжать пальцы правой, внезапно вцепившейся Кларку в бедро, попросту не получалось. Разве что затем, чтобы протолкнуть ладонь между их телами и добраться до напряженного живота, до пуговицы на… Что там Кларк на себя надел? — Брюс с удивлением понял, что не обратил на это внимания. И не заметил, в какой момент Кларк снова втянул его язык в свой рот.  
Тело Кларка казалось горячим даже через несколько слоев плотной ткани. Два слоя: совладав с пуговицей и молнией, Брюс обнаружил под — насколько он мог судить, не глядя вниз, — джинсами только влажную кожу, от прикосновения к которой Кларк содрогнулся и сильнее откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Ты всегда ходишь без белья?  
Похоже, вопрос его смутил. Кларк покраснел и ответил с запинкой:  
— С тех пор, как начал надевать костюм, — частенько. Так удобнее, если надо… надо…  
Он тяжело сглотнул, и Брюс совершенно точно знал, почему он не закончил предложение. Он не собирался терять время, дожидаясь, пока Кларк объяснит, да и спросил не для того, чтобы узнать, что он скажет, а чтобы услышать, _как_. Сам его голос — хриплый, сбивающийся от возбуждения, с отчетливо различимыми нотками нетерпения… Ради этого стоило проигнорировать неудобство и забраться поглубже.  
— Если надо быстро раздеться, — закончил Брюс вместо него и наклонился ниже.  
Проведя кончиком языка вдоль нижней челюсти, шершавой от щетины, аккуратно сомкнул зубы на мочке уха и, поощренный протяжным стоном Кларка, с нажимом погладил его член, не замечая царапающейся молнии. Левая рука соскользнула с затылка Кларка, по шее и лопаткам, движение отдалось в плече смутным отголоском боли, но возбуждение не позволило Брюсу отвлечься на неприятные ощущения.  
— Пере. Я хотел сказать «переодеться», — прошептал Кларк, запрокидывая голову.  
У засосов имелся только один недостаток: на шее Кларка, солоноватой от пота, они вряд ли продержатся дольше, чем до утра. И мысль о том, что утром их можно будет и обновить, казалась тем правильнее, чем сильнее Кларк вздрагивал, подставляясь ласкам и осторожно поглаживая Брюса по спине.  
— Ты собираешься переодеться? Снова натянешь свой костюм?  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы я… в костюме?..  
Брюс представил его, такого, как сейчас, но в одежде Супермена: рот приоткрыт, щеки краснее плаща, волосы взъерошены, на шее от челюсти до самых ключиц следы укусов, частично скрытые воротом, темно-синий материал обтягивает идеальное тело _полностью_ , — и сглотнул набежавшую слюну.  
— Мне нравится эта идея. Надо попробовать. Например, завтра.  
Сегодня Брюс не хотел отпускать его от себя даже ради того, чтобы увидеть представленную картину, от которой дух захватывало, вживую. И, что немаловажно, завтра он сможет трогать Кларка двумя руками. В первый раз Брюс даже не станет его раздевать, будет ласкать через тонкую ткань, не прикасаясь к коже, и смотреть, как несгибаемый Супермен сбрасывает невидимую маску и становится _его Кларком_ , податливым и уступчивым, немного неуверенным в себе, но отчаянно жаждущим близости — настоящим.  
— Как скажешь…  
И все-таки почему он так смущался? В первый раз Кларк чувствовал себя не вполне уверенно по понятным причинам. Но когда несколько дней спустя Брюс поймал его на горячем — очень горячем, правду о том, как сложно было сохранять спокойствие и притворяться спящим, пока Кларк втихаря исследовал его тело, Брюс собирался унести с собой в могилу, — он не выглядел даже пристыженным. Сейчас же как будто наверстывал упущенное: румянец покрывал уже не только щеки, но и шею, Кларк дышал, как вытащенная на берег рыба, покусывал губы и поворачивал голову вбок, стараясь, чтобы это движение было не слишком заметно Брюсу (безрезультатно, Брюс целиком сосредоточился на нем как раз затем, чтобы не упустить ни одной мелочи), и при всем этом чуть не подпрыгивал на сиденье, толкаясь бедрами навстречу его ладони.  
Брюсу и самому не терпелось, но не настолько, чтобы изменить своей привычке и проигнорировать настораживающие сигналы.  
Причины могли быть разными. Начиная с не самой удобной позы — Кларк так сильно откинулся назад, что практически балансировал на стуле, еще немного — и ему придется задействовать свои силы, чтобы удерживать равновесие, — и заканчивая чем-то, о чем Брюс даже не догадывался.  
Причин могло быть и несколько. Брюс сомневался, что Кларк помнил о его просьбе сообщать, если что-то идет не так, причиняет дискомфорт или просто-напросто не нравится, но решил дать ему еще минуту, чтобы определиться и высказаться. Кларку придется запомнить это правило и научиться ему следовать на тот маловероятный случай, если внимания, которое Брюс уделял желаниям и состоянию партнера в постели, и его наблюдательности вдруг окажется недостаточно.  
Могло быть и так, что Кларк сам не до конца понимал, что именно с ним происходит, что смущает, мешает расслабиться и наслаждаться моментом.  
«Или боялся сказать».  
Могло ли быть так, что Кларк сам пока не видел того, что Брюс заметил в нем еще в их первый раз и во второй окончательно убедился? Запросто, но вот тут Брюс не собирался его торопить, считая, что подобные желания необходимо самостоятельно прочувствовать и признать, прежде чем реализовывать с кем-то. Он поможет, если Кларк решится, но не раньше, хоть и хотелось уже сейчас — черт, кого он обманывал! — с самого начала. С того момента, как вообще возникло это безумное, не поддающееся контролю влечение, перевесившее сегодня все доводы разума, весь богатый и невеселый жизненный опыт, твердивший, что именно то, что Брюс рискнул предложить Кларку, предлагать было никак нельзя.  
Можно. Здесь и сейчас им стало можно практически все.  
Стоило ли выстраивать барьеры, чтобы теперь с наслаждением их крушить? Определенно, да. Брюс не чувствовал себя ни сдавшимся, ни проигравшим. Просто Кларк, как однажды подметил Альфред, смирился с обстоятельствами гораздо раньше. Просто Брюсу, как Альфред подметил сегодня, по силам нести ответственность за последствия своего выбора, даже за те, которые он не в состоянии заранее предусмотреть.  
Непредусмотренное последствие уткнулось носом в его плечо, потерлось, сдвигая выше рукав футболки, коснулось губами кожи, ласково, осторожно, как будто Брюс — самое хрупкое существо на свете, а дрожь, пробегающая по его телу от этих почти робких прикосновений, — явный признак того, что он вот-вот рассыплется на кусочки. Иначе объяснить, почему Кларк дернулся, словно испугавшись, и одновременно крепче прижал его к себе обеими руками, неизвестно когда успев запустить ладони под пояс джинсов, не получалось.  
Брюс рефлекторно уперся ногами в пол — лететь кувырком через голову вместе со стулом и Кларком, которого продолжал неторопливо поглаживать, не хотелось. Пришлось даже слегка отодвинуться от него, чтобы сохранить равновесие, — получилось не без труда. Молния впилась в запястье, и, когда Брюс вытащил руку из его джинсов, Кларк, задыхаясь, выдавил:  
— Прости… тебе незачем… я держу нас, не упадем…  
Брюс перебил его:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился. И не боялся дотрагиваться до меня.  
— Ты ранен.  
— И только в этом дело?  
Кларк опустил глаза:  
— Я мог бы помочь. Как тогда со спиной.  
— Кэл. Там действительно ничего серьезного. Если хочешь, сниму повязку, и убедишься сам.  
— Не надо, я… Я тебе верю.  
— Уже проверил? — По его виноватому взгляду было понятно: конечно, проверил, причем давно. Брюс усмехнулся: — Попробуем по-другому.  
Он встал, так что Кларк, продолжавший его обнимать, тоже поднялся на ноги.  
— Сними штаны. Думаю, вот там все на самом деле серьезно.  
Серьезность ситуации подтверждал и влажный блеск смазки. Брюс провел по губам Кларка кончиками пальцев — Кларк облизнулся и тронул подушечки языком, но большего Брюс ему не позволил. Будь у него две руки — сколько угодно, от того, как Кларк потянулся за ним, попытавшись вобрать пальцы в рот, пересохло в горле и в джинсах стало как будто еще теснее, — но с одной полноценно действующей приходилось выбирать, и Брюс ни секунды не колебался. Он неплохо умел превращать в преимущества некоторые очевидные затруднения. Завтра он сможет раздеть Кларка сам, а сегодня — почему бы не посмотреть, как он раздевается?  
Кларк медлил. Разумеется, дело не только в царапинах на предплечье Брюса — может быть, не таких несущественных, как он уверял, но все равно недостаточно опасных, чтобы сейчас о них волноваться. Он не сможет помочь, если Кларк ничего не скажет о том, что его беспокоит, только стоит ли вынуждать его говорить?  
«Место? Свет?»  
Может быть, и сам Кларк не в таком уж порядке, как утверждал, — лишний повод понаблюдать за ним.  
Отступив на полшага, Брюс сжал свой член через плотную ткань, поправил, чтобы не так давило ширинкой — чтобы Кларк рассмотрел его движение во всех подробностях, — прежде чем прильнуть грудью к его спине, обвивая рукой вокруг талии, ладонью забираясь под футболку и одновременно подталкивая его чуть ближе к кухонному столу. От прикосновения губ к затылку, к влажной коже на шее под волосами Кларк удивительным образом расслабился, наклонился вперед, опираясь на столешницу, и опустил голову ниже.  
— Мне надо в душ, — пробормотал он, выгибаясь и притираясь ягодицами к паху Брюса. — Какого черта я не пошел туда, вместо того чтобы пялиться в потолок и ждать…  
— Вместе сходим. — Брюс прихватил его зубами за загривок. — Чуть позже. Мне тоже надо.  
Футболка Кларка, стянутая через голову, осталась болтаться на запястье. Кларк нашел его левую руку, прижал к своему животу, — Брюс пусть слабо, но ощутил, какой горячей была кожа под пальцами, — повторяя движения, которыми Брюс ласкал его раньше. Как будто в трансе: Брюс видел искаженное отражение его лица в не зашторенном окне — полуприкрыв веки, Кларк поминутно облизывал прикушенную губу и плавно покачивался.  
Вперед, толкаясь высвобожденным наконец из съехавших до колен джинсов членом Брюсу в кулак, чтобы пальцы скользнули до основания, — выдох, протяжный стон. Глубокий вдох — назад и немного вверх, только бедрами, подаваясь ближе, теснее, прогибаясь в пояснице, подставляясь под поцелуи, которыми Брюс покрывал его плечи, напряженную спину, выступающие лопатки. Чуть слышный всхлип — когда Брюс вел языком вдоль позвоночника так низко, как только удавалось.  
— Нужно было раздеть и тебя, — пробормотал Кларк и зажмурился, запрокинул голову, потерся затылком о плечо Брюса. — Ни хрена не... вовремя не соображаю…  
И через ткань он прекрасно чувствовал, как Кларк вздрагивал через раз, подаваясь ему навстречу. Не к ласкающей член руке.  
— Через пять минут ты получишь такую возможность, — пообещал Брюс, накрывая головку сложенной лодочкой ладонью.  
Кларк захлебнулся воздухом и сбился с ритма, прошептав:  
— Оптимист. Пять минут я не выдержу…  
Он переплел непослушные пальцы пострадавшей руки Брюса со своими, поднес к губам, изогнувшимся в странной полуулыбке. Или его отражение в стекле было слишком уж искаженным, или у Брюса что-то случилось с глазами, но он порадовался, что до сих пор одет. Иначе не удержался бы и уложил Кларка, разгоряченного и в то же время удивительно спокойного, прямо на кухонный стол — и он точно знал, что не услышал бы даже намека на протест.  
Это притом, что в пределах досягаемости не было крайне необходимой смазки. Притом, что еще минуту назад Кларк хотя и тянулся к нему, но заметно смущался, — а теперь будто тумблер щелкнул. Будто, стоило Брюсу обнять его со спины, их обоих переключило на совершенно особенную волну, лишившую Кларка стеснительности, а Брюса накрывшую ощущением абсолютной правильности происходящего.  
Стоило только отключить постоянно сбоящую сегодня рациональность, довериться интуиции, как все перестало иметь значение, кроме близости и жара прикосновений, кроме единственного стремления — чтобы эти прикосновения длились как можно дольше.  
— Выдержишь. Ты все выдержишь, если только не будешь себя подгонять.  
— А ты? — Его всхлип прозвучал еще тише и глуше, чем предыдущий сдавленный стон; и вдох, и вопрос получились прерывистыми. — Ты. Как?  
На самом деле это уже не вопрос. Вопросы кончились, Кларк больше не был способен их задавать. Его забота о том, чтобы обоим было хорошо, запомнилось Брюсу еще с первой их ночи. И его неуверенность, и просьба научить — и невозможность заставить его замолчать иначе, как физически зажав ему рот. Или заткнув. Или… Просьбу Кларка поговорить с ним, хоть и при совершенно других обстоятельствах, Брюс тоже отлично помнил.  
Воплощать порожденную цепочкой ассоциаций идею он начал раньше, чем она толком оформилась. В конце концов, если Брюс ошибся с выводом, они смогут остановиться в любой момент.  
Не прекращая размеренно двигать рукой, он коснулся губами кожи за ухом Кларка и зашептал:  
— Ты не чувствуешь? Придвинься ближе, прижмись ко мне. Я хочу тебя. Хочу взять тебя прямо здесь, но еще сильнее хочу, чтобы ты сейчас не торопился. Доверься мне. Не спеши. Попробуй, просто прижмись ко мне и не шевелись. Будет сложно, мне тоже непросто, но я готов подождать. Я хочу посмотреть, как долго ты сможешь не двигаться, не толкаться мне в руку, как долго вытерпишь, если я буду трогать тебя вот так.  
Еще медленнее, чем до этого, еще крепче сжимая пальцы и каждый раз позволяя им почти соскользнуть…  
— Брюс… черт, тут же… я же…  
Кларк и правда послушался, замер, вжавшись ягодицами Брюсу в пах, расставив ноги настолько широко, насколько позволяли понемногу сползающие все ниже джинсы, дрожа всем телом — кухонный стол, на который он все еще опирался ладонью, кажется, начал вибрировать.  
Никакой ошибки — чуть слышное, слабым голосом произнесенное Кларком «я же сейчас…» не оставляло сомнений: Брюс угадал верно. Он нечасто делал подобные вещи, предпочитал обходиться почти без слов, но даже не иллюзорная опасность прямо так, не притрагиваясь к себе, и кончить, теперь не заставила бы его замолчать.  
— Выдержишь две минуты? Три? — Нет, конечно, Кларк и минуту-то вряд ли выдержит, но уж точно не станет потом из-за этого возмущаться. — Ты сегодня нетерпеливый. Ручаюсь, через пять минут мы уже сможем подняться наверх. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной в мою спальню и там наконец расстегнул на мне эти чертовы джинсы.  
Кларк приоткрыл рот, облизнул наверняка пересохшие губы, как будто хотел ответить, но не справился с голосовыми связками. Вместо слов Брюс услышал глубокий и низкий, совершенно не сдерживаемый стон.  
— Ты так быстро заводишься. Сколько времени тебе нужно, чтобы заново возбудиться? Я уверен, к тому моменту, как мы окажемся в моей кровати, ты уже снова будешь готов. А может, ты сможешь кончить несколько раз подряд, без перерыва? Может, мне просто не останавливаться, когда ты кончишь. Сколько раз ты сможешь без паузы?  
— Что ты творишь со мной… — Слов в его хрипе почти не разобрать. Ладонь Брюса, которой все это время касался губами, практически затыкая себе рот, Кларк медленно, по миллиметру, как будто еще сомневаясь, стоит ли, будет ли так хорошо, сдвинул ниже, на горло. — Блядь.  
— М-м? Хочешь сказать, что ни разу не пробовал? Ты не пробовал. Ты не делал так, верно? Не проверял себя. Не пытался узнать, насколько силен и на что способен в постели. Хочешь, мы это выясним? Хочешь, попробуем прямо сейчас?  
Кларк выглядел так, будто прямо сейчас собирается задохнуться или как минимум рухнуть без чувств. На то, чтобы судорожно помотать головой из стороны в сторону, его хватило, на что-то большее — уже нет. Он напрягся, складываясь практически пополам, рывком переместил руку с горла на живот, как будто пытался ослабить боль от полученного удара, и содрогался так, словно через все его тело раз за разом пропускали высоковольтный электрический разряд. Так бесконечно долго, что стало ясно: предложенная проверка откладывается. Пределы терпения и выносливости Кларка иссякли, когда последняя теплая капля упала на пальцы Брюса, сжимающие его член.  
Может быть, Кларк вообще откажется от подобных экспериментов, но Брюс отчего-то не сомневался, что в следующий раз он попросит сам. Нужно только дождаться.  
И не забыть, перед тем как подняться в спальню, вытереть расплескавшееся по столу. И по полу.  
Кларк еще не успел толком выпрямиться, как Брюс развернул его к себе, не в состоянии больше ждать. Целуя его, ошарашенно хлопающего глазами, расслабленного, обнимая и не обращая внимания на болезненное напряжение в паху, Брюс ощущал глубочайшее, совсем не физическое наслаждение.


	38. Глава 36

— Стоишь?  
— Вроде бы…  
Стоял Кларк не очень уверенно, да и способность связно излагать мысли тоже еще не вполне к нему вернулась. Огромных трудов стоило вообще осознать, о чем Брюс спросил, а вместо ответа получилось какое-то невнятное бормотание.  
Брюс понимающе и — Кларк мог бы поклясться — довольно хмыкнул:  
— Мы по-прежнему никуда не спешим.  
Куда-то спешить, когда Брюс _так_ смотрел, и обнимал, прижимая его к себе — пусть одной рукой, ее вполне хватало, — Кларку совсем не хотелось. Разве что…  
— Ты по-прежнему одет, — запротестовал он, даже не пробуя отстраниться. — Так нечестно. Ты обещал, что через пять минут…  
И еще Брюс по-прежнему был возбужден. Его впечатляющий член Кларк прекрасно чувствовал бедром. Он не уставал восхищаться терпеливостью и выносливостью Брюса: тот не двигался, не пытался расстегнуть молнию или как-то иначе облегчить свое состояние. Просто ждал, пока Кларк достаточно придет в себя: отпусти его Брюс сейчас — и переводить дух ему пришлось бы, наверное, лежа. Кларк по себе знал, насколько тяжело и неприятно переживать не имеющее выхода возбуждение, и вообще Брюс действительно обещал ему столько всего… Достаточно было вспомнить одно предложение, чтобы удовлетворенная тяжесть во всех конечностях начала стремительно исчезать.  
Брюс кивнул:  
— И от своих слов не отказываюсь. У тебя еще минуты полторы в запасе, а потом все, что хо…о-о-оооох… черт!  
Кларк не стал ждать полторы минуты, чтобы продемонстрировать, чего именно он хочет, и накрыл его член ладонью. Далеко не такое робкое и осторожное, как поначалу, прикосновение — ты ведь об этом говорил? это имел в виду? чтобы я не боялся трогать тебя, чтобы действовал решительнее? — пошатнуло кажущееся непоколебимым самообладание Брюса, вынудило его сбиться, запнуться, почти застонать.  
— Кэл, имей совесть.  
— Обычно она меня… но лучше ты.  
Не задумываться о том, что говорит — что _несет_ , поддавшись порыву, который Кларк боялся объяснять, страшась признаться даже себе, что в действительности толкает его в этот омут (почти черный, в янтарных прожилках, совсем как в _то_ утро), — получалось сейчас так легко, совершенно без всяких усилий. Не то, что пару минут назад, когда он зачем-то пытался взвешивать каждое свое слово, каждое свое действие выверять. Не иначе как по привычке, забыв, что, когда Брюс его обнимает, не требуется ни сдерживаться, ни намеренно осторожничать. После ссоры запретив себе вспоминать, как все может быть с Брюсом, чтобы было не так больно, хотя бы капельку не так ужасно прощаться с ним, и после разговора, наверное, не сразу поверив, что уходить не придется.  
Брюс читал его, как открытую книгу, чувствовал его идеально. Смысл что-то прятать от него пропал, да и ни разу толком не получилось утаить то, что, казалось, не стоило показывать. Брюс будил в нем такие желания, о наличии которых Кларк раньше даже не подозревал, — и, похоже, знал об этом уже давно. С самого начала.  
Кларк больше не собирался их отрицать. Испуганное «слишком быстро, я к этому не готов» меркло, тонуло где-то глубоко в подсознании, захлебываясь в нарастающем «хочу». Жажда, подстегнутая жарким шепотом Брюса, терзала образами и фантазиями, озвучить которые у Кларка пока не поворачивался язык. Чуть позже он обязательно наберется смелости и решится — когда обдумает, как и в каких выражениях говорить о таком. Он разберется в себе, в смутной потребности… в чем-то и подберет слова — потом, когда хоть немного включится мозг. Сейчас его хватило лишь на вопрос:  
— Будешь моей совестью?  
Брюс ошибся в расчетах: он созреет для продолжения гораздо раньше, чем они доберутся до постели. И не имело значения, что колени еще подгибались, а мышцы слушались с трудом. Кларк не сомневался: тело подстроится, стоит только начать. На полу, на столе, у стены — да хоть в воздухе, черт, без разницы, только бы ближе, как можно ближе к нему. Дотянуться до губ — Кларк не заметил, когда лицо Брюса оказалось так высоко, — прижаться, молнию расстегнуть, как он просил… хотел… велел — лучше всего соответствовало ощущениям, возникшим в тот момент, когда Брюс прошептал «просто прижмись ко мне». Крошечные электрические искорки рассыпались по всему телу, покалывая, согревая, делая кожу чувствительной даже к малейшему движению воздуха, ставшего вдруг густым и почти нестерпимо горячим.  
Под щекой обнаружилась влажная ткань футболки. Кларк стоял, уткнувшись носом Брюсу куда-то в грудь, чувствуя, как колотится его сердце — внезапно так оглушительно, как будто внутри разместилась ударная установка. Вдохи и выдохи Брюса громкостью соперничали с ревом разбушевавшегося урагана, горным обвалом прогрохотала по полу рельефная эмблема на кармане съехавших к щиколоткам джинсов, а потом все звуки пропали. На мгновение Кларку показалось, что он оглох, но тихий смешок прозвучал отчетливо. Брюс коснулся его — левой рукой, неловкой и непослушной, кончиками пальцев провел от виска к подбородку:  
— С удовольствием, но сперва все-таки отведу тебя в спальню.  
— Душ, — вспомнил Кларк, чувствуя, как снова накатывает смущение, отступившее на второй план и почти исчезнувшее под натиском других эмоций. — Да…  
Брюс ухмыльнулся:  
— В первую очередь — смазка. Не красней ты так. Я не раз помогал тебе вымыться и готов подождать, чтобы тебе было комфортнее.  
— Я не… — пробормотал Кларк и умолк, не закончив фразу.  
Он был «да» на все сто процентов, господи, как в первый раз — не только с мужчиной, а вообще самый первый в жизни, — смущен и обескуражен, неловок, сбит с толку. Сегодняшний день, и ночь, и разговор, и внезапная — после всего, что случилось, — близость, и смутное осознание: Брюс продолжал _заботиться_ о нем все это время. Раньше, когда молча уходил и когда говорил, объясняя все то, что Кларк не сумел разглядеть за его поступками, терзаясь непониманием и сомнениями, и теперь, когда, игнорируя собственный дискомфорт, еще и пытался его, растерявшегося, успокоить.  
Всего этого оказалось вдруг слишком много. Столько, что уместить все в сознании не получалось, сейчас у Кларка осталась только одна мысль и одно желание:  
— Не возражаешь, если сегодня я помогу тебе?

***

На самом деле Брюсу, конечно, не требовалась помощь в той степени, в которой нуждался в ней Кларк, когда оправлялся после ранения. Если совсем откровенно, ему вообще не требовалось помогать. И тот факт, что он разрешил Кларку сначала полностью взять на себя поспешную и не слишком-то тщательную уборку в кухне, а затем, когда они поднялись наконец в его спальню, позволил ему раздевать себя, значил гораздо больше, чем если бы Брюс действительно был не в состоянии все сделать сам. Что-то особенное крылось в его согласии принимать помощь там, где он справился бы самостоятельно, — Кларк это чувствовал, хотя и не мог объяснить.  
Возможно, его подсознание придавало оттенок исключительности каждому слову, каждому жесту… Для Кларка происходящее действительно было особенным. Предельно искренним — больше не требовалось сдерживаться и опасаться, что Брюс отвергнет его. Невероятно интимным — не из-за физической близости, из-за другой, не названной вслух, появившейся уже давно, задолго до того, как они с Брюсом впервые оказались в одной постели. Запертое, загнанное поглубже, спрятанное под толстым слоем брони чувство — своим доверием Брюс непостижимым образом выпустил его на волю, дал ему шанс раскрыться в полную силу; если бы Кларка спросили, с чего он так решил, он не сумел бы ответить, но не сомневался в том, что не ошибся.  
Вполне обычный процесс — раздеть того, с кем собираешься принять душ и заняться любовью, — вдруг приобрел не только практический смысл, но и символический подтекст.  
Брюс стоял неподвижно, пока Кларк осторожно, чтобы не порвать ткань и не зацепить повязку на левой руке, избавлял его от футболки. Он не задумывался, почему здесь и сейчас так важны оба «не», если Брюс много раз проявлял полнейшее равнодушие к судьбе своей одежды.  
Брюс не стал повторять, что им некуда торопиться. Нетерпение, охватившее Кларка в кухне и требовавшее продолжать, без разницы, где и как, но немедленно, постепенно притихло само, словно Брюс как-то поделился с Кларком своей готовностью ждать, чтобы получить больше.  
Больше великолепного тела Брюса. Больше неторопливых, исследующих прикосновений — как будто Кларк не дотрагивался до него раньше, как будто до этой ночи он не имел полного права трогать, а сегодня Брюс выдал ему карт-бланш, снял ограничители в подсознании, позволяя свободно ласкать себя и видеть отклик, который никто, кроме Кларка, попросту не уловил бы.  
Больше горячей, влажной от пота кожи. Больше следов на ней.  
— Они тебя напрягают, — прокомментировал Брюс, когда Кларк расстегнул пуговицу на его джинсах и задержался на знакомом рубце внизу живота.  
Не спросил — небрежно констатировал факт, его самого, очевидно, не беспокоивший, но…  
— Нет, нет! То есть… Не в том смысле, в котором ты, наверное, мог подумать.  
Кларк прикусил губу, пытаясь сформулировать то, что чувствовал с той минуты, когда впервые по-настоящему разглядел эти шрамы, но еще ни разу не пытался облечь в слова. И еще кое-что из того, о чем они никогда раньше не говорили.  
Для него необходимость скрывать от близкого человека что-то настолько значимое о себе означала молчание, но не ложь. Он не мог выдать свое инопланетное происхождение, всего лишь сняв с себя одежду, тогда как знаки на теле Брюса неизбежно должны были вызвать вопросы. Кто-то наверняка тактично делал вид, что ослеп от вожделения, но, учитывая, какое количество женщин всегда вилось возле Брюса на светских мероприятиях…  
Светская жизнь и женщины миллиардеров.  
Женщины Брюса Уэйна.  
«Красотка. Плохая привычка».  
Кларк выбрал самое «подходящее» время, чтобы об этом вспомнить. Теперь он понимал, что это образ, игра на публику, но сколько в ней было правды, а сколько лжи, — и о чем еще (например, о мужчинах Брюса Уэйна) публика и понятия не имела, — мог сказать только сам Брюс. К тому же требовавший «не молчать, если что-то не так» — Кларк запретил себе оценивать, стоит ли поднимать эту тему, рискуя опять разрушить до основания все, к чему они с таким трудом пришли.  
— Меня не напрягают шрамы. Это ты. Часть тебя, твоей настоящей жизни. Как ты их объясняешь тем, кто… не в курсе?  
— Как есть, просто без сенсационных подробностей: бурная молодость, экстремальный спорт, автомобильные аварии, покушения… — перечислил Брюс таким тоном, будто ждал вопроса и заранее подготовился.  
Кларк тихо выдохнул — «не заметил», но через секунду напоролся на его пристальный, проницательный взгляд.  
— Или же просто не раздеваюсь, — добавил Брюс и положил руку ему на грудь, накрыл ладонью шрам над сердцем. — Ты всегда можешь спросить о том, что тебя тревожит на самом деле. Мое поведение в обществе и перед камерами служит всего лишь прикрытием. Я никогда не стремился обзавестись гаремом. И привычки перебирать за неделю два десятка партнеров у меня тоже нет. И не будет. Пока я с тобой — только ты.  
Кларк зажмурился, чувствуя, как эти два слова — ничего особенного, все так просто и буднично: «только ты» — окончательно растворяют напряжение последних часов, а от прикосновений Брюса растекается по всему телу восхитительное, упоительное тепло.  
— Прости меня, — попросил Кларк, не открывая глаз. — Я и в самом деле идиот.  
Брюс прижался губами к его виску:  
— Все в порядке.  
— Мне просто… просто нужно было услышать.  
— Я понимаю.  
— Невовремя, да?  
— Наоборот, самое время прояснить все, что тебя беспокоит, потому что чуть позже станет не до того.  
Дыхание Брюса щекотало ухо, пальцы ласково и неспешно гладили грудь, постепенно соскальзывая все ниже, на живот, к поясу джинсов — футболка Кларка осталась валяться под кухонным столом. Кларк вообще не хотел стоять одетым в ванной комнате Брюса, которую в прошлый раз так и не рассмотрел толком и вряд ли рассмотрит сегодня. Его собственные ладони лежали на бедрах Брюса, практически ломая разъехавшуюся молнию — Кларк не заметил, когда успел протолкнуть их так глубоко под ткань. Он поспешил завершить движение, избавляя Брюса заодно и от белья, и с огромным трудом отодвинулся от него, чтобы расправиться с собственной одеждой, больше не отвлекаясь на посторонние мысли.  
Только одна до сих пор не давала покоя, вертясь в голове, и Кларк, не сдержавшись, выпалил:  
— Как ты собираешься принять душ, не снимая повязку? Она же намокнет.

***

Способ оказался достаточно простым; Брюс даже не стал использовать непромокаемую пленку. Поддержав левую руку правой, Брюс поднял ее, устроил запястье на креплении для душевой лейки и обхватил пальцами штангу. Микроскопические отверстия в стенах кабины доходили им до уровня груди; брызнувшие из них тонкие струи воды действительно не попадали на бинты.  
«Все учел».  
Кларк не сумел отвести глаза от ручейка, сбегающего по животу Брюса вниз. Брюс истолковал это по-своему:  
— Минут десять мне точно понадобится.  
— «Всего лишь десять минут» или «целых десять минут»?  
Брюс наклонил голову набок, как будто Кларк чем-то его позабавил, но ответил без тени веселья:  
— А это уже зависит от тебя.  
Может быть, Кларку стоило сообщить, что его пристальное внимание вызвано не беспокойством, а воспоминанием о том, как член Брюса твердеет и увеличивается в размерах прямо на языке, — но Брюса, судя по всему, не волновало, что прямо сейчас они оба не были полностью возбуждены. В этом плане Кларку не с кем было сравнить свои физические возможности; сведения о земной мужской физиологии, весьма противоречивые, он почерпнул из учебников и Интернета. В свое время этот аспект почти обошел стороной отец, успокоенный тем, что Кларк в курсе насчет контрацепции и «не теряет голову и соизмеряет силу». Его миновали подростковые разговоры, шутки и хвастовство, сводившееся в основном к одной теме, а позже вопрос потерял актуальность, сменившись незаинтересованным «какая, в общем-то, разница, не с секундомером же выяснять». Тем не менее у Кларка тоже не по команде вставал — о чем Брюс, кажется, догадывался и сам.  
И еще он наверняка догадывался о том, как Кларка заводят сжимающиеся на загривке пальцы, ладонь на затылке, заставляющая придвинуться вплотную, уткнуться лицом в пах, — до дрожи в коленях, до полного отключения всех мыслительных процессов. Брюс не мог не заметить — не с его наблюдательностью и вниманием к мельчайшим деталям. Но по какой-то причине именно сейчас он никак не использовал эту информацию, и Кларка не покидало смутное ощущение, что его, как слепого котенка, тычут носом во что-то другое, а во что именно, он до сих пор не понимал.  
Стоило ли принимать те слова, которые Брюс шептал ему на ухо в кухне, пока Кларк задыхался от переполняющих его ощущений и эмоций, в качестве руководства к действию?  
— У тебя ведь… были планы на… эту ночь?  
— Были, но я их забраковал. — Брюс улыбнулся и нажатием кнопки сделал воду погорячее. — Импровизация — отличный способ узнать друг друга поближе.  
Брюс знал его очень близко, временами Кларк думал, что даже ближе и лучше, чем он сам себя знает. Кларк не мог похвастаться тем же, и, похоже, Брюс давал ему шанс восполнить пробелы.  
Кларку казалось, будто он двигается в непроглядной темноте, пытаясь определить верное направление на слух — по стуку сердца, по интонациям голоса, ориентируясь только на смутные, непроверенные догадки. Их не хватало, и он воспользовался осязанием — из всех чувств оно реже всего его подводило, меньше всех прочих зависело от позабытого самоконтроля.  
Осторожно повел ладонями от бедер Брюса вверх, по бокам и практически незаметно напрягшимся мышцам пресса, обратно, на поясницу, еще выше, по лопаткам, — мимолетно отметив, что длинный порез на спине зажил, не оставив следа, — к плечам… Наполовину ласка, наполовину такая же услуга, как та, которую долгое время Брюс оказывал ему: одной рукой не везде удобно дотягиваться… Точно так же, как когда от неосторожного поворота темнеет в глазах от боли.  
«Правда же? Правильно? Я правильно тебя понял?»  
В каком-то смысле они поменялись местами.  
Когда Кларк толком на ногах не стоял, он поначалу думал, что десять минут, отведенные на то, чтобы вымыться, — это «всего лишь». Тогда коррективы внесло его физическое состояние, но сегодня… сегодня ни он, ни Брюс не собирались терять сознание. Брюс подавался навстречу его ладоням, улыбался одними глазами — тепло, одобрительно, почти незаметно, но Кларк отлично видел эту затененную ресницами улыбку. Нежность ему, конечно, мерещилась, но все остальное в ней точно было.  
— Альфред ведь не придет выгонять нас из душа через эти десять минут?  
Брюс ухмыльнулся, очевидно, тоже вспомнив тот разговор:  
— Если не случится какой-нибудь катастрофы.  
— Тогда придется по-быстрому.  
Брюс посерьезнел:  
 — Надеюсь, не придется.  
И потерся плечом о его ладонь — левым. Кларк ощутил, как напряглись мышцы, но движение вышло резким и неуклюжим, совсем нетипичным для Брюса. Вопрос вырвался у Кларка непроизвольно:  
— Как это?..  
— Анестезия? — Брюс на секунду задумался, глядя на пальцы Кларка, скользящие по его руке и обхватывающие предплечье над повязкой. — Играл когда-нибудь в видеоигры? Чем-то похоже. Нажимаешь кнопки, видишь движение, но не чувствуешь, как двигаешься. Только джойстик не в руках, а где-то в плече. Точность хромает, но если попрактиковаться…  
— И не больно?  
— Сейчас нет. Но этот препарат не очень долго действует.  
Кларк кивнул — скорее самому себе, чем Брюсу, — и потянул за фиксирующую повязку ленту. Брюс не остановил его, просто смотрел, пока он осторожно разматывал бинты — не на свою руку, а Кларку в лицо.  
— Все равно намочили бы, — отчего-то сбивчиво, словно извиняясь, пробормотал Кларк, хотя Брюс молчал, и не было похоже, что он чем-то недоволен.  
Может, его слова и выглядели бы слабой отговоркой, если бы они собирались быстро ополоснуться, но… кабину заволакивало паром. В планы Брюса явно не входило ограничиться _только_ гигиеной.  
«Так не останется шрамов. Завтра утром они будут выглядеть и ощущаться действительно простыми царапинами…»  
Вздувшаяся багровая полоса спиралью обвивала предплечье там, где его сдавливало щупальце. Кровь пропитала закрывающую раны подушечку, свернулась сгустками над порезами.  
— Там могли быть швы, — заметил Брюс как бы между прочим. Кларк покачал головой:  
— Не могли. Не у тебя и не из-за «просто глубоких царапин». Кроме того, — он усмехнулся, — я проверял.  
— Предусмотрительный.  
По нему всегда сложно было судить, но Кларку показалось, что Брюс дразнится. Подначивает его, подталкивает к чему-то — не только и не столько к тому, чтобы побыстрее перейти от слов к действиям, сколько… к чему?  
«Что мне сделать для тебя? Или _с тобой_? Чего ты хочешь?»  
Он мог бы — в буквальном смысле — горы свернуть, если бы Брюс сказал, что хочет именно этого, но задать элементарный вопрос оказалось вдруг едва ли не сложнее, чем все предыдущие, гораздо более глупые, трудные, болезненные и неприятные, и Кларк сделал себе поблажку. Он позволил себе поддаться: не заставлять себя, не превозмогать это желание знать, но нежелание спрашивать, положившись на твердую уверенность в том, что Брюс остановит его, если потребуется, и направит, если Кларк вдруг собьется с курса.  
— За тобой не угнаться, но я постараюсь хотя бы не отставать.  
Кларк не обратил внимания, в какой момент горизонтальные струи воды, бьющие из стен, сменились мельчайшими щекотными брызгами, больше похожими на водяную пыль. Она возникала одновременно со всех сторон, висела в наполненном паром воздухе вместе со слабым запахом можжевельника — хотя откуда бы взяться последнему: хорошо знакомое Кларку антисептическое средство ничем не пахло, он отчетливо это помнил и убедился еще раз, выдавив его сначала себе на ладонь. Легкая пышная пена моментально окрасилась в розовый, когда Кларк провел рукой по предплечью Брюса, осторожно смывая спекшуюся корочку.  
Из глубоких — не слишком, но достаточно, чтобы понять, что Брюс преуменьшил серьезность травмы, — порезов тут же выступила свежая кровь, потекла по пальцам.  
«Не стоило тебе так поднимать температуру воды…»  
Пространство вокруг Кларка налилось красным, когда он активировал тепловидение. Кларк вовремя прикусил язык, случайно поймав взгляд Брюса, неотрывно следящего за ним — буквально пожирающего его глазами, — и на секунду застыл, пораженный догадкой, зажмурившись, чтобы ненароком не навредить, вслушиваясь в участившееся сердцебиение Брюса, в его чуть слышное, с присвистом сквозь зубы дыхание — такое, какое бывает, если намеренно удерживать вдохи и выдохи под контролем. Это не могло быть от боли, Кларк еще не успел начать обрабатывать порезы лазерными лучами, и анестезия, если Брюс не солгал…  
— Все нормально? — голос Брюса звучал совершенно обычно, ничем не выдавая его состояние.  
Кларк проглотил едва не вырвавшийся вопрос и кивнул:  
— Все хорошо. Просто я тут заметил кое-что. Не возражаешь, если я проверю?  
Брюс, после секундной паузы, отчетливо хмыкнул, явно узнав свою же фразу и вспомнив контекст:  
— Конечно.  
На всякий случай Кларк отцепил его пальцы от душевой штанги, сам зафиксировал его руку, удерживая Брюса под локоть и за запястье. Предосторожность оказалась излишней: как и в случае со спиной, Брюс даже не вздрогнул ни разу за то время, которое потребовалось Кларку на «операцию», всего лишь дыхание, вопреки участившемуся пульсу, стало еще более принужденно-размеренным. Спонтанное, как вспышка молнии, переключение в инфракрасный спектр окончательно убедило Кларка в том, что его догадка верна. Такой скачок температуры, если только член не сунули в кипяток, мог быть вызван только притоком крови.  
— Тебя это заводит.  
Брюс и не подумал отнекиваться:  
— И это в том числе.  
Его пальцы сжались на запястье Кларка. Может, Брюс и не ощущал их. Может, и двигался он не так плавно и ловко, как обычно, но в этой вынужденной — пока что вынужденной — резкости крылась своя прелесть. Подтверждение словно добавило Кларку смелости. Он преодолел разделяющие их полшага, неотрывно глядя Брюсу в глаза:  
— А что еще? 


	39. Глава 37

Об одной из сложностей, с которыми им предстояло столкнуться, Кларк вряд ли догадывался. Зато Брюс знал наверняка, что его привычка просыпаться от малейшего шороха и даже от чересчур пристального взгляда может доставить немало хлопот.  
Фоновый шум — звуки обитаемого дома и природы, изредка доносящийся гул пролетающих в отдалении самолетов — не мешал, подсознание автоматически фильтровало его, но вот чужое присутствие в непосредственной близости… Даже тихие шаги Альфреда — практически синоним спокойствия и порядка — хоть на секунду, но выбрасывали в полудрему, если только Брюс не выматывался до полусмерти или не был ранен настолько серьезно, что внешние раздражители переставали иметь значение. Альфред, прекрасно осведомленный об этой его особенности, никогда не входил к нему в спальню без крайней необходимости, даже будил исключительно деликатным стуком в дверь.  
Совсем иначе сейчас вел себя спящий рядом Кларк.  
Сопел, вертелся с боку на бок, то укрываясь чуть ли не с головой, то спихивая на Брюса и свое одеяло, и излишки подушек, то норовя сгрести постельные принадлежности в охапку — прямо вместе с Брюсом. То, что на кровати вполне хватило бы места еще для пары человек, не помогало: во-первых, Брюс все равно все слышал и чувствовал, и во-вторых, совсем не хотел отодвигаться подальше. Как не хотел ни перебираться сам в любую из комнат в доме, ни отсылать Кларка в выделенную ему гостевую спальню.  
Ближе к утру еще и напомнили о себе порезы на левой руке: действие обезболивающего закончилось, и предплечье жгло — не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы внести свой вклад в невозможность полноценно поспать. Впрочем, вставать, как он сделал бы, будь рядом с ним случайный партнер, Брюс не спешил.  
Случайных Брюс никогда не приводил в особняк, только в домик у реки — это тоже имело значение. В данном случае — ключевое.  
Правда, при них перед Брюсом никогда и не стояла задача выспаться: он легко мог «доспать» свою четырехчасовую норму позже… Что ж, волчий сон ему тоже был не в новинку и даже вполне позволял отдохнуть, хотя такой способ и требовал больше времени. Брюс знал, что постепенно сумеет привыкнуть, приспособится, вспомнит, как это — когда рядом с кем-то _безопасно_ , — просто в последний раз привыкать приходилось чертовски давно, и само намерение попробовать снова пугало. И долго еще будет пугать.  
«Боязнь сближения. Выученный страх. Как выученная беспомощность. Вот что это такое. Вот как оно называется».  
Еще не фобия, но уже близко к тому. Брюс сам воспитал это в себе. Он считал, что так — правильно. Так он мог обезопасить — не себя, но тех, кто ему дорог. Пусть даже расплачиваясь за их благополучие настолько изощренно. Чтобы решиться на разговор, пришлось наступить на горло этому страху, но Брюс понимал, что сразу он не отступит.  
Мысли текли лениво, медленно, скользили по грани между явью и сном; тело расслабилось, несмотря на некоторый физический дискомфорт, переходящий в боль. Действительно гораздо более слабую, чем Брюс ожидал, исходя из своего опыта. Многое за последние три месяца шло вразрез с его опытом, но он всегда умел приспосабливаться к изменяющимся условиям, справится и теперь.  
Странно, что в первую ночь, проведенную ими в одной постели, и Кларк спал спокойно, почти не шевелясь, и Брюсу удалось выспаться, несмотря на то, что он тогда прижимался гораздо теснее. Кларк не пытался, как сейчас, то навалиться на него, то откатиться к самому краю кровати, а затих под его рукой и не проснулся, даже когда Брюс ушел.  
Возможно, сегодня Брюс был с ним недостаточно осторожен.  
Невозможно.  
Усталость? Нервное напряжение?  
Привычка анализировать включилась не сразу — не удивительно, Брюс и сам порядком устал, но несколько часов пусть прерывистого, с частыми пробуждениями, но все же сна сделали свое дело: когда Кларк снова дернулся слишком резко для обычного переворота на другой бок, Брюс открыл глаза и внимательнее присмотрелся к нему. К счастью, поза была не из тех, которые бессознательно принимают, когда активный партнер вел себя как мудак. Это слегка успокоило, но все-таки что-то в том, как Кларк устроился на кровати, напрягало, не позволяя самому снова откинуться на подушку.  
Сонливость слетела с Брюса, словно на него опрокинули ведро ледяной воды; он приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, пристально разглядывая полуприкрытую одеялом спину Кларка.  
Кларку никак не удавалось улечься нормально, как будто ему что-то мешало. Совсем как тогда, когда его лихорадило, Кларк зарывался с головой под подушки, под одеяло, прятал лицо в простынях, хотя в комнате было темно даже с открытыми шторами. В затянутом пеленой туч небе не было еще даже намека на рассвет, так какого же черта?  
Снова жар? Моментально вспомнились все опасения на этот счет, хотя совсем недавно Кларк, в очередной раз придвинувшись, касался щекой его плеча, — и она не показалась Брюсу горячей. Почти не раздумывая, он потянулся удостовериться: в полусне он мог неверно оценить ситуацию, — но вроде бы спящий Кларк шарахнулся в сторону раньше, чем Брюс успел к нему прикоснуться, так резво, что едва не слетел с кровати.  
Брюс застыл в идиотской позе и вместо прикосновения тихо окликнул:  
— Кэл?  
Мало ли что ему снилось, мерещилось, чувствовалось — самого себя, «наслаждающегося» кошмарами, Брюс никому бы не посоветовал трогать хотя бы ради их собственного блага. От Кларка бы он увернулся, конечно (почти наверняка), но…  
— Мне нужно на улицу.  
Такой же тихий ответ, и голос совсем не сонный, но до того напряженный, будто вот-вот случится что-то ужасное.  
— В чем дело?  
— Мне нужно выйти на улицу, — с нажимом повторил Кларк.  
Чуть громче. Гораздо настойчивее.  
Если Брюсу не мерещилось, он находился на грани паники — и при этом не сделал даже попытки встать, скрючившись на самом краю матраса. Значит, разумные доводы вряд ли подействуют. Плюнув на осторожность, Брюс схватил его за плечо и перевернул на спину.  
Кларк прижимал обе руки к глазам. Сразу отпала надобность в объяснениях: из-под пальцев уже пробивалось красное, а вздувшиеся на висках вены наливались оранжевым, как будто вместо крови по ним растекалась лава. Сейчас это совершенно не возбуждало.  
— Брюс, пожалуйста… — Кларк нервно облизал губы. — Я не могу погасить. Дай мне уйти на улицу.  
Брюс бы с удовольствием дал, если бы был уверен, что это сработает, но интуиция подсказывала, что Кларк и сам понятия не имел, поможет ли, если он просто «выпустит пар». А если нет, что тогда?..  
— Есть другой план, — Брюс мигом вскочил с кровати, подтянул Кларка повыше, заставив сесть и опереться о спинку — тот по-прежнему не отнимал ладони от лица. — Поверни голову вправо. Чуть выше, — кончиками пальцев направил, как будто на цель навел, в нужную сторону. — Перед тобой окно в полстены. Если не сможешь больше терпеть, не стесняйся, сноси его к черту, сделаю там балкон.  
— Куда?..  
Он не знал, осталось ли время на комментарии, зато знал, что его идея сработает гарантированно, и потому ответил уже на бегу:  
— Я скоро!

***

Кларк так крепко стиснул осколок синего криптонита, что побелели костяшки. Как будто боялся выронить или не верил, что камешек размером едва ли с десятицентовую монету действительно способен нейтрализовать его силы.  
Брюс его не торопил. Откровенно говоря, ему самому требовалось время, чтобы осознать масштабы новой — или же старой? — проблемы. К тому же они не представляли, на каком расстоянии между Кларком и криптонитом эффект исчезнет, и что будет, когда это произойдет. Брюс сомневался, что в ближайшее время Кларк выпустит камень из рук: слишком испуганным он сейчас выглядел.  
Пару минут они просто сидели молча: Кларк — все так же откинувшись на спинку кровати, Брюс — напротив, вполоборота к нему, пока дыхание Кларка не выровнялось и не расслабились напряженные мышцы. Кларк опустил руку на колено, раскрыл ладонь, мрачно глядя на ярко светящийся кристалл, кое-где оцарапавший кожу острыми гранями.  
— Тебе стоило увести меня из спальни.  
— Нет, не стоило.  
— Я мог разнести весь дом.  
— Мог, — Брюс не видел смысла отрицать очевидное.  
— Или ранить тебя.  
— А вот это вряд ли. Окно на месте — значит, ты понимал, что происходит, и контролировал свои действия. — Прежде чем Кларк снова открыл рот, чтобы (Брюс не сомневался) возразить, он продолжил, намеренно не пытаясь сделать перевод темы в конструктивное русло незаметным: — Такое раньше случалось?  
Кларк покачал головой, подтверждая то, о чем Брюс и сам догадывался:  
— Не с тепловидением. Со всем остальным — бывало, особенно в детстве, но это… я всегда мог остановить. Брюс, я опасен.  
— Ты болен, — поправил Брюс.  
— Одно другому не мешает.  
С этим тоже нельзя было поспорить. Брюс и не собирался.  
— Ты не разбудил меня сразу. Почему?  
— Когда понял, что не справляюсь, ты уже не спал.  
— Ты справлялся.  
— Нет, не справлялся.  
— Просто запаниковал. Нужно было сразу сказать мне, что ты не в норме.  
— В норме? — Кларк взвился как ужаленный. — В норме?! Да я понятия не имею, что теперь для меня эта гребаная «норма»! Я мог убить тебя. Просто! Открыв! Глаза!  
— Тогда мне повезло, что ты держал их закрытыми.  
— Какого дьявола ты так спокоен?!  
— Если мы будем паниковать вдвоем, это ничем не поможет. — Брюс сохранял все тот же ровный тон. — Выговорись, проорись, побегай кругами, можешь и полетать, если надо, только невысоко, а потом займемся поиском решения.  
— Не могу я летать с этой дрянью. — Кларк ссутулился, разом растеряв весь запал, снова сжал пальцы, пряча криптонит в кулаке. — И ты это знаешь.  
Брюс пару секунд рассматривал в темноте сгорбленную фигуру, прежде чем попросить:  
— Подвинься.  
Когда он устроился рядом, Кларк устало привалился к его плечу и только невесело хмыкнул, когда Брюс коснулся губами его виска:  
— Я не чувствую температуры. Надо будить Альфреда и идти вниз, да?  
Брюс обнял его, притянул ближе — недвусмысленный жест не только поддержки, но и защиты.  
— Не хочешь туда? — Он догадывался, почему: вряд ли с пещерой у Кларка связано хоть одно хорошее воспоминание. Тот еле заметно качнул головой. — Тогда пять минут посидим, и я принесу все, что нужно, сюда. Хотя бы анализ крови необходимо взять, но тебе для этого спускаться в пещеру не обязательно.  
Брюс сомневался, что результат обследования покажет что-то новое, но сдаваться не собирался. Еще немного пообнимает Кларка, чтобы он окончательно успокоился, а потом…  
В груди что-то сжалось, когда Кларк тихо шепнул:  
— Спасибо.  
«Это из-за тебя. Это ты с ним сделал».  
Потом Брюс в первую очередь найдет врача, которому можно будет доверить тщательно оберегаемую тайну.

***

Брюс решил не будить дворецкого, чему Кларк втайне порадовался. Альфред и так постоянно возился с ним. Вдобавок то безобразие, которое они оставили ночью в кухне, к этому слишком рано начавшемуся утру превратилось в уже привычную безукоризненную чистоту и идеальный порядок, — за что Кларка не преминула царапнуть совесть. К ее угрызениям примешивалась капелька сожаления. Как будто дом всем своим видом давал понять, что ничего особенного вчера тут не произошло. Хотя тело вовсю утверждало обратное: сильно урезанным возможностям регенерации Кларка не хватило нескольких часов сна, потом криптонит оставил его и без этой малости, и некоторые последствия бурной ночи ощущались прекрасно.  
Брюс только один раз глянул на то, как Кларк пытался усесться поудобнее на жестком стуле, молча вышел и через минуту вернулся с диванной подушкой.  
— Прости.  
Он выглядел огорченным. Кларк не нашел в себе сил смутиться:  
— За великолепную ночь? Прощаю.  
Определенные неудобства сейчас не отменяли того факта, что совсем недавно в руках Брюса он практически задыхался от удовольствия. Да и на фоне фантомного — синий камешек Кларк по-прежнему стискивал в кулаке, не выпуская ни на секунду, — жжения в уголках глаз вполне реальное жжение пониже спины практически не беспокоило. Особенно после того, как на сиденье оказалась подушка.  
— Голоден?  
При мысли о еде начало мутить. Вероятно, его лицо в этот момент выглядело достаточно выразительно, потому что Брюс кивнул:  
— Я так и думал, — и отошел к плите.  
Почти бездумно Кларк наблюдал, как Брюс, проигнорировав футуристический автомат, собственноручно варит кофе. А до этого он точно так же _собственноручно_ принес из пещеры кейс с медицинскими принадлежностями, взял у Кларка анализ крови, заставил его измерить температуру (повышенная, но совсем немного, обойдемся пока без жаропонижающего), достал ему новую зубную щетку из шкафчика в ванной и одежду из своего гардероба — потому что не пожелал отпустить его в его спальню, расположенную в другом крыле дома. Да Кларк туда и не рвался, не хотел оставаться один, эгоистично проигнорировав то, что Брюс не стал «обкалываться обезболивающими» второй раз, а действие первой дозы наверняка уже давно прекратилось.  
— Все в порядке. — Ставя чашки на стол, Брюс проследил направление его взгляда. — Это мелочи. Пей.  
Потом они перебрались в гостиную. Брюс включил ноутбук, обронив что-то насчет работы, но не возражал, когда Кларк включил телевизор и устроился полулежа, так, чтобы касаться Брюса плечом. Брюс предложил ему поспать, но Кларк сомневался, что сумеет. Хотя глаза щипало от недосыпа, и голова казалась тяжелой, а крутящиеся в ней мысли — мутными и неприятными. Бормотание сперва какого-то фильма, а затем диктора новостной программы отвлекало, помогало меньше зацикливаться на случившемся.  
Полностью отвлечься все равно не получалось. Помимо задницы саднило еще и ладонь, расцарапанную криптонитом. Кларк снова разжал кулак, украдкой рассматривая синие отсветы на коже. Поверхность камешка помутнела, испачканная кровью, порезы даже не думали затягиваться. Кларк не знал, потому ли, что криптонит делал его регенерацию даже более медленной, чем у обычного человека, или же потому, что он раз за разом заново сдирал образующуюся корочку.  
Брюс заметил его беспокойство и велел:  
— Положи его.  
Пережитый недавно страх накатил по новой, завязался под ложечкой ледяным узлом.  
— Положи на стол, — уточнил Брюс мягко. — Это рядом. Если что, ты успеешь схватить. И я успею. Давай.  
Ногти против воли впились в ладонь, царапины заныли. Если бы Брюс попробовал отобрать криптонит, Кларк, наверное, не сумел бы расслабить пальцы — но Брюс просто опустил руку ему на голову, перебирая волосы, второй рукой продолжая что-то печатать, и через пару минут Кларк уговорил себя попробовать.  
Экран телевизора не окрасился в красный цвет, как он боялся. Ничего вообще не случилось даже тогда, когда Брюс, не спрашивая, отодвинул потускневший камень еще дальше — все еще достаточно близко, чтобы мгновенно дотянуться, но уже достаточно далеко, чтобы тот окончательно перестал светиться, а звуки, которые Кларк все это время слышал, как будто сквозь вату, приобрели привычную четкость. Но настоящее облегчение Кларк ощутил только тогда, когда понял, что успокаивающе размеренное сердцебиение перестало казаться галлюцинацией.  
— Вот видишь. Ты себя контролируешь.  
Кларк совсем не был в этом уверен, но не стал спорить, не зная, как объяснить разницу в ощущениях — как вообще объяснить это чувство, когда собственное тело перестает подчиняться. Может, Брюс понял бы даже из тех корявых сравнений, которые приходили ему на ум. Может, и так понимал — благодаря тому, что Кларк уже рассказывал ему и Альфреду, — и сейчас просто-напросто хотел его утешить.  
— Существует один метод обследования, который требует специальной аппаратуры. Он поможет подтвердить или…  
Телевизор, о котором Кларк почти забыл, заставил Брюса прерваться на полуслове. Начало фразы, произнесенной диктором, Кларк пропустил, и вскинулся, только услышав название города, и перевел взгляд на экран.  
«По непроверенной информации, минувшей ночью в Метрополисе на печально известном корабле пришельцев произошло ЧП. На особо охраняемый объект, находящийся в ведении властей города, проник посторонний. По словам очевидца, это был один из представителей так называемых мета-людей, известный борец с преступностью и герой Централ-сити по прозвищу Флэш. В распоряжение телеканала попали фотоснимки, которые вы сейчас видите на экране: красная вспышка проносится по коридорам криптонского корабля. К сожалению, из-за высокой скорости мета-человека получить более четкое изображение нереально, однако можно с уверенностью утверждать, что…»  
— Что?.. — Кларк не заметил, когда успел сесть, и в недоумении повернулся к Брюсу. «Красная вспышка» однозначно была его плащом, и он правда летел на такой скорости, что камера, где бы она ни находилась, не смогла толком его заснять. К тому же это была не видео, а фотокамера, что еще больше усложняло задачу. — Флэш? Что это значит?..  
Он вроде бы знал, как подаются «жареные» факты, и понимал, что из мухи этой «непроверенной информации» собираются сделать слона сенсации, но Флэш? Он-то тут при чем?  
— Это значит, — Брюс выглядел мрачным, но неожиданно удовлетворенным, — что Далтон с Эйлингом если не договорились, то сговорились. Вряд ли «очевидец» всплыл без их ведома и попустительства. Или же сенатор решил воспользоваться ситуацией и под шумок элегантно занять конкурента другой проблемой… Какая _удача_.  
Кларку сообщение в новостях в сочетании с пояснением Брюса говорило в первую очередь о том, что Флэш, наверняка понятия не имевший о кипящих вокруг криптонского корабля страстях, окажется под ударом — и Кларк будет виноват еще и в этом. Вот только…  
— Тебя это не беспокоит?  
— Разборки Далтона с Эйлингом — нет. Но Флэша, конечно, стоит предупредить.  
В груди кольнуло. Кларк привык, что у Брюса слова не расходились с действиями. Наверняка он улетит, может, даже прямо сегодня, и неизвестно, сколько времени займет его поездка — сколько времени Кларк будет один. Страх смешивался со стыдом за собственную мелочность, но не успел набрать силу, потому что Брюс закончил совсем не так, как Кларк ожидал.  
— И я в любом случае хотел предложить тебе слетать со мной в Централ-сити. Там есть один врач, который не растрезвонит на весь мир, что у него в пациентах побывал сам Супермен. 


	41. Глава 38

Выслушав краткий рассказ о происшествии, Альфред не произнес ни слова упрека, лишь наградил Брюса укоризненным взглядом и исчез в кухне. К тому времени, как он доложил, что завтрак накрыт в столовой, Брюс развил возникшую задумку до полноценного плана и даже частично приступил к его выполнению. Во всяком случае, подготовительную стадию почти закончил. Брюс мысленно прошелся по списку: сбор вещей и некоторые организационные моменты он собирался поручить Альфреду, а сам — сосредоточиться на том, что из обширного «арсенала» Бэтмена может понадобиться в путешествии.  
Когда они сели за стол, лицо Кларка, и без того бледное, приобрело зеленоватый оттенок.  
— Не думаю, что мне сейчас стоит есть, — пробормотал он, виновато косясь на дверь, отделяющую столовую от короткого коридора и кухни, а их самих — от чутких ушей Альфреда.  
Брюс думал ровно наоборот, но кормить его насильно считал плохой идеей, поэтому предложил:  
— Попробуй. Не выйдет — перекусишь позже.  
Его апатичность, тоже вполне закономерная, все равно тревожила Брюса. Было бы неплохо, если бы причина крылась только в том, что Кларк не выспался, но Брюс, незаметно наблюдавший за ним, пока они сидели в гостиной, не без оснований считал, что Кларк теперь банально боится закрыть глаза — красные, к счастью, в человеческом смысле. Он не знал, насколько Кларк склонен к самовнушению, и совсем не хотел, чтобы к вполне реальной проблеме добавился еще и какой-нибудь чертов эффект ноцебо.  
Провести Кларка по тонкой границе между необоснованным страхом и обоснованной осторожностью, между пониманием пределов своих возможностей и банальной неуверенностью в себе — и, конечно, выяснить, как ему помочь, — эта цель появилась значительно раньше, чем в новостях упомянули Флэша. В этом и заключалась первоочередная задача визита в Централ-сити. Брюс намеревался встретиться с Барри Алленом не раньше, чем выполнит ее.  
Или по крайней мере приложит все усилия.  
Три плана, три варианта — в каждом он видел свои плюсы и минусы, так что определять очередность предстояло уже на месте. Голос совести, твердящий, что Брюс в очередной раз неверно расставил приоритеты, он попросту игнорировал.

***

На улице Кларку стало одновременно и легче, и труднее. С одной стороны, открытое пространство успокаивало: если тепловидение снова выйдет из-под контроля, он сможет просто запрокинуть голову. Разумеется, они взяли с собой осколок криптонита, но Кларку казалось не лишним иметь запасной выход. С другой стороны, это же пространство его нервировало, и не только наличием в небе самолетов и прочих летающих объектов.  
— Надо быть суперхреновым снайпером, чтобы случайно попасть в летящий на крейсерской скорости самолет, — скептически фыркнул Брюс в ответ на высказанные опасения, но через секунду мягко добавил: — Я буду рядом и помогу прицелиться мимо, если потребуется.  
Это обещание придавало больше уверенности, чем могло бы фальшивое заверение, что все будет в порядке и ничего такого делать не придется. Все равно инстинктивно хотелось забиться в какое-нибудь тихое место и посидеть там немного. Не в самом доме, а, например, на веранде, где стеклянные стены позволяли видеть реку и заброшенный парк, слушая ровное сердцебиение и ощущая в волосах успокаивающе тяжелую руку, но Кларку не хватило решимости признаться в этом желании.  
Вместо этого после завтрака — Кларку не удалось заставить себя поесть нормально, хотя он честно старался до тех пор, пока Брюс, глядя на то, как он издевается над омлетом, не намекнул, что пора перестать мучиться, — они сели в одну из цивильных машин Брюса и, обогнув Готэм по окружному шоссе, двинулись к побережью.  
Услышав сообщение о Флэше, якобы проникшем на корабль, в новостях, Брюс попросил не отвлекать его некоторое время, пообещав объяснить все по пути, но не спешил начинать разговор и посвящать Кларка в детали. Ехать в тишине, впрочем, тоже не пришлось: Брюс нацепил на ухо гарнитуру и почти сорок минут общался, вероятно, с кем-то из подчиненных. Может, с несколькими, а может, только с одним доверенным лицом, секретарем или заместителем — в той, прошлой жизни работа в газете вынудила бы Кларка обратить внимание на содержание беседы, даже если подобные методы получения информации шли вразрез с его личными принципами.  
В прошлой жизни он бы не путешествовал на переднем сиденье «Майбаха». Не автомобиль, а мечта: в салоне — кожа и дерево, идеально удобное кресло. Откинувшись на спинку, он полуприкрыл глаза, отстраненно, с каким-то даже безразличием размышляя, почему Брюс везет их в противоположную от аэропорта сторону. Кларк понимал, что общественные авиалинии для него не вариант. Поэтому их цель — не пассажирские терминалы Готэма или Метрополиса, но почему бы не использовать тот самолет, к кабине которого Кларк так привык за последние десять дней? Почему побережье?  
Впрочем, Брюс мог бы и не обещать обо всем рассказать — Кларк все равно поехал бы с ним, неважно куда, на чем и даже зачем.  
Можно подумать, кто-то другой на его месте отказался бы хотя бы просто прокатиться с Брюсом Уэйном… за город… тихим туманным мартовским утром…  
Под ровный рокот мотора и негромкий голос, отдающий распоряжения, — «просто небольшой отпуск, Грег, отмени мои встречи денька на три, я позвоню, если решу задержаться подольше» — Кларк незаметно для себя задремал и встрепенулся от прикосновения ладони к плечу. Видимо, достаточно сильно вздрогнув при этом, потому что Брюс второй раз за утро начал с извинений:  
— Прости. Не хотел будить, но мы почти приехали. Потом сможешь доспать, а сейчас отодвинь сиденье и откинь спинку пониже.  
Ворота, перед которыми Брюс остановил машину, явно открывались не вручную, но охранник все равно подскочил — к водительской дверце. Кларк едва успел выполнить указание. Брюс опустил стекло на какой-то дюйм.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Уэйн, сэр… — охранник явно находился в замешательстве. — Не предполагал, что вы приедете так рано. Техники прибыли всего десять минут назад.  
— Ничего страшного, Рой, я подожду. — В зеркале заднего вида отразилась его _намекающая_ улыбка. — Нам есть чем заняться.  
— Разумеется, сэр. Хорошего дня!  
Ворота распахнулись, пропуская машину на территорию.  
— «Есть чем заняться»? — хмыкнул Кларк, окончательно просыпаясь. — Полагаю, мне лучше не спрашивать, за кого ты меня выдал?  
Брюс остался невозмутим:  
— Всего лишь сообщил, что не один. А о том, что мои гости ценят приватность, здесь и так знают. Если кто-то что-то додумывает, это проблема их богатого воображения, не так ли?  
Короткая подъездная дорога вильнула между соснами, вынырнула к нескольким строениям, расположенным почти у самой воды, и уперлась в гаражные ворота в самом большом из них. Кларк успел рассмотреть бетонный пандус, спускающийся прямо в океан с противоположной стороны гаража, как будто в нем имелся сквозной проезд, и стоящий на площадке возле дома пикап — пустой. Наверняка те, кто на нем приехал — очевидно, техники, о которых говорил охранник, — слышали, как подъезжает машина, но показываться на глаза не торопились.  
— Я начинаю думать, насколько большая часть того, что о тебе говорят, на самом деле плод чьих-то фантазий. Мелковато для частной яхты, нет?  
Брюс поднял двери гаража — с помощью пульта, извлеченного из бардачка, — и заехал внутрь.  
— Яхта во Флориде. Тут более подходящий для наших целей транспорт. Секунду… — Он снова придержал Кларка за руку и отпустил, только когда ворота закрылись: — Теперь можно.  
Второе парковочное место пустовало. Зато, осмотревшись, Кларк обнаружил вход в жилую часть дома и раздвижную перегородку, разделяющую гараж на две части.  
— Самолет? Нет, подожди, тут нет ничего похожего на взлетно-посадочную полосу… гидросамолет?  
— Технически — амфибия. И он может при необходимости взлететь с дороги. Или с любого ровного участка.  
— Сколько их у тебя?  
— Самолетов? Моих личных — шесть. А что, прессе эта информация неизвестна?  
Кларк присвистнул и покачал головой. Впрочем, он не был так уж сильно удивлен количеством, и к тому же подозревал, что Брюс назвал только официальную цифру.  
— Светская хроника — не совсем мой профиль.  
— Но ты интересовался. Потом.  
— Потом, да. — Кларк хмыкнул. — Интернет-трафик отслеживается?  
Брюс улыбнулся уголком рта:  
— Я, конечно, мог бы покопаться в твоих поисковых запросах и выяснить, чем ты занимался одинокими ночами и вечерами, но — нет, я этого не делал. Догадаться не так уж трудно.  
Возможно — Кларк бы не поручился, но очень хотел верить, что так и есть, — непривычно мягкие, одновременно серьезные и игривые интонации Брюса действительно остались такими же, как и ночью.  
— Машина с тонированными стеклами, охрана ни за что не заглянет в салон, потому что твои гости ценят приватность, и в окнах дома стекла тоже с зеркальным напылением, никто не видит, что происходит в помещении… Ты создал идеальные условия. Если бы кто-то решил похитить тебя, ему нужно было бы только дождаться, когда ты отправишься сюда с гостем. Или гостьей.  
— Было бы очень забавно, если бы кто-то попробовал, но, боюсь, ему слишком долго пришлось бы ждать, — Брюс ухмыльнулся и достал из-под сиденья кейс, в котором, Кларк уже знал, он возил кое-что более ценное, чем конфиденциальные документы. — Кстати, чаще всего я приезжаю один.  
— Не буду даже пытаться притвориться, что не хотел это услышать.  
Оставив прочие вещи в багажнике, они зашли в дом. Небольшие — конечно, если сравнивать с особняком — размеры с лихвой компенсировались изяществом обстановки. Вилла, явно рассчитанная не на то, чтобы жить в ней, а только приятно проводить досуг, отлично подходила на роль укромного уголка, о котором Кларк мечтал час назад. Всего две комнаты, ванная, вместо кухни отгороженный барной стойкой закуток. Минимум мебели, все очень просто и одновременно функционально. И несомненно очень дорого.  
Взглядом спросив разрешения и получив в ответ кивок, Кларк приоткрыл окна, впуская соленый океанский бриз. Еще по-зимнему пронизывающий и холодный, но зато гораздо лучше любого кондиционера освежающий и избавляющий от тошноты, периодически накатывающей все утро — и бывшей, похоже, не симптомом недомогания, а отголоском пережитых страхов.  
Страха не справиться и подвести, потерять — во множестве смыслов, навредить… И между ними вспышками, яркими цветными пятнами — облегчение и опустошение, сожаление и эйфория, отчаяние и надежда, отстраненность и влечение, страсть и стыд, и еще с полсотни чувств, которые Кларк не мог временами не то что назвать, но даже отделить одно от другого. Последние сутки вымотали его и физически, и эмоционально, ему просто необходим был глоток свежего воздуха, как метафорически, так и буквально.  
Этот дом оказался именно тем, что нужно. Пусть даже они пробудут в нем совсем недолго.  
— Мы можем как-нибудь приехать сюда еще раз? — Кларк обернулся, обошел вокруг кровати, с любопытством заглянул в ванную. — Просто так?  
— Это не… — Брюс осекся, встретившись с ним глазами.  
«Не то, чем кажется, я знаю».  
За сдвигающимися декоративными панелями на стене скрывался ряд мониторов — навряд ли только системы видеонаблюдения, хотя на тех, которые Брюс включил, Кларк видел дорогу, ворота и гараж, совмещенный с ангаром, самолет с нескольких ракурсов и двух человек, суетящихся вокруг него.  
Кларка такие мелочи уже не смущали. Казалось, что все окружающее Брюса пространство организовано как минимум с двумя целями, но кто сказал, что маскировку нельзя использовать так, как ее должны воспринимать непосвященные посторонние люди? Вилла, выглядящая идеальным местом для романтических тайных встреч, могла не просто изображать такое место, но и быть им, даже если никогда раньше не была и задумывалась как что-то вроде мини-пещеры на побережье.  
— Почему бы и нет. Если хочешь.  
— Мне здесь нравится. Почти остров…  
— Остров?  
— Не настоящий, — Кларк поискал слова, чтобы объяснить, не вдаваясь в подробности детских воспоминаний и не рассказывая про недавний сон, сейчас как будто подстроившийся под существующую реальность. — Просто такое… упражнение. Чтобы взять себя в руки.  
— Техника релаксации.  
Кларк кивнул.  
— Они лучше работают в комплексе, — заметил Брюс. — Не только психологические, но и физические. Держать себя в руках — не значит постоянно находиться в напряжении.  
— Я не…  
— Ты дергаешься от каждого прикосновения. Громкого звука. Резкого движения. Не замечаешь?  
— Я хотел сказать, что не знаю, как иначе с этим справляться.  
Он действительно не замечал, пока Брюс не обратил на это его внимание, но теперь задним числом понимал, что, даже задремав в машине, все равно не мог толком расслабиться, все время находился в боевой готовности. Вот только атаковало его собственное тело, и Кларк не представлял, как его остановить без посторонней помощи.  
«Его»… Себя.  
Единственный известный Кларку способ заключался в том, чтобы все время оставаться начеку. Привычное, в общем-то, состояние, хотя и изматывающее, оно возникало как будто само собой и потом так же проходило.  
Брюс с досадой поморщился:  
— Концентрироваться научили, а сознательно расслабляться нет. Знакомая история. Иди сюда. Куртку сними.  
Свою Брюс пристроил на вешалку у входа и сейчас закатывал рукава рубашки.  
Кларк вспомнил его «иди сюда уже» и жест, приглашающий в ванную. Наверное, это могло сработать. Если они не торопятся, если Кларку удастся достаточно возбудиться, могло сработать…  
«Ты сам-то веришь, что удастся?»  
Он чувствовал себя слишком уставшим для секса, мысли занимали совершенно другие проблемы, но он послушно снял куртку, набросил ее на спинку кресла и подошел к Брюсу.  
А если опять — обжигающая красная вспышка под сомкнутыми веками, которую не погасить, не укротить, как ни старайся?  
Словно прочитав его мысли — хотя вряд ли Брюсу потребовалась телепатия, чтобы понять, о чем Кларк сейчас думает, — Брюс вытащил из кармана джинсов контейнер, в котором держал криптонит, не открывая, бросил его на кровать и обхватил подошедшего Кларка за плечи:  
— Только для твоего спокойствия.  
— А для твоего? Или ты так уверен, что не потребуется?  
Брюс хмыкнул:  
— А для своего я и так успел бы достать. — И привлек Кларка к себе.  
Легко поцеловал в приоткрытые губы, но разрешением не воспользовался: так же коротко коснулся губами виска, уголка глаза и осторожно подтолкнул Кларка к постели.  
— Садись. На край, так, чтобы было удобно. Постарайся максимально расслабиться. — Брюс встал сбоку и протянул руку ладонью вверх. — Упрись лбом мне в ладонь. Не бодайся, просто опусти голову.  
Чтобы выполнить это странное распоряжение, пришлось закрыть глаза.  
— Для чего это?  
— Чтобы не напрягать шею, — пояснил Брюс, другой рукой трогая его затылок. — Лучше бы, конечно, лежа, но на живот тебе пока не стоит.  
«Почему не стоит, шрам уже не болит…»  
Кларк хотел было спросить и даже открыл рот, но только шумно выдохнул, когда, поглаживая и ощупывая его плечи, Брюс неожиданно надавил пальцами в одну точку, как будто пытаясь проткнуть его насквозь. И сразу же в другом месте, дюймом ниже. После третьего надавливания Кларк передумал протестовать. От этих точек по коже и мышцам распространялось тепло, паутинкой оплетая все тело от макушки до пальцев ног. Не останавливаясь, где-то слегка нажимая, где-то тыкая резко и сильно, почти причиняя боль, Брюс прошелся по всей спине и обратно — плечи, шея, затылок, всего-то пара минут потребовалась, чтобы каким-то образом убрать из тела Кларка то напряжение, с которым он старательно смирялся, не умея по-другому.  
— Легче?  
— Охренеть, — откровенно признался Кларк.  
Отстраняться от поддерживающей голову ладони совсем не хотелось, он бы так и остался сидеть в этой позе, если бы рука не была левой. Пришлось выпрямляться, и Кларк тут же завалился бы на спину, если бы Брюс не сел рядом, разворачивая его боком, прислоняя к себе и обнимая поперек живота.  
— Спасибо.  
— Эффект временный, — предупредил Брюс. — Я тебя потом научу, как этого добиться самостоятельно.  
Эти «потом», «завтра», «позже», «в следующий раз» и другие обозначения будущего времени, появившиеся, кажется, только вчера, вносили немалый вклад в понемногу возвращающуюся уверенность Кларка в себе. Разговор прошлой ночью не приснился ему, ничего не закончилось. Момент не испортил даже завибрировавший телефон. Глянув на экран, Брюс включил громкую связь и положил аппарат рядом с ними на покрывало…  
— Линия защищена. Надеюсь, ты одна.  
…прижал палец к губам Кларка и тут же вернул руку на его живот. Кларк охотно устроил голову на его плече и накрыл ладонями предплечье чуть ниже едва заметных следов, оставшихся от порезов.  
— Условно, — голосом Дианы сообщил динамик. — Я в кофейне через улицу от угадай какого здания. Моя подопечная — ранняя пташка, я тут уже третий час.  
— Отсядь от окна…  
— Я в глубине зала, возле глухой стены, — перебила она. — Сижу в пол-оборота к окнам. Посетители разбежались по своим офисам, бариста вышел в подсобку.  
— Знаешь толк.  
— Много читала. Ничего значительного не происходит, кроме того, что я пью самый поганый кофе в Метрополисе…  
— И смотришь новости.  
— Повтор шестичасового выпуска, — подтвердила Диана. — Значит, ты в курсе, что там.  
«Подопечной?» — произнес Кларк беззвучно, тщательно артикулируя. Брюс одними губами ответил «не сейчас» и вслух согласился:  
— В курсе.  
— Скажи мне, что ты проявил чудеса благоразумия и вызвал Флэша.  
— Почти.  
— Брюс, это подло, — теперь она говорила рассерженным полушепотом. — Что бы ты ни устроил ночью, парня надо хотя бы предупредить.  
— Именно поэтому меня два-три дня не будет в городе.  
— Летишь к нему? Ладно, — Диана выдохнула и повторила уже спокойнее: — Ладно. Моя задача остается прежней?  
— Если не появится новая информация. И держи Фонаря подальше от корабля, когда он вернется. Я буду на связи.  
Пожелав на прощание удачи, Диана отключилась.  
Ее звонок напомнил Кларку о ненадолго вылетевшей из головы цели их поездки — и о том, что Брюс хотя и обещал рассказать, что к чему, но до сих пор не посвятил его в детали плана. И нарушать молчание снова не торопился.  
Выждав полминуты, Кларк озвучил предположение:  
— Подопечная Дианы — Лоис?  
Выражение лица Брюса из задумчивого стало недовольным:  
— Я попросил ее вчера ночью, на случай, если тебя все-таки опознали на корабле. Сбрасывать со счетов этот вариант нельзя, репортаж, сваливающий все на Флэша, может быть липовым, Далтону хватило бы власти, чтобы организовать его для отвода глаз. Но одного человека мало для круглосуточного наблюдения.  
— Зеленый Фонарь ей в этом не поможет, — заметил Кларк.  
Даже не зная Джордана лично, он мог с уверенностью предполагать, что его кандидатуру на роль незаметного телохранителя Брюс даже не рассматривал. С другой стороны, ни один из них вообще не был обязан обеспечивать безопасность Лоис, о чем Кларк тоже не мог забыть.  
— В точку. Официальные структуры задействовать нельзя, там тоже могут быть люди Далтона. Если тебя не опознали, но выяснят, что ее охраняют без видимых причин, могут додуматься и до того, кто действительно посетил корабль. У меня есть кое-кто, кому можно доверить сменить Диану…  
— И что с ним не так?  
Кларк ткнул пальцем в небо — и неожиданно не промахнулся: Брюс помрачнел еще сильнее:  
— Не важно. Это самый крайний вариант. Я рассчитываю, что не позже чем к завтрашнему утру проблема с Флэшем так или иначе решится. Парень может постоять за себя, если понадобится. В любом случае сначала займемся тобой. 


	42. Глава 39

После вчерашнего разговора начистоту переменилось и еще кое-что: появились прикосновения, не относящиеся непосредственно к сексу или помощи. Брюс брал Кларка за руку, проводил ладонью по спине, прижимался плечом к плечу — походя, едва ощутимо, но постоянно. И этот вроде бы незначительный тактильный контакт оказался для Кларка гораздо важнее, чем он когда-либо мог представить.  
Еще вчера Брюс с легкостью избежал бы десятую долю секунды длящихся соприкосновений пальцев в момент передачи термоса с кофе, или бутылки с водой, или контейнера, плотно набитого спринг-роллами, поверх рисовой бумаги обернутыми листьями салата.  
Еще вчера Кларк поступал бы так же, чтобы не показаться навязчивым, а в самолете сидел бы, чинно сложив руки на коленях и притиснув локти к бокам, хотя места в компактном Lake Seawolf вполне хватало. Даже если сам Брюс не нуждался в этих крошечных подтверждениях нового… статуса, он предоставлял их по собственной инициативе. Возможно, догадался, что Кларку это необходимо, раньше, чем он сам понял, или таким образом без слов напоминал о своем обещании быть рядом, или…  
Со временем Кларк разберется в привычках Брюса, научится понимать его лучше, узнает больше о его потребностях — и, пожалуй, о своих тоже.  
— Сколько, по мнению Альфреда, могут съесть два человека за… часов восемь полета?  
Кларк насчитал семь видов начинки, а по весу коробка тянула фунтов на пять.  
— За пять с половиной, если все пойдет по плану, — уточнил Брюс и ухмыльнулся: — Ты толком не позавтракал. Такое от Альфреда не скрыть. Там еще десертные есть, фруктово-ореховые.  
Учитывая, что после взлета у Кларка неожиданно разыгрался аппетит, такая предусмотрительность дворецкого пришлась очень кстати, хотя даже с поддержкой Брюса не удалось осилить и половины заботливо собранного Альфредом «второго завтрака». После еды еще сильнее начало клонить в сон, Брюс с энтузиазмом поддержал его решение поспать; изнутри небольшая кабина, наверняка отделанная по индивидуальному заказу, по степени комфортности не уступала салону «Майбаха», наушники приглушали гул двигателя, и задремать в самолете получилось даже быстрее, чем в машине.  
Брюс, как бдительная стюардесса, разбудил его незадолго до приземления. Кларк, как благодарный пассажир, приветствовал посадку на поверхность озера аплодисментами.  
— Если честно, никогда не понимал этой традиции.  
— Люди радуются, что благополучно добрались? — предположил Кларк. — И отдают дань уважения мастерству пилотов.  
Брюс скептически фыркнул:  
— После того, как шасси коснулись полосы, может произойти еще столько всяких отвратительных непредвиденных вещей, что выражение радости получается как минимум преждевременным.  
В этом конкретном случае Кларк считал овации вполне заслуженными: озеро со всех ракурсов выглядело слишком маленьким для приводнения чего-то, не умеющего взлетать и садиться вертикально, а Брюс вписался в имеющееся в распоряжении пространство с ювелирной точностью. Да еще и проделал это в сумерках, что должно усложнять задачу. Самолетик выполз на отлогий берег и остановился под уже зелеными в этих местах деревьями ярдах в десяти от грунтовой дороги и окруженного разросшимся кустарником одноэтажного домика.  
Брюс снял наушники и отстегнул ремни безопасности.  
— Вот теперь можешь отдавать дань.  
Кларк последовал его примеру, а затем послушно выразил восхищение еще раз: чтобы не повторяться — и потому что Брюса хотелось трогать — поцелуем. Безусловно, уважительным, хотя и не очень долгим, но принятым более чем благосклонно. Губы покалывало, язык мягко скользил во рту; утренний инцидент с вышедшим из-под контроля тепловидением и собственная паника, казалось, остались в сумрачном Готэме… Отстранялся Кларк неохотно и с сожалением.  
Они выбрались из самолета. Пока Брюс закреплял стопоры на шасси, Кларк с любопытством озирался по сторонам.  
— Что дальше?  
— Дождемся вечера, потом двинемся в Централ-сити — до него около пятнадцати миль. Подробнее расскажу, когда удостоверимся, что тут никого нет, ключи в условленном месте и нам не забыли пригнать машину.  
— Вечера? — Хотя на практике Кларку и не доводилось посещать обычных «человеческих» врачей, он все же предполагал, что в норме подобные визиты совершаются днем. — Нам разве не назначено определенное время?  
Брюс подозрительно замешкался с ответом.  
— Не… совсем.  
— Это как?  
— Я объясню внутри, ладно?  
Ничего иного не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.  
Ключи от дома висели за плафоном освещающего крыльцо фонаря, от стоящего под навесом автомобиля — лежали на полке под настенным зеркалом. Прежде чем перенести из самолета сумки с вещами и кейс, Брюс тщательно осмотрел все комнаты, кухню, ванную, заглянул в душевую кабину, в шкафы и даже, кажется, под все шесть кроватей в трех крошечных спальнях, напоминающих гостиничные номера. Что он ожидал там найти, кроме пыли, посуды и полотенец (и невероятного количества рыболовного инвентаря), осталось для Кларка загадкой, впрочем, гораздо менее интересной, чем таинственный план, которым с ним до сих пор не поделились.  
Чтобы не дать Брюсу повода затягивать с объяснениями еще дольше, он собственноручно запер дверь, опустил жалюзи на окнах, включил в кухне свет и наполнил водой чайник. И встал, загородив собой выход из кухни, надеясь, что всем своим видом убедительно демонстрирует готовность слушать.  
Судя по лицу Брюса, демонстрация удалась. Он поставил кейс с костюмом на пол, задвинул ногой под стол и шумно выдохнул:  
— Хорошо, по порядку. Ты знаешь, что я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь раньше времени узнал о твоем возвращении в мир живых, и знаешь почему.  
Кларк кивнул: он знал и даже согласился, что это вполне разумно.  
— Так вот, — продолжил Брюс. — Я начал говорить об этом утром, но нас прервали: чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть «криптонитовую» теорию, нужен один медицинский прибор. И еще специалист, который умеет им пользоваться, чтобы снять показания и, возможно, сделать профессиональное заключение. Альфред умеет многое, но не это. Здесь, в Централ-сити, есть человек, у которого имеются и навыки, и необходимые инструменты.  
— Это я понял. Ты говорил про врача, который «не растрезвонит на всю округу, что лечил самого Супермена».  
— Предположительно, — уточнил Брюс. — Скорее всего, не растрезвонит. Я не знаю этого человека. Не лично, во всяком случае, и не настолько, чтобы вот так запросто заявиться, обрисовать проблему и верить в лучшее. После того, что случилось на корабле, приезжать средь бела дня в любом случае чересчур рискованно.  
— И поэтому…  
— Поэтому нас не ждут, и пойдем мы вечером. Или даже ночью, когда меньше шансов наткнуться на посторонних.  
Что-то не складывалось. Доводы Брюса звучали убедительно. Возможно, если бы Кларк сам собирался провернуть нечто подобное, он бы действовал примерно так же: максимально скрытно, с оглядкой на каждую мелочь. В конце концов, он много лет именно так и жил. Схема работала, и необходимость прятаться не вызывала у Кларка вопросов или каких-то негативных эмоций. Вот только немногословность и незаметная внешне, но каким-то образом чувствовавшаяся нервозность Брюса и его очевидное нежелание выкладывать на стол все карты не могли быть вызваны такой ерундой.  
Кого он хотел оградить своими недомолвками, себя или Кларка? И от чего? Вот _это_ уже однажды не сработало, но в чем Брюс мог настолько сомневаться, чтобы наступать на грабли, которыми они вчера уже получили по лбу?  
«Например, в твоем состоянии, — ехидно предположил внутренний голос. — Или в том, что ты способен сделать, что говорят».  
Кларк не отрицал, что дал массу поводов для подобных сомнений. Но одно он усвоил: можно спросить прямо и получить ответ. Или же не получить, что тоже будет своего рода ответом. Он не стал медлить:  
— Что тебя так тревожит?  
— План сырой. Действовать придется по обстоятельствам, даже место выбирать на ходу.  
Кларк чувствовал, что это еще не все, и воздержался от комментариев, только отошел от двери, переставая ее загораживать — или подходя ближе к Брюсу…  
Он оказался прав. Выдержав минутную паузу, Брюс признался:  
— Есть еще кое-что. Я вообще не хочу, чтобы она тебя видела. Ни как Супермена, ни как Кларка Кента.  
Пропустив мимо ушей «ее», Кларк ухватился за суть:  
— Разве такое возможно?  
— Если предпринять кое-какие меры — да. Но, чтобы все получилось, нужно, чтобы ты делал только то, что я скажу. Каждый шаг, каждый жест должны быть целиком и полностью подчинены моим указаниям, даже если тебе что-то не понравится. Или покажется странным, или рискованным, или каким угодно еще.  
Настал черед Кларка хмуриться и молчать. Поспешность, с которой Брюс добавил все «или», вместо того, чтобы сбить с толку, четко обозначила главную проблему. «Если тебе что-то не понравится» стояло на первом месте. Ему «не понравилось», к примеру, как развивались события на корабле, и воспоминание было еще слишком свежо, чтобы пообещать, что в следующий раз Кларк сдержится и проигнорирует нечто подобное. И Брюс наверняка это понимал.  
В напряженной тишине щелкнул, выключаясь, закипевший чайник. Кларк нашел в подвесном шкафчике кружки. Где-то в сумке с продуктами он видел заварку… Рядом с посудой тоже стояли упаковки с чаем, кофе и сахаром, жестяная банка с печеньем и какие-то еще коробки в глубине — Кларк не особо присматривался. Но тот сорт, который предпочитал Брюс, даже без загадочных ритуальных манипуляций Альфреда с фарфоровым чайничком, просто варварски залитый кипятком в чашке, был восхитительным — Кларк лично пробовал. А может, Брюс после шестичасовой дороги предпочел бы выпить кофе? Кларку стоило сначала спросить, но он не спросил.  
— Послушай, — нарушил затянувшуюся паузу Брюс. — Я могу подробно расписать тебе все свои прикидки, все условия, необходимые для успешного выполнения плана и все возможные затруднения. И пояснить, как мы будем поступать в каждом конкретном случае и почему именно так. Объяснения займут пару часов, но если тебе будет спокойнее…  
И еще ему стоило начать выполнять свое обещание — учиться.  
Кларк покачал головой:  
— Не надо. Я тебе доверяю. Если ты действительно считаешь, что так будет лучше, я сделаю все, что ты скажешь. В точности. Могу даже дышать по команде. А эти пару часов лучше поспи.  
Подойдя к нему со спины, Брюс обнял его за талию и прижался губами к затылку:  
— Посплю. Но не раньше, чем мы отыщем в нашем сухом пайке лимонное печенье. Я точно знаю, оно там есть.

***

Наблюдая, как задремавший в самолете Кларк поворачивается то одним, то другим боком к солнцу, заливающему кабину то слева, то справа, Брюс жалел, что довольно жесткие временные рамки не позволяли продлить полет хотя бы до заката. Кларк выглядел таким расслабленным и безмятежным… Заставить себя разбудить его оказалось непросто. Но пришлось, Брюс и так оттягивал, сколько мог.  
И разговор о предстоящей вечером вылазке — тоже. Хотя возможная реакция Кларка действительно его беспокоила, он прекрасно осознавал, что не стоило этого делать. Поэтому когда Кларк практически припер его к стенке, он сдался без боя.  
Если бы Брюс решился на эту поездку раньше, у них был бы еще один вариант. Может быть, Генри Аллен и не настолько хорошо разбирался в современном медицинском оборудовании, но то, что Брюс о нем выяснил, внушало намного больше оптимизма. Отец Флэша наверняка сохранил бы тайну. Сотрудникам «хорошей лаборатории», к которой имел доступ Виктор, Брюс доверял гораздо меньше. Неизвестные твари и криптонские роботы — одно дело. Живой криптонец — совсем другое. Где хорошие лаборатории, там либо правительственная поддержка (а значит, рукой подать до генерала Эйлинга, Марка Хинтона и еще парочки неприятных лиц, вспоминать которых Брюс не хотел, но забывать о них не имел права), либо солидные частные капиталы с не всегда бескорыстным интересом их владельцев. Выяснить же наверняка, насколько надежен Сайлас Стоун и до какой степени готов рисковать карьерой не ради сына, а ради чужих людей, не хватило времени.  
Впрочем, если бы не множество совпадений, Брюс бы вообще не потащил Кларка в тот бардак, который царил в Централ-сити. Скорее уж отыскал бы способ доставить Аллена-старшего в Готэм, но тогда ему не пришла в голову эта идея, а сейчас время безнадежно упущено.  
Оставался только один человек, но работать с Флэшем не то же самое, что быть отцом Флэша, и Брюс чертовски обрадовался, когда Кларк согласился с тем планом, который он сам считал оптимальным. Объяснять весь ход своих рассуждений пришлось бы не пару часов, а, наверное, до утра.  
За чаем с отыскавшимся все-таки лимонным печеньем Кларк к чему-то сосредоточенно прислушивался.  
— Тут нет людей, — немного удивленно заявил он наконец.  
— В этом и смысл. Достаточно уединенное место, где посадка самолета не привлечет ненужного любопытства, — пояснил Брюс. — Не так-то просто найти такое относительно недалеко от мегаполиса, обычно рекреационные зоны востребованы весь сезон. Тут собираются любители спортивного рыболовства, но сейчас вроде период каких-то ограничений, и владелец домика без проблем согласился сдать его при условии, что мы не будем рыбачить. На том берегу организуют летние школьные палаточные лагеря, а на юге есть еще трейлерная стоянка, но в этом году она закрыта.  
 — А купаться тоже нельзя или только рыбу ловить?  
— Можно, наверное… Из чистой любви к плаванию — чтобы получить от него удовольствие, не хватает градусов десяти.  
— Зато потом приятно греться.  
Кларк сказал это так просто, что Брюс на секунду действительно представил себе этот заплыв и горячий душ после него — в тесной кабинке, но так даже лучше — сдвинутые вместе кровати… С трудом избавившись от нафантазированных картинок, он коротко улыбнулся:  
— Может, после того как закончим с делами… кстати, о делах: если голоден, ешь сейчас, прямо перед обследованием нельзя.  
Использование Кларком сверхвосприятия сделало необязательным намеченный обход озера, хотя по уму следовало бы самому удостовериться, что в окрестностях нет посторонних. Сон, впрочем, тоже не был так уж необходим, но так же, как и проверка территории, желателен, с учетом неясных перспектив предстоящей ночи. В итоге Брюс заключил сам с собой соглашение: сперва поспит часа два, а потом в качестве разминки пробежится вдоль берега. Удовлетворенный найденным компромиссом, он прихватил одеяло и пару подушек с одной из кроватей — в спальне укладываться не хотелось, да и места на диване было достаточно, чтобы при желании лечь вдвоем.  
Кларк колебался:  
— Опять я тебе выспаться не дам…  
— А ты не вертись, — предложил Брюс полушутя, полусерьезно, не сообщая, что если Кларк будет пытаться тихо ходить по дому, это никак не спасет ситуацию, да и в принципе крепко уснуть в незнакомом, непроверенном и очень условно, по его меркам, безопасном месте он все равно не сумеет.  
Кларк тоже попробовал отшутиться:  
— А если проспим?  
— Не помню, когда со мной в последний раз такое случалось. Но можешь поставить будильник в телефоне.  
— Я свой дома оставил. В смысле, твой. Тот, что ты…  
Брюс остановил поток смущенных уточнений:  
— Твой. Мой при мне. Не волнуйся, я не просплю.  
Он не стал говорить, что мобильный Кларка, скорее всего, в сумке с его сменными вещами — Кларк мог забыть про него, но только не Альфред. Куда больше, чем заминка в определении принадлежности телефона, его взволновала оговорка, на которую Кларк, кажется, не обратил внимания. Или не считал ее оговоркой. От нее становилось тепло и… страшно.  
«Дома оставил».  
Дома…  
Брюс знал, что будет нелегко, но не предполагал, насколько. Привыкать снова, в который раз уговаривать себя, волевым усилием подавляя панику, отгоняя лезущие в голову кошмарные образы, бесконечные «а что, если» и «вдруг», в которых не было места благополучному исходу событий. Он забыл, заставил себя забыть, как это трудно, однажды решив больше не подвергать себя подобным испытаниям — пока вчера в сознательном порыве не перечеркнул свое решение, не шагнул добровольно в омут. Ласковый, жмурящийся на солнце, едва заметно улыбающийся от каждого мимолетного, не продиктованного необходимостью или страстью прикосновения…  
Ничего не подозревая о его глупых страхах, Кларк устроился рядом, прижался спиной к его боку и попросил:  
— Достань его. Камень. На всякий случай.  
Брюсу совершенно не нравилось, что он так цепляется за этот дурацкий осколок. Да, приступ вроде того, что случился утром, — это неприятно, опасно, но… черт знает, почему он так не хотел, чтобы Кларк находился под воздействием какого бы то ни было криптонита. Но если отказать, он наверняка будет нервничать. Плевать, что смирно не полежит, его иррациональный ужас перед самим собой — вот что тревожило Брюса.  
Он вынул контейнер, так и лежавший в кармане, и отдал его Кларку, еще раз повторив:  
— Только для твоего спокойствия.  
Кларк молча прижался губами к его ладони.

***

Ровно через сто двадцать две минуты Брюс открыл глаза.  
— И правда как по будильнику, — удивился Кларк, выбираясь вместе с ним из-под одеяла.  
— Навык. — Брюс с наслаждением потянулся. — Пойду осмотрюсь.  
Отдохнуть получилось лучше, чем он предполагал, зато напомнила о себе пропущенная утром тренировка: после целого дня, проведенного в основном сидя, тело требовало движения и своей обязательной нагрузки. Даже мысль о том, чтобы нырнуть в озеро и проплыть пару раз от берега до берега уже выглядела привлекательно сама по себе, а не только из-за способов отогреться после купания не в ледяной, но довольно-таки холодной воде.  
Брюс все-таки ограничился запланированной пробежкой, разнообразив ее серией подтягиваний и отжиманий и компенсировав отсутствующий дополнительный вес интенсивностью исполнения. Благодаря вмешательству Кларка рука практически не беспокоила, остаточный дискомфорт от ушиба прошел, когда разработались мышцы, темнота ему, привыкшему действовать ночью, ничуть не мешала. Для полного удовлетворения не хватало разве что спарринга, но пришлось обойтись без него.  
— Ну как, порядок? — Кларк успел принять душ и переодеться и, к тому времени как Брюс сам вышел из ванной, уже оккупировал кухню.  
— Все тихо, — отозвался Брюс, подбирая одежду, подходящую, чтобы скрыть под ней костюм. — Что я говорил насчет еды?  
— Я помню, что мне нельзя, но тебе же можно, — возразил он, заглядывая в комнату. Нагрудный карман рубашки светился синим. — А я и не хочу. Вот кофе бы выпил, если не запрещено.  
На кофе запрет Альфреда не распространялся.  
— Я бы тебя подождал.  
 _А лучше сводил бы тебя поужинать где-нибудь в городе. Мы бы выбрали тихое место с хорошей кухней, спокойной музыкой…_  
Вердикт «Опрометчиво! Неоправданный риск!», светящийся и мигающий в голове большими красными буквами, вынудил отложить мечту в мысленный список под заголовком «позже». Обжаренные в масле спринг-роллы не уступали некоторым блюдам авторской кухни, а все прочее они с Кларком еще наверстают. Ничего не сказав Кларку по поводу криптонита, Брюс пристроил ноутбук рядом с тарелкой и занялся определением местонахождения интересующих его людей и анализом обстановки вокруг намеченных объектов. Время близилось к десяти, а значит, вскоре предстояло выдвигаться.

***

Им удивительно повезло.  
Обычные жители Централ-сити избегали праздных прогулок вблизи «СтарЛабс» с самого взрыва ускорителя частиц два года назад. Происходившие здесь недавно события разогнали последних смельчаков, и поздно вечером окрестности бывшего научно-исследовательского комплекса совсем пустели. Это Брюс выяснил еще во время своего прошлого визита.  
Везение заключалось в том, что «команда Флэша», не знакомая с понятием «нормированный график», частенько оставалась в лабораториях ночью. Чаще всего на ночных записях фигурировала парочка ученых, не обремененных семейными обязанностями и другой работой, увлеченных своим делом, — Альфред даже прозвал их неразлучниками, но сегодня Кейтлин Сноу осталась в огромном комплексе одна. Пожалуй, она всегда меньше всех спешила покинуть рабочее место, если не присоединялась к общей компании.  
Почему в этот раз она не отправилась отдыхать с остальными, вымотанными борьбой с прорвавшимися сквозь бреши противниками, Брюс не представлял, но ее действия сыграли ему на руку дважды за вечер. Кейтлин не только осталась в «СтарЛабс», но и полностью сосредоточилась на своих образцах, микроскопах и заметках, напрочь забыв посматривать на мониторы, транслирующие изображения из других помещений комплекса.  
Ну, а как обойти сигнализацию, которая должна была сообщать о таких, как Бэтмен, незваных гостях, и не попасть в объективы камер, он уже знал. Не знал ждущий в машине Кларк, но Брюс предусмотрел и это. Жесткий диск, подключенный к одному из лабораторных компьютеров, содержал не только необходимую для обследования информацию, но и программу, зациклившую картинку и отрубившую систему безопасности здания.  
— Не оборачивайтесь, доктор Сноу.  
Порыв человеколюбия, из-за которого Брюс полминуты ждал, пока она поставит на стол все, что могло бы упасть и разбиться, пропал впустую: услышав измененный модулятором голос, она вскрикнула и дернулась так, что смела весь штатив прямо себе под ноги. И потянулась к карману халата — за что удостоилась похвалы про себя и приказа вслух:  
— Держите руки на виду.  
Послушалась, что, с точки зрения Брюса, тоже говорило в ее пользу. Впрочем, он не сомневался в том, что Кейтлин будет вести себя достаточно разумно. Будь она глупее, не работала бы здесь.  
— Не пытайтесь кричать или звать на помощь своих друзей. Я не причиню никому вреда, если вы будете делать то, что я говорю. Вы меня поняли?  
Он отдавал себе отчет, что его слова звучат настолько типично для любого похитителя, маньяка или террориста, что доверять им не стал бы и пятилетний ребенок. Кейтлин поспешно закивала. Поднятые руки тряслись, по полу растекалась смесь жидкостей из разбитых пробирок.  
— Хорошо. Если вы разлили что-то опасное, лучше вытрите туфли.  
Так же поспешно, как и кивала, она теперь замотала головой:  
— Н-ничего опасного… — Голос дрожал даже сильнее, чем руки, хотя Брюс слышал, что она старается сохранять хладнокровие. — Кто вы? Что вам нужно?  
— Мне нужна медицинская помощь.  
— Н-но я не врач… я биоинженер. Если вы ранены, я могу.  
— Я знаю, кто вы, доктор Сноу, — перебил Брюс. — И знаю, что вы можете. Вашей квалификации будет достаточно.  
— М-мне придется повернуться к вам, чтобы… я никому не скажу, что видела, даю слово…  
— Вы меня не увидите. Можете повернуться.  
Двигаться так, чтобы все время находиться за ее спиной, удавалось без особого труда. С некоторыми усилиями — чтобы Кейтлин не разглядела его отражение в многочисленных стеклянных поверхностях, хотя это условие не являлось обязательным. Главное, чтобы ей на глаза не попался Кларк. Брюс еще перед выездом проинструктировал его, как и когда ему перемещаться, ознакомил с планом здания. Расчистив путь, Брюс подал ему сигнал, и сейчас он должен был уже приближаться к нужной точке.  
— Идите вперед. Теперь направо. Еще раз направо. Средняя дверь. Не пытайтесь запереть ее за собой. Вы не успеете. — Он довел Кейтлин до зала, который про себя называл «командным центром». — Обойдите стол. Встаньте лицом к стене.  
Подождав, пока Кларк благополучно преодолеет наиболее сложный участок между двумя прозрачными стенами, Брюс нажал пару клавиш и отошел от компьютеров, встав так, чтобы видеть их и то, что будет делать Кейтлин. Следующий его приказ раздался уже из динамиков, еще сильнее искажающих голос:  
— Повернитесь. Ваша задача перед вами. Не делайте глупостей, система оповещения отключена.  
По договоренности с Альфредом, подготовившим этот файл, там содержалась только абсолютно необходимая информация. Ее изучение не заняло у Кейтлин много времени.  
— Вам действительно нужна медицинская помощь?  
Вопрос прозвучал уже не столько испуганно, сколько удивленно.  
— Как я и сказал.  
— Это потребует времени…  
— Вызову вам такси.  
Чуть осмелев, она все-таки попыталась совершить глупость:  
— …и чтобы снять показания, я должна находиться рядом с прибором.  
— Не лгите, доктор Сноу. Он управляется отсюда. Подсказать вам, где включается микрофон?  
На этот раз она поняла все правильно. Прикусив губу, покачала головой и медленно коснулась сенсорной панели управления. Откашлялась и четким, хотя все еще подрагивающим голосом, начала:  
— Достоверность полученных результатов может уменьшиться, если у вас есть зубные и внутрикостные импланты, обследование также нельзя проводить…  
— Никаких общих противопоказаний нет, — снова перебил ее Брюс.  
— Хорошо. Тогда вам нужно снять с себя все металлические предметы. Часы, о-оружие, украшения, обувь, одежду с металлическими деталями и ту, которая могла подвергнуться радиоактивному загрязнению. Ее вообще лучше утилизировать… Кхм. После этого пройдите в кабинет, закройте дверь…  
Брюс приготовился ждать. 


	43. Глава 40

— …специалист в этой области сказал бы больше, но я предупреждала, я биоинженер, а не врач… Это все, что я могу для вас сделать, — закончила Кейтлин совсем подавлено.  
— Встаньте лицом к стене.  
Она медленно отошла от стола, развернулась и подняла руки, хотя Брюс в этот раз не требовал. Из своего укрытия он заметил, как она при этом побледнела.  
— Я отпущу вас, доктор Сноу. Я привык держать слово. Через несколько минут вы отправитесь домой.  
«Когда я удостоверюсь, что все необходимое сохранено на диске и программа очистки стерла данные из системы».  
 _Когда отсюда уйдет Кларк._  
Заключение, надиктованное Кейтлин в ходе обследования, и сами снимки могли пригодиться Альфреду, хотя Брюс, наблюдавший процесс от начала и до конца, не видел в них особого смысла. Но он не собирался облегчать Флэшу поиски. Любая информация о Кларке должна быть удалена из компьютерной сети «СтарЛабс».  
Конечно, Кейтлин поймет, что их было как минимум двое. Скорее всего, поняла почти сразу или через некоторое время, когда страх сменился профессиональной сосредоточенностью. Конечно, грамотный технический специалист обнаружит следы вмешательства.  
Если Барри Аллен вспомнит о том, что он не только Флэш, но и эксперт-криминалист, он наверняка обнаружит отпечатки пальцев, какой-нибудь волос — за полчаса натаскать Кларка так, чтобы он не оставил улик, не удалось бы при всем желании. Уничтожить же все материальные свидетельства его присутствия можно было бы только вместе с самим зданием. Если Барри Аллен не только умен, но и достаточно любопытен, он в конце концов идентифицирует Кларка Кента и выяснит, что тот погиб четыре месяца назад.  
И на этом расследование, вероятно, прекратится. Факт наличия двойника у погибшего человека никого из команды Флэша не удивит.  
Все, что теперь нужно было Брюсу, чтобы Кларк покинул лабораторный комплекс незамеченным и чтобы Кейтлин не подняла тревогу раньше, чем они уберутся подальше. А потом он сможет подумать.  
Да. Результаты обследования он обдумает потом, когда завершит выполнение текущих задач.  
Забрать жесткий диск. Найти соответствующее приложение в телефоне Кейтлин. Вызвать такси. Прикрепить под чехол маячок и крошечный микрофон, положить сотовый в кармашек сумки вместе с компенсацией за моральный ущерб.  
— Можете повернуться, доктор Сноу. Берите пальто и сумочку. Надеюсь, ваша работа терпит до завтрашнего утра. Идите к выходу.  
Кейтлин оставалась на высоте. Брюс вывел ее на улицу, подождал, пока она запрет двери и включит сигнализацию.  
— Такси ждет вас у въезда на территорию. Не спешите. И спасибо за помощь, доктор Сноу.

***

В квартале от «СтарЛабс» Брюс снял маску и плащ, снова натянув поверх костюма свободные брюки и куртку, и оставшееся до машины расстояние прошел, не таясь и не торопясь, как обычный любитель ночных прогулок. Кларк припарковался в условленном месте, в тени многоэтажного жилого дома, перебрался на пассажирское сиденье и ждал, с отсутствующим видом глядя в окно на редкие в эту пору проезжающие мимо автомобили.  
Брюс сел за руль, завел мотор.  
— Я проверил, сигнал поступает четкий, — доложил Кларк. — Запись идет.  
— Хочу знать, что она скажет Флэшу.  
Кларк кивнул:  
— Я так и подумал.  
Он вел себя спокойно. Чересчур спокойно, слишком старательно изображая то, чего на самом деле не ощущал, но почти лишенный эмоций голос выдавал его с головой. Брюс видел Кларка примерно в таком же состоянии в ту ночь, когда озвучил ему возможную причину слишком медленного выздоровления. Тогда он выждал, дал Кларку время переварить новость, и сейчас казалось разумным поступить так же.  
Ему самому необходимо было понять, что теперь делать, а главное — чего не делать. На четверть часа установилась напряженная тишина.  
— Ты был прав. — Кларк наконец оторвался от городских пейзажей и посмотрел на Брюса. — Мне не понравилось.  
«Ты знал, что так и будет».  
— Я предупреждал, что такое может случиться, — заметил он вслух.  
— И я согласился, не задавая вопросов. Но ты напугал эту девушку до полусмерти. И я хочу знать — зачем? Только ради того, чтобы она не узнала правду? Чтобы не увидела меня?  
— Она работает с Флэшем. Если ты прочтешь ее досье, то поймешь: нервы у этой девушки гораздо крепче, чем кажется.  
— Не уходи от ответа, Брюс.  
— И не пытаюсь. Полиция и ФБР называют это «достоверным неведением». Даже под… давлением невозможно сообщить то, чего не знаешь.  
Кларк, похоже, не придал значения секундной паузе в его объяснении:  
— Кто станет давить на нее, чтобы узнать про меня?  
— Например, Уэйд Эйлинг. Или Марк Хинтон. Филип Далтон. Александр Лютор. Аманда Уоллер. Не лично, конечно, но исполнителей у них достаточно. И это только те, кто приходят в голову первыми.  
— Кто такая Аманда Уоллер?  
— Директор организации под названием «Аргус» и по совместительству много кто еще. Неважно, — Брюс мотнул головой. — Я пытаюсь сказать, что сейчас через Кейтлин Сноу могут выйти только на ложный след, который достаточно быстро оборвется. Никто не пострадает, даже если она выложит все, что знает, — поверь, она выложит, если ее припрут к стенке. Никакой мотивации хранить чужие тайны у нее нет.  
На деле Брюс не питал иллюзий насчет команды Флэша, убежденный, что в случае чего им вполне хватит мозгов, не найдя живого Кларка Кента на этой Земле, вновь открыть брешь и пошарить где-то еще. Он постарался не дать им веской причины упорствовать. Он всего лишь действовал так, чтобы максимально снизить риски для всех вовлеченных и выиграть максимальное количество времени.  
В последние месяцы он только этим и занимался — тянул время.  
— Было бы что хранить, — с горечью бросил Кларк, снова уставившись в окно. Они уже выехали за пределы города, и ничего интереснее дорожных знаков и автозаправок снаружи точно не было. — Оно того не стоило.  
Брюс так не считал, но понимал, что для Кларка все выглядит иначе. Изнутри ситуация обычно кажется хуже, чем есть на самом деле. Требовалось аккуратно напомнить об этом Кларку. Он, конечно, держался очень даже неплохо, но Брюс представлял, насколько ему сейчас должно быть паршиво. Если обсуждение сомнительных моментов в действиях Бэтмена помогало ему справляться, Брюс готов был обсуждать их хоть до утра.  
Не пришлось. Кларк прищурился, внимательно изучая темноту за окном, и внезапно попросил:  
— Останови, пожалуйста.  
— Прямо здесь? — уточнил Брюс, притормаживая.  
В обозримом пространстве не было совершенно ничего выдающегося, шоссе с двух сторон обступал лес.  
Кларк махнул в направлении, противоположном тому, в котором Брюс собирался свернуть через полмили, чтобы доехать до их пристанища:  
— Вон там.  
Подъехав чуть ближе и рассмотрев в свете фар небольшую площадку среди деревьев, подходящую для внеплановой остановки, Брюс не стал спрашивать, что там понадобилось Кларку, и просто выполнил просьбу. Мало ли…  
Кларк молча покинул салон. Поколебавшись немного, Брюс заглушил двигатель и тоже вышел.  
Кларк застыл в середине поляны, одинаково далеко от машины и маленькой деревянной беседки — навес над столом, стулья-пеньки, в темноте казавшиеся игрушечными, — и смотрел в небо. Брюс замешкался в двух шагах за его спиной. В подобных ситуациях он терялся, не зная, стоит ли говорить или предпринимать что-то. Когда речь не шла о запугивании преступников и работе, Брюс считал себя, мягко говоря, посредственным психологом. Возможно, лучше всего было ненадолго оставить Кларка в покое, но Кларк выбрал за него.  
— Я почему-то решил, — проговорил он глухо, не меняя позы, — что в этот раз все окончательно прояснится. Ты говорил, что это только предположение, и оно может как подтвердиться, так и наоборот, но я убедил себя, что обязательно будет результат. Глупо с моей стороны.  
— Отрицательный результат тоже важен, — осторожно, тщательно подбирая слова, возразил Брюс. — Раз в твоем теле нет криптонитовой пыли, значит, одну гипотезу можно отбросить.  
— Я слышал, что она говорила, Брюс. «Я не ваш лечащий врач, но рискну предположить, что, если другие исследования органическую проблему не выявили, возможно, природа недомогания психосоматическая», — процитировал Кларк.  
Брюс неохотно признал:  
— Не исключено.  
Эта версия полностью не объясняла все симптомы, особенно в нее не вписывался самый первый обморок во время полета, случившийся до того, как Кларк узнал про криптонитовую пыль, но даже Альфред допускал и такой вариант. Как и вероятность, что Кларку просто требовалось больше времени из-за каких-то пока неизвестных им особенностей физиологии криптонцев.  
— То есть я сам придумал себе проблему. Но если так, — Кларк наконец повернулся к нему. — Проверить это можно только одним способом.  
Брюс моргнул. Кларк, казалось, не двинулся с места, но надетые на нем рубашка и куртка, джинсы, ботинки и очки сменились костюмом, который вообще-то лежал на дне сумки в запертом багажнике машины.  
— Кэл, стой!  
— Если будет, как утром, я уйду за пределы земной атмосферы.  
Брюс ощутил прикосновение губ к губам, ладонь, скользнувшую по щеке, — и Супермен взмыл в воздух. Не успел Брюс вдохнуть, чтобы снова его окликнуть, как услышал это: хлопок ударной волны, сопровождающей полет на сверхзвуковой скорости.  
Медленно, как будто тело вдруг стало тяжелее раз в десять, Брюс дошел до пенька, опустился на него, уперся локтями в низкий столик, сцепил пальцы в замок и уткнулся в них лбом.

***

Он просидел так, наверное, с четверть часа, слушая шелест ветра в кронах деревьев и шорохи ночного леса, пытаясь уловить среди них что-нибудь, что оповестило бы его о возвращении Кларка, — безрезультатно. Только по автостраде пронесся автомобиль. Мозг машинально отметил направление: к городу.  
На кой-черт ему сдалась эта информация.  
Ни связи с Кларком, ни представлений о месте, в которое он отправился — хотя на этот счет у Брюса имелось несколько предположений разной степени правдоподобности, — и ни малейшего понятия, когда он вернется и собирается ли возвращаться вообще. И если соберется, то сумеет ли. Риск обморока в полете тоже никто не обнулял, а парашют Кларк не прихватил.  
Подумав об этом, Брюс до скрипа стиснул зубы и волевым усилием заставил себя расслабить челюсти, подняться и дойти до машины.  
На пассажирском сиденье лежала аккуратно сложенная одежда Кларка и поверх нее очки и тускло поблескивающий свинцовый контейнер с осколком синего криптонита. Брюс запихнул вещи на освобожденное костюмом Супермена место. Контейнер отправился в один из подсумков на поясе его собственного костюма.  
— Будешь вылетать за пределы земной атмосферы — убедись, что между тобой и солнцем есть преграда, а то, может, и за неделю не отстреляешься, — пробормотал он себе под нос, сомневаясь, что Кларк в данный момент слышал его и готов был прислушаться.  
Конечно, в место крепления его плаща Брюс вмонтировал микрофон — так было удобнее во время еженощных тренировочных полетов, чем каждый раз лепить его под ворот, — сейчас выключенный. Брюс надеялся, что, если потребуется помощь, Кларк вспомнит о нем и включит.  
Стоило самому организовать Кларку краш-тест. И снабдить его костюм таким же маячком, какой он подсунул Кейтлин. А пока оставалось сосредоточиться на том, что было в его силах, вместо того, чтобы злиться и сожалеть об упущенных шансах. Как минимум выяснить, чем занялась Кейтлин после того, как они расстались. Параллельно перенастроить спутник на поиск объекта по определенным параметрам и заодно переслать Альфреду данные томографического исследования. Будить его звонком он не стал, решив, что ничего не случится, если Альфред ознакомится с файлами утром.  
Ноутбук и несколько портативных батарей позволяли проделать все это прямо из машины. После выходки Кларка надобность в возвращении в домик у озера отпала. Перед отъездом в «СтарЛабс» Брюс накрыл самолет маскировочной сетью и оставил несколько сюрпризов на случай, если кто-то решит полетать без спросу или развлечься, например, художественной росписью по металлу, так что не беспокоился за его сохранность. Включив запись, он принялся за работу.

***

Брюс не сомневался, что Барри примчится в то же миг, как Кейтлин сообщит ему обо всем, — и просчитался. Она не сообщила.  
Брюс не ставил ей ультиматумов и не требовал хранить тайну, убежденный, что это бессмысленно. Никто в здравом уме не стал бы скрывать такое. Однако Кейтлин назвала водителю адрес, сев в такси, пожелала доброй ночи, когда выходила, и больше не проронила ни слова. Сигнал маячка однозначно свидетельствовал, что она добралась до дома. Аудиозапись — что до утра Кейтлин оставалась в квартире, вероятнее всего, мирно спала. Конечно, отследить таким способом отправку смс-сообщений было невозможно, но отсутствие щелчков клавиатуры на фоне шорохов ткани и размеренного дыхания позволяло предположить, что это средство Кейтлин тоже проигнорировала.  
Не подумала о том, что ее могут прослушивать? Если бы обнаружила микрофон, скорее, избавилась бы от него или в крайнем случае обратилась бы хоть к кому-то из команды. Сочла происшествие недостаточно важным, чтобы дергать друзей в третьем часу ночи? Не слишком разумно с ее стороны, но возможно.  
Его полностью устроил бы расклад, при котором Кейтлин никогда никому не проронила бы и словечка о ночном визите. Размышлениями о причинах ее поведения Брюс всего-навсего отвлекал себя от зудящего «где тебя носит» и еще более раздражающего «все ли с тобой в порядке, мать твою, тебя нет уже четвертый час». На протяжении трех с лишним месяцев он каждую секунду знал, где находится Кларк и в каком он состоянии. Три с лишним месяца Брюс сам решал, насколько далеко или близко друг к другу они будут. Сдержав слово и ни на йоту не отступив от плана во время визита в «СтарЛабс», Кларк все равно ухитрился удариться в самодеятельность. В исключительно неподходящий, по мнению Брюса, момент и в еще более неподходящей форме.  
Он посадил три батареи из четырех, пытаясь заставить спутники отследить перемещения Супермена, но к рассвету вынужден был признать затею провалившейся. Транспортный поток на шоссе увеличился, и Брюс покинул стоянку, чтобы не привлекать внимания.  
В конце концов, думал Брюс, сидя с чашкой «Двойного Флэша» в первом приглянувшемся придорожном кафе и ожидая остальной заказ, в конце концов, Кларк не ребенок, а он не нянька.  
Следовало завязывать с гиперопекой.  
Что с того, что он видел, как Кларк умирал и как тяжело выкарабкивался с того света. Что с того, если кто-то — любой из тех, про кого Брюс напомнил ему в разговоре, или кто-то, пока неизвестный, — обнаружит, что Супермен не умер, и решит добить теперь, пока он еще слаб. Что с того, что он уязвим, потому как не знает, в какой миг и что именно ему окажется не по плечу.  
— Кого-то мне все это напоминает, — нарочито задумчиво протянул Альфред, позвонивший, когда Брюс заканчивал завтракать.  
— Не передергивай, — попросил Брюс, одним глазом косясь в телевизор: к его облегчению, на этот раз в утреннем выпуске новостей обсуждали до отвращения обыкновенные темы. — Я свои силы всегда оцениваю адекватно.  
— Навскидку могу припомнить десятка три случаев, опровергающих ваше утверждение, мастер Брюс. Хотя, конечно, не мне судить… Я внимательнейшим образом изучил все, что вы мне отправили. Очевидно, что я ошибался и проблема мистера Кента заключается в чем-то другом. Так что в проверке на прочность есть немалая доля здравого смысла. Имеются основания полагать, что на определенном этапе пределы возможностей мистера Кента расширялись скачкообразно, и экстремальная ситуация может спровоцировать такой скачок.  
— Я не собирался его ограничивать, — возмутился Брюс. — Только проконтролировать, не сломается ли этот… при проверке в самое неудачное время.  
Приняв заказ у посетительницы за соседним столиком, официантка одарила Брюса заинтересованным взглядом и скрылась за дверью с надписью «Вход только для персонала».  
— Критичность ситуации, как и критичность отношения к ней, уменьшается, если есть кому прийти на выручку.  
Собственные рассуждения, озвученные Альфредом, выглядели убедительнее, чем пока крутились в голове. К самому себе Брюс всегда именно так и относился: когда прижимало, игнорировал свой предел прочности, поднимал планку выше и выше. Сумел бы он так, если бы не знал, что может рассчитывать только на себя? Не факт.  
— Что вы намерены предпринять? — поинтересовался Альфред, не дождавшись его комментария.  
— Пока ничего. У меня вечером еще встреча, надо к ней подготовиться. Потом посмотрим. Не знаю, когда вернусь. Сообщи, если он объявится.  
Попрощавшись, Альфред повесил трубку.  
— Просто беда с этими подростками, — едва дождавшись, когда Брюс уберет мобильный в карман, заметила явно скучающая соседка.  
— И не говорите, — автоматически отозвался он, все еще погруженный в свои мысли.  
Брюс не был настроен поболтать. Быстро проанализировав ту часть разговора с Альфредом, которую могли слышать она и официантка, он убедился, что привычка в публичных местах использовать только общие фразы не подвела: ничего лишнего он не сказал. Лучше бы и не отреагировал на замечание незнакомки: приняв его слова за приглашение к диалогу, та продолжила:  
— Мой Дэнни умный мальчик, но такой своевольный! Отцу еще кое-как удавалось призывать его к порядку, но как только Эдди уезжал в командировку, он как с цепи срывался… Сколько вашему?  
— Судя по поведению, лет тринадцать.  
Официантка, как назло, куда-то запропастилась.  
— О, у вас еще все впереди… — со знанием дела заключила собеседница, проигнорировав не самый любезный тон и пропустив первую часть с неохотой поданной реплики мимо ушей. — Года через два начнется веселье. Дэнни как раз исполнилось тринадцать, когда я развелась с мужем. Теперь сын меня вообще ни во что не ставит, однажды пришлось даже в полицию обращаться!  
Не будь Брюс так взвинчен, он бы закончил навязанную беседу иначе, вежливее, менее вызывающе, но тратить время на то, чтобы у общительной дамы осталось о нем впечатление как о приятном человеке, расхотелось в первые тридцать секунд ее выступления.  
— Хорошо, что я не собираюсь разводиться с мужем, — рявкнул он.  
От продолжения даму спасла официантка, наконец-то появившаяся в зале и давшая Брюсу возможность уйти.  
— Включите в счет еще один «Двойной Флэш», пожалуйста. С собой, — попросил он.  
Не успел он расплатиться и выйти на улицу, как мобильный снова пиликнул, извещая о пришедшем сообщении:  
«Мне лететь с ней в Неаполь? Еще успею взять билет и пройти регистрацию».  
«Цель?»  
Диана истолковала его вопрос правильно:  
«Похоже, в отпуск».  
И через секунду:  
«Хэл пропал».  
«Что значит пропал?»  
Он с трудом удержался от дополнительного восклицательного знака. Разыскивать еще и Джордана — только этого ему не хватало для полного счастья!  
«На звонки не отвечает, сам не появлялся».  
Поразмыслив секунду, Брюс решил:  
«Посади ее в самолет и отдыхай».  
Еще два смс он набрал, уже сидя в машине:  
«Разберемся с Хэлом, когда объявится» и «Спасибо».  
Телефонный обмен мнениями с Альфредом помог завершить процесс, который Брюс начал сразу после побега Кларка: тревогу удалось загнать достаточно глубоко, чтобы ее уколы не мешали и не отвлекали от основной задачи. Он даже уделил три минуты поискам Джордана: попытался связаться с ним с помощью коммуникатора, хотя был уверен, что Диана уже пробовала, и, получив ожидаемый результат — тишину в эфире, — переадресовал проблему Альфреду и двинулся в объезд Централ-сити к его восточной окраине.  
База Флэша в «СтарЛабс» как возможное место встречи с Барри Алленом теперь отпадала, полицейский участок Брюс не рассматривал изначально. Значит, следовало восполнить некоторые топографические пробелы и добавить на его личную карту города еще один район. А перед этим, пожалуй, немного изменить внешность. На всякий случай.  
Ответ Альфреда пришел через полчаса: коммуникатор Зеленого Фонаря геолоцировался в окрестностях заброшенного аэропорта Феррис. 


	44. Глава 41

Он поднимается выше и выше, до тех пор, пока сами понятия «верх» и «низ» не лишаются всякого смысла, потому что остается одно сплошное «вокруг». Над головой и под ногами, впереди и позади, справа и слева — со всех сторон космос, лишенный тепла и звуков, наполненный только вибрациями на грани восприятия. Кларк не знает, что это, но не пытается угадать, не пытается вспоминать и думать — ощущений достаточно.  
Пока — достаточно.  
Брюс разозлился.  
Это тоже не мысль, это интуитивная убежденность, в основе которой лежит его представление о том, что можно делать, а что нельзя.  
Так, как Кларк сейчас поступил, — нельзя.  
Но ему нужно.  
Иногда просто нужно — даже необходимо, как людям необходимо дышать, о чем он сам забыл, вылетев за пределы атмосферы, — не просто чувствовать кожей солнечные лучи, а впитывать их, источник его силы, каждой клеткой своего тела, и быть уверенным, что накопленная мощь никому не навредит.  
Скорее всего, Брюс поймет и простит его, он всегда — почти всегда — так хорошо его понимает…  
Луна за левым плечом, Земля перед глазами — Брюс наверняка не любовался ею с орбиты. Кларк мог бы ему показать… — между ним и Солнцем. Когда появляется самый край диска, Кларк смещается. Он даже примерно не представляет, как быстро двигается, но все время держится так, чтобы видеть только узкую полосу ослепительно яркого света, и собирается с духом.  
Голубое сияние сменяется розовым, оранжевая дуга — красной, космическая чернота приобретает пурпурный оттенок.  
Голубой, оранжевый, черный. Розовый, красный, багровый. Опять голубой, оранжевый, черный — как по щелчку, только вместо загорающейся и гаснущей лампочки его тепловидение. Веки жжет, но привычно, совсем не так нестерпимо, как утром.  
Всего-навсего прошлым утром, осознает Кларк.  
Под ним проплывает спутник с логотипом «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» на боку. Кларк вспоминает, как два года назад почти такой же спутник некстати подвернулся под руку во время сражения с Зодом. Тогда принадлежность аппарата волновало его в последнюю очередь…  
Кларк не считает, сколько раз активирует и гасит тепловидение. Луч ни разу не выходит из-под контроля, но ему все равно кажется, что этого недостаточно. Голос разума твердит, что пора возвращаться и что Кларк по-прежнему должен скрываться от всех. Голос совести напоминает, что он кое-что обещал.  
Кларк практически не колеблется. Он ведь и не собирался никому показываться, только ей.  
Сознание не мутится, никакой усталости, будто все долгие недели слабости Кларку приснились. Просто в какой-то миг поверхность земли начинает стремительно, катастрофически быстро приближаться.

***

К концу дня Брюс успел достаточно хорошо изучить район, в котором жил Барри. Он наметил несколько позиций для наблюдения, убедился в отсутствии уличных камер в стратегически важных местах, улучив момент, отключил парочку фонарей — заметят не раньше вечера, починят не раньше завтрашнего утра — и присмотрел удобные пути проникновения и отхода в случае чрезвычайной ситуации.  
То, что это дом полицейского, его совершенно не смущало. Даже оказавшийся мета-человеком родной сын детектива Уэста вряд ли стал бы помехой Бэтмену. Если бы Бэтмен хотел напасть на них, сколько-нибудь серьезную угрозу мог бы представлять только сам Флэш, но Брюс планировал поговорить, а не сражаться.  
То, что Кейтлин до сих пор ничего ему не сообщила — программа поиска по ключевым словам избавляла от необходимости лично мониторить всю их болтовню, — было уже не важно. Молчит — и к лучшему, у Флэша и так хватало проблем. Необходимость добавить к ним новые неприятности Брюса нисколько не радовала.  
Стемнело; Брюс как раз намеревался сменить грим и неприметную городскую одежду на костюм и маску, когда в багажнике зазвонил телефон. Вызов прервался, прежде чем он успел добраться до мобильника Кларка и ответить. Одиннадцать пропущенных — он мог бы не пропустить и двенадцатый, раздайся звонок на десять секунд раньше или на две минуты позже.  
По идее, этот номер знали только три человека: он сам, Альфред и Марта Кент. По логике, звонить на него сейчас могла только мать Кларка, но… паранойя немедленно подкинула множество вариантов, когда это была бы не она. Включая кражу ее мобильника, убийцу, стоящего с трубкой в руке над ее трупом, или, например, пистолет, приставленный к виску…  
Брюс понимал, что проверить последнее, не договорившись заранее насчет кодовых слов и фраз, не получится. Но в его случае параноидальный способ мышления столько раз оправдывал себя, что, перезванивая, Брюс не стал от него отказываться. Как и от модулятора в капюшоне в дополнение к приложению, искажающему голос, в самом телефоне.  
— Восемнадцатое февраля этого года, два пятнадцать ночи, что на вас было надето?  
Он испытал облегчение, услышав в ответ подробное описание узора на ночной сорочке и упоминание прожженной искрой из камина дырки над левым карманом коричневой демисезонной мужской куртки — как будто Альфред стоял за плечом Марты Кент, подсказывая, что и как говорить, или оставил ей подробнейшие инструкции.  
Возможно, он и оставил, потому что, едва Брюс поверил, что это на самом деле она, Марта заявила:  
— Ваша очередь. Я солгала, описывая одну деталь.  
— Кнопки. Не пуговицы.  
Брюс еще раз напомнил ей, чтобы не называла имен, и выслушал ее, не прерывая вопросами.  
— Почему вы решили мне сообщить? — поинтересовался он, когда Марта закончила.  
— Мне показалось, что вы захотите знать.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не стоит. Я обязана вам двумя жизнями, мистер. Это я должна вас благодарить.  
Еще Брюс хотел бы знать, что рассказал ей Кларк, раз она сочла нужным позвонить по единственному известному ей номеру и повторяла попытки двенадцать раз без всякой уверенности, что ей вообще ответят. Но ее он, конечно, об этом не спросил, коротко попрощался и повесил трубку. Интересоваться у самого Кларка при встрече Брюс тоже не планировал.  
Теперь, когда местонахождение Кларка было установлено, ему мог потребоваться более быстрый транспорт, чем ожидающая в лесу амфибия. Перед тем как занять позицию в засаде на Барри Аллена, Брюс вызвал Альфреда:  
— Он нашелся. Держи крыло наготове.  
— Со вчерашнего утра, сэр. И я обнаружил неподалеку от Централ-сити небольшой частный аэродром, подходящий для временного базирования вашего гидроплана. Я связался с владельцем. Он готов перегнать его в любую указанную вами точку, поставить в ангар, взять в аренду или выкупить — на ваш выбор.  
— А не слишком ли ты торопишь события?  
— Следую вашему примеру, мастер Брюс. Стараюсь предусмотреть все возможности.  
Он замолчал. Брюс насторожился:  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Ничего, сэр. Просто я был бы признателен, если бы вы пообещали, что будете осмотрительны.  
— Как и всегда, — отозвался Брюс, удивленный этой внезапной просьбой. — Ты же знаешь.  
— Можно даже капельку больше, чем всегда. Сэр. Желаю удачной ночи.  
Альфред отключился.  
Тревога, весь день подспудно грызшая Брюса и после звонка Марты Кент уже начавшая понемногу отступать, вернулась снова, на этот раз уж точно беспричинно. Игнорирование все еще помогало исключить влияние чувств на эффективность действий и рассуждений, но оно по-прежнему оставалось лишь полумерой. Он знал, что поможет окончательно избавиться от этого ощущения. От цели его отделяли какие-то несколько часов и разговор с Барри Алленом.

***

Он выбрал действительно удачную позицию: из машины отлично просматривалась почти вся улица, его же, сидящего за рулем, скрывала густая тень живой изгороди. Брюс беспрепятственно наблюдал появление всех пятерых активистов команды Флэша, оставаясь для них невидимым. Детектив Уэст присоединился к компании гораздо позже, чему Брюс ни капли не удивился: после недавних событий с вторжением Зума, часть из которых разворачивалась в здании департамента полиции Централ-сити, работы у него явно было невпроворот.  
К десяти вечера улица почти опустела, ближе к полуночи окна начали гаснуть одно за другим. Когда свет погасили соседи Уэстов справа и слева, Брюс рискнул натянуть маску и выскользнуть из салона автомобиля. В изобилии растущие вдоль подъездных дорожек вечнозеленые растения служили вполне удачной альтернативой городским трущобам: он без труда подобрался к цели.  
Не пришлось дожидаться, пока гости отправятся по домам, а хозяева не лягут спать. Тихо, как будто не желая, чтобы кто-то из его друзей и родных заметил, Барри Аллен вышел на крыльцо и сел на ступеньку, прислонившись к перилам и уставившись в темноту пустым, потерянным взглядом.  
Какой еще мог быть взгляд у того, кто недавно потерял отца.  
Меньше всего Брюс хотел дергать его сейчас, но другого такого удачного (с тактической точки зрения) момента могло не представиться и до самого утра, поэтому соображения морали и совести пришлось, как обычно, отбросить. Помедлив пару минут, чтобы удостовериться, что никто не последовал за Барри, а он сам не собирался тайно встретиться с кем-то, Брюс покинул свое укрытие и встал так, чтобы можно было заметить его силуэт.  
— Барри Аллен. Надо поговорить.  
Просчитывая варианты развития событий, Брюс оценивал свои шансы получить удар в челюсть раньше, чем успеть произнести первое предложение, как один к ста. Нервы у Флэша должны были быть взвинчены, но, сталкиваясь с неожиданным, он реагировал как обычный человек. Услышав, как кто-то вполголоса его окликнул, Барри вздрогнул и заозирался. От внимания Брюса не укрылся быстрый испуганный взгляд, метнувшийся от тени, мешающей его рассмотреть, к входной двери, к окну и обратно. Понятия не имея, от кого, но Флэш готовился защищать своих — похвальный порыв, но сейчас совершенно лишний.  
— Им ничто не угрожает, — добавил Брюс. — У меня важная информация для Флэша.  
— А я тут при чем? — удивление в голосе Барри звучало не слишком натурально, впрочем, в персональном досье на Флэша в графе «Способность убедительно лгать» стоял жирный прочерк.  
«Вторая попытка, парень. Третьей не дам».  
 — Твой опекун сотрудничал с ним. Твоя сводная сестра писала о нем в блоге. Два года назад ты сам утверждал, что вы поддерживаете связь.  
— А… ну, д-да, — спохватился Барри. — Было дело, но вы сами сказали — два года… Вы кто такой вообще?  
Брюс приблизился еще на полшага, чтобы на него падало чуть больше света от уличных фонарей.  
Его сомнения по поводу того, что стоило все-таки отправить к Барри Диану, моментально развеялись. До сих пор ему казалось, что она способна быстрее расположить к себе кого бы то ни было, хотя бы в силу своего пола — пускай среди преступников всех сортов встречалось достаточно женщин, они все равно вызывали меньше опасений как у потенциальных союзников, так и у потенциальных жертв. Но когда Барри узнал костюм Бэтмена, на его лице появился не страх, а восторг, смешанный с теперь уже неподдельным изумлением.  
— О, черт! То есть… простите, вы действительно существуете, или это дурацкий розыгрыш?  
Сделав ставку на любопытство и во многом еще мальчишескую наивность Флэша, Брюс не прогадал. Окажись он сам на месте Барри в свои двадцать семь, он бы уже утащил себя на окраину города — или, учитывая реалии, в одну из оборудованных в «СтарЛабс» камер — разоружил, связал, содрал с себя маску, а уж потом начал задавать вопросы.  
…или, если бы замешкался на секунду при попытке утащить, получил бы от себя сегодняшнего пару гранат с криозарядом, вывихи суставов, которые даже с нечеловеческой регенерацией пришлось бы сначала вправить, и еще два десятка сюрпризов на выбор в зависимости от обстоятельств.  
Доверие Флэша к людям удивительным образом подкупало.  
— Может быть, я преступник, надевший костюм персонажа комиксов, — подкинул идею Брюс, вместо того чтобы вернуть разговор в конструктивное русло.  
Барри очень старался, но не расплыться в улыбке у него не получилось.  
— Циско мне не поверит…  
«Стоп. Это уже лишнее».  
— Ему лучше не знать. Всем остальным — тоже. Я не шутил, когда сказал, что у меня есть важная информация. Но касается она только Флэша.  
 — Ну… ладно, тогда я, гм, свяжусь с ним?  
— Дом номер пятьсот тридцать девять, угловой в начале улицы.  
— Он выставлен на продажу.  
Может ведь, когда хочет, быть наблюдательным, автоматически отметил Брюс, вслух пояснив:  
— Поэтому пуст. Через десять минут.

***

Флэш ухитрился опоздать.  
Брюс не стал у него спрашивать, как это вообще возможно для человека, который взбегает на высоту в несколько миль по летящим обломкам зданий и живет в одной минуте неспешной ходьбы от назначенного места встречи.  
— Нет необходимости, — прервал он попытку размытой фигуры представиться. — Я знаю, с кем разговаривал _пятнадцать_ минут назад.  
Барри, переодевшийся в костюм Флэша, прекратил вибрировать.  
— Зачем тогда?..  
— Чтобы нас не прервали. И на случай, если кто-то все-таки за тобой следит, поэтому не снимай маску.  
Барри, уже тянувшийся к капюшону, опустил руку:  
— Ладно, но как вы узнали?  
— Заинтересовался нахалом, который решил передать сообщение тем же способом, которым пользуюсь я, и практически с той же целью. А дальше простое сопоставление фактов. Твои методы конспирации недостаточно эффективны.  
— Я же не знал, что вы настоящий, сэр… Бэтмен… сэр Бэтмен… я хотел сказать, я думал, что вы…  
— Не существую, — закончил за него Брюс. — К делу.  
— Д-да… — Он вел себя так, будто все еще не до конца поверил в реальность происходящего, но пытался взять в себя в руки и выглядеть серьезным и сосредоточенным. — Вы что-то хотели мне сообщить?..  
— Это. — Брюс вынул из подсумка смартфон, на экран которого заранее вывел короткую видеозапись позавчерашнего выпуска новостей, и передал Барри.  
— Но я этого не делал! — возмутился Барри, посмотрев ролик.  
— Знаю. Это сделал я.  
— В моем костюме?!  
— Не совсем.  
— Но зачем?!  
— По моим сведениям, на корабле могло находиться высокотехнологичное инопланетное оружие. Необходимо было проверить, так ли это. Подставлять тебя в мои планы не входило.  
— Но почему в новостях объявили, что это я? Я даже в Метрополисе ни разу не был, только читал в газетах, когда в ноябре…вы правда там были? Сражались с этой тварью — Думсдэем?  
— Правда. — Обсуждать это Брюс не хотел. — Имя Марка Хинтона тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?  
— Да вроде бы нет…  
— Он руководит Специальным отделом по предупреждению и предотвращению мета-угроз в Централ-сити.  
— Даже не слышал о таком, — признался Барри.  
— Ты и не должен был.  
— Кто они?  
— Формально — подразделение Министерства внутренней безопасности.  
— Значит, выше полиции…  
— Вряд ли в данном случае субординация на что-то влияет. Выше полиции теперь все, что с приставкой «мета».  
— Увы.  
Брюс хмыкнул:  
— Симметричный ответ системы на появление людей со сверхспособностями: подразделения, организации, отделы, спецотряды и специалисты, работающие в одиночку. Засекреченные, разумеется. Действуют практически на свой страх и риск, зато в выборе средств их почти никто и ничто не ограничивает. В списке угроз Хинтона ты на почетном первом месте.  
— Весело, ничего не скажешь.  
— Это еще не все веселье. Генерал Эйлинг…  
— …а вот с ним я знаком, — мрачно вставил Барри.  
— …тоже не прочь вооружить своих людей инопланетными пушками.  
— Видимо, после того, как мы помешали ему создать ударный отряд из мета-людей, он переключился на разработки пришельцев.  
Это, по мнению Брюса, не означало, что Эйлинг отказался от идеи создания отряда мета-солдат. Но их тоже требовалось как-то контролировать. Если бы ему удалось заполучить в свое распоряжение и технологии, и охранные модули, это обеспечило бы ему двойную страховку. Обычные люди с криптонским оружием в руках. Мета-люди с их силами. И роботы — инструмент управления и теми, и другими.  
— Думаете, это из-за него в новостях передали, что это я был на корабле?  
— Вероятнее всего. Либо он сам распорядился, либо его захотели таким образом отвлечь от основной цели.  
Брюсу нравилось, что Барри перестал запинаться и заикаться, забыл про неловкое обращение «Бэтмен, сэр» и включился в диалог. Он правильно сделал, не начав этот разговор на газоне перед домом Уэстов: сообщить об опасности, нависшей над Флэшем, он бы успел, но никакого обсуждения бы не получилось, да и рассказа тоже. А Барри, чтобы понять масштабы надвигающейся угрозы, явно следовало знать о том, что происходило в ночь на двенадцатое ноября в Метрополисе и Готэме, чуть больше, чем сообщалось в официальной версии.  
Слушая, Барри все больше и больше хмурился и к тому времени, как Брюс закончил излагать упрощенный, но расширенный вариант описания событий, он был чернее тучи.  
— Поэтому вы не хотели, чтобы знала моя… — он запнулся.  
Догадаться, на каком слове, было нетрудно Брюс слишком хорошо представлял, каково сейчас Барри Аллену. И ничего с этим не поделать, только договорить за него.  
— …команда. — Вместо непроизнесенного «семья». — И поэтому тоже. Сейчас мишень нарисована на твоей груди, а они в относительной безопасности. Но ты же понимаешь, что это изменится, если они вмешаются. И, думаю, не ошибусь, если скажу, что ни с чем подобным им раньше сталкиваться не приходилось.  
— А вы — сталкивались? То, что вы описали, смахивает на начало Третьей мировой или как минимум еще одной гражданской. Вряд ли кто-то из живущих сейчас людей вообще с таким сталкивался…  
Брюс вообразил, как Диана загадочно улыбнулась бы, услышав эти слова. Как хмыкнул бы Кларк, не так уж давно предотвративший не просто Третью мировую, а тотальное истребление человеческой расы. Дважды — пусть второй раз фактически ценой своей жизни. Вообразил задравшего нос Джордана — хотя Брюс и не владел точной информацией о том, с чем Зеленый Фонарь имел дело по долгу службы, в реакции Джордана он почему-то не сомневался. Да и сам Барри, не будь он так подавлен, понял бы, что и у него есть опыт предупреждения глобальных катастроф.  
Брюс единственный из них всех более-менее разбирался не только в простом и понятном мордобое, но и в том, как ведутся расследования и плетутся интриги. На этом поле он тоже умел играть — научился, чтобы управлять корпорацией. До чертиков не хотелось ввязываться в политику, впрочем, один сенатор с наполеоновскими планами на «политику» еще не тянул, да и сфера, в которой их интересы пересекались, касалась совсем других вопросов.  
— Некоторое представление имею. И знаю, как спекулируют на смертях народных героев, как манипулируют общественным мнением, запугивают людей, массово и по одиночке, шантажируют близкими, находят болевые точки и давят на них, заставляя делать то, о чем потом приходится сожалеть.  
К удивлению Брюса, Барри не задумываясь выпалил:  
— Скажите, что надо делать. Вы же не собираетесь сидеть сложа руки? Я хочу помочь. Я могу помочь, если вы объясните как. Мы всегда работали вместе, моя команда и я, обсуждали, придумывали план и действовали, а теперь им нельзя рассказывать, и один я не справлюсь.  
«Я в тебе не ошибся, парень».  
— Ты прав. Сидеть сложа руки я не буду. У меня есть план, и я готов предложить тебе поучаствовать в его реализации. Если ты согласен…  
— Я согласен, — перебил Барри.  
Брюс кивнул:  
— Хорошо. Тогда в первую очередь ты должен…  
Ему снова не удалось завершить предложение. Под ногами мелко затрясся пол. Дрожь сопровождалось низким гудением. Гул, сначала напоминавший звук работающей трансформаторной подстанции, быстро нарастал, так что в первые мгновения определить, откуда он исходит, не удавалось. С улицы донесся визг тормозов, чьи-то крики — и оглушительный грохот взрыва. 


	45. Глава 42

Кларк добирается до фермы в предутренних сумерках. Своевременно затормозить и не врезаться в землю удалось с трудом, и теперь он снова чувствует усталость. Ему бы прилечь, но, оказавшись у дома, в котором вырос, он отчего-то медлит. Он мог бы постучать, но ведь мама наверняка еще спит, и будить ее ужасно не хочется. Кларк знает, где лежит запасной ключ, и может просто зайти, но вдруг вспоминает, как перепугалась доктор Сноу, когда они вломились ночью в лабораторию, и представляет на ее месте маму. Она отнюдь не пуглива, но Кларк все равно в нерешительности замирает возле крыльца, не зная, как поступить.  
Солнце почти взошло, а значит, чем дальше, тем выше риск, что его кто-то увидит. Будь он в обычной одежде, был бы шанс, что на него не обратят внимания, но костюм Супермена слишком заметен и узнаваем даже издалека, вот хотя бы с дороги. Вдруг водитель проезжающей мимо машины бросит случайный взгляд в сторону фермы?  
Поэтому, когда до него доносится шум мотора, Кларк прячется за амбаром и пережидает опасный момент.  
Он заразился от Бэтмена подозрительностью, не иначе.  
Он все еще не может на что-нибудь решиться, когда слышит поскуливание. Дасти, наверное, почуяв его, скребется в заднюю дверь, а вслед за этим в прихожей скрипят половицы и раздается немного ворчливое:  
— Фу, перестань. Сейчас выпущу, что-то ты рано сегодня…  
В замке поворачивается ключ. Кларк выходит из-за угла, невольно начиная улыбаться. Дасти с радостным визгом выскакивает на улицу, бросается к нему, подпрыгивает у ног, норовит облизать руки. Мама зябко кутается в старую куртку и хмурится, стоя в проеме, а потом ее лицо озаряется радостью. Быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, она шире распахивает дверь и машет рукой:  
— Заходи скорее!  
В доме все в точности так же, как он помнит. Мебель на тех же местах, его одежда так же лежит в шкафу в его комнате — клетчатая рубашка кажется непривычной после тех, в которые его одевал Брюс, но она все равно любимая. Кларк чувствует себя так, словно не был здесь целую вечность, хотя прошло всего-то несколько месяцев. Раньше ему случалось уезжать с фермы и на гораздо более долгий срок.  
Мама хлопочет вокруг него:  
— Голодный? — На столе уже стоит чай, Кларк не заметил, когда мама успела. — Я сейчас приготовлю завтрак. Побудешь здесь, со мной?..  
Глаза слипаются, но ему совсем не хочется уходить. Он остается внизу, сколько может, обнимает маму одной рукой, другой треплет за уши Дасти, сидящего у его ног и пристроившего морду ему на колени, пока, наконец, мама не толкает его в плечо:  
— Ты носом клюешь. Иди поспи, а я позвоню на работу, чтобы меня подменили.  
— Я немножко, — заплетающимся языком оправдывается Кларк, поднимаясь наверх. — Разбудишь в десять, ладно?  
— Иди-иди, — мама смеется, и так намного лучше, чем когда она плачет. — Разбужу.  
И, конечно, не будит. Кларк просыпается сам и гораздо позже и в первое мгновение пугается, потому что, еще не открыв глаза, видит красную пелену, но быстро понимает, что это просто солнце светит ему в лицо — он не задернул шторы. Голова после сна тяжелая, приходится задержаться под душем и выпить кофе, чтобы мысли прояснились. За разговорами и мелкими и такими привычными заботами: подремонтировать тут, подвинуть там, помочь маме, поминутно гладящей его по спине, приготовить ужин, жаль, что нельзя выйти на улицу, снаружи тоже есть дела, которым не помешало бы уделить внимание, — время летит незаметно.  
Среди прочего Кларк просматривает счета. Финансовый вопрос может встать очень остро: ферма большая, мама не получает столько, чтобы ее содержать, и не может одна вести хозяйство так, чтобы оно окупалось. Кларк ожидает увидеть задолженность, с которой ему не справиться, и что придется придумывать, как выкрутиться, но вместо этого…  
— О, это… — Мама машет рукой, в воздух поднимается облачко муки. — Пришло через неделю после… похорон. Мне сказали, это твой гонорар, я еще не обналичивала чек, пока все шло не так плохо. Возьмешь?  
— Пусть лучше будет у тебя, — возражает Кларк. — Я же не могу пойти в банк, официально я еще мертв.  
Он совершенно точно не заработал этих денег, но догадывается, откуда они могли взяться. Зная Брюса…  
Его пульс с Кларком с тех пор, как он вернулся с орбиты, — ровный ритм, успокаивающий и означающий безопасность. Кларк все сильнее чувствует себя виноватым.  
— Кстати, ты собираешься этим заняться?  
— Я еще не решил, как лучше поступить.  
Прятаться в собственном доме странно и непривычно, но Кларк напоминает себе: это не ради него самого, ради мамы, ради того, чтобы защитить ее, и весь день на улицу не высовывается. После наступления темноты он почти перебежками перемещается между хозяйственными постройками фермы, приводит в порядок барахлящий дизель-генератор, вытаскивает из сарая колеса от трактора — их давно пора было сдать на утилизацию, которую требовалось оплатить, как и переноску до машины перерабатывающей компании. Кларк оставляет их возле грунтовки, чтобы осталось только загрузить.  
Когда он возвращается в дом и, отмывшись от машинного масла и переодевшись, садится за стол, мама выглядит взволнованной.  
— Скажешь соседям, что рабочих наняла, — предлагает ей Кларк.  
— Милый, я… кое-что сделала. — Она нервно теребит край передника. — Я ему позвонила.  
Не надо уточнять кому — и так понятно. Кларк весь день гнал от себя мысли о том, как будет объясняться и что говорить. Да, он проверил то, что хотел, но теперь понимает, что ничего этим, в сущности, не добился. Он продержался в воздухе гораздо дольше, чем на тренировках, он покинул пределы земной атмосферы, несколько раз обогнул планету и не упал, не потерял сознание, тепловидение не вышло из-под контроля, но сомнения это не развеяло. Разве что чуть укрепило робкую уверенность в себе, но, чтобы она вернулась по-настоящему, нужно будет пробовать и пробовать еще, снова и снова.  
От осторожного маминого вопроса, в курсе ли «он», точнее, разрешил ли он тебе прилететь, заданного еще утром, Кларк отмахнулся, сонно пробурчав: «я сам себе разрешил». Больше мама не спрашивала, а он не набрался смелости, чтобы заговорить с ней о… она ведь даже имени его не знает.  
Последнее, скорее всего, не совсем верно. Мама смотрит новости, а значит, имя Брюса Уэйна ей почти наверняка знакомо.  
У Кларка неожиданно пересыхает в горле, слова звучат хрипло:  
— И что он сказал?  
— Поинтересовался, почему я решила сообщить ему, где ты, потом поблагодарил. — Кларк мысленно с облегчением выдыхает. Хотя что еще Брюс мог бы сказать его маме? — Он…  
Кларк чувствует, что заливается краской. Взглянув на него, мама, кажется, произносит вслух не то, что собиралась:  
— Тот дом, в котором ты сейчас живешь, — это его дом? Того человека, который приходил ко мне? Твоего не-друга?  
Она как будто не интересуется личностью владельца, но Кларк отдает себе отчет в том, что уж это-то выяснить нетрудно: в окрестностях Готэма не так много поместий. До него вдруг доходит страшный смысл слов, сказанных Брюсом про доктора Сноу: «даже под давлением невозможно сообщить то, чего не знаешь». Что это за «давление», Кларк осознает только сейчас и ужасается своей недогадливости.  
Мама принимает его молчание за ответ:  
— Ладно-ладно, я понимаю и не лезу.  
— Не могу обещать вас познакомить, — бормочет Кларк. — Он… сложный человек.  
— Да уж, я догадалась. У тебя уши красные, — добавляет она и улыбается ласково и снисходительно.  
— Мне надо будет вернуться…  
— И хорошо бы тебе извиниться, когда вернешься, — в мамином голосе прорезаются суровые нотки. — Если он тебе небезразличен.  
Как будто Кларк сам не додумался.  
Он так ничего и не рассказывает ей о том, что происходит с его способностями, как не упомянул об этом и при встрече в особняке Брюса, не хочет, чтобы она беспокоилась еще больше.  
Он моет посуду после ужина, затем они сидят с мамой в гостиной, игнорируя включенный телевизор, болтают обо всем, до поздней ночи, перебирают какие-то моменты из прошлого, мама как бы невзначай намекает, что его надгробию не место на кладбище.  
Внезапно на Кларка накатывает переживание, которое он совершенно не жаждет вспоминать.  
Густое алое марево, давящее со всех сторон, раскаленная масса, текущая в легкие вместо воздуха, невозможность пошевелиться и чудовищная, невыносимая боль в груди — нет, нет, это закончилось, этого не было, он просто бредил! Он с трудом берет себя в руки, стараясь, чтобы мама ничего не заметила, под благовидным предлогом идет наверх, открывает окно в своей комнате, вдыхает прохладный ночной воздух, смотрит в темноту. Паника отступает, но тревога никуда не девается, Кларк не может сообразить, что происходит, что не так, почему сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее…  
— Кларк! — мамин оклик звучит испуганно.  
Он буквально слетает вниз по ступеням лестницы. На экране экстренный выпуск новостей: объятый пламенем перекрученный остов здания, пожарные машины, полицейское заграждение, мечущиеся силуэты — кадр переключается — носящиеся в воздухе странные существа, среди них человеческая фигура в зеленом всполохе, стена дома, медленно-медленно переламывающаяся у основания, каких-то пять этажей…  
Бегущая строка не нужна, чтобы опознать местность.

***

Стеклышки витража на входной двери вылетели из переплета, но их падения Брюс уже не увидел. В одно мгновение перед глазами встала стена огня. Он не успел даже задуматься: Флэш перенес его к месту катастрофы и застыл, в ужасе глядя на то, что было его базой. Взрыв будто вывернул лабораторный комплекс наизнанку, разметав по округе оплывшие от жара, почерневшие и искореженные до неузнаваемости обломки.  
Боковым зрением уловив, как начал двигаться опомнившийся Флэш, Брюс рявкнул:  
— Стоять!  
— Там же люди!  
Флэш точно его услышал, но не послушался. Молнию справа на фоне пламени была почти не видна. Еще доля секунды — и Флэш вновь возник рядом, кашляющий, задыхающийся, в закопченном костюме, с ожогом на щеке и с искаженным от боли лицом.  
— Не пробиться… слишком горячо, проход завалило…  
Брюс сдержал рвущееся наружу «придурок». Флэш явно пытался вытащить заключенных из камер, расположенных в кольце законсервированного ускорителя. Собирая информацию о «СтарЛабс», Брюс нашел файл-схему и беспорядочные заметки команды Флэша, но во время первого, и уж тем более второго визита лично к ускорителю не спускался — не было причин лезть так глубоко.  
— Никакой воды! — отрубил он, заметив, как Флэш косится в сторону реки.  
Мало ли что там горело, выбрасывая в небо густой едкий дым, — вода могла только ухудшить ситуацию. Брюс сомневался, что внутри кто-то выжил, но, если он ошибался, любое непрофессиональное вмешательство уменьшало их шансы. Экстренные службы Централ-сити наверняка уже мчались сюда на всех парах, и у них точно имелись и средства, и навыки тушения сложных объектов. Они, правда, тоже не смогут попасть в ускоритель раньше, чем ликвидируют пожар и разберут завал.  
Брюс схватил Флэша за плечо, заставляя развернуться:  
— Знаешь, где аэропорт Феррис?  
— Я там тренировался…  
— Найди там светящегося зеленым парня и тащи сюда. Бегом!  
Силовое поле Джордана защищало его от воды, возможно, выдержит и огонь — во всяком случае, никаких других вариантов под рукой не было. Два часа назад Зеленый Фонарь — или только его коммуникатор — еще находился в аэропорту. Оставалось надеяться, что Джордан никуда не свинтил на ночь глядя, не потерял там устройство и не валялся где-нибудь рядом с ним, например, пьяный. Или мертвый.  
Взгляд Флэша стал чуть более осмысленным; он молча кивнул и исчез.  
С момента взрыва прошла едва ли минута, если кольцо ускорителя уцелело, у запертых в нем мета-людей оставалась возможность спастись.  
Брюс уже различал прожекторы на носах приближающихся по реке катеров, сквозь рев пламени до него доносился вой сирен пожарных машин и стрекот вертолетных лопастей — то ли спасатели, то ли пресса — и крики. Через дорогу от лабораторного комплекса начиналась городская застройка, по самой дороге во время взрыва наверняка проезжали автомобили…  
Бэтмен ничем не мог тут помочь.  
При любых других обстоятельствах он воспользовался бы моментом, чтобы убраться отсюда подальше.  
Если бы речь шла не о Барри Аллене. Если бы взорвали любое другое здание. Если бы он сам всего сутки назад не подумал вскользь, что только уничтожение лабораторного комплекса гарантирует сохранение анонимности Кларка. Если бы не щелкнуло в наушнике, и незнакомый голос — с механическими нотками, как его собственный после преобразования модулятором, — не сообщил:  
 — За три целых восемьдесят семь сотых секунды до взрыва объект, присланный для изучения, начал проявлять активность.  
Четыре-пять секунд — примерно столько длилось «землетрясение»…  
— Виктор. — Наполовину вопрос, наполовину утверждение.  
— Киборг.  
— Это защищенный канал.  
— Попытка связаться обычным способом не удалась. Мне подсказали нужную частоту. Вы в Централ-сити.  
Подтвердить свое местоположение Брюс не успел. Прямо перед носом возник Флэш, приволокший живого и на первый взгляд трезвого Зеленого Фонаря.  
— Твою мать! — Джордан вытаращил глаза сперва на Бэтмена, потом на вертолет, зависший над останками «СтарЛабс», и только потом на Барри.  
— Внутри остались заключенные. Возможно, еще живые. Фонарь, если сможешь, вытащи их. Камеры под землей. Флэш?  
Джордан нахмурился, сжал в кулак правую руку — кольцо на пальце засветилось ярче. Барри затараторил, объясняя, как попасть в ускоритель.  
Виктор, тоже слышавший распоряжение Брюса, проинформировал:  
— Некоторые районы города обесточены.  
— Вижу.  
Черные провалы с редкими белыми и синими вспышками автомобильных фар и проблесковых маячков там, где недавно мерцали городские огни, сложно было не заметить. Если мета-непроницаемость камер в ускорителе обеспечивалась каким-то оборудованием, спасательные работы могли обернуться побегом.  
Не имеет значения, напомнил себе Брюс. Не те обстоятельства, чтобы требовать от Джордана извлекать преступников вместе с камерами, искать другой источник питания или альтернативную тюрьму.  
— Резервные генераторы заработают через сто пятьдесят три секунды. Западного берега отключение не коснулось.  
— О, Киборг с нами? — обрадовался Джордан, видимо, наконец-то вспомнивший о своем коммуникаторе.  
Скрежетнув зубами — ему давно не приходилось координировать действия команды в таком темпе, — Брюс выхватил из подсумка припасенные для Флэша наушник и микрофон и сунул ему в ладонь:  
— Подключайся и марш на шоссе, убедись, что пожар — наша единственная проблема. — И привычно отпрянул, уходя от яркого света.  
— Сторожевой модуль вышел из-под контроля и покинул пределы лаборатории, — бесстрастно доложил Виктор. — Перехват управления не удался. Следую за ним в направлении эпицентра взрыва.  
Вокруг развалин теперь кружили, шаря лучами прожекторов по земле, еще два вертолета. Один явно принадлежал спасателям. Брюс подозревал, что во втором находились представители СМИ. Зеленый Фонарь в пузыре силового поля влетел в огонь — и тут же попал под прожектор первой вертушки, так и висящей над пожарищем. Брюс мысленно чертыхнулся. К какой бы службе ни относился вертолет, в эту секунду он только мешал.  
В следующую он перестал существовать.  
Откуда-то из недр полыхающего комплекса, как вторая взрывная волна, как еще один столб дыма, взметнулся рой насекомоподобных тварей. Таких же, как те, с которыми они столкнулись в Метрополисе.  
Машина, оказавшаяся у них на пути, буквально рассыпалась в воздухе. Фонаря, как зеленый теннисный мячик, подбросило вверх, его отборный мат чуть не оглушил Брюса — спасибо качеству средств связи — и тем не менее Джордан в этом хаосе каким-то образом ухитрился поймать выпавших из вертолета.  
Миг — бейсбольные перчатки высунулись из тучи крылатых тел, в которой самого Фонаря и видно-то толком не было. Другой — перчатки растаяли, коснувшись асфальта, выпуская спасенных на приличном расстоянии от тварей и огня. Третий — рой разделился на несколько крупных стай, прыснувших в разные стороны от сгенерированной Джорданом кувалды.  
— Фонарь! — Брюс повысил голос. — В ускоритель!  
Пожар разом перестал быть их основным затруднением, но если высыпавшие на улицы люди еще могли убраться подальше, спрятаться, увернуться или отбиться самостоятельно, то запертых в камерах мета-преступников без помощи извне ждала кошмарная и совсем не обязательно быстрая смерть. Барри считал, что они не заслуживают такой участи, и у Брюса совершенно не было времени анализировать, не совершает ли он ошибку, отправив Джордана вытаскивать их (возможно, уже мертвых), а не защищать жителей Централ-сити.  
Первые пары гранат достигли целей раньше, чем твари добрались до первых зевак, примчавшихся к «СтарЛабс», вместо того чтобы мчаться куда подальше. Наконец-то прибыла полиция. Стражи порядка в форме и в гражданской одежде начали оттеснять любопытных, разворачивая заграждение, кто-то, увидев тварей, выхватывал табельное оружие.  
В два прыжка добравшись до приземлившегося инсектоида, Брюс оттолкнул парня, на которого тот нацелился, скользнул нападавшему за спину и всадил бэтаранг в основание крыльев. Тварь заверещала, заметалась, размахивая лапами, наступила на все еще дымящийся обломок и рухнула.  
— Пожарные на подходе, — прокричал Флэш, возникая рядом, и с отвращением уставился на корчащегося недобитка. — Что за…  
— Потом, — оборвал его Брюс. Объяснения действительно могли подождать; вокруг них уже грохотали выстрелы. — Нужно убраться с линии огня… — Он даже моргнуть не успел.  
— Сделано!  
Они очутились вне полицейского оцепления у границы жилого квартала. Улицу, по которой прошлой ночью Брюс шел от «СтарЛабс» к машине, сейчас освещало только зарево пожара. Вокруг не осталось ни одного целого фонаря или стекла.  
— Киборг?  
— Потерял объект. Неизвестные существа образуют группы по десять-пятнадцать особей. Движутся в произвольных направлениях. Ведут себя агрессивно.  
Две или три такие группы разом ринулись на отстреливающихся полицейских. Вспыхнула молния, обозначая перемещение Флэша, — штук пять тварей остались лежать на земле, остальные разлетелись.  
Брюс различил среди уже известных ему «насекомых», составлявших основную массу роя, и других — очертаниями напоминающих человека, только крупнее и массивнее.  
— Что им нужно? — прокричал Барри, бросаясь в другую сторону — там мигал синий маячок скорой помощи, облепленной мелкими инсектоидами, как мухами.  
— Люди, — ответил Виктор.  
Твари пытались ловить даже палящих по ним полицейских, будто основной задачей было не само нападение, а охота. Пока вроде бы безуспешно, но рано или поздно кто-то им попадется. Что произойдет тогда, Брюс не представлял. В Метрополисе в их действиях не просматривалось закономерности: они просто бестолково метались по улицам, утащенный в воронку портала наемник явно стал случайной жертвой.  
Брюс пригвоздил одного из пролетающих мимо гадов крюком к стене ближайшего строения. Еще три сами напоролись на натянувшийся трос, четвертому досталась граната с криозарядом, пятому, шестому и седьмому — мины-липучки… Самый крупный скрылся среди мельтешащих крыльями сородичей, до которых было не достать. Брюс прекратил бессмысленный подсчет.  
Он отчетливо понимал, что помешать им разлететься по городу не удастся. Твари цеплялись за стены домов, ломились в окна, те, кому удавалось кого-нибудь схватить, устремлялись обратно к развалинам «СтарЛабс». Пока что, насколько Брюс успевал отслеживать, ни одна не добралась до цели, некоторые — его стараниями, большинство останавливал Флэш, но, когда он снова оказался поблизости, выглядел он уставшим.  
Вот когда пригодился бы пулемет…  
Отстрелив трос и переключившись на следующего противника, Брюс осознал, что в хаосе звуков слишком давно не слышал раздражающего голоса Джордана.  
— Фонарь, что у тебя?  
Тишина.  
— Зеленый Фонарь!  
— Вы…би…ра…юсь! — Среди красно-оранжевых языков пламени над руинами наконец-то появился зеленый всполох. — Соскучился, Бэтс?  
Без груза, автоматически отметил для себя Брюс. Что ж, они попытались.  
— Попробуй отрезать им путь силовым полем, — скомандовал он, проигнорировав подначку, и добавил уже для всех: — Цельтесь насекомым в голову или крылья. Хоть одно мне нужно живьем!  
Тонкий пронзительный свист. Громче, громче…  
— Решил завести питомца? — Ярко-зеленая лента взяла в кольцо лабораторный комплекс и тут же погасла: Джордан отвлекся, отнимая добычу у пролетающей мимо твари. — Их тут сотни! Тебе мальчика или девочку?  
Обернувшись к источнику свиста, Брюс успел заметить, как по телам убитых им инсектоидов тут и там начали быстро пробегать огоньки, и не задумываясь бросился на землю. Взрыв ударил по барабанным перепонкам, заглушая все прочие звуки. Приподняв голову, Брюс увидел как будто в замедленной съемке ползущую по стене здания трещину. Прицел, рывок, натяжение троса — Брюс ненавидел делать так из положения лежа, но пришлось, чтобы не оказаться погребенным под обломками.  
Сгруппироваться он не успел, врезался левым боком. Столкновение на мгновение дезориентировало, отвлекло от драки — скорее свалки, чем боя, впрочем, к такому раскладу Брюсу было не привыкать. Прыгать, куда придется, с высоты полутора этажей — тоже. Бетонная пыль, заволокшая все вокруг, попала в глаза и в рот, а когда зрение прояснилось…  
— Смотрите!  
До пояса высунувшаяся из разбитого окна девушка указывала пальцем куда-то вверх. Смутно надеясь, что это не то, о чем он подумал в первую очередь, Брюс оглянулся.  
Надеждам не суждено было сбыться.  
Супермен собственной персоной. Где-то в глубине души Брюс не мог не признать, что вряд ли Кларк сумел бы выбрать более подходящий момент для появления.  
«Это же он, он!» — «Он прилетел!» — «Он жив!» — восклицания доносились со всех сторон, одиночные голоса сливались в восхищенный хор, практически скандирующий «Супермен-Супермен-Супермен». Силовой барьер Джордана вновь погас, не добравшись до середины высоты пламени. На секунду, казалось, замерли даже роящиеся в воздухе гады — а затем те, что поменьше, кинулись врассыпную, виляя между домами, как будто пытались не только убраться подальше, но и спрятаться.  
Совсем иначе повели себя их более крупные собратья, с невиданной яростью устремившиеся к новому противнику.  
На что Кларк сейчас способен? Сколько у него времени? Брюс хотел бы верить, что, как до «смерти», на все и сколько потребуется. Он мечтал об этом больше, чем кто-либо из тех, кто наблюдал, как Супермен одним движением расшвырял нападавших в стороны, — больше, чем все наблюдатели вместе взятые, но…  
 _Ни одна из тварей не упала на землю с перебитым хребтом._  
Со свернутой шеей, с переломанными конечностями, с пробитым черепом. Из строя выбыла только та, в груди которой мгновением позже прожгли дыру лазерные лучи.  
Кажется, Брюс единственный понимал: считать, что все налаживается, только из-за появления Супермена — в высшей степени преждевременно.  
Кларк не связался с ним, и у него не было при себе наушника. Уповая на то, что он может услышать его и так, Брюс сменил частоту, отрезая Флэша, Зеленого Фонаря и Киборга, и прорычал:  
— Кэл, включи уже микрофон!  
Тихий щелчок и донесшиеся с той стороны звуки подтвердили: сработало. Брюс готов был причислить это к разряду чудес. Пусть Кларк ничего не сказал — не успел, занявшись вновь собравшимися вокруг него летунами, — но наличие связи, то, что он прислушивался, делало ситуацию немного лучше.  
В остальном Брюсу оставалось только отслеживать происходящее и пытаться сообразить, почему прибытие Супермена так изменило поведение роя. Кларк утверждал, что никогда раньше не сталкивался с такими существами, и причин ему не верить вроде бы не было.  
Все это выглядело так, будто кто-то отдал инсектоидам приказ. Достаточно хаотичное и неорганизованное вторжение сменилось четкими, слаженными действиями: перегруппировка, несколько яростных атак — и вся стая рванула к центру города, вынуждая Кларка следовать за ними. Даже если он сообразил, что его подначивают устремиться в погоню, вряд ли у него был выбор — как и у остальных.  
Джордан, весело выкрикнувший: «Я считал этого парня мертвым!», мог держаться хотя бы относительно наравне с Суперменом в воздухе, Барри, пробурчавший «я тоже», наверное, мог даже опередить его, двигаясь по земле. Втроем они тут же исчезли из поля зрения.  
Что-то здесь было не так.  
Спешно подобрав оброненный при падении тросомет, Брюс добежал до ближайшего относительно возвышающегося над прочими постройками здания и поднялся на крышу. Над соседней завис Киборг. Заметив Бэтмена, он подлетел к нему и кивнул:  
— Рад наконец увидеться.  
— Взаимно.  
— Они там, — он махнул рукой, указывая направление.  
Брюс и сам разглядел тварей и их преследователей всего в паре кварталов отсюда.  
— Значит, нам туда.  
Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что сейчас фактически пригласил Виктора принять участие в сражении наравне с остальными. И по-прежнему не считал, что втягивать в разборки восемнадцатилетнего парня — правильное решение, но тот, по сути, уже сам втянулся. И действовал достаточно грамотно, выполняя преимущественно свою первоначальную задачу — наблюдать за сторожевым модулем до тех пор, пока это возможно.  
— Руку? Будет быстрее, — предложил Киборг.  
Его немногословность Брюсу определенно нравилась.  
По мере приближения к месту действия радостные возгласы развоевавшегося Джордана становились слышны и без наушника. Твари перестали убегать и снова атаковали. Больше не пытаясь ловить местных жителей, они яростно набрасывались на Джордана и Кларка. Наверняка нападали бы и на Флэша, если бы успевали.  
Еще в полете правая рука Киборга на глазах удлинилась, металлическая кисть сменилась дулом неизвестного Брюсу оружия. Приземлившись на крышу ближайшего к месту действия здания и высадив «пассажира», Киборг тут же вступил в бой.  
Джордан использовал уже проверенный сачок:  
— Ну что, кто больше поймает?  
Штук пять тварей уже трепыхалось в клетке силового поля, закрепленной на стене на высоте десятого этажа.  
— Ты не знаешь, с кем решил потягаться! — За перемещениями Флэша невозможно было уследить. Только электрические разряды вспыхивали то тут, то там — у него словно открылось второе дыхание.  
Кларк явно не проникся их азартом:  
— Люди.  
Брюс понимал его беспокойство.  
Супермен уже имел опыт сражения на городских улицах и сполна «насладился» последствиями. Увести нападающих подальше от города, как он проделал с Думсдэем, попросту не получится. Даже если часть погонится за Суперменом, остальные останутся. С возможными потерями придется просто смириться.  
Его сквозь зубы брошенное «не думай» перекрыл звонкий голос Флэша:  
— Не волнуйся, здоровяк! Я расчищу местность.  
Красно-золотая молния сверкнула за окнами одного из домов за миг до того, как зазевавшийся Супермен врезался в него, пробив навылет три этажа.  
Недоуменно и испуганно озирающиеся люди уже стояли на тротуаре на противоположной стороне улицы. На секунду остановившийся Флэш победно улыбнулся и моментально скрылся в следующем здании.  
— Гаси гадов! — Зеленый Фонарь внес свой вклад в эвакуацию: три зеленых дорожных ограждения, имитирующих полицейские, перебирали опорами, как ногами, оттесняя гражданских подальше от опасной зоны.  
Вряд ли Супермен испытывал восторг, ломая собой стены, но, избавленный от необходимости беспокоиться о случайных жертвах, явно почувствовал себя свободнее. Сразу же проявилась его привычка кидаться в самую гущу событий, Кларк начал отбиваться в полную силу — двух нападавших буквально впечатало в асфальт.  
 _Почему только двух, когда на него навалились пятеро?_  
Пушка Киборга в действии напоминала скорее оружие из компьютерной игры, чем нечто из области реальности. Низкое гудение перед залпом, практически полное отсутствие отдачи — по крайней мере, внешне, возможно, на деле ее компенсировало полумеханическое тело, — сгусток света, вырывающийся из дула и позволяющий отследить траекторию, как будто Виктор использовал трассирующие снаряды. Одно попадание — и цель без видимых повреждений падала и больше не шевелилась. Киборг не промахнулся ни разу и после трех-четырех выстрелов менял позицию, то перелетая с опоры на опору, то зависая в воздухе.  
Не имея возможности перемещаться в пространстве с такими скоростями, с которыми носились туда-сюда все прочие, Брюс пользовался снайперской тактикой, благо и расстояния, и арсенал позволяли чередовать криогранаты с обычной взрывчаткой, а туда, куда их было не добросить, долетали кошки. Прицельный выстрел — рывок — удар тела о стену. При необходимости свернутая вручную или перерезанная пластинами на броне шея. Пару раз твари обращали на него более пристальное внимание, тогда приходилось расправляться с ними врукопашную.  
 _Почему у него это получалось так же быстро, как у Супермена?_  
В подсознании продолжала царапаться мысль, что он что-то упускает, но что именно, Брюс понял гораздо позже, чем должен был.  
Уже знакомый тонкий свист. Мигающие все чаще огоньки.  
Поднять все «бомбы» в воздух?..  
Брюс огляделся: тела тварей валялись повсюду, на улицах, на крышах домов, где-то, наверное, и в помещениях.  
Не успеют.  
Рядом с ним приземлился еще один инсектоид. Не попытался напасть, только оскалился — теперь Брюс понимал почему: его кожа тоже мерцала. Швырнув в него одну из оставшихся криогранат, Брюс отскочил в сторону и рявкнул в коммуникатор:  
— Трупы в «СтарЛабс», быстро! Они взрываются! 


	46. Глава 43

«Они взрываются!»  
Два слова как будто поставили мир на паузу: застыли враги и союзники, зависли в воздухе куски асфальта, выбитые им при приземлении из дорожного полотна, мерцающее зарево пожара превратилось в неподвижную грязно-оранжевую кляксу на ночном небе. Даже звуки замедлились, растянулись до невнятного гула. В режиме реального времени двигались только сам Кларк и Флэш, и только от них зависела сейчас судьба половины города.  
Не было времени договариваться и распределять между собой кварталы. Флэш кинулся вправо — Кларк видел, что в выбранном им секторе большая часть тварей успела забраться в здания, ему самому оставались крыши и улицы, и хорошо, если секунда на все про все.  
Стучащее в висках «не успеем» ничего не значило: они не имели права не попытаться.  
Два, пять, дюжину, три десятка искрящихся тел, мертвых или еще подающих признаки жизни, — сколько заметит, сколько получится схватить в охапку и дотащить до полыхающего кратера на месте лабораторного комплекса. Или хотя бы метнуть в его сторону. Или даже просто в воздух — лишь бы как можно выше и как можно дальше от людей — хотя бы зашвырнуть за границу силового поля, которое Джордан растянул над домами, собрав в него, как в огромный гамак, столько тел, сколько получилось.  
Когда твари все же начали взрываться, кажется, первой сдетонировала та, которую Кларк как раз сжимал в руках.

***

— В десятый раз тебе повторяю: там никого не было! Ни трупов, ни беглецов, ни узников — только пустые камеры. Закрытые!  
Голос Зеленого Фонаря звенел от негодования. Флэш, устало привалившийся к кухонному прилавку, скривился:  
— Успокойся ты! Я тебе верю. Но если их там не было, то где они?  
— А мне, мать твою, откуда знать?!  
Они слаженно действовали в бою, перед самым взрывом и минут двадцать после него — пока без дополнительных указаний сообща разбирали завалы. Как только ситуация перестала быть критической, слаженность как ветром сдуло.  
Несмотря на приложенные усилия, полностью избежать жертв и разрушений не удалось. От «СтарЛабс» осталась засыпанная оплавленными обломками воронка. Они могли лишь гадать, каковы были бы последствия, если бы они не сбросили туда большую часть инсектоидов-камикадзе. Из-за взрыва прямо в руках Кларка отнесло, кажется, не меньше чем на полмили, обожгло лицо и кисти — но он отделался неприятными ощущениями и недолгой дезориентацией в пространстве. Текущую из носа кровь он заметил и вытер краем плаща раньше, чем на нее обратил внимание кто-нибудь еще. Он не смог бы внятно объяснить, почему скрыл этот, в общем-то, незначительный для всех, кроме Брюса, факт, но, когда Бэтмен начал перекличку с него, почти честно, почти без колебаний ответил: «Порядок».  
В порядке были и все остальные, хотя Киборг щеголял помятой броней, костюмы Флэша и Зеленого Фонаря основательно закоптились, а про самого Бэтмена невозможно было что-то сказать, не прибегая к суперсилам. Он передвигался без видимого труда — Кларк знал, что это не всегда показатель, но пока что пришлось довольствоваться этим. Вокруг громоздились обрушившиеся здания и перевернутые машины, и были те, кому в тот момент способность Кларка видеть все насквозь требовалась больше.  
Он определял, где находятся нуждающиеся в помощи люди, разбивал или оттаскивал прочь уцелевшие фрагменты стен и перекрытий. Препятствия попроще брал на себя Джордан, сгенерировавший «ручной» экскаваторный ковш. Джордан же организовал и флотилию носилок для транспортировки спасенных. Самых тяжелых сразу же доставлял в больницы Флэш. К этому времени он совсем замотался, между забегами делал длинные паузы — возможно, поэтому, когда Кларк сообщил, что они нашли всех, и над развалинами завис хорошо знакомый ему самолет, Бэтмен не терпящим возражений тоном скомандовал: «Уходим отсюда. Флэш — со мной».  
Тот и не подумал возражать, только задержал взгляд на суетящихся в отдалении коллегах по его основной работе и, видимо, отыскав среди них кого-то знакомого, медленно кивнул, а затем забрался в кабину. Если бы Кларк в этот момент оглянулся, он бы заметил, что Брюс пристально его изучает, — но он смотрел в другую сторону, да и резко накатившая усталость тоже не делала его внимательнее.  
Путь в жалкие пятнадцать миль до домика в лесу занял почти двадцать минут, главным образом потому, что Брюс, вместо того чтобы лететь по прямой, закладывал совершенно непонятные Кларку круги, крюки и петли. Когда он сообразил, куда Брюс ведет их, то потихоньку отделился от группы, пробормотал в микрофон: «Я подожду на месте», — и приземлился первым.  
Ему хватило времени, чтобы убедиться, что в окрестностях по-прежнему пусто и тихо, и наспех умыться, а потом начался кавардак.  
Брюс не стал сажать самолет — Кларк услышал, как гул двигателей сначала приблизился, затем снова отдалился и быстро стих. Хлопнула входная дверь.  
Зеленый Фонарь направился прямиком в кухню и, не потрудившись отодвинуть стул, уселся на стол. Флэш, спотыкаясь на ходу, проплелся мимо него к мойке, открыл воду на полную и, проигнорировав кружки и стаканы, долго пил, засунув голову под кран. Он выглядел самым измотанным из всех — наверное, так оно и было, учитывая, сколько ему пришлось бегать, но изнеможение не помешало ему, утолив жажду, затеять перепалку с Джорданом. Их бессмысленный диалог зашел уже на третий круг.  
Если Брюс считал, что Кларк каким-то образом возьмет ситуацию под контроль, то он просчитался. С одной стороны, Кларк понимал, что больнее всех случившееся ударило именно по Флэшу. Он в одночасье лишился базы, вдобавок из его слов становилось ясно: Барри вменял себе в вину гибель содержавшихся в камерах мета-людей. С другой — Кларк отчего-то не сомневался, что Хэл сделал все от него зависящее и теперь совершенно справедливо возмущался из-за нападок Флэша. Да еще у него вдруг закружилась голова. Возможно, из-за перенапряжения, или из-за того, что Киборг, облюбовавший самый дальний угол комнаты, что-то сделал с электричеством: свет ламп стал тусклым и вдобавок начал мерцать. Это нервировало и мешало сосредоточиться, и Кларк понятия не имел, что ему следует сделать. Разве что прикрикнуть, чтобы Флэш и Фонарь заткнулись…  
Догадался ли об этом Брюс, не выдержал ли сам или решил не ждать, пока Барри с Хэлом примутся обсуждать то же самое, только другими словами, в четвертый раз, но он наконец вмешался:  
— Если заключенные нашли способ выбраться самостоятельно, рано или поздно мы о них услышим. Сейчас важно другое. Предположим, они сбежали до взрыва. Могли они сами его устроить?  
— Теоретически… наверное…, но зачем?  
— Месть. Попытка убийства. Уничтожение информации. — Кларку не стоило в этот момент вскидываться и таращиться на него, но Брюс не запнулся, а больше никто ничего вроде бы не заметил. — Данные были только на серверах «СтарЛабс»? Существуют резервные копии? Облачные хранилища?  
Флэш покачал головой:  
— Разве что отдельные файлы на домашних компьютерах кого-то из… сотрудников. Мы думали, что безопаснее хранить все в «СтарЛабс». Теперь все потеряно…  
При упоминании безопасности лаборатории Бэтмен беззвучно хмыкнул, вслух прокомментировав:  
— Это требует проверки. Возможно, часть вашей работы еще получится спасти.  
— Я могу помочь, — подал голос Киборг. — Если от серверов хоть что-то осталось, я попробую извлечь и восстановить файлы.  
— Расследовать причины взрыва наверняка будет ФБР, а они не делятся уликами даже с полицией. Пока там работают наши, но как только появятся федералы… — Флэш прикусил губу. — Черт, наверняка всех вызвали…  
Кларк разделял его чувства. Совмещать официальную работу с неофициальной без ущерба для одной из них было временами практически нереально, а ситуации, с которыми они сталкивались, склоняли чашу весов не в пользу карьеры. Приходилось лгать коллегам, оправдываться перед начальством, получать выволочки за отсутствие на рабочем месте, опоздания и «наплевательское» отношение к должностным обязанностям…  
— Некоторое время обойдутся без тебя, — отрубил Бэтмен. — Тебя нет в городе. Со связью перебои. Присоединишься к ним позже.  
Кларк мельком подумал, пришло ли Брюсу в голову, когда он велел Флэшу садиться в кабину, что из-за этого парню могут грозить неприятности на службе. Ему-то самому намного проще — сам себе начальник, перепоручил дела подчиненным и заместителям, и никаких проблем.  
Кларк тут же устыдился своих мыслей. Он не мог судить о том, насколько легко или сложно Брюсу как президенту и владельцу одной из крупнейших мировых корпораций, и чем Брюс жертвует ради того, чтобы надеть плащ вместо делового костюма. Они все находились здесь добровольно, они сами выбрали этот путь — и Брюс совершенно точно рисковал сильнее остальных как минимум в одном.  
А он, забывчивый идиот, до сих пор не удосужился даже проверить, все ли с ним настолько в порядке, как кажется, если смотреть только на движения, броню и не скрытую маской часть лица.  
С этой части лица Кларк и начал незамедлительно исправлять свое упущение.  
Ни царапины на губах и на подбородке, челюсть цела, кости черепа целы, позвоночник, грудная клетка, весь скелет — как картинка в учебнике анатомии…  
«Кретин. Как, по-твоему, он сумел бы вытаскивать раненых, забраться в самолет, управлять им, да хотя бы просто стоять сейчас, если бы что-то себе сломал?»  
Было очевидно, что Брюс не получил серьезных травм, иначе не продержался бы так долго. Но убедиться в отсутствии менее значительных повреждений, которые, конечно, не остановили бы Бэтмена, было приятно. Посмотреть не так глубоко оказалось труднее, но Кларку удалось сконцентрироваться. Высокотехнологичный материал, немного посопротивлявшись, как будто растворился под его взглядом. Нижнее белье сдалось без боя.  
На левом боку Брюса красовался, сползая на бедро и ниже, до самого колена, кровоподтек. Плечу тоже досталось — почему опять левому, или Брюс нарочно подставлял эту руку, если иначе не получалось? Кларк невольно скрипнул зубами. С синяками он ничего не мог сделать. Во всяком случае, пока рядом находятся посторонние.  
К счастью, ни синяков, ни даже ссадин не было на широкой груди Брюса, мерно вздымающейся и опускающейся при каждом — спокойном, не затрудненном — вдохе и выдохе. Не пострадало и правое плечо, напрягшееся во время движения, — Брюс очень кстати повернулся к Кларку спиной, ненадолго, но этого хватило, чтобы внимательно изучить ее, выискивая повреждения, и ощутить немалое облегчение, когда поиски оказались напрасными. Продолжая осмотр, Кларк практически чувствовал под пальцами бугрящиеся мышцы, горячую кожу — горячее там, куда пришлась основная масса полученных им ударов, и ниже рельефных кубиков пресса. Он знал, что там она горячее, хотя и не светится красным, как сейчас на бедре — точно не светится, он убедился, переведя взгляд ниже. На долю секунды, потому что дольше сейчас нельзя, как бы ни хотелось полюбоваться еще немного, но…  
«Не сейчас. Не здесь».  
Кларк был уверен, что, закончив, опустил глаза, и сделал это вовремя, однако он все равно заметил, что Брюс внезапно напрягся — всем своим прекрасным сильным телом, словно перед прыжком, почему? Он ведь даже стоял к Кларку спиной — снова, когда только успел развернуться? И зачем?  
Он обнаружил, что чересчур увлекся — явно не только потому, что хотел убедиться, что Брюс не пострадал, — и пропустил часть разговора. Теперь все молча и выжидательно смотрели на него, но будь он проклят, если понимал, чего все от него ждут. Кларк знал об этих людях все, что входило в составленные Брюсом и Дианой досье, но и близко не представлял, как вести себя с ними. И с Брюсом — в их присутствии. Сложно было бы, даже окажись они сразу наедине, а пока Кларк судорожно пытался сообразить, как ему действовать.  
Кларк сознательно отказался от предложения стать лидером команды или даже просто присоединиться к ней. Когда у них с Брюсом заходил разговор на эту тему, Кларк выступал в основном в качестве слушателя. Они не обсуждали, что будет, если он вдруг изменит свое решение.  
Флэш, Киборг и Зеленый Фонарь практически ничего о нем не знали, как не знали и о том, что они с Бэтменом связаны теснее, чем все думают. Брюс не спешил сообщать им эту информацию, и Кларк надеялся, что не ошибся, решив, что подробности его воскрешения и роль Бэтмена во всем этом их не касаются. А что касается? Почему, черт побери, они все уставились на него и почему именно в этот момент? О событиях, из-за которых они все собрались этой ночью в Централ-сити, он был осведомлен меньше всех.  
В последнее время Кларк настолько привык к прямым указаниям Брюса, что без них абсолютно растерялся.  
— Только мне тут кажется, — Джордан прищурился, похоже, уже не просто разглядывая, а выискивая на лице Кларка что-то подозрительное, — что вместо важных вопросов мы обсуждаем всякую фигню, а он как прилетел сюда, так с тех пор и молчит? Эй! — Он щелкнул пальцами. — Восставший из ада, ты с нами?  
Кларк не успел и рта открыть.  
— Да что ты ко всем цепляешься! — раздраженно воскликнул Флэш.  
— От тебя я уже отцепился. Тут есть кое-кто поинтереснее. Я хочу знать, что за пушка такая, которой он, — Хэл ткнул пальцем в сторону Киборга, — одним выстрелом заставил исчезнуть кучу трупов, и почему он не сделал этого сразу!  
Такого Кларк не припоминал. Впрочем, непосредственно перед взрывом он был слишком занят, чтобы отслеживать действия остальных.  
— Я уже ответил тебе. — Интонации в механическом голосе Виктора почти отсутствовали. Кларк смутно догадывался, что причина кроется не в его физических особенностях, а в том, как вел себя Зеленый Фонарь. — Апгрейд системы не завершен, у меня нет данных…  
Его реплика не сбила Фонаря с мысли:  
— А также где он, — на этот раз палец нацелился на Кларка, — прохлаждался с тех пор, как его торжественно закопали. И что вы все вообще забыли в Централ-сити!  
— Я тут вообще-то живу! — возмутился Флэш.  
— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, — осадил его Бэтмен. Вот его (встревоженные) интонации Кларк различал хорошо. — Что ты делал в аэропорту Феррис?  
— Тебя не касается! — огрызнулся Хэл.  
— Почему не отвечал на вызовы?  
— Коммуникатор глючил.  
— Ложь.  
— Займись своими делами, Бэтс! — почти прорычал Фонарь, стиснув кулаки, его кольцо засияло ярче. — А в мои не суйся!  
Кларк на себе испытал, насколько глубоко в чужие дела умеет соваться Бэтмен — а также то, как хочется его прибить, когда выясняется, что он вмешался. И насколько оправданным выглядит это вмешательство потом, когда схлынет злость. И все же Зеленый Фонарь реагировал слишком остро — если только Кларк не упустил из виду что-то еще. Он начинал подозревать, что мог. Наверное, мог — мигающий свет все еще невероятно отвлекал. Странно, что это больше никого не беспокоило. Он лично предпочел бы, чтобы лампы вообще выключили: лучше сидеть в полной темноте или при зеленом свете кольца Джордана, отвратительно напоминающем криптонитовый, чем вот так.  
— Хэл, уймись!  
Даже в таком состоянии Кларк все равно уловил нотки отчаяния в восклицании Флэша и увидел, как он побледнел и пошатнулся, снова потянувшись к крану. Вряд ли Брюс не обратил бы на это внимания, и все же…  
— Ты ранен?  
После вопроса Кларка Джордан, только что с высокомерным видом проигнорировавший оклик Флэша, крутанулся к нему так стремительно, что чуть не слетел со стола. Барри мотнул головой:  
— Нет… гипогликемия, наверное. Сегодня пришлось побегать… больше, чем обычно.  
— Загляни в подвесной шкафчик справа от тебя.  
Вчера — позавчера, если смотреть на время, а не на сумасшедший распорядок дня Бэтмена, по которому они жили последние несколько суток — вечером Кларк собственноручно положил туда лимонное печенье.Он не был до конца уверен, считал ли Альфред, что они способны съесть все вдвоем за один присест, или предвидел появление у них компании. Может, они с Брюсом справились бы и сами, если бы вернулись в домик после вылазки в «СтарЛабс». В любом случае, запасы пришлись кстати.  
— О, спасибо!  
Флэшу помощь не потребовалась. Контейнер опустел в мгновение ока, а вместе с печеньем исчезла и нездоровая бледность с лица Барри, и разъяренное выражение с лица Джордана. Правда, последнее почти тут же вернулось — как только Фонарь собрался опять переключиться на Бэтмена. Единственное, что Кларк мог придумать, чтобы не дать им снова сцепиться, — продолжать говорить самому.  
— Мои торжественные похороны — фикция.  
— Это мы уже поняли, — фыркнул Джордан.  
— И у меня были личные причины скрывать от всех, что я не умер. До этой ночи.  
— Ладно, но как ты здесь оказался?  
— Прилетел, — искренне признался Кларк. — Когда узнал, что тут творится. Экстренный выпуск новостей, — добавил он, прежде чем Джордан его перебил.  
— Ты очень вовремя включил телевизор! — Барри тепло улыбнулся.  
«Ох, парень, надеюсь, так считаешь не только ты».  
— Спасибо, что помог нам.  
Бэтмен молчал. Кларк старался не коситься на него, но выдавить из себя хотя бы полуулыбку удалось не без труда.  
— Это меньшее, что я мог сделать.  
У него имелось множество поводов, чтобы предполагать, что Брюс далеко не в восторге от появления Супермена на публике. Хотя один несомненный плюс в этом все-таки был.  
— И теперь всеобщее внимание сместится с твоего якобы проникновения на корабль в Метрополисе.  
— Погоди, так это ты?.. — Флэш хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Ну конечно, твой плащ, мой костюм, слишком быстро двигался, чтобы камеры сделали четкий снимок…  
Как ни следил за собой Кларк, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, он, похоже, не преуспел. От взгляда Брюса зашевелились волосы на затылке, да и Зеленый Фонарь смотрел недобро, но отступать было поздно:  
— Да. Я в курсе, что твари, с которыми мы сражались сегодня, появляются не в первый раз, и хотел проверить, не выводят ли их втайне на корабле. Прощу прощения, я не думал, что подставлю тебя.  
Флэш заметно напрягся, но отмахнулся, как показалось Кларку, нарочито беспечно:  
— Не самое страшное, что со мной случалось. Так эти… существа — они с твоего корабля? Как они попали в Централ-сити?  
— Не знаю. Мне не удалось осмотреть все отсеки. Поднялась тревога, пришлось уйти, иначе меня бы обнаружили. Я планировал понаблюдать и вернуться позже, когда все успокоится.  
Бэтмен, чтоб его, все еще молчал, несмотря на то, что полуправда, которой Кларк придерживался, чтобы не пришлось потом объяснять еще больше, стремительно превращалась в сочинение на незаданную тему. С одной стороны, он не сомневался, что Брюс не оставит попыток выяснить, что творится на корабле. С другой…  
— Теперь ждать придется долго, — внезапно вмешался Киборг. — Твое появление произвело фурор. Тебя показывают по всем каналам — и нас вместе с тобой. Я отслеживаю, — пояснил он, наконец выбравшись из своего угла и подойдя ближе к дверям в кухню, — телерадиовещание и частично публикации в сети.  
Поворот его головы выглядел неестественно выверенным, Кларк не сразу сообразил, что это своего рода обращение. Сообщив то, что считал нужным, Супермену, Киборг сменил собеседника и теперь разговаривал с Бэтменом:  
— Чтобы собрать информацию в полном объеме и выполнить задачу, требуется больше энергоресурсов. В твоем доме, — снова то же движение, но в обратную сторону. Заметив, что блик от его левого глаза заставил Кларка прищуриться, Виктор изменил позу, — есть высоковольтная линия?  
— Это не совсем мой дом…  
— Какую еще задачу?  
— Если нужен разовый заряд…  
Ответ Кларка, вопрос Джордана и что-то похожее на предложение от Барри, да еще и высказанные одновременно — этого Брюс, похоже, уже просто не мог стерпеть.  
— В этом доме мы надолго не задержимся.  
Наконец-то Кларк получил законную возможность уставиться на него в упор. Он надеялся, что получилось достаточно красноречиво, чтобы донести «я-же-тебя-предупреждал-что-не-умею-управляться-с-командой», вертящееся на уме с того момента, как они все тут очутились.  
 — Супермен верно заметил: всеобщее внимание сейчас приковано к Централ-сити. Это может сыграть нам на руку, если мы поторопимся. Или сработать против нас, если замешкаемся.  
— Не мог бы ты перестать говорить загадками? — недовольно протянул Джордан.  
— Уже перестал. В Метрополисе не было таких тварей, как те, с которыми мы имели дело сегодня. Они не взрывались. Если это продукт экспериментов с криптонскими технологиями, известие о воскрешении Супермена может привести к тому, что лабораторию переместят. Нужно выяснить наверняка, связаны ли насекомые с кораблем. Это первое. Этим займется Киборг. Второе. Исходный взрыв в «СтарЛабс». Началось расследование — мы должны быть в курсе.  
Флэш поднял руку:  
— Беру на себя.  
— Я так и думал, — кивнул Бэтмен. — А также образцы почвы…  
— Я эксперт, — напомнил Барри.  
— Разумеется. Как ты справишься с исследованиями, требующими более высокотехнологичного оборудования, чем имеющееся в твоем распоряжении?  
— У меня есть к кому обратиться.  
Бровь Брюса скептически изогнулась под маской, но голос остался бесстрастным:  
— И там не спросят, зачем тебе это нужно?  
— Ну… — Флэш на мгновение стушевался, но продолжил уверенно: — Я разберусь.  
— У меня не спросят, — вставил Киборг.  
Он зачем-то закрыл человеческий глаз. Красная линза электронного и белая на лбу тут же засветились ярче, добавляя неприятных ощущений к тем, которые провоцировало мигание ламп. Кларк старался не смотреть в его сторону.  
Бэтмен, напротив, смерил и Флэша, и Киборга долгим взглядом, прежде чем ответить:  
— Хорошо. Третье.  
— Секунду, — попросил Флэш, снова, как школьник, подняв согнутую в локте руку. — Можно вернуться к первому пункту? В «СтарЛабс» некоторые данные хранились на серверах, не имеющих выхода в сеть. Что, если об этом подумали и в Метрополисе?  
— Они стопроцентно подумали. Я не жду, что удастся выяснить всю подноготную дистанционно, но для определения направления, в котором следует двигаться дальше, иногда достаточно и обрывков информации. Например, считанных при копировании с винчестера на внешний носитель. Или случайных файлов на домашних компьютерах кого-то из сотрудников.  
Последнее прозвучало слегка саркастически.  
— А если сократить дистанцию? Раз все и так считают, что я побывал на корабле, почему бы действительно туда не сбегать?  
— Потому что — третье. Оружие против мета-людей. Дистанция может сократиться сильнее, чем ты рассчитываешь. Примерно до расстояния от дула до внутренних органов. Чтобы этого не случилось, — Бэтмен жестом остановил попытку Барри возразить, — кто-то должен будет пойти с тобой. Зеленый Фонарь, это задача для тебя. Если Киборг ничего не найдет, вы отправитесь на корабль и обыщете его сверху донизу. Флэш, ты сможешь перемещаться с необходимой скоростью внутри силовых конструкций Фонаря?  
Барри быстро, так быстро, что вряд ли кто-то еще заметил, обернулся к подозрительно притихшему Джордану. Хотя… почему «подозрительно», может, Зеленый Фонарь просто выдохся? Да и мало ли чем он занимался до того, как Кларк увидел на экране телевизора, как он отбивается от насекомых-переростков. Сейчас запал прошел, горячка боя уступила место усталости — обычное дело. Самого Кларка чуть не гнуло к земле, он все чаще посматривал на ближайший стул, усердно не вспоминая о диване в комнате и о том, как легко было уснуть на нем, прижавшись к Брюсу спиной.  
Даже Виктор выглядел утомленным, не говоря уже о Барри. На их фоне Брюс казался железным.  
— Я могу взять его на руки, — предложил Флэш после секундного раздумья. — Если он создаст щит вокруг себя, тогда мы все будем перемещаться с одной скоростью — моей.  
— Лучше я тебе на голову сяду, — вяло огрызнулся Джордан.  
Взгляд Бэтмена предостерегал от совершения очередной глупости, но…  
«Прости. Мы оба знаем, что кто-то из них вот-вот задаст вопрос, на который ни ты, ни я не сможем ответить».  
Кларк ставил на Джордана. Впрочем, шансы Флэша были не намного меньше. Киборг, даже если эта мысль уже пришла ему в голову, вряд ли спросит, почему обыскивать криптонский корабль Бэтмен поручил не Супермену, хотя это вроде бы самое логичное решение.  
— Я не мета-человек. И мне не нужны силовые щиты.  
Возможно, Брюс в этот момент закатил глаза. Кларк малодушно не стал проверять.  
— Ты уже пробовал, — фыркнул Зеленый Фонарь. — И ничего не добился.  
Словно в пику ему Флэш встретил реплику Кларка широкой улыбкой:  
— Было бы здорово, если бы ты пошел с нами. Ты был там, знаешь, что и как, — ну, точно больше, чем мы, — и сможешь подсказать, где искать.  
— Не раньше завтрашней ночи, — отрезал Бэтмен. — Если оружие или твари создаются на корабле, переместить лаборатории в другое место сложнее, чем данные об экспериментах, и это потребует больше времени. Информация сейчас важнее, чем материальные свидетельства.  
— Поэтому мне нужно вернуться к себе, — напомнил Киборг.  
— Да. Отправляйся прямо сейчас. Зеленый Фонарь, до завтра останешься в Централ-сити. Если потребуется, прикроешь Флэша. Если нет, не высовывайся.  
— Я должен надеть плащ-невидимку и ходить за ним по пятам?  
Брюс проигнорировал издевку:  
— Нет. Ты должен немедленно среагировать, если он — или кто-то из нас — вызывает. То же касается и остальных. Держим связь. Флэш, твой коммуникатор, — Брюс вынул из подсумка нечто, выглядящее, как узкая металлическая лента с застежкой, и пустил по столу. — Киборг?  
Тот покачал головой:  
— Нет необходимости. Я получил нужные коды.  
— Зеленый Фонарь. — Вторая лента скользнула по столешнице, затормозив о бедро Джордана. Тот вскинул брови:  
— Еще один?  
— Твой же глючил, — Бэтмен с невозмутимым видом отвернулся от него, и… — Супермен.  
Кларк на автомате поймал летящее в его сторону устройство, не очень-то понимая, что с ним делать.  
— Застегивается, как часы. Можно прикрепить к смартфону, тогда звонки будут шифроваться, как и все, что вы говорите непосредственно в коммуникатор. Между собой пользуемся только ими или встречаемся лично. Если кому-то нужно укрытие, этот дом будет доступен еще четверо суток. Брифинг окончен.  
Бэтмен направился к выходу.  
— Эй, погоди! — окликнул его Фонарь. — А ты чем будешь занят, пока мы тут добываем информацию?  
— Вернусь в Готэм. Поверю кое-что по своим каналам. Если что-то прояснится, я сообщу.  
Осознавая, что это может показаться странным, Кларк все равно ухватился за это «вернусь в Готэм» как утопающий за соломинку.  
— Нам по пути примерно тысячу миль, не хочешь подождать, Бэтмен?  
— Тысячу двести. Догоняй. 


	47. Глава 44

— Собираешься лететь впереди самолета или, может, все-таки сядешь внутрь?  
Кларк понятия не имел, на какой высоте они находились, но чувствовал, что после подвигов последних полутора суток полет — почти непосильное для него испытание. Какое уж тут «впереди самолета», вот болтаться в хвосте подвешенным на тросе, как однажды пригрозил Брюс, — это пожалуйста, на это Кларк еще был способен. Если бы Брюс и впрямь заставил его догонять… Но он поднял крыло над озером, дождался, пока серебристая точка — Киборг вышел не сразу после них, а немного позже — не промелькнет в направлении города, и откинул колпак.  
— Хреново выглядишь, — «обрадовал» Брюс, когда Кларк, путаясь в собственном плаще, занял место в кабине. — Хоть и лучше, чем я предполагал.  
Подсветка приборной панели вела себя так же странно, как и лампы в домике. Значит, дело не в манипуляциях Киборга с электросетью…  
— И чувствую себя так же, — к собственному изумлению признался Кларк.  
— Готов поспорить, что нет.  
— Прости?..  
— Уверен, чувствуешь ты себя хуже, чем выглядишь. Вопрос в том, насколько. Держался ты неплохо.  
Кларк в замешательстве открыл и закрыл рот. Каких бы слов или действий он ни ожидал от Брюса, ничего подобного в его списке не было. Поглощенный мыслями о событиях этой ночи, он вообще не успел подумать, с какой реакцией ему предстоит столкнуться — его поспешный старт, больше похожий на бегство, отступил на задний план из-за более важных проблем.  
— Спасибо? — пробормотал он неуверенно, как будто существовал правильный или неправильный вариант ответа. Брюс покачал головой:  
— Это не похвала. Я хотел дать тебе больше времени на восстановление, но ты решил выйти на поле сейчас.  
— Я снова не подумал, прежде чем бросаться в пекло.  
Кларк сказал чистую правду: увидев на экране телевизора горящее здание «СтарЛабс» и тварей, он даже не вспомнил о своем обещании быть осмотрительнее. Где-то там находился Брюс. Интуиция подсказывала: наверняка в самой гуще событий. Комната, костюм — и Кларк уже в Централ-сити, даже с мамой не попрощался, пусть ей и не привыкать к такому его поведению, все равно…  
— И?  
— И не подумал, как буду выкручиваться, если что-то пойдет не так, — добавил Кларк удрученно. Брюс кивнул:  
— Хорошо.  
— В смысле?..  
— Я понимаю, что ты не мог сидеть сложа руки, когда узнал, что здесь творится, — пояснил Брюс. — Если бы все получилось с первого раза, я бы удивился. Ты осознаешь, где ошибся, значит, ты не безнадежен. Нужно время.  
— Брюс.  
Он продолжал как ни в чем не бывало:  
— Проблема в том, что теперь у тебя осталось всего одно прикрытие. Только мне известно, что твоя мнимая смерть не обошлась без последствий.  
— Брюс…  
И не смотрел на Кларка:  
— Перед всеми остальными придется постоянно держать лицо.  
Приборная панель уже не только мерцала, но и двоилась, а может, даже троилась. Кларк стиснул зубы и попытался снова:  
— Брюс!  
Он наконец-то повернул голову. Полсекунды Кларк колебался между чувством вины, требующим объясниться и попросить прощения за все свои выходки, и голосом разума, настоятельно советующим сообщить, что его состояние уже значительно хуже, чем внешний вид. Так заманчиво было поддаться первому…  
Похоже, свой внешний вид Кларк переоценил. Брюсу хватило одного взгляда, чтобы все понять:  
— Мы будем… дома… минут через сорок. Вытерпишь?  
Вместо шести часов, потраченных на то, чтобы добраться из Готэма до Централ-сити, — черт, с какой же скоростью они летели?  
 _Или Брюс решил, что ему лучше остаться в Смолвиле?_  
Но он же объявил при всех, что собирается вернуться в Готэм… и тысяча двести миль… тоже _прикрытие_?  
Кларк облизал пересохшие губы:  
— У тебя воды нет?  
Откручивая крышечку неизвестно откуда извлеченной Брюсом фляжки, он сорвал резьбу. Брюс снова покосился на него, но промолчал.  
— Куда мы летим?  
— В Готэм, я же говорил. Если тебе нужно в другое место…  
— Нет! — поспешно перебил Кларк. — Нет, в Готэм — это… просто отлично. То, что нужно.  
— Если тебе плохо, можем лететь помедленнее. — Только сейчас Кларк заметил, что Брюс отключил модулятор. И перчатку стянул, прежде чем взять его за руку. — Желательно успеть до рассвета, но небольшой запас времени у нас есть.  
— Лучше наоборот. — Звук собственного голоса растворялся в низком гудении двигателей и рокочущем грохоте где-то за бортом. — Что это?  
Брюс сосредоточенно всматривался в приборы:  
— Грозовой фронт.  
Воздух вокруг самолета напоминал мутную жижу. Кларк думал, что-то и дело вспыхивающие в ней огни мерещатся ему так же, как и слишком яркое свечение панели управления, но нет.  
— Не отвлекайся на меня, со мной все в порядке…  
Ложь — и настолько неубедительная, что на нее не повелся бы и трехлетний ребенок, не то что Бэтмен. Но для управления самолетом, наверное, требовались обе руки…  
Прикосновение пальцев к запястью, поначалу показавшееся обжигающе-горячим, быстро превратилось в приятно согревающее. Раздражающий свет постепенно тускнел, раздваивающиеся контуры предметов расплывались, пока не превратились в одни сплошные черно-серые тучи без всяких вспышек.

***

— Это становится чертовски дурной привычкой, — просипел Кларк. — И хоть бы какое-то удовольствие в ней было, так нет же…  
Брюс, конечно, ни на йоту не поверил его словам о том, что все в порядке, но беспамятство Кларка не было похоже на обморок, скорее, на очень глубокий сон. Настораживало только то, как быстро Кларк в него провалился. Уже расслабленно откинувшись в кресле и не реагируя на вопросы, он еще секунд тридцать не закрывал глаза, как будто мозг отключился даже раньше, чем тело. Двадцатиминутную болтанку на подлете к Готэму он тоже благополучно пропустил.  
«Ну и к лучшему».  
Правда, это наводило на мысль, что недостаточно будет просто потрясти Кларка за плечо, чтобы вывести из этого состояния по прилету.  
Брюс видел несколько альтернатив.  
Первая — нашатырный спирт — вызывала вопросы по поводу эффективности. Вторая — пара хороших пощечин — выглядела слишком уж привлекательно для самого Брюса, поскольку позволяла в какой-то мере выплеснуть сдерживаемые эмоции. И она же была самым неудачным выбором, если Брюс все-таки ошибся, и Кларк не отрубился от усталости, а потерял сознание из-за нее же или по каким-либо другим причинам. Не без сожаления отказавшись от этой идеи, Брюс уже примеривался к третьему, самому разумному и гуманному варианту — вытащить спящее тело из самолета, как когда-то вытаскивал коматозное, и отнести хотя бы и снова в медблок — когда Кларк с коротким стоном открыл глаза.  
Ощущения при пробуждении от тяжелого, слишком рано прервавшегося сна могли быть не менее паршивыми, чем при возвращении в реальность после обморока. Брюс неоднократно убеждался в этом на собственном опыте.  
Протягивая руку, чтобы помочь Кларку подняться, он не удержался от колкости:  
— У тебя своеобразное представление о том, что значит «все в порядке».  
«Не своеобразнее твоего. Ты просто бесишься».  
Принять этот факт не составляло труда. Признать, что первопричина заключалась в беспокойстве… в общем-то, тоже. Брюс беспокоился. Сильно. А как иначе?  
И разве на месте Кларка он сам поступил бы по-другому? Поспешность нужна только при ловле блох — ну так этим они в Централ-сити, по сути, и занимались, когда появился Кларк. Может, мотивы Брюса были бы чуть более рациональными, а действия — лучше спланированными, вот и все.  
Это бесило вдвойне.  
Неопределенно хмыкнув в ответ — и правда, а что тут скажешь-то — Кларк поскользнулся на обледеневшем в полете, а теперь мокром из-за талой воды крыле, и, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, вцепился Брюсу в плечо. В левое, чтоб ему…  
Брюс усилием воли удержался от гримасы. Спустившись на пол и твердо встав на ноги, Кларк ослабил хватку так торопливо и с таким виноватым выражением лица, что становилось без слов понятно: о полученных в заварушке травмах он уже знал и сейчас собирался выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость. Например, начать извиняться.  
Брюс решил не дожидаться этого:  
— План на остаток ночи следующий: ты идешь в медблок, я заканчиваю самые неотложные из срочных дел. — Ему и самому не помешало бы заглянуть в медблок или хотя бы в морозильную камеру и прихватить оттуда пару пакетов со льдом, но в списке приоритетных задач эта не числилась. — Как только Альфред подтвердит, что твое «в порядке» соответствует действительности, ложимся спать. Поздний ужин или ранний завтрак — по желанию. Вопросы?  
Кларк мотнул головой:  
— Просьба. Отключи, пожалуйста, Бэтмена. Мы одни, и я… — он набрал воздух в легкие. — Я хочу попросить прощения, а когда ты в этой маске, кажется, что единственное, на что может надеяться провинившийся, — быстрая смерть, и то если повезет.  
Именно этого Брюс тщетно надеялся избежать. Предыдущий разговор с выяснением отношений был слишком недавно, слишком многое после него изменилось — в теории. На практике же невозможно по щелчку пальцев начать жить в соответствии со сделанным выбором. Для Брюса это означало, что старые страхи и уязвимости вновь становятся актуальными, и хотя он пошел на это сознательно, он не мог вот так сразу свыкнуться с мыслью, что теперь его можно достать там, где раньше была непробиваемая броня. По-детски хотелось хоть руками эти места прикрыть, хоть забраться под одеяло — хоть как-нибудь защититься.  
Время требовалось не только Кларку. Но ему Брюс готов был предоставить его столько, сколько сможет, — вот только Кларк, зараза, не хотел брать. Не воспользовался уникальным предложением с ограниченным сроком действия: сделать вид, будто ничего не случилось, будто своим поступком он не надавил на болевую точку, и позволить Брюсу успокоиться самостоятельно — он ведь уже был на полпути к этому. Так же как размотал на руке повязку, Кларк теперь требовал доступа к ранам, с которыми не справиться так же легко.  
Брюс понимал, что с возвращением Супермена подобные попадания по больному станут постоянными и неизбежными. Страховать Кларка всегда и везде просто не выйдет. Существовали вещи, которые они не сумеют изменить, не изменив при этом самим себе. Значит, ему придется вспомнить, как с этим жить — раньше ведь удавалось. И лучше было бы не вспоминать (постоянно!) о том, как заканчивалось это «раньше», но Брюс не имел права забыть.  
Почему Кларк не хотел просто дать ему немного гребаного времени…  
Он не заметил, как под лихорадочное мельтешение не до конца сформулированных мыслей выполнил просьбу и стянул маску с лица — вот он я, без угроз и ухмылок, без криптонитовых патронов в подсумках и без припрятанного копья, смотри, что ты хочешь тут высмотреть, да и чем бы тебе эта маска-то помешала…  
Уголок губ Кларка дернулся в нервной полуулыбке:  
— Спасибо.  
— Твое возвращение прошло по одному из лучших возможных сценариев. — Брюс предпринял последнюю попытку увести разговор в сторону. — Хоть и раньше, чем я планировал…  
— И за это я тоже должен просить прощения, — с нажимом перебил Кларк. — Я начисто забыл про микрофон. И про совесть тоже. Я просто… я испугался — опять — когда увидел тех тварей и пожар в новостях, а перед этим еще случилось кое-что странное. Я подумал, а вдруг это не воспоминание, вдруг я услышал, что с тобой происходит, — и уже ни о чем не мог думать. Знаю, меня это не оправдывает, но это не главное. Я не должен был улетать… так, как я улетел. Должен был позвонить тебе сам. Должен…  
Слушать поток его самообвинений было практически невыносимо, и Брюс не выдержал — оборвал, понимая, что его слова прозвучат грубо:  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты взвалил на себя слишком много долгов?  
— Верно. — Кларк стушевался, опустил глаза, но упрямо продолжил: — Но раз я взвалил, значит, мне и расплачиваться. У моих поступков есть последствия, и я должен нести за них ответственность. Я…  
— О господи, да заткнись же ты!  
Отчасти Брюс опасался, что только слова Кларка не остановят. Отчасти — что, если услышит еще хоть одно «должен», просто прибьет его. Оба этих опасения составляли не более одного процента его мотивации; в чем заключались еще девяносто девять, он позволил себе не задумываться. Сгреб Кларка за шиворот, придавил своим телом к самолету и заставил умолкнуть силой.  
Инстинктивное сопротивление иссякло в первые же мгновения. Кларк с таким напором и жаром ответил на поцелуй, что, казалось, еще немного — и прокусит губу. Или слишком усердно втянет язык Брюса в рот и оторвет его нахрен. Еще через пару секунд Брюс с удивлением осознал, что подобная перспектива его не очень-то и волнует, да и дискомфорт от ушибов, в общем-то, пустяковый.  
Следовало срочно сменить тактику.  
Целовать нежнее и медленнее, больше просто соприкасаясь губами, не прикусывая и не позволяя Кларку кусаться. Отпустить зажатый в кулаке плащ, подхватить — как удачно, что хотя бы от одной перчатки Брюс избавился еще в самолете, — Кларка под затылок, неторопливо поглаживая кончиками пальцев. Не наваливаться всем весом — в конце концов, Брюс не трахнуть его хотел, разложив на крыле, а успокоить, отвлечь, переключить внимание с допущенных в прошлом промахов на происходящее здесь и сейчас.  
И при этом самому попытаться сохранить хоть какое-то подобие здравого рассудка.  
Постепенно Кларк поддался, утихомирился, подчинился диктуемым Брюсом правилам. Поцелуй мягко сошел на нет. Они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу лбами, Кларк держался за его плечи, прикрыв глаза и тяжело дыша. Брюс продолжал гладить его по спине и ерошить волосы.  
— Ты… не злишься? — наконец выговорил Кларк недоверчивым полушепотом.  
И встретился с ним взглядом. Брюс усмехнулся:  
— Конечно, злюсь. Я просто в ярости, разве по мне не видно? — Он отстранился и сменил тон на серьезный. — Кэл, мы оба знаем, что такие ситуации неизбежны. Вчера психанул ты. Завтра, возможно, психану я.  
— В отместку? Не представляю тебя психующим.  
Брюс протяжно выдохнул.  
— Просто… в следующий раз постарайся вспомнить про микрофон, ладно? Или хотя бы про телефон, а лучше всего — держи при себе коммуникатор.  
— Я постараюсь.

***

Брюс все-таки потратил две минуты, чтобы подняться в медблок за гипотермическими пакетами. Их удобнее засовывать под одежду, чем пакеты со льдом, и потом не приходится передергиваться от стекающих по коже капель воды.  
Киборг с его «тебя показывают по всем каналам» выразился еще крайне деликатно. Средства массовой информации охватила настоящая суперменовая лихорадка, уже сопоставимая по размаху с той, что разыгралась после смерти Кларка, и с каждой минутой все набирающая обороты. На радио и на телевидении, в блогах и в прессе творилась вакханалия испуга и восторга, крупицы фактов перемежались самыми дикими домыслами. Выпавшие из уничтоженного вертолета и пойманные Зеленым Фонарем репортеры примерили шкуру своих обычных жертв и сидели — кто-то дома, кто-то в редакции телеканала — осаждаемые своими же коллегами по цеху. Зато пилот с явным удовольствием купался в отраженных лучах славы.  
Все как обычно, как при любом событии мирового масштаба — а воскрешение Супермена определенно относилось к таким событиям, по крайней мере, в глазах «мировой» же «общественности», от имени которой не высказывался только ленивый.  
Все ожидаемо. Все предсказуемо. Все по одной и той же схеме.  
Брюса интересовало другое. Еще недавно он провел бы за мониторами уйму времени, разыскивая и анализируя данные с места событий. Обрабатывал и изучал фотографии, видеозаписи, профессиональные и любительские, обрезки репортажей, не попавшие на экраны, свидетельства очевидцев — делал бы все то, чем сейчас занимались следователи из ФБР и других, засекреченных и даже официально не существующих организаций. Драгоценная информация, уже прошедшая первичную проверку на подлинность и адекватность, очищенная от шелухи бессмысленных личных переживаний, начала поступать к нему с той минуты, как Киборг вернулся на свою базу. Даже с учетом его возможностей процесс был небыстрым, а результаты не обязательно окажутся полезными, тем более что Киборгу было поручено сконцентрироваться на другой области, собирая эти сведения по остаточному принципу.  
Но благодаря Виктору Брюс мог сосредоточиться на том, чтобы выяснить планы людей, никогда не показывавшихся перед камерами, не дающих интервью и комментариев и вообще максимально избегающих публичности. Эти планы могли существенно повлиять на действия их маленькой команды — или не повлиять вообще. Супергероям и серым кардиналам от власти однозначно не стать союзниками — слишком уж разные цели и методы, но лучше бы заранее сделать все возможное, чтобы дать понять, что открытая конфронтация не выгодна ни тем, ни другим. И последнее как раз и было задачей Брюса: сверхспособности не могли помочь в деле, в котором главными аргументами были деньги и связи.  
Разослав необходимые сообщения, Брюс откинулся на спинку кресла и задумался, рассеянно поправляя съехавший хладопакет и вертя в руке мобильник.  
«Ты мне должен за отсутствие приглашения на огненное шоу».  
Смс пришло больше двух часов назад — когда они покинули Централ-сити, направляясь к домику в лесу. Диана не воспользовалась комуникатором и ничего больше не добавила — значит, ничего срочного у нее не было. Вряд ли она просидела всю ночь перед телевизором — или перед монитором. Имело ли смысл писать ей сейчас?  
В крайнем случае, решил Брюс, она прочтет утром.  
«Боюсь, это была даже не генеральная репетиция».  
А может, и просидела — телефон завибрировал буквально сразу же:  
«Значит, выход на сцену примы не был тобой запланирован».  
Брюс, не сдержавшись, фыркнул вслух. Взъерошенная и растрепанная «прима» как раз с несчастным выражением лица спускалась из медблока.  
«Представь себе, нет».  
И он даже не солгал.  
«Еще скажи, что не знал. Если тебе интересно, тут настоящее столпотворение в его честь».  
Следом шли фотографии — площадь перед криптонским кораблем, заполненная людьми так, что яблоку негде упасть. И это в четвертом часу утра.  
И днем их вряд ли станет меньше. О том, что с корабля что-то вывезут тайно, можно было пока не беспокоиться. Хотя… нет, но что-то маленькое, помещающееся, например, в багажник легкового автомобиля, они в любом случае не отследят. Не ловить же машины на выезде, досматривая каждую.  
Прикинув ракурс, Брюс воссоздал в памяти окружающие площадь объекты. Диана явно расположилась не на башенном кране и не на одной из законсервированных стройплощадок. Блики на изображениях свидетельствовали о том, что снимали из помещения, но на стекле не было характерного налета пыли и грязи.  
— Ты еще занят?.. — Кларк неслышно подошел и прислонился к его креслу. Почти прижался бедром к его плечу. Брюс продемонстрировал ему экран телефона:  
— Любуюсь паломниками, собравшимися отпраздновать твое воскрешение.  
— Черт…  
Он переоделся в домашние штаны Брюса и его же футболку — в пещере другой одежды не было. Возможно, теперь появится. Или нет. Брюс ничего не имел против того, чтобы Кларк надевал его вещи — чуть длинноватые, самую малость широковатые в плечах…  
— А чего ты ожидал? Ты снова звезда этой сцены, смирись.  
Стоило показать Кларку начало переписки с Дианой хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть, как он смущенно чешет в затылке и краснеет, максимально далекий от величественного облика, так хорошо дающегося ему на публике.  
— И как ты собираешься ей ответить?..  
Сказать по правде, Брюс серьезно не задумывался, что сообщать команде, а о чем лучше умолчать. Пожалуй, он вообще ничего не стал бы рассказывать и объяснять, но Диана оказалась на удивление проницательна. И вдобавок понятлива: если он намекал, что не хочет обсуждать какую-то тему, она отступала без возражений и не пыталась всеми правдами и неправдами получить подтверждение своим догадкам. Как будто своим поведением компенсировала излишнюю настырность Джордана. Или Зеленый Фонарь был послан Брюсу, чтобы уравновешивать ненавязчивость и тактичность Дианы и не давать Брюсу расслабляться.  
Брюс придерживался идеи минимальной вовлеченности членов команды в частную жизнь друг друга. Правда, это не помешало ему собрать на всех подробнейшие досье. Частью этих сведений владел только он сам, часть была известна и Диане — от нее Брюс практически не ожидал проблем, связанных с сохранением конфиденциальной информации. Больше всего опасений вызывали Зеленый Фонарь и Флэш. Первый — из-за того, что при знакомстве сразу же представился Брюсу Уэйну своим настоящим именем, еще даже не зная, что Брюс в какой-то степени «свой». Второй же был самым открытым и дружелюбным из них, и, по имеющимся у Брюса сведениям, пару раз довольно глупо раскрывался перед противниками.  
Но чего не было в их досье, так это того факта, что Барри с Джорданом были знакомы, и явно дольше, чем пару часов, в течение которых Брюс наблюдал их взаимодействие. Поначалу он не придал значения тону их перепалки, сочтя ее просто обычным поведением со стороны Джордана и нормальной реакцией адекватного человека со стороны Барри. Он бы не смог сказать, в какой момент насторожился и присмотрелся внимательнее, прежде чем оговорка Флэша, в сердцах назвавшего Зеленого Фонаря по имени, окончательно подтвердила его подозрения. Брюс готов был поручиться, что с момента появления в Централ-сити у Джордана не было ни секунды свободной, чтобы представиться Флэшу. Да и то, как он повел себя, услышав, что Барри может быть ранен…  
Кстати, о Джордане.  
— Сейчас — как-то так. — Набирая текст, Брюс держал телефон так, чтобы Кларк мог его прочесть.  
«Твой протеже за кулисами вел себя безобразно. Отличный обзор».  
Ни да, ни нет, как он и планировал. Диана, конечно, поймет, что это подтверждение, но больше вопросов задавать не будет. По крайней мере пока не случится что-то еще, что заставит ее вернуться к этой теме.  
— А завтра предлагаю нам вместе решить, какова будет официальная версия, чтобы тебе не пришлось больше фантазировать на ходу. Хотя ты неплохо справился.  
— Профессиональная деформация, — Кларк улыбнулся. — Даже не знаю, какая из профессий сыграла главную роль.  
Видимо, эта же деформация заставила его сразу же сунуть нос в пришедший ответ Дианы. Брюс заметил, как брови Кларка поползли вверх.  
«Кто из нас без греха. Шикарные платья работают. Останусь тут до утра».  
— Не спрашивай, — посоветовал Брюс, набирая последнее (как он надеялся) на сегодня «на связи». — Она же не спрашивает, и ты не спрашивай.  
Кларк поднял раскрытые ладони:  
— На самом деле, я хотел поинтересоваться, при чем тут платья, у тебя, но если это тайна, то я молчу.  
— Да никакая это не тайна, — Брюс подавил желание рассмеяться. — Это смысл ее сообщения. Я дал понять, что она со своим любопытством заходит на мою личную территорию. Она согласилась не лезть туда и предложила мне оказать ей ту же любезность, вот и все.  
— Платье как эвфемизм совета «не лезь не в свое дело»?  
— И намек, что она знает или подозревает больше, чем говорит.  
Еще Диана явно намекала на способ, при помощи которого проникла на верхние этажи одной из немногих высоток, которые не слишком пострадали во время попытки Зода воссоздать Криптон на Земле и были быстро отремонтированы. Впрочем, ни обсуждать, ни тем более осуждать методы Дианы Брюс не собирался. Вне зависимости от того, решила ли она приятно провести время, или же заинтересовавшийся глубиной ее декольте лежал сейчас оглушенный, а завтра ничего не вспомнит. Он вполне допускал оба варианта и еще пару-тройку других.  
— Подумай сам, — добавил Брюс, видя, что Кларк все еще хмурился. — Она живет двойной жизнью как минимум со времен Первой мировой. Даже у меня меньше опыта в хранении секретов.  
Их с Дианой интуитивный словарь сформировался сам собой и не требовал расшифровки. Брюс не находил в этом ничего удивительного.  
— Рискну предположить, что опыт использования эвфемизмов у вас примерно равный. — Судя по тому, как неуловимо расслабился Кларк, он тоже понял. — Может, ты даже дашь ей фору.  
— Сегодня состязание устраивать не будем.  
Кларк уловил подтекст:  
— Мне лучше. Гораздо. Видимо, я просто устал.  
— Это официальное медицинское заключение?  
— Почти. — Кларк продемонстрировал ему пластырь на сгибе локтя и процитировал, подражая манере Альфреда: — «Полагаю, полеты на орбиту все еще подпадают под определение «чрезмерная нагрузка». В данный момент я не вижу веских причин для беспокойства, но точнее смогу сказать утром или ближе к полудню».  
Брюс кивнул и поднялся:  
— Предлагаю дождаться вердикта в спальне.  
— В твоей или моей?..  
«Ты серьезно?»  
Кларк смотрел напряженно, настороженно, так что, похоже, он это серьезно.  
— Без разницы. Но в одной. 


	48. Глава 45

Решив, что сходит в душ наверху, Брюс оставил на себе только подстежку костюма, предварительно вытряхнув из-под нее гипотермические пакеты. Всю дорогу до спальни он чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Кларка. Холод чуть уменьшил неприятные ощущения, но Брюс, даже не раздеваясь, мог с уверенностью заключить, что отбитая о стену левая половина тела побагровела.  
— Разве тебе самому не нужно в медблок? — поинтересовался Кларк, шагая вслед за ним в лифт.  
— Все, что мне нужно, есть в прикроватной тумбочке.  
Ушибы и растяжения были самыми частыми его травмами. Альфред давным-давно смирился с тем, что из-за такой «мелочи» Брюс не пойдет за обезболивающими специально. Убедившись, что плыть против этого упрямого течения бесполезно, он позаботился о том, чтобы все необходимое всегда оказывалось у Брюса под рукой. В ванной комнате, в кабинете в особняке и в офисе (Брюс подозревал, что тут не обошлось без сговора с его секретарем), в кухне, в каждой его машине. И, разумеется, в спальне. Собрав по дому все тюбики и баночки, можно было бы обеспечить полугодовым запасом мазей и гелей сборную Готэма по футболу.  
— А если у тебя ребра сломаны? — не сдавался Кларк.  
— Вряд ли. Нет характерных симптомов, при переломах ребер боль другая… Эй! — Брюс не сразу сообразил, что чересчур расслабился и повелся на провокацию. — Прекрати.  
— Я же просто спросил.  
Невинное выражение лица Кларка выглядело таким правдоподобным, а недоумение в голосе звучало так искренне, что Брюс несколько секунд раздумывал, злиться ему или смеяться. Интересно, Кларк правда считал, что с ним это притворство сработает?  
Может, стоило приложить чуть больше усилий, чтобы не прихрамывать даже слегка. Может, это не сработало бы уже с Кларком — Брюс не знал наверняка, _как именно_ тот смотрел и что видел. Его сканирующий взгляд ощущался иначе, но сейчас Брюс затруднялся сказать, использует ли Кларк особые свойства своего зрения. Может, следовало поговорить с ним об этом.  
Позже. Даже не завтра — не к спеху.  
От него не убудет, если Кларк проверит — разве сам Брюс, обладая его способностями, отказался бы лично убедиться, не дожидаясь анализов и обследований, что все в порядке (или наоборот)? Вот пусть и убеждается, если хочет, — они как раз добрались до спальни.  
И все-таки это злило. Отчасти. Умеренно. Незначительно.  
Брюс осознал, что не в состоянии определить степень своего недовольства и соответственно отреагировать. Только повторил:  
— Вряд ли там перелом.  
Кларк бесконечную секунду смотрел ему прямо в глаза:  
— Ты прав. Там нет переломов.  
И протянул руки, чтобы стащить с Брюса верхнюю часть подстежки.

***

Душ принимали по очереди. Кларк успел ополоснуться еще в пещере, перед осмотром, и на то, чтобы вымыть голову, ему потребовалось совсем немного времени. Он дольше возился у раковины — Брюс полагал, что с чисткой зубов он справился бы быстрее, если бы реже косился в сторону душевой кабины.  
Зубная щетка Кларка все так же стояла в стакане рядом с его собственной. Запас чистых полотенец в шкафу был всегда, а вот аккуратно сложенная пижама Кларка явно появилась в изножье расстеленной кровати только сегодня. Смывая с себя грязь, пот и прилипчивый запах гари, Брюс лениво размышлял, нашел бы он свою пижаму в отведенной Кларку гостевой спальне, если бы они пошли туда, или Альфред ограничился только штанами.  
Может, еще добавил халат.  
Хотя Кларк тоже пренебрег пижамной курткой. Когда Брюс вышел из ванной, он сидел на кровати полуобнаженный и внимательно изучал инструкцию на этикетке флакона с гелем от ушибов. На тумбочке стояли еще две бутылочки и лежали три тубы с мазями. Брюс их точно не доставал.  
Впрочем, вряд ли Кларк сам шарил по ящикам. Альфред мог услышать их разговор возле лифта. И он умел, когда требовалось, быть абсолютно незаметным.  
— Предпочитаю этот. — Брюс взял охлаждающий спрей. Кларк поднял глаза от инструкции и нахмурился:  
— Разве гели и мази не эффективнее?  
— Мази в основном разогревающие. В первые сутки нужен холод, — пояснил Брюс и усмехнулся: — Ты ничего не знаешь о таких травмах, да?  
— Ну… практически. «Приложить лед, а дальше само пройдет». Но ведь никогда не поздно расширить кругозор?  
Брюс собирался сказать, что сегодня уже все-таки поздновато, и вообще расширять кругозор лучше на свежую голову, но не успел произнести ни слова. Отставив флакон, Кларк приподнялся и прижался губами к плечу Брюса, прямо там, где начинался синяк.  
— Что?..  
— Холод же.  
Будто это что-то объясняло.  
Как только Кларк отодвинулся на какую-то четверть дюйма и сместился ниже, медленно выдыхая приоткрытым ртом, необходимость в объяснениях отпала сама собой.  
Брюс мысленно поздравил себя: он не вздрогнул. Не отдернул руку, не отскочил рефлекторно, даже когда Кларк, осторожно погладив отметину от щупальца на предплечье, отвел локоть Брюса в сторону и повторил тот же фокус, скользя от груди к бедру.  
И когда мягко повалил его на кровать, отбросив прочь небрежно обернутое вокруг талии полотенце.  
Мурашки по телу — это же вполне естественно, когда кожу обжигает арктическим холодом. Нормально ли, когда от этого же бросает в жар? Онемение, притупляющее боль, распространялось гораздо глубже, чем при использовании самой эффективной спортивной заморозки. Во всяком случае, Брюсу так показалось — а ему было с чем сравнивать.  
Наверное, он все-таки не совладал с лицом, потому что, закончив где-то в районе его колена, Кларк приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и очень внимательно на него посмотрел. Еще влажная после душа прядь волос, упавшая ему на лоб, заиндевела.  
— Ты не знал, что я так могу, да?  
Крыть было нечем: не знал. Марта Кент не упоминала об этой способности своего сына. Может, не пришлось к слову. Или она посчитала нужным сохранить в тайне хоть что-то. Какая, в общем-то, разница.  
— На самом деле, — продолжил Кларк с задумчивым видом, когда Брюс не ответил, — никто не знает. То есть не знал.  
«Что, даже мама?»  
Брюс позволил сомнению отразиться на лице.  
— Это… проявилось позже, чем все остальное. Мама, скорее всего, заметила. Но, наверное, не поняла, что это тоже… сила. Обычно она довольно бесполезная.  
— Вот как. — Брюс опасался, что будет хрипеть, но голос прозвучал как обычно. Практически. — Главное, не воспользуйся ею нечаянно, если придется делать кому-нибудь искусственное дыхание.  
Кларк улыбнулся и покосился на выставленные на обозрение средства первой помощи.  
— На них на всех написано «оказывает обезболивающее и противовоспалительное действие». Это нужно, когда заканчивается «охлаждающий эффект»? То есть минут через…  
— Двадцать. Чуть больше. — Брюс подозревал, что намного больше. — То есть подождет до утра. — Он заставил себя встать и натянуть пижамные штаны. — Левая половина кровати — твоя.  
Кларк окинул его таким взглядом, будто хотел возразить, но передумал и молча забрался под одеяло. Брюс выключил свет.  
Они впервые — два часа на диване в лесном домике не в счет — легли в одну постель, чтобы просто поспать. Возможно, поэтому уснуть не получалось. Брюс предполагал, что выспаться будет так же непросто, как и три ночи назад, хотя он и бодрствовал уже вторые сутки, но ошибался. Оказалось не так же.  
Барабанящий по стеклу дождь не успокаивал и не помогал отогнать навязчивые мысли. Причина не могла крыться в насыщенности последних дней событиями — такие дни выдавались далеко не в первый раз, и Брюс давно научился усилием воли прекращать прокручивать и анализировать произошедшее, точно зная, что отдых вернет и ясность мышления. Но сейчас привычные способы отчего-то не срабатывали.  
И Кларк не спал. Лежал на спине, стараясь дышать размеренно, закрыл глаза, но обмануть Брюса (если, конечно, он на самом деле пытался притворяться) такими примитивными актерскими приемами не удавалось еще никому.  
На спине.  
Кларк крайне редко спал на спине — только пока любая другая поза причиняла ему боль. Как только рана достаточно зажила и почти перестала беспокоить, он начал при первой возможности устраиваться на боку, а потом и на животе, обнимая подушку — или плечо Брюса.  
Плечо. Ну конечно. Левое. Десять дюймов расстояния между ним и рукой Кларка должны были насторожить сразу, а не спустя четверть часа неубедительно сонного сопения.  
— Я снова сделал что-то не то?  
Разобрать интонации в шепоте было не так-то просто, но Брюсу показалось, что Кларк не на шутку огорчен. Мысленно обозвав себя идиотом, он сел.  
— Это я сделал кое-что не то. Меняемся местами.  
К правому плечу Кларк прижался сразу же и очень охотно. Брюс для верности еще и нашел его ладонь, переплел его пальцы со своими — стоило хотя бы ради того, чтобы почувствовать щекой удовлетворенный выдох. Совсем не холодный.  
— Спасибо за эту штуку с ледяным дыханием. Гораздо лучше, чем спрей.  
— Не слишком?..  
— В самый раз. Было бы слишком, я бы сказал.  
— Хорошо, — его голос стал еле слышным. — А то я уже испугался, что переборщил.  
Не «подумал», не «начал опасаться» или «волноваться» — Кларк с невероятной легкостью признавался ему в своих страхах. С легкостью ли?..  
Подушечки его пальцев выводили узоры на кисти Брюса.  
— Ты летал на орбиту. Был серьезный повод?  
Он наверняка сообщил бы Альфреду, если бы у такого полета была веская причина, а Альфред, в свою очередь, нашел бы пару минут, чтобы предупредить Брюса, но все же.  
— Нет… нет. Никаких потенциально опасных сбоев. Просто… мне было нужно. — Кларк поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Брюс ожидал вопроса про криптонит, но ошибся. — Убедиться, что у меня получится. Почувствовать солнце. Знаю, ты решишь, что это глупо…  
— Вовсе нет. Оно подпитывает тебя, так что желание вполне естественное. Глупо было лететь туда без подстраховки, но с этим мы вроде разобрались.  
Кларк тогда обронил кое-что еще, чему Брюс поначалу не придал значения, а теперь вспомнил. Вряд ли Кларк упомянул бы об этом, если бы не считал важным. Стоило, наверное, отложить разговор на утро, но формально до утра оставалось всего ничего, и они все равно не спали…  
— В ангаре ты сказал, что прилетел в Централ-сити, потому что услышал что-то. Что-то такое, что принял за реально происходящее. Что ты имел в виду?  
Кларк моментально напрягся и замер. Пауза так затянулась, что Брюс уже собирался предложить ему не рассказывать, если он не хочет.  
— Мне, скорее всего, показалось… в общем…  
Поделиться этим — что бы это ни было — Кларку было явно намного сложнее, чем признаться в своих опасениях по поводу применения сил. Повернув голову, Брюс увидел, как он прикусил губу, как прикрыл глаза, как будто так, спрятавшись хотя бы за ресницами, ему было проще говорить откровенно. Брюс категорично отмел все атакующие мозг фантастические и ужасающие предположения насчет того, о чем может пойти речь. Насколько он знал Кларка — на самом деле, всего ничего, но достаточно, чтобы выявить закономерность: Кларк отводил взгляд, только когда дело касалось его самого, его собственных сомнений и переживаний. Только в этом случае Кларк терял решимость, которой в другое время хватило бы на полпланеты.  
 _Словно был уверен, что на фоне прочих проблем его личные не имеют значения._  
Господи, как невероятно знакомо.  
Много лет подряд Брюс ежедневно, ежечасно поступал так с собой, полагая это вполне нормальным и правильным, но как же несправедливо выглядело такое отношение Кларка к себе. И Брюс как никто другой понимал, что если он сейчас попытается подтолкнуть Кларка к откровенности, может добиться прямо противоположного результата.  
Подобной растерянности он не чувствовал очень давно. Лишь привычка при любой игре сохранять хорошую мину и выручила — пока он, ничего не предпринимая, лихорадочно пытался сообразить, стоит ли, собственно, что-то предпринимать или лучше не надо, Кларк выбрал сам.  
— Ты в курсе, что я не всегда могу держать под контролем проявление своих способностей. Есть кое-что вообще не поддающееся контролю. Я тебя слышу. Постоянно. Не все: только пульс, — уточнил он поспешно, будто прочел мысли Брюса, разобрал мелькнувший в них возмущенный и немного даже панический вопрос. — Чтобы услышать что-то еще, нужно концентрироваться, но пульс… я почти не могу не слышать. Я не знаю, почему так происходит, и как я определяю, что он именно твой. Это… само собой получается. Как собственное сердцебиение, собственное дыхание — не замечаешь, пока все нормально, но точно обратишь внимание, если станет слишком громко и быстро. Или, наоборот, тихо и медленно. И… — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Я помню свою смерть. Помню похороны.  
Переход получился таким резким, словно все сказанное до этого требовалось Кларку, чтобы собраться с духом. Или чтобы Брюс не успел ничего спросить. Интуиция подсказывала, что последнее — вряд ли.  
Брюс не собирался упрекать Кларка или спрашивать, сколько времени это уже длится. Тем более не хотел выяснять, кого еще он слышит так же.  
Он не планировал перебивать Кларка вообще, прекрасно представляя, насколько проще продолжать говорить, чем начать. Насколько труднее заставить себя продолжить после того, как тебя прервали. Особенно если собственные слова пробуждают воспоминания о пережитом и заставляют содрогаться так, что пальцы, только что ласково поглаживавшие, судорожно впиваются в чужую ладонь.  
— Я был в сознании. Более или менее. Не мог пошевелиться, даже глаза открыть. Но все слышал. Потом перестал. Начал отключаться, наверное.  
Нетрудно было понять, что крылось в паузах, пряталось за отрывистыми, едва различимым шепотом произносимыми фразами. Пришла очередь Брюса выводить на запястье Кларка круги. Не надавливая, не отнимая руку — и чувствуя, как его хватка становится не такой отчаянной.  
Поддержка. Защита. Все закончилось. Я рядом, _если это тебе поможет_.  
Стоило, ох как стоило поумерить свое желание узнать все подробности и перенести разговор хотя бы на утро — хотя бы до рассвета. Но, вероятно, при свете дня Кларк отмахнулся бы, сославшись на что-нибудь незначительное и скрыв то, что его в действительности тревожило. А сейчас — рассказывал.  
О чудовищном давлении, о боли, о раскаленной субстанции, которой дышал.  
Брюс никогда не считал, что просто выговориться достаточно, чтобы стало легче, но допускал, что для кого-то это и правда работает. Для него был важен сам факт, а не то, чем Кларк делился. То, что он вообще выбрал поделиться этим воспоминанием с Брюсом.  
— Не знаю, что это было — бред или, может, галлюцинации. Я довольно смутно помню, как впервые очнулся в пещере, но это…запомнилось.  
— Это мог быть кислород.  
Брюс бы не поручился, что его догадка верна, но она выглядела достаточно правдоподобной, чтобы предложить ее Кларку в качестве объяснения — и достаточно подходящей, чтобы нарушить молчание, уменьшить напряжение, буквально окутавшее их поверх одеял и пропитавшее атмосферу в спальне.  
— Когда я принес тебя в пещеру, первое, что мы с Альфредом сделали, — надели на тебя кислородную маску и подняли температуру в медблоке, чтобы вывести тебя из того состояния, в котором ты находился. Три недели под землей, окоченение…  
— Да. Ты, наверное, прав. — Кларк с шумом втянул воздух и резко выдохнул. — Но сегодня в Смолвиле я об этом не думал. Просто вспомнил. Поддался панике. Я и сейчас понятия не имею, чей пульс с ума сходил, твой или мой собственный.  
Брюс готов был поручиться, что частота его сердечных сокращений оставалась в пределах нормы для умеренной физической нагрузки до тех пор, пока в Централ-сити не появился Супермен. Сообщать это Кларку в его намерения, разумеется, не входило.  
— А потом я увидел экстренный выпуск новостей и пожар, — продолжал Кларк. — Я же знал, что ты собираешься встретиться с Флэшем, но не знал где. Подумал… ничего я не успел подумать, если честно. Просто представил, что ты мог снова пойти в «СтарЛабс» и оказаться в ловушке. И прилетел. Теперь можешь ругаться, — добавил он после короткой паузы.  
Брюс не колебался:  
— Не буду. На твоем месте я поступил бы так же.  
Он, конечно, кривил душой, но совсем немного. На месте Кларка он вспомнил бы про микрофон, связался бы — секундное дело, а при той скорости, с которой Кларк мог преодолеть расстояние от Смолвиля до Централ-сити, задержка не сыграла бы роли — и только потом решил, как и куда именно прилетать. Но прилетел бы обязательно.  
Напряжение чуть ослабло, однако полностью уходить не торопилось. Не удивительно: во время таких разговоров оно нагнеталось сильнее, чем во время самых тяжелых и долгих сражений, становилось физически ощутимым, дергало за нервные окончания, не давая мышцам расслабиться, не отпускало. Брюс солгал бы, сказав, что это все — не про него, что его не тронуло, не зацепило, не заставило подобраться в слабо поддающемся контролю стремлении отразить не на него направленный и в реальности вообще не существующий удар.  
Только он, в отличие от Кларка, умел самостоятельно с этим справляться. Да, конечно, Брюс обещал научить его, но после всего, что сегодня произошло, понятия не имел, когда у них появится достаточное количество свободного времени на отработку техник, далеко не всем дающихся с первого раза.  
Проклятый взрыв, проклятые твари, проклятая криптонская физиология, не позволяющая решить вопрос таблеткой снотворного или стаканом чего-нибудь покрепче. Трижды проклятая привычка Брюса держать все в себе — вообще-то, крайне полезная в большинстве случаев, но не в этом. Оставалось надеяться, что Кларк и без слов догадается: ему это тоже нужно.  
Нужен тихий короткий стон Кларка и его удивленно распахнувшиеся глаза. Нужны его мягкие губы со следами укусов на нижней, его язык, прошедшийся по кромке зубов. Его пальцы, вцепившиеся в правое предплечье, как только Брюс перекатился на бок, чтобы оказаться с Кларком лицом к лицу. Брюсу нужен его щекочущий ноздри, кружащий голову запах, его горячая кожа, его стремительно твердеющий член в левой руке, его ладонь, пробирающаяся под резинку пижамных штанов.  
— Ты понимаешь, что это не одобрение твоей безрассудной выходки, — шепнул Брюс.  
— Конечно. — Кларк тяжело дышал. — Я раскаиваюсь.  
— Правильно, молодец.  
Говорить, не отрываясь от губ Кларка, значило одновременно и касаться их легчайшими поцелуями, и чувствовать, как он их облизывает, как они изогнулись в улыбке. Затем губы Кларка скользнули вдоль челюсти Брюса к уху, побуждая его повернуть голову, позволить потрогать там, где хотелось, — и так, как хотелось Кларку. Теперь от его выдохов в жар бросало совершенно логично и закономерно.  
— Полотенце?  
Сам Брюс вряд ли бы задумался об этом, но их разговор об испачканном спермой постельном белье и смущение Кларка он не забыл.  
— В трех футах от кровати, на спинке стула. Но оно влажное.  
Вдобавок им пришлось бы отпустить друг друга, и кому-то из них двоих пришлось бы встать — Брюса это категорически не устраивало. Отстраниться от руки Кларка, прижимавшей наполовину вставший член к животу и поглаживающей так, что «наполовину» уже почти превратилось в семьдесят пять процентов, он бы сумел — вот только сам Кларк не спешил отнимать ладонь. И отодвигаться — тоже. Даже не шевельнулся в этом направлении, зато дрожал, напрягая пресс, пытаясь, кажется, не дергать бедрами, и головка его члена под большим пальцем Брюса была горячей и скользкой.  
Можно было бы лечь валетом, отсосать друг другу и все проглотить. Или воспользоваться презервативами. Те, что лежали в тумбочке, наверняка подошли бы и Кларку.  
«Просто дай ему завтра самому перестелить эти проклятые простыни, если это так его беспокоит, — удивительно здравая мысль. И как только ухитрилась пробиться сквозь сгущающееся с каждым мгновением марево возбуждения. — Или разберись с ними сам».  
— К черту?.. — догадался Кларк — и аккуратно сомкнул зубы на мочке его уха.  
Брюс успел позабыть, когда в последний раз доводилось непроизвольно стонать шепотом.  
— Не… совсем…  
Так испачкаются не только простыни, но и одежда, и, в конце концов, засохшая на коже сперма — терпимо, но зачем терпеть, если можно избежать и к тому же дать друг другу чуть больше пространства для маневра? Кларк протестующе замычал, когда он разжал пальцы, но послушно отпустил руку Брюса. Член — нет, и не то чтобы Брюс против этого возражал.  
Спихнуть с себя одеяло и протолкнуть между их телами простыню удалось, не лишая себя удовольствия ощущать кусачие поцелуи Кларка на шее и разве что мимолетно удивляясь, как быстро они оба завелись. Едва ли не за две минуты — до состояния, в котором десять секунд не трогать друг друга казалось почти что подвигом.  
Вместо того чтобы снова оттянуть резинку, Брюс просунул пальцы в прорезь в штанах Кларка. Стоило взять на заметку: в следующий раз сделать это, пока он еще будет мягкий. Но и сейчас… О, сейчас!  
Плотно обхватив сверху влажный от смазки горячий ствол, Брюс с нажимом прогладил его — вниз, до самого основания, пока костяшки пальцев не уперлись в живот Кларка. Сразу, без паузы, вверх, направляя трущуюся о тыльную сторону предплечья головку наружу. И снова вниз, сдвигая ткань, высвобождая член полностью.  
Кларк вздрогнул всем телом, выдергивая ладонь из штанов Брюса, и зашипел, до боли впившись зубами ему в плечо. И тут же прижался к следу от укуса губами, будто бы извиняясь за свою несдержанность…  
И с зеркальной точностью повторил за ним все движения до единого, вплоть до легкого кругового скольжения подушечки пальца по самому кончику.  
Было от чего не только зашипеть, но и застонать, и, наклонив голову, толкнуть ею голову Кларка, чтобы отлип от его плеча и немедленно предоставил шанс отомстить. Оставить на видном месте отметину от своих зубов или как минимум красноватый след от засоса. Брюс с силой втянул в рот чуть колючую к вечеру — ночи? утру? без разницы! — кожу и почувствовал, как от затрудненного глотательного движения дернулся кадык, как горло Кларка завибрировало под губами, как часто запульсировала артерия под языком.  
— Сделай так, как обычно делаешь… для себя. Себе. Покажи, как ты…  
Фраза Кларка оборвалась резким свистящим выдохом — реакцией на очередной укус.  
Озвучить бы ему, как он несносен в своем настойчивом неуемном желании поскорее выяснить, что и как Брюсу нравится в сексе.  
На мгновение Брюс представил, как выдаст Кларку тетрадь, чтобы он вел конспект, под диктовку записывая пошаговые инструкции, попутно делая наброски прямо с наглядного пособия и расчерчивая блок-схемы для многовариантных алгоритмов. И поставит парту в спальне, напротив кровати, чтобы практические занятия проводить сразу же, как теоретические станут непосильными из-за оттока крови от мозга. Интересно, у кого раньше — у преподавателя или ученика.  
Все-таки хорошо, что Кларк не владел телепатией.  
Даже если подтекст «распоряжайся мной» в его словах был только плодом разыгравшегося воображения Брюса, он мог просто выполнить просьбу — что, вообще-то, было в первую очередь в его собственных интересах. Конечно, с поправками. Его ноющему члену в ладони Кларка уже не хватало дразнящих прикосновений и легких поглаживаний — тем более что Кларк, упорно продолжая повторять за Брюсом, больше не дотрагивался до головки.  
— Хочешь узнать, как я мастурбирую?  
Быстро, достаточно жестко и без изысков, если требовалось элементарно избавиться от напряжения. Не спеша, если времени было мало, потому что парадоксальным образом так в итоге получалось быстрее кончить. С паузами, если хотелось продлить удовольствие. В том же ритме, в котором двигался с партнером, даже если тот по какой-то причине пришел к финишу гораздо раньше.  
Разные ситуации, многочисленные способы — немного иначе обхватывающие ствол пальцы, при общем однообразии процесса, уже могли изменить ощущения от него.  
— Когда я один или когда с кем-нибудь? Когда участвуют? Когда просто смотрят?  
— Это… разные вещи?..  
— Конечно. Когда на тебя смотрят, дрочишь не для себя, а чтобы зрители обкончались от одного зрелища. — Внятная речь давалась Брюсу с трудом. Кларку вообще почти не давалась: он еле сформулировал вопрос из трех слов, выдавил, кажется, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Ради этого стоило постараться и продолжать говорить: — Что конкретно тебе показать? Рассказать? Сделать с тобой? Объяснить, как это повторить для себя? Для меня?  
Брюс, разумеется, уже определился и даже воплощал: кольцом из четырех пальцев оттянув посильнее кожицу на члене Кларка, подушечкой большого начал мягко массировать под головкой. Плавные скользящие движения, постепенно усиливающийся нажим — ничего похожего на незамысловатую имитацию полового акта. Точно такие же прикосновения, такие же движения пальцев Кларка на собственном члене — от них перехватывало дыхание, лишая Брюса возможности застонать, у Кларка же каким-то образом получалось…  
— Не знаю… все…  
Вопросы нужны были не для того, чтобы Кларк выбрал, — они требовались лишь затем, чтобы он сосредоточился на голосе. Брюс умел им пользоваться, даже если при этом хрипел и глотал окончания слов, а дыхание сбивалось от возбуждения. Работало безотказно: уловив принцип, Кларк с каждой секундой все меньше просто копировал его действия, все больше доверяя своей интуиции. Направить пришлось всего пару раз.  
В первый Брюс на полдюйма толкнулся бедрами, мысленно понукая «смелее, ты еще и близко не подошел к тому, чтобы причинить боль». Зато вплотную подвел его к состоянию, в котором стоны вырывались из груди так же легко и естественно, как раскаленный воздух.  
Во второй Брюс оторвался от шеи Кларка, чтобы попросить, не заботясь о формулировках:  
— Когда я скажу, возьми его в руку полностью. И покрепче.  
— Когда будешь кончать? Не говори, я… услышу.  
Он тоже хрипел, и дрожал, напрягаясь всем телом, чтобы сохранять неподвижность. Брюс не просто знал, как это невероятно сложно, и как хочется, чтобы ладонь на члене покрепче сжалась не перед самым оргазмом, а вот сейчас, прямо сию секунду, — он прямо сию секунду чувствовал все то же самое сам.  
— Можно мне… твой язык? — выдох Кларка был больше похож на всхлип.  
«Ну конечно, ты, идиот…»  
Брюс положил левую руку, до того беспорядочно блуждавшую по бедру и по боку Кларка, ему на голову, притянул к себе, прикусил его губы, сам приглашающе приоткрыл рот. Кларк впился в него немедленно, мокро, одуряюще сильно и одновременно ласково.  
Его язык… концентрация Кларка на звуках… дрожь практически неподвижного, хотя и не зафиксированного тела, с ума сходящего от ощущений… кажется, Брюс уже точно знал, что хочет сделать с Кларком в следующий раз. Определенно.  
Они пришли к этому одновременно: поджавшиеся яички словно скрутило узлом, пальцы соскользнули по совершенно мокрой от предэякулята коже, сомкнувшись вокруг пульсирующей головки.  
 _Господи вот сейчас наконец!_ , бесконечно длящееся ослепительное, до предела выматывающее мгновение, короткий вскрик Кларка и его собственный, перешедший в приглушенный поцелуями низкий стон.  
Левый бок ныл, веки упорно отказывались разлепляться, но Брюс понимал, что если не заставит себя пошевелиться сейчас, то вся возня с простынями окажется просто бессмысленной.  
«Минута. Это всего минута», — уговаривал он себя.  
Тело расслабилось, неумолимо клонило в сон, Кларк, отдышавшись, и вовсе не двигался, как будто уже задремав — отлично, именно этого Брюс и хотел добиться. Он все же заставил себя на ощупь найти уголок простыни и вытереть сперму сперва с ладони Кларка, потом с живота — и только потом сумел приоткрыть глаза.  
Чтобы встретить такой же затуманенный взгляд Кларка из-под ресниц. Он потянул простыню на себя, и Брюс отпустил, позволил ему позаботиться о нем.  
— Туда, — заплетающимся языком выговорил он и махнул рукой, приблизительно обозначая, куда именно. — На пол. А ты — сюда, — Брюс хлопнул по свободному пространству рядом с собой.  
Кларку не требовалось повторного приглашения. Скомкав простыню, он отбросил ее за спину. Брюс еще подтягивал выше сбитое одеяло, а он уже заправил обмякший член обратно в штаны и улегся, снова обняв его плечо. 


End file.
